HHP: Primera Guerra Mundial Mágica
by Tooru Hally Beelia Potter
Summary: Siguen las aventuras de la única hija de los Potter y Co. Un ataque perpetrado en Hogwarts parece que será el inicio de una pelea mágica de proporciones épicas nunca antes vista. Y ha sido comenzada para confirmar unas enigmáticas palabras: una profecía.
1. Nacimientos

**Uno: Nacimientos.**

_26 de junio del 2006._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas._

Aquel día, la ciudad entera estaba siendo aquejada por una ola de frío intensa, lo que sumado a que era una mañana a principios de verano, lo hacía un acontecimiento fuera de lo ordinario. Los meteorólogos muggles decían que un frente frío proveniente del hemisferio sur era el causante del inusual fenómeno en la capital británica, pero aún así, no dejaba de ser extraño.

—Vamos, vamos… ¡Cuánto tardan!

En San Mungo, un hombre se paseaba con impaciencia por la sala de espera de la sección de Maternidad y Pediatría y quienes desfilaban por ahí, al ver quién era ese hombre, se alejaban a toda prisa.

Aquel personaje, que vestía una túnica negra de broches plateados y detalles en color verde oscuro era inconfundible por su cabello rubio platino, su porte altivo y su expresión desdeñosa, mezclada en ese momento con una pizca de desesperación. Ese hombre, de fríos ojos grises, era Draco Malfoy, hombre conocido en la comunidad mágica tanto por su apellido como por sus propios actos.

_10:02 AM_

Un berrido infantil llegó hasta los oídos del señor Malfoy, que se detuvo en seco a mitad de uno de sus paseos por la sala de espera, atento a cualquier movimiento. De repente, de unas puertas dobles cercanas, salió un mago de túnica color verde lima y gesto de cansada satisfacción, y caminó hacia el señor Malfoy.

—Felicidades, señor —soltó el mago —Ya es padre de una hermosa niña.

El señor Malfoy frunció el ceño por un segundo, como si aquellas palabras le hubieran molestado profundamente, para acto seguido sonreír con orgullo.

—¿Y cómo están las dos? —inquirió con cierta seriedad.

El mago sonrió un poco, con alivio.

—En perfectas condiciones, señor —respondió —Pronto podrá verlas.

El señor Malfoy asintió e ignorando al mago, siguió dando vueltas por la sala. El mago que le había dado las buenas nuevas, un sanador acostumbrado a toda clase de reacciones, se fue por donde había venido, algo contrariado.

Casi una hora después, el señor Malfoy fue conducido por una sanadora castaña al cunero, donde a través de un largo cristal, podían verse varios niños y niñas que mostraban los más distintos rasgos. Y el señor Malfoy fue de inmediato colocado frente a la cuna de una bebé con cabello rubio platino adornado su coronilla y sus claras cejas, las cuales enmarcaban unos ojos de un tono azul muy opaco, que se veía como gris. Al ver eso, el señor Malfoy sonrió con orgullo e increíblemente, con ternura.

Ternura que desgraciadamente, jamás volvería a demostrarle a su hija.

—Grant, ven rápido —llamó entonces una sanadora de cabello rizado, dirigiéndose a la que atendía al señor Malfoy —Una mujer con trabajo de parto acaba de llegar, ¡pero a que no adivinas quién la acompaña!

La otra bruja se disculpó apresuradamente con el señor Malfoy y siguió a su colega con prisa, dejando al rubio hombre en libertad de ir al cuarto de su esposa, si quería. Apenas se había decidido a hacerlo cuando algunas exclamaciones de júbilo e incredulidad fuera del pasillo llamaron su atención. Movido por la curiosidad, fue a investigar el origen del barullo, hallándose con que un grupo numeroso de personas ocupaba ya la sala de espera, entre hombres, mujeres y niños. El señor Malfoy distinguió varias cabezas rojas y rostros pecosos, así que se ocultó tras una pared a la vez que hacía una mueca de desprecio. Tal parecía que nacería otro Weasley.

—Cálmate, amigo, todo saldrá bien —le decía uno de los pelirrojos a un hombre joven, alto, de desordenado cabello negro azabache que en ese momento se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo —Ya verás que sí.

—Lo dices muy fácil, Ron —le soltó el hombre de cabello negro, sonriendo a medias y fijando en el pelirrojo unos ojos color verde esmeralda, radiantes de alegría contenida —Tú ya pasaste por esto.

El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada y se volvió hacia una mujer de melena rubia y ojos saltones de aspecto brumoso, que sostenía en brazos a una bebita de escaso cabello rubio rojizo muy rojo y la carita llena de pecas. La rubia sonreía con calidez, aunque su semblante en general le daba un aire inconfundible de chiflada.

—Sí, por eso mismo digo que todo saldrá bien —Ron sonrió ampliamente —Mira a mi Rosaline, ¡es una belleza! Por favor, cálmate, Harry.

El hombre de cabello negro sonrió un poco más tranquilo y se puso a pasear por la sala, presa de la ansiedad. Sus acompañantes lo veían ir y venir con sonrisa divertidas.

—Papá, ¿qué hacemos aquí? —inquirió una pequeña de cabello rojo, largo y rizado, y con grandes ojos verdes, al hombre pelirrojo y pecoso al que le tomaba la mano, que usaba unas gafas con armazón de carey.

—Acompañamos a un amigo de tío Ron, Penny —explicó el pelirrojo con una vaga sonrisa —La esposa del señor va a tener un bebé.

La pequeña Penny asintió en señal de comprensión.

Draco Malfoy, al darse cuenta de lo que significaba aquello, hizo una mueca de aversión peor que la anterior.

—¿Señor Malfoy?

El aludido se volvió y se encontró con el sanador que le había dado la noticia del nacimiento de su hija. Llevaba en las manos un sujetapapeles con pergaminos en él y una pluma de águila.

—¿Qué quiere? —inquirió con frialdad.

—¿Podría decirme el nombre completo de la pequeña, por favor? —el sanador se comportó de manera prudente, dada la actitud del señor Malfoy.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo. Ese detalle lo tenía pensado desde hacía mucho tiempo, tanto reviviendo una vieja costumbre familiar como darle un claro aliciente a su vanidad. Dado que su esposa había nombrado a su primogénito…

—El primer nombre será Danielle —indicó, viendo de reojo cómo el sanador lo escribía con sumo cuidado Sonrió maliciosamente antes de agregar —Y el segundo… el segundo será Eltanin.

El sanador detuvo su escritura.

—¿Eltanin? —repitió, extrañado —¿Cómo la estrella?

—Sí, sí, como la estrella —respondió Malfoy con voz cansina, aún sonriendo —Anótelo bien, ¿quiere? Mi hija se llamará Danielle Eltanin Malfoy.

El sanador asintió, tomó algunos datos más que eran de rigor y se retiró. Malfoy lo vio perderse de vista y dejó de sonreír con lentitud.

—Espero que me enorgullezcas, Eltanin —musitó con cierta satisfacción —Y que seas la primera en todo. Serás mejor que cualquier Potter que se te cruce enfrente. Aunque —hizo una mueca de desprecio —más te vale que ese bebé no nazca hoy.

¿Qué impulsaba a Draco Malfoy a decir eso? La sola idea de que él tuviera algo en común con Harry Potter, su némesis en su época de estudiante, le repugnaba. Así que, considerando que el alumbramiento de Danielle se había adelantado, le echaba la culpa a su pequeña de que ahora, al parecer, compartiría algo con el vástago de Potter. Algo tan ilógico como cruel, pero que era verdad.

Tan verdadero como que de Draco Malfoy podía esperarse eso y más.

&&&

_10:02 P.M._

Tantas horas, tantos nervios y tantas tazas alternadas de té y café le habían puesto a Harry James Potter los pelos de punta, justo al escuchar un llanto de bebé proveniente de la sala de partos de San Mungo. Quienes lo acompañaban, todos buenos amigos desde hacía años, se quedaron inmóviles al oír eso, observando las reacciones del legendario _Niño–que–vivió_, ahora convertido en adulto. El silencio fue roto por una bruja de túnica color verde lima que salió a través de unas puertas dobles, suspirando con cansancio y con la cara colorada y sudorosa.

No era para menos. Además del esfuerzo realizado, había tenido que aguantar, con algunos colegas más, el brusco cambio de temperatura que se había dado a la mitad del día. De ser un día a principios de verano inusualmente frío, había pasado a ser una noche a principios de verano inusualmente caliente. Los termómetros rebasaban los cuarenta grados centígrados y varias personas afectadas por esa drástica alteración en el ambiente habían tenido que ser hospitalizadas. Los meteorólogos muggles decían que el frente frío del hemisferio sur había chocado con un frente cálido del hemisferio norte, el cual lo empujaba hacia el sitio del que había venido. Los meteorólogos habían concluido que tan extraño fenómeno provocaría tormentas en los próximos días.

Pero eso a Harry Potter no le importaba. Lo que ahora quería saber era algo mucho más importante, algo que ansiaba con el alma.

—Felicidades, señor Potter —le dijo la bruja de la túnica color verde lima con una gran sonrisa —Es usted padre de una hermosa niña.

—¡Niña! —susurró Harry, sin poder creer del todo aún lo que oía, para luego sonreír ampliamente y volverse hacia sus acompañantes —Amigos, ¡tengo una hija! —anunció a voz en cuello.

—¡Felicidades! —Ron Weasley se acercó a Harry de inmediato y le dio un fuerte abrazo —¿Lo ves? Te dije que todo saldría bien.

Harry asintió vagamente y comenzó a recibir elogios de todos los presentes. Él les agradeció su compañía y apoyo, lamentando que algunos de los Weasley que habían llegado con él al hospital hubieran tenido que marcharse por cuestiones de trabajo, con lo que se habían perdido el especial acontecimiento.

—Señor Potter —llamó la sanadora —En un momento podrá pasar a ver a las dos.

—Gracias —dijo Harry, sonriendo aún —Las dos están bien, ¿verdad?

La sanadora asintió antes de retirarse.

—¡Enhorabuena, socio capitalista! —le soltó Fred Weasley a Harry con expresión crítica —Ya pronto sabrás los pormenores de la crianza de infantes.

—Ojalá que tu hija no salga tan aventurera como tú, Harry, o manejarla te será tan complicado como yo la tengo con mis niños —comentó George Weasley.

Acababa de decir eso cuando dos sanadoras, cubiertas de pies a cabeza de vendas como si fueran momias a medio embalsamar, hicieron su aparición en la sala de espera. Cada una llevaba de las orejas a dos niños pelirrojos, un niño y una niña, aunque una pareja de ellos tenía una expresión falsamente inocente, mientras que la otra estaba entre aguantarse una queja o una carcajada.

—Señores Weasley —llamó una de las sanadoras, la que llevaba a la pareja de pelirrojos que casi se echan a reír o a refunfuñar.

Cinco adultos pelirrojos se giraron hacia ella al escuchar semejante llamado y al segundo siguiente, tres de ellos la ignoraron por completo.

—Ángel, Frida —Fred negó con la cabeza, sonriendo resignadamente —¿Qué les hicieron a estas amables señoritas?

En tanto, George se acercó a la otra sanadora con gesto severo, sin dejarse convencer por las caras aparentemente angelicales del otro par de pelirrojos.

—Gina, John, ¿en qué se metieron esta vez? —quiso saber.

—Estos niños, señores Weasley, se colaron a nuestro almacén y comenzaron a lanzar las vendas al aire como si fueran serpentinas —se quejó la sanadora que llevaba a Frida y a Ángel —Decían que era por el bebé del amigo de su tío Ron, ¡que hacían una fiesta! ¿Pueden creerlo?

Al oír eso, los gemelos Fred y George soltaron una carcajada, misma que fue secundada por los demás presentes en la sala de espera en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Ay, de verdad lo sentimos, señoritas! —logró farfullar Fred al dejar a duras penas de reírse —No podemos evitar que hagan eso, ¡son niños!

La sanadora le hizo un gesto de fastidio, empujó a Frida y a Ángel hacia Fred y se marchó, muy enfadada y quitándose vendas de encima. La otra sanadora, luego de un rato hablando con George, le dejó a Gina y a John para seguir a su colega.

—Te agrada ser padre, ¿no, Fred? —le preguntó otro hombre pelirrojo, de cara ancha y expresión bonachona.

Fred abrazó a Frida y a Ángel con cariño.

—La verdad sí, Charlie —Fred sonrió y se volvió hacia sus hijos —Niños, ¿qué les dije sobre jugar en el hospital?

—Estábamos aburridos —se quejó Ángel.

—Y las señoritas no se quitaron a tiempo —secundó Frida, haciendo un mohín.

Fred negó con la cabeza silenciosamente.

—No se vuelvan a ir de aquí sin avisarme, ¿entendido? —pidió.

Tanto Frida como Ángel asintieron con ganas.

Harry sonrió, pensando que pronto estaría en una situación similar con su hija. De repente, el pelirrojo que no había hablado, de túnica oscura y con una oreja perforada, como si antaño hubiera lucido un pendiente en ella, dejó el periódico que leía y miró a su derecha, donde dos niños pelirrojos mayores que Frida, Ángel, Gina y John, un chico y una chica, se entretenían jugando ajedrez mágico.

—Niños, ¿nos vamos a casa? —inquirió el hombre amablemente.

—Si tú quieres sí, papá —respondió uno de los niños, dejando la partida de ajedrez un instante para mirar al hombre con unos ojos muy azules.

—Yo quisiera ver a la bebé, papá —comentó la chica, de larga melena y ojos tan azules como su compañero de juego —¿Se puede?

—Tal vez en un rato más, Belle —contestó el hombre —Frank, ¿te importaría esperar un poco más?

—No, papá —respondió el niño de ojos muy azules —Si mi hermana quiere, nos quedamos otro rato.

La niña llamada Belle le dedicó una sonrisa. En ese momento, Charlie Weasley consultó su reloj.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que retirarme ahora —avisó —Mañana debo estar en Rumania. Sophie y los niños me esperan para irnos de vacaciones a India. ¿Me disculpas, Harry?

—No hay cuidado, Charlie —aseguró éste —Salúdame a tu esposa y a los niños… ¿Allyson y Samuel, cierto?

Con tantos hermanos Weasley, era evidente porqué Harry hacía tal pregunta. Llevar la cuenta de los nombres de los hijos de sus amigos era algo pesado.

—Exacto, Allie y Sam —corroboró Charlie —Buenas noches a todos —se despidió en voz alta, agitando una mano.

Los presentes le devolvieron la despedida antes de verlo desaparecerse.

—Ojalá veamos a Charlie pronto —comentó con cierto pesar una mujer pelirroja, pecosa y de ojos castaños, que sostenía a un pequeño de cabello rojo oscuro en brazos —Últimamente ha tenido mucho trabajo.

—Seguro vendrá a la reunión navideña, Ginny —le aseguró suavemente la rubia madre de la hija de Ron —Él y su familia nunca se la pierden.

—Es cierto, Luna —reconoció Ginny —Ahora solamente espero que regrese Neville. Dean se quedó dormido —observó un segundo al pequeño que sostenía —Quisiera llevarlo a casa.

—Señor Potter —llamó entonces una joven sanadora —Puede pasar al cunero.

Harry dejó temporalmente su conversación con Ron y siguió a la sanadora. Pronto estuvo ante la larga ventana del cunero, justo frente a una bebita un tanto morena, con poco cabello negro azabache adornando su cráneo y sus cejas. La niña giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro, como intentando verlo todo con su par de brillantes ojos castaños. Harry se conmovió mucho al percatarse de eso.

—Los ojos de su madre… —susurró, sonriendo —Como yo.

—¿Quiere pasar a ver a… la madre, señor? —inquirió la sanadora.

Harry asintió y se dejó guiar por el pasillo hasta una habitación algo retirada del cunero. La sanadora llamó y enseguida abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a Harry.

—Sólo cinco minutos —indicó la mujer, para luego retirarse.

Harry entonces pudo fijar la vista en la mujer recostada en la cama, de revuelta cabellera castaña y con semblante apacible, durmiendo luego de horas de trabajo de parto. Harry sonrió con ternura, se acercó y se sentó en un costado de la cama, para luego darle un beso en la frente a la durmiente castaña.

—¿Harry? —murmuró la mujer, abriendo los ojos lentamente —¿Eres tú, verdad?

—Claro que sí, Hermione —respondió él con suavidad —Lamento despertarte.

—No hay cuidado —afirmó la castaña, negando con la cabeza —¿Ya viste a la niña?

Harry asintió, esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa, y le tomó una mano a Hermione.

—Es… preciosa —comenzó, sin poder ocultar su emoción —Tiene tus ojos, Hermione, lo vi. Los ojos de su madre. Como me pasó a mí.

—Entonces seguramente tendré que aguantar a dos aventureros y fanáticos del quidditch —bromeó ella con una sutil sonrisa —Aunque espero que ella y yo tengamos algo más en común que el color de ojos.

—Lo tendrán, ya verás —aseguró Harry, besándole la mano que le sostenía —Ahora, señora Potter, dígame, ¿recuerda nuestro acuerdo sobre los nombres?

Hermione, sonriendo con un poco más de ánimo, asintió.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, y creo que la niña no podrá llamarse Lily —le hizo ver —Eso era si tenía tus ojos y no sucedió.

Harry rió con delicadeza.

—Lo sé, así que tendrá por segundo nombre el tuyo —Hermione arqueó las cejas —Vamos, cariño, prometiste que si tenía tus ojos, aceptarías que llevara tu nombre.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, y siempre cumplo lo que prometo. ¿Y cuál será su primer nombre? —quiso saber Hermione —¿Jane, acaso? —agregó, haciendo una mueca.

Harry rió con ganas, recordando que en una ocasión, Hermione le había comentado que su segundo nombre, Jane, le resultaba de lo más común.

—Tú eres quien se pasó leyendo libros con nombres para el bebé durante los últimos cuatro meses —le recordó —¿Cuál sugieres?

—Pues… ya que se parece tanto a ti… ¿Qué te parece Hally? Se parece a tu nombre y me recuerda al cometa.

—¿El cometa Halley?

Hermione asintió con convicción.

—Quiero que ella brille a donde quiera que vaya, haga lo que haga —comentó con una sonrisa soñadora —Y que brille por ella misma —añadió, tornando su sonrisa en un gesto de preocupación —No por ser la hija de Harry Potter.

Harry asintió, ligeramente incómodo.

—Le enseñaremos a hacerlo —prometió con firmeza —Le enseñaremos que si la quieren o la odian, tiene que ser por sí misma, no por el apellido que lleva. Se lo enseñaremos juntos.

Hermione volvió a asentir, en señal de acuerdo, sonriendo ante la férrea voluntad de Harry. En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante —indicó Harry.

La sanadora que lo había llevado hasta esa habitación entró, llevando en las manos un sujetapapeles con varios pergaminos y una pluma.

—Disculpe, señor, pero necesitamos algunos datos para el registro de la niña —informó la mujer de túnica verde lima —¿Cuál va a ser su nombre completo?

Harry y Hermione se miraron por un segundo, antes de asentir silenciosamente.

—Hally —respondió Harry —Ése será su primer nombre.

—¿Como el cometa? —quiso saber la sanadora.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y selo deletreó.

—Ah, gracias —la sanadora terminó de escribir y prosiguió —¿Segundo nombre?

Harry, sonriendo con aire divertido, lo pronunció, para luego deletreárselo a la confundida sanadora, quien al terminar de anotarlo, sonrió con algo de malicia.

—¿Apellido? —preguntó —¿El paterno o el materno?

—Pues… —Harry fingió titubear antes de contestar —Para el caso es lo mismo, ¿no? El apellido de ambos es Potter.

Con semejante frase, la sanadora supo que había metido la pata y que los rumores eran ciertos: el famoso Harry Potter ya estaba casado. Luego de escribir el apellido en el registro, se retiró con la cabeza baja.

—Hally Hermione Potter… —musitó Hermione, pensativa —Ella no tendrá nuestras iniciales —notó de inmediato.

—Mejor así —Harry se encogió de hombros —No queremos que viva bajo mi sombra, ¿cierto?

Hermione no pudo estar más de acuerdo y Harry, al percatarse de su gesto, seguro y sincero, no resistió la tentación de darle un tierno beso.

Y dicha ternura no solamente se la daría a su esposa de ahora en adelante, sino también a su hija.

&&&

_17 de Febrero de 2007. 2:25 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_¡Hola, gente bonita! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Cómo estuvieron las fiestas decembrinas, y las de Año Nuevo, las de Reyes y las del día de San Valentín? Espero que todos se lo hayan pasado de maravilla._

_Como pueden ver, vuelvo a la carga, ¡les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia! Hasta hoy (me refiero a la fecha y hora del inicio de esta nota de autora) pude acabar el primer capi de manera satisfactoria, por lo que espero que les guste. Es un poco más corto de lo que acostumbro últimamente, pero debido a la inspiración, es lo mejor que me salió. Aunque no crean, sé lo que quiero para lo que sigue. Solamente espero hacerlo pronto._

_Veamos… Como pueden ver, aquí hay algunas cosas nuevas, como por ejemplo, que comenzara narrando algo del pasado del fic. ¿Saben qué? Nada más es para darles varios datos interesantes. Espero que me los adivinen, aunque cierta personita ya se sabe algunos, porque me los sonsacó por MSN. Lo que claro, considerando lo que me tardaba en publicar, no me extraña: quería unos adelantos. Pero bueno…_

_Ahora sí, me despido. Oigan, empecé la universidad apenas hace unas… ¿dos semanas? Válgame, tengo que hacer tarea (¿para qué me acordé? Ni modo, el deber llama, jajaja). Cuídense, vivan a lo grande y nos leemos pronto._

_P.D. ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Sé que es atrasadísimo, pero quise decírselos de todas formas. ¡Adiosín!_


	2. Detonantes

**Dos: Detonantes.**

_25 de junio de 2019._

_Shangai, China._

_Jardín Tian Zi._

Los magos chinos terminaban un apacible día de labores en su sitio comercial por excelencia. Adornado por exuberante vegetación y atravesado por un agradable riachuelo surcado por pequeños puentes de colores, el jardín Tian Zi no tenía nada que envidiarle a ningún otro jardín, fuera mágico o muggle. Y el orgullo del jardín Tian Zi era la Torre Wu (1), que albergaba al Ministerio de Magia en pleno. En pocas palabras, la Torre Wu era el mayor símbolo arquitectónico, político, económico y cultural de la comunidad mágica de aquel enorme país oriental.

Los funcionarios del Ministerio que ocupaban los cinco niveles de la torre concluían sus actividades, alegres por marcharse a casa. Sin embargo, en la oficina del ministro, ubicada en el nivel conocido como Huo (2), se llevaba a cabo una reunión importante que por su contenido, seguramente terminaría algo tarde.

—Procederé a ordenar el registro —le decía un hombre de porte frío y formal, con el cabello y los ojos oscuros que lucía una túnica oriental negra, a un hombre de túnica azul con los bajos llenos de curveadas líneas blancas que simulaban nubes y viento —Es lo más justo. Sin embargo, la familia querrá pruebas.

El hombre de túnica azul, con el cabello y la larga y delgada barba de un tono gris casi blanco, asintió tranquilamente.

—No hay problema —aseguró —Hay suficientes pruebas para lo que se ofrezca.

El mago de túnica negra, haciendo una leve mueca de incredulidad, asintió.

—¿Duda de la familia, señor ministro? —se extrañó el hombre de túnica azul.

—Profesor Song, si los conociera como yo, también dudaría de todos y cada uno de sus miembros, se lo aseguro.

El adulto de túnica azul, el profesor Yuan Song, director de la Escuela Zen de Hechicería, esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción apenas perceptible a través de su barba.

—No crea eso, he visto desfilar por la escuela a varios integrantes de esa familia —recordó, ya sin sonreír —No todos se han graduado para bien, y lo sabe.

El ministro asintió con pesar, al parecer sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Y a todo esto¿no quiere conocer a la persona objeto del registro? —inquirió el profesor Song con amabilidad —La traje conmigo, puesto que está bajo mi tutela y no podía dejarla sola en la escuela. El curso escolar terminó.

El ministro dio un respingo, sorprendido, y asintió distraídamente. El profesor Song, sin inmutarse, sacó su varita y apuntó a las puertas dobles de madera rojiza que hacía de entrada principal del despacho. La puerta se abrió suavemente, y por ella pudo verse la delgada figura de una joven de túnica oriental roja, cuyo cabello oscuro estaba peinado en dos chongos, cada uno adornado con una cinta roja de puntas doradas. Le daba la espalda a las puertas dobles, por lo que cuando el ministro la distinguió, la chica no se dio por enterada.

—Querida —llamó el profesor Song, alzando el volumen de su serena voz.

La joven se dio la vuelta y el ministro pudo verle la cara a detalle. Tenía rasgos delicados, agraciados, aunque lo que destacaba en su rostro eran esos ojos de un tono azul claro e intenso, inusual para un oriental. La admiró con discreción, mientras que la joven, con gesto de extrañeza, se acercaba cautelosamente a las puertas dobles, dispuesta a entrar.

—¿Me llamaba, maestro? —inquirió la joven con voz pausada y cortés.

—Sí, pasa —indicó el profesor Song.

La chica asintió y al tenerla más cerca, el ministro dedujo que tendría unos diecisiete años.

—Querida, te presento al señor ministro —el profesor señaló al hombre de túnica negra con una mano —O mejor dicho, al nuevo ministro.

La joven, haciendo una reverencia ante el hombre de túnica negra, asintió y dijo.

—Mucho gusto, señor.

El ministro asintió y le dedicó una vaga sonrisa.

—Igualmente —afirmó, tendiéndole la mano —Soy Ming Tai (3) Lin.

La joven se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar eso, para luego sonreír con ironía.

—Seguramente sabe mi nombre¿no? —comentó, para luego agregar ante la negativa del ministro —Soy Ming Yue Lin.

Ahora fue el ministro quien resultó sorprendido.

—El uno para el otro —bromeó entonces el profesor Song.

Los dos Ming presentes no pudieron evitar echarse a reír.

—Es una coincidencia —supuso Yue Lin, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, pensativa —Aunque es agradable. Es decir, considerando que somos familia…

El ministro adoptó una expresión neutra.

—El registro procederá en cuanto dé la orden, mañana por la mañana —le hizo saber el ministro —Pero te advierto que no será bien recibido una vez que concluya. Se supone que mi rama de la familia es la jefa de los Ming y…

Yue Lin asintió.

—A mí no me interesa hacerle honor al apellido —sentenció —Lo único que quiero es tener mi identidad. No es nada agradable vivir como hija de nadie.

—Creo comprender eso —susurró el ministro con aire taciturno.

Yue Lin lo observó con atención, queriendo descifrar en su semblante algo de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, pero entonces, una terrible punzada le aguijoneó la cabeza.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, para al segundo siguiente abrirlos de golpe, mostrando que el azul de sus iris se había puesto casi blanco. Y en su mente aparecieron imágenes desconcertantes por un detalle: eran muy borrosas, como una película a cámara rápida, y casi no podía distinguir nada. Fue cuando el último rostro pasó ante ella que pudo armar el rompecabezas, puesto que al dueño de ese rostro lo tenía a la mano en ese instante. Inhaló profundamente, cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta y se volvió hacia el profesor Song y el ministro, que la contemplaban con una mezcla de susto e incredulidad.

—Señor —llamó Yue Lin, dirigiéndose al ministro —¿Qué día es hoy?

La pregunta tomó al hombre por sorpresa completamente, pero logró contestar.

—Es veinticinco de junio¿porqué?

Yue Lin miró por una ventana cercana, con las cortinas abiertas de par en par, hacia el cielo nocturno. En él, entre unas cuantas nubes blancas y el sinfín de estrellas que titilaban con sutileza, destacaba la luna, redonda y totalmente llena, como un farol gigante. Y fue precisamente esa luz la que le hizo notar unas extrañas sombras en el firmamento. Sombras que iban directamente hacia la Torre Wu.

Ella podía verlos, y no por una experiencia agradable. Sin embargo, en ese momento no importaba eso, sino su presencia en ese sitio. Esperaba que su visión fuera clara, porque de ella, dependía algo sumamente valioso: vidas humanas.

—Señor ministro¿tiene planeado viajar?

El ministro arqueó una ceja, mucho más confundido que antes.

—No, claro que no —espetó un tanto molesto —Fui nombrado hace una semana. Necesito arreglar algunos asuntos antes de viajar y…

—Maestro¿podría hacer un traslador? —Yue Lin cortó el diálogo del ministro y se dirigió al profesor Song.

—¿Ahora? —se sorprendió el anciano.

—Sí, ahora —Yue Lin no le quitaba la vista a la ventana, y notó que las sombras se hacían cada vez más grandes. Hizo una mueca de concentración —Necesitamos largarnos de aquí ahora mismo. Y directo a un sitio en particular.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —quiso saber el ministro, receloso —¿Porqué…?

Yue Lin lo miró y para sorpresa del ministro, sonrió.

—Tai Lin, somos una familia. Tal vez no me conozcas, pero para mí, el saber que eres de mi propia sangre te hace valioso. Incluso más que el que seas el nuevo ministro.

El hombre se quedó pasmado ante eso. Más cuando recordó a la que siempre había llamado "familia". Se aclaró la garganta antes de poder preguntar.

—¿Y se puede saber a dónde vamos y para qué?

Yue Lin amplió su sonrisa.

—Nos vamos para que no vayan a matarte —comenzó, respondiendo en orden inverso a como el ministro le había preguntado. Se volvió entonces hacia el profesor Song y continuó —Y tenemos que irnos a América. A México, para ser exacta. Maestro¿sabe cómo llegar a un sitio llamado Kuh (4) Há?

El profesor Song frunció el entrecejo un instante, pensativo, hasta que por fin asintió.

—Pues allá iremos —sentenció Yue Lin con firmeza —Tengo que verificar algo.

De repente, el sonido de cristales rompiéndose con fuerza llamó su atención. Y al ver lo que entraba por la ventana recién rota, Tai Lin no pudo evitar pensar que debía confiar en Yue Lin como nunca confió en los demás Ming.

&&&

_25 de junio de 2019._

_Yucatán, México._

_Villa Kuh Há._

Era una mañana fresca, la brisa marina proveniente de la cercana playa anunciaba que eran principios de verano y el sol iluminó con gracia las innumerables lagunas de aguas color turquesa de la población enteramente mágica de Kuh Há. Las casas, mayoritariamente de un piso y con techos en forma de cono, tenían un aspecto acogedor y a aquellas tempranas horas, algunos hombres y mujeres salían de ellas, directo a sus lugares de empleo. Casi todos se desaparecían al cerrarse las puertas tras ellos, directo a un mismo lugar. Al mismo al que por cierto, iba Mauricio Salais, vistiendo una túnica delgada de color marrón y con un portafolios de piel en las manos.

—¡Que te vaya bien, papá! —se despidió de él una joven de cabello castaño, que era rizado en las puntas, morena y con unos ojos castaños cubiertos a medias por unos anteojos sin armazón —Acuérdate que tienes que llegar temprano, tendremos visitas.

El señor Salais asintió, sonriendo, para acto seguido desaparecerse.

—Bien, a trabajar —la joven cerró la puerta, sonrió para sí misma y corrió a una silla sencilla de madera, a ponerse un delantal a cuadros rosas y azules.

Los quehaceres domésticos, según Itzel del Carmen Salais Nicté, nunca acababan. No bien terminaba de barrer una habitación, recordaba que tenía algo en el fuego dispuesto, para la comida, y tenía que ir a vigilarlo. Luego iba por todas partes, poniendo orden, y procurando que bajo ninguna circunstancia descontrolarse, puesto que podía hacer magia accidental. Cosa que en ese momento, no le convenía.

No después de lo ocurrido en Europa, en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Un ataque ordenado por el Terror Rubio, Hugo Hagen, y del que a duras penas salieron vivos todos los que entonces se encontraban habitando aquellos terrenos: todo Hogwarts y sus visitantes, participantes en el Torneo de las Tres Partes. Al pensar en lo ocurrido el día de la tercera prueba, aún sentía escalofríos. Y eso que había ayudado a evitar una muerte.

Sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que iba a los dormitorios a tender las camas. Estaba por entrar al dormitorio de su padre cuando escuchó una especie de caída y algo golpeando la madera. Asustada y empuñando un palo de madera que encontró en su camino, regresó a la estancia principal, que servía de sala y comedor.

—¿Pero qué…? —soltó, entre sorprendida y alterada.

Había unas cuantas personas en su comedor. Una joven vestida de rojo con el oscuro cabello en dos chongos, un anciano vestido de azul y un hombre vestido de negro. Este último, por cierto, estaba tendido de costado en la mesa, como si hubiera caído en ella desde algún sitio alto. Los tres lucían túnicas, con lo que daban a entender que eran magos. Itzel arqueó las cejas, sin comprender.

—¿Se puede saber qué pretenden? —inquirió en español, enfadada —¿Cómo se atreven a aparecerse en mi casa así nada más?

Los visitantes se volvieron hacia ella con gestos de confusión. Al ver sus rasgos, Itzel se quedó más asombrada que antes. Aunque logró esbozar una sonrisa al reconocer a la chica.

—¡Yue Lin! —saludó, acercándose a ella luego de dejar el palo de madera apoyado en una silla —¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó en español, mirándola directo a los ojos.

Yue Lin Ming no apartó la vista y sonrió.

—¿No me digas que no sabías que veníamos? —inquirió a su vez en mandarín.

Itzel sacó la punta de la lengua, dando a entender que la había descubierto.

—Tal vez, pero ése no es el punto —le tendió una mano a la oriental para ayudarla a ponerse de pie —Sigo sin saber qué hacen aquí.

Yue Lin señaló al hombre vestido con túnica negra.

—Te presento al ministro de magia chino —indicó, esta vez usando el inglés como idioma de comunicación —Ming Tai Lin.

Itzel se volvió hacia el hombre, quien hacía una reverencia al oírse presentado, gesto que Itzel se apresuró a corresponder.

—Mucho gusto, señor —saludó en un inglés impecable —Soy Itzel Salais, a sus órdenes.

El anciano de túnica azul carraspeó sonoramente, llamando la atención de todos.

—Señorita Salais¿es ésta su casa? —quiso saber.

—Sí, profesor —afirmó Itzel, reconociendo a aquel anciano como el director de la Escuela Zen de Hechicería, Yuan Song —Lo que me lleva a preguntar cómo llegaron.

—En traslador —respondió Yue Lin sin darle importancia —Aunque fue de lo más incómodo. Casi al ir llegando, sentimos como si golpeáramos con algo y luego caímos.

—¡Ah, eso! —Itzel sonrió despreocupadamente —La villa Kuh Há está dentro de un escudo mágico anti–intrusos. Ningún mago extranjero puede entrar sin autorización. Lo que me extraña es que dejara pasar su traslador… —se quedó pensativa un segundo —A no ser que…

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. Los presentes se miraron entre sí, confundidos.

—Ya me lo temía —susurró en español Itzel, torciendo la boca en un gesto despectivo —Por favor, vayan por ese pasillo y entren en la segunda habitación a la derecha —les indicó a sus visitantes en inglés —Yo arreglo esto.

Los tres orientales asintieron y se fueron por donde Itzel les indicó, mientras ella respiraba profundamente, tomaba de nuevo su palo de madera y se encaminaba a la puerta. La abrió y al ver quién era, su gesto anterior se intensificó.

—¿Qué quieres, Terruño?

Un joven castaño de ojos oscuros la miraba con una sonrisa fanfarrona, vistiendo una túnica marrón con un emblema en la parte superior izquierda. El emblema mostraba un escudo redondo color amarillo y una lanza verde que lo cruzaba en diagonal.

—¿Cómo es que ahora permiten que gente como tú sea un tlapiani (5)? —se quejó Itzel con indiferencia —Y ya que lo menciono¿qué haces aquí?

—Hubo un aviso de intrusión a la villa en el Departamento de la Tlapixqui (6). Me enviaron a investigar —el joven acentuó su sonrisa —Además, sirve que vuelvo a verte.

Itzel le hizo una señal de desdén con una mano.

—Pues aquí no ha pasado nada —aseguró con cierto dejo de aburrimiento —Nada más que espero visitas. Mi novio y mis amigos¿sabes?

A la mención del novio de la joven, Terruño hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué le viste a ese tonto? —quiso saber.

Itzel fingió ponerse a pensar profundamente.

—¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? —inquirió, burlona, blandiendo su palo.

Terruño alzó una mano, en señal de rendición.

—Eres imposible —aseveró —Bueno, tendré que revisar las otras viviendas. Nos veremos, Itzel. Y espero que pronto.

El joven se alejó por la pequeña calle, luego de lo cual Itzel cerró la puerta de golpe.

—Sí que me pone de mal genio.

Se fue directo a la habitación donde les había dicho a los chinos que se ocultaran y los encontró en muy distintas posiciones: el ministro se había sentado en una silla de mimbre, en actitud pensativa, el profesor Song observaba con interés una pequeña pintura colgada en la cabecera de la cama y Yue Lin ocupaba un sitio en la cama, mirando algo que sostenía en las manos, con una sonrisa.

—Como lo pensé —les comentó a sus visitantes luego de llamar su atención con un simple "hola" —Su llegada sí se supo en la Secretaría. Esperemos que el tonto de Terruño se haya creído lo que le dije. Ahora¿gustan algo de comer o beber? Yo apenas iba a almorzar.

—¿Pues qué hora es aquí? —se interesó el profesor Song.

—Alrededor de las diez de la mañana.

—¿Y qué día es hoy? —preguntó ahora el ministro.

—Veinticinco de junio.

Yue Lin frunció el ceño al oír el dato, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a seguir, junto con sus compatriotas, a Itzel, directo a la mesa del comedor. Ahí, durante la siguiente media hora, se concentró en tomar el almuerzo que su amiga mexicana les sirvió, que consistió en algo que Itzel llamó "huevos rancheros".

—Son algo picantes —avisó Itzel —Tengan cuidado.

—Señorita Salais¿sabía que vendríamos? —preguntó el profesor Song cuando iba por la mitad de su ración de huevos.

Itzel, en ese momento con la boca llena, se limitó a asentir.

—Itzi, lamento decírtelo, pero nuestra llegada no es por algo bueno.

Yue Lin había hablado con un tono serio, haciendo a un lado su tenedor y clavándole la mirada a su amiga. La aludida dejó de comer para ver a los ojos a la oriental.

—Pues explícamelo —pidió en español, lo más amable que pudo.

Yue Lin soltó un suspiro y asintió.

—Tuve una visión —comenzó, sin dejar de mirar a Itzel y hablando en mandarín —Algo espantoso, si me permites decirlo. Era un ataque contra el ministro y él resultaba muerto. No podía permitir eso. Menos ahora que sé que él es familia.

Itzi arqueó las cejas, pasmada.

—Lo que me sorprendió de esta visión es que se cumplió demasiado rápido —continuó Yue Lin, resistiendo la tentación de bajar la mirada —La tuve y en menos de cinco minutos se hacía realidad. Debiste ver cómo atacaron la Torre Wu, rompieron una ventana de la oficina del ministro en el nivel Hou con toda la facilidad del mundo y luego… casi nos matan.

Itzi hizo una mueca.

—Tal como lo describes, no es bueno —afirmó con cautela —Pero lo que no entiendo es porqué viniste conmigo. No es que no me alegre verte, pero…

—Creí que podías ayudarme a aclarar algunas cosas. Que quizá… pasó algo como lo de la tercera prueba.

—Pues lamento decirte que lo único que sabía de antemano es que llegarías con tu director y el ministro. De ahí en fuera, mi Legado no me ha mostrado más. Y será mejor que descansen y se marchen antes que la Tlapixqui sepa que están aquí.

—¿La qué? —se extrañó Yue Lin.

—La Guardia Nacional —explicó Itzi con calma —Sus miembros, los tlapiantin, son el equivalente a los aurores. Como te decía, si la Tlapixqui sabe que están aquí, podrían arrestarlos. Entraron al país sin permiso y peor aún, a una población mágica protegida como Pedro por su casa…

—¿Cómo quién? —soltó Yue Lin, confusa.

Itzi negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

—Lo siento, es una frase que se usa mucho aquí —expuso —Significa que entraron a Kuh Há como si nada. Y eso no cualquiera puede hacerlo.

Yue Lin asintió en señal de comprensión.

—Disculpen —llamó entonces el ministro, viéndolas con estupefacción —¿Acaso me engañan mis oídos¿Cada una habla en su lengua natal y se entienden?

Las dos chicas se miraron, desconcertadas. Tan concentradas estaban en su charla que se habían olvidado que el profesor Song y el ministro estaban ahí.

—Perdone usted —se disculpó Itzi en inglés —Es algo que hacemos sin querer.

Yue Lin asintió silenciosamente, confirmando las palabras de su amiga.

—Si no les importa, quisiera saber algo —intervino el profesor Song con serenidad —Señorita Salais¿sabe dónde vive mi colega, el profesor García?

A Itzi la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pero logró asentir.

—En ese caso, me gustaría que me lo indicara —pidió el anciano maestro —Quizá él pueda ayudarnos a arreglar nuestra estancia aquí de manera discreta. No creo que sea conveniente que regresemos a China, al menos de momento.

Itzi comprendió y volvió a asentir.

—De hecho, tendré visitas en un rato y una de esas personas puede llevarlos —recordó, poniéndose de pie —Ahora si me permiten, voy a ordenar los dormitorios.

Se retiró, dejando a los tres extranjeros sentados a la mesa, terminando su almuerzo y sumidos en sus reflexiones. Justo cuando terminaron de comer, se oyó que llamaban a la puerta y se giraron hacia el pasillo por el que había desaparecido Itzi. En menos de tres segundos, la joven mexicana apareció, caminando hacia la puerta con paso ligero y sacudiéndose el delantal que traía sobre una desgastada túnica color rosa pálido.

—¡Hola, hola! —saludó Itzi a quienes halló parados en el umbral al abrir la puerta —Pasen, por favor. Espero que no les importe, pero tengo otras visitas.

Los recién llegados, dos castaños, un rubio y un chico de cabello negro, se quedaron un tanto confundidos con ese dato, y al mirar al comedor, se quedaron asombrados ante quienes lo ocupaban. Sin embargo, el rubio, cuyo cabello en un tono oscuro lucía unas cuantas mechas doradas y tenía unos ojos de un tono verde azulado, soltó una exclamación alegre.

—¡Yue Lin!

La joven oriental lo observó con atención, antes de sonreír.

—Hola, Lalo —saludó, llamando la atención de todos al hablar en español.

—No sabía que hablaras el idioma, Ming —intervino uno de los castaños en inglés, que poseía unos agradables ojos color miel.

—No lo hablo —Yue Lin adoptó el inglés para aclarar eso —Pero he aprendido algunas palabras. Me da gusto saludarte de nuevo, García.

Tonatiuh García Quezada sonrió al asentir.

Se hicieron las presentaciones de rigor y los jóvenes se quedaron impresionados de conocer al ministro de China, aunque no lo demostraron demasiado. Luego de eso, Yue Lin y Lalo se enfrascaron en una conversación en inglés muy animada, ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

—Y Lalo decía que nosotros éramos los locos por tener novias —comentó el chico de cabello negro, irónico.

—Compréndelo, Héctor, aún no conocía a una que le gustara —indicó Ton.

—Y esa chica¿de verdad era la campeona de su escuela? —se sorprendió el otro castaño —¿Tuviste que competir contra ella?

—Sí, y debo admitir que es buena oponente, Beto, sobre todo cuando hacía equipo con sus compañeros de Parte —Ton frunció el ceño —Ahora vuelvo.

Dejó a sus dos amigos sentados a la sala para ir a la cocina, donde Itzi se dedicaba a lavar los platos del almuerzo. Sonrió al verla tan afanada, tomó un trapo que encontró en un mostrador y se acercó a ayudarle.

—¿Quieres que seque los platos? —preguntó.

Itzi se volvió hacia él y asintió.

—¿Qué hacen los chinos aquí? —inquirió Ton sin rodeos.

Itzi suspiró con cierto cansancio.

—Básicamente, están huyendo —respondió —Intentaron matar al ministro.

A Ton casi se le cae el plato que secaba al escuchar eso.

—Yue Lin lo vio justo antes que pasara y lo único que se le ocurrió fue venir a verme, creyó que yo había visto algo más —Itzi detuvo su labor un segundo —Pero por desgracia, no sé nada. Lo único que ya sabía es que ella y los dos señores vendrían. Casi los cacha el idiota de Terruño¿sabías que ahora es tlapiani¡Qué desgracia!

—Nunca me has contado lo que te pasó con él —recordó Ton.

—No vale la pena. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que el idiota quiso pasarse de listo conmigo, pero lo puse en su lugar. Lo malo es que parece que no entendió la indirecta.

Esa explicación no hizo más que preocupar a Ton. Más a sabiendas que la familia paterna de Jonathan Terruño Álvarez era de las más conocidas de la comunidad mágica mexicana.

—¿Y qué van a hacer ahora? —se decidió a preguntar, notando que a Itzi no le agradaba en absoluto el tema de Terruño.

—El profe Song preguntó por tu abuelo —respondió Itzi, sonriendo a medias —Cree que él puede ayudarles a permanecer en el país un tiempo.

—De poder, puede. Solamente veamos si no es mucha molestia para él.

Itzi le sonrió con agradecimiento antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Muchas gracias —susurró.

Ton le sonrió a su vez.

—De nada.

&&&

_25 de junio de 2019._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_West End, Oxford Street._

El distrito comercial ubicado en West End, al oeste de la _City_ de Londres, es donde la crema y nata de los londinenses van a comprar y relajarse. Es un sitio de ocio por excelencia, y donde se encuentran toda clase de establecimientos, entre boutiques, restaurantes y bares. Y uno que otro local pequeño, pero antiguo y de mucho prestigio.

—Gracias por su compra.

Una joyería, que en comparación con los locales vecinos era diminuta, se encontraba abierta desde temprano. Una joven de unos diecisiete años, de cabello rubio rojizo y ojos de un tono verde grisáceo, la atendía con una vaga sonrisa cortés, y en ese momento, se quedó pensando en el artículo que acababa de vender. De pronto, una puerta tras ella se abrió ligeramente y una cabeza de cabello castaño claro se asomó por ella. Su dueño, un hombre maduro de espesa barba grisácea, la miró y le sonrió.

—Tu madre y yo tenemos que salir —informó —Estás a cargo, Mara.

La joven asintió y sonrió con algo más de amplitud.

—Que les vaya bien, padre —deseó.

El hombre castaño asintió, luego de lo cual su cabeza desapareció por la puerta, cerrándola tras sí. La chica, al cabo de unos segundos, abandonó el mostrador y se encaminó a la entrada de la joyería, a voltear un letrero que por una cara decía "Abierto" y por la otra, "Cerrado". Hizo que la cara de "Cerrado" quedara hacia la calle y regresó al mostrador, donde tomó asiento en una silla cercana y alcanzó un pequeño plato, donde había un emparedado de jamón.

El sonido de una campanilla provocó que la chica se detuviera a punto de darle el primer mordisco al emparedado. Se levantó, miró hacia la entrada, una puerta hecha de cristal, y se encontró con que una persona había penetrado en el local a pesar del letrero. La joven esbozó una mueca, y más ante la vestimenta de dicha persona: era totalmente oscura, y cubierta casi en su totalidad por una larga capa color vino. La persona traía puesta la capucha de la capa, dejando ver apenas parte de su rostro, de piel morena.

—Disculpe, pero está cerrado —indicó amablemente, intentando ver al recién llegado.

La persona, observando en ese momento a su alrededor, asintió.

—Vengo a hablar con usted —informó de repente, lo que sorprendió a la rubia rojiza. La voz indicaba que era una mujer y además, una persona conocida —¿Se puede, señorita Kreisky?

La joven, arqueando una ceja, asintió.

—Esto será rápido —aseguró la mujer, acercándose al mostrador e inclinándose sobre éste, como si admirara la mercancía —¿Qué sabe de un ataque a China?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida y en su semblante se dejó ver una sombra de ansiedad.

—Yo… —titubeó, sin dar con las palabras adecuadas para expresarse —Tengo un registro. Espere aquí.

La joven se perdió de vista tras la puerta por la que antes su padre se había asomado para despedirse, dando oportunidad a la mujer de la capa a admirar los artículos en venta. Lo hizo de manera cautelosa, girándose de vez en cuando a la puerta de crista, como si temiera que alguien la estuviera siguiendo. Al otro lado de la calle, justo frente a la joyería, creyó ver a una mujer rubia a la que conocía, pero sacudiendo la cabeza, eliminó la posibilidad.

—Aquí tiene —la joven dependienta había vuelto, pero no con el aspecto que tenía. Ahora su cabello era rubio y lacio, y sus ojos eran totalmente grises. Le tendía a la mujer de la capa color vino una especie de grabadora negra en miniatura, parecida a las que usan los periodistas —Su amiga sí que es buena en hechizos. Cumplió con su palabra.

La mujer de la capa color vino asintió levemente, estiró la mano y tomó la grabadora.

—¿Le importa si me la llevo? —quiso saber.

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Se la devolveré hoy mismo, lo prometo —declaró la mujer de la capa, guardándose el aparato en un bolsillo de lo que la rubia distinguió como una falda negra —Ahora, tengo que irme. Cuídese y que tenga buen día.

La rubia asintió de nuevo, y vio cómo su visitante se marchaba. A los pocos segundos, se acercó a la puerta de cristal, para quedarse viendo la calle, y frunció el ceño ante lo que vio: una mujer rubia delgada y excesivamente alta cruzaba la calle hacia la acera de la joyería y se iba en la misma dirección que la mujer de la capa color vino. Eso le dio muy mala espina.

—Esperemos que no sea nada —susurró antes de recorrer todo el local, bajar las cortinas metálicas de protección, tomar una chaqueta multicolor de detrás del mostrador junto con el emparedado de jamón y salir de la joyería, cerrándola con llave —Pero por si las dudas…

Le dio un mordisco al emparedado, distinguió por dónde se había ido la rubia altísima y poniéndose su chaqueta y la capucha de ésta, se puso en camino.

&&&

_25 de junio de 2019._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Departamento de Misterios, Ministerio de Magia._

La organización mágica encargada del orden y la paz en Reino Unido, el Ministerio de Magia, guardaba muchos secretos. La mayoría se encontraban bien custodiados en el Departamento de Misterios, el último nivel de las instalaciones subterráneas del ministerio, y que presentaba un lúgubre aspecto. Mientras que otros departamentos, ubicados en niveles superiores, estaban acondicionados con ventanas mágicas que reflejaban alguna ilusión que diera la sensación de exterior, el Departamento de Misterios estaba sumido en la penumbra, apenas iluminado con algunas antorchas. Aunque los miembros de dicho departamento tenían ciertas libertades a la hora de decorar sus diminutas oficinas.

—Pase, por favor —indicó una mujer de espesa cabellera castaña, recogida entonces en una cola de caballo, sin levantar la vista de los pergaminos que leía.

La puerta de aquella oficina decorada con algunas fotografías mágicas en las paredes y un florero sobre uno de los tantos archiveros ahí instalados, se abrió. En el umbral, un hombre joven y atractivo, de cabello negro y brillante e interesantes ojos violetas, admiró la oficina por un segundo antes de comentar.

—Remus siempre dice la verdad.

Al oír aquello, la mujer castaña alzó la mirada, del mismo color de su cabello. Observó al hombre un solo instante y con eso supo quién era.

—Pasa, Jim.

El hombre sonrió y entró, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

—Debo decir que no todo lo que dice Remus es cierto —comentó de pronto la mujer.

Jim se echó a reír.

—Es posible, pero yo solamente me refería a su afición por resolver misterios —y con un gesto de mano, abarcó el sitio, lleno hasta el tope de pergaminos y libros de consulta.

—Más que nada, me gusta aprender algo nuevo siempre —sentenció la mujer, sonriendo, e hizo a un lado los pergaminos que había estado leyendo —Bien, Jim¿en qué puedo servirte?

Por toda respuesta, Jim colocó sobre el escritorio lo que a simple vista parecía una caja negra y rectangular de plástico.

—Su grabadora mágica funciona —felicitó —El registro se realizó en el momento justo.

La mujer tomó la cajita, que en realidad era una grabadora muggle en miniatura como las que usan los periodistas, y oprimió un par de botones. A continuación, una voz de chica por completo inexpresiva se dejó oír.

—_El sol y la luna de oriente logran verse, antes de una amenaza contra el sol perpetrada por la amenaza proveniente de Germania… Buscan explicaciones en la tierra del dios del agua, pero citlalli vespertina no puede dárselas… El sol y la luna de oriente se unirán contra el resto de los mandatos, puesto que quieren despedazarlos… Y la amenaza proveniente de Germania no se dará por vencida… Seguirá con su causa perdida tras las Pitonisas y las hijas del doble día…_

La voz se apagó y un sonido en la grabadora indicó que era el fin de la cinta. La mujer dejó la grabadora en su escritorio y frunció el ceño, pensativa.

—¿Qué opina, señora Potter? —inquirió Jim.

La mujer dio un leve respingo.

—Oh, por favor, no seas tan formal —pidió, sonriendo —No soy mayor que tú por más de tres años, supongo. Puedes llamarme Hermione.

Jim asintió.

—Esto es bastante perturbador¿ya se confirmó el ataque a China? —quiso saber la señora Potter con gesto severo.

Jim volvió a asentir.

—La Torre Wu es el edificio mágico más protegido de China y aún no saben cómo es que alguien pudo penetrar al nivel donde está la oficina del ministro, el nivel Hou —explicó el hombre en tono profesional —Lo raro es que según los aurores chinos, hay rastros mágicos del uso de un traslador, lo que les hace pensar que el ministro escapó. Lo malo es que no han tenido noticias suyas y la familia está presionando muy duro para que lo encuentren.

—¿Cómo se llama el ministro de magia chino?

—Apenas fue electo hace una semana. Se nos informó que se llama Tai Lin Ming.

La señora Potter arqueó las cejas.

—Ming, en chino, significa "mandato" —susurró, más para sí misma que para Jim, quien a pesar de eso, escuchaba con atención —No sé mucho mandarín, pero algo me dice que el nuevo ministro chino y la campeona de Zen estaban juntos al momento del ataque. Parte del nombre de ella significa "luna". Lo que significa… —se quedó callada un segundo antes de concluir —Que creo saber dónde están ahora.

Jim frunció el entrecejo, un tanto incrédulo.

—Eso ayudaría mucho —soltó con cierta ironía —El clan Ming es uno de los más antiguos e importantes de China. Según nuestras averiguaciones, el clan estaba orgulloso de que uno de sus miembros hubiera alcanzado un puesto tan alto. Sin embargo, había rencillas entre el ministro y sus parientes, así que…

—Seguro por eso quieren despedazarlo¿no? —aventuró la señora Potter.

Esa frase le abrió los ojos a Jim sobre lo que acababa de oír en la grabadora.

—No creerá que… el clan tuvo que ver… —tartamudeó, sorprendido.

—No sé, pero no lo dudaría —la señora Potter se encogió de hombros —Habría que investigar un poco. Por cierto¿cómo está tu amiga?

Ante el cambio de tema, Jim supo que ya no se hablaría del contenido de la cinta de la grabadora. Al menos de momento.

—Se fue a la Europa continental —respondió con gesto preocupado —Espera poder obtener algunos datos más de nuestro rubio preferido —hizo una mueca —Aunque sabe que será casi imposible, dado lo que pasó en Hogwarts.

La señora Potter asintió.

—Le enviaré esto a la señorita Kreisky —dijo, señalando la grabadora —La va a necesitar. Y por otra parte, comunícate con tu amiga. Dile que tenga mucho cuidado.

Jim asintió, se puso de pie y despidiéndose con un gesto de mano, salió de la pequeña oficina. La señora Potter, por su parte, tomó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma, escribió unas cuantas líneas y luego de doblarlo de manera extraña, le apuntó con su varita. Al instante, el pergamino se convirtió en un avión de papel viviente, que salió despedido por un hueco casi imperceptible en una esquina superior de la oficina, en el que cupo a duras penas. Las pocas líneas del pergamino, dirigido a un colega de la señora Potter en el Departamento de Misterios, decía lo siguiente:

_Querido Anom: Estoy haciendo una investigación y necesito tu ayuda. Por curiosidad¿cómo se dice "dios del agua" en maya"? Por tu atención, gracias._

_Hermione Potter._

(1) Wu _en chino, significa _cinco.

(2)_ En chino,_ Huo _quiere decir_ fuego.

(3) Tai _es parte del nombre chino del_ sol.

(4)_ La palabra_ Kuh _significa_ Dios.

(5) Tlapiani_, en náhuatl, quiere decir_ guardián.

(6)_ La palabra_ tlapixqui_, en náhuatl, significa _policía

&&&

_22 de Febrero de 2007. 1:05 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags)_

_Hola, gente bonita. Aquí Bell reportándose. ¿Creyeron que los dejaría en suspenso por más tiempo? Pues no, lo siento, jajaja Si acaso me tardé, fue falta de tiempo (ya les contaré...). Aquí tienen el segundo capi, que espero que les guste._

_Ahora, como pudieron darse cuenta, los llevé a un recorrido por el globo: de China a México, y de allí a Inglaterra¡qué viaje! Si hiciera eso en la vida real, acabaría exhausta. Ni puedo imaginármelo._

_Primeramente, lo ocurrido en China. Aproveché para presentar la sede del Ministerio de ese país, la Torre Wu. ¿Porqué se llama así? Ah, por los elementos espirituales que manejan ellos: agua, tierra, fuego, metal y madera. Esos elementos, junto con el Yin y el Yang, son básicos en su astrología, y me pareció buena idea incorporarlos. Pero bueno, regresando al ataque contra el ministro¿qué les pareció eso de que Tai Lin y Yue Lin sean familia? Y más con semejantes nombres… Aprovecho para darle las gracias a mi nueva herramienta en eso de poner palabras extranjeras y su significado: los diccionarios para autodidactas "Aulex". Una amiga me los dio a conocer y desde entonces me han servido mucho. Así que si a alguien se le ofrece alguna palabreja extranjera, ya le di el dato._

_Ahora, México. La villa Kuh Há es un sitio bonito, acogedor, algo así como un pueblito algo grande, jajaja. También aquí puse palabras nuevas, como el equivalente al auror: el tlapiani (siendo sincera, el plural me lo inventé yo, jajaja) y la Tlapixqui, la Guardia Nacional, que me suena como al ejército¿a ustedes no? Lo que me agradó fue que Lalo pudiera ver de nuevo a Yue Lin¡qué bonito! No creí que pasara pronto, pero pasó. Lo malo estuvo en que Itzi no pudo informar nada más a lo que vio Yue Lin.._

_Y ya terminando el recorrido, Londres. Aquí hubo dos escalas: la joyería en Oxford Street y el Departamento de Misterios, en el Ministerio. Creo que es obvio a qué familia pertenece la joyería¿no es así? Y sigo con mis enredos¿quién será la rubia increíblemente alta? Pues eso, amigos(as) míos(as) me lo reservo para el futuro. En mi mente apenas se está creando el personaje, así que no me presionen, por fa. Lo que sí puedo decir es que traerá problemas. Tantos o más como la grabación que oyeron Hermione y Jim (ay, cómo me encanta este hombre, es tan inteligente y simpático… Jajaja)_

_Bueno, siendo todo por el momento, me despido. En un rato me largo a la uni, así que hay que prepararlo todo. Cuídense y nos leemos pronto._


	3. Parientes del pasado

**Tres: Parientes del pasado.**

_25 de junio de 2019._

_Berlín, Alemania._

_Puerta de Brandeburgo, bulevar Unter den Linden._

Caía la noche en gran parte de Alemania, incluyendo, obviamente, a su capital Berlín. Ciudad orgullosa y cruelmente abatida en incontables ocasiones por los desastres humanos llamados guerras, Berlín ha logrado que Alemania se sienta feliz de tenerla por capital. Es una ciudad industrial y cultural impresionante, donde cualquiera puede fascinarse ya sea por su historia, en alguna ocasión dividida por un muro, o simplemente por su arquitectura antigua.

Muestra del pasado arquitectónico es la Puerta de Brandeburgo, que cerraba a Berlín en el siglo XVIII y cuyo diseño está inspirado en los propileos (puertas ceremoniales) del Partenón en Atenas. Ahora, esta puerta queda en el centro de la capital alemana, en el extremo oeste del bulevar Unter den Linden (el "Paseo de los Tilos"), una de las vías urbanas más importantes por sus edificios históricos, y esa puerta ha sido sede, a lo largo de los años, de varios hechos trascendentales. Tanto muggles como mágicos.

—Llegas tarde.

La persona que descansaba en una de las columnas, un hombre rubio de aspecto duro, observó con el ceño fruncido a quien se acercaba por la plaza llena de gente que se iba a casa a descansar luego de un largo día de trabajo.

—Sí, claro, como digas —espetó en alemán la recién llegada, una mujer morena que se cubría con una capa color vino. Dejó caer la capucha y una cascada de cabello oscuro y ondulado quedó libre, ondeando a la escasa brisa del incipiente verano. Los ojos marrones de la mujer se clavaron en el rubio con desafío —¿Qué quieres?

El hombre rubio sonrió con algo de ironía.

—Espera a que llegue alguien más y hablaremos —indicó.

La mujer morena arqueó una ceja. Eso de esperar no le daba buena espina. Y su mal presentimiento se confirmó cuando vio que por el otro lado de la plaza venía una figura increíblemente alta, de cabellos rubios.

—Hola —saludó la tercera persona, también una mujer, que a diferencia de la morena, vestía por completo de negro. Sus labios, muy delgados, esbozaron una extraña mueca maliciosa al clavarle a la otra mujer sus ojos, fríos como el acero —Gusto en verte, Turner.

La morena inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, pero no dijo nada.

—Ya que estamos reunidos, vamos al grano —el rubio alzó la vista, aparentemente admirando la estatua de una cuadriga guiada por la Victoria alada que coronaba la puerta de Brandeburgo —Turner¿conseguiste algo en Inglaterra?

La morena, sin dejarse amedrentar por la rubia que no le quitaba la vista de encima, asintió vagamente, al tiempo que soltaba un bufido.

—No entiendo para qué mantener mis contactos en el Ministerio —espetó quedamente.

—Eso, Turner, te lo diré en su momento —aseguró el rubio, para luego volverse hacia la otra mujer —Romanov¿qué me tienes, eh?

La rubia, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro con gracia, sonrió.

—Pues no mucho. Hay pocos que quieran unírsenos. Tal parece que el ataque a Hogwarts los desanimó por la cantidad de bajas.

El rubio frunció el ceño, esta vez con desagrado.

—Bien, no importa —indicó, enfadado —De todas formas, voy a cambiarte de asignación, Romanov. Irás a China y averiguarás qué rayos falló en nuestro ataque.

La rubia asintió, mientras que la morena arqueó las cejas.

—¿China? —inquirió, algo sorprendida.

—Turner, el jefe mandó matar al nuevo ministro chino¿no me digas que no lo sabías? —la rubia la miraba con una antipatía casi palpable.

—Algo escuché cuando fui a ver a mis contactos, pero no era nada confirmado —respondió Turner con total tranquilidad —Déjenme adivinar¿intentaron atacar al tipo en el interior de la Torre Wu?

La rubia la miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —quiso saber.

—Porque la única forma en que uno de nuestros ataques fallara era intentando penetrar uno de los edificios mágicos más resguardados de China —le hizo ver Turner, visiblemente impaciente —Es la sede del Ministerio de Magia de ese país, por todos los cielos¿a quién se le ocurrió meterse ahí a la fuerza?

Se hizo el silencio entre aquellas tres personas, roto solamente por las charlas alegres de un grupo de jóvenes teutones que reían con entusiasmo. Cuando el grupo de jóvenes se alejó, el rubio desvió la vista de la estatua de la puerta y miró a ambas mujeres por turnos.

—Ahora no estoy para discusiones absurdas —les aclaró, haciendo una mueca, con lo que una cicatriz muy marcada en su mejilla derecha se vio más fea —Cada quien a lo suyo. Turner, te necesito en Inglaterra cada vez que puedas, hazles creer a esos idiotas que aún estás de su parte, pero no te excedas —la mujer morena asintió —Y tú, Romanov, en cuanto sepas lo que falló en el ataque en China, te desvías en tu ministerio a sonsacar lo que creas que nos resulte útil para nuestro próximo golpe allí. No importando sus actividades, a las dos las quiero ver en el cuartel general el primer viernes de agosto.

Las dos mujeres asintieron y vieron cómo el hombre rodeaba la columna en la que había estado apoyado, para desaparecerse sin dejar rastro.

—¿Cómo te fue en Inglaterra, Turner? —quiso saber Romanov, con sorna —¿Hiciste muchas compras en Oxford Street?

Turner la miró por encima de un hombro, dado que le daba la espalda, y le dedicó una mueca de fastidio.

—A decir verdad, quería ver un nuevo par de pendientes, pero no me gustaron.

Romanov abandonó su gesto sarcástico, para quedarse impávida.

—Algo grande escondes, Turner, y lo voy a averiguar —sentenció, antes de imitar al rubio y rodear una columna de la puerta con discreción, para desaparecerse.

Al notar que su acompañante se había ido, Turner se permitió soltar un suspiro.

—Ojalá todo esto valga la pena, Kelly —susurró, con acento melancólico —Quiero vivir en paz de una vez por todas.

Y acto seguido, rodeó una columna, pero no para desaparecerse, sino para quitarse la capa color vino y dejar al descubierto su conjunto de falta y blusa color negro, que hacía juego con un listón que estaba atado a su cuello. Se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo con una liga negra y sólo hasta entonces rodeó la columna para desaparecerse.

&&&

_25 de junio de 2019._

_Berlín, Alemania._

_Restaurante Kohlröserl _(1)_, bulevar __Kurfürstendamm._

El bulevar más conocido e importante de Berlín, el Kurfürstendamm., está desbordante de transeúntes, que desfilan sin cesar por las tiendas, los hoteles, los restaurantes y los cines que en esa calle existen. Es bien sabido que cuando la noche es joven, las personas aprovechan para entretenerse un rato paseando por esa avenida tan llena de vida, pero mientras los minutos pasan, los comercios van haciendo sus últimas negociaciones del día.

Lo mismo podría decirse de un pequeño restaurante ubicado casi al final del bulevar, casi colindante con lo que queda de la Iglesia Conmemorativa del Káiser Guillermo, una torre en ruinas que se conserva para demostrar la inutilidad de la guerra. La gente observa la fachada, adornada por el dibujo de una graciosa orquídea negra que semeja a una rosa, por una décima de segundo, para luego desviar la vista hacia la torre de la iglesia. Como si no existiera. A menos, claro, que se sea un mago.

Una mujer se aparece por dentro del restaurante, en la entrada principal. Luego de mirar por la puerta de cristal cortado de reojo, se acomoda la falda negra que usa, que le llega hasta la rodilla, se dobla bien el cuello de su blusa negra y se pasa una mano por su melena oscura, atada en una cola de caballo. En un brazo le cuelga una capa color vino y respirando profundamente, se dirige al capitán de meseros, que tras un pequeño atril, va recibiendo a los escasos magos y brujas que esa noche cenarán ahí.

—Buenas noches, bienvenida al Kohlröserl, Fraülein (2) —la saludó el capitán de meseros con toda cortesía, en perfecto alemán.

La mujer inclinó la cabeza en señal de amabilidad.

—Tengo una cita —indicó, aunque a sus oídos, esas palabras sonaron de lo más extrañas.

—¿Nombre? —inquirió el capitán.

La mujer pronunció un apellido, que para el capitán sonó claramente inusual, y casi al instante la mujer obtuvo una respuesta.

—Su acompañante ya llegó —indicó —Pase por aquí.

El capitán abandonó su atril y con una mano, le señaló el camino. La mujer lo siguió al interior del restaurante, admirándolo con discreción, pero a la vez con deleite.

Era un local pequeño, iluminado a esas horas por ornamentados candelabros dorados cuyas velas emitían un brillo tenue, pero suficiente. Las mesas, circulares y cubiertas por manteles blancos, lucían en el centro floreros de plata con varias flores naturales, entre las que resaltaban aquellas similares a la orquídea negra del letrero de entrada. En las mesas ya ocupadas, magos y brujas vestidos elegantemente degustaban platillos de aspecto delicado y exótico, charlando con alegría como si olvidaran la actual situación en la Europa continental y en Alemania, particularmente. En las mesas vacías, por otra parte, había platos y cubiertos dispuestos con total corrección, en espera de ser usados. La mujer no pudo menos que asombrarse ante la gala del lugar.

—Aquí estamos —anunció de pronto el capitán de meseros, tendiéndole las manos —¿Me permite su capa por favor, Fraülein?

La mujer asintió, entregándole la capa, y vio de reojo hacia la mesa que ocuparía. Un hombre bien parecido levantó la mirada del menú negro de terciopelo que leía y le sonrió.

—Ordenen cuando quieran —el capitán les dedicó la típica sonrisa amable de cualquier mesero para con sus clientes antes de dar media vuelta —Disfruten la velada.

La mujer asintió vagamente, tomando asiento frente al hombre. Al instante, apareció un menú de terciopelo negro frente a ella, sobre la mesa.

—Qué buen servicio —comentó con asombro, dejando translucir en su alemán un vago acento inglés —Hace mucho que…

Se quedó callada lentamente, y en su semblante podía notarse cierta tristeza.

—Hace mucho que no vienes a Alemania¿verdad? —intentó adivinar el hombre bien parecido, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Sí, podría decirse —admitió la mujer morena —Oye, te sienta bien ese color de cabello.

El hombre hizo un mohín de fastidio fingido, mirando de reojo su imagen en el reluciente florero de plata. Su cabello, de un tono castaño rojizo, parecía contrastar con sus ojos, de un verde oscuro intenso.

—A mí no me gusta —renegó el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros —Pero dada la situación, creo que es mejor que no me ande quejando. A propósito¿porqué llegaste tarde?

—Lo siento, pero tuve una cita. Y confirmé lo de China.

El hombre asintió, pesaroso. Como si hubiera confirmado un mal presentimiento.

—Muy bien, habrá que discutir los pormenores durante el plato fuerte —indicó, tomando el menú a su lado —Por el momento, un aperitivo nos caería muy bien.

La mujer no pudo evitar reír un poco.

—Solamente tú podrías decir algo así —soltó con ánimo.

El hombre, sin inmutarse, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Ordenaron la cena a los platos y éstos se llenaron casi al instante de la comida que querían. Entre bocado y bocado, la mujer ponía al tanto a su acompañante de algunas cosas y éste se limitaba a escuchar con atención, asintiendo de vez en cuando para dar a entender que comprendía. Cuando llegaron los postres, el hombre sonrió sinceramente al ver cómo la mujer probaba el primer bocado de su Apfel Strudel (3)

—¡Deliciosa! —susurró ella, extasiada.

—Ahora, ya con el postre, hay algo más que quiero saber, Katrina.

La mujer bajó el tenedor, lo colocó a un lado del plato y lo observó con atención.

—Sí, dime —pidió.

El hombre, que había pedido de postre una copa de helado, también dejó su cuchara.

—¿Quisieras repetir la cita?

Katrina arqueó las cejas.

—Si hablas de trabajo, claro que tendremos que repetirla —repuso ella, para luego esbozar una sonrisa y agregar —Y si no fuera así… Igualmente la repetiría. Aunque habría que esperar a que todo esto terminara, Orestes.

El hombre sonrió ampliamente, demostrando así lo satisfecho que se sentía.

—Siendo así, ya no me importa el color de mi cabello —afirmó.

Katrina no pudo evitar reír ante semejante comentario.

&&&

_25 de junio de 2019._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Centro de Hyde Park._

Era tarde, muy tarde, para andar a esas horas en la calle, y más en Hyde Park. Eso cualquiera con algo de sentido común lo sabía, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella? Tenía que llegar a su destino. Tenía que hacerlo esa misma noche. Era su única oportunidad.

Había investigado a fondo, vaya que lo había hecho. No por nada buscar, descubrir y aplicar conocimientos eran sus especialidades. Eso no le había servido de mucho en su vida personal, pues en los últimos años, sentía que había ido de mal en peor, pero en el trabajo sí que habían sido cualidades más que apreciadas. Si tan solo no hubiera hecho la elección equivocada hacía tantos años… Aunque lo único bueno de aquella elección lo llevaba ahora en brazos, deseando procurarle todo el bienestar posible.

Cruzó Hyde Park con cautela y no precisamente porque hubiera algún peligro de que la descubrieran. Si así era, unos cuantos movimientos bastarían para zafarse de las dificultades. No, lo que la preocupaba era que llegando a su destino, todo su esfuerzo hubiera sido en vano. Todas sus indagaciones, los favores cobrados y los que ella misma había realizado para obtener los datos que quería se fueran al caño. Pero no permitiría que eso sucediera. Si su primer plan fallaba, simplemente tendría que elaborar otro. Sería un largo proceso, casi tanto como el que le llevó al plan que estaba a punto de ejecutar, pero lo repetiría de ser necesario.

Knightsbridge era un barrio elegantísimo, ahí solamente vivían familias con dinero y "con clase", supuestamente. Sabía lo suficiente como para poder afirmar que la mayoría de esas familias tenían oscuros secretos qué ocultar tras su fachada de educación y un buen fajo de billetes. Meneó la cabeza, se acomodó lo que cargaba en brazos con delicadeza y siguió su camino. Pronto llegó ante la puerta principal de lo que parecía una mansión enorme, y sin importarle que fueran cerca de las dos y media de la mañana, localizó el timbre y llamó.

Pasaron varios segundos sin que obtuviera respuesta y eso se lo esperaba. Es decir¿quién espera visitas a las tantas de la madrugada? Nadie, se dijo con cierta impaciencia. Giró la cabeza a ambos lados de la solitaria calle, por la que apenas se veían transitar algunos autos de los más recientes modelos (seguramente pertenecientes a los juniors de las casas aledañas que regresaban de alguna fiesta) y luego de dudarlo un instante, volvió a llamar, pero esta vez con más insistencia. Sabía que era una descortesía, pero necesitaba que la atendieran. Según lo que sabía, al día siguiente no habría nadie en esa casa. Y a ella no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

De pronto, oyó que la puerta se abría lentamente, aunque no por completo. Un ojo redondo, grande y verde, casi del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, se dejó ver por la pequeña ranura que formó la entreabierta puerta y una voz chillona, en voz algo baja, inquirió.

—¿Qué desea, señorita?

—Necesito hablar con los señores de la casa —respondió ella, con la voz más firme que pudo, que sin embargo no ocultaba su miedo a ser descubierta —Sé que es tarde, pero es importante. ¿Podría dejarme pasar? No quisiera quedarme a esperar respuesta aquí afuera.

El dueño de aquel ojo verde ladeó la cabeza, como si estuviera pensando lo que debía hacer, y la mujer, a través de la ranura de la puerta, alcanzó a distinguir una oreja parecida a la de un murciélago. Frunció el ceño, pensativa.

—Por favor —insistió al cabo de un momento —Si no, soy capaz de sacar la varita.

Ante aquellas palabras, lo que fuera que poseía ese ojo verde y grande dio un respingo.

—Disculpe la señorita bruja —susurró un tanto asustado —Pero debo consultarlo con mis amos y no puedo dejarla entrar. Iré lo más pronto posible¿podría esperar?

A la mujer no le quedó más remedio que asentir.

—Pero que sea rápido —rogó, acomodándose de nuevo aquello que cargaba.

El dueño del ojo verde asintió y cerró la puerta, escuchándose luego al otro lado una especie de "plin". La mujer volvió a vigilar la calle en ambas direcciones antes de percibir cómo la puerta se abría de nuevo, pero esta vez por completo, revelando al dueño del ojo verde: un elfo doméstico, que una criatura parecida a un humano, con ojeras amplias de murciélago, que llevaba a modo de vestimenta una extraña combinación de prendas de vestir y que al cuello, le colgaba un extraño medallón, donde estaba grabado un rayo. La larga nariz del elfo casi roza el suelo cuando hizo una reverencia ante ella.

—Dobby la llevará con sus amos, señorita —indicó el pequeño ser, haciéndole un gesto de mano para indicarle que lo siguiera —Por aquí, si es tan amable, señorita.

La mujer asintió y lo siguió. Admiró el jardín, que parecía cuidado con esmero, y luego se quedó de una pieza al ver la casa. Era enorme, tal como había supuesto, pero no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención. La casa despedía un aura… tan cálida… Podía respirarse tranquilidad, confianza, y sobre todo, amor. En esa casa había mucho amor, de eso no había duda.

—Por aquí, señorita —oyó que decía la voz chillona del elfo.

Ella obedeció, y sin saber porqué, aferró de manera protectora a aquello que llevaba en brazos. Sabía que en esa casa no podía pasarle nada malo, pero era tanto por lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar a ella… Era lógico que ante algo desconocido, temiera.

Llegaron a una sala de lo más agradable, en su mayor parte decorada en tonos rojizos, y que tenía una chimenea empotrada en la pared opuesta a la entrada. En aquel momento estaba apagada, cosa normal en una noche calurosa de principios de verano, y sobre la repisa de la misma, se veían algunos portarretratos dorados, aunque lo que más llamaba la atención era que las fotografías en ellos parecían… vivas.

—Buenas noches —saludó una voz grave, perteneciente a un hombre.

La mujer vio de dónde provenía. En el sofá, luciendo una bata color verde oscuro sobre la pijama, se encontraba un hombre alto y moreno, de corto y revuelto cabello negro, que usaba anteojos redondos delante de unos ojos de color verde impresionante. Aunque lo que más impresionaba de ese hombre era un rasgo un tanto insignificante para quien no fuera buen observador: una cicatriz en la frente medio oculta por su flequillo. Una cicatriz en forma de rayo que era la que hacía a aquel hombre una de las personas más famosas de Reino Unido. Al menos para ciertas personas.

—Es un honor conocerlo —dijo enseguida la mujer, haciendo una pequeña inclinación —Y de nuevo me disculpo por venir a semejante hora.

—Dobby nos dice que es algo importante —comentó ahora una voz de mujer un tanto severa, pero a la vez amable. La visitante pudo ver que su dueña era una mujer de larga melena castaña, cuya mirada, del mismo color, estaba fija en ella —Y confiamos en su palabra. Dobby —se volvió hacia el elfo, quien hizo una reverencia —Trae algo de té, por favor.

—Sí, señora —el elfo asintió con energía y acto seguido, desapareció.

—Tome asiento, por favor —le pidió el hombre a la visitante, señalando un sillón cercano.

La mujer asintió, y al sentarse, se acomodó en el regazo aquello que había estado cargando con tanto celo, observándolo con una ternura infinita.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó por lo bajo la mujer castaña —¿Está bien?

Obviamente se refería a lo que descansaba en el regazo de su visitante, a lo que ésta se limitó a contestar con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—En ese caso, la escuchamos —dijo el hombre con amabilidad —Pero antes, si no le molesta que pregunte¿podría decirnos su nombre?

La visitante asintió, pero antes, se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Como la cara se la ocultaba a medias con una especie de gorra de béisbol, consideró que debía quitársela. Así lo hizo, dejando ver el rostro agraciado de una mujer de tez pálida, abundantes pecas en la nariz y unos preciosos ojos color azul lavanda, un tono fuera de lo común, por cierto. Su cabello, de un tono negro muy parecido al del hombre, no le llegaba más allá de sus hombros, y todo porque era muy corto. Sonrió tímidamente al ver la expresión de sus anfitriones.

—Como ya les dije, es un honor conocerlos —dijo con voz pausada —Soy Violet.

—Como la flor —susurró la mujer castaña.

La mujer asintió.

—Tendrá un apellido¿no? —aventuró el hombre.

—Sí, lo tengo, pero no se los diré por el momento —indicó Violet, firme.

El hombre no insistió.

—¿En qué podemos servirle? —quiso saber la castaña, hablando con amabilidad.

Violet suspiró, como reuniendo valor. Miró directamente al hombre.

—Señor Potter¿recuerda su vida como muggle?

El hombre hizo una mueca.

—No es algo que me guste recordar a menudo —espetó, procurando seguir hablando con cierta cordialidad —Pero sí, aún me acuerdo de esos tiempos. ¿Qué sabe al respecto?

Violet volvió a suspirar.

—Algunas cosas, pero la primera versión que oí era algo… cambiada. A usted lo pintaban como al malo del cuento —sonrió con ironía —Lo bueno es que soy bruja y no me la creí.

El hombre arqueó las cejas.

—Pero vayamos por partes —indicó Violet, al percibir el gesto del señor Potter —En primer lugar, creo que debería aclarar que no soy inglesa. Mi nombre es en ese idioma, pero eso no es nada. En realidad, soy rusa.

—Pues no lo parece —se atrevió a observar la castaña.

—Tal vez, pero es cierto —Violet sonrió levemente antes de seguir —Mis padres eran rusos, y magos muy buenos, debo añadir. En Rusia nuestra familia era muy conocida, tanto como aquí lo son ustedes, los Potter, pero no por los mismos motivos. Más bien por ser un grupo de ricachones con ideas algo excéntricas.

Y rió suavemente, deteniéndose a los pocos segundos. Como si hacía mucho que no reía.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, para luego aclararse la garganta —Verán, éramos tomados por locos. Hacíamos un montón de cosas atrevidas, como despilfarrar galeones en causas muggles o incluso casarnos con ellos —hizo una mueca, entre triste y furiosa, para luego agregar —Y uno que otro eligió un mal camino. Así somos en mi familia.

—¿Y usted qué hizo? —indagó el hombre.

Violet se encogió de hombros.

—Apoyar causas muggles —respondió con cierto desenfado —Y bueno… una mala decisión que me llevó a tener esto —y se señaló a sí misma, haciendo énfasis en sus ropas desgastadas y en lo que descansaba en su regazo.

La pareja dueña de la casa la miró como si no comprendiera de lo que hablaba.

—Conocí a un inglés hace algunos años —dijo Violet, dando comienzo a un relato que pensaba llevarse a la tumba, al menos hasta antes de concebir su plan —Era director de una pequeña organización que se dedicaba a otorgar becas de estudios a niños muggles de bajos recursos. Lo vi por primera vez en Moscú, charlamos un par de veces y acepté en dar algunos donativos de vez en cuando. Desde un principio, el inglés me pareció tan poca cosa, que nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que mi amabilidad le llamaría la atención de alguna forma. Al paso de los meses, me invitaba a pasear cada vez que iba a Moscú, cenábamos y platicábamos de mil cosas. Tan indiferente era para mí que me sorprendió cuando me pidió matrimonio. Me negué, obviamente, yo no lo amaba. Pero siguió insistiendo y al ver su empeño, creo que pudo más en mí la compasión que otra cosa, y acabé aceptando. Ahí tienen la peor decisión de mi vida.

Violet suspiró con desgano.

—Pero… ¿qué no es feliz? —inquirió la castaña.

—¿Qué¡No! —soltó Violet, sonriendo con cierto desprecio —Señora Potter, da la casualidad de que no sabía la serpiente que me echaba al cuello. El hombre caballeroso que había conocido como alguien preocupado por otros era una simple fachada. Al poco tiempo de casados, luego de vivir una temporada en Moscú, decretó que nos marchábamos a Inglaterra. No tengo nada en contra de este país, lo poco que conozco de él me ha gustado, pero que me arrancaran de mi tierra sin siquiera consultarme… —soltó un bufido indignado antes de seguir —Se lo dije, le dije que al menos iba a despedirme de mi familia, pero no lo consintió. Entonces le afirmé que no le estaba pidiendo permiso, le estaba avisando, y fue cuando… Bueno, les bastará con decirles que tuve que practicar algo de magia curativa en una de mis mejillas —suspiró, pero esta vez con resignación.

—¿Pero cómo es posible? —se sorprendió la señora Potter, escandalizada, a sabiendas de lo que eso significaba.

—No sé, sólo pasó. Estaba tan asombrada que no pude reaccionar. Al segundo siguiente lo tenía a un lado, disculpándose por su arranque, y jurando que no volvería a pasar. Pero sabía que se repetiría, no por nada había estudiado la sociedad muggle a fondo. Así que fingí que le creía para tenerlo calmado, lo dejé preparando el viaje a Inglaterra, y en cuanto cometió un descuido, me le escapé. Claro, si para algo sirve ser bruja —agregó, sonriendo con malicia.

—Pero todo eso… ¿qué tiene que ver cono nosotros? —quiso saber el señor Potter.

—A eso voy. Luego de escapármele, tramité el divorcio según las leyes muggles, pues por fortuna no nos casamos bajo las leyes mágicas rusas, ésas son un tanto más complicadas. Pues bien, logré enterarme que se puso rabioso con mi huída. Y más con la carta que le dejé, en la que le pedí que no me buscara porque le iba a pesar. Aunque ahora que sé bien quién es, creo que lo que más le molestó fue la posdata de la carta: "Ah, cariño¿adivina qué? Te has casado con una bruja. Una de verdad, con magia, varita y toda la cosa. Así que si me vuelves a poner una mano encima, te maldeciré como no tienes idea."

—¿Se lo soltó así, sin más? —la señora Potter se quedó de una pieza al oír eso.

Violet se echó a reír, y esta vez sin detenerse. Además, sentía que le había hecho mucha falta a lo largo de los años.

—Sí, se lo dije. Conociéndolo, se quedaría callado, nadie le creería eso de su esposa la bruja. Pero como mencioné antes, no sabía la serpiente que me había echado al cuello. El tipo resultó tener contactos con el bajo mundo inglés, y no me extraña porque su aspecto intimida a cualquiera, y pega muy duro —se llevó la mano a la mejilla derecha, frunciendo el ceño —Así que dispuso todo para buscarme. Yo lo sé porque también tengo mis contactos, y por eso he ido de un lugar a otro para darle pistas falsas y que no pueda encontrarme. Y con la magia, eso es mucho más sencillo.

—Sigo sin entender qué tenemos que ver en esto —intervino el señor Potter de pronto.

Violet sonrió, pero esta vez de manera más irónica que antes.

—La primera versión de su vida con los muggles la tuve de ese idiota¿sabe? —confesó, meneando la cabeza —Nunca pensé que estaba hablando de usted hasta que lo investigué a fondo. Y vaya sorpresa que me llevé, créame. Por casualidad¿ha tenido contacto con sus parientes muggles, señor Potter?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió el susodicho sin dudarlo ni un instante —Desde el momento en que fui mayor de edad, no he vuelto a verlos. Y estoy seguro de que no querrían verme. La última noticia que tuve es que mi primo, sorprendentemente, acabó la universidad. Cosa que me sorprendió, porque nunca lo creí con cerebro para eso¿sabe?

Violet volvió a reír.

—Sí, según su historial, le pasaban sus tonterías por dos cosas: era un atleta y sobornaba a más no poder. Digno hijo de su padre, prepotente y que guarda las apariencias¿verdad?

Aquella descripción hizo que el señor Potter se pusiera en guardia.

—¿Segura que conoce a los Dursley solamente por haber investigado? —quiso saber.

—Eso quisiera, pero no —Violet se encogió de hombros —La verdad yo…

En eso, aquello que reposaba en su regazo se movió. Violet inclinó la cabeza y sonrió con suavidad, preguntando en tono dulce.

—¿Dormiste bien, cariño?

A quien Violet le hablaba era a una adorable niña de unos diez años, de cabello rubio y lacio, de cara pecosa y ojos color azul lavanda. Su carita, redonda e infantil, giró hacia ambos lados, con los párpados entrecerrados por el sueño, y se frotó los ojos con una regordeta mano de tez muy clara, volviéndose hacia Violet.

—¿Dónde estamos, mamá?

La pregunta, hecha con una voz aguda y algo lenta, no fue comprendida por los Potter. Y es que había sido hecha en ruso.

—Donde te había dicho, cariño, pero debes hablar en inglés¿si? —pidió Violet.

La niña hizo un pequeño puchero.

—De acuerdo, mamá —aceptó, hablando esta vez en inglés, y su voz siguió sonando tan lenta como antes, además de que se notaba que el idioma le costaba trabajo.

—Gracias —Violet sonrió con ganas y miró a los señores Potter antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la niña —Estas personas son de las que te hablé¿recuerdas?

La pequeña les dirigió a los Potter su mirada y ellos pudieron advertir que parecía algo turbia, y no precisamente porque acabara de despertar.

—Hola —saludó la niña con cierta dificultad.

—Hola, pequeña —saludó amablemente la señora Potter, sonriendo —¿Cómo te llamas?

La niña ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño como si se hubiera molestado. Ese gesto hizo que el señor Potter se acordara de alguien, pero no sabía de quién.

—Drusie —respondió la niña por fin, haciendo una mueca.

—¿No te gusta tu nombre, acaso? —aventuró el señor Potter, tratando de sonar amistoso.

La niña se le quedó viendo por un largo rato, e hizo una mueca similar a cuando pronunció su nombre. Ahí fue cuando el señor Potter creyó saber dónde había visto antes rasgos parecidos a los de esa niña. Pero era imposible…

—Es… raro —comenzó la niña con timidez —Nada más.

—Pues mira, si a esas vamos, el nombre de mi esposa es más raro —indicó el señor Potter, sonriendo levemente —Se llama Hermione.

Drusie abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a sonreír. Fue un gesto sincero, que llenó de calidez su redonda carita, y el señor Potter no pudo reprimir más tiempo una pregunta.

—¿De dónde conoce usted mi vida muggle, Violet?

La mujer, un tanto sorprendida por la brusquedad de la pregunta, volvió a suspirar. Ya se esperaba eso, pero no tan pronto.

—De mis investigaciones, señor Potter. Comprenderá que no podía presentarme aquí sin saber lo que iba a encontrarme. Y más cuando necesito que me haga un favor. Uno muy especial. Necesito… que cuiden de Drusilla.

—No me gusta que me llames así —se quejó Drusie con desdén —Por favor, mamá.

Pero Violet miró a su hija fríamente por primera vez desde que había llegado a Londres. La pequeña, sabiendo lo que esa mirada significaba, bajó la vista.

—Lo siento —se disculpó —Se me había olvidado papá.

—Sí, hija, olvidaste a papá —corroboró Violet, seria —Tu nombre a él le gusta, pero eso no garantiza que le vayas a gustar tú. Sabes que ni soporta oír la palabra con "m". ¡Qué ridículo!

—Entonces… tú crees que… ¿un día lo veré? —quiso saber la niña.

Violet volvió a suspirar, más con cansancio y hartazgo que otra cosa.

—Si cambiara, te lo aseguro —afirmó —Antes no.

Drusie comprendió y asintió con pesadez. A la señora Potter esa conducta con ralentizados movimientos y forma de hablar no le daban buena espina.

—No ha contestado mi pregunta —le hizo ver el señor Potter.

—Pero pienso hacerlo ahora —Violet tomó aire, como si lo que fuera a decir le fuera a costar todo su valor —Mi hija es mitad inglesa, y estando en Reino Unido, seguramente le llegará una carta para asistir a esa escuela de magia suya… ¿Hogwarts, no? —los Potter asintieron —Drusilla lleva mi apellido, ya que nació poco después de que su padre y yo nos divorciamos, pero seguramente en la carta vendrá su apellido auténtico, así que… Cariño —se volvió hacia la niña —¿Podrías decirle al señor Potter tu nombre completo, por favor? Pero con el apellido de papá.

Drusie asintió, y fijó en el señor Potter sus ojos, idénticos a los de su madre, pero que con esa mirada confusa que les decía que no era una niña ordinaria.

—Mucho gusto, señor —saludó en primer lugar, para luego decir —Me llamo Drusilla… Drusilla Lily Dursley.

(1) Kohlröserl_, literalmente, significa_ rosa de carbón.

(2)_ La palabra_ Fraülein_, en alemán, designa a una señorita._

(3)_ El_ Apfel Strudel _es una tarta de manzana, asada._

&&&

_6 de Marzo de 2007. 11:15 A.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags.)_

_¡Hola, gente bella! Aquí su "servilleta" reportándose. ¿Me extrañaron? Espero que sí, porque yo sí que extraño recibir sus comentarios. Nada raro si considero que no he actualizado últimamente, jajaja._

_Y no esperen que lo haga pronto después de hoy. Paso por un momento difícil, ando de luto, y si agregan a eso que los exámenes empezaron acá en la uni¡es el acabose! Así que pido su comprensión y aviso que de aquí a que me lean de nuevo, pasará un buen rato._

_Pero bueno, pasemos al capi¡los dejé con la boca abierta! No me mientan, estoy segura, lo conseguí. Vámonos por partes._

_Primero, lo de Alemania. Katrina, como dijo Jim, se fue a conseguir información de nuestro rubio favorito (nótese el sarcasmo, por favor) y de paso, nos volvimos a topar con la rubia altísima que responde al apellido Romanov. ¿Que de dónde lo saqué¿Se acuerdan de esa película de Disney "Anastasia"? Pues de allí mismo, de la realeza rusa. La familia en sí existió, fue la última en ocupar el trono ruso antes de la Revolución. ¿No lo sabían? Pues váyanse a repasar Historia Universal, que mal no les hará._

_Y luego, nos vamos al Kohlröserl, a ver la singular "cita" entre Katrina y… ¡sí, Orestes Onassis! No creí que este Centurión apareciera pronto, pero lo hizo, y me agrada. La creadora de Katrina no podrá negarme que Orestes es guapo, jajaja. Así que luego veremos si la relación avanza como Orestes quiere, y si no… Seguro que querrán colgarme. Pero les recuerdo que sin mí, no hay más fic._

_Y por último, Violet. Una rusa desconocida, bruja experta en investigaciones (casi una versión de Hermione¿no?) y que lleva en brazos a su pequeña Drusie (o Drusilla, como quieran llamarla)¡la hija de un Dursley! Seguro ahora sí que querrán matarme, en serio. La idea de Drusie me surgió hace tiempo (mientras terminaba la primera entrega e iba a medias de la segunda), pues había quienes decían que estaría bien que Hally tuviera un hermano o hermana. Bueno, Drusie no será su hermana¡pero son parientes! Algo es algo¿no? Además, me encantaba la idea de pagarles a los Dursley con la misma moneda que ellos le dieron a Harry¡tanto que lo despreciaron por ser mago y ahora un miembro de su familia tiene magia! Ja¿cómo les quedó el ojo, eh? (Ay, no, qué mala soy)._

_Bueno, me despido, que ya me he extendido mucho. Como les dije, no creo que nos leamos pronto. Pero lo que sí les deseo es que se cuiden mucho y que vivan la vida. ¡Adiosín!_

_P.D. A Anabelle Potter (si es que tu apodo se escribe así), le aviso que en su último review, su correo electrónico no apareció (cosas del condenado sistema), así que aquí le paso el mío, para que me agregue al MSN haciendo las debidas correciones (o sea, quitando los espacios y colocando la arroba donde va): tere potter8 arroba hotmail . com_


	4. Celebración

**

* * *

**

_"HHP: Primera Mundia Mágica" ahora está dedicado a mi_ _ sobrino, fallecido el día 28 de febrero de 2007._

_A Luigi, que era fan de Harry Potter tanto como yo. Disfruta esto desde el más allá, angelito._

* * *

**Cuatro: Celebración.**

_25 de junio de 2019._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Número 22 de Hyde Cross, distrito de Knightsbridge._

—Señora¿en verdad espera que crea esto?

El señor Potter miraba a Violet con las cejas arqueadas, en actitud desafiante, y no era para menos. La noticia con la que había llegado podía ser de todo, menos agradable.

La pequeña sentada en el regazo de la mujer, al oír el tono de voz del señor Potter, se encogió un poco, entre somnolienta y asustada, pero en sus ojos no había más que confusión.

—Antes de seguir charlando¿puedo pedirles un favor? —inquirió Violet tímidamente.

El señor Potter iba a replicar, pero su esposa se le adelantó.

—¿Qué se le ofrece?

Violet indicó con la mirada a Drusie, que luego del sobresalto inicial, se dormía de nuevo.

—Podría… ¿me prestarían una cama para Drusilla?

La señora Potter asintió y se puso de pie.

—Sígame —pidió.

Las dos mujeres abandonaron la estancia, cosa que el señor Potter aprovechó para levantarse de su asiento y dar vueltas, con el ceño fruncido. Aquel asunto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza y sin embargo, no quería mostrarse insensible. Pero la situación no era normal, y tenía sus sospechas.

En muchos años no había recibido noticias de su familia muggle, ni una sola. Sus tíos y primos, haciendo gala de una indiferencia igual o mayor a la que mostraban en sus cumpleaños, en cuanto se marchó aparentaron que nunca lo habían conocido; o mejor para ellos aún, fingieron que ni siquiera existía. Ni cuando la segunda guerra se puso tan mal que afectó su perfecto mundo sin magia y llegaron a necesitarlo, se contactaron con él. Solamente su tía hizo un gran esfuerzo y le envió una carta por vía muggle (cosa que lo sorprendió, pues no recordaba haberle dado su dirección) en la que le contaba, sin muchos detalles, que estaban bien y que su primo se había graduado de la universidad con "grandes honores". Él lo dudó en su momento y si lo que Violet decía era correcto, no se equivocaba: su primo nunca había tenido mucho intelecto.

Ahora, la gran incógnita era cómo había llegado Dudley a Moscú y más como representante de algo que tuviera qué ver con ayudar a los desvalidos. Aún recordaba vagamente sus excursiones con su pandilla para abusar de los débiles, y eso, más que otra cosa, era lo que le parecía incongruente en el relato de Violet. Por eso quería hablar con esa mujer sin rodeos, y para empezar, quería saber su apellido.

—Ya volvimos —anunció la señora Potter, sonriendo ligeramente —Violet, tome asiento —le indicó a su visitante —Y antes que otra cosa suceda, creo que debe decirnos su nombre completo. Comprenderá que si no lo hace, no podremos confiar en usted.

El señor Potter se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, en señal de acuerdo.

—Supongo que es lo justo —Violet se encogió de hombros, resignada —Aunque seguramente no le hará mucha gracia —miró al señor Potter —Más con la profesión que tiene.

—Dígalo y luego veremos eso —invitó él.

—Soy Romanov. Violet Romanov.

La señora Potter frunció el ceño, extrañada, pero el señor Potter abrió mucho los ojos. Su esposa supo, al ver ese gesto, que el apellido le sonaba de algo. De algo no muy bueno.

—Su familia últimamente es acusada de unas cuantas cosas —comentó el señor Potter con seriedad —Más que nada, por uno de sus miembros. De hecho, casi lo arrestamos hace dos días.

Violet hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Sí, me enteré —admitió —Mientras que a mi querida prima la anden buscando, yo también estaré en problemas. Y no quiero que Drusilla sufra por eso. En parte por eso vine.

—Quería alejarla de ese ambiente —supuso la señora Potter.

Violet asintió en silencio.

—No la culpo —el señor Potter frunció el ceño —En cierta etapa de nuestras vidas, nos preocupó de manera similar el futuro de Hally, nuestra hija. Eso puedo entenderlo.

—Harry… —comenzó la señora Potter a modo de advertencia.

—Pero eso no significa que le crea —prosiguió el señor Potter como si nada, ignorando a su esposa como pocas veces lo hacía —Es decir… ¡no me cabe en la cabeza que mi primo consiguiera casarse! Eso para mí es… antinatural.

Al ver sonreír levemente al señor Potter, Violet intuyó que sus más recientes palabras eran para infundirle un poco de confianza. Que aunque le tenía reservas, intentaría comprenderla. Y llegado el caso, podría incluso llegar a apreciarla.

—Ya le dije que pudo más en mí la compasión que otra cosa —Violet soltó un suspiro y los Potter empezaron a creer que eso era algo característico de ella —Así soy yo: veo a alguien indefenso, desvalido, triste y… Simplemente no lo soporto. Aunque ya aprendí que debo ser cauta con ese rasgo mío. No todos se merecen mis buenas intenciones.

Sonrió con ironía y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, acomodándose un mechón de negro cabello tras una oreja. Hizo una mueca de ligero fastidio.

—Lo único que me incomoda —reconoció de repente —es tener que estar huyendo. No es bueno para el estado de Drusilla.

Fue entonces que los Potter arquearon las cejas, mirándose entre sí.

—La niña tiene algo¿verdad? —inquirió la señora Potter con cautela.

Violet volvió a suspirar. Los Potter empezaban a encontrar irritante ese gesto.

—Drusilla tiene… El Síndrome de _Tardobius_ —al ver el gesto de incomprensión de sus interlocutores, Violet se aclaró la garganta —Es una enfermedad mágica muy rara, tanto que se consideraba extinta. Básicamente consiste en que… todo lo que haga será a velocidad ralentizada. Aunque por fortuna, hay cosas que le salen como a los demás. Increíblemente, habla mi idioma natal a la perfección, pero el inglés le cuesta trabajo —sonrió con ironía —Si su padre lo supiera… Él siempre quería que conversáramos en inglés, porque el ruso no era su fuerte. Qué loco… —y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, resignada.

—Y… ¿eso no puede curarse? —quiso saber el señor Potter, no queriendo sonar interesado.

Pero su esposa lo vio con una efímera sonrisa en los labios. Sabía que por muy mal que se hubiera llevado en el pasado con sus tíos y primo, Harry James Potter no era una mala persona. Y menos con quien le solicitaba ayuda.

—No que yo sepa —Violet se encogió de hombros —Todo lo que he podido hacer por mi pequeña es darle mi afecto y enseñarle cosas a su ritmo. No es nada fácil hacerlo¿saben? —sonrió nerviosamente, como si estuviera a punto de llorar —Menos viajando de un lado a otro.

—Para que no las encuentre Dudley —supuso el señor Potter.

Violet asintió, inclinando la cabeza. Lo que estaba a punto de pedir era una soberana locura, más considerando con quiénes estaba hablando, pero para eso había ido a aquella casa, haciendo un largo viaje por medio continente con una niña pequeña y enferma a cuestas. Y esa niña, se recordó, era la razón de sus esfuerzos y de toda su existencia.

—Necesito que ustedes cuiden de Drusilla —pidió pausadamente, pero con un dejo de convicción en la voz —Mientras mi prima siga haciendo de las suyas, toda mi familia será investigada, comenzando por mí. Si llegan a encontrarme, Dursley también lo hará. Y lo que menos quiero es que Drusilla esté con un padre que no la comprenderá jamás.

Los Potter la observaron con cierta admiración. Si bien sus continuos suspiros les revelaron que era una persona que se andaba con algunos rodeos, descubrieron que eso no significaba que fuera una cobarde. Sobre todo si se trataba de algo que le importaba.

—Aún no puedo creer que ese primo mío tenga inteligencia suficiente para mandar buscarla por todo el continente —refunfuñó el señor Potter de repente —Violet, para empezar¿sabe cómo llegó a esa institución de beneficencia que me comentó? El Dudley que recuerdo era más afecto a dañar personas que a auxiliarlas.

—No, y eso que he investigado bastante.

El señor Potter asintió como si llegara a una importante conclusión, para luego mirar a su esposa con determinación.

—Hermione¿no tenemos una habitación libre en el primer piso? Ahí puede quedarse Violet esta noche, mientras tú y yo discutimos este asunto.

Violet lo miró asombrada, mientras que la señora Potter arqueaba las cejas.

—¿Qué asunto exactamente? —quiso saber.

El señor Potter esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿Tú cuál crees? —preguntó a su vez.

La señora Potter negó con la cabeza, sonriendo y recordándose por enésima vez que su esposo era una de las mejores personas del mundo.

&&&

_26 de junio de 2019._

_Condado de Wiltshire, Inglaterra._

_Número 33, Wisteria Field's Lane._

Alegría. Eso era lo que predominaba en la enorme y antes lúgubre mansión Malfoy en el condado de Wiltshire. Algo que sus actuales dueños sabían que antaño no tenía.

Patrick Malfoy recibía a los invitados al evento de ese día con una sonrisa por las alabanzas dirigidas al bebé pelirrojo y pecoso que sostenía, que emitía sonoros balbuceos ante las muestras de cariño que recibía. Ése era Ly Malfoy, el mayor de los hijos de Patrick y Frida, a quien su padre presumía con orgullo.

En el interior de la casa, Frida les indicaba a los invitados dónde podían colocar los obsequios que llevaban, envueltos en brillantes papeles multicolores. Frida sostenía en brazos a su otro bebé, Lance, quien a diferencia de su hermano, dormía plácidamente a pesar del creciente alboroto que había a su alrededor. Solamente hizo ademán de despertar cuando llegó un par de personas en particular.

—¡Mira qué lindo!

La exclamación provino de la señora Molly Weasley, quien junto con su esposo Arthur, aprovechó lo que parecía la única oportunidad cercana de conocer a sus primeros bisnietos y había hecho el largo viaje desde Brighton. El señor Arthur contempló al bebé un segundo antes de sonreír con aprobación.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín, se notaba mucho más qué tipo de festividad se llevaría a cabo. Numerosos globos de colores colgaban del techo de una carpa blanca, formando una colorida red, y varias mesas redondas estaban distribuidas por el sitio. Algunas de las mesas ya estaban ocupadas, sobre todo por personas de cabello de un tono rojo intenso, pero había algunas otras cabezas castañas, de cabello oscuro e incluso algunas rubias. Había una mesa un poco más grande que las demás, en un extremo de la zona delimitada por la carpa, donde había dos sillas de respaldo alto, ya ocupadas. Una por una niña de cabello negro y anteojos redondos, vestida de blanco y rojo; y la otra, una niña de largo cabello rubio platino vestida de blanco y verde.

Todos los que recién llegaban, pasaban a saludar a ese par de niñas, les daban un abrazo y les presentaban sus mejores deseos para ese día. Las dos parecían sumamente divertidas, y en cuanto se quedaban solas, charlaban en susurros, en un mundo que parecía exclusivamente suyo. Y apenas supieron cuando algunas personas ocuparon los lugares a sus lados.

Los lugares libres que quedaban junto a la chica de anteojos ahora eran de tres personas: un hombre de cabello negro azabache, ojos verdes y anteojos redondos, con una curiosa cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo. Le seguía una mujer de melena castaña y ojos del mismo color, que observaba con detenimiento a su alrededor. Cerraba ese trío una niña de ademanes lentos y ojos color azul lavanda, cara pecosa y cabello rubio y lacio que sorprendentemente, lanzaba algunos destellos rojizos al sol.

Mientras que a un lado de la chica rubia estaba el joven matrimonio Malfoy, conformado por Patrick y Frida, y cada uno cargaba a uno de sus gemelos. En algún momento, los habían intercambiado, así que al momento de sentarse, Patrick sostenía a Lance y Frida, a Ly.

La joven rubia, en un momento dado, interrumpió educadamente su charla con la chica de anteojos y se giró hacia Patrick.

—Pat¿cómo están los niños? —preguntó con curiosidad

—Están perfectamente, Danny —le respondió Patrick con una sonrisa —¿Y tú, cómo estás?

La chica rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Es genial, Pat! —exclamó sin poder evitarlo —Nunca pensé… ¡Gracias por la fiesta!

Patrick se limitó a sonreír con benevolencia y miró por encima de su hombro a Frida, que arrullaba a Ly para que imitara a su gemelo y durmiera una siesta.

—Disculpa, Patrick —intervino de pronto la chica de anteojos con amabilidad —Aún no te agradezco que me permitieras venir.

—No hay de qué —aseguró Patrick —Eres amiga de Danny. Y tu cumpleaños también es hoy, así que ¿porqué no celebrarlas a ambas?

La muchachita de anteojos hizo una mueca, como insegura, para luego sonreír.

—De todas formas, gracias —afirmó, moviendo la cabeza hacia su derecha —¿Sí, papá?

Se volvió hacia el hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes sentado a su lado (quien la había llamado con mucha discreción) y los dos rubios rieron se miraron, para luego reír brevemente.

—¿Siempre es así?

—¿Quién, Hally? —inquirió la chica rubia a su vez —Sí, siempre. Por eso es mi amiga.

Antes que Patrick pidiera alguna explicación a eso, el hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes se puso de pie y llamó la atención de todos alzando los brazos.

—Queremos agradecer a todos su asistencia —comenzó —Es un honor que aceptaran asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hally —miró a la niña de anteojos, quien sonrió nerviosamente al saberse el centro de atención —que a su vez, es fiesta de cumpleaños de Danielle, una de sus mejores amigas —ahora señaló con un gesto a la niña rubia, que entrecerró sus azules y opacos ojos con algo de vergüenza —Y sin más, deseo a ambas señoritas un feliz cumpleaños y que tengan muchos días de éstos en un futuro.

Todos aplaudieron cuando el hombre de cabello negro terminó con su discurso, y se dispusieron a probar el pastel que en ese momento, dos elfos domésticos se encargaban de repartir con ayuda de su magia, haciendo levitar varios platos a la vez.

En ese momento, para dicha de las dos festejadas, un grupo de personas muy particular acababa de llegar al sitio, aunque solamente uno de ellos se quedó impávido ante la muestra de magia de los elfos.

—¡Thomas!

Danielle se levantó de su asiento de golpe y antes que su hermano Patrick pudiera preguntarle qué sucedía, corrió hacia el único de los recién llegados que no veía a los elfos con la boca abierta: un chico de cabello rojo anaranjado y ojos de un tono verde claro que sonreía siempre… O casi siempre.

—Ah, hola, Danielle —saludó el chico sin inmutarse demasiado, observando a su alrededor —Bonita fiesta —comentó, para luego mirarla —Te ves bien.

—Gracias —respondió Danielle, aunque ya no tan contenta.

—Por cierto —el chico observó una mesa cercana, donde estaban cuatro jóvenes de su edad que al notarlo, le hicieron distintos gestos de saludo sin hacer caso a los regaños de sus padres —¿Porqué no vinieron todos? Sólo veo a Walter, Sunny, Rose y Bryan.

Danielle suspiró. Aquello no iba bien y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo.

—Ryo y Amy están en Londres y sus padres no los traerían precisamente aquí ni aunque les pagaran —comenzó a explicar, ligeramente fastidiada —Paula y sus padres tuvieron que irse de emergencia a Alemania. Henry avisó que saldría esta mañana para México y Procyon… No tengo idea de dónde pueda estar —frunció el ceño —Thomas¿pasa algo?

Pero el nombrado no respondió, porque entonces la otra festejada se acercó.

—Hola, Thomas —saludó Hally, sonriendo —Nos alegra que pudieras venir.

Thomas asintió, pero Hally notó lo mismo que Danielle: su amigo no sonreía. Y eso, en Thomas Elliott, era algo muy raro.

—Thomas¿qué es eso? —preguntó alguien detrás de él, una chica de unos catorce años de cabello largo y oscuro, de ojos azules —Parece un duende.

—Eso no es un duende —corrigió Thomas de repente —Es un elfo, Sydney.

La joven arqueó una ceja, sin comprender.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia, sabelotodo? —espetó otra chica mordazmente, de cabello también largo, pero rubio, y ojos verdes muy parecidos a los de Thomas.

—Skye, déjalo en paz —intervino un chico, también de unos catorce años, cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azules —Mucho gusto —saludó a Hally y Danielle —Soy Scott. Y estas latosas —señaló a las chicas —Son Sydney y Skye. Somos los hermanos de Thomas.

Hally y Danielle les tendieron la mano enseguida, recordando lo que su amigo les había contado sobre ellos. Eran trillizos y muy traviesos. Aunque ahora no lo parecían.

—Thomas, cariño¿ellas son tus amigas? —inquirió alguien de pronto.

Danielle y Hally observaron a la pareja que se acercaba a ellos. Quien había preguntado era una mujer rubia de belleza impresionante, que les recordó vagamente a las _veelas_ del pasado Mundial de Quidditch. Sus ojos, de un tono azul claro precioso, tenían un brillo misterioso y amable. Y el hombre que le tomaba el brazo, un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, tenía la sonrisa a flor de piel. Era como ver una copia crecida de Thomas.

—Sí, mamá —respondió el aludido con seriedad —Chicas, les presento a mis padres.

—Mucho gusto —saludó el hombre pelirrojo, sin dejar de sonreír —Sean Elliott, a sus órdenes. ¡Pero qué señoritas tan lindas! —exclamó en voz baja —Me alegra que mi hijo tenga amigas así en esa escuela suya…

—Sean, cálmate, amor —le pidió la mujer rubia antes de presentarse con total cortesía —Soy Charlotte Elliott, mucho gusto.

—Creí que era Jackson —se sorprendió Danielle, al darle la mano.

—Ése es el apellido que uso en el trabajo, pero soy una Elliott de pies a cabeza —la mujer rubia sonrió y Danielle vio que ese gesto era idéntico al que hacía Thomas cuando estaba orgulloso de algo —Tú debes ser Danielle, Thomas habla mucho de ti.

—¿Ah, sí? —se extrañó la rubia, y Hally aprovechó que no participaba en la conversación para observar a Thomas, quien de pronto se había quedado rígido.

—Por cierto¿en serio eso es un elfo? —Skye miró con recelo a Dobby, que era el que pasaba cerca en ese momento, haciendo flotar un par de charolas por encima de su cabeza —Yo creí que los elfos serían como Orlando Bloom en _El Señor de los Anillos_.

—¿De quién hablas? —soltó Danielle inocentemente.

Skye la miró como si estuviera loca.

—¿No sabes quién es Orlando Bloom? —exclamó —¿Pues en qué planeta vives, niña?

—Skye, los magos no saben nada de cine —le recordó Sydney con aire aburrido —Eso nos lo dijo el sabelotodo.

—Chicas, sí que son imposibles —suspiró Scott con una ligera sonrisa.

—Gracias —dijeron Skye y Sydney al unísono, con orgullo.

—Dejen de molestar a su hermano —pidió entonces el señor Elliott, severo —El que Thomas sea bueno en la escuela no quiere decir que…

—Papá, sin ofender, pero se la pasa leyendo —rebatió Sydney con voz cansina —Y sabes lo que opinamos al respecto. ¡Por favor! No leía tanto desde…

—¡Sydney Harriet Elliot! —llamó su madre, entre alarmada y molesta.

Pero Sydney se encogió de hombros, sin intimidarse, siendo observada por sus hermanos. Menos por Thomas, que seguía quieto como estatua.

—Buenas tardes —saludó entonces el padre de Hally, que se había acercado al ver que charlaban sin tener intenciones de moverse de sitio —¿Gustan sentarse? Ya estamos comiendo. A propósito, soy el señor Potter —se presentó, sonriendo levemente.

—¿Ese mago tan famoso del que habla Thomas? —se sorprendió Skye, adelantándose y sonriendo nerviosamente —¡Mucho gusto! Su historia se parece a la de una serie de películas basadas en unos libros¿sabe? Son siete, y tratan de un niño mago que se queda huérfano y…

—No abrumes a este amable caballero con eso, querida —rogó la señora Elliott con cortesía, indicando claramente que aún estaba algo molesta —¿Podría indicarnos dónde tomar asiento, por favor? —se dirigió al señor Potter.

Éste asintió, y los condujo a una mesa vacía cerca de la propia. Hally los siguió, pero Danielle se quedo atrás. Veía a Thomas, que no se había movido para nada.

—¿Pasa algo, Thomas? —inquirió con cautela —¿Porqué no sonríes?

Thomas pareció salir de sus cavilaciones, porque la miró con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Qué más da? —soltó de repente —No tengo que estar feliz todo el tiempo¿o sí?

Danielle se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa.

—No, quizá no —admitió por fin —Pero me preocupas.

Fue eso lo que increíblemente, le arrancó una sonrisa al pelirrojo anaranjado.

—¡No es para tanto! —afirmó Thomas con su ánimo usual —Mírame, soy el mismo de siempre. ¿A dónde se fue esa familia mía? —se extrañó, al no ver a sus padres y a sus hermanos.

Danielle soltó una carcajada.

—El padre de Hally los llevó a una mesa, para que comieran —respondió —¿No vienes?

Thomas vio por un segundo la mano que Danielle le ofrecía, para luego perder de nuevo la sonrisa y asentir.

—Sí, vamos.

Pero a Danielle no le agradó esa seriedad en el pelirrojo. Ni eso ni que hubiera rechazado su mano, avanzando delante de ella hacia la mesa donde se divisaban sus otros amigos.

La fiesta acabó alrededor de las nueve de la noche, y al despedirse de todo el mundo, Hally y Danielle les agradecían su asistencia y los obsequios. De los últimos en irse fueron los Elliott, que no dejaban de admirar cómo los dos elfos domésticos presentes ayudaban a limpiarlo todo y cómo Patrick y el señor Potter, con varios movimientos de varita, recogían el mobiliario y comenzaban a quitar la carpa.

—Ojalá hubiéramos sido magos —suspiró Sydney de repente —Parece que pueden hacerlo todo —desvió la vista hacia Thomas —¿Tú puedes hacer eso?

Y movió una mano hacia Patrick Malfoy, que hacía levitar parte de la carpa blanca, ya doblada, hacia la puerta trasera de la mansión.

—Sí, nos enseñaron algo así —recordó Thomas vagamente —Pero no puedo usar magia fuera del colegio hasta que cumpla diecisiete —aclaró, al ver un gesto malicioso en su hermana.

—¡Qué horror! —se quejó Skye, haciendo una mueca frustrada —Y nosotros que queríamos que nos ayudaras a bromear a papá y mamá en el viaje a Turquía…

—¿Qué les quieren hacer esta vez? —Thomas entornó los ojos, perspicaz.

—Mejor no sepas, luego te castigan —advirtió Scott.

Thomas negó con la cabeza. Conociendo a sus hermanos, podía esperarse cualquier cosa. Internamente, por el carácter de los trillizos agradecía que no fueran magos: seguro si lo fueran, serían seguidores a morir de los Cuatro Insólitos.

—Thomas¿ya te vas?

Ése fue el momento que eligió Danielle para acercarse. Tenía una expresión extraña, entre seria y melancólica, cosa que a Thomas le sorprendió. No es que Danielle fuera vivaracha precisamente, pero ese día al menos había estado tan sonriente…

—Sí, papá traerá el auto ahora —respondió el niño, mirando de reojo cómo sus hermanos le hacían leves ademanes de burla, al parecer secreteándose algo en verdad divertido —¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, que necesito preguntarte una cosa —Danielle jugueteó con sus dedos un segundo, y Thomas arqueó una ceja. Ése era el gesto de nerviosismo de su amiga por excelencia —¿Tú porqué crees que Procyon no vino?

Eso sí que lo tomó por sorpresa. Se encogió de hombros.

—Para serte sincero, no tengo idea —respondió verbalmente —Cuando nos despedimos en King's Cross, me dio la impresión de que, como el año pasado, vendría "aunque fuera a rastras" —se rió un poco antes de calmarse y seguir como si nada —Pero no sé… Sabes cómo andan las cosas últimamente con nuestro amigo Black…

Que Thomas llamara a Procyon por su apellido solamente indicaba una cosa: sarcasmo. Y no precisamente porque Procyon no fuera su amigo, sino porque a juzgar por lo que pudo conversar con Walter, Sunny, Rose y Bryan, el único motivo de la ausencia de su mejor amigo había sido, irónicamente, la persona que más le importaba.

—¿No creerás que… fue por Hally? —se sorprendió Danielle.

Thomas asintió, confirmando sus sospechas. Danielle lo había pensado toda la tarde, pero había descartado la posibilidad cuando recordó que Procyon era leal por encima de todo. Pero tal parecía que ver a Hally con Melvin Corner (cosa que habría sucedido de haber asistido) le calaría hondo al último de los Black.

—A decir verdad, no estoy seguro. Según lo que nos contó en el tren, no le molestaba que Hally estuviera con Corner. En serio —agregó, ante la mueca de incredulidad de la rubia —Dijo que le dolía, cosa que no es lo mismo.

Danielle suspiró. Y ella que creía que a los trece años aún se era muy joven para tener problemas amorosos… Por no mencionar los propios, ahora que recordaba.

—Esperemos que cuando le escribamos, nos mande una excusa convincente —decidió luego de un largo silencio —Por otra parte… ¿Qué te pasa a ti, eh? Apenas si sonreíste y…

—Otra vez lo mismo¿qué manía tienen con mi sonrisa? —se molestó Thomas de pronto, sobresaltando a Danielle —Es decir¿no tengo derecho a ponerme serio de vez en cuando¡Vamos, que no es para tanto! Mi padre a veces lo hace y no por eso los _paparazzis_ le inventan que se está volviendo loco…

—¿Los qué? —logró articular Danielle, tras reponerse del susto inicial.

Thomas, al oír esa pregunta, olvidó su enfado y se echó a reír.

—¡No me acordaba que eres bruja de sangre limpia! —soltó sin pensarlo mucho —Aunque es bueno que tomarás Estudios Muggles. Porque tomarás Estudios Muggles¿no?

—Sí, eso ya te lo había dicho —asintió Danielle, un tanto molesta porque se rieran a costa suya —¿Eso qué tiene que ver con mi pregunta?

—Que espero que por fin sepas quién es Orlando Bloom —respondió Thomas, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a sus hermanas, que ante la mención del famoso actor muggle, se pusieron más atentas que antes a la charla de su hermano pequeño —Y un paparazzi.

—Suena a palabra italiana —masculló Danielle.

Thomas volvió a reír.

—Como sea, al menos en eso seré el primero de la clase —afirmó —Yo también tomaré Estudios Muggles.

—¿Pero qué dices? —se asombró Hally, que recién se aproximaba a ellos —Thomas, tu familia es muggle, vives como muggle¡ya lo sabes todo sobre ellos! Yo no la tomé porque viví con ellos once años, y mis padres fueron criados por muggles.

—Ya lo dije: quiero ser el primero en al menos una materia, y precisamente Estudios Muggles es la única materia donde no los tendré a ti, a Henry y a Procyon luciéndose. Porque Paula sí que la tomó. O eso dijo Ryo.

—¡Yo no me luzco! —se defendió Hally, escandalizada.

—Hally, se te agradece la modestia, pero reconócelo: en lo que a conocimientos se refiere, tu cerebro parece una esponja —y tras decir eso, Thomas rió de nuevo.

Hally frunció el ceño y miró a Danielle en busca de apoyo, pero se encontró con que su amiga veía con cierto alivio que Thomas anduviera tan animado. Sonrió muy a su pesar.

—¡Thomas, vámonos! —llamó en ese momento la señora Elliott desde la puerta principal, donde se encontraba despidiéndose del hermano de Danielle y su esposa.

—Nos veremos, chicas —se despidió el pelirrojo —¡Les escribiré desde Turquía! —recordó de pronto, para luego concluir —¡Escríbanme antes, para tener lechuza con qué contestarles!

—Vaya con ese niño —se quejó Danielle en broma cuando la puerta principal de la mansión se cerró tras su amigo —Debería comprarse una lechuza.

—Pero no tendría dónde ponerla, acuérdate que su familia es muggle y además, famosa —apuntó Hally con una mueca —Si un paparazzi ve una lechuza entrando y saliendo de la mansión de los Elliott, sí que saldría en primera plana del _Times_…

—¿Qué es un paparazzi? —quiso saber Danielle, medio harta de oír esa palabra y no saber lo que significaba.

Hally rió y amablemente, se ofreció a explicárselo. Justo estaba terminando cuando se le acercó la niña rubia de ojos lavandas, mirándola entre ansiosa y aduladora.

—Hally… podrías… ¿llevarme al… baño? —inquiró lentamente.

La aludida asintió y se volvió hacia Danielle, arqueando una ceja, interrogante.

—Yo la llevo —se ofreció la rubia, tendiéndole una mano a la niña de ojos lavandas.

La niña miró a Hally con cierta súplica.

—Vamos las tres —sugirió Hally —De paso, me entero dónde está tu baño.

Danielle sonrió ante la sugerencia y las tres se alejaron por un pasillo. Llegaron ante la puerta del baño, sencilla y con una serpiente grabada en la madera oscura, y mientras Drusie estaba dentro, Hally soltó un suspiro.

—¿Acaso cuidar a una niña es tan agotador? —se burló Danielle amablemente.

—No es eso —a Hally no le importó el tono de su amiga, sabiendo que tenía algo de razón —Es que todo sucedió tan de repente…

---Inicio de remembranza---

26 de junio de 2019.

Londres, Inglaterra.

Número 22 de Hyde Cross, distrito de Knightsbridge.

_Hally despertó lentamente, aunque casi enseguida una sonrisa se asomó a su rostro. Ese día era su cumpleaños. Lo festejaría con una de sus mejores amigas, todas las personas que le importaban estarían allí¿qué podía salir mal?_

—_Buenos días —saludó una hora después, luego de bañarse y vestirse, al bajar a desayunar —Papá, mamá¿qué hay de…?_

_Se detuvo en seco. En el comedor, entre su padre y su madre, estaba sentada una niña de cabello rubio de leves destellos rojizos y ojos de un tono azul lavanda muy bonito, que por cierto, le recordaron a los ojos de su amigo Procyon._

—_Hola, cariño —saludó en respuesta la señora Potter —¿Puedes tomar asiento, por favor? Tenemos que hablar contigo._

_Hally asintió por toda respuesta y se sentó frente a sus padres y la niña, que la veía con ojos entrecerrados. Como si todavía tuviera sueño._

—_Hija, ella es Drusilla —presentó el señor Potter a la niña rubia —Drusilla Dursley, tu prima._

_Hally arqueó las cejas, levemente molesta._

—_¿No eran los Dursley esos parientes tuyos que no te querían? —soltó —Al menos eso leí._

—_Bueno, hay cosas ciertas en los libros y otras no —admitió el señor Potter —Y lo de mis parientes es cosa cierta. Pero ése no es el punto…_

—_El punto es, Hally, que tu prima tiene problemas —prosiguió la señora Potter —Y vivirá con nosotros por un tiempo._

_Pero a juzgar por la expresión hermética de su hija, los Potter dedujeron que la charla sería larga._

—_¿Dónde están sus padres? —inquirió Hally con recelo._

_Los Potter suspiraron y la señora Potter, calmadamente, refirió la conversación de la noche anterior con Violet Romanov. Hally escuchó atentamente, como si estuviera en clase, para al final ladear la cabeza, pensativa. El señor Potter se atrevió a romper el silencio._

—_Hemos decidido que Drusilla estará con nosotros hasta que los problemas de Violet se resuelvan —informó con solemnidad —Independientemente de cómo me tratara su padre en el pasado, Drusilla es una niña —la miró un segundo antes de agregar —Y es familia. No podemos dejarla sola._

—_Como no me dejaron a mí —opinó Hally con sarcasmo._

_Por un fugaz instante, pensó en ella misma. En cómo había sido dejada a la deriva en un orfanato durante once años, sin ninguna explicación. Y luego pensó que a Drusilla le estaba pasando lo mismo: su madre la dejaba atrás para que no sufriera. Si alguien debía entender cómo se sentía la pequeña rubia, ésa sería Hally._

—_Hally¿qué quieres decir? —quiso saber la señora Potter._

—_Mamá, para ser tan lista, a veces eres algo lenta —Hally sonrió con ironía —¿No lo ven? A ella —señaló a Drusilla —le están haciendo lo mismo que a mí. La diferencia es que ella sí tendrá una familia porque ustedes son buenas personas. En cambio conmigo, no tuvieron más opción que dejarme con completos desconocidos porque los parientes más cercanos me habrían tratado como escoria._

—_¡Hally! —exclamó su madre, sorprendida._

—_No, no, déjame terminar —la nombrada se acomodó los anteojos antes de continuar —En realidad no los culpo. De hecho, eso lo tengo superado —se encogió de hombros, aunque su tono de voz no era muy convincente —Así que si en algo puedo ayudar, es en aceptar a mi prima¿no? Tú lo dijiste, papá, ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Además, será como tener una hermanita._

_Los Potter se miraron con cierto asombro. Creyeron que tratar el asunto con Hally sería difícil, pero no se esperaban una reacción así. Al menos no el señor Potter._

—_Son idénticos —reflexionó en ese momento la señora Potter en voz alta —Harry, en serio. Esta niña es como tú. Sale con cada argumento…_

—_No, creo que en eso, se parece a ti —rebatió el señor Potter con una sonrisa —Recuerdo a cierta chica castaña engañando a una profesora para meterse a un bosque lleno de centauros furiosos…_

_La señora Potter rió ante aquello, causando que Drusilla los mirara con extrañeza._

—_Oigan… ¿dónde… está mamá? —logró articular Drusilla._

_Eso les calló las risas a los adultos._

—_Tu madre tuvo que irse esta mañana, querida —le respondió la señora Potter con dulzura —Pero prometió visitarte pronto. ¿Quieres desayunar?_

_La pequeña asintió. Mientras los señores Potter se ponían de pie, dispuestos a preparar el desayuno, Hally abandonó su silla y fue a sentarse a la derecha de Drusilla._

—_Hola —saludó con una sonrisa —Soy Hally. ¿Puedo llamarte Drusilla?_

_La aludida se le quedó viendo largo rato, como analizándola con aquella mirada de color hermoso y turbio brillo, para luego sonreír. Era una sonrisa que surgía lentamente, como sus palabras y sus ademanes, pero que era sincera y limpia, como correspondía a una niña de once años totalmente inocente. Y con una seguridad rara en ella, Drusilla contestó con fluidez en inglés._

—_Mejor Drusie. Mi madre me llama Drusie._

_Hally le correspondió el gesto._

—_De acuerdo —concedió —Bienvenida a la familia, Drusie._

_Eso solamente hizo que Drusie la mirara con un dejo de admiración y que sonriera aún más._

---Fin de remembranza---

—Creo que te adora.

Fue la sentencia que salió de boca de Danielle cuando Hally concluyó su relato. Indicó con una mano la puerta del baño, ante la que las dos esperaban pacientemente.

—No lo digas de esa forma¿quieres? —pidió Hally con cansancio —Es una buena niña.

—Nunca dije que no lo fuera —Danielle sonrió —Pero admítelo, pareces su ídolo.

—¿Porqué crees eso?

—Porque te sigue a todas partes. Y no te quita la vista de encima. Y…

—Sí, sí, ya entendí —la cortó Hally, un tanto harta —Pero le tengo paciencia. Supongo que eso de que su madre no está y su enfermedad la tienen nerviosa.

Danielle asintió en silencio, y se quedó callada. No consideraba necesario alertar a su amiga con historias de lo que ella sabía del Síndrome de Tardobius.

En ese momento, la puerta del baño se abrió y Drusie salió de ahí con calma. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se volvió hacia las dos chicas que la esperaban.

—Ya… podemos irnos —anunció.

Hally le tendió una mano que Drusie estrechó en el acto, gustosa y aparentemente feliz. Danielle sonrió ante la escena, que era de lo más tierna, preguntándose qué cara pondrían sus amigos cuando se las narrara.

Lo que la llevó a pensar por enésima vez en Procyon. ¿Cuál había sido la causa real para que no hubiera asistido a la fiesta? Esperaba saberla pronto y que fuera una buena, porque si le salía con una tontería… Entonces que Procyon se cuidara de Danielle Malfoy.

&&&

_6 de Abril de 2007. 6:30 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags)_

_¡Aleluya! Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al siguiente capi de mi tercera entrega. Creo que de ahora en adelante seguiré el consejo de una de mis mayores fan's y abreviaré el título de la siguiente manera: PGMM. ¿Qué tal?_

_Antes que nada, muchas gracias por las muestras de cariño que me mandaron en algunos comentarios por lo de mi luto. Ahora estoy mucho mejor, y como ven, he vuelto a las andadas con los capítulos enredados. Jajaja, o a lo mejor lo de enredados es un eufemismo y en realidad, el capi de hoy es de lo más simple… ¡No, no es cierto!_

_Presentando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hally y Danielle, vemos que no todos sus amigos pudieron asistir¡lástima! Dada la explicación de Danielle, era comprensible. Pronto sabremos exactamente qué hicieron los ausentes para compensar a sus amigas¿o qué, creyeron que las iba a dejar así?_

_Igualmente quiero su opinión sobre la familia de Thomas¡esos trillizos son lo máximo! Y Skye, escandalizada porque haya alguien que no sepa quién es Orlando Bloom (ya, en serio, que alguien me diga quién es. ¡Es broma, es broma!). Además¿alguien captó la indirecta de las siete películas basadas en libros sobre un niño mago que se queda huérfano y demás? El personaje que dice Skye que se parece al señor Potter. El detalle es divertido¿no?_

_Ah, pero antes de eso, se ve la conclusión de la charla entre Violet y los Potter. Violet resultó apellidarse Romanov¿el apellido les suena? Aparte de haberlo escuchado por el fic, quiero decir. Pues si no, se los cuento: es el apellido de la última familia real rusa, antes de la Revolución de aquel país, allá por el final de la Primera Guerra Mundial. ¡Ándale, hasta le atiné en eso de la guerra! Juro que es coincidencia, en serio. En fin, me acordé de ese apellido por la peli de Disney "Anastasia", y aparte por un poco de historia que leí en la Encarta (ah, la querida Encarta¿les conté ya que tengo la versión nueva? No, si es una maravilla). Así que, queridos(as) fan's, ojalá no se anden perdiendo en la trama, porque va para largo._

_Bueno, me despido. Siento tener que avisarles que ahora es Semana Santa, pero aún no estoy de vacaciones (es el detalle de vivir en Aguascalientes), y como se me vienen los exámenes encima, tendrán que prescindir de una actualización pronta por un largo tiempo (sí, lo sé, apenas me aparezco y me largo de nuevo, pero ni modo). Así que cuídense, disfruten del sol y el esparcimiento (lo digo por los(as) mexicanos(as) que andan ahorita de vacaciones) o en caso contrario, de las clases (ajá, eso va para mis fan's del otro hemisferio, que andan ocupadísimos con los inicios de curso, más o menos como yo) y nos leemos pronto._


	5. Contratiempos

_**

* * *

**_

A Luigi, que era fan de Harry Potter tanto como yo. Disfruta esto desde el más allá, angelito.

* * *

**Cinco: ****Contratiempos.**

_27 de junio de 2019._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cuartel General de Aurores, Ministerio de Magia._

Aquello era un hervidero de actividad, algo increíble si se consideraba que eran casi las doce del día, hora del almuerzo para la mayoría de la gente. Quien observaba aquel vaivén de magos y brujas apurados desde una incómoda silla de madera, resopló en ese instante. Estaba harto del sitio y quería irse cuanto antes.

—Qué lindo día —masculló entre dientes, malhumorado.

Su mal carácter tenía una justificación aceptable. De haberse levantado el día anterior con una ligera sonrisa, había acabado hoy ahí, en el Ministerio, luego de un paseo rápido por el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, y no por gusto precisamente. Bufó de indignación al acordarse y mejor fijó sus ojos en otro punto del lugar. Cualquiera que le hiciera olvidar, aunque fuera por un momento, qué hacía allí.

—Cariño¿quieres algo de comer?

La pregunta le llegó por sorpresa y se giró a la izquierda, donde una mujer relativamente joven, de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, vestida de manera muy distinta al resto de la concurrencia (con una blusa azul claro, un pantalón de vestir oscuro y una bata blanca de médico) lo miraba con una mezcla de afecto y preocupación.

—No, mamá, gracias —el chico, moreno y de brillante cabello negro, esbozó una sonrisa no muy convincente, al tiempo que entornaba sus inusuales ojos de tono azul violáceo, en dirección a cierto cubículo frente a él, por cuya entrada se vislumbraba una figura femenina y severa.

—Pero hijo, hoy casi ni desayunaste —se quejó la mujer suavemente.

El chico ni caso le hizo. La verdad era que esa mañana, igual que casi todo el día anterior, no había tenido mucha hambre. El recuerdo de los más recientes sucesos le quitaba el apetito.

—¿Seguro que te sientes bien? —inquirió la mujer entonces.

El chico asintió silenciosamente. No quería preocupar a la mujer diciéndole que precisamente en el instante que la figura femenina y severa que observaba dejaba ver su rostro, a él se le revolvía el estómago. Definitivamente ni ese día ni el anterior habían sido buenos. Y eso que el actual apenas iba por la mitad…

—Señora Black —llamó la susodicha figura, perteneciente a una mujer de corto cabello castaño y algunas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus almendrados ojos, que eran del color ocre de las hojas secas de los árboles en otoño —¿Podría venir un momento, por favor? Tiene que firmar algunos papeles.

La mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos azules asintió, poniéndose de pie y alisándose la bata blanca que cubría la mayor parte de su vestuario, se despidió del chico de cabello negro.

—Ahora vuelvo —indicó.

Entró al cubículo de la mujer castaña, mientras el chico gruñía por enésima vez en el día. Intentando distraerse, vio algunos aviones de pergamino revolotear por el techo, y estaba sonriendo por un avioncito particularmente torpe cuando escuchó una voz conocida a su izquierda.

—¡Ron, espera! Firma el reporte antes de enviarlo¿quieres? Después la señorita Holmes se enfadará contigo de nuevo.

El chico se encogió más en su asiento y gracias a eso, un hombre pasó frente a él sin siquiera notarlo. El hombre, de túnica azul marino, alborotado cabello negro y ojos verdes tras unos anteojos redondos, leía un pergamino mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente, donde tenía su más distintivo rasgo: una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Y eso no hizo más que recordarle al jovencito el motivo principal de su fastidio.

---Inicio de remembranza---

26 de junio de 2019.

Londres, Inglaterra.

Número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

—_Vamos todos, a desayunar. ¿Me escucharon?_

_El reclamo de Magnolia Black tenía una razón. Tenía trabajo qué hacer en el Ministerio y no quería irse sin compartir la mesa con su familia, a saber: su hijo Jim, su nuera Casiopea y su nieto Procyon. Si los había invitado a pasar unos días en su casa antes que se marcharan de vacaciones de verano al extranjero, era por tenerlos un poco más cerca que en los últimos tiempos._

—_Sí, mamá, lo que digas —masculló Jim Black, adormilado, descendiendo por las escaleras seguido de cerca por su esposa Casiopea —¿No ves que mis vacaciones ya empezaron? Sí que eres cruel —bromeó._

—_Como digas, pero quiero que desayunemos juntos —sentenció Magnolia con voz seria —Casiopea¿cómo dormiste, querida?_

—_Bien, señora —Casiopea, se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja._

—_Vamos pues a desayunar —indicó Magnolia, pero al segundo siguiente volvió sobre sus pasos, gritando en dirección a lo alto de la escalera —¡Procyon, ven ya!_

—_¡Ya voy, abuela! —gritó la voz de un chico._

_El aludido se vestía con prisas, cosa que lo hizo sentirse extraño. Se había levantado temprano, entre nervioso y alegre, pero se había quedado en la cama leyendo "El Señor de los Anillos. El retorno del Rey", libro que había comenzado a principios de marzo pero que por diversos sucesos, no había concluido._

_Bajó a toda velocidad, corrió por el amplio corredor de paredes desnudas (por ya no ostentar los retratos de la familia) y entró al comedor, donde lo esperaban sus padres y su abuela. Magnolia lo miró y sonrió entre divertida y severa._

—_Querido, toma aire y siéntate —le pidió —Ahora te sirven. ¡Kreacher!_

_Al segundo siguiente, un elfo doméstico viejísimo (a juzgar por lo arrugado de su piel), con largas y amplias orejas y ojos enormes inyectados en sangre, de color castaño, apareció en la habitación, a un lado de Magnolia, a quien le lanzó una mirada entre temerosa y desdeñosa. Vestía un mugriento taparrabos, que apenas si lo cubría, y algunos pelos le salían por las orejas._

—_¿Qué se le ofrece al ama? —inquirió el elfo, haciendo una reverencia pronunciadísima, para luego murmurar —Ay, mi pobre ama¿qué diría si me viera servirle ahora? Esta mujer es una traidora a la sangre de lo peor, mira que aceptar muggles en la ilustre casa de los Black…_

—_Sírvele el desayuno a Procyon, por favor —ordenó Magnolia, cortando la perorata del elfo._

_El ser, haciendo otra profunda reverencia, desapareció con un "crack", no sin antes mascullar._

—_Sólo porque no tengo opción, le obedezco. Igual que con ese Potter sangre mestiza, que se atrevió a mandarme a las cocinas de Hogwarts. Ah, mi pobre ama¿qué diría si viera en qué manos he caído…?_

—_No entiendo porqué no liberas a esa cosa —soltó Jim de repente, molesto._

_Magnolia se encogió de hombros._

—_En primera, está unido a la familia —respondió, para luego esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa —Y en segunda… Me agrada pensar que estoy haciéndolo sufrir. Eso se gana por lo de Sirius._

_Jim siguió desayunando sin hacer más comentarios al respecto. La historia de cómo ese elfo doméstico de desagradable aspecto y aún peor carácter era un asunto tabú para él. Aún no asimilaba del todo lo que su madre le había contado, sobre que ese elfo había tenido parte de responsabilidad en la muerte de su padre._

_El elfo apareció en ese instante, a un lado de Procyon, y depositó frente a él un plato lleno de huevos revueltos, arenques ahumados y un par de rebanadas de pan tostado con mermelada._

—_Gracias —le dijo Procyon, sonriendo ligeramente._

_Como ya era costumbre, el elfo hizo una pronunciadísima reverencia y antes de desaparecer, musitó._

—_Mi pobre ama no creería que ése es el último Black, un sangre mestiza que no es digno del apellido ni de esta casa…_

_Cuando por fin se perdió de vista, Procyon se concentró en el desayuno, ingiriéndolo tan deprisa que su madre se vio forzada a detenerlo._

—_Cariño, tranquilo. El plato no saldrá volando —al segundo siguiente, Casiopea rompió a reír —A menos que tu padre o tu abuela usen la varita._

—_Lo siento —se disculpó Procyon, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta —Ya vamos tarde y…_

_Los adultos intercambiaron miradas divertidas._

—_Lo sabemos, pero no queremos que te atragantes —indicó Magnolia, terminando su propio desayuno para ponerse de pie al segundo siguiente —Yo me retiro. Nos veremos en Wiltshire._

_Y sin más, se alisó la túnica azul celeste que lucía y se desapareció._

—_Bien, vámonos —Jim terminó su desayuno cinco minutos después, ante la mirada impaciente de su hijo —Procyon, lo siento, pero primero dejaremos a tu madre en Saint Helen¿no importa?_

_Procyon negó con la cabeza._

_Casiopea Black poseía un sencillo auto color azul marino de cuatro puertas, el cual abordaron ella, su esposo y su hijo y dejando que Jim condujera, Casiopea ocupó el asiento del copiloto, revisando el contenido de su maletín médico._

—_Esperemos que hoy nos llegue el equipo nuevo de Estados Unidos —comentaba Casiopea a los cinco minutos, yendo de camino a Londres, a las orillas del Támesis —__Lo necesitamos para determinar el tratamiento de los niños. Jim¿a qué hora sales del trabajo?_

_Jim frunció el ceño, esquivó a un motociclista que casi se le cierra al doblar hacia la izquierda en una calle angosta y bufó._

—_Supongo que a las siete —respondió, para luego renegar —¡Estos jóvenes…!_

_Casiopea rió por lo bajo._

—_Ya te veré cuando Procyon esté en la edad de la punzada —señaló, dejando de reír._

_Jim bufó de nueva cuenta, dando ahora vuelta a la derecha. Frente a ellos apareció Saint Helen, ya sin rastros del incendio que el año pasado casi lo consume, y por sus puertas entraban y salían varias personas, entre empleados, visitantes y pacientes. Jim, ya prevenido por su esposa, dio un rodeo y fue a estacionarse a una puerta lateral, exclusiva para el personal._

—_Nos veremos después, chicos —se despidió Casiopea, sujetando su maletín con una mano y lanzándoles un beso con la otra. Salió del auto, cerró la portezuela y antes de alejarse, se volvió y se asomó por la ventanilla abierta —Saluda a tus amigas de mi parte —le pidió a Procyon._

_El chico asintió, viendo cómo su madre daba media vuelta y penetraba en el hospital._

—_Muy bien, ahora al Ministerio —murmuró Jim, arrancando._

_El plan era que desde el Atrio, Jim llevaría a Procyon a Wiltshire, dado que tenía que reportarse al cuartel a primera hora.__ Algo relacionado con unos disturbios mágicos en las cercanías de Oxford…_

_De repente, algo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.__ El tráfico se había detenido casi por completo y los autos a su alrededor comenzaban a usar el claxon en señal de protesta. Al cabo de unos minutos, una multitud aterrada pasó corriendo por las aceras. Jim frunció el ceño, desconcertado, para luego observar a los conductores delante de él: salían de sus vehículos como huyendo de algo y hacían ademán de abrazarse a sí mismos, liberando por sus bocas un visible aliento. Algo fuera de lo común en un día a principios de verano._

—_Papá… —lo llamó Procyon entonces, con voz débil._

_Jim se volvió y encontró a su hijo acurrucado en un extremo del asiento trasero, intentando ver por la ventanilla hacia el exterior, pero temblaba ligeramente. El vaho que salía de su boca empañaba el cristal de la ventanilla, donde tardaba mucho en desaparecer._

—_¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Jim, un tanto preocupado._

_Por toda respuesta, Procyon lo miró y a continuación, con un movimiento de cabeza, le pidió que se asomara a la calle._

_Jim obedeció, abrió su ventanilla y sacó la cabeza. En cuanto lo hizo, sintió un aire helado impropio de la estación que venía directo del frente. Pero no era un frío común y corriente: era como sumergirse en agua gélida que llenaba los pulmones y poco a poco, nublaba la vista. Para él, eso sólo significaba una cosa…_

—_Procyon, sal del auto —ordenó, metiendo la cabeza de nuevo al auto y desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad —Esto __no es un embotellamiento normal._

_El chico no supo qué pensar ante eso, pero tuvo una mejor idea de la gravedad del asunto cuando vio que su padre sacaba discretamente la varita, abría su portezuela y abandonaba el auto mirando hacia ambos lados con extrema precaución._

—_Anda, vamos —apuró Jim._

_Procyon obedeció, buscándose en los bolsillos. En uno de ellos halló su varita, lo que agradeció silenciosamente. Para él, salir de casa sin varita, aunque no pudiera usarla, era algo inverosímil. Y estaba a punto de obtener más razones para apoyar su teoría._

_Los dos Black corrieron contra la marea de gente que se alejaba de aquel sitio, temblando y castañeando los dientes. Jim, al ver un grupo de personas especialmente grande avanzando en desorden, tomó la mano de su hijo antes de seguir su camino. Aunque deseaba, con toda su alma, estarse equivocando en sus suposiciones._

_La calle terminaba en una glorieta, adornada con una estatua y una ornamentada fuente, y la escena no era nada alentadora. La estatua tenía varias grietas hechas recientemente y el agua de los delgados chorros había quedado suspendida en su camino habitual, fruto de haber sido congelada por algo antinatural; eso era deducido fácilmente al ver que no se derretía._

—_¡No puede ser…! —masculló Jim con enfado e incredulidad, apuntando con la varita._

_Procyon dirigió su vista hacia donde su padre apuntaba, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Porqué lo preocupaban unos encapuchados que iban y venían entre la gente, aspirando ruidosamente? A menos que el frío que no lo dejaba en paz viniera de esos lúgubres estertores que soltaban__ al respirar._

_Antes que llegara a alguna conclusión, un rayo de luz roja pasó rozándole la oreja izquierda, y eso hizo que su padre lo rodeara con los brazos y lo tirara al suelo._

—_Seguidores de Hagen… Y dementores —alcanzó a oír Procyon que susurraba Jim, antes que éste se levantara —Procyon, escóndete en un lugar alejado de la fuente._

—_Pero papá… —intentó protestar el niño._

_Jim no lo escuchó. Alzando su varita, se encaminó con determinación hacia el núcleo del problema, observando a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar alguna cara conocida, algún aliado… Pero nada. ¿Cómo era posible que un acontecimiento así no fuera del conocimiento del Ministerio¡Era una pelea en toda regla en el mundo muggle! Ya debería haber alguien…_

_Mientras tanto__, la ayuda a los muggles que aún seguían en aquel sitio no podía esperar a que al Ministerio de Magia se le diera la gana actuar. Jim lo supo con sólo ver a las espantosas criaturas que los seguidores de Hagen habían llevado como aliadas, seres contados entre los más repugnantes sobre la tierra: dementores. Sabía defenderse de ellos, no en vano su madre y luego el curso de auror le enseñaron a hacerlo, así que agitando su varita, lanzó una figura plateada hacia un grupo de dementores que empezaban a rodear a una familia muggle, lo que permitió que ellos escaparan. La figura plateada corrió en círculo, ahuyentando a otros dementores en el proceso, para luego desaparecer al caminar de vuelta hacia Jim._

_Pero aún así, el hombre no pudo evitar que ciertas cosas le pasaran por la cabeza al estar más cerca de esas cosas, que parecían enfriar el ambiente de manera palpable a cada segundo: cuchicheos a su paso a causa de su aspecto físico, el frustrado deseo de conocer en persona a su padre, las escasas pero desgarradoras peleas sostenidas con su esposa, el repudio de la mayoría de la sociedad mágica al conocerse su verdadero apellido… Era demasiado para su mente. Trastrabilló, la vista se le nubló y cayó de rodillas, llevándose las manos a la cabeza (soltando la varita en el proceso) y se revolvió el cabello con desesperación._

_Procyon, desde su escondite tras un auto abandonado por su dueño, no se había perdido detalle. Vio con admiración cómo su padre había auxiliado a aquellos muggles aterrados, pero ahora lo asustó sobremanera verlo caer y sostenerse la cabeza exasperadamente.__ Se había quedado sin varita y uno de los encapuchados, detectando eso, se le estaba acercando. Procyon no lo pensó dos veces para sacar su propia varita y salir de detrás del auto._

—¡Expelliarmus!

_Nunca había empleado el hechizo de desarme, apenas lo había leído un par de meses atrás, pero para su sorpresa, le salió a la perfección. El encapuchado perdió la varita y lo observó, o al menos eso pareció. Procyon, apretando su varita, se quedó plantado en su sitio, en actitud firme. No iba a doblegarse ahora que había decidido actuar._

_El encapuchado quiso ir hacia él, pero no logró dar ni el primer paso. Jim había logrado reaccionar y se abalanzó sobre él, dejándolo inconsciente de un puñetazo. Procyon vio eso casi con la boca abierta, al tiempo que Jim recogía su varita, la agitaba y ataba al noqueado encapuchado._

—_Procyon, regresa a donde estabas —ordenó Jim con voz enérgica —Yo me encargo._

_Se oía tan autoritario que Procyon no puso reparos. En tanto, Jim dio media vuelta y fue hacia la fuente, lugar desde el cual, la mayoría de los encapuchados lanzaban maldiciones a diestra y siniestra a los escasos muggles que no habían logrado marcharse._

—_¡Alto ahí! —escuchó que le ordenaban._

_Se detuvo en seco, fijando los ojos en una de las partes más altas de la fuente. Una figura encapuchada y sin lugar a dudas femenina le apuntaba con la varita. Su voz, grave y con fuerte acento germano, no dejaba paso a ninguna emoción._

—_Baje la varita y no sufrirá las consecuencias… aún —indicó la mujer, haciendo un imperativo gesto con la mano que sostenía su propia varita —¡Ahora! —vociferó, señalando algo tras Jim._

_Jim se giró y descubrió, horrorizado, que uno de los encapuchados llevaba casi a rastras a Procyon, al que había desarmado y logrado sacar de su escondite. El niño miraba a su padre de manera extraña, entre temeroso de lo que fuera a pasarle y desafiante, como indicándole a su padre que no se atreviera a obedecer a semejante gente. _

_Pero Jim no tenía opción.__ Lentamente se inclinó, con intenciones de depositar su varita en el suelo, cuando de pronto el sonido de algo corriendo a su lado lo paralizó. Más cuando la mujer soltó por lo bajo algo parecido a una palabra alemana antes de gritar con rabia._

—_¡Patronus!_

_Jim alzó la vista. Un enorme ciervo plateado, de enormes cuernos, embestía a los dementores más cercanos, haciéndolos retroceder. Cerca, neblinas plateadas brotaban de distintas varitas, pertenecientes a los enviados del Ministerio, en dirección a los dementores, que iban a reunirse a la fuente, a los pies de la mujer que a pesar de la situación, seguía apuntándole a Jim._

—_Tú __quédate quieto —le ordenó con voz silbante, totalmente encolerizada —No aceptaré otro fracaso como el de la Torre Wu._

_La Torre Wu… Así que el ataque a la residencia del Ministerio de Magia Chino sí había sido obra de Hagen y sus secuaces. Y por lo que decía, esa mujer había estado involucrada._

—_Así que querían matar al ministro chino —comenzó Jim, mostrando más sangre fría de la que en realidad sentía, al tiempo que los aurores recién llegados se hacían cargo de todo y notó, con alivio, como uno de ellos, un joven de cabello castaño y rizado, peleaba con el encapuchado que había tenido atrapado a su hijo —¿Y qué fue lo que les salió mal, eh¿Que no conocían las defensas mágicas de la Torre Wu¿O que son demasiado engreídos como para pensar que lo podían todo?_

_La mujer pareció exasperarse con eso, y blandió la varita. Y debido a que la tipa usó magia no verbal, Jim no pudo prever cuál hechizo le había lanzado hasta que lo sintió en carne propia: una maldición imperdonable. Un _Cruciatus.

_Cayó al suelo por completo, abrazándose a sí mismo. Jim nunca creyó posible llegar a sentir semejante dolor corporal, como miles de cuchillos incandescentes clavándosele en la piel. Rogó para que se detuviera, para ya no sentir… Pero al parecer, la mujer lo disfrutaba, pues alcanzó a oír su malévola y sarcástica risa._

—¡Expelliarmus!

_El hechizo era tan débil que apenas si golpeó a la mujer en la mano que aferraba su varita, pero logró el cometido de romper la maldición de la que Jim era víctima. El hombre, tembloroso, se puso de pie, y miró a su alrededor con la vista parcialmente nublada. Fue entonces que vislumbró a su hijo apuntándole a la encapuchada con la varita, con gesto rabioso y decidido, y tras él, logró ver a un __joven de cabello castaño y rizado que parecía ser el mismo que lo había rescatado minutos antes._

_Pero eso fue lo último que Jim supo, ya que al instante siguiente, se desmayó._

_En tanto, Procyon no podía creer lo que había hecho. Acababa de emplear magia por segunda vez fuera del colegio¡y una de esas ocasiones, en presencia de un auror! Ahora sí daba por hecho que el Ministerio lo castigaría. Estaba en grandes problemas…_

—_Buen tiro, Black —felicitó alguien a su espalda. Era el auror que lo había rescatado del encapuchado que minutos antes, para su sorpresa, lo localizó atrás de un auto vigilando atentamente los movimientos de su padre. Procyon casi se queda boquiabierto al ver de quién se trataba: un ex–compañero del colegio, Geoffrey McGill —Aunque tendré que informar de esto, no creo que haya mucho problema._

_Procyon asintió como autómata, pues no terminaba de asimilar lo que ocurría. Solamente pareció reaccionar cuando un grito anunció con desesperación._

—_¡Ayuda para Black! Está inconsciente y no responde a ningún hechizo._

_Fue cuando el chico creyó firmemente que si un día empieza bien, no siempre termina igual._

---Fin de remembranza---

Después de eso, las cosas se habían dado demasiado deprisa. Loa aurores sometieron a los pocos encapuchados que no lograron desaparecerse, algunos integrantes del Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores se encargaron de los testigos muggles (luego de que éstos fueran debidamente interrogados, claro) y un par de sanadores de San Mungo se aparecieron para llevarse a Jim. Procyon, totalmente confundido, quedó a cargo de McGill, quien se lo llevó sin previo aviso al Ministerio de Magia, al Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Ahí, buscó rápidamente a Magnolia, a quien halló conversando con un joven rubio y de ojos azules, y entregándole a Procyon, le dio un informe breve de lo ocurrido. Magnolia, conmocionada, dijo enseguida que se haría cargo de su nieto y que mandaría un mensaje a su nuera, luego de lo cual McGill asintió y se despidió de ella y del joven rubio que la acompañaba. Procyon, por lo tanto, estuvo con su abuela hasta su hora de la comida, cuando ambos se trasladaron al número 12 de Grimmauld Place por la red Flu, donde se encontraron a una desesperada Casiopea. La madre de Procyon había escuchado el altercado por las noticias y por las rarezas que los reporteros describían, estaba segura que era un ataque mágico.

—¡Procyon, cariño! —soltó, y abrazándolo, se echó a llorar.

No tuvieron noticias de Jim sino hasta la noche, cuando una lechuza de San Mungo les comunicó que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Casiopea quiso ir a visitarlo, igual que Procyon, por lo que Magnolia accedió a llevarlos. Sin embargo, no pudieron ver a Jim: la encargada del mostrador de Información les informó que el acceso a él estaba restringido.

—¿Cómo pueden hacer eso? —se indignó Magnolia —¡Somos su familia! Queremos saber cómo está mi hijo.

Pero de nada le valió quejarse. El Ministerio había ordenado que nadie viera a Jim Black hasta que éste fuera interrogado, y así se estaba haciendo. Magnolia, echando chispas, tuvo que retirarse del hospital mágico seguida de cerca por su nuera y su nieto, que no tenían mejor talante que ella.

Lo que llevaba a Procyon al momento actual. Su madre, luego de una conversación muy larga con Magnolia, había decidido ir en persona a hablar con quien fuera necesario para que la dejaran visitar a su marido, sin importarle que fuera una muggle.

—Es ridículo que no pueda verlo¡es mi esposo! —había argumentado Casiopea.

Así las cosas, Magnolia le indicó ir directamente al Cuartel General de Aurores y entrevistarse con la persona de más alto rango que hallara, quien resultó ser aquella mujer de ojos color ocre y aspecto severo. A pesar de todo, la bruja escuchó a Casiopea atentamente y luego de unos minutos, había ido a charlar en privado con un hombre rechoncho que había llegado al cuartel de improviso. Y tal parecía que Casiopea conseguiría lo que quería, dado la vaga y fugaz sonrisa que esbozó la mujer severa al llamarla a "firmar unos papeles".

—Hola, Procyon —saludó una voz de repente —¿Qué haces aquí solo?

El chico alzó la vista lentamente, pues al reconocer la voz, no tenía prisa. Quien le hablaba no era otro que el señor Potter, padre de su amiga Hally.

—Buenos días, señor —respondió al saludo, evasivo —Yo… vine con mi abuela.

—¿Magnolia anda por aquí? —se extrañó el señor Potter —Pero si Jim no vino a trabajar…

Pero las demás palabras del señor Potter se ahogaron ante un repentino grito iracundo, proveniente de un cubículo cercano.

—¿Pero de qué están hablando¿No puedo ver a mi marido sólo por ser… no–bruja?

Mientras el señor Potter arqueaba las cejas, extrañado, Procyon cerró los ojos, entre molesto y avergonzado. Ésa persona que gritaba era su madre y por sus palabras, no le estaba yendo bien.

—¡No lo entiendo! —continuó la voz de Casiopea Black, que parecía que en vez de disminuir el volumen, lo aumentaba a cada palabra que pronunciaba —En esas circunstancias no debería importar si se tiene magia o no. ¡Casi pierdo a mi marido ayer¿Eso es muy difícil de comprender?

Procyon no aguantó más. Se puso de pie de un salto, dejó al señor Potter con la palabra en la boca y se encaminó hacia la entrada del cubículo al que había entrado su madre. Se asomó discretamente, para saber a ciencia cierta qué estaba pasando.

Su madre, de pie ante un escritorio de madera pulida, miraba con cierto rencor a un hombre de lo más curioso, rechoncho y de cabellos cortísimos y rizados de un tono castaño opacado por las canas. Su rostro, moreno y con algunas arrugas, tendría un aire bonachón si no fuera por la mirada fría que adornaba sus ojos castaños, que hacían juego con su cabello y su túnica color marrón oscuro. En una mano, sostenía un bastón de madera oscura y puño de plata y en la otra, un pergamino al que veía con mucha más atención de la que le prestaba a Casiopea. A la derecha de Casiopea, sentada en una silla de madera, estaba la mujer castaña y severa que la había llamado minutos antes, y su expresión delataba que no estaba nada conforme con lo que sucedía.

—Mamá… —se atrevió a llamar, entrando de lleno al cubículo.

Los presentes dieron un respingo y se volvieron hacia él. El hombre rechoncho sacudió la cabeza, con lo que sus diminutos rizos se movieron graciosamente, para luego dedicarle a Procyon una mirada de censura.

—¿Qué hace este niño aquí? —quiso saber —Holmes, explíquese.

La mujer de ojos color ocre, carraspeando un poco antes de hablar, se puso de pie.

—Es el hijo de la señora, señor ministro —respondió escuetamente.

¡Eso sí que era un gran acontecimiento! O eso pensaría Procyon si no estuviera más interesado en enterarse de la razón de la furia de su madre. Aunque no todos los días se tenía de frente al actual ministro de magia, Edmund McGill.

—Ah, vaya, el último Black —susurró el ministro, un tanto desdeñoso —En fin, que salga de aquí. Esto no le concierne.

—Claro que le concierne —intervino Casiopea, calmándose a medias y tendiéndole una mano a Procyon, quien la aceptó de inmediato —Es de su padre de quien estamos hablando. Dígame, señor, si a mí me niegan una visita a Jim¿se la negarán a mi hijo? Él sí es mago. Supongo que él sí puede entrar a ese hospital suyo.

El ministro parecía un tanto incómodo, pues se removió en su silla un par de veces. En tanto, Holmes esbozaba una discreta y triunfal sonrisa.

—Sí, supongo que el niño puede entrar —reconoció al cabo de unos segundos —Pero necesitará que alguien lo escolte. Y no puede ser un pariente —agregó, al ver que Casiopea estaba a punto de hablar —Será uno de nuestros aurores. Holmes¿a quién recomienda?

La aludida sonrió levemente.

—Si me permite, preferiría traerlo —indicó —No tomará mucho tiempo.

El ministro la despachó con un gesto y la aurora salió del cubículo tan deprisa como le fue posible. Eso lo aprovechó Casiopea para sentarse, un poco más tranquila, y Procyon ocupó la silla que había sido de Holmes, dándole a entender a su madre con una mirada que todo saldría bien.

En menos de cinco minutos, Holmes había vuelto, y tras sí entró un auror sumamente alto, de cabello rojo intenso y rostro pecoso. Sus ojos claros repasaron con algo de sorpresa a los presentes, deteniéndose un poco en Procyon antes de prestar atención a lo que su superiora decía.

—Weasley se hará cargo de escoltar al joven Black, señor ministro. Y para su beneplácito, al terminar la visita a San Mungo, entregará un informe detallado de la misma.

El ministro, con facha de no estar nada contento con la elección de auror pero sin quedarle remedio, asintió de mala gana. Se puso de pie, apoyó su bastón en el suelo con inusitada fuerza y dedicándoles a todos miradas severas, salió del cubículo seguido de cerca por Holmes. Sin embargo, la aurora volvió segundos después, con una mueca desagradable en la cara.

—Bien, Weasley, lo pondré al corriente rápidamente —comenzó sin rodeos —Tiene que llevar al joven Black a San Mungo a visitar a su padre. Como escuchó, deberá entregarme al finalizar la visita un informe completo de lo que ocurra y de cualquier anormalidad que detecte. Pero lo que no me dirá es que llevó a Potter con usted.

—¿Y eso porqué, señorita? —quiso saber el auror, sumamente intrigado.

La señorita Holmes sonrió maliciosamente.

—Porque se supone que Potter no va¿me comprende?

Ronald Weasley, acostumbrado a esa clase de frases desde hacía años, no hizo más que asentir con una sonrisa divertida y salió apresuradamente del cubículo.

* * *

Una hora después, Procyon iba en camino a San Mungo en compañía de los señores Potter y Weasley, en completo silencio. Lo que para él era raro, pues creía que ambos aurores lo interrogarían sin descanso sobre el asunto.

Lo que él no sabía es que antes de partir al hospital, ambos hombres habían sido puestos al tanto de la situación por su jefa y por algunos de sus colegas que habían presenciado el ataque mágico perpetrado por los seguidores de Hagen y los dementores. El día anterior no habían sabido gran cosa, habían estado en Wiltshire, pero en cuanto regresaron, oyeron todo tipo de rumores que no les fueron confirmados hasta que un joven de rizos castaños y de ojos verdes (que según sabían, era un recién ingresado a la Academia) se acercó a ellos y les contó sobre el tema.

—Y como siempre, El Profeta lo tapa todo —concluyó el muchacho, con aspecto enfadado.

En efecto, en el periódico mágico no había rastro de un ataque. Lo que les extrañó mucho, ya que en el pasado, el no informar a la comunidad mágica de lo que realmente pasaba en tiempos oscuros había equivalido a graves pérdidas. Pero considerando el carácter del actual ministro, a los dos amigos no les sorprendió: seguramente El Profeta se mordía la lengua por orden ministerial, para no alarmar a los magos y brujas que vivían pacíficamente.

—Me recuerda a la segunda guerra —había murmurado el señor Potter con pesadumbre.

Y el señor Ron no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Ellos y sus familias recordaban a la perfección esa época, y antes que ellos, todavía quedaban algunos que recordaban la primera guerra. El hecho de que Hugo Hagen ahora aterrorizara medio continente europeo era de preocuparse, y lo peor era que el Ministerio británico no prestara atención a hechos semejantes.

—Llegamos —anunció de pronto Procyon.

Los aurores asintieron y luego del anuncio de costumbre, pudieron entrar al hospital. Procyon lo encontró como el día anterior, excepto que ahora la sala de espera no estaba tan llena y que la fila frente al mostrador de Información era reducida. Solamente se veía a dos personas: una mujer anciana que tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia su izquierda y parecía que no podía girarla y un hombre de cabello castaño rojizo que traía un ramo de flores enorme, en el que se distinguía unos pequeños botones negros que despedían un aroma delicioso, parecido a la vainilla.

—Mi nieto de nueve años quiso arreglarme el cuello —dijo la anciana a la bruja castaña que ese día estaba tras el mostrador de Información.

La bruja, fastidiada, le indicó a qué planta dirigirse, antes de sonreírle bobaliconamente al hombre que llevaba el enorme ramo de flores.

—Vengo a visitar a un paciente en la cuarta planta —dijo, al tiempo que extendía un pergamino con un sello azul en la esquina superior derecha, que se veía importante —Asuntos internacionales.

La bruja arqueó una ceja, leyó el contenido del pergamino y asintió, dejando de sonreír.

—Adelante, con toda confianza —indicó la bruja, viendo con mirada soñadora cómo el hombre se alejaba del mostrador y pasaba por las puertas dobles junto al mostrador —¡Siguiente!

—Buenos días —saludó el señor Ron con una sonrisa —Venimos a ver a James Black.

La bruja arqueó las cejas nuevamente.

—Permiso —pidió, extendiendo una mano.

El señor Ron, por toda respuesta, sacó un sobre cerrado con un sello morado del Ministerio y se lo entregó. La bruja lo abrió, sacó el pergamino que contenía, lo leyó y asintió en silencio.

—Adelante, sala Ignatus Truck —indicó.

Los dos aurores y Procyon le dedicaron gestos de cabeza, en agradecimiento, para luego atravesar las puertas dobles. Encontrando las escaleras, empezaron a subirlas, siendo el señor Ron quien contaba las plantas en voz baja.

—Ron, ya hemos venido antes —le hizo notar el señor Potter con algo de fastidio —Sabemos dónde está la cuarta planta.

El nombrado se encogió de hombros y dejó de contar cuando llegaron a la planta indicada. Miraron a ambos lados del pasillo y decidieron irse hacia la derecha, que era un tramo más largo. Por fortuna acertaron y luego de tres puertas, la cuarta tenía un letrero que decía: "Sala Ignatus Truck. Sanador responsable: Terry Boot. Sanadora en prácticas: Melinda Christie".

El señor Potter abrió la puerta y se encontró con una sala ocupada por cinco camas, dos de las cuales estaban vacías. Una de ellas, la del fondo, la cubría una larga cortina estampada con verdes tréboles. Y por lo que dedujo al observar a los demás pacientes del lugar, Jim debía estar en la cama tras la cortina. Le hizo un gesto a Ron, quien entró detrás de Procyon a la sala.

—Ve y anúnciate —le pidió al pelirrojo —Yo vigilo la entrada.

El señor Ron asintió y se adelantó. Procyon quiso seguirlo, pero una mano del señor Potter en su hombro lo detuvo.

—Dejemos que Ron ponga a Jim sobre aviso —indicó.

Procyon asintió y observó cómo el señor Ron se paraba junto a la cortina de tréboles y hablaba.

—Hola, Jim¿estás despierto?

Al otro lado de la cortina, se vio una débil sombra de alguien sentado en una silla que se puso inmediatamente de pie. Luego, la voz de Jim Black se dejó oír.

—Hola, señor Weasley —saludó —¿Qué se le ofrece en este pabellón de lágrimas? —bromeó.

—Pues… Harry y yo venimos escoltando a tu hijo —informó el señor Ron, quien no dejaba de vigilar a la sombra que se había levantado de la silla —El Ministerio autorizó a que viniera a verte.

—Ya era hora —se quejó Jim —Creí que mi familia se había olvidado de mí. ¿Puede esperar un minuto, por favor?

—Sí, claro.

Luego de un momento de silencio, la cortina se descorrió, dejando ver a Jim recostado en su cama y con aspecto de lo más saludable. Junto a él, de pie y acomodando un enorme ramo de flores en un jarrón, estaba un hombre de cabello castaño rojizo.

—¿No estaba usted antes que nosotros en la fila de Información? —se extrañó el señor Ron.

El desconocido, dejando de acomodar las flores, asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, sin siquiera mirarlo.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —inquirió el señor Ron.

El hombre, luego de un segundo de reflexión, asintió en silencio como para sí mismo.

—Orión —dijo —Orión a secas.

Al señor Ron ese nombre le sonaba de algo, pero en el momento, se le hizo sumamente extraño.

—Las visitas a mi colega están restringidas —informó de mal humor —¿Cómo pudo entrar?

Orión no se veía que fuera a responder, así que el señor Ron le hizo un gesto al señor Potter para que se acercara. Éste lo hizo, con Procyon pisándole los talones.

—Harry, el caballero no quiere decir cómo le dieron permiso para entrar —comenzó el señor Ron —Dice que se llama… ¿Orión, verdad?

El citado asintió. Procyon, en tanto, ignoró el asunto para acercarse a su padre y saludarlo.

—Hola, papá¿cómo has estado?

—Bien, gracias —Jim sonrió con satisfacción al recorrer a su hijo con la mirada y comprobar que estaba en perfectas condiciones —¿Porqué no vinieron tu madre y tu abuela?

Procyon compuso una mueca de fastidio.

—No las dejaron entrar —se decidió a contestar —Por seguridad y no sé qué… Y aparte, a mamá la dejaron afuera por ser muggle.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Jim con asombro —¿Quién hizo semejante cosa?

—Creo… que el señor ministro —susurró Procyon con timidez, consciente que no era bueno estar en contra de alguien de tan alto rango —Lo vi hoy… Creo que no le caemos bien los Black.

Jim soltó un bufido de exasperación antes de recordar que su primer visitante aún seguía ahí.

—Ore… Orión —llamó, mordiéndose la lengua al segundo siguiente por casi equivocarse de nombre —¿Podrías agradecerle las flores a tu novia de mi parte? Y dile que me escriba en cuanto pueda, hace mucho que no la veo. Quiero noticias suyas.

—Sí, se lo diré —asintió Orión, siendo entonces cuando el señor Potter detectó en su voz un acento extranjero —Con su permiso, señores —y antes que alguien pudiera decir lo contrario, abandonó la sala.

—Esto irá al informe —sentenció el señor Ron sin miramientos, antes de volverse hacia Jim —¿Quién es tu amiguito, eh?

—Pues… alguien que conocí en una misión en Grecia —respondió Jim, restándole importancia al asunto —Él es… influyente allá, por decirlo de alguna forma. Seguramente así consiguió el permiso para verme. No alcanzó a decírmelo porque yo no sabía que mis visitas estaban restringidas. Procyon —se giró hacia su hijo —¿Cómo está tu madre?

—Bien, papá, aunque algo molesta —contestó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros —No la dejaron entrar, ya te imaginarás… Ella y la abuela están de peor humor que Kreacher.

—¿Kreacher? —se extrañó el señor Potter, interviniendo en la conversación —¿De dónde conocen a ese elfo?

—Está en casa de mi madre —respondió Jim de mal talante —Está atado a lo que queda de la familia y mi madre no quiere liberarlo. Y nos ordenó a Procyon y a mí no hacerlo. Según ella, así pagará lo que le hizo a papá.

El señor Potter compuso una triste mueca, asintiendo. Ante tal gesto, Procyon recordó lo que Hally le contó una vez, que su padre había sido ahijado de Sirius Black.

—Jim, cuéntanos¿es verdad lo que nos dijeron del ataque? —indagó entonces el señor Ron —¿Había dementores con los seguidores de Hagen?

Jim asintió con pesar.

—No será fácil hacerles frente —afirmó el señor Potter —Lo digo por experiencia propia. Si Hagen consiguió tener de su lado a los dementores, por algo será. Habrá que investigar mucho al respecto para prevenir a los demás Ministerios del continente.

Tanto el señor Ron como Jim asintieron, sin tomar en cuenta que Procyon estaba presente. El niño aprovechó eso para pensar detenidamente en lo sucedido e idear algunas cosas.

Y una de ellas sería averiguar qué eran exactamente los dementores y cómo combatirlos.

&&&

_26 de mayo de 2007. 11:37 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_¡Hola, hola, gente linda! Pido una enorme disculpa, casi tan grande como lo es mi país, por la tardanza. ¡No puedo evitarlo! Entre escuela, quehaceres y similares, no había llegado por completo la inspiración para terminar este capi (y eso que lo empecé casi cuando publiqué el anterior). Así que mejor pasemos a lo bueno._

_Aquí se resuelve una gran incógnita que se dejó en el capi anterior¿porqué Procyon no asistió a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Danielle y su adorada Hally? Pues no fue por gusto, eso ya se vio. Esto del ataque mágico es simplemente la punta de un iceberg que próximamente se hará tan grande como Groenlandia (válgame, qué comparación), si no es que más. Eso y la aparición de Geoffrey McGill en escena, lo que lleva a la siguiente pregunta: si apenas ingresó al curso de auror¿cómo es que ya entra en acción como auror profesional? Y otra cosa¿porqué se tardó tanto el Ministerio en enviar ayuda, siendo el ataque en el mundo muggle? Esperemos que no sea porque temían a los dementores, jajaja._

_Los dementores… Dudé mucho en incluirlos en esta entrega, siendo criaturas a las que nadie quisiera encontrarse ni de chiste, pero me pareció adecuado. Sembrando el pánico a donde quiera que van, los vi como los aliados perfectos para Hagen y su banda de desquiciados. Así las cosas, tendremos dementores para rato._

_Y Casiopea soltando espuma por la boca (no literalmente, pero se entiende) por no poder ver a su marido¡eso es amor! La ocasión propicia para la primera aparición en escena de Edmund McGill, el ministro de magia. Ya sé, algunos ya empezaron a sacar sus conclusiones, y no los culpo: he dado suficientes pistas al respecto. Una cosa sí les digo: este señor será una mezcla extraña entre Fudge y Scrimgeour. De mí se acordarán cuando salga en más ocasiones._

_Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que hay que comentar por ahora. Si algún detalle se me pasó, será por la hora (casi medianoche acá, debo dormir, jajaja), así que me despido. Cuídense, disfruten el calor (los del hemisferio norte) y el frío (los del otro hemisferio) y nos leemos pronto… Espero._


	6. Desde algún lugar

_**A Luigi, que era fan de Harry Potter tanto como yo. Disfruta esto desde el más allá, angelito.**_

**Seis****: Desde algún lugar.**

_1 de julio de 2019._

_Ciudad de México, Distrito Federal._

_Departamento de Inteligencia Mágica, Secretaría de Magia de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos._

La Secretaría de Magia Mexicana, ubicada de manera subterránea en el Zócalo de la Ciudad de México, siempre era un lugar lleno de actividad. Aunque los niños y jóvenes de todo el país disfrutaran de unas merecidas vacaciones de verano, los miles de empleados del gobierno mágico mexicano no podían hacer lo mismo. Tenían mucho qué hacer, y deambulaban de un lado a otro con rapidez, algunos enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos, otros charlando con colegas sobre las acciones a seguir y unos más, ni siquiera daban señas de saber en qué mundo vivían. Estos últimos, por lo general, eran integrantes del Departamento de Inteligencia Mágica.

Dicho departamento era considerado uno de los más importantes de la Secretaria, pero también uno de los más enigmáticos. Se sabía, por ejemplo, que sus miembros se ocupaban de tareas como la traducción de antiguos códigos e idiomas, pero nadie sabía el modo. También sabían que del departamento salían gran número de espías, sin embargo, nadie conocía sus identidades. De igual forma, muchos estaban al tanto de que existían investigaciones a largo plazo, pero nadie conocía los temas de las mismas. La mayor parte de las maniobras del Departamento de Inteligencia Mágica, por lo tanto, eran literalmente secreto de Estado, a menos que el jefe de departamento en turno o el mismo Secretario de Magia considerara prudente revelar información.

Pero esa posibilidad se estaba volviendo remota en esas fechas. Los ataques mágicos a Europa mantenían en ascuas a los demás continentes, y América no era la excepción. México, aunque casi no trataba con países del Viejo Mundo, no podía cerrar los ojos a lo que sucedía, así que ya estaba planteándose ofrecer su ayuda. El problema estaba en cuál podía prestar.

—Muy bien, quiero sugerencias —alegaba el jefe del Departamento de Inteligencia Mágica, un hombre de rostro severo, escaso cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color, a la cabeza de una larga mesa rectangular de madera —El señor Echeverría las solicitó con urgencia.

La mayor parte de los que ocupaban la mesa, hombres y mujeres de túnicas oscuras uniformados solamente con una banda de tela color violeta adornando su brazo izquierdo, hicieron muecas de fastidio. Por lo general, todos y cada uno de ellos trabajaban en solitario. Y ahora se les pedía que, entre todos, pensaran en soluciones alternativas para el Secretario de Magia.

—Vamos, son las mentes más brillantes de México, elegidos para este trabajo desde que estaban en Calmécac¡deben tener alguna idea!

Una mujer al fondo de aquella sala de juntas se removió en su asiento. Se tapaba el rostro con la capucha de su túnica color verde olivo y nadie, por alguna misteriosa razón, reparaba en su presencia. Se ladeó ligeramente hacia la derecha, como queriendo escuchar mejor, al tiempo que una de las personas más próximas al jefe del departamento, un mago de túnica marrón y cabello oscuro, alzaba una mano. El jefe de departamento, arqueando una ceja, le cedió la palabra.

—¿Qué opina de los espías dobles? —sugirió con timidez.

El jefe de departamento arrugó el ceño.

—Probamos eso en el pasado y no funcionó del todo —farfulló con cierto enfado —Además, Reino Unido tiene sus propios espías dobles. No creo que sea necesario mandarles más.

—Pero siempre es bueno contar con varios elementos en esta clase de misiones —apuntó una mujer de túnica azul oscuro —Confunde al enemigo.

El jefe de departamento pareció meditarlo; en tanto, la mujer del fondo se llevó la mano derecha al mentón, mostrando que la traía enfundada en un guante del mismo color que su túnica. Ese repentino movimiento hizo que uno de los presentes, de túnica negra, fijara la vista en esa dirección, entrecerrando sus ojos castaños, para luego encogerse de hombros y atender la reunión.

—Quiero otra idea —exigió el jefe del departamento —¡Ahora!

Los demás lo observaron con verdadero asombro, como si el hombre no soliera ser así. La mujer del fondo bajó su mano derecha lentamente, apoyándola en la mesa.

—Señor¿se encuentra bien? —inquirió con precaución una mujer de túnica amarilla.

El jefe del departamento la miró con expresión furiosa, y la mujer se encogió en su asiento, intimidada. Los demás se miraron entre sí, más extrañados que antes. Y eso fue suficiente para que la mujer de verde que estaba al fondo sacara su varita y le apuntara al hombre.

Un rayo de luz cruzó la mesa de extremo a extremo, sobresaltando a los presentes, y dio de lleno al jefe del departamento, quien cayó de espaldas con los ojos muy abiertos. Todos, al verlo, se pusieron de pie enseguida y mientras algunos lo auxiliaban, otros salían de la sala a toda carrera, en busca de ayuda. Solamente dos de los presentes se acordaron de buscar el origen de aquel misterioso rayo de luz.

No encontraron nada a simple vista, solamente un rincón de la sala casi a oscuras, pero una de las personas que registraba ese punto tuvo la idea de levantar su varita y alumbrarse un poco.

—_¡Lumos!_

Al pequeño destello de la punta de la varita, pudo verse una sombra humana. Seguramente quien estaba allí tenía un hechizo para no ser visto, pero la luz no actuaba a su favor. Quien acompañaba al dueño de la varita encendida apuntó con cuidado e hizo una complicada floritura. Pero antes de ver un resultado, la sombra se movió a tal velocidad que no parecía de un humano.

—¡Alto! —exclamó el dueño de la varita encendida.

La sombra se detuvo un segundo, pero después continuó su camino hacia la salida de la sala. Los dos magos que la habían encontrado se decidieron a seguirla.

Los pasillos del Departamento de Inteligencia Mágica estaban bien iluminados, sus paredes eran de colores claros y solamente tenían puertas de madera pulida por adorno. Eso les facilitó la persecución a los magos, que distinguían perfectamente por dónde pasaba la sombra. Le pisaban los talones cuando descubrieron que llegaba a las puertas del único ascensor en la Secretaría que conducía al departamento, y luego que dichas puertas se abrieran y cerraran sin que aparentemente fuera abordado el ascensor, les decía una sola cosa: la presa se les había escapado.

—¡No puede ser! —farfulló el que había encendido la varita —Seguro ya se desapareció.

—Eso si sabe que se puede hacer eso en el ascensor —le recordó su colega.

El primero frunció el ceño, sintiendo que se le escapaba algo.

—¡Lo sabe! —exclamó sorpresivamente, espantando a su acompañante —La sala de juntas del departamento tiene un repelente mágico para personal no autorizado. Quien quiera que haya sido esa persona, era del departamento.

El otro no pudo evitar componer una mueca de frustración cuando uno de sus colegas, el de la túnica negra, los llamó con insistencia.

—¡Vengan ahora mismo! —pedía —Martínez, Romo, no van a creer esto.

Los aludidos se miraron entre sí con desconcierto, para luego acercarse a su compañero, de regreso en la sala de juntas. Ahí, sentado en una de las sillas, estaba su jefe, con una mano en la frente y aire confundido.

—El señor Ruiz dice no recordar qué hacía aquí —informó el hombre de túnica negra —De hecho, no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

—¿Pero qué…? —se sorprendieron los dos ex–perseguidores.

El de túnica negra asintió lentamente.

—Creemos que estaba bajo un _Imperius_ —continuó —Así que increíblemente, el intruso que se les escapó nos hizo un gran favor.

Los otros dos se miraron sin saber qué pensar.

—¿Y qué haremos ahora? —inquirió uno de ellos.

En eso, la bruja de la túnica amarilla, con semblante tímido, se les acercó.

—El señor Ruiz quiere que llamen al señor Echeverría —informó —Quiere hablarle. Y dice que tienes que estar presente, Salais.

El de la túnica negra, con gesto cansado, asintió y abandonó la sala de juntas. Recorrió el pasillo que conducía al ascensor, sumido en sus pensamientos, y al abordar el diminuto cubículo, presionó un botón. El aparato comenzó a subir luego de una breve sacudida, lo que fue señal para que una voz de mujer se dejara oír.

—¿Ves cómo tenía razón?

El hombre suspiró levemente.

—Aún así, fue muy arriesgado —espetó —Pudieron descubrirte, o pudieron activarse las alarmas del departamento.

—Por las alarmas no había problema. Aún me acuerdo de cuáles son y sé que conmigo no se hubieran activado. En cuanto a que me descubrieran… Digamos que nunca me pasó por la cabeza pasar desapercibida. Si me atrapaban, me explicaba y ya.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, pero esbozó una sonrisa muy tenue.

—Tenías que ser de esta familia… —murmuró con resignación.

Hubo un momento de silencio, roto por las puertas del elevador abriéndose. El hombre salió y observando el magnífico paisaje a su alrededor, caminó sin ninguna prisa.

La parte de la Secretaría donde se encontraba, conocida como la Plaza, era de grandes dimensiones. De forma circular, asemejaba el jardín interior de una hacienda antigua, pues las plantas la inundaban por todas partes. Los rayos solares que se colaban a través del techo, un vitral multicolor sostenido por innumerables columnas de brillante ónix, eran producto de la magia, pero se veían de lo más auténticos. El piso pulido, de un tono verde intenso, estaba hecho del más puro jade, adornado aquí y allá con incrustaciones de otras piedras preciosas que formaban las más diversas ilustraciones. El vitral del techo, por cierto, también era de materiales preciosos y si uno se fijaba bien, las figuras que mostraba cambiaban con lentitud cada hora, como si narraran una historia que solamente el más observador y paciente podía descubrir. El hombre miró el vitral por un segundo, alcanzando a ver cómo un hombre indígena ataviado con un casco en forma de cabeza de águila se desvanecía para dar paso a una mujer de verde vestida como ave. Sonrió con ironía.

—Algún día sabremos lo que dice —murmuró, antes de seguir su camino.

Las columnas de ónix hacían de marco a varios pasillos que se veían eternos. Y en el centro de la Plaza se podía ver una fuente de cantera impresionante que al hombre le recordaba viejos tiempos. La fuente era casi una réplica de la que existía en Calmécac, con la diferencia de que en ésta, había humanos: un hombre con cabeza de águila, otro con cabeza de jaguar, uno más con cabeza de serpiente emplumada, una mujer con tela en los brazos y apariencia de ave y otra con una cola de reptil colgando por detrás. Los cinco portaban largas varas que apuntaban hacia el cielo, por las que salían los chorros de agua de la fuente. El hombre de túnica negra pasó junto a un letrero que señalaba algo sobre la fuente: _Fuente de la Alianza. Todo lo recaudado en ella se destina, equitativamente, al Hospital General Aztlán (HOGAZ) y a la Fundación Nacional de la Igualdad de Condiciones Mágicas (FUNNICOM)._

El hombre se adentró por uno de los pasillos, que al igual que la Plaza, tenía el piso de jade, pero sus paredes eran frías y grises, solamente adornadas con soportes de antorchas. Anduvo un largo trecho en silencio, hasta que llegó al fondo del pasillo, frente a unas puertas dobles de madera con aplicaciones de plata. Inhaló profundamente, aguardó un segundo y llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante —se oyó que le contestaban.

El hombre abrió una de las puertas y asomó la cabeza.

—Buenos días —saludó cortésmente.

La habitación al otro lado, inmensa y a la vez sencilla, tenía por mobiliario un escritorio de piedra muy antiguo y tras él, un librero también de piedra y lleno hasta el tope de pesados y viejos volúmenes. Al escritorio, concentrado en algunos pergaminos, un hombre mayor, moreno y con la coronilla calva, alzó la vista al escuchar una voz en la puerta.

—Ah, es usted, Salais —se desentendió el hombre calvo, puesto que enseguida regresó la vista a sus pergaminos —Puede pasar. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Salais asintió, abrió la puerta un poco más de lo necesario, entró y cerró la puerta tras él con cierta parsimonia antes de aclararse la garganta.

—Señor Echeverría, lo llama el señor Ruiz —comenzó —Tiene algo urgente qué decirle.

—¿Algo como qué? —espetó el señor Echeverría, arqueando una ceja con aspecto de no saber qué era tan importante para requerirlo en el Departamento de Inteligencia Mágica.

—Alguien no identificado se coló a la sala de juntas de nuestro departamento y le quitó de encima una maldición _Imperius_ al señor Ruiz.

El señor Echeverría abrió mucho los ojos, dejó caer los pergaminos y lo miró, atónito.

—¿Cómo es posible…? —tartamudeó, para después carraspear y lograr decir —¿Cómo es posible que alguien lograra entrar a algún sitio de su departamento¡Tienen los mejores repelentes mágicos contra personal no autorizado! —exclamó con enfado —Exceptuando los de esta oficina, claro está —aclaró con un débil dejo de orgullo, poniéndose de pie —Vamos.

Salais asintió y abrió con cuidado la puerta, esperando a que el señor Echeverría saliera. Éste lo hizo, seguido de cerca por Salais, y ambos se dirigieron a la Plaza y de ahí, al ascensor que conducía al Departamento de Inteligencia Mágica.

El señor Echeverría se veía nervioso, y no era para menos. A un día de las elecciones secretariales, no se esperaba un conflicto en el interior de la Secretaría, sobre todo en el sitio más resguardado de aquella edificación subterránea. Su gestión no podía cerrar mal.

Pronto avanzaban por el pasillo principal del departamento, y llegaron a la sala de juntas en menos de cinco minutos. Salais abrió la puerta y dejó que el señor Echeverría entrara primero, para seguirlo poco después. Entonces pudo darse cuenta que el señor Ruiz ya se sostenía en pie, apoyando las manos en la larga mesa rectangular y con aspecto cansado, pero por lo demás, bien.

—Muchas gracias por venir, señor —le dijo el señor Ruiz con voz pausada al señor Echeverría —Y como supongo que le adelantó Salais, esto es preocupante.

—¿Exactamente qué es lo preocupante, Ruiz? —inquirió el señor Echeverría con frialdad —¿El que un extraño que colara a su sala de juntas, que le lanzara un hechizo o que usted tuviera encima un _Imperius_ sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta?

En la habitación, el ambiente se puso tenso. El señor Ruiz, haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza, se atrevió a responder.

—Supongo que todo lo que ha dicho es cierto. Sin embargo, lo apremiante en este caso, muy a mi pesar, es el _Imperius_.

Los demás a su alrededor asintieron con cierto pesar.

—Creo que todo sucedió hace tres días —inició a relatar, tomando asiento en ese momento —Estaba en casa, cenando con la familia, y contándoles sobre lo que Europa está pasando, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Normalmente abre la elfina, pero como estaba ocupada en la cocina, le dije que yo lo hacía, no había problema… —suspiró y continuó —Fui, abrí y me encontré a una mujer vistiendo una capa de viaje, con la cabeza baja y el rostro oculto. A primera vista, no me dio buena espina, así que le pregunté qué quería, pero lo último que recuerdo es que dijo algo como "que deje de molestarnos" y me apuntó con la varita.

Luego de eso, el señor Ruiz suspiró de nuevo y no dijo más.

En ese instante, el señor Echeverría meneó la cabeza de manera apesadumbrada, y paseó alrededor de la mesa rectangular con semblante pensativo. Al cabo de unos minutos, había dado la vuelta completa a la mesa, y adoptó una expresión falsamente segura.

—Bien, esto es lo que haremos —sentenció —Nada de declaraciones a la prensa, nada de conversaciones con otros departamentos, nada de nada¿entendieron? No divulgaremos lo ocurrido hasta que se sepa qué ocurrió aquí.

Salais sonrió con ironía, cosa que nadie más notó.

Y es que al día siguiente, las elecciones secretariales dejarían sin efecto esa orden.

* * *

_1 de julio de 2019._

_Niza, Francia._

_La Riviera, playa privada de la familia Lumière._

El atardecer acababa de caer en aquel rincón del mundo, tiñendo de oro y rojo el agua del vasto océano y las nubes de naranja y rosa. Sentados en la suave arena, contemplando los últimos rayos de sol, dos jóvenes sonreían sutilmente, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, pero unidos por algo que a simple vista, los demás no llegarían a notar fácilmente: una gran amistad.

—No importa cuántas veces lo vea —murmuró en francés uno de los jóvenes, una chica de larga cabellera de tono castaño claro, ojos azules y apariencia entre altanera y serena —El atardecer en este lugar siempre me hechizará.

Su acompañante, un joven de cabello rubio rojizo, sonrió levemente, algo irónico.

—Pienso lo mismo —respondió en el mismo idioma que ella —Es agradable vivir aquí.

—Te envidio —reconoció la joven de pronto —No es que me queje de París, pero esto —extendió los brazos, abarcando el mar y la costa que se extendían a ambos lados —Es el paraíso.

El chico no hizo más que reír suavemente.

—Por cierto —recordó de pronto la chica, sonriendo a su vez con ligera picardía —¿Cuándo llega esa novia tuya, eh?

El joven se ruborizó un poco, pero no se alteró. Fijó su vista en el horizonte con calma.

—No es mi novia —aclaró —Solamente es una amiga. Sin embargo… —se interrumpió un segundo antes de añadir —Me gustaría que lo fuera.

La chica movió un poco la cabeza, agitando su largo cabello ondulado, para luego hacer un gesto de orgullosa satisfacción.

—Creo que a ella también le gustaría —afirmó de pronto, haciendo que el joven la mirara con incredulidad —Aunque me desagrade admitirlo, es buena chica.

Eso último hizo que el muchacho riera.

—Sabía que no cambias de opinión tan fácilmente, Isabelle —recriminó el chico de manera bromista —Ya veremos cómo se llevan ustedes dos cuando ella llegue. Será en dos semanas.

—Ah, bien, en ese caso prepararé el campo de batalla.

El muchacho rió de buena gana ante semejante frase, a sabiendas que era un chiste, pero fue cortado de golpe por un grito infantil tras ellos.

—¡Chicos, chicos! La radio… Un ataque… Oriente…

Los dos jóvenes se giraron y se levantaron, viendo cómo un pequeño castaño se les acercaba a toda velocidad, escaso de aliento. La chica avanzó un par de pasos hacia él.

—Jean, detente —le pidió amablemente —Ahora, respira profundo —recomendó, cuando el niño ya estaba de pie ante ella y se llevaba las manos a las rodillas —Bien, dinos¿qué sucede?

El niño tardó unos segundos en responder.

—La radio… —inició de manera entrecortada —_Le Magique Solei_ transmitió… una mala noticia, Isabelle… Madame Lumière me envió a buscarlos.

Los dos muchachos se miraron entre sí, arqueando una ceja. Eso no les daba buena espina, así que mientras Isabelle tomaba al niño de la mano, su amigo rubio rojizo salió corriendo hacia una casa empotrada sobre un pequeño risco, cerca de allí. Isabelle lo siguió un poco más despacio, sin descuidar al pequeño Jean.

Pronto, los tres subieron por una escalera de caracol metálica de color blanco hasta la casa del risco, llegando a su patio trasero, donde una piscina circular aún reflejaba algunos rayos solares. El joven rubio ya no estaba a la vista cuando Isabelle y Jean acabaron de subir la escalera de caracol, por lo que siguiendo la única luz que estaba encendida en el interior de la casa, que correspondía a la cocina, supusieron que él estaba allí. Sin perder más tiempo, Isabelle soltó al niño y echó a andar.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntaba el joven amigo de Isabelle cuando ésta entró a la cocina, una habitación reluciente decorada mayormente de azul claro y blanco —Madre¿qué pasa?

La aludida, una mujer de porte elegante y largo cabello rubio oscuro, miró al chico con calma, pero una expresión de ligera lástima en los ojos.

—La radio mágica acaba de dar la noticia, Julien —informó por fin la mujer —Dice que hubo un ataque mágico en Oriente. Según parece, fue culpa del Terror Rubio.

—¿Pero en qué parte de Oriente? —se desesperó Julien —¿El Oriente Próximo o…?

Al ver el rostro de su madre, Julien se preocupó más. Isabelle, tras él y tomando de nueva cuenta la mano de Jean, se sobresaltó al oír sobre el refrigerador que la radio mágica emitía una leve alarma que ella se sabía muy bien.

—Atención, compatriotas, noticia de última hora —dijo una voz femenina que intentaba sonar impasible —Más detalles acerca del ataque mágico ocurrido en la capital nipona. Como se dio a conocer antes, parece obra del Terror Rubio, más con la aparición de lo que sus mismos seguidores llaman "su marca", la _Deathwolfhead_. Esta señal de muerte y destrucción masiva apareció a poca distancia de la Torre de Tokio, y todos coinciden que su ubicación es por encima del Templo Amaterasu (1), el centro de actividades mágicas de Japón. Seguiremos informando.

La noticia acabó y la madre de Julien, en un gesto de aminorar la tensión, apagó la radio con un movimiento de varita. Se sentó a la mesa del desayunador que se encontraba cerca y llamó.

—Julien, ven aquí.

El joven, casi como autómata, obedeció y fue a sentarse junto a su madre.

—Me preocupa esto tanto como a ti —comenzó la mujer, sujetando una mano de su hijo entre las suyas —Ahora me doy cuenta que no se está seguro en ninguna parte. Sin embargo, hay que conservar la calma y pensar con claridad.

Julien asintió vagamente, con la mirada perdida.

—Madame Lumière —llamó tímidamente Isabelle —¿Me permite su chimenea? Quisiera hablar con mis padres.

La señora asintió e Isabelle abandonó la cocina, tirando suavemente de la mano de Jean.

—Y otra cosa —agregó la señora Lumiére, sonriendo tenuemente —Llegado el caso en que tengamos que enfrentar algo malo… Hay que hacerlo bien.

Julien pudo por fin esbozar una sonrisa.

—Sí, madre —respondió en un susurro —Seguro Sakura lo está haciendo.

Y con ese pensamiento, la tensión de Julien disminuyó un poco.

* * *

_1 de julio de 2019._

_Tokio, Japón._

_Templo Amaterasu._

La noche hacía horas que había caído en las tierras del lado oeste del Pacífico, pero en Tokio, algunos no podían decir que sentían sueño. Sentían incertidumbre por su destino, miedo por sus vidas y coraje contra quienes les provocaban pensamientos pesimistas. Empero, si los japoneses sabían hacer algo a la perfección era trabajar en equipo. Sobre todo por un bien mayor.

El Templo Amaterasu, el sitio de las actividades mágicas más importantes de Japón y un equilibrado conjunto de edificios tradicionales y atractivos conjuntos de plantas, flores y estanques, llevaba el nombre de una famosa bruja nipona de la antigüedad que entre otras cosas, había llevado la paz a dos pueblos que durante siglos habían peleado por razones tanto absurdas como distorsionadas por el tiempo. Los japoneses muggles, en su historia, recordaban a Amaterasu como una diosa, la más importante de todas, lo que tal vez era el único vestigio que tenían de ella en sus débiles memorias. Pero ahora, aunque Amaterasu viviera y fuera de verdad una diosa todopoderosa, sus habilidades no hubieran servido de mucho. Más que nada, porque ella no sabía con qué se estaría enfrentando.

Varios magos de túnicas negras, cuyas caras se cubrían con las capuchas, habían comenzado hacía dos horas con un desagradable espectáculo, lanzando hechizos y maldiciones a todo lo que se les cruzaba enfrente. Al momento de que los japoneses que terminaban sus actividades del día se dieron cuenta, escaparon como pudieron, pero hubo otros que no tuvieron tanta suerte, pues quedaron atrapados por los encapuchados luego que éstos hicieran aparecer en el cielo su espeluznante _Deathwolfhead_, siendo observados de cerca por los Samuráis que habían acudido.

Los Samuráis eran el nombre japonés para los aurores, y en cuanto su Ministerio les ordenó ir al Templo Amaterasu, no dudaron ni un segundo. Lo que no se esperaron fue encontrar una toma de rehenes en el interior de una lujosa tienda de ropa, por lo que desde el jardín más próximo (una de las tantas extensiones floridas dentro del templo) meditaban sobre el paso a seguir. Cerca de ellos, revoloteando como buitres en busca de alimento, había varios reporteros, tanto nacionales como extranjeros. Algunos respetaban el trabajo de los Samuráis y se limitaban a transmitir a sus jefes lo que sucedía (mediante complicados hechizos de charla a distancia), pero había uno que otro que se arriesgaba y se dirigía a algún Samurái.

—Disculpe —preguntó entonces en inglés una rubia de ojos claros, tez pálida y largo cabello rizado a un Samurái de túnica roja y porte severo —¿Podría decirnos qué ha pasado desde la toma de rehenes¿Y ya se sabe quiénes son los rehenes?

El Samurái la miró con expresión amenazante, lo que intimidó a la rubia. En lugar de seguir preguntando, realizó un hechizo complicado, apuntándose a la garganta con la varita.

—Buenas noches, radioescuchas, o al menos aquí en Tokio, Japón, es de noche —comenzó, hablando con voz baja, pero fluida —Transmitimos en vivo y en directo desde el Templo Amaterasu, donde un grupo de los mejores aurores japoneses (llamados aquí "Samuráis"), intenta deliberar cómo penetrar el local de la casa de moda Umikaze, donde se han refugiado los partidarios del Terror Rubio que atacaron este sitio mágico hace aproximadamente tres horas. Hasta el momento, no ha habido actividad por parte de ningún bando, lo que puede indicar que ninguno de los dos sabe cómo proseguir —la punta de la varita de la rubia empezó a ponerse roja y a titilar, por lo que la joven hizo una mueca de fastidio y concluyó —Para los Cuarenta Magistrales reportó Norma Monroe y me comunicaré la próxima hora con más información.

La rubia se apuntó a la garganta otra vez y la punta de su varita dejó de verse roja.

Fue ese momento el que eligieron los seguidores de Hagen para salir y uno de ellos se apuntó a la garganta con la varita. Pronto, una voz fría y masculina, con fuerte acento germano pero hablando japonés, se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar.

—Muy bien, nipones¿qué pueden ofrecernos para dejar libres a los rehenes?

Los Samuráis, por lo visto, ya tenían eso previsto, pues uno de ellos, de túnica azul oscuro y cabello castaño, se señaló la garganta con la varita.

—Soliciten lo que quieran —indicó, y su voz también resonó por los terrenos del templo —Veremos la mejor forma de cumplir con sus demandas.

Los encapuchados se miraron entre sí; algunos hasta soltaron risitas satisfechas. Los reporteros, en tanto, observaban todo con interés y la mayor parte había sacado a toda prisa plumas a vuelapluma para documentar el hecho.

—Solicitamos hablar con Kiyota —dijo el mismo encapuchado, sin denotar emoción alguna.

—¿De qué Kiyota estamos hablando? —inquirió el Samurái de túnica azul con desconcierto.

Uno de los encapuchados se acercó al que hablaba y le susurró algo.

—A la campeona de Hoshikino del pasado Torneo de las Tres Partes —respondió.

Los Samuráis se miraron entre sí, asombrados. ¿Para qué querrían esos hombres hablar con una joven de diecisiete años? No tenían tiempo para averiguarlo ahí parados. Mientras el Samurái de azul respondía afirmativamente a la demanda, uno de sus colegas se desapareció, claramente en busca de la chica. Esperaba encontrarla pronto.

Lo que nadie sabía era que la muchacha en cuestión, Sakura Kiyota, ya estaba en el Templo Amaterasu. Había escuchado todo, desde el inicio del ataque mágico hasta la petición tan descabellada por parte de los terroristas, pero no sabía qué hacer. Y todo porque estaba oculta de todos en el interior de la mismísima tienda de la casa Umikaze.

Sakura había ido de compras al templo, como preparativo de su futuro viaje a la Riviera francesa a visitar a su amigo francés Julien Lumière, y se había tardado más de lo previsto paseando por los andadores de piedra viendo la multitud de árboles de cerezo en flor y luego en la tienda de la casa Umikaze admirando las túnicas más recientes. Así que, al principiar el ataque, lo único que le vino a la mente fue salir del templo, pero no contó con que los encapuchados se dirigieran a la tienda de túnicas. Sin pensarlo dos veces y aprovechando la confusión general, se coló detrás del mostrador, abrió una puerta cuyo letrero decía "Sólo personal autorizado" y entró a un diminuto baño de empleados, el cual cerró de golpe. Gracias a que la puerta del baño tenía una pequeña ventana, ella podía ver cómo los encapuchados metieron a todas las personas que pudieron a la tienda, cerraban la puerta principal tras sí y comenzaban a amenazarlas, todo sin que a ella la notaran. La ventana, desde el lado de los encapuchados, semejaba un espejo gracias a un hechizo que había realizado apresuradamente.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer. Había intentado desaparecerse del baño para volver a su casa, pero se encontró con que la tensión no le permitía concentrarse. Además, algo le decía que no podía abandonar a esas personas prisioneras. Decidió entonces quedarse, vigilar desde su escondite y en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, ayudar en algo, lo que fuera. Sólo esperaba salir con vida.

Afuera, mientras los reporteros continuaban con su labor sin atreverse a hablarles a los Samuráis, los encapuchados observaban hacia el frente, donde detrás de un trecho de suelo tapizado de flores multicolores, había gran cantidad de Samuráis cuchicheando entre sí. Los terroristas no tenían paciencia, pero ante este asunto, debían conseguirla de donde fuera. Esta misión debían terminarla favorablemente, o se enfrentarían a la cólera de su jefe. Y a ninguno le hacía gracia imaginarse lo que sucedería si fallaban.

En eso, el Samurái que se había desaparecido minutos antes regresó solo, se acercó a su colega de túnica azul y habló con él en voz baja. El de túnica azul no hacía más que asentir de vez en cuando, para luego poner cara de susto. Finalmente, tragó saliva y volvió a hablar con los encapuchados, pero ya no con tanta seguridad como antes.

—Señores, eh… No podemos acceder a sus demandas —se decidió a decir —Kiyota–san no se encuentra en el país.

Eso ninguno de los encapuchados se lo esperaba.

—No nos importa cómo le hagan, pero queremos hablar con Kiyota —exigió el encapuchado que había estado dialogando con el Samurái —No estamos jugando.

—Nosotros tampoco, señor —afirmó el Samurái —Pero ya la buscamos y…

El encapuchado le apuntó con la varita, hizo un brusco movimiento y un haz de luz verde salió de ella. Para cuando el Samurái alzó su propia varita, era demasiado tarde: la luz verde lo había alcanzado, matándolo al instante.

—¿Alguien más cree que no ha buscado a Kiyota lo suficiente? —inquirió el encapuchado con un dejo de crueldad en la voz.

Los Samuráis se quedaron atónitos ante el cuerpo de su compañero caído, y los reporteros no dejaban de dictarles en murmullos apresurados lo acontecido a sus plumas a vuelapluma.

—Queremos ver a Kiyota en una hora —ordenó el encapuchado, dando media vuelta —Eso decidirá si nos ponemos a matar rehenes o no.

Y seguido de los otros encapuchados, entró de nueva cuenta en la tienda.

Dentro del local, Sakura había escuchado todo, estupefacta. No había visto el asesinato del Samurái negociador, pero lo supuso. No quiso quedarse ahí más tiempo, así que con una precaución que en otra situación hubiera sido exagerada, abrió la puerta de su escondite poco a poco.

Logró vislumbrar a varios hombres, mujeres y niños sentados en un grupo compacto junto a una percha de túnicas occidentales en barata, atados de pies y manos con cadenas negras. Junto a la puerta de la tienda se hallaba un encapuchado, con la vista fija en los rehenes y jugueteando con su varita. Al otro lado de la tienda, tras varias perchas con diversa mercancía, consiguió ver a duras penas una puerta de madera con un letrero que indicaba que era la salida de emergencia. Sonriendo entre aliviada y triunfal, cerró la puerta del baño nuevamente, respiró profundo y frunció el entrecejo en actitud concentrada.

Estaba decidida a darles la cara a los terroristas. Pero antes, salvaría esas vidas inocentes.

* * *

_1 de julio de 2019._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_El Atrio, Ministerio de Magia._

Mara Kreisky no era del tipo de personas que se desesperaba fácilmente. Al contrario, poseía tanta paciencia que algunos la tomaban por demente, al ver que mantenía la serenidad cuando otros tenían los nervios de punta. Sin embargo, y en contra de lo que muchos pensaban de ella, también su paciencia tenía límites. Límites que estaban traspasándose en esos momentos.

Golpeaba el suelo con un pie, con ritmo frenético, y veía en todas direcciones con rapidez, como buscando algo que no se dignara a mostrarse. Tenía los brazos cruzados y los labios apretados, reprimiendo un bufido de indignación. Iba camino a una reunión y ahora, por alguna razón que no habían querido darle a conocer, estaba ahí de pie, sin hacer nada, esperando que la dejaran en libertad de hacer lo que le diera la gana.

De pronto, una persona caminó directamente hacia ella, con semblante serio. Era una mujer, de cabello castaño y algo alborotado, cargando un montón de pergaminos. Descruzando los brazos y sonriendo sutilmente, Mara se irguió y la miró.

—Buenas tardes —saludó educadamente, con su acostumbrado aire de misticismo, pero un poco más impaciente de lo normal.

—Buenas tardes —respondió la mujer —Sigamos caminando. No es seguro hablar aquí.

Mara asintió y viendo a su alrededor por última vez, la siguió. La mujer castaña acomodó un poco los pergaminos en sus brazos y abordó un elevador, seguida de cerca por Mara.

—Departamento de Misterios —anunció una fría voz femenina.

La mujer castaña esperó a que las puertas se abrieran para abandonar el aparato, con Mara tras de sí. Ambas anduvieron un buen rato hasta llegar ante una puerta de madera desgastada, que la mujer castaña se apresuró a abrir a pesar de estar con las manos ocupadas. Al conseguirlo, le indicó a Mara que entrara, lo cual ella hizo sin titubear.

Le sorprendió la pequeñez de la oficina, pero no así el montón de pergaminos y libros que apenas dejaban espacio para un par de sillas, un escritorio y algunos otros utensilios básicos. Tomó asiento en la silla libre frente al escritorio con sumo cuidado y observó a su alrededor ya sin la creciente desesperación que la atacara minutos antes.

—Debe ser bueno trabajar aquí —comentó, queriendo iniciar una conversación.

La mujer castaña, luego de depositar los pergaminos que llevaba en un rincón, sonrió sutilmente y se sentó al escritorio, tomando un pergamino, al parecer al azar.

—Digamos que tanto misterio tiene sus compensaciones —se encogió de hombros, leyó el pergamino en su mano y lo dejó de lado para seguir —Dígame, señorita Kreisky¿qué se le ofrece?

Por toda respuesta, Mara sacó un pergamino del bolsillo de su falda muggle color gris claro y se lo tendió. La castaña frunció el ceño, extrañada, para luego tomar el pergamino y comenzar a leerlo con cuidado. Al terminar, arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Así que ahí están? —inquirió con voz trémula.

—Por lo que sabíamos, era más que probable —Mara se encogió de hombros, un tanto indiferente —Pero me preocupa… ¿No han sabido aquí nada del asunto?

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

—Mis contactos en el Cuartel General de Aurores dicen que es un caso extraño. Los aurores chinos aún no tienen pistas y el clan Ming está desesperado.

Mara asintió, como si eso ya lo supiera de antemano.

—Y ahora, con lo de Japón… —la castaña suspiró al tiempo que le devolvía el pergamino a Mara —Todos están muy nerviosos. Es la noticia del día, quizá de la semana… Quién sabe cómo vaya a acabar todo esto.

Mara ladeó la cabeza, pensativa, mientras la mujer frente a ella se ponía de pie y dirigiéndose a un pequeño archivero, encendió la pequeña radio mágica que había sobre éste. Justo cuando se sentaba, una voz joven de mujer resonó por la abarrotada oficina.

—… Y hace escasos diez minutos, los terroristas soltaron su demanda: hablar con Sakura Kiyota, que si recuerdan, damas y caballeros, fue la representante de Hoshikino en el pasado Torneo de las Tres Partes celebrado en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Luego de saber que la señorita Kiyota está fuera de Japón, uno de los terroristas asesinó a sangre fría al Samurái negociador, Jiro Minamoto, dejando a los aurores japoneses en una grave situación. Los terroristas quieren hablar con Kiyota en poco menos de una hora, si no aseguran que empezarán a matar a los rehenes. Un momento… ¿qué fue ese sonido?

A lo lejos se escuchaba una explosión, muchos gritos, pasos, gente corriendo… Se notaba que había estallado el caos. La mujer castaña y Mara contenían la respiración, deseando que no pasara nada malo. Y entonces…

—¡Damas y caballeros, algo increíble! Los rehenes están fuera de peligro, bajo custodia de los Samuráis. Repito, los rehenes están fuera de peligro. ¡Qué veo! Sakura Kiyota está en la línea de fuego, entre los rehenes y los terroristas y a juzgar por las caras de los Samuráis, la chica les dice a los partidarios del Terror Rubio que está dispuesta a ceder a sus demandas. ¿Está loca o qué? Disculpen, radioescuchas, pero es que no lo comprendo. Un minuto, ahora que recuerdo¿qué esa niña no estaba fuera del país¿De dónde salió?

Eso también se lo estaban preguntando Mara y su acompañante. Aunque la pregunta principal seguía en el aire¿para qué querrían los terroristas hablar con una joven de diecisiete años?

Si el enlace de los Cuarenta Magistrales con su corresponsal no se rompía, no tardarían en averiguarlo tanto ellas como el resto de Reino Unido.

* * *

_2 de julio de 2019._

_Tokio, Japón._

_Templo Amaterasu._

Recién comenzaba un nuevo día en Japón, pero el país apenas se daba cuenta. Al menos la parte mágica, que estaba con los nervios de punta por lo ocurrido en el Templo Amaterasu (o como lo llamaban los nipones, _Amaterasu–Jinja_), que parecía ir de mal en peor.

Cuando estaba a punto de cumplirse el plazo para que Sakura Kiyota hiciera su aparición, un fuerte estallido había distraído a los terroristas, casi todos en el exterior, pues el sonido venía del interior del local donde tenían a los rehenes. Entraron al edificio con rapidez y lo descubrieron lleno de humo, con señas de una explosión cerca de la puerta, la cual parecía haber herido a su compañero que hacía guardia, y unos cuantos gritos aterrados de parte de los capturados los volvían locos. Uno de los terroristas agitó su varita y una fuerte corriente de aire disipó el humo. Grande fue la sorpresa de los encapuchados al no ver a los rehenes donde los habían dejado. Y una puerta pequeña de madera al fondo del local les dio una vaga idea de lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Cómo es posible? —rugió uno de los encapuchados en alemán, que obviamente parecía el líder de la operación —¿No se supone que les quitaron las varitas a todos?

Los otros encapuchados asintieron vigorosamente, casi con temor, ante semejante reclamo.

—¡Allá van! —soltó uno de los terroristas, incrédulo.

El líder se giró para observar el exterior. Era cierto, los rehenes corrían con desesperación hacia los Samuráis, quienes los recibían amablemente, pidiéndoles que se tranquilizaran. El líder se enfureció y salió, con la varita en alto y apuntando a los rehenes. Iba a echarle una maldición a una mujer pequeña y robusta que sostenía a una niña, pero en eso una especie de tirón le arrebató la varita, lanzándola lejos, y segundos después, se vio una mano levantada, con una varita en alto y apuntando directamente al encapuchado.

—Retroceda —ordenó la voz de una joven en japonés, mientras que su dueña, una chica de cabello castaño dorado, entraba en el campo de visión de los presentes, entre los Samuráis y los encapuchados —Hablaré con usted si no le hace daño a nadie, señor.

Los espectadores de dicha escena se sorprendieron ante eso. La joven, vestida con una túnica oriental en su mayor parte rosa, tenía un aspecto en general dulce, pero su expresión era otra. Daba a entender que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y que no cedería ante la maldad.

—Sakura Kiyota —nombró uno de los encapuchados en japonés, avanzando unos cuantos pasos. Algo en su voz hizo que la joven sintiera un escalofrío, pero no lo demostró —Compañeros, aquí está la chica que estábamos buscando. ¿No es así… mi pequeña flor?

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar eso último. ¡Simplemente no podía creerlo!

—¿Suzuhara? —soltó con sorpresa.

Tras ella, los Samuráis comprendían toda la conversación y estaban anonadados.

—¿Kiyota–san se refiere a Suzuhara–san? —decía uno de ellos —¿Suzuhara Kotarou–san, un miembro del Ministerio?

—¡Tiene que estar bromeando! —exclamó otro Samurái con indignación.

Pero uno de los aurores japoneses, de cabello oscuro y ojos castaños de mirada por lo general amable, no opinaba lo mismo.

—A Suzuhara lo creo capaz de esto y más —masculló con rabia contenida.

Uno de sus colegas lo oyó, y para su sorpresa, asintió levemente.

—No es muy amable que digamos —se limitó a decir.

Se concentraron en la escena, para no perderse detalle. Sakura ya no parecía tan segura como antes, pero no había bajado la varita.

—Ya sabía que hallarías personas con mentes tan desquiciadas como la tuya —soltó la joven sin miramientos, pero no en son de burla, sino con cierto dejo de rencor —¿Qué, el Ministerio te pareció muy poca cosa para lograr tus sueños de grandeza?

Por toda respuesta, Suzuhara levantó la varita.

—No creo que quieres enfrentarme, mi pequeña flor —advirtió maliciosamente.

—Cierto, no quiero —Sakura se mantenía firme en su posición —Vine a hablar.

Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente hacia el mago al que le había quitado la varita a hechizo limpio, que en aquel momento ya la había recuperado y se acomodaba un poco la capucha con un ademán despectivo y elegante.

—Suzuhara, a un lado —ordenó el encapuchado en alemán, empuñando su varita con fuerza —No hay que desviarse del objetivo.

Suzuhara movió la cabeza negativamente, pero el otro lo empujó sin miramientos para quedar frente a Sakura, quien se tensó ante el movimiento y alzó un poco más la varita.

—Kiyota, necesitamos una información que seguramente tú tienes —comenzó el encapuchado, esta vez en inglés e ignorando los bufidos de disgusto de Suzuhara —¿Dónde está Ming?

Sakura abrió los ojos al máximo.

—¿Yue–chan? —susurró en inglés, atónita —¿Y porqué sabría yo dónde está Yue–chan?

El terrorista dio un paso hacia ella, lo que puso sobre aviso a los Samuráis, que alistaron las varitas. Eso, a su vez, hizo que el resto de los encapuchados adoptaran posiciones de ataque.

—Nuestras fuentes afirman que soy muy amigas —el terrorista habló con cierto sarcasmo ante las últimas dos palabras antes de seguir —¿Tienes idea de dónde está?

Sakura frunció el ceño, enfadándose cada vez más.

—¿Destrozaron un sitio mágico histórico, torturaron inocentes, mataron a un servidor público y se aprovecharon de la situación… Solamente para preguntarme eso? —reclamó la chica con ira contenida en la voz —Creí que eran más inteligentes —añadió con descaro y frustración.

—En realidad, lo somos, pasamos por China antes de venir aquí —el encapuchado soltó una breve risa malvada antes de continuar —Pero no sacamos gran cosa, sólo que no está en ese país. Por cierto —dijo, como si acabara de recordar algo —Tú no estabas en el país¿cómo llegaste tan pronto para responder a nuestra demanda?

—Porque, grandísimo tonto, estaba más cerca de lo que tú y tu séquito de locos puede imaginarse —respondió Sakura sin medir las consecuencias —Estaba en la tienda.

Los terroristas se miraron entre sí con sorpresa, o al menos eso parecía a juzgar por sus movimientos bruscos de cabeza y sus ademanes de desesperación.

—Yo causé la explosión que dejó fuera de combate a su guardia —continuó la chica —Yo desaté a los rehenes y los hice salir por la puerta trasera. Yo creé la cortina de humo para que no nos descubrieran. Y yo fui quien te desarmó hace menos de cinco minutos. Como ves —sonrió, entre desdeñosa y orgullosa —no fui campeona de Hoshikino por nada.

Los encapuchados se veían de verdad enfadados y todos a una, levantaron sus varitas. Sin embargo, el líder hizo un ademán para que se detuvieran y se volvió hacia Suzuhara.

—Encárgate de ella —ordenó secamente en alemán, antes de volverse hacia sus compañeros —Esta misión ha fracasado, nos vamos.

Los demás encapuchados asintieron a regañadientes y comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones antes que los Samuráis pudieran lanzarles hechizos obstaculizadores. En tanto, Suzuhara y Sakura se miraban frente a frente sin mostrar alguna expresión, aunque en el caso de él era imposible saberlo: la capucha le seguía ocultando el rostro.

—Mi pequeña flor, esto me dolerá más a ti que a mí —afirmó Suzuhara con cruel sarcasmo —Aunque debo reconocer que te lo haz ganado.

Sakura frunció el ceño, claramente sin entender, hasta que distinguió un potente rayo de luz que iba hacia ella, antes que algo la empujara y la tirara al suelo. Cuando pudo alzar un poco la cabeza, se encontró con que un joven Samurái estaba encima de ella, y que Suzuhara veía la escena con incredulidad y furia.

—Tenías que ser tú, Komori —se quejó entre dientes, apuntando de nuevo —Pero esta vez será la última que intervengas¿entendiste?

Antes que alguno de los presentes supiera qué había ocurrido, tanto el Samurái como Sakura fueron cubiertos por una sombra y se habían esfumado. Y por el sonido, habían usado una cosa que en un sitio como el Templo Amaterasu en esas condiciones, no era recomendable.

Tal parecía que habían empleado la desaparición.

* * *

_3 de julio de 2019._

_Yucatán, México._

_Villa Kuh Há._

Una de las casas más grandes y acogedoras de la villa Kuh Há era la de la familia García. Antonio García había ganado tanto como Secretario de Magia, profesor en Calmécac y luego director de la afamada escuela, que era natural que su hogar reflejara sus riquezas. Pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que él era, una persona noble, servicial y siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Cosa que en esta ocasión, podía traerle problemas.

Desde hacía unos días, unos magos nada convencionales eran sus huéspedes: eran ni más ni menos que su colega, el profesor Song de la Escuela Zen de Hechicería, su mejor alumna Yue Lin Ming y el mismísimo Ministro de Magia, Tai Lin Ming. Le hacía el favor a su nieto, aunque no estaba muy seguro de ello. Más cuando en esos días, estaba por mudarse al pueblito perdido donde vivían su nieto y sus padres.

Lo que le llamó la atención esa mañana de julio, tan calurosa como resplandeciente, fue leer el periódico mágico mexicano en primer lugar. La noticia de la primera plana, en lugar de ser ese horrible y lamentable ataque al Japón mágico de hacía un par de días, era otra: _Resultado oficial de las elecciones secretariales. Terruño Omeyollo _(2)_ logra victoria inesperada._

El profesor García no pudo más que negar con la cabeza.

—¿Sucede algo, señor? —le preguntó en ese momento una joven oriental de cabello oscuro recogido en dos chongos e inusuales ojos azules, vestida mayoritariamente de rojo.

—Las elecciones secretariales están definidas —respondió sencillamente —Y no ganó alguien que sea de mi agrado.

La joven oriental ladeó la cabeza, confundida, para luego girarse hacia una amplia ventana del comedor en el que se encontraban. Un ave muy blanca, que no era otra cosa que una gaviota, se acercaba. Y parecía que chocaría con el cristal de no ser porque se quedó revoloteando ante el vidrio, el cual picoteó con fuerza para llamar la atención.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —inquirió el señor García sin inmutarse, poniéndose de pie, soltando el periódico y acercándose a la ventana —Parece que llegó el correo.

La oriental arqueó las cejas, sorprendida, pero vio que efectivamente, la gaviota llevaba una nota atada a una pata. El ave revoloteó por encima de sus cabezas, en círculos, hasta que fue a posarse en el respaldo de una de las sillas de mimbre del comedor, fijando sus ojillos en la chica.

—Creo que es para usted, señorita Ming —indicó el señor García.

La muchacha, algo cohibida, extendió las manos y le quitó la nota a la gaviota con delicadeza. Una vez hecho esto, le hizo una reverencia al animal, que al poco rato salió volando por donde había entrado. El señor García contempló el vuelo de la gaviota con una ligera sonrisa antes de escuchar una especie de grito ahogado tras él. Se volteó enseguida, encontrándose a la chica con la mirada perdida, mientras que la nota que había leído yacía a sus pies.

—¿Ocurre algo malo, señorita Ming? —preguntó con cautela.

Por toda respuesta, la aludida se inclinó a recoger la nota, sacudió la cabeza y lo miró con un brillo especial en los ojos. Un brillo extraño, mezcla de miedo y determinación.

—Tenemos que volver a China.

Lo dijo de manera tan seria que el señor García no pudo más que sorprenderse.

—Creí que el señor Ming corría peligro —recordó, intrigado.

—Y lo seguirá corriendo —afirmó la señorita Ming —Pero no es por él que hay que volver. Es a mí a la que quieren.

Dejó la nota en la mesa del comedor con un golpe seco y salió corriendo. El señor García, sabiendo que era una falta de respeto, no pudo evitar tomar aquella nota, escrita en una hoja de papel en vez del acostumbrado pergamino de los magos, y la leyó con rapidez.

_Querida Yue–chan:_

_Te escribo desde algún lugar perdido en el mar. Lo único que hallamos para enviar esto es una gaviota a la que hemos estado entrenando. Y no me tomaría esta molestia si no fuera algo importante._

_Shigure–kun, un buen amigo, y yo, acabamos de escapar del ataque mágico de Amaterasu–Jinja por obra de un incidente de lo más extraño. Alguien nos desapareció de allí, cosa que era imposible pues los Samuráis aplicaron hechizos anti–desaparición en Amaterasu–Jinja para facilitar la captura de los terroristas. Lo más extraño es que no sabemos quién fue. Pero eso ahora, por inverosímil que te parezca, es irrelevante._

_Los terroristas mágicos estaban buscándote, Yue–chan. Pidieron hablar conmigo porque saben que somos amigas y supusieron que yo sabía tu paradero. No lo sé, y aunque lo supiera, no se los hubiera dicho, pero… Yue–chan, donde quiera que estés, cuídate mucho. No quisiera que te pasara nada y por favor, en cuanto puedas, comunícate conmigo para saber de ti. Pero no me digas dónde estás. No quiero ponerte en riesgo._

_Deseando que todo esté bien contigo, se despide cordialmente:_

_Sakura._

_P.D. Si estás en China, no solicites ayuda al clan que lleva tu mismo apellido. Están furiosos porque su pariente más importante, el ministro, ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro, y se están haciendo cargo del gobierno sin que nadie pueda evitarlo._

Antonio García dejó la nota en su lugar con lentitud justo a tiempo, pues en ese instante llegaron al comedor sus demás huéspedes orientales.

—No dejaré que mi familia cometa semejante tontería —mascullaba el ministro chino en mandarín con gesto de incomodidad —¿Cómo se atreven a tomar las riendas de la comunidad mágica? Ni que supieran mucho al respecto…

—Tai Lin, lo arreglaremos —afirmó suavemente la señorita Ming, viendo en ese momento al hombre de larga y delgada barba que los seguía —¿Está listo, profesor Song?

El anciano de la barba asintió, luego de lo cual la señorita Ming se volvió hacia el señor García con aspecto firme.

—Por favor, señor García —le dijo en inglés —Necesitamos regresar a China.

El señor García asintió con pesar. Él era el único que podía sacarlos de la villa sin levantar las alarmas de la Tlapixqui, pero le llevaría un poco de tiempo prepararlo.

—Está bien —suspiró —Solamente que haremos una escala antes. ¿Le importa, señorita Ming?

La joven negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

—Puede llamarme Yue Lin, señor —le pidió —Y además… eso ya lo tenía previsto.

Ante esa frase, Tai Lin Ming se sorprendió, mientras que el profesor Song y el señor García suspiraban, aunque con un aire muy cansado.

—Creo que nunca terminaré a acostumbrarme a esto —murmuró el señor García al salir del comedor, sacando la varita de uno de sus bolsillos.

Lo que tenía que hacer no era fácil, pero si Yue Lin Ming tenía previsto eso, suponía que podía creer que el asunto saldría bien.

(1) Amaterasu _era la diosa más importante en las leyendas japonesas. Representaba al sol._

(2) Omeyollo _es una palabra náhuatl que quiere decir_ farsante, hipócrita.

&&&

_13 de Junio de 2007, 10:20 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags.)_

_¡Por fin! Jajaja, creí que nunca lo conseguiría, pero aquí lo tienen, el sexto capi. _

_No pueden negarme que es bastante movido¿verdad? Veamos¿por dónde podría comenzar? Hay muchas curiosidades y espero que ninguna se me olvide._

_Empezamos nuestro recorrido global en México, en la Secretaría de Magia. Antes que alguien lo pregunte, "Estados Unidos Mexicanos" es el nombre oficial de mi país, por eso lo escribí. Ya aclarado ese punto, vemos cómo se da una reunión en el Departamento de Inteligencia Mágica, que vendría siendo como el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de magia inglés. Lo que le hicieron al jefe del departamento parecía a primera vista un ataque, pero resultó que le hicieron un favor, y por las pistas, supongo que es evidente quién fue, jajaja. Y déjenme confesarles algo: esos señores que persiguen a la "sombra", les puse los apellido de una de mis mejores amigas de Aguas (la misma cuyo cumpleaños es el 24 de abril, el de los gemelos Malfloy), y si leyera esto, se muere de risa, estoy segura. Y en cuanto a la aparición del Secretario de Magia, Echeverría, les diré que el apellido siempre se me ha hecho de lo más rimbombante, y su descripción física me recuerda a la del actual presidente de mi país (espero que el señor FC no llegue a leer esto en su vida), y me hizo gracia. Algunos detalles nombrados en ese pedazo de capi volverán a aparecer luego, de mí se acuerdan, pero no los esperen muy pronto. Se van a cansar._

_Luego, sigue un vistazo a la hermosa Niza, en la Riviera francesa. ¡El hogar de Julien! Si se les olvidó, este apuesto francés es el mejor amigo de la ex–campeona de Beauxbatons Isabelle Richelieu (creí que no podría teclear el apellido de la francesita rapidito, como hace mucho que no lo hago…) y ellos siempre se ven en el verano. Lo que ahora se empañó con la noticia del ataque mágico a Japón._

_Japón, la tierra de los nipones, del sake y del kabuki, jajaja… El Templo Amaterasu, aunque no lo describa mucho (lo siento, creo que el momento no lo requería) es muy hermoso. Nomás imagínense un montón de edificios japoneses tradicionales__, jardines llenos de flores, estanques con nenúfares y juncos y ya está. Pero volviendo al ataque… Estos seguidores de Hagen no aprenden: después de lo ocurrido en la Torre Wu de China¿de verdad esperaban que esto les saliera bien? Creo que no. Más con Sakura al acecho, decidida a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que los inocentes no sufran. Cosa que consiguió luego de que se leyó una escena en Londres._

_¡Ah, Londres! Mara fue a ver a alguien al Departamento de Misterios (no hay que ser genio para saber a quién), aunque no revela para qué, y ambas mujeres sí que no pueden con su carga de trabajo. Aunque claro, aunque no parezca, Mara la tiene más difícil, se los puedo asegurar._

_Y para terminar, México otra vez, pero ahora la villa Kuh Há. El señor García alojando a los orientales, aunque sin revelar cómo consiguió que no los cacharan los de la Secretaría, donde por cierto, hubo elecciones. Por el apellido del que se llevó la victoria, pueden imaginarse que no saldrá nada bueno de esta decisión del pueblo (yo y mis misterios…) y Yue Lin recibió una nota de Sakura, que dice que le escribe "desde algún lugar…". Eso es lo que le da título al capi, pero además, me acordé de las transmisiones de noticias que vemos normalmente, que los reporteros dicen "transmitiendo desde…" y todo lo demás. Y con eso del ataque mágico a Japón había un sinfín de reporteros… Bueno, creo que me entienden._

_En fin, me despido por el momento. Cuídense, disfruten el verano (que acá apenas va a empezar) y nos leemos pronto._


	7. Huída del desierto

_**

* * *

**_

_**A Luigi, que era fan de Harry Potter tanto como yo. Disfruta esto desde el más allá, angelito.**_

* * *

**Siete: ****Huída del desierto.**

_7 de julio de 2019._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Trayecto entre el d__istrito Knightsbridge y Grimmauld Place._

Los Potter no pudieron pedir una tarde más apacible que aquella para salir de paseo. El verano estaba en su apogeo, el sol brillaba como la única joya del cielo y el ajetreo vivaracho de las personas en las calles demostraba que todo estaba bien. Pero los Potter, por mucho que quisieran, no se olvidaban de a dónde iban.

—¿Tardaremos mucho? —inquirió Hally, un tanto nerviosa.

Su padre asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, sin decir palabra, y Hally bajó la vista, apretando un poco más, sin darse cuenta, la mano de su padre.

—Tranquila —le dijo el señor Potter en un susurro —No te parecerá tanto tiempo.

Hally intentó sonreír, pero no pudo. Una sensación de vacío en el pecho se lo impedía.

—¿Qué… es esa cosa?

La voz lenta e infantil de su prima Drusie la sacó de sus pensamientos. La pequeña rubia señalaba un aparador muggle, donde se exhibían toda clase de juguetes.

—Una muñeca muggle —respondió la señora Potter, que la llevaba en brazos con gesto protector —La mueves como quieras y toma la posición que más te guste.

—¿No… hablan? —quiso saber Drusie.

—Algunas, pero no como las muñecas mágicas —respondió la señora Potter en un susurro.

Drusie miró de nuevo aquella delgada y rubia muñeca del aparador, que portaba un traje de baño rosa y una sonrisa fija combinada con unos ojos azules pintados, y asintió en señal de comprensión antes de añadir.

—No son… muy bonitas.

La señora Potter rió brevemente.

—Muchas niñas no dicen eso —aclaró —Pero si algo puedo decir al respecto es que no son nada realistas.

—Vamos, Hermione, se nos hace tarde —apuró el señor Potter.

Su esposa asintió y avanzó hasta quedar a su lado, teniendo a Hally entre ellos.

—¿Cómo es la casa a la que vamos? —preguntó de pronto Hally.

—Ah… Pues muy grande —comenzó la señora Potter, recordando con facilidad —Por dentro parecía la casa de los peores magos oscuros de la historia, pero seguramente, ya habrán cambiado muchas cosas. Y espero que entre esas cosas, lograran quitar ese retrato…

—¿Qué retrato?

—El de una señora muy desagradable —se limitó a decir el señor Potter.

Hally asintió en señal de comprensión.

—Ah… Y… ¿no deberíamos tomar un autobús para ir allí?

Los Potter y Drusie observaron a Hally con cierta extrañeza.

—Es más cómodo ir a pie —respondió por fin el señor Potter —A fin de cuentas, ahí está.

Hally levantó la cabeza, viendo la destartalada plaza frente a ella. Y también vio las casas en una orilla, con sus números relucientes indicando la dirección. Pero por más que leyó, no encontró el número que andaban buscando.

—Papá¿dónde…?

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la pregunta. Mientras Drusie dejaba escapar un débil "¡Oh!" de sorpresa, Hally se quedó con la boca abierta. Ahí, entre los números once y trece, apareció la fachada de una mansión que a primera vista, era sumamente tétrica.

—Sean bienvenidos al número 12 de Grimmauld Place —anunció el señor Potter, fingiendo solemnidad, al tiempo que subían los escalones del porche —Ahora, esperemos que el timbre no cause problemas…

Y presionó un pequeño botón dorado a un lado de la puerta.

Poco después, unos pasos en el interior avisaron que pronto les abrirían. Efectivamente, una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, vestida al estilo muggle y con una sonrisa encantadora, apareció en el umbral y los saludó con entusiasmo.

—¡Oh, bienvenidos! —se hizo a un lado —Buenas tardes, pasen, por favor. ¿Quién es esta preciosidad? —indagó, refiriéndose a Drusie.

—Drusilla, una sobrina —respondió la señora Potter con una débil sonrisa —Vivirá con nosotros una temporada.

La mujer ojiazul asintió en señal de comprensión y los guió por el vestíbulo, recorriendo un largo pasillo hacia la sala. Durante el recorrido, Hally no pudo dejar de notar que las paredes tenían señas de haber sido despojadas de varios cuadros, para reemplazarlos por infinidad de fotografías, tanto mágicas como muggles, en marcos de todos los diseños y materiales imaginables. En algunas aparecía la mujer de ojos azules, y siempre sonreía.

—Pasen por aquí —indicó la mujer, llegando a la sala, donde el matrimonio Potter se llevaron una grata sorpresa al verla tan arreglada —Y disculpen un minuto, llamaré a los demás. Siéntanse como en su casa.

Acto seguido, abandonó la estancia, dejando que los Potter y Drusie se acomodaran en los sillones antiguos. Hally miraba a su alrededor entre curiosa y nerviosa, pero la distraía un poco que Drusie, a su lado, le señalara algunas cosas y preguntara por ellas.

—Este sitio ha cambiado bastante —soltó el señor Potter lentamente —Para bien, debo añadir. Magnolia ha hecho un buen trabajo.

—Me alegra oír eso.

Quien pronunció aquella frase era una mujer realmente bella, de largo cabello rubio y ojos de un violeta impactante, notorios a pesar de los anteojos que los cubren parcialmente. Hally ya había visto antes a esa mujer, pero siempre tenía la sensación de que podría aparentar menos edad de la que realmente tenía, si quería. Eso era porque esa mujer era Magnolia Black, la abuela de su amigo Procyon.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Magnolia con una leve inclinación de cabeza, encaminándose a la butaca que le quedaba más cerca, tomando asiento al segundo siguiente —Disculpen a Jimmy, pero le llegó una lechuza del Ministerio —hizo una mueca de fastidio, meneando la cabeza —Casiopea vendrá dentro de unos minutos, está preparando el té.

Hally frunció el ceño. La señora Magnolia no había mencionado a Procyon.

—Le dije que Kreacher podía hacerlo, pero no me escucha —continuó Magnolia —La última vez que intenté convencerla de que ahora tenía servidumbre, mi nuera salió con que ella era muggle a mucha honra y se dedica a las tareas domésticas como si nada. Sinceramente…

—¿Kreacher? —soltó el señor Potter, dando tal respingo que Hally y Drusie se asustaron un poco —Yo que ustedes, no le confiaría nada importante —masculló con rencor.

—No hay problema. Tiene prohibido repetir cualquier cosa que escuche en esta casa ante quienes no sean de la familia que la habita. Y como por ahora, solamente la habitamos Jimmy, Casiopea, Procyon y yo… —Magnolia se encogió de hombros, sonriendo levemente —Hemos aprendido de los errores del pasado, Harry.

El señor Potter asintió, no muy convencido.

—¿Cómo han estado últimamente, Magnolia? —inquirió amablemente la señora Potter.

—Quitando la estúpida restricción hacia Casiopea en San Mungo, bien —Magnolia torció los labios en otra mueca de disgusto —Desde que Jimmy salió, ha estado bien atendido por su mujer y su hijo. No tengo más que desear.

—Aquí está el té —anunció Casiopea Black en ese momento, cargando una charola de plata con tazas y una tetera de porcelana —Es de durazno, espero que sea de su agrado.

Tras ella, una criaturilla repulsiva, de grandes orejas y enormes ojos color verde claro inyectados en sangre se asomaba con curiosidad y cautela para contemplar a las visitas con detenimiento. Por el movimiento de sus labios, se notaba a leguas que decía algo.

—Más inmundicia a la noble casa de los Black¿qué diría mi pobre ama si lo viera? —se oyó que decía una voz ronca y ahogada, proveniente de la criaturilla que seguía a Casiopea —Sí, recuerdo a Potter, ese sangre mestiza que fue mi amo, ahora se ha unido a la sangre sucia y llena este mundo de más sangre mestiza indigna que…

—¡Cállate, Kreacher!

La orden, fuerte y clara, venía de la entrada de la sala y había sido hecha con evidente mal humor. Magnolia, suspirando, se volvió hacia el dueño de la voz, un chico de cabello negro y ojos de un tono azul violáceo poco común, que poseía un aire de altivez y elegancia. El elfo, al escuchar la orden, rechinó los dientes e hizo una exagerada reverencia hacia el joven.

—Como diga el joven amo —afirmó, para luego musitar con rabia —Y ahí viene el sangre mestiza que deshonra el apellido de la ilustre familia de los Black¿qué diría mi ama si supiera que tengo que servirle a él?

—Ve a la cocina a hacer en silencio tus tareas —ordenó el chico, enfatizando sobremanera las palabras "en silencio".

Kreacher volvió a ejecutar su reverencia y rechinando los dientes, salió de la habitación.

—No debes tratar así a la servidumbre, Procyon —reprendió Casiopea a su hijo.

El jovencito se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos, mamá, por como nos ha tratado él, no creo que merezca otra cosa.

—Procyon —llamó Magnolia en señal de censura —Respira profundo, querido. Tenemos visitas¿acaso no lo has notado?

El aludido hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, recorriendo brevemente a los presentes con la mirada. Sus ojos se detuvieron unos segundos de más en Drusie, a quien no conocía, y arqueó las cejas.

—¿Ella quién es? —inquirió en tono educado, señalando a la pequeña rubia.

—Drusilla, una pariente —respondió el señor Potter con cierta sequedad —Vivirá con nosotros una temporada.

Procyon asintió y siguió observándola otro poco, antes de dirigirse a su madre.

—Mamá¿es tu té de durazno? Porque si es así, le llevaré una taza a papá. Cuando venía para acá, se veía alterado.

—En ese caso, se lo llevo yo —dijo Casiopea con decisión —Tú quédate un rato aquí, cariño. Casi no has salido de tu dormitorio estos días.

Procyon asintió, aunque aparentemente de mala gana. Casiopea, luego de servir el té y dejar en la mesita de centro un plato con galletas, cargó con la charola hacia las escaleras principales, meneando la cabeza y tarareando una canción.

—Y díganme —comenzó Magnolia, tras un breve e incómodo silencio —¿Cómo ha estado todo por el Ministerio? El inepto de McGill debió hacer una declaración a la prensa después de que se dio a conocer el ataque de Hagen y los dementores.

—Nada fuera de lo ordinario —el señor Potter torció la boca con ligera frustración —Alegó que los refuerzos se tardaron en llegar al sitio del ataque por atender un altercado en las cercanías de Oxford. Sí, había problemas por Oxford, pero no tan graves como un ataque de terroristas ayudados por dementores —le dio un sorbo a su té para exclamar por lo bajo —¡Está muy sabroso!

—Receta especial de Casiopea, se la llevará a la tumba —bromeó Magnolia, luego de beber ella mismo un poco de su té —Así que… No sé, este asunto es de lo más extraño. Si hay dementores sueltos por ahí, ya no será del todo seguro andar por las calles. Tendremos que cargar con las varitas todo el tiempo, y en caso de que estuviéramos contra algunos y además, frente a muggles… —suspiró con cansancio —Me hace temer otra guerra.

—No debería ser tan pesimista, Magnolia —trató de alentarla la señora Potter —Por lo que hemos sabido, Hagen está concentrándose en atacar lugares fuera de Europa. Lo de finales de junio quizá solo fue venganza por lo que le pasó a Javacheff en Hogwarts.

Magnolia meneó la cabeza con pesadumbre, en tanto Hally se aventuraba a mirar a Procyon para saber cómo reaccionaba él ante eso. Después de todo, había presenciado el ataque.

Ella se había enterado la semana pasada, cuando una de las tres cartas que le había enviado a su amigo por fin obtuvo respuesta. _Shadownight_ llegó el martes en la noche, penetró a su dormitorio por la ventana y revoloteó por encima de su cabeza un par de veces antes de ir a posarse al respaldo de una silla, estirando la pata con presteza. _Snowlight_, desde una percha colocada junto a las puertas del armario, lo vio de reojo antes de soltar un ulular molesto. Sin hacer caso de ese comportamiento de su lechuza, Hally desató un pergamino de la pata de _Shadownight_ y le dio distraídamente al ave un trozo de chocolate al tiempo que leía. En la carta, Procyon comenzaba disculpándose infinitamente por no asistir a su fiesta de cumpleaños, para a continuación narrarle detalladamente los sucesos que lo detuvieron en Londres. Horrorizada, estrujó el pergamino en una mano y salió de su habitación hacia el estudio, donde sabía que sus padres estaban ocupados con algunos trámites de sus respectivos empleos. Les comentó con prisa lo que Procyon le había contado y ellos, mirándose previamente entre sí por unos segundos, la tranquilizaron diciéndole que tanto Jim como Procyon estaban bien y que de hecho, habían sido invitados a visitar a los Black el fin de semana. Hally suspiró de alivio al saberlo y prometió ya no preocuparse más.

Sin embargo, la actitud de Procyon era otra historia. Desde que había llegado a Grimmauld Place lo sentía distante, ni siquiera la había saludado directamente. Le recordaba a la época en la que se supo su verdadero apellido y en Hogwarts casi nadie le hablaba y con pesar, eso la entristecía. Se había acostumbrado a verlo sonriente.

—Hally… —oyó que la llamaban en voz baja.

Dio un respingo, miró a su derecha y encontró a Drusie observándola con una media sonrisa, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la izquierda de su prima. Ahí, de pie y con un gesto de sorpresa, se encontraba Procyon.

—Lo siento, pero las pláticas de los adultos sobre el Ministerio me aburren —se encogió de hombros, señalando a Magnolia y el matrimonio Potter, que estaban enfrascados en una diatriba sobre las más recientes acciones del ministro de magia y ni siquiera los miraban —¿Te importa si hablamos en otra parte? A la abuela no le importará.

Hally negó con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie. Drusie la secundó un segundo después, mirando a uno y a otro con aprensión. Procyon, comprensivo, le tendió una mano.

—Mucho gusto —saludó —Me llamo Procyon Black. Tú eres Drusilla¿verdad?

Drusie asintió, aceptando la mano de Procyon con una sutil sonrisa. Hally, sonriendo también, siguió a su amigo fuera de la sala por un largo pasillo hacia una habitación contigua, una especie de salón. Procyon recorrió la estancia con la vista antes de soltar un bufido.

—No soy bueno para esto, así que iré al grano —soltó con brusquedad, soltando a Drusie y metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón azul oscuro —Estos días han sido un caos total, con papá en el hospital, renegando contra el idiota del ministro por lo que le hizo a mamá, mudándonos con la abuela de manera permanente… —suspiró —Hally, todo esto es para estar molesto. No quería saber en qué día vivía ni quién andaba afuera. No sé, supongo que todo fue por esos malditos dementores…

—Perdona —susurró Hally con temor —¿Qué son los dementores?

Procyon y Drusie la miraron como si no creyeran lo que oían.

—Son… asquerosos —susurró Drusie entrecortadamente, sorprendiendo a su prima —Criaturas altas, de túnicas negras… Sin ojos y con manos podridas que… te quitan lo más alegre de tu vida. Sólo te dejan en la memoria… lo más desagradable. Son… de lo peor —concluyó, sacudiendo la cabeza, como queriendo librarse de alguna imagen mental.

Hally abrió mucho los ojos, anonadada. Posó su mirada en Procyon, como pidiendo una confirmación de lo que Drusie había dicho, y la consiguió en el gesto afirmativo de cabeza que él le dedicó. A continuación, Hally inquirió.

—Drusie¿tú los has visto?

La pequeña la vio de reojo antes de asentir con vaguedad.

—Cuando mamá y yo… estuvimos por… Vaduz… La capital de Liechtenstein —aclaró, al percatarse que tanto Procyon como Hally arqueaban las cejas con desconcierto —Paramos ahí… antes de llegar a Londres… Mamá habló con una amiga… y al separarnos de ella… Los dementores nos encontraron…

Drusie sacudió la cabeza nuevamente, haciendo una mueca.

—Me sorprende —comentó de pronto Procyon, mirando a Hally —A estas alturas, creí que habrías leído algo sobre los dementores.

—No digo que no viera el nombre en alguno de los libros que he leído —se defendió Hally —Sólo que no sabía lo que eran. Y por lo que veo, son de cuidado¿verdad?

Procyon y Drusie asintieron a la vez.

—Procyon¿quién más te ha escrito?

—Ah… —al chico lo tomó por sorpresa la pregunta, así que se tomó unos segundos para pensar en la respuesta —Henry me mandó a su halcón ayer, la respuesta le estará llegando la próxima semana, porque él y su familia están en México. Sunny también escribió, pero no gran cosa. Más que nada, la noté enojada porque Snape no la deja salir por lo del ataque —sonrió levemente —Danielle lo hizo hace tres días, le contesté en cuanto su búho se recuperó del viaje. Estaba más enojada que Sunny, si eso era posible. Su pajarraco me picoteó por diez minutos antes que _Shadownight_ regresara de uno de sus paseos y lo arrojara contra la pared.

El imaginar a la negra lechuza de Procyon embistiendo al viejo búho de Danielle le provocó una corta carcajada a Hally.

—Pobre _Wilfred_ —lamentó al cabo de un minuto —Seguramente Danielle le ordenó no regresar sin una respuesta tuya. Es que le conté que a mí no me escribías y…

—Eso pensé —Procyon se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con nostalgia —Y creo que no me he disculpado por eso —se puso serio —En verdad lo siento.

Pero Hally, que días atrás estaba de mal humor porque Procyon no escribía y tenía pensado hacérselo pagar, ahora se limitó a sonreír de manera comprensiva.

—Ya con eso aclarado¿me quieren contar quién es esta señorita? —Procyon le sonrió a Drusie, quien agachó la vista sonriendo y ligeramente sonrojada.

Su amiga asintió y después de una breve mirada aprobatoria de Drusie, contó lo que sabía de su historia familiar. Procyon, al escucharla, se limitó a soltar un silbido de sorpresa al saber quién era el padre de Drusie, así como frunció el ceño ante el apellido de Violet.

—Romanov… —susurró cuando Hally acabó su relato —El Ministerio la anda buscando… No a tu madre —corrigió, viendo que Drusie componía una expresión asustada —A una mujer llamada Luba… Dicen que está chiflada.

—Si está con Hagen, claro que lo está —afirmó Hally de mal talante.

—¡Se me olvidaba! —exclamó Procyon de pronto, golpeándose la frente con una mano —Esperen aquí¿quieren?

Salió de aquel salón precipitadamente, dejando a ambas niñas muy confundidas.

—Qué simpático —señaló Drusie, para luego mirar a Hally y agregar —Y qué alto.

—¿Alto? —Hally frunció el entrecejo, confundida. Ahora que su prima lo mencionaba, su amigo había crecido unos cuantos centímetros en pocas semanas —Sí, lo es.

—Y… qué bonitos ojos tiene —continuó Drusie despistadamente —No es un color común.

—Supongo que no. Tiene azul por parte de su madre y violeta por parte de su padre y su abuela. Pero los tuyos tampoco son comunes, Drusie. También son bonitos.

La rubia la recompensó con una tímida sonrisa.

—¡Aquí está! —anunció Procyon instantes después, cargando con una caja envuelta en papel rosa, con un moño blanco —Es el regalo que pensaba darte, Hally. A Danielle le envié el suyo desde la oficina de correos del callejón Diagon, porque _Wilfred_ no habría podido con el paquete. Espero que te guste.

La aludida lo recibió y visiblemente emocionada, comenzó a abrirlo. En el interior de la caja encontró una pequeña mochila de un tono rosa intenso, casi rojo, que al frente tenía bordado un relámpago amarillo.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo a Procyon con una gran sonrisa —¿Dónde la compraste?

—No soy tan tonto como para contestarte con pelos y señales —el jovencito soltó una carcajada —Sólo te diré que la encontré por casualidad cuando recién regresamos del colegio, cerca de donde vivía antes. En cuanto la vi, me acordé de ti.

Y sin que Hally lo viera por mostrarle la mochila a Drusie, Procyon le dedicó una cariñosa sonrisa que habría hecho rabiar de celos al novio de su amiga.

&&&

_7 de julio de 2019._

_Riad, Arabia Saudí._

_Aljibe de Morgana._

Ya había oscurecido en la capital de Arabia Saudí, yéndose la mayoría de sus habitantes a tomar un merecido descanso. Bajo la ciudad muggle, la actividad apenas terminaba, puesto que el Aljibe de Morgana procuraba estar disponible hasta tarde en esas fechas vacacionales.

El Aljibe de Morgana, hábil construcción subterránea que por techo tenía estalactitas gigantescas y era recorrida por distintos riachuelos a modo de calles (lo que la asimilaba a la Venecia muggle), era el orgullo de los magos árabes, puesto que para ellos era un verdadero oasis en el desierto. Lo protegían fieramente, pues resguardaba las tiendas más exclusivas y prestigiadas, la sede de Gringotts de su país y además, la mayor parte de las embajadas mágicas. Quizá por eso los magos del Ministerio de Magia árabe habían decidido reforzar la seguridad, en vista de los lamentables sucesos que se desarrollaban en la Europa continental y recientemente, en Japón. El ministro de Magia de Arabia Saudí, Ahmed al–Rashid, les había rogado a sus compatriotas encarecidamente que tomaran precauciones al salir de sus casas, ya fueran a la ciudad muggle o al Aljibe, porque el peligro acechaba. Muchos incautos, que se creían de un pueblo mágico casi invencible, recordarían esa noche las palabras de su ministro con toda claridad y lamentarían no haberle hecho caso.

Uno de los últimos negocios en cerrar era el de _Novedades __Scheherazade_ (1), propiedad de la familia Sahel. Aquel día, la Salomé Sahel se había encargado del negocio porque su marido había emprendido un viaje de negocios. Tenía por única ayuda a los dos dependientes de la tienda y a Salomón, su hijo, que desde que había vuelto de Inglaterra, parecía haber adquirido un gran sentido de la responsabilidad y determinación para tratar a los extraños.

La señora Sahel recordaba que antes de irse y ser campeón de Almira en el Torneo de las Tres Partes, Salomón era atento y cordial, pero no solía frecuentar lugares llenos de gente. Es más, nunca iba a la tienda de su padre, pues se sentía agobiado entre la entusiasta clientela que buscaba los artículos de occidente que su padre comerciaba con muy buen tino. Sin embargo, aunque la señora Sahel estaba satisfecha de que su hijo hubiera mejorado para bien, sentía que algo lo tenía sumamente pensativo. Pensó, como muchos, que el ataque a Hogwarts durante la tercera prueba lo había alterado y por eso no se preocupó mucho en indagar.

Aparte de eso, en Arabia Saudí estaban muy orgullosos de Salomón, por haber resultado uno de los indiscutibles triunfadores del Torneo. En cuanto regresó, el ministro al–Rashid en persona le otorgó una condecoración de "mago distinguido", incitando a la juventud de su país y a algunos magos adultos a imitar sus dotes. Enseguida, lo invitó a trabajar en el Ministerio, si quería, y en general, el muchacho fue recibido como héroe.

En eso meditaba la señora Sahel, preguntándose también si su hijo consideraría la oferta del señor al–Rashid, cuando oyó alboroto proveniente del exterior. Como la dirección de donde venían los gritos era la misma por donde se ubicaba _La gruta de Alí Babá_, al principio no se preocupó demasiado, pensando que algunos parroquianos de la conocida taberna habían bebido demasiado y celebraban alguna fiesta improvisada. Pero un portazo repentino la sacó del corte de caja del que se ocupaba, y también llamó la atención de Salomón, que regresaba en ese momento de la bodega, donde ordenaba una mercancía recién llegada. Uno de los dependientes, que se había marchado hacía cinco minutos, había regresado a toda carrera, resoplando para recuperar el aliento y acomodándose torpemente su claro turbante.

—Señora, tienen que irse —advirtió, mirando una y otra vez por encima de su hombro, como si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo —Terroristas mágicos… Explosión… Un ataque…

—Cálmate, Harum —pidió amablemente la señora Sahel, acercándose a él —Ven, siéntate y explícate con…

—¡No hay tiempo! —se negó Harum con desesperación, asomándose de nuevo hacia la callejuela del exterior —Señora, parece que los terroristas han llegado al Aljibe. Vi cómo quitaban de su camino a un montón de aurores. Yo volví porque me acordé que se quedarían hasta tarde, pero si me lo permite… Mi madre y mis hermanos…

—Sí, entiendo, vete, Harum —cortó la señora Sahel —Pero usa la otra puerta.

El empleado asintió, se inclinó con agradecimiento y caminó a la parte trasera de la tienda, donde se perdió tras una cortina.

—Salomón, cierra la bodega con los hechizos de siempre —ordenó la señora Sahel con aplomo —Yo tomaré el dinero y sellaré los archivos.

Salomón obedeció. Mientras sacaba la varita y realizaba los encantamientos acostumbrados para defenderla de los ladrones, se preguntó porqué su madre querría sellar los archivos, aunque no tardó en dar con la respuesta: varios de sus clientes y proveedores eran magos y brujas de negocios importantísimos en sus países de origen, y tratando casi siempre con Occidente, un terrorista lo suficientemente listo podría sacarle provecho a los datos que conservaba el señor Sahel en su tienda. Deseando que el ataque no llegara ahí hasta que él y su madre se hubieran ido, Salomón terminó con los hechizos, se guardó la varita y regresó a la parte principal del local, donde su madre ya traía la capa puesta y atada a la cintura, una bolsa oscura de cuero muy abultada. Ella tenía la varita en ristre, como si fueran a atacarla en cualquier momento y al mirarlo a los ojos, le dedicó un gesto de cabeza para que hiciera lo mismo. Salomón no se hizo del rogar, volvió a sacar la varita y siguió a su madre a la puerta trasera, por donde Harum había salido hacía ya casi quince minutos, y la señora Sahel, una vez afuera, cerró la puerta con un floreado movimiento de varita.

—También la puerta del frente quedó cerrada —comentó, ante la silenciosa pregunta que Salomón le hacía con la mirada —Vámonos de aquí, antes que sea tarde.

Salomón asintió y los dos anduvieron por la angulosa y estrecha calle en dirección contraria a la de La gruta de Alí Babá, que los llevaría hacia la salida de evacuación del Aljibe de Morgana. Rogando por que nadie los encontrara, ambos Sahel observaban atentamente a su alrededor, aferrando fuertemente sus varitas y escuchando con atención. De repente, una explosión a sus espaldas los hizo girar precipitadamente, dando un respingo.

Un edificio ardía en llamas y su techo estaba parcialmente destruido, con señas de haberse hundido. La señora Sahel ahogó un grito, llevándose una mano a la boca.

—¡La tienda! —dejó escapar en hebreo.

—Sigamos, madre —pidió Salomón escuetamente —Ya casi salimos.

La señora Sahel asintió, aún sin recuperarse por completo de la impresión, y siguió a su hijo, que se había colocado frente a ella con la varita en alto. Ninguno de los dos pensó en invocar luz, a pesar de lo densa de la oscuridad circundante, pues cualquier señal podía delatarlos. Pir fin, después de lo que pareció una hora, llegaron a la salida de evacuación, una puerta de piedra completamente redonda con diversos grabados árabes representando a una mujer vestida de odalisca, en cuya mano derecha ocultaba una varita con la que apuntaba discretamente a un hombre gordinflón sentado en el suelo, ante ella, degustando una magnífica cena. Se colocaron justo donde se veía la odalisca, y tocando la varita del grabado con la propia, la señora Sahel murmuró con prisa.

—_Simbad_.

Retiró la varita del grabado y al segundo siguiente, la puerta vibró y comenzó a rodar hacia un lado, abriendo un enorme boquete que mostraba un canal subterráneo lleno de estalactitas y estalagmitas. El canal era estrecho, apenas tenía agua por ser estación seca y al meterse los Sahel al interior, la puerta comenzó a cerrarse, sumiéndolos en una oscuridad peor que la del Aljibe. Pero eso fue temporal, porque en cuanto la puerta redonda se cerró por completo con un fuerte golpe, innumerables antorchas a ambos lados del canal se encendieron y revelaron que donde principiaba el recorrido del agua, había un pequeño bote de madera cuyo piso estaba cubierto por una raída alfombra árabe de vivos colores. Salomón y su madre no perdieron tiempo, se subieron al bote, se sentaron sobre la alfombra y enseguida, la pequeña embarcación comenzó a moverse, alejándolos poco a poco de la puerta redonda.

—Al menos ya estamos a salvo —suspiró la señora Sahel, relajándose un poco —Aunque el hecho de usar la salida de evacuación no me agrada mucho.

Salomón creía entenderla. Ese canal, a diferencia de los existentes en el Aljibe de Morgana, no estaba bordeado de muelles repletos de alegres paseantes, ni de tiendas llenas de vociferantes comerciantes. Solamente estalactitas y estalagmitas conformaban, junto con las antorchas, el decorado. Era una visión desolada y lúgubre.

—Madre¿crees que haya otros que usen la salida? —inquirió con gravedad.

—Eso espero —deseó la señora Sahel —No te preocupes, si alguien más la usa, un bote aparece de inmediato para conducirlo fuera de aquí. Es una concesión especial que el Ministerio le dio a la salida de evacuación por la situación actual. Lo que me preocupa ahora —frunció el ceño, reflexiva —es la tienda.

—Mi padre la volverá a levantar —aseguró Salomón, entre esperanzado y firme —Ya lo verás, madre. Seguramente se pondrá contento de que lográramos salir ilesos.

La señora Sahel asintió, sonriendo, pero no le duró mucho el gesto. Un estruendo a espaldas de ambos los hizo sobresaltarse y temer lo peor. Sonaba como un derrumbe.

—No puede ser —murmuró aterrada la mujer.

Salomón no comprendía qué veía su madre, hasta que él también lo notó: las antorchas que habían dejado atrás se apagaban una a una.

—Alguien violó la salida de evacuación —informó la señora Sahel, levantando levemente su varita y mirando hacia el piso del bote —¿Dónde está, dónde está? —musitaba, al parecer buscando algo, hasta que repentinamente exclamó por lo bajo —¡Ah, aquí está! —y con sumo cuidado, clavó la punta de su varita en el centro de la alfombra, donde el bordado dibujaba una antigua lámpara de aceite.

La lámpara del bordado emitió un destello dorado y Salomón sintió, incrédulo, que la alfombra comenzaba a elevarse. Se sentó mejor en ella, viendo cómo su madre vigilaba con frecuencia su retaguardia, y en cuanto la alfombra anduvo más o menos a medio metro por encima del bote, emprendió el vuelo a gran velocidad sobre el canal.

Salomón apenas tuvo tiempo de aferrarse con ambas manos a aquella alfombra, de la impresión que le dio el brusco cambio de velocidad. Su madre, como si estuviera acostumbrada, simplemente se arregló un poco la túnica y sin descuidad las antorchas que dejaban atrás, respiró profundamente, como si intentara tranquilizarse.

—¿Esto también es cortesía del Ministerio? —inquirió Salomón lo más quedo que pudo, acercándose a su madre hasta hablarle prácticamente al oído.

—No, esto es medida de seguridad de los mercaderes del Aljibe —respondió la señora Sahel con una leve sonrisa que sorprendió al muchacho —Cuentan que la misma Scheherazade la inventó, en colaboración con los jinn.

El joven arqueó una ceja. Como actualmente los jinn no eran muy amistosos, le resultaba imposible imaginárselos ayudando a una bruja. Estaba haciendo una mueca ante esa idea cuando sintió que algo le rozaba la cabeza y al segundo siguiente, su madre lo empujaba hacia abajo, cubriéndolo de algo.

—¡Nos siguen! —le avisó la señora Sahel casi a gritos —Ponte en guardia, hijo.

El muchacho no necesitó oírlo dos veces al ver un rayo de luz roja pasar a un lado de la alfombra, estrellándose finalmente en una estalagmita especialmente delgada que se quebró y cayó en el canal, levantando una gran ola. La alfombra pasó a través del agua, empapando a sus tripulantes, quienes no tuvieron tiempo de quejarse por ello pues intentaban defenderse de la sorpresiva tanda de rayos luminosos que se les venían encima.

Tras ellos, montando en escobas, iban al menos media docena de magos, todos con túnicas negras y las capuchas puestas. Salomón sintió de repente que estaba de nuevo en Hogwarts, sumergido en el lago para la tercera prueba del Torneo de las Tres Partes, y la sensación lo hizo enfurecer¿porqué tenía que pasar de nuevo por algo así?

Sin pensar claramente en lo que hacía, se fijó en el techo que tenía sobre sí en aquel instante, lleno de estalactitas sumamente grandes y puntiagudas, y luego de estirar un brazo para hacer que su madre se tendiera en la alfombra, alzó la varita.

—_¡Bombardo!_

Un potente rayo fue a dar al techo, retumbó en la caverna y de inmediato pudo verse su efecto: las estalactitas comenzaron a caer encima de los magos en escobas. Por desgracia, esa acción había provocado una grieta que hacía que las estalactitas se derrumbaran en cadena y poco a poco, esa singular avalancha alcanzaba a Salomón y su madre.

—Hijo, creo que eso fue precipitado —se quejó la señora Sahel con un mohín de fastidio, en tanto usaba su varita para desviar otro rayo proveniente de uno de los tres magos que todavía los perseguían. Los demás encapuchados habían sido derribados por las estalactitas cayentes —Ojalá que el remedio no salga más caro que el mal.

El muchacho asintió, estando de acuerdo con su madre, para acto seguido apuntar a la escasa agua del canal, la que quedaba entre ellos y los perseguidores, y haciendo un circular movimiento de varita, movió los labios sin pronunciar palabra.

En ese momento, los encapuchados se percataron, con pavor, que el agua se arremolinaba y los embestía con fuerza, cual tornado. En la confusión de dar media vuelta a sus escobas y librarse de las estalactitas que todavía les llovían del techo, no pudieron coordinarse. Y desde su ángulo, Salomón y la señora Sahel vieron caer a los encapuchados restantes, escapando así de un ataque más que claro.

—Lo dicho, Salomón, esto fue precipitado —corroboró la señora Sahel, ahora sonriendo y viendo algo en el extremo del canal que aún tenía luz —Ya casi llegamos —anunció.

Efectivamente, pronto vislumbraron claramente un boquete idéntico al que les había dado paso al canal, pero sin puerta que lo bloqueara. La alfombra, al llegar a él, fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta quedar suavemente suspendida encima de un diminuto muelle de madera, al que los dos tripulantes saltaron con gusto. La alfombra, cual educado servidor, inclinó su parte delantera hacia ellos para desaparecer gradualmente ante sus ojos.

Los Sahel, sin guardar las varitas, emprendieron el camino hacia el exterior, que si Salomón no estaba mal informado, era un extremo de la ciudad de Riad, el más cercano al desierto donde se ocultaba la Academia de Magia Almira. Los recibió una impresionante cantidad de luz, imposible de conseguir de noche aunque hubiera luna llena, y pronto supieron la razón.

Allí, con infinidad de varitas en alto, encendidas y apuntándoles, se encontraban más magos encapuchados, al parecer esperándolos.

—Buenas noches —saludó en inglés una voz masculina, ronca y burlona —Bienvenidos sean, mercaderes del Aljibe de Morgana. ¿Qué le hicieron a su guardia de honor?

La pregunta fue coreada por varias carcajadas maliciosas, pero la señora Sahel, tomándole un brazo a su hijo discretamente, los encaró con una expresión desafiante.

—Si se refiere a los magos que nos seguían, señor, tuvimos que dejarlos atrás.

Las risas se apagaron y una figura alta se separó del grupo, apuntándole con la varita directo al corazón. La mujer tragó saliva, pero no se amedrentó.

—Vaya, saben el idioma —se sorprendió la figura, dueña de la voz que había hablado anteriormente —¿Y se puede saber, mi estimada señora, porqué dejó atrás a mis colegas?

—Querían matarnos —se limitó a responder la señora Sahel, presionando un poco más el brazo de Salomón —Es instinto de cualquier persona el defenderse.

El encapuchado dejó de apuntarle, asintiendo levemente.

—Pero siento que no le guste lo que voy a pedirle —comentó la voz ronca, imprimiéndole severidad a su tono —Deme a su hijo.

La señora Sahel negó enfáticamente con la cabeza, poniéndose delante del joven.

—Vamos, no es tan difícil —le hizo ver el encapuchado —Me da a su hijo y si su ministro es lo suficientemente cuerdo, lo tendrá de vuelta muy pronto. Aunque no le garantizo que se lo regrese en buen estado.

Hubo otro coro de carcajadas, y mientras el encapuchado que hablaba giraba levemente la cabeza para disfrutar el éxito de sus palabras, del boquete del canal surgía un encapuchado con escoba en mano, escurriendo agua y con rastro de haber sufrido algunas quemaduras. La mojada indumentaria se adhería a su cuerpo, mostrando formas femeninas.

—Esos malditos árabes —masculló la mujer, y Salomón la entendió perfectamente pues habló en el idioma de su padre —Poner un craken en el canal¿en qué estarían pensando?

—¿Sigues entera? —quiso saber el encapuchado que le apuntaba a la señora Sahel.

—¿No me ves? —escupió la aludida, ahora en inglés como su camarada —Definitivamente no volveré a involucrarme en una persecución por una buena temporada.

—No te quejes en vano —recriminó el otro, antes de dirigirse a la señora Sahel de nueva cuenta —Ahora¿en qué iba¡Ah, sí! Necesitamos al campeón, así que no sea terca, señora, y entréguenos a su hijo. Ya se lo dije, no es tan difícil.

La señora Sahel volvió a negar con la cabeza. Como ella atraía toda la atención, Salomón vio su oportunidad para buscar una ruta de escape, la que fuera, y así salvarse él y su madre. Pero la única vía medianamente posible era regresar al canal, pues por ese flanco, solamente estaba la bruja recién llegada, que en ese instante se secaba la túnica con la varita. Y arriesgando todo, sacó la varita y le lanzó un conjuro a la distraída bruja.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar: la atacada, haciendo gala de reflejos increíbles, esquivó el hechizo de Salomón, apuntando con la varita a su agresor, pero tanto ella como los demás se dieron cuenta que una espesa cortina de humo entre azul y verde lo cubría todo. Trataron de deshacerse de él con diversos encantamientos, pero nada les daba resultado. Fastidiada, la bruja atacada alzó su varita por encima de su cabeza y con un giro rápido, murmuró algo. Enseguida algunas nubes grises, formadas de la nada, bañaron aquel humo con una fuerte lluvia, haciéndolo a un lado. Cuando por fin todos tuvieron una buena visibilidad (aunque habían quedado empapados), comprobaron con rabia y horror que los Sahel habían desaparecido. Sin tiempo qué perder, se organizaron, decidieron buscarlos en los alrededores.

—¡No puede ser! —se quejó el que en apariencia, dirigía la operación —Hay que encontrar a ese muchacho, cueste lo que cueste. Seguro su madre se desapareció con él¡búsquenlos.

Y se dispersaron, unos a pie y otros desapareciéndose, entre éstos últimos la bruja atacada.

En cuanto los encapuchados quedaron fuera de la vista, una cabeza se asomó desde detrás del boquete que daba lugar a la salida del canal de evacuación. Era la señora Sahel, que comprobaba si no había moros en la costa. Al no ver a nadie, asintió con la cabeza y le hizo señas a Salomón, que iba tras ella con la varita todavía en alto.

—Parece que se la creyeron —comentó la señora Sahel, haciendo una mueca —Salomón, la verdad no lo entiendo¿de dónde sacaste la cortina de humo?

—Me la enseñó una amiga que conocí en Hogwarts —se limitó a responder el joven, inspeccionando que efectivamente, no quedara ningún encapuchado cerca —No deberíamos quedarnos aquí, por si se les ocurre volver.

—Tienes razón. Vayamos a casa y…

—Al primer sitio al que irán a buscarnos será a nuestra casa, madre. Hay que pensar en otro lugar, uno del que no lleguen a sospechar.

La señora Sahel asintió y tomando una mano de su hijo, se desapareció.

&&&

Salomón había sentido los desagradables efectos de la aparición conjunta y por enésima vez, se aseguró que era mejor aparecerse solo. Pero olvidó eso al percatarse de dónde estaba.

—¡Te dije que aquí vendrán a buscarnos, madre! —exclamó con enfado.

No estaba en otro lugar que su casa, completamente en penumbras a causa de la hora. La señora Sahel, sin inmutarse, la recorrió practicando algunos hechizos y después se plantó ante una de las paredes de la sala, que tenía por único adorno un cuadro mágico bastante viejo, que mostraba cómo un mago travieso convertía las frutas de un bosquecillo en piedras preciosas. La señora Sahel, luego de hacerle un mohín al cuadro (que fue correspondido por su ocupante, el cual transformó otra fruta antes de echarse a dormir una siesta), lo hizo a un lado. Salomón se quedó con la boca abierta al descubrir una caja fuerte tras el cuadro, pero a diferencia de las muggles, no se le veía cerradura alguna.

—Madre¿qué…?

—Trasladé los documentos aquí, en caso de que la tienda no resistiera —explicó la mujer rápidamente, sacando una caja de madera llena hasta el borde de pergaminos —No podía dejar eso en manos de esos delincuentes. Ahora sí, con esto y el dinero que tenemos, podemos irnos. ¿A dónde sugieres ir?

Salomón se encogió de hombros. No tenía idea de algún lugar donde pudieran estar a salvo. Aunque una cosa tenía segura: tenían que dejar la casa lo más pronto posible. De pronto, una imagen iluminó su mente.

—¿Crees que busquen a unos árabes en América?

Su madre se encogió de hombros, pero sonreía.

—No perdemos nada averiguándolo —concedió —Además, ahí está tu padre ahora.

Con eso en mente, Salomón ayudó a su madre con la caja de pergaminos, le tendió la mano con presteza y la señora Sahel, luego de reacomodar el cuadro y echarle el hechizo protector pertinente, volvió a desaparecerse.

Cinco minutos después, al llegar un montón de magos encapuchados a registrar el lugar, lo único que encontraron fue un burlesco mago en un cuadro mágico, riéndose a carcajadas.

—¡Las palomas volaron! —decía al verlos destrozar la casa entera —Son más listos que ese tonto de Aladino¿sabían?

Pagó su osadía con un hechizo que le lanzó una bruja en árabe, audiblemente irascible.

—El señor Hagen no aceptará este fracaso —masculló rencorosamente.

Todos sus compinches no pudieron estar más de acuerdo.

(1) Scheherazade_ (el nombre se castellaniza algo así como _Sherezada_), fue la reina árabe que narró los cuentos de _Las mil y una noches_ para evitar ser asesinada por su esposo, el sultán _Schahriar.

&&&

_28 de Agosto de 2007, 5:45 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags.)_

_¡Hola, hola, gente hermosa! Por fin, después de una largísimo espera (sin comentarios), aquí tienen el cabalístico capi 7 de PGMM¿qué les pareció, eh?_

_Veamos, las curiosidades… En primera, la visita a Grimmauld Place. Siendo los Potter tan amigos de los Black en el pasado y ahora, no faltaba más. Que los adultos se pusieran a charlar de política y problemas sin tomar en cuenta a los niños, también no podía faltar. Que Procyon se disculpara con Hally por faltar a su cumpleaños y le diera su regalo… No tiene precio (sí, lo sé, mala imitación del comercial de cierta tarjeta de crédito, jajaja)_

_Pero lo que realmente quiero que tomen en cuenta es lo ocurrido en Arabia Saudí, porque marca la aparición en escena en esta entrega de Salomón Sahel¡qué lindo! El muchacho, quiero decir. Lo que le pasa, que tiene que huir de un lugar para otro, no es nada lindo._

_Y espero que notaran todas las referencias a cuentos que hice esta vez. Sherezada (no estoy 100 segura de que así se castellanice el nombre, lo siento), Morgana, Alí Babá, la vieja lámpara de aceite… Todos esos datos vienen de "Las mil y una noches". Y la historia de Sherezada va más o menos así: su marido había sido engañado por una esposa, así que cuando se volvió a casar, gozaba de noche (vaya forma de decirlo, jajaja) y asesinaba a la esposa en cuestión al día siguiente, para que no le pusieran el cuerno otra vez (qué salvaje). Así las cosas, era comprensible que ya nadie quisiera ser reina, pero cuando a Sherezada le llegó el turno, ideó un plan: contarle una historia a su hermana, de forma que su marido escuchara, pero dejarla sin terminar. Así, el marido le perdonó la vida al día siguiente nomás para oír el fin del cuentito. Pero ella lo alargó mil y una noches (o eso dicen, de ahí el nombre de los cuentos), hasta que su marido la dejó vivir y desde entonces, fue una reina feliz. Ah, soy bien sabihonda¿verdad? Leo mucho, cual Hermione, jajaja._

_Bueno, por el momento me despido, no sin antes hacerles una advertencia: no quiero spoilers de Deathly Hallows, por favor. Han querido contarme, pero no quiero saber nada de nada hasta haber leído yo misma la historia. Si les contara lo que pasó la última vez que me ofrecieron contarme lo que pasaba en uno de los libros de Harry Potter, supongo que no me creerían, pero… Créanme, puedo vivir sin spoilers. Así que por fa, no me salgan con algo como "ya te equivocaste porque en el libro pasa esto…" o "le atinaste a esto otro". Nada de spoilers o dejo en suspenso el fic deliberadamente por una larga temporada (la reciente espera fue por falta de inspiración en vacaciones e inicio de clases y servicio social, no intencional, por lo que ustedes sabrán). Ahora sí, cuídense, disfruten del fin del verano y nos leemos pronto._


	8. Tabla de salvación

_**

* * *

**_

A Luigi, que era fan de Harry Potter tanto como yo. Disfruta esto desde el más allá, angelito.

* * *

**Ocho: Tabla de salvación.**

_15 de julio de 2019._

_Salem, Massachusetts._

_Residencia de Queiron (1) Bruce._

Salem, conocidísima población estadounidense por sus arcaicas cacerías de brujas, ahora es una ciudad como cualquier otra. Cerca de la Casa de los Siete Aguilones, vestigio de su antigüedad y de cuando la brujería era incansablemente perseguida, había una mansión que aunque más pequeña, parecía su fiel copia. Desde la calle, era vista con cierta curiosidad, pero eso estaba bien porque de haber podido presenciar lo que adentro ocurría, muchos se hubieran sentido de nuevo en 1692.

—¡Muchas felicidades!

Una joven pequeña y rubia, vestida con una túnica plateada hasta las rodillas que hacía juego con algunos mechones de su melena y vivos ojillos azules, levantó una copa alargada llena de líquido burbujeante. Los presentes, magos y brujas más o menos de su edad, la imitaron casi de inmediato, mirando de reojo a una pareja que sentada en un rincón, se observaban entre sí antes de clavar los ojos por un momento en los bultitos que cargaban entre mantas.

—Es hora de un poco de luz —soltó de repente un joven de rizos castaños y ojos verdes, sacando lo que parecía una bengala común y corriente bastante larga, agitándola.

A los pocos segundos, la bengala se prendió, soltando chispas de muy diversos colores que comenzaron a revolotear por la habitación.

—Eres imposible —reconvino suavemente la rubia, para luego dirigirse a la pareja que era el centro de atención —¿Se están divirtiendo?

—¿Bromeas? —inquirió a su vez la mujer de esa pareja, una pelirroja con un aire entre travieso y dulce que la hacía encantadora. Lo que cargaba, un bebé pelirrojo y pecoso como ella, estaba despierto y mirando con sus ojillos grises a la rubia con un vago gesto de reconocimiento —Nunca pensé que tendría un primer aniversario tan feliz. ¿Y tú, Pat?

Se volvió hacia su compañero, un rubio de ojos grises, sonrió con serenidad, vigilando que lo que tenía en brazos, un bebé idéntico al que tenía la pelirroja (pero con una peca diminuta en la punta de la nariz como distintivo), no despertara.

—Tampoco, Frida —reconoció el rubio —No debiste molestarte, Judith.

.—Me gusta esto de organizar fiestas —confesó la pequeña rubia, encogiéndose de hombros alegremente —Creo que le haré caso a Mindy y lo convertiré en una profesión. ¡Hola, Cat!

Judith recién veía pasar a una joven castaña, con los mismos ojillos que ella, por el pasillo que llevaba del vestíbulo a la sala, donde se celebraba la reunión. La castaña, que vestía una túnica violeta, era seguida por algunas jóvenes con túnicas del mismo color, aunque de diversos largos. Cuando la castaña se puso de frente a Judith, pudo verse en la parte superior izquierda de la túnica una especie de escudo: una luna creciente amarilla atravesada por la sombra marrón de una escoba.

—¿Vienen del SWI? —quiso saber Judith en cuanto se despidió de Pat, Frida y sus bebés y sorteó a unos cuantos invitados (entre éstos una niña rubia parecidísima a Pat y el castaño que había encendido la bengala minutos antes) para estar cerca de la castaña.

—Sí, terminamos los exámenes y ahora vamos a la junta de verano —explicó la castaña con falso gesto de fatiga —¿Porqué no me avisaste que tendrías tanta gente en la casa por tu fiesta?

—Porque no me lo preguntaste —contestó Judith, sonriendo con picardía —Pero pasen, chicas —miró un momento a todas las jóvenes que acompañaban a Cat —Únanse.

—No, gracias —declinó amablemente una chica de largo cabello rubio recogido en una sencilla cola de caballo, con la túnica violeta hasta los tobillos —El trabajo es primero.

—Siempre tan seria, Cindy —le recriminó una castaña peinada con una coleta del lado izquierdo, cuyo cabello estaba adornado con varios adornos minúsculos de distintos colores. Sonreía con picardía —Un poco de diversión no hará daño.

—Al rato pasamos —cedió Cat —Tammy, Cindy tiene razón, primero es el trabajo.

La chica llamada Tammy hizo un mohín, pero casi enseguida recuperó la sonrisa.

Las jóvenes, nueve en total, avanzaron por el corredor hasta las escaleras, las cuales subieron entre murmullos alegres y vagos sonidos provenientes de la fiesta que dejaban atrás. Pronto estuvieron en la segunda planta, donde torcieron a la izquierda y caminaron hasta que Cat abrió la puerta de una habitación inundada de sol, el cual entraba por un amplio ventanal con vista a la Casa de los Siete Aguilones. Junto a ese ventanal, se encontraba un escritorio muy ordenado, y frente a éste un librero repleto con libros, revistas y algunas cajas. Las jóvenes fueron hacia el rincón del escritorio, ya fuera sentándose en el suelo, sobre ovaladas alfombras o cojines de colores, o bien en un pequeño banco blanco de espaldas al ventanal. Cat, siendo la dueña del dormitorio, se apropió de la silla del escritorio, a la que para sorpresa de sus compañeras, se trepó para alcanzar la repisa más alta del librero, de donde tomó un fajo de pergaminos atados con un brillante listón anaranjado.

—¿Y eso para qué lo quieres? —quiso saber una de las chicas, una pelirroja cuyo cabello había recogido en dos coletas atadas con cintas de color verde botella.

—Sí, Catherine,. ¿para qué quieres las cartas de Lester? —se interesó una joven de larga melena negra adornada con una diadema dorada y brillantes ojos verdes.

—¿Lester, Phoebe? —se interesó de pronto una morena de cabellera negra recogida en una cola de caballo con una liga rosa, con una expresión suspicaz y divertida —¿El mismo con el que apareció en la portada de la _Teenage_ de diciembre pasado?

—El mismo, Emma —confirmó la de cabello negro y ojos verdes, Phoebe.

Emma soltó un silbido de asombro, mientras que Cat bajaba de la silla, la sacudía y se sentaba en ella luego de depositar los pergaminos en el escritorio.

—No quieras hablarnos ahora de la _Teenage_, Emma —se quejó suavemente una chica castaña, que lucía anudada al cuello una mascada color rojo sangre.

—Bien, bien, no lo haré, Maude —renegó Emma con una mueca.

Se referían a la revista _Magic Teenage_ (2), la sensación entre la juventud mágica de todo el mundo. Había nacido en Manhattan, una de las ciudades más cosmopolita de Estados Unidos, y siempre que parecía que no podía ofrecer algo más, salía con alguna cosa que resultaba la sensación por mucho tiempo. Como por ejemplo, _El Pensadero del Amor_, una sección de consejos sobre asuntos del corazón que ya estaba por cumplir dos años, y que orgullosamente era escrita por…

—Emma —llamó de pronto una muchacha de tez clara, ojos negros rasgados y larga trenza rubia adornada con estrellitas —¿Y _El Pensadero?. _¿No van a quitarlo de la _Teenage_, verdad?

—Claro que no, Ulani —Emma negó con la cabeza —No los dejé. En cuanto se los insinué a los lectores, llegaron tales vociferadores al editor, que no volvió a mencionar el tema —sonrió —Cat,. ¿no quieres un consejo sobre el tal Lester? Tal vez te sirva de algo.

—No, gracias —negó Cat, viendo cómo Emma y Tammy se echaban a reír. Apartó un poco los pergaminos del listón anaranjado del alcance de una joven de cabello castaño rojizo con las uñas esmaltadas en naranja y bufó con aire cansado —Mejor vamos a tener nuestra junta. Y Tess —se dirigió a la de las uñas naranjas —Deja en paz mis cosas.

La aludida asintió, imitando un saludo militar, provocando más risas de parte de Emma y Tammy. Acto seguido, Phoebe y Cindy sacaron pequeñas libretas y bolígrafos, se aclararon las gargantas y esa fue la señal para que empezaran a trabajar en su junta de verano, algo importante, normal y obligatorio en _Las Musas de Blair_.

Las Musas de Blair, al igual que la _Teenage_, eran una revelación entre los jóvenes del mundo mágico. Con nueve integrantes, era una agrupación grande, pero eso ayudaba a poseer una diversidad extraordinaria. Una de sus integrantes, Cat, últimamente se había vuelto más popular que las demás, y todo por haber representado al Instituto de las Brujas de Salem en el Torneo de las Tres Partes, competencia amistosa entre nueve de las escuelas mágicas más importantes de América, Asia y Europa. La contienda se celebró en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, uno de los participantes, pero las cosas no habían resultado del todo bien: durante el transcurso de la tercera prueba, un ataque terrorista puso fin al torneo de manera brusca.

Cat, a su regreso, no había hecho declaraciones a la prensa. Los reporteros, claramente ofendidos, comenzaron a especular las razones de su silencio: unos decían que Medea Rice, la directora del SWI, le había pedido que callara, otros decían que había recibido amenazas de los terroristas y unos más (los más sensatos) aseguraban que callaba por respeto a su familia.

Porque además, Cat era una Bruce, que entre los magos norteamericanos, equivalía a poseer una distinción transmitida a través de las generaciones. Cat (cuyo nombre completo era Catherine, como actualmente sólo la llamaba Phoebe) y su hermana Maureen eran hijas de Chrono (3), el hijo menor de Queiron Bruce, un hombre ya mayor que trabajaba de intermediario en el Departamento de Asuntos Marítimos entre Magos y Muggles entre la Embajada Británica del Ministerio de Magia y la Secretaría de Magia estadounidense, siendo el orgullo del abuelo: a pesar de su carácter mayoritariamente alegre, habían heredado la prudencia natural de los Bruce, lo que fue garantía que la idea de Cat de ser parte de un grupo musical había sido analizada cuidadosamente.

Sin embargo, a los magos y brujas estadounidenses no les cabía en la cabeza que Queiron Bruce no hubiera dicho nada acerca del atentado que sufrió el Torneo de las Tres Partes. Nada, ni una mísera queja sobre la seguridad de la competencia. Y eso era raro, puesto que era un hombre de armas tomar en lo a defender a su familia se refiriera. La última vez que lo vieron sacar las garras (por decirlo de alguna forma) había sido años atrás, cuando se opuso tajantemente al matrimonio de su primogénito, Zeus, con una inglesa bonita pero de muy malas relaciones públicas (en pocas palabras, la tipa no llegó a caerle bien a ninguna de las amistades del señor Queiron cuando fue presentada a la sociedad mágica norteamericana). Al final, se reconcilió con Zeus al conocer a su primer nieto, pero eso dejó dañada la posibilidad de un buen entendimiento con su nuera.

Pero eso a Cat la tenía sin cuidado. Sabía de sobra que si su abuelo no había cedido a las presiones de la prensa era porque esperaba que Chrono y su esposa regresaran de su viaje, que llevaban a cabo por motivo de una investigación secretarial. Seguramente no quería comprometerse a decir algo que la perjudicara en un futuro.

—Bien, terminamos —anunció Cindy después de un rato, luego de revisar notas con Phoebe —Las pasaremos en limpio para mandarle una copia a Donny. ¿Estará muy ocupado para recibirla?

—Quién sabe —Emma se encogió de hombros —Según sé, está pasando una temporada con su familia que inició desde la semana pasada.

—No podemos enviarle esto a casa de su familia —apuntó Maude —Ya me imagino las revistas muggles diciendo que una reunión de los Mottola fue bruscamente interrumpida por una lechuza —hizo un gesto de fastidio —Donny nos matará.

Las chicas rieron, acordándose de su representante. Donald Mottola (mejor conocido como Donny) era un mago de aspecto severo y ademanes amables, especializado en el talento joven del mundo mágico. Siendo de una familia muggle célebre, sabía cómo moverse en el negocio, pero de eso a que sus padres (una cantante y un productor, respectivamente) y su hermana mayor (actriz de lo que los muggles llamaban _telenovelas_, como lo fue su madre en su juventud) entendieran el complicado sistema de correos de los magos… Eso ya era pedir demasiado.

—Con su permiso, chicas —Phoebe se pone de pie de pronto, guardando sus cosas en una bolsa bordada en distintos tonos de verde —Tengo trabajo hoy, así que me voy.

Phoebe había conseguido un empleo de verano en una biblioteca del Radcliffe College.

—¡No puede ser! —saltó de pronto Tammy, consultando su reloj y viendo a Maude, que puso cara de espanto —¡Tenemos ensayo hoy! Si no nos apuramos, llegaremos tarde.

Tammy y Maude, cada vez que podían, actuaban en funciones teatrales a beneficio de sitios como el hospital mágico Saint Ursula.

—Y a mí casi se me olvida la sesión fotográfica para la filial de la casa Calvin–Thomas en Nueva York —recordó Ulani, aunque aparentaba no darle importancia.

Ulani ocasionalmente se prestaba para modelar túnicas de los más diversos diseñadores.

—Emma¿podrías ayudarme con unas frases? —dijo entonces Cindy, dirigiéndose a la mencionada morena —El _Wizard's_ quiere la revisión de un artículo de Sociales para la semana entrante y no sé qué sugerir respecto a relaciones de amor–odio.

Cindy era auxiliar de verano de uno de los editores del diario mágico _The Wizard News_, que de manera coloquial era designado como el _Wizard's_.

Emma asintió a la petición y mientras ella y Cindy charlaban, Tess se miraba las uñas al tiempo que murmuraba por lo bajo algunos saludos efusivos. Practicaba para el inicio de su emisión de radio semanal, que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente. La emisión, de media hora, trataba más que nada de charlar de algún tema que a los jóvenes les preocupara, encontrando en Tess una caja de resonancia sensata y divertida.

—Elly¿tú también tienes algo hoy? —interrogó Cat cuando sus demás compañeras se iban retirando una por una, para cumplir sus compromisos.

—Sí, lo siento —se disculpó la pelirroja de coletas —También tengo sesión fotográfica. Para el nuevo catálogo de _Troya_.

_Troya_ era una marca de cosméticos muggle nacida en Grecia. Siendo Elly de padres muggles, de vez en cuando les pedía permiso para aparecer en campañas publicitarias como aquella, que además de "resaltar su lindo rostro con maquillaje gratis" (según palabras textuales de Tammy), le permitían aportar dinero a causas altruistas. En esta ocasión, _Troya_ pensaba dar parte de las ganancias de su nuevo producto (una base de maquillaje líquida con protector solar incorporado) al Centro de Investigaciones Patológicas de la _Edmond Company_.

—¿Y tú, Cat? —inquirió Elly a su vez, con una débil sonrisa —¿No tienes nada qué hacer hoy?

—No, es mi día libre, iré a la fiesta de Judith un rato. Pero antes contestaré la carta de Lester.

Cat, en los veranos, era guía voluntaria en los recorridos turísticos muggles por Salem.

Se despidió Elly finalmente, agitando una mano. Cat correspondió al gesto, cerrando la puerta de su alcoba tras ella. Fue a sentarse al escritorio y luego de golpearse la barbilla con la punta de la pluma por largo rato, se puso a escribir una largísimo misiva.

&&&

_15 de julio de 2019._

_Cambridge, Massachussets._

_Campus del Radcliffe College._

Phoebe se había aparecido en Cambridge, una de las ciudades de más alcurnia en el estado de Massachussets, en una oficina de la parte mágica de la reconocida biblioteca _Arthur y Elizabeth Schlesinger_, especializada en las mujeres de la historia de Norteamérica. Phoebe siempre había sido aficionada a los libros, aunque quizá eso era debido a que sus padres eran expertos en Gramática Mágica y la casa siempre estaba llena de libros de todo tipo. La joven, luego de sacudirse la túnica y revisar que en uno de los bolsillos aún siguiera su cartera (en la cual, entre dinero muggle y otras cosas, tenía su Licencia de Aparición para Menores de Edad), se puso manos a la obra.

La biblioteca Arthur y Elizabeth Schlesinger era uno de los orgullos del Radcliffe College, que desde hacía siglos había dedicado gran parte de sus esfuerzos a darle educación de calidad a las mujeres para darle algo de progreso a la sociedad. La sección mágica de dicha biblioteca, por tanto, estaba dedicada casi en su totalidad a las grandes brujas que habían pasado a la historia en ese país. Phoebe tenía el sencillo cargo de ordenar libros y catalogar material nuevo que fuera llegando, pero en cuanto tenía tiempo libre, tomaba algún grueso ejemplar, se sentaba en la pequeña oficina y leía con interés. Ese día en particular, parecía uno con tiempo de sobra para ella, pero de repente, un leve estallido proveniente de la chimeneada hizo dar un respingo, tirando algunos pergaminos, y al volverse a ver de quién se trataba, se quedó con la boca abierta.

De entre las llamas verde esmeralda de la red Flu, salía un joven moreno, de piel tostada por el sol y vestimenta muggle compuesta por un pantalón de vestir color marfil y una camisa negra. Su cabeza ostentaba un turbante del mismo color que el pantalón, lo que visto en la calle, seguramente causaría curiosidad y miradas indiscretas, pero para Phoebe, el turbante era lo de menos en ese momento. Dejando regados por el suelo los pergaminos que tenía que archivar, caminó rápidamente hacia el muchacho y casi lo tira con el fuerte abrazo que le dio.

—¡Salomón! —susurró, entre alegre y preocupada —¡Qué bueno que estás bien!

Salomón Sahel, que no esperaba semejante bienvenida, sonrió con nerviosismo y con cierta torpeza, correspondió al abrazo por breves instantes. Cuando por fin se separaron, pudo notar que la chica parecía levemente avergonzada por su arrebato.

—Perdona —se disculpó Phoebe, sin mirarlo —Es que hacía tiempo que no sabía de ti y… Con todo eso del Aljibe de Morgana que ha salido en los periódicos, temí que…

El muchacho asintió, comprensivo.

—¿Tú estabas ahí cuando todo pasó, verdad? —inquirió Phoebe de repente, mirándolo con temor. Cuando lo vio asentir, abrió los ojos con sorpresa —¿Y cómo te escapaste?

Salomón suspiró, buscó con la mirada en la pequeña oficina y vislumbrando una silla vacía, fue a tomar asiento. Phoebe se le unió, sentándose en un taburete cercano a él.

El chico respiró hondo y luego comenzó su narrativa. A medida que avanzaba, podía notar una expresión de preocupación en Phoebe que se convirtió en una constante, más cuando llegó a la parte en que los terroristas habían soltado para qué lo querían.

—¿Cómo se atrevieron? —se indignó Phoebe, aunque su verde mirada seguía tan disgustada como antes —Se nota que no tienen escrúpulos —sentenció finalmente.

—En eso coincido contigo, porque se ve que al tal Hagen ya no solamente le interesa el poder en la Europa continental. Ahora le interesa que todo el mundo sepa de él y de lo que es capaz.

Tal afirmación de Salomón sobresaltó a Phoebe. Por supuesto que tenía noticias de lo que ocurría al otro lado de ambos océanos que rodeaban América, pero para ella, esos ataques terroristas estaban demasiado lejanos. Ahora, viendo que esos ataques afectaban a alguien que apreciaba, pudo empezar a darse cuenta de su verdadero alcance.

—Mi madre y yo logramos encontrar a mi padre —dijo Salomón de pronto, rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían sumido —Nos hospedamos con unos amigos de mi madre en Manhattan, en tanto las cosas se calman en Riad.

—¿Van a regresar?

—Claro. Mi padre quiere reconstruir la tienda lo antes posible, además de ayudar en la reconstrucción del mismo Aljibe de Morgana. Y estoy de acuerdo con él, hay que ayudar a nuestros compatriotas en lo que se pueda.

Volvieron a quedarse callados. De pronto, una especie de alarma, similar a la corneta de una bicicleta, se oyó un par de veces en la oficina.

—Es mi hora del almuerzo —informó Phoebe, al ver que Salomón se llevaba una mano al bolsillo bruscamente, queriendo empuñar la varita —¿Me acompañas?

Salomón asintió, ambos se pusieron de pie y él la siguió hacia una puerta de madera del fondo de la oficina con un letrero que decía _Salida del personal_.

Phoebe lo invitó a seguirla y ambos fueron a dar a una calle muggle a las afueras del Radcliffe College. Salomón se quedó bastante asombrado por ello.

—Es la salida más rápida, sin que nos vean los muggles —le aclaró su amiga.

Caminaron por un rato hasta llegar a una calle tranquila a unas cuantas cuadras, donde una casita de estrecha fachada y elegante diseños les dio la bienvenida con un letrero a un lado de la puerta blanca que decía simplemente _Holybird_.

—Es un barrio muggle —comenzó Phoebe, luego de abrir la puerta e invitar a Salomón a pasar —La casa tiene encantamientos especiales para que no se vea nada de magia desde la calle. Ya me imagino el susto de algún vecino si viera llegar visitas por la red Flu.

Salomón asintió, observando a su alrededor. El recibidor de la casa daba la sensación de que ésta era más grande por dentro que por fuera. A la derecha se podía acceder a la sala y a la izquierda, a un comedor. Las escaleras que conducían al piso superior quedaban frente a la puerta, torciendo con gracia hacia su derecha. Pero fue la unión entre las paredes y el techo lo que llamó poderosamente su atención: empotrada en ese punto, había un estante lleno de libros.

Libros de todos colores y los más diversos idiomas mostrados en sus lomos se podían ver allí, pero lo increíble es que se movían. Se parecía mucho a una percha giratoria muggle que había visto en una tienda, enseñando corbatas. Los libros, lentamente, iban y venían por toda la casa, porque en cuanto Phoebe le indicó que podía entrar a la sala y tomar asiento, constató que el estante se extendía a todas las habitaciones. De repente, Phoebe se dio cuenta de qué lo tenía tan entretenido.

—Casi todos son libros de mamá —explicó, con aire nostálgico —Papá los tiene ahí para que no se maltraten. Yo leo seguido todos los que puedo entender, para eso hablo inglés y español, pero él casi no los usa desde que ella murió.

Fue eso último lo que hizo que Salomón le quitara la vista de encima a un libro de pastas de cuero y caracteres árabes que se deslizaba suavemente sobre la chimenea.

—¿Tu madre murió? —inquirió lo más respetuoso que pudo.

—Sí, en la Navidad de hace dos años.

Claro, ahí estaba la razón de la expresión triste de Phoebe el año pasado, cuando la invitó al Baile de Navidad del Torneo de las Tres Partes.

—Lo siento —murmuró, incómodo —No lo sabía.

—No hay problema —Phoebe se encogió de hombros, simulando no darle importancia.

Pero Salomón, observándola detenidamente, sabía que sí le importaba. Sus ojos se habían ensombrecido ligeramente y se mordía el labio inferior de manera inconsciente.

—Ahora que recuerdo —Phoebe dio un involuntario respingo —No es que me moleste, pero… ¿a qué has venido a verme?

—Creí que sería bueno visitarte —respondió sinceramente el muchacho —No podré escribirte en mucho tiempo, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen, y quise que supieras que no era mi culpa.

Phoebe asintió, y volvió a morderse el labio inferior.

—En ese caso, no importa —afirmó ella, intentando sonreír —Ya me suponía algo así con el ataque al Aljibe de Morgana. ¡Pero qué tonta! No te he ofrecido nada. ¿Gustas algo de beber? —se puso de pie —Tal vez luego quisieras ver uno de los libros de mamá —hizo un gesto vago sobre su cabeza, señalando el estante mágico —Hay algunos en árabe que seguramente entiendes.

—Phoebe —la llamó Salomón.

Había tal tono de seriedad en su voz, que la joven se giró hacia él, entre confusa y nerviosa. Cuando lo vio de pie, tendiéndole una mano, no supo qué decir.

—Yo no me voy, Phoebe. No para siempre —soltó él lentamente.

El habitual control que la chica mantenía sobre sus emociones se había quebrado. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando mencionaba a su madre, pero esa vez no pudo o no quiso controlarse. Simplemente empezó a llorar, tomó la mano que Salomón le ofrecía y fue a desahogar su pena en su pecho, deseando que de verdad él no se fuera del mismo modo en que su madre lo había hecho.

Mucho menos por lo que parecía el inicio de una maldita guerra.

&&&

_20 de julio de 2019._

_Cordillera de los Andes._

_Cercanías de Machu Picchu._

El viaje ya iba llegando a su fin, para beneplácito de aquella caravana. Habían andado durante la semana prevista por las laderas de los Andes, sin más equipaje que una bolsa tejida, la túnica gris que portaban, la vestimenta puesta bajo la misma y el cayado largo que usaban para un mejor avance, lo que era bueno para lo que les esperaba: escalar una de las altas montañas para llegar a su destino final. Cualquiera en su sano juicio que los hubiera visto, hubiera creído que eran unos locos insensatos por aventurarse de esa manera a aquellos picos en pleno invierno del hemisferio sur, cuando se desataban ventosas tormentas de nieve, pero a los viajeros eso no les intimidaban. Como si no hicieran el mismo recorrido mes a mes, algunos desde su más tierna infancia.

Aquel peculiar grupo estaba conformado por todos los magos y brujas licántropos de América del Sur, que por disposición de la Confederación de Magos Suramericana, hacían esa expedición desde hacía poco más de tres siglos, por seguridad suya y de los demás. Al principio, el origen del _Pastoreo Lunar_ (como llamaban a ese viaje) había sido de lo más cruel: la idea era que los licántropos se debilitaran desde un principio y poco a poco fueran cayendo durante la semana que duraba la travesía, y quienes sobrevivieran, seguramente terminarían sus días en su parada final, a causa de la altitud y del cansancio. Pero eso había quedado atrás, porque los hombres–lobo de aquella parte del mundo habían demostrado, en más de una ocasión, que antes que todo eran humanos, eran magos, y ayudarían a sus semejantes siempre que les fuera posible. Así que en los últimos años, se habían suavizado las medidas para la realización del Pastoreo Lunar, y aunque todavía debía llevarse a cabo el viaje por una semana (porque eso agotaba tanto a los licántropos que después, apenas les quedaban fuerzas para atacar ya transformados), ahora se les concedían dosis de poción mata–lobos para pasar las lunas llenas tranquilas y cuando el periodo de aislamiento terminaba, se les permitía usar magia para regresar a casa. Porque la restricción de no–magia en el transcurso del Pastoreo seguía en pie, ya que estando cerca de un monumento arqueológico como lo era Machu Picchu, no querían arriesgarse a dañarlo.

Machu Picchu, que coronaba una de las amplias y escasas planicies de los Andes peruanos, se preciaba de ser una antigua construcción respetada por magos y muggles. Cerca de ahí, se podía vislumbrar el valle que servía a los licántropos suramericanos para sus transformaciones mensuales, una pradera pacífica que les recordaba, entre los dolores de la transformación (ya más o menos soportables con la poción mata–lobos) y la luz de la fatídica luna llena, que en pocos días podrían volver con sus familias y amigos para recibir sus mimos. Al menos es lo que pensaba la mayoría.

Una de las personas al final de la caravana se arrebujó más en su túnica gris, sin permitir que la capucha cayera de su cabeza y sin dejar de sostener su cayado con una mano de delgados dedos de piel clara, que dejaban suponer que era de una chica. Sin embargo, la firmeza con que sostenía ese instrumento de caminata daba a entender que no era débil en absoluto. De pronto, a mitad del ascenso por la montaña, se escuchó una especie de silbido, seguido de cerca por un extraño crujido, y todos los licántropos se pusieron en guardia. Si había algo bueno de su condición eran los sentidos altamente desarrollados que habían adquirido, aún como humanos. La chica, aferrando más fuerte el cayado, dejó ver por un momento la muñeca, donde ostentaba una pulsera engarzada con perlas negras, de un metal blanco que semejaba plata. La joven miró la joya, ladeó la cabeza en actitud pensativa y luego de moverla de un lado a otro, como si negara impaciente, se bajó la capucha.

Una cascada de ondulados cabellos oscuros, del color de la madera mojada, cayó de repente, libre de su prisión grisácea, para ondear al frío viento andino. La joven sacó de inmediato un listón verde de un bolsillo y lo usó para atarse el cabello en una coleta. Acto seguido, dirigió el oído hacia el frente de la caravana, intentando distinguir el sonido anterior, y cuando lo logró, frunció el ceño sobre unos ojos color verde olivo de brillo reflexivo. Enseguida, volvió a ponerse la capucha con sumo cuidado y caminó lo más rápido posible hacia el frente del grupo, donde el guía de ese mes charlaba en susurros con otro hombre. Cuando la muchacha los alcanzó, pudo notar algunas frases.

—Vale, vale, sé que no es normal —murmuraba el guía del mes, un hombre corpulento cuyos gruesos dedos apretaban tanto su cayado que parecía que lo quebraría de un momento a otro. Su voz, aunque con acento extranjero para la chica, seguía siendo del continente —Esos ruidos parecen cosa mala, cierto. ¿Qué sugerís que hagamos?

Su interlocutor, que solamente dejaba ver un mechón de cabello castaño entrecano desde el interior de su capucha, meneó la cabeza.

—Lleguemos hasta el valle —dijo por fin, luego de un largo segundo en silencio, aunque para asombro de la joven, lo hizo en inglés —Hay que ver de qué se trata.

El otro asintió, mientras la chica titubeó en acercárseles. Esa voz que había hablado en inglés se le hacía conocida¿pero era posible que su dueño estuviera tan lejos de casa?

Pronto los licántropos apresuraron el paso, pues al igual que la muchacha, habían captado sonidos no muy gratos provenientes de su retiro mensual. Así, pronto llegaron a una saliente desde la cual, podía contemplarse Machu Picchu y su valle sin dificultad, pero lo que encontraron hizo que las pocas licántropas del grupo ahogaran un grito.

Su valle, el que se había convertido en su refugio durante las lunas llenas y que aparte, era un símbolo de cómo ahora los magos sanos cuidaban de ellos, se estaba consumiendo. Alguien le había prendido fuego al escaso pasto que todavía quedaba, lo que provocó que el césped ya seco ardiera rápidamente. Lo peor es que el incontrolable fuego iba sin descanso hacia Machu Picchu, lo que acabaría desatando una catástrofe.

Los hombres–lobo de la caravana se organizaron de inmediato, formando grupos que se encargarían de extinguir el incendio lo más pronto posible. Antes, sacaron de sus pequeñas bolsas tejidas una botella de cristal, la destaparon y alzándola como en un brindis cualquiera, bebieron el contenido humeante de golpe. Algunos hicieron muecas de asco, como un joven de unos dieciocho años que se notaba a leguas que era su primer Pastoreo Lunar, pero por lo demás no hubo problemas. Se guardaron las botellas vacías y bajaron enseguida, porque habían descubierto que la causa del fuego no era otra que un tipo que iba y venía por el valle, arrastrando un bulto de forma extraña con una mano y con otra, ondeando una varita con la que lanzaba diversos hechizos que generaban e intensificaban las llamas.

Algunos de los hombres–lobo se quedaron haciéndoles compañía a las mujeres y los niños que viajaban con ellos, consientes de que debían calmar a las primeras. Porque si había algo más peligroso que un licántropo transformado y furioso, era una licántropa furiosa, estuviera o no transformada. Como en el caso de la joven de ojos verde olivo, que con expresión fría tenía la vista fija en el mago causante del desastroso incendio.

—Pili, no te preocupes.

La voz que había pronunciado esas palabras, en el idioma de dos de los países más poderosos del mundo, devolvió a la muchacha a la realidad. Se bajó la capucha con un gesto elegante, dio media vuelta y se encontró con el hombre de cabello castaño entrecano que había estado cuchicheando con el guía del mes. Éste ya se había bajado la capucha también, y en su rostro lleno de prematuras arrugas, adornado con unos ojos claros y signos de una amabilidad que nunca perdía, la hicieron sentirse menos iracunda.

—_Profesor,. _¿qué hacéis vos por aquí? —inquirió en cuanto intercambiaron los saludos de rigor. Para ello, había hablado en inglés, pues sabía que el hombre no dominaba ningún idioma de esa parte del continente.

—Hay problemas en mi continente para los de nuestra condición, Pili, por el Terror Rubio —se limitó a contestar el Profesor, haciendo una leve mueca —Además, tenía que hablar con todos ustedes sin intervención de la Confederación.

A la citada Pili le intrigó ese detalle. ¿Hablar con los licántropos suramericanos sin intervención de la Confederación de Magos correspondiente? No tenía mucho sentido.

—Quiero saber hasta qué punto estarían dispuestos a participar en una posible guerra —continuó el Profesor, aparentemente adivinando que Pili tenía sus dudas —Por lo que parece, el Terror Rubio quiere meter a todo el mundo en sus planes.

—Sólo espero que no hable con Yanakilla (4) —masculló Pili de mal talante.

Y con un movimiento de cabeza, indicó al causante del desastroso siniestro del valle. Pero notando que su interlocutor arqueaba una ceja, como sin entenderle, suspiró con cansancio.

—Llaksa (5) Yanakilla le da mala reputación a los nuestros en este continente —explicó, sin perder su mal humor —Nunca ha seguido las disposiciones de la Confederación y cada mes tenemos al menos a otro congénere gracias a él.

El Profesor asintió, con una mirada triste adornando sus ojos claros. De pronto, frunció el ceño, estiró el cuello para ver mejor algo en el valle cuyo incendio poco a poco era controlado, y enseguida su cara dejó translucir cierta rabia.

—Ahora vengo —dijo sin más —Pili, ten cuidado.

La chica apenas si tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse por el cambio de humor del hombre cuando lo vio sacar de una bolsa de cuero una botella similar a la de los licántropos que ya habían bajado al valle y beber el contenido de un trago. Reprimiendo una mueca, el Profesor se guardó la botella y se apresuró a bajar, dejando a Pili más que desconcertada. Solamente cuando observó la escena a sus pies con más detenimiento, pudo saber qué era lo que había alertado a su conocido.

El mago incendiario, identificado por ella como Llaksa Yanakilla, había presionado lo que cargaba contra una de las derruidas paredes de Machu Picchu, olvidándose por completo del fuego que él mismo había causado. Lo que presionaba con una fuerza inusitada en aquella vieja ruina era, por desgracia, una persona. Una pequeña niña que estaba al borde de la inconsciencia.

Eso fue todo lo que Pili pudo soportar. Sacó de su propia bolsita tejida una botella, quitó con cuidado el corcho sellado con cera y luego de dejar escapar un poco del vapor del contenido, se bebió el espeso líquido sin protestar. Ella no hizo ninguna mueca, sino que con toda la calma del mundo, se guardó la botella y procedió a bajar por una pendiente más o menos segura… Al menos para su forma humana. Levantó la vista, confirmando en el cielo despejado que la luna pronto sería su enemiga, y siguió su camino. Pronto estuvo con los pies plantados en el pasto del valle, destruido casi por completo, y anduvo unos pasos hacia su objetivo. Con lo que no contó fue con que el Profesor se le adelantara, enarbolando la varita y lanzándole a Yanakilla un poderoso hechizo en la espalda, que lo hizo tirar a su víctima, tambalearse y volverse hacia su agresor. La visión de su rostro, y de toda su fisonomía en general, no era nada agradable.

Era, se viera por donde se viera, de figura delgada y huesuda, como un ser acosado por el hambre y capaz de devorar cualquier cosa que se pusiera enfrente sin consideración alguna. Tenía la piel cobriza, producto de su propia raza y de largas exposiciones al sol. Su cabello, negro y lacio, brillaba de manera grasienta y repulsiva, pegado a su cráneo. Su nariz daba la impresión de una escultura mal proporcionada, con el tabique demasiado estrecho y las aletas desmesuradamente anchas, sobre todo ahora por pretender guiarse por el olfato a través de la casi completa oscuridad del lugar. Su boca, de labios delgados semejaba un simple tajo abierto por una cuchilla en arcilla blanda, se torció en una mueca que quien lo conociera, identificaba como su más malévola sonrisa.

—Vaya, vaya, alguien quiere arruinarme la fiesta —se quejó Yanakilla con voz gutural, como un rugido. Sus ojos, igual de negros que el cabello y profundos como el fondo de un pozo seco, no auguraban algo bueno —¿Quién es el patoso que lo está intentando, eh?

Como respuesta, un segundo hechizo salió volando hacia él, pero lo esquivó con imprevista agilidad, sin acordarse de la pequeña niña de vestimenta muggle y expresión asustada a la que segundos antes estuvo a punto de asfixiar. Pili sí la notó, y mientras Yanakilla se entretenía con el Profesor, ella fue despacio hacia la pequeña, dispuesta a auxiliarla.

—No debería atacar a personas indefensas —musitó el Profesor con desprecio.

Esperaba que por hablar en inglés, el tipo no lo entendiera, pero para su sorpresa, Yanakilla le contestó en el mismo idioma.

—¿Qué hace un inglesito de cuarta en esta parte olvidada del mundo? —quiso saber.

El Profesor bufó. No se esperaba que su contrincante supiera su idioma.

—Vamos, hombre, no dejes que me devore la curiosidad —continuó Yanakilla con increíble cinismo —¡Ah, ya! Seguro eres de esos idiotas que creen que debemos convivir todos junto y en paz¿no? —torció la boca, pronunciando aún más su macabra sonrisa —Pues va a ser que no.

Estiró un brazo hacia el suelo, buscando algo, pero al no hallar lo que quería, el licántropo se enfureció, girando la cabeza en todas direcciones, hasta que descubrió a Pili alejándose de él, con la niñita en brazos y una expresión determinada en el rostro.

—¿A dónde vas? —increpó Yanakilla con desprecio —Tráeme acá a la niña.

Pili negó con la cabeza y siguió andando. Yanakilla quiso seguirla, pero un hechizo del Profesor le cortó el paso, haciéndolo trastabillar.

—Ni se te ocurra —amenazó el Profesor con voz ronca.

_21 de julio de 2019._

_0:00 A.M._

Yanakilla se convulsionó notoriamente, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Tanto el Profesor como Pili levantaron la vista al cielo, nublado po el humo del incendio, y comprendieron qué sucedía.

La luna se había llenado finalmente.

A su alrededor, sus compañeros del Pastoreo Lunar también comenzaban a transformarse, pero sin tantas muecas de dolor. El Profesor también cayó al poco rato, para espanto de Pili, quien tuvo que dejar a la niña sentada en una roca alta, donde sabía que no podría alcanzarla en su forma lobuna. Le entregó su bolsita tejida y sintiendo las sacudidas propias de la transformación, se arrodilló, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y deseando que pasara pronto.

Pero no contó con la rápida transformación de Yanakilla, que pronto estuvo convertido en un enorme y desgarbado lobo de pelaje negro y lacio. Éste, viendo que a su alrededor todos estaban detenidos por los efectos de la luna llena, se lanzó de lleno hacia Pili, quien apenas si se movía, y de un zarpazo la hizo a un lado.

La joven chocó pesadamente contra unas rocas, y a causa de su transformación, no pudo levantarse sino hasta minutos después, que en su lugar quedó una loba castaña de intensos ojos verdes. Sacudió la cabeza, despabilándose, alzó la nariz y olfateando, pudo formarse una imagen mental del terreno que ante su vista, seguía algo borroso por el golpe que se había dado. Cuando escuchó unos gritos agudos y asustados, comenzó a andar.

Yanakilla, habiéndose librado de Pili, se encaramaba salvajemente en la roca donde estaba la niña, queriendo alcanzarla. La pequeña, aterrada, se encogía sobre su precario refugio, quitándose constantemente de la frente algunos rizos castaños. Sus ojos, de un tono castaño con vetas doradas, se veían cristalinos, a punto de soltar un torrente de lágrimas. Por su gris vestimenta muggle, manchada de tierra y hierbas, podía deducirse que no era común que viera personas sacando rayos de luz multicolores de unas varitas de madera y mucho menos que se convirtieran en animales.

La agilidad de Yanakilla y su persistencia rindió frutos, pudiendo llegar hasta la niña, halándola con una de sus flacas patas. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que consiguió bajarla de la roca de un brusco tirón y antes que alguien pudiera detenerlo, le clavó los colmillos en el cuello.

Siempre le había agradado morder a sus víctimas femeninas en el cuello, cual vampiro hambriento, porque de esa manera sentía un cruel placer. Luego, procuraba no pasarse de la raya, dejar viva a la víctima en turno, para seguir haciéndola sufrir de otras formas, como desgarrándole la piel con sus afiladas garras. Y si no le satisfacía todo eso, siempre podía dejarla lo bastante debilitada para que en cuanto recuperara la forma humana, lanzarle una efectiva maldición asesina, librando así al mundo de una licántropa más. Ése era el _modus operandi_ que le había granjeado el status del criminal mágico más buscado en toda América. Lo peor es que lo había buscado a conciencia y se enorgullecía de semejante título.

Pero ser tan despiadado no le sirvió de nada cuando sintió unas garras afiladas clavársele en el lomo, haciendo que por ello soltara el cuello de la niña y aullara de dolor. Cuando se giró, fijó sus negros ojos en el lobo con pelaje entrecano que lo rondaba, acompañado de cerca por una loba de inusuales ojos verdes, y casi pudo verse cómo su hocico componía una mueca despectiva. Se lanzó al ataque, sin importarle la ventaja numérica de sus adversarios, y ladró con saña.

Sus sitiadores no eran nada tontos. Apenas vieron que Yanakilla se les venía encima, el lobo de pelaje entrecano se fue hacia él, mientras la loba iba hacia la herida niña, que por culpa de la mordedura, ya estaba convulsionándose frenéticamente, a punto de transformarse. La loba, sin perder tiempo, metió el hocico a la bolsa tejida que le había encargado, sacó una botella de cristal tapada con un corcho y se la puso en las manos con cierta dificultad.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó la niña en voz muy baja, hablando en español —¿Me bebo esto?

Al ver que el animal junto a ella asentía, destapó la botella, la observó por un momento y dio el primer sorbo a su contenido. Estuvo a punto de escupir el trago, pero la loba la incitó a no hacerlo con un movimiento de cabeza, así que se aguantó y tomó el resto. Sin querer, dejó caer la botella al venirle una nueva convulsión, y pronto en vez de una niñita se pudo ver a una lobezna de pelaje castaño con un rizo en la punta de la cola.

La lobezna, totalmente desorientada, miraba de un lado a otro, queriendo adaptarse a su nueva condición, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para ello. La loba le hizo un gesto de cabeza, guiándola lejos de donde Yanakilla y el transformado Profesor estaban peleando, dedicándole de vez en cuando un gruñido que daba a entender que no se preocupara.

En tanto, los otros dos lobos no cejaban en su lucha, aunque el lobo entrecano llevaba las de perder. Finalmente, Yanakilla le dio un cabezazo, empujándolo a una roca cercana, y viendo que por fin se lo había quitado de encima, alzó la nariz para olfatear el aire. Sí, el olor de su víctima seguía cerca, aunque debido a que el humo del incendio había aumentado, no podía verla. Tendría que ayudarse de la nariz para encontrarla.

Pili, gracias a la dosis de poción mata–lobos que había ingerido antes de la transformación, estaba totalmente lúcida, por lo que detectó enseguida el trote de un animal a sus espaldas. Sin dejar de poner atención a ese sonido, anduvo unos metros más con la lobezna a su cargo, hasta llegar a otra pared de roca, ésta de las ruinas de Machu Picchu. Como no podía hablar, lanzó un bufido de exasperación. Estaban atrapadas y seguramente Yanakilla las encontraría en cualquier momento.

Pero para su sorpresa, de las sombras salió un tambaleante lobo entrecano, con algunas heridas abiertas a causa de su reciente pelea, pero con la mirada clara y enfocada, señal de que estaba razonablemente bien. La loba se acercó a él con cautela, le hizo un gesto de cabeza acompañado por un suave gruñido y el lobo contestó moviéndose hacia un punto impreciso entre el humo que iba quedando del incendio, ya extinto. La loba asintió, llamó con la cabeza a la lobezna de cola rizada y los tres se fueron alejando del lugar, hasta llegar a donde el Profesor quería llevarlas: unas escaleras de las ruinas de Machu Picchu que conducían a un pasaje subterráneo.

Pili ya había oído hablar de ello. Machu Picchu, en la antigüedad, había sido una comunidad donde magos y muggles habían vivido pacíficamente, y como prueba de amistad, los magos habían construido un corredor mágico subterráneo para que todos pudieran escapar de la ciudad en caso necesario. Aunque los muggles, con el tiempo, desconfiaron tanto de las intenciones de los magos que éstos tuvieron que desmemorizarlos, el corredor siguió siendo de conocimiento público para los magos de esas latitudes, sobre todo para los licántropos: lo tenían previsto para vaciar las montañas en casos de emergencia. Y esa noche, sin lugar a dudas, era uno de esos casos. Ninguno de los licántropos participantes en ese Pastoreo Lunar quería encontrarse con Yanakilla cuando se diera cuenta que había sido abandonado.

Y efectivamente, cuando Yanakilla rastreó el lugar y no encontró nada, lanzó un aullido que para nada era de dolor. Era de ira pura, dedicada a aquellos que le habían quitado su diversión de la noche y lo habían dejado a la deriva. Pero ya arreglaría cuentas.

&&&

_21 de julio de 2019._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Departamento de Misterios, Ministerio de Magia._

Iniciaba un nuevo día de trabajo, al menos para algunos. Los miembros del Departamento de Misterios, por ejemplo, era raro que tuvieran libres los fines de semana. Sus investigaciones solían ser complicadas y requerían varias horas.

—Esto me tiene harto.

Que alguien trabaje en el Departamento de Misterios por gusto, no quiere decir que de vez en cuando, no quiera mandar sus obligaciones al diablo. Como le estaba pasando a Anom Nicté. Llevaba revisando unos pergaminos en español desde la semana pasada, pero no había dado con lo que le habían ordenado encontrar. En ese momento, que estaba a punto de mandar los pergaminos a la chimenea y encenderlos, llamaron a la puerta de su diminuta oficina.

—Adelante —mandó, impaciente.

La puerta se abrió de manera lenta, y un sutil aroma lo dejó saber quién era su visitante. Aunque claro, eso no lo diría nunca, pues el aroma lo podía percibir gracias a su Legado.

—Mucho trabajo por aquí, me han dicho —comentó la recién llegada, una mujer que cuando dio su segundo paso en aquel pequeño espacio repleto de cosas, tropezó con una silla —Lo siento.

—No importa, estoy acostumbrado —responde Anom, que con la excusa de leer un pergamino, ocultó una sonrisa —¿Qué se te ofrece?

La mujer soltó un suspiro.

—Hablar, supongo. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

Ahora fue Anom quien suspiró.

—Si, y lo siento. Pero este condenado trabajo no me deja tiempo para nada. A veces desearía no haber pedido estar en este departamento. ¡Mírame! —dejó el pergamino de golpe en su escritorio, para acto seguido indicarse la cara, donde una incipiente barba y unas grandes ojeras delataban su estado —No he dormido bien, ni tengo tiempo de afeitarme en las mañanas. Y no es que sea muy vanidoso —añadió, un tanto bromista.

—No, yo lo sé, pero dime,. ¿se puede saber en qué trabajas? —indagó la mujer.

Anom estuvo a punto de responder cuando llamaron a la puerta. El hombre, visiblemente molesto de que le arruinaran el momento, dio permiso para que pasara quien quiera que fuera.

—Lo siento, no sabía que estuviera ocupado —dijo la persona recién llegada, una mujer envuelta en un largo velo rojo, luego de decir "Buenos días" —Nicté, te llama la señora Potter.

—¿A mí? —se extrañó Anom, poniéndose de pie —Bueno, iré a ver qué quiere, porque luego no podré seguir con esto —señaló vagamente los pergaminos en su escritorio —Ahora vuelvo —le dijo a la primera mujer, que en respuesta le dedicó una débil sonrisa antes de verlo salir.

—Me alegra verte tan contenta —dijo la del velo rojo de repente.

La otra, encogiéndose de hombros, le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona, casi irónica, antes de quitarse de la frente un mechón de cabello color rosa chicle.

—Y a mí me alegra que lograras algo que yo no —respondió.

—Tonks… —comenzó la mujer de velo rojo con voz cansina.

—No, no, déjame hablar —pidió Nymphadora Tonks con aire divertido —Lo quise, de eso no hay ninguna duda, pero supongo que lo único que logré fue… prepararte el terreno. Sí, eso es, te preparé el terreno —miró a la otra con determinación —Aunque no lo creas, cuando estuve con él, me costó mucho hacerlo entender que también él tenía derecho a ser feliz. Lo fueron sus mejores amigos,. ¿porqué él no? —inquirió con cierta diversión —En fin, supongo que mi punto es que no te guardo rencor —suspiró, aunque sonreía levemente —No podría. Eres buena persona.

—¿En serio crees eso? —se interesó la del velo rojo.

—Erin, mejor no sigas por ese camino, que el hecho de comprenderte no significa que me caigas bien del todo —masculló Tonks sin mucho ánimo —¡Lograste llevar a Remus Lupin al altar! Si no lo hubiera visto, no lo hubiera creído.

La agente Erin soltó una suave y franca carcajada.

—¿Y tú? —quiso saber al cabo de unos segundos, cuando calmó su risa al ver la expresión de niña enfadada de Tonks —¿Qué hay con Nicté?

—Nada más allá de lo que crees. Me cae bien, le caigo bien. Salimos de vez en cuando, tenemos algunos gustos en común… Supongo que no vamos aprisa.

—Más bien, no quieres ir aprisa.

—Eso también.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Suponían que no tenían que añadir algo más a esa conversación, una que debieron tener hacía tiempo.

Nymphadora Tonks tenía razón, por supuesto. No podía caerle enteramente bien la agente Erin, puesto que ella, sin muchos esfuerzos, había obtenido algo que ella quiso hacía años: un matrimonio con Remus Lupin. La aurora Tonks, en su momento, luchó por el afecto de ese hombre, demostrándole una y otra vez que no le importaba lo que él era, pero aunque sí habían llegado a tener una relación, no había funcionado. Terminaron en buenos términos, no en vano se trataba de Remus, un hombre que a pesar de todo, era amable por naturaleza. Sin embargo, Tonks sentía, en algún rincón de su corazón, que ella había fallado en algo.

Pero no había sido así, simplemente lo suyo no pudo seguir. La segunda guerra, una vez que acabó, dejó ver que algunas de las cosas entre ella y Remus se habían esfumado con la misma facilidad con la que el vapor de una taza de té se hacía invisible al ojo humano. Ella se culpaba, pero él no, porque lo tenía muy claro: le agradecía que lo hubiera querido tanto y le deseaba lo mejor si algún día decidía volver a intentarlo con alguien más.

Cosa que él sí hizo. Reencontrar a la persona de la que había estado enamorada en su juventud, Heather O'Campbell, había hecho que recordara todo lo que Tonks le había enseñado durante el tiempo que duró su relación, lo puso en práctica y descubrió que la aurora tenía razón: él tenía derecho a ser feliz, como cualquier persona. Ya había dejado pasar muchas oportunidades, había esperado demasiado… Y la espera fue recompensada convirtiendo a la señorita O'Campbell en la actual señora Lupin. Eso lo llenó de una alegría tal que todos la percibían, Tonks sobre todo, que se decía con melancolía que había hecho lo correcto dejándolo ir.

Por eso para la agente Erin (que no era otra que Heather) quedaba pendiente la charla recién concluida. Sabía lo que hubo entre la aurora que tenía frente a ella y su marido, pero temía poner en palabras lo que pensaba: que quizá la extravagante metamorfomaga no había olvidado a su antiguo amor. Pero podía dejar ese pensamiento en el pasado, porque aunque así fuera, se notaba a leguas que Tonks quería que Remus fuera feliz. Tanto o más de lo que fue con ella.

La puerta abriéndose de golpe interrumpió bruscamente los pensamientos de las dos mujeres. Anom Nicté, notoriamente agitado, sostenía en una mano algo parecido a un periódico, y fue a su escritorio sin hacerles mucho caso a las personas que seguían en su oficina. Dejó el periódico encima de una montaña de libros, se puso a revolver los pergaminos que había dejado abandonados minutos antes en el escritorio, y no reaccionó hasta que Tonks lo llamó.

—¿Qué pasa, Anom?

El hombre la miró por un segundo de manera penetrante, se pasó una mano por el cabello, arrugó el ceño y finalmente, soltó un suspiro que delataba cansancio y frustración.

—No estoy seguro —confesó finalmente —Pero voy a averiguarlo. Agente Erin —dijo al segundo siguiente —La señora Potter le manda el periódico. Acaba de llegarle.

La aludida, ladeando la cabeza con cierta incredulidad, asintió, tomó el periódico que Anom le señalaba con un gesto de cabeza y lo extendió para leerlo ahí mismo. Tonks decidió ignorarla y seguir interrogando a Anom cuando se oyó el ruido del periódico cayendo y unos pasos apresurados camino a una puerta que se abrió y cerró con brusquedad. Tonks apenas se volvió a tiempo de ver el velo rojo desaparecer del lugar.

—¿Qué le habrá pasado? —se preguntó en un susurro.

Viendo que Anom no le prestaba la menor atención, se puso de pie y fue a recoger el periódico. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al encontrarse en la primera plana de _El Profeta_ una foto mágica que mostraba a un mago de cabello castaño entrecano y ojos claros notoriamente cansado, acompañado por una chica de unos diecisiete años de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes y por una niñita de unos nueve años con la cabeza cubierta de rizos castaños. El titular decía:

_SABOTAJE EN EL PASTOREO LUNAR EN SURAMÉRICA. SALDO: UNA LICÁNTROPA NUEVA Y DAÑOS CONSIDERABLES EN MACHU PICCHU._

La aurora Tonks arqueó las cejas, sorprendida, para enseguida leer la crónica completa del titular. Así fue como supo la causa de la precipitación de la agente Erin: según el artículo, ... _el profesor Remus J. Lupin, actual subdirector del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en conjunto con la joven Pilar Asís­–Rinaldi, evitaron que una inocente acabara muerta a causa de Llaksa Yanakilla, el hombre–lobo más buscado de América del Sur. Sin embargo, no lograron evitar la conversión de la pequeña, de quien todavía se ignoran sus generales, pues…_

La aurora de cabello rosa cerró el periódico, mirando de reojo a Anom, que seguía afanado en sus pergaminos, aparentemente sin encontrar el que requería. Soltó un bufido.

—Anom,. ¿ya leíste tú el periódico? —inquirió.

—Sí, lo hice —respondió él distraídamente, para luego quedarse quieto, como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo —Nympha,. ¿te preocupa?

—¿Que algo le haya pasado a Remus? No, claro que no —Tonks se encogió de hombros —Pero que últimamente haya tantas desgracias alrededor del mundo… Eso preocupa a cualquiera.

Anom asintió, dándole toda la razón. Tantas desgracias alrededor del mundo no eran normales.

Y si no encontraba ese maldito pergamino, incluso habría algunas más.

(1) Queiron _(en español, se acentúa en la_ o_; también conocido como_ Quirón_) es, en la mitología griega, un centauro que educó a varios héroes, entre ellos Jasón_.

(2) Magic Teenage _vendría siendo_ Juventud Mágica.

(3) Chrono _(en español,_ Crono_), en la mitología griega, era hijo de _Urano_, a quien destronó para reinar en su lugar. Después fue derrocado por su propio hijo, _Zeus.

(4) Yanakilla_, normalmente usada como nombre propio, es una palabra en quechua que significa _Luna Negra.

(5) _En quechua,_ Llaksa _es un nombre propio que quiere decir _el que tiene el color del bronce.

&&&

_18 de octubre de 2007, 6:25 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags.)_

_¡Hola, hola, gente bonita! Aquí Bell, reportándose. ¿Qué, me han extrañado? Espero que sí porque yo también. ¿Quieren saber porqué?_

_Bueno, este capi lo hubiera terminado desde hace como dos semanas, pero la despistada de su "servilleta" perdió su memoria USB con la única copia existente del capi. ¡Es frustrante! Ya llevaba 20 páginas y con el extravío antes mencionado, tuve que volver a empezar. En cuanto vi la situación, hice las anotaciones pertinentes, para no olvidar los detalles más importantes, y me puse manos a la obra en reescribir. Pero una cosa sí les digo: aprendí la valiosísima lección de hacer respaldo de todas las formas habidas y por haber. No quiero que esto me vuelva a pasar._

_A causa de eso, el capi quedó visiblemente modificado. En primera, la parte de Estados Unidos y siendo más clara, el encuentro de Phoebe y Salomón, que originalmente no ocurría en la biblioteca del Radcliffe College el día quince, sino en una calle cercana el día diez. Pero lo básico está ahí: ambos chicos estuvieron hablando, Salomón supo más de Phoebe y ella se desahogó con él acerca de su madre y su temor a perderlo (¿serán pareja algún día, a pesar de las diferencias culturales? Se los dejo de tarea). Y como seguramente dedujeron, la fiesta que organizó Judith Bruce era por el primer aniversario de bodas de Patrick y Frida Malfoy,. ¡vivan los novios! Y seguramente más de uno sabrá a qué familia famosa pertenece Donny, el representante de Las Musas de Blair, y cómo se llama su hermana mayor, jajaja. Con eso de que la noticia sobre dicha hermana había salido para cuando yo tenía previsto acabar este capi (¡aaaaay, mi memoria! Válgame, parezco La Llorona, es una leyenda mexicana de una aparecida buscando a sus hijos, jajaja), pues se me ocurrió meter el dato._

_Luego, sigue la parte de Suramérica, ambientada en el magnífico escenario de los Andes peruanos y Machu Picchu. A mí esas ruinas encumbradas siempre me han llamado la atención, por lo que no pude resistirme a sacarlas. Aquí también hay obvias modificaciones respecto al original que perdí, pero lo que más pude rescatar de mi memoria (la mental, no la extraviada USB) fue la descripción física de ese hombre–lobo que causará pesadillas de ahora en adelante: Llaksa Yanakilla. ¡Válgame, sí que el tipo es de cuidado, siendo humano o no! Convirtió a una pobrecita en licántropa sin deberla ni temerla, eso es cruel. Pero la niñita estará bien, dentro de lo que cabe… Tengo grandes planes para ella y sus salvadores, Pilar y Remus, jajaja._

_Y por último estamos en Londres, donde Tonks y Heather tuvieron una especie de "charla de chicas" por ser ambas poseedoras del cariño de nuestro licántropo favorito (aunque el cariño lo disfrutó cada una en diferentes épocas, jajaja). Podría decirse que han quedado en paz, aparte que Tonks tiene a Anom para ella solita, jajaja. Pero eso ya lo veremos después._

_Bueno, gente, los dejo. Cuídense, perdónenme infinitamente por dejarlos esperar tanto, deseen por mí que me consiga pronto otra memoria USB (es que se convirtió en un indispensable para mí, porque ahí movía escritos, cosas de la uni, música, imágenes y fotos, entre otras cosillas) y nos leemos pronto._


	9. Sangre perdida

_**

* * *

**_

A Luigi, que era fan de Harry Potter tanto como yo. Disfruta esto desde el más allá, angelito.

* * *

**Nueve: ****Sangre perdida.**

_25 de julio de 2019._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cuartel General de Aurores, Ministerio de Magia._

Como siempre, los aurores paseaban por los cubículos del cuartel sin preocuparse mucho de lo que pasara a su alrededor, o con sus demás colegas. Estaban hasta las narices de trabajo, al menos los pocos que seguían allí. Y es que de buenas a primeras, el Ministro de Magia había decidido enviar a algunos de sus mejores aurores a diversas latitudes del mundo, para auxiliar a los sitios que habían sido atacados por Hugo Hagen y su horda de lunáticos.

—Esto sí que es maravilloso.

Eso lo murmuró por lo bajo uno de los recién ingresados a la Academia de Adiestramiento de Aurores, un joven sumamente atractivo, con la cabeza llena de rizos castaños e inmaculados ojos verdes. Algunas de las brujas que lo veían y provenían de familias muggles coincidían comparando a ese muchacho con la pintura de un ángel renacentista.

—¿Ahora de qué te quejas, Geoffrey? —quiso saber su acompañante, un pelirrojo de ojos azules con semblante serio.

—De nada en particular, Johann —respondió Geoffrey con pesadumbre —Es que pensé que cuando entráramos a la _Triple A_ y pasáramos al Nivel 1, no tendríamos que estar metidos en los cubículos todo el día, supliendo a los ausentes.

—Pues tú ya pudiste tener algo de práctica —se quejó Johann de repente, frunciendo el ceño —Y no te fue tan mal¿verdad?

—Al revés, no me fue muy bien —corrigió Geoffrey, dejando a Johann sumamente extrañado.

Los dos siguieron caminando hacia su destino, el cubículo de la comandante Holmes, a entregar un par de informes antes de irse a clases. Ese día no tendrían más que una práctica de Sigilo y Rastreo, que si terminaban satisfactoriamente, les dejaría el resto del día libre, lo que siendo verano, era la gloria. La Academia de Adiestramiento de Aurores daba clases incluso en el verano, aunque un tanto más relajadas que las del periodo escolar normal. Sin embargo, los jóvenes habían percibido que sus profesores estaban poniéndose estrictos ante cualquier falla, seguramente por la tensión de lo que pasaba en el mundo a causa de Hagen.

—Ah, ya era hora —les dijo de mal humor la señorita Holmes en cuanto vio entrar a los dos muchachos —Denme los informes y váyanse a su clase¿quieren? Y McGill —agregó, antes que los dos amigos desaparecieran por la puerta —En cuanto acabe, venga a verme. Todavía queda pendiente lo de hace un mes.

El joven asintió, sonriendo entre apesadumbrado y orgulloso, y abandonó el cubículo seguido de cerca por Johann, que lo veía con cierto aire despistado, como si quisiera comprender algo.

—Geoffrey¿qué pasó hace un mes? —se decidió a preguntar cuando estaban por abordar un ascensor que los llevaría directo al Atrio.

Geoffrey McGill se tardó en contestar. Primero, era un tema delicado el andar hablando de los sucesos que tuvo que enfrentar el mes pasado. Y segundo, el ascensor estaba lleno de gente.

—Cuando lleguemos a la Triple A, te cuento —prometió.

Johann asintió, un poco más tranquilo, para luego ponerse a hablar con Geoffrey de trivialidades, hartando a algunos de los otros ocupantes del ascensor cuando les entró la risa al recordar una clase de hacía dos meses sobre Pociones Antropomórficas, que a uno de sus compañeros le granjeó unas orejas de conejo por tres semanas. Por eso, cuando por fin la voz fría de mujer anunció en el interior de elevador "El Atrio", los demás ocupantes del aparato emitieron un débil suspiro de alivio al verlos marcharse.

—Sí que son delicados —se quejó Johann, pues había percibido el suspiro colectivo —Ahora vamos, que no tenemos todo el día.

Geoffrey asintió, ambos se dirigieron con paso firme a uno de los bordes de la Fuente de la Nueva Era y cerrando los ojos, se desaparecieron.

&&&

_25 de julio de 2015._

_Condado de Wiltshire, Inglaterra._

_Stonehenge,__ Academia de Adiestramiento de Aurores._

El mítico monumento pétreo de Stonehenge ha maravillado a la población del mundo desde que se tiene memoria. Descubrir quién o quiénes fueron sus constructores ha tenido absortos en el tema a historiadores de diversos puntos del globo terráqueo, queriendo encontrar sus identidades de una buena vez. Pero eso, mientras los magos y brujas existan, no lo lograrán jamás. Al menos mientras siga ocultando la Academia de Adiestramiento de Aurores.

La Academia de Adiestramiento de Aurores (nombrada frecuentemente _Triple A_), a diferencia de algunas otras instituciones de educación superior del mundo mágico, necesitaba grandes espacios al aire libre para algunas de sus asignaturas. Así que después de mucho meditarlo, el Ministerio de Magia británico había decidido emplazarlo en Stonehenge, aprovechando que pocos muggles se acercaban ahí y que los que lo hacían, acabaran rápido sus asuntos porque de pronto recordaban que ese lugar se consideraba embrujado. Lo que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Geoffrey y Johann habían aparecido cerca de Stonehenge, protegido de las posibles miradas curiosas por un bosquecillo. Salieron de entre los árboles con cautela, mirando a ambos lados para asegurarse que no hubiera moros en la costa, hasta llegar a un pilar de lo que podría pasar como una entrada al círculo que formaban aquellas gigantescas piedras. y mientras Geoffrey seguía vigilando, Johann sacó la varita, golpeó con ella un símbolo en la roca, (símbolo invisible para los muggles, por cierto) y esperó.

Al instante, el símbolo emitió un breve destello blanco azulado, que pareció resonar con otros símbolos similares en las demás rocas que formaban el círculo. A continuación, vieron que la supuesta puerta frente a ellos dejaba de mostrar el paisaje campestre de Wiltshire, para dejar ver un hueco oscuro, como el de un pasillo sin iluminación extendiéndose hasta límites insospechados. Johann se guardó la varita, le hizo un gesto de cabeza a Geoffrey y los dos, con sumo cuidado, atravesaron el arco que formaban las piedras.

Al instante, su alrededor cambió. Era como si realmente hubieran entrado a otro sitio, puesto que el cielo, el césped e incluso el bosquecillo que habían usado para aparecerse se desvaneció. En su lugar, al cruzar la puerta, ésta se cerró, mostrando un arco de piedra idéntico al que acababan de dejar atrás, y por delante, el pasillo comenzaba a vislumbrarse mejor, debido a las múltiples antorchas que se encendían a ambos lados. Sin dejar de caminar y con la familiaridad que les daba haber hecho lo mismo antes, recorrieron el pasillo, flanqueado con columnas muy similares a las de Stonehenge, que tenían grabadas varios dibujos y símbolos, contando historias que varios no tenían ni idea de lo que significaban. Además, nunca les habían prestado demasiada atención, porque los dibujos, algunos demasiado antiguos, no paraban de cambiar de columna, mirándolos como si fueran seres de otro planeta y riendo por cualquier tontería.

—Ya llegamos¿me lo vas a contar? —quiso saber Johann, cuando casi llegaban al final del pasillo, donde se podía mirar una puerta idéntica a la que habían usado pocos minutos antes.

—No aún —respondió Geoffrey —Las piedras oyen.

Señaló con la cabeza las columnas de piedra, una de las cuales mostró en ese instante a un mago de larga barba blanca con una vara dorada en las manos.

—Jovencito, qué desconfiado eres —le hizo ver el mago con un dejo de reconvención.

—Lo siento, pero es privado —se disculpó Geoffrey con el mago, viendo que éste, sin ofenderse, inclinaba la cabeza y se retiraba de su vista, reapareciendo en una columna más atrás charlando con quien parecía un muchacho rubio que examinaba una espada con incredulidad.

Llegaron hasta la otra puerta, en cuya columna derecha había un símbolo que Johann también tocó con su varita y era igual al que habían empleado para entrar ahí: una mano que empuñaba con fuerza una varita, la cual despedía algunas chispas de la punta, situada a la derecha.

El símbolo brilló un instante antes que el hueco de la puerta dejara ver otro pasillo, éste increíblemente luminoso, que daba a una especie de patio exterior. Ambos cruzaron la puerta y como la vez anterior, al hacerlo la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Ahora estaban uno de los pasillos del Jardín _Pendragón_ (1), el jardín principal de la Triple A, donde además de relajarse, los próximos aurores (llamados durante su instrucción _Aspirantes_) podían hacer las tareas cuando había buen clima, almorzar si es que no les gustaba el comedor y como Geoffrey y Johann pudieron constatar en ese momento, reunirse con alguien.

Un chico de cabello rojizo y túnica de un tono marrón anaranjado estaba muy cómodo echado en una de las bancas de piedra del jardín, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de una chica de cabello castaño y túnica color azul oscuro. Geoffrey no pudo resistir la tentación y acercándose con sigilo, carraspeó sonoramente para llamar la atención de la parejita.

Los dos chicos dieron un respingo. La chica, luego de evitar por poco que su compañero cayera al suelo, se pudo de pie, se acomodó la túnica y se le quedó mirando a Geoffrey con reproche, más cuando notó que tras él, Johann se reía a carcajadas.

—¿Se puede saber qué les pasa, McGill? —se quejó el muchacho de cabello rojizo, poniéndose también de pie —¿No tenemos derecho a descansar o qué?

—No, qué va —respondió Geoffrey con una sonrisa —Es que se veían tan tiernos… —se burló.

Ante esa frase, Johann se rió todavía más.

—Y tú, será mejor que te calles, Lindsay —amenazó la chica, apuntándole con la varita.

Para sorpresa de todos, Johann se calmó enseguida.

—A la orden —dijo, sonriendo e imitando un saludo militar con la diestra en la frente.

—No seas ridículo —espetó la chica de mala gana, guardándose la varita —¿Vienen a la práctica de Sigilo y Rastreo de su nivel, no? Porque vimos a Shacklebolt yendo hacia _La Ambientadora_.

Johann miró con cierto sobresalto a Geoffrey, que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Pues tendremos que irnos —comenzó el castaño, mirando a la pareja —Ustedes sigan con lo suyo, no nos importa. Johann —llamó a su amigo —Vamos, antes que se nos haga más tarde y Shacklebolt nos deje fuera de la práctica.

Johann asintió, se despidió de la pareja (que lo veía con cara de pocos amigos) y salió corriendo tras Geoffrey. Tomaron el pasillo por el que habían entrado al Jardín Pendragón, doblaron a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y finalmente, luego de un largo tramo que los hizo pasar por varias de las aulas donde tenían clases durante el curso ordinario, llegaron ante unas puertas dobles que para su fortuna, todavía estaban abiertas. Eran unas puertas de madera con aplicaciones doradas, y cuyos grabados cambiaban de forma, predominando la de una dama de lacia cabellera surgiendo del agua.

Un hombre alto, negro y calvo, con semblante severo a pesar del arete de oro que adornaba una de sus orejas, vio cómo los dos muchachos llegaban corriendo, negó levemente con la cabeza y revisó un pergamino en el sujetapapeles que cargaba.

—Lindsay, McGill, ya era hora de que llegaran —los reprendió con voz grave y pausada.

Mientras Johann trataba de recuperar el aliento, Geoffrey quiso explicarse.

—Lo sentimos, profesor Shacklebolt, pero antes de venir aquí, debíamos entregar unos informes a la Comandante, así que…

El profesor Shacklebolt asintió en señal de comprensión, pero por su cara, se notaba que no les pasaría otro retraso, ni aunque tuviera que ver con el mismísimo Ministro de Magia.

—Muy bien, varitas listas —ordenó, al tiempo que revisaba el pergamino —Lindsay, en cuanto entres a La Ambientadora, busca a Wood. McGill, como tu penalización sigue vigente, irás solo. ¿Está todo claro? —los dos chicos asintieron —¿Alguna pregunta?

Esta vez negaron, arremangándose un poco las mangas, para acto seguido atravesar las puertas dobles que el profesor había estado vigilando de vez en cuando.

La Ambientadora, que era como se conocía la habitación a la que recién entraban Geoffrey y Johann, era esencial en el curso de auror. La habitación, de acuerdo a lo que el profesor en turno indicaba por fuera a los grabados de la puerta, cambiaba a los más variados aspectos y situaciones. Podía ser desde un prado sin nadie a kilómetros a la redonda, hasta un campo de batalla de lo más cruento. Esa habitación solía usarse para las prácticas y clases de los Aspirantes desde el Nivel 1; o sea, los que ya llevaban un año en la Triple A y habían aprobado favorablemente todos los exámenes que se les aplicaban durante ese periodo. Ningún alumno de Nivel 0 (de reciente ingreso) podía acceder a ella, a menos que fuera una situación especial.

Geoffrey pronto vio que la habitación aún no recibía instrucciones del profesor Shacklebolt, pues se veía como un sitio gris y desolado, sin un solo adorno, ni ventanas, ni más puerta que la que había utilizado para entrar. En La Ambientadora, ese día perfecto de verano, solamente había otros cinco Aspirantes, aparte de Johann y él mismo. Sabía que en su nivel, había ya al menos quince personas, pero algunos de ellos se habían anotado para hacer las prácticas de Sigilo y Rastreo hasta septiembre, cuando volvieran todos a clases ordinarias. Geoffrey se había anotado a todas las prácticas de verano que pudo, y no solamente porque quisiera. Era parte de su penalización por lo ocurrido hacía un mes, asunto que iba a tratar con la comandante Holmes y que no le agradaba recordar. De pronto, notó un torbellino de colores a su alrededor y supo que La Ambientadora había sido instruida para ponerse a trabajar. Empuñó la varita y se preparó para enfrentar lo que sea que se le hubiera ocurrido a su profesor esta vez. Con toda seguridad, sería algo desafiante.

&&&

Los Aspirantes salieron completamente agotados de La Ambientadora, tras deambular dos horas por una casa abandonada de cinco pisos, presunta guarida de traficantes de sangre de dragón. Como la materia era Sigilo y Rastreo, habían recibido las instrucciones de la práctica de antemano: nada de gritos ni sonidos innecesarios, solamente lograr el objetivo (que en esa ocasión, era llegar a la habitación donde se encontrara el jefe de la banda, para arrestarlo) sin causar daños. Uno de ellos, la pareja de Johann en el ejercicio, se vio obligado a aplicarse un encantamiento silenciador porque no podían evitar dar bufidos de irritación por lo lentos que tenían que moverse, pero eso estaba permitido. Lo que sí no podían hacer era ocasionar un desastre que los descubriera, como le pasó a una chica que no podía dejar de tropezar con sillas y muebles.

—Terry, si sigues con errores semejantes, tendré que suspenderla.

La advertencia de Shacklebolt le cayó como balde de agua fría a la chica, de cabello rubio y ojos color miel, que se limitó a hacer un mohín de fastidio.

—Bien hecho, Wood —felicitó el profesor a la pareja de Johann, un joven de cabello castaño —Permítame decirle que esa idea suya de auto–silenciarse fue astuta.

—Gracias, señor —el muchacho hizo un respetuoso gesto de cabeza.

—Ken, deberías darle unas clases privadas a Terry —se burló Johann, hablándole al oído.

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

Ken Wood era una de las excepciones para entrar a La Ambientadora. Apenas había conseguido la admisión a la Triple A en junio, cuando concluyó su séptimo curso en Hogwarts, pero la Academia ofrecía a los Aspirantes de nivel 0, justo al iniciarse las vacaciones de verano, hacer los exámenes para pasar de Nivel sin el transcurso del tiempo. Pocos eran los que se apuntaban, pero ese verano, Ken Wood había sido el único de nuevo ingreso en aprobar los exámenes con las notas requeridas. Estar a esas alturas en el Nivel 1 para él era un gran honor y estaba dispuesto a no dejar que nada ni nadie le quitara lo que había conseguido con tanto esfuerzo.

—Jóvenes, terminamos por hoy —anunció el profesor Shacklebolt, consultando un pisapapeles, donde tenía varios pergaminos —Vayan directo a sus casas, descansen y prepárense para la siguiente práctica, que quedó para el miércoles de la semana entrante. Señor McGill —llamó, y el aludido lo miró por encima del hombro, pues estaba por marcharse en compañía de Johann —Vaya al Jardín Pendragón. Lo buscan.

El joven, ladeando la cabeza llena de rizos, parecía sumamente extrañado. Johann lo miró con desconcierto, pero se preocupó más cuando lo vio asentir y caminar a toda velocidad. Lo siguió en el acto, más determinado que antes a saber lo que ocultaba.

—Geoffrey¿ahora sí puedo saber qué pasó hace un mes?

La pregunta, que por lo visto Geoffrey esperaba, le arrancó un suspiro y una sonrisa irónica.

—Seguramente recuerdas el ataque al Londres muggle —comenzó.

Johann, que se acordaba perfectamente de los titulares de _El Profeta_ al respecto, asintió.

—Y también recuerdas que mi castigo empezó ese mismo día.

Johann volvió a asentir.

—Pues bien, ahí empezó todo. Si no fuera por mis tonterías, no me habrían castigado y no hubiera estado donde no me llamaban…

---Inicio de remembranza---

26 de junio de 2019.

Londres, Inglaterra.

Cuartel General de Aurores, Ministerio de Magia.

_Los aurores no eran conocidos en el Ministerio por ser de lo más ordenados. Así que cuando Geoffrey McGill l__legó ante las puertas dobles que daban paso a los cubículos del Cuartel General de Aurores, vistiendo una túnica marrón con el símbolo de la Triple A en la manga izquierda, hizo una mueca ante lo que le esperaba._

_Había sido enviado ahí como castigo. Una broma que según él era de lo más inocente (la aplicación de un encantamiento de cambio de color al cabello de un compañero de Nivel) le granjeó un regaño fenomenal de parte de __la irascible profesora Curiè, de la asignatura de Pociones Avanzadas (los aurores debían saber preparar toda clase de pociones, en caso de necesidad), quien decidió que el mejor correctivo para el muchacho era mandarlo directo al Cuartel a que auxiliara a los aurores en sus tareas. La orden exacta era… _

—_Obedezca a los aurores en cualquier cosa que le ordenen¿entiende, McGill¡Aunque sea la de cargar su comida de un lado a otro!!_

_Respirando profundamente, Geoffrey se dirigió al primer cubículo. Se asomó luego de dar un par de golpes al panel de la entrada, asomó la cabeza y saludó._

—_Buenos días, soy el Aspirante McGill. Vengo por una penalización._

_La mitad de la mañana se la pasó así, avisando su presencia y poniéndose a disposición de sus futuros colegas. Justo había terminado eso y cumplía su primer encargo (llevar unos pergaminos a la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia por orden de un auror robusto), cuando una alarma extraña, como la bocina de un barco muggle, se escuchó por todo el Cuartel. Geoffrey supuso que la alarma estaba hechizada, pues los demás departamentos del Ministerio que ocupaban esa planta no la notaron para nada._

—_¿Qué rayos estará ocurriendo? —quiso saber un auror de ojos verdes inusitadamente tristes._

—_¡Muévase! —le ordenó una mujer de cabello muy corto y ojos del color ocre de las hojas de los árboles en otoño. Geoffrey la identificó de inmediato como la actual comandante del Cuartel General de Aurores, Dahlia Holmes —Ataque en el Londres muggle. ¡Rápido, muévanse, Fonteyn!_

_E__l auror de los ojos verdes inusualmente tristes, dando un respingo, se puso rígido antes de ir a su cubículo y salir de ahí segundos después, con varita en mano. Hizo un floreado movimiento, apuntó a su túnica y cuando ésta se transformó en ropa muggle, se desapareció. Otros aurores, al poco rato, lo imitaron, aunque unos cuantos tomaron los ascensores para irse._

_Geoffrey, todavía cargado con un montón de pergaminos, no se creía lo que oía¿un ataque al Londres muggle? No podía imaginarse qué tan grave sería el asunto para requerir a los aurores, cuando la mayoría de los asuntos mágicos en el mundo muggle los trataba__n en otro departamento._

—_Usted —señaló de pronto la aurora Holmes a Geoffrey, que se había quedado parado justo cuando iba entrando en la sección de la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia —¿A dónde cree que va, jovencito?_

—_Ah, Comandante… —comenzó Geoffrey, algo nervioso. No era para menos, sent__ía que se le caía la montaña de pergaminos y además, la aurora Holmes le había clavado los ojos de manera intimidante. Ahora creía entender cómo se había ganado su actual puesto._

—_Nada de peros. Acabo de ordenar que los aurores disponibles se vayan al Londres muggle, en las cercanías del Támesis¿qué no escuchó la alarma?_

—_Sí, Comandante, pero…_

—_Nada, nada. Lleve ese montón de pergaminos a donde deben estar y lárguese a ayudar a sus colegas¿entiende? —la aurora Holmes suspiró, para luego mascullar con rabia —De no ser el Ministro, ese idiota de McGill me las pagaría todas juntas…_

_Geoffrey tragó saliva, se acomodó mejor los pergaminos que cargaba y se apresuró a cumplir el encargo con ellos, antes que la aurora Holmes notara su ausencia. Volvió a los cubículos de los aurores en pocos minutos, chocando por poco con un moreno que iba de salida._

—_¡Cuidado, niño! —espetó el moreno, haciéndolo a un lado con brusquedad._

_Geoffrey lo miró de mala manera__. Sacudiendo la cabeza y pensando que aparte de malos ratos, eso de ser auror tendría su lado divertido al ver algunas personalidades a diario (pues sabía que los legendarios Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley trabajaban ahí), ya no pudo sentirse enfadado. Además, no tuvo nada de tiempo._

—_¡Oiga! —le espetó la aurora Holmes en cuanto lo vio entrar a un cubículo, atendiendo el llamado de un auror sumamente delgado y de barba larga —¿Qué no me escuchó¡Váyase ahora mismo al Londres muggle! El ataque no es cosa de niños, necesitamos todas las manos disponibles._

—_Pero Comandante…_

_Geoffrey no podía creer que la aurora fuera tan distraída. Todos los Aspirantes tenían órdenes estrictas de llamar a sus superiores por su cargo, sin agregarle siquiera el apellido, hasta graduarse. Era por eso que no había dejado de llamarla "Comandante" desde que había llegado._

—_Nada de peros, jovencito —lo cortó la aurora Holmes, fastidiada, demostrando que eso de interrumpir a quienes le hablaban era un hábito suyo —Váyase al Londres muggle. No tardará mucho en llegar al sitio, está causando un tráfico enorme. Y espero que sepa convocar un patronus —agregó, algo pesimista —Ya confirmamos que hay dementores en el sitio._

_El muchacho tragó saliva por segunda vez en el día._

—_¡Ande, muévase! —totalmente impaciente, la aurora lo empujó hacia los ascensores —Matthews —llamó y un hombre muy alto y de espalda ancha, con el cabello rubio muy corto, se colocó a un lado de la aurora, caminando a su mismo ritmo —Vaya al Londres muggle. Y llévese a este chico, que no me quiso obedecer a la primera._

_El tal Matthews asintió en silencio y al llegar a los ascensores, la aurora Holmes los dejó, para volver a los cubículos. Al ir bajando en el aparato, Matthews negó repetidamente con la cabeza._

—_Si ya sabes el humor que se carga la señorita Holmes cuando se enfada —comenzó Matthews, dirigiéndole una mirada no muy amable a Geoffrey —¿Porqué diantres no le haces caso a la primera? Hasta parece que no la conocieras…_

—_Es que no la conozco —se defendió el joven en el acto —Traté de decirle a la Comandante que no pertenezco al Cuartel, pero…_

_Matthews levantó una mano, en clara señal de que se callara._

—_¿Eres un Aspirante? —inquirió, entre atónito y fastidiado._

_En menos de cinco minutos, Geoffrey le mostró el símbolo en su manga izquierda y contó el motivo de su presencia en el Cuartel General de Aurores. Al concluir, Matthews soltó un silbido._

—_Pues te aguantas, niño, porque ahora tendrás que ir al Londres muggle conmigo —sentenció en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la planta del Atrio —No hay tiempo de regresar y explicarle a la señorita Holmes el malentendido y es cierto que necesitamos todas las manos disponibles. Esa gente de Hagen sí que está loca¡traer dementores…! —farfulló, apretando los puños —Espero que por tu bien, sepas hacer siquiera un patronus._

_Geoffrey asintió y tragó saliva por tercera vez, pero de manera más lenta y preocupada que antes. Si su penalización hubiera sido otra, seguramente no le hubiera quedado la misma lección de ese momento: que debía aprender a hablar más deprisa__ en su propia defensa._

—_Y, señor… —se decidió a hablar en cuanto estuvieron en las calles muggles, habiendo usado la entrada de visitantes para no llamar la atención —¿Se puede saber porqué es tan preocupante un ataque al Londres muggle? Sé que sonará ridículo, pero…_

—_Lo ridículo, niño, es lo que hizo el Ministro —respondió Matthews de mal talante, andando apresuradamente por las calles con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón marrón. Él y Geoffrey se habían transformado las túnicas en ropa muggle antes de dejar el Ministerio —Neutralizó las alarmas para que no pudiéramos enterarnos¡vaya tipo! No sé cómo diablos consiguió el puesto._

—_¿Porqué el señor Ministro haría semejante cosa? —preguntó Geoffrey con fingida inocencia._

—_Para conservar la imagen de que el país está a salvo¿para qué más? —refunfuñó Matthews, mirando en ese momento que pudieran cruzar una transitada avenida —Por como están las cosas en la Europa continental, no le conviene que los magos británicos nos demos cuenta de que Hagen está llegando aquí. Cosa que no sé cómo pasará desapercibida si el mismo Ministro declaró a _El Profeta_ que mandó aurores a las zonas afectadas para asegurar nuestro bienestar._

_Ante aquella información, Geoffrey no sabía qu__é decir: que ya la conocía o ya la imaginaba. Ambas cosas eran ciertas, pero la manera en la que había conseguido enterarse del asunto no era del todo igual a la del resto de la comunidad mágica_

_Minutos después, habían llegado al lugar, una glorieta adornada por una estatua y una fuente. El caos era impresionante, los aurores recién llegados enfrentaban a un montón de encapuchados de túnicas negras y lanzaban patronus a diestra y siniestra__, entre los que destacaba un enorme ciervo plateado de grandes cuernos. De reojo, captó que una mujer en lo alto de la ornamentada fuente le apuntaba a un hombre de brillante cabello negro, pero que por sus ademanes, se notaba enfurecida por los innumerables patronus que provocaban el repliegue de los dementores. Pero lo que llamó más su atención fue ver a uno de los encapuchados sostener a un niño de cabello negro, aferrándolo por el cuello con intenciones homicidas. Sin darle tiempo de nada, Geoffrey le lanzó un encantamiento obstaculizador por detrás, pero el maldito tenía buenos reflejos, porque lo esquivó sin siquiera volverse. Lo bueno es que en el proceso, el encapuchado había soltado al niño._

_El encapuchado giró su cara hacia él, aunque eso no era muy alentador puesto que por la capucha, el rostro le quedaba oculto. Masculló unas cuantas palabras que Geoffrey no pudo entender, para luego apuntarle con la varita y atacar con saña. Geoffrey no se quedó atrás, se defendió cuanto pudo, agradeciendo mentalmente haber sido compañero de dormitorio de los dos Insólitos varones, que a cada rato practicaban toda clase de hechizos que había que esquivar y repeler. Siguió así por algunos minutos, hasta que pudo dejar inconsciente a su contrincante. Según como fue viendo que hacían los otros aurores, ató al encapuchado y fue entonces que escuchó que la mujer en la fuente pronunciaba una maldición imperdonable contra el hombre de cabello negro y brillante al que le había apuntado antes.._

_Pero sin duda, lo que lo sorprendió más fue que el niño al que había rescatado levantara la varita sin titubeos y le mandara un hechizo de desarme a la bruja que atacaba al mago. El hechizo no produjo más efecto que el de cortar la maldición, pero al chiquillo le dejó una mueca de angustia en el rostro. Geoffrey supo lo que se estaba imaginando: que haber empleado magia en el mundo muggle y peor aún, frente a aurores del Ministerio, lo había metido en serios problemas. Sin embargo, aquella situación era extraordinaria y seguramente, nadie lo notaría. No fue sino hasta que se le acercó para ver si estaba bien que reconoció al chiquillo: lo había visto en Hogwarts un par de veces, junto con la prima pequeña de los Cuatro Insólitos: el chiquillo no era otro que el último Black, Procyon. Sonrió._

—_Buen tiro, Black —felicitó sinceramente. El niño lo miró, saliendo de sus pensamientos, y tal parece que lo reconoció, porque abrió ligeramente la boca, sorprendido —Aunque tendré que informar de esto, no creo que haya mucho problema._

_Y si su precario conocimiento de la ley mágica era correcto, no mentía. Miró a su alrededor, comprobando que la situación ya estuviera bajo control, cuando escuchó que pedían ayuda para Black. Frunció el ceño, vio que el niño abandonaba sus reflexiones y corría hacia el hombre que había recibido la maldición imperdonable minutos antes. Hasta que los vio juntos, no pudo relacionarlos. Sin lugar a dudas, eran padre e hijo._

—_McGill —oyó que lo llamaban._

_Reconociendo la voz, el chico suspiró y se dio la vuelta. El auror de los ojos inusualmente tristes, Fonteyn, lo miraba con mala cara._

_Los demás aurores que estaban presentes, al escuchar el apellido, dieron un respingo._

—_¿Qué se le ofrece, señor? —inquirió Geoffrey con falso servilismo._

_Los otros, al oír que respondía al llamado de Fonteyn, lo vieron de mala manera._

—_Se supone que no debería estar aquí —recriminó Fonteyn de inmediato —¿En qué estaba pensando, eh? Es solamente un Aspirante¡debería estar cumpliendo con una simple penalización!_

_Geoffrey le dedicó una imperceptible mueca de desprecio._

—_Chico —lo llamó Matthews en ese momento —Los desmemorizadores están llegando, así que por favor, llévate al niño al Ministerio —señaló a Procyon, que veía con impotencia cómo un par de sanadores de San Mungo se llevaban a su padre —Su abuela trabaja en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Entrégaselo y cuéntale lo sucedido. Después, regresa al Cuartel._

_Geoffrey, por primera vez agradecido de lo que era su penalización, asintió vehementemente, tomó a Procyon y sin mirar atrás, se desapareció rumbo al Ministerio._

---Fin de remembranza---

—Lo demás fue una pesadilla —prosiguió Geoffrey, caminando más lento al divisarse el Jardín Pendragón —Luego de dejar al niño Black con su abuela (donde pude saludar a William, por cierto), regresé al Cuartel, y en cuanto me vio, la Comandante empezó a vociferarme qué estaba haciendo ahí, que Matthews se iba a enterar de lo que era bueno y no sé que más. Pero entonces uno de los aurores que se había quedado me vio, me llamó para ayudarle a ordenar un poco su archivero y fue entonces que la Comandante me preguntó quién era. Cuando se enteró, puso tal cara que creí que se desmayaría ahí mismo.

Johann soltó un bufido.

—Es lo malo del apellido¿no? —comentó, entre burlón y comprensivo.

Geoffrey asintió con convicción.

Ambos llegaron al jardín y vieron, que en la misma banca de piedra que hacía dos horas, seguía la pareja a la que se habían encontrado antes de la práctica. Pero Geoffrey no les prestó la menor atención, porque cerca de él, en otra banca de piedra, se encontraba sentado un hombre rechoncho de cortísimos y entrecanos cabellos rizados. Su túnica, azul marino, era de lo más formal, y el bastón de madera oscura con puño plateado, que sujetaba con una mano, no dejaba de golpetear el suelo con notoria impaciencia. El hombre, al ver a Geoffrey, se puso de pie, ayudado con el bastón, y caminó hacia él de manera lenta y firme.

—Esto no será agradable —masculló Geoffrey sin pizca de humor.

—Nos veremos después —se despidió Johann, acercándose a la pareja que seguía en su banca y que miraba con incredulidad al hombre rechoncho.

—¿Ése es quien creo que es? —le musitó el chico de cabello rojizo a Johann, en cuanto éste estuvo de pie junto a él.

—Sí, supongo —respondió Johann sin mucho interés.

—Lindsay¿qué puede querer el Ministro de Magia justo aquí? —lo interrogó la chica.

Johann esta vez se encogió de hombros.

—Anderson, yo que ustedes, me iba —le advirtió al chico, que se puso de pie con intención de saber de qué hablaba —No es muy agradable ver conversar a ese par —explicó, señalando a Geoffrey y al hombre rechoncho —Y menos cuando discuten.

—El día que obedezca una orden tuya, Lindsay, me iré a sacar una tomografía —desdeñó la chica, cruzándose de brazos dando a entender que no se movería de sitio.

—¿Qué es una tomografía? —le preguntó Johann a Anderson.

—Un examen que hacen los muggles que se dicen "médicos" —respondió Anderson, sonriendo levemente ante la cara de incomprensión de Johann —Es para revisarte el cerebro.

—Y mi padre sabe hacerlo perfectamente —intervino la chica, torciendo la boca.

—Ya sabemos que tu padre es muggle, House, gracias por recordárnoslo —Johann, se encogió de hombros —Pero ya que no quieres irte por las buenas… —se arrodilló frente a la chica, que le dedicó una breve mirada interrogante con sus redondos ojos azules —Bueno, haré que te marches, aunque sea para intentar matarme.

Y sin previo aviso, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó.

Mientras Anderson arqueaba las cejas, silbando con asombro, pudo percibir débilmente que su amiga no hacía ningún intento de quitarse de encima a Johann. O tal vez era porque estaba demasiado impactada como para reaccionar. Hasta que Johann no se separó de ella, no pudo sino pronunciar una frase en voz alta y clara, poniéndose de pie bruscamente y sacando la varita.

—¡Vas a morir, Johann Lindsay!

Acto seguido, se podía ver a Johann corriendo por los pasillos interiores de la Triple A, seguido de cerca por una House de expresión asesina y un Anderson entre divertido y preocupado.

Por eso, ninguno de los tres estuvo presente en el Jardín Pendragón cuando Geoffrey arqueó una ceja de manera altanera al ver la figura de Edmund McGill acercársele. Ya se imaginaba lo que vendría, pero nunca que sería tan pronto. Y menos de la manera en que se dio.

—Así que estás penalizado —comenzó el ministro, con un tono de voz bajo y desdeñoso, como siempre que trataba un tema desagradable para él.

—Señor, no creo que le interese el expediente de un simple Aspirante —fue la respuesta de Geoffrey, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros —Además, es cosa pasada. La penalización termina oficialmente en septiembre, cuando comiencen las clases ordinarias.

Ante la indiferencia del chico, el ministro carraspeó sonoramente.

—No me vengas con cuentos, Adonis —espetó en un siseo.

Geoffrey dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

—No me llame así —exigió de mala gana —Y en cuanto a la penalización… Se supone que veré a la Comandante en una media hora —consultó su reloj de pulsera —No me gusta llegar tarde a ver a mis superiores, así que con su permiso…

Apenas dio un paso para dejar el jardín cuando el bastón del ministro se colocó frente a su cuerpo, impidiéndole avanzar.

—No te irás hasta que resolvamos esto —ordenó.

—Disculpe, pero no sé a qué se refiere —Geoffrey alzó una mano para quitar el bastón de su camino —Yo estoy muy bien en la Triple A. Mientras cumpla con la penalización, podré cursar las materias requeridas para el Nivel 2 el siguiente año. Así que…

—¿Porqué te penalizaron? —quiso saber el ministro, severo.

—Ah, nada del otro mundo. Estaba probando un hechizo de cambio de color en un compañero de nivel, pero fue en la clase de la profesora Curiè, así que…

—¡Estabas haciendo tonterías en clase! —exclamó indignado el ministro —Eso no va para nada con el comportamiento normal de la familia. A decir verdad, ni siquiera sé cómo se te ocurrió ingresar a la Academia… No es nuestro estilo —concluyó, haciendo una mueca.

—No será su estilo, señor —aclaró Geoffrey con dignidad —Así como no es mi estilo estar en una oficina, escribiendo aburridos documentos o mandándole a todo el mundo. Quiero un lugar en el mundo¿de acuerdo? Y quiero sentirme orgulloso de habérmelo ganado con mi esfuerzo, no con mi apellido. Y si no tiene más que decirme —añadió, consultando de nuevo su reloj —tengo que ir a ver a la Comandante.

—¿A Holmes? —se extrañó el ministro.

—Sí, quiere tratar lo de mi penalización, con eso de que me mandó por equivocación a una misión … —Geoffrey no le dio mucha importancia a sus palabras, y en cuanto comenzó a irse, se volvió y dijo por encima de su hombro —¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Ya déjeme en paz.

No bien había llegado al corredor de salida del jardín cuando escuchó al ministro vociferar.

—¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca, Adonis!

—¡Ya le dije que no me llame así! —gritó Geoffrey a su vez, girándose velozmente y sin desandar su camino —Y por favor, no me suelte esas frases. Ni que fuera mi madre.

—Que Merlín me libre de ser como tu madre —espetó el ministro con furioso desprecio —No sé qué le vería Apolo a esa… señora.

Geoffrey no hizo más que mirar al hombre con una ira infinita. El ministro no se dejó intimidar, no bajó la vista, pero su bastón tembló ligeramente.

—Pues mire, contrario a lo que usted cree, mi madre no tiene la culpa de que quedara en Gryffindor —comentó el muchacho como si nada, conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de gritar —Y mucho menos de que quiera ser auror. Madure¿quiere?

Una frase así no era propia de Geoffrey, eso lo sabían todos los que lo conocían. Pero como Johann había tenido ocasión de comprobar desde que había entrado junto con el chico a la Triple A, el ministro solía sacar de sus casillas a su amigo con mucha facilidad.

—¿Entonces a quién debo culpar? —indagó el ministro entonces, avanzando hacia Geoffrey con lentitud, pero decidido —¿A tu padre? Disculpa, pero Apolo ha sido de todo menos irresponsable. Él nunca dio estos problemas.

—Mejor dicho, él fue como ustedes esperaban, nada más —Geoffrey se encogió de hombros —En lo personal, no me quejo, papá es un buen hombre. Pero lamento decir que no tengo su carácter, por lo que no puedo ser igual a él. Y ahora que me fijo bien, tampoco puedo ser igual a ninguno de ustedes —señaló al ministro con un vago gesto de mano —Por favor, viva y deje vivir.

El ministro bufó de tal forma, que toda su cara se arrugó.

—¿Dónde aprendes ese tipo de vocabulario? —inquirió finalmente. Por su expresión, parecía que había sido la primera idea coherente que se le había ocurrido en esa situación.

—Ah, por ahí. En casa, en el colegio, aquí… —Geoffrey alzó una mano para abarcar el Jardín Pendragón y sus alrededores —Oiga, debería salir más seguido —recomendó, sonriendo con ironía.

—No si eso me lleva a ser como tu madre.

La nueva afrenta contra su madre hizo que Geoffrey perdiera la paciencia.

—Ya estuvo bien —espetó de mala gana —No tengo porqué tolerar sus insultos. Desquítese conmigo si quiere, pero a mi madre déjela en paz. Ahora, si no tiene algo más importante qué decir, me marcho —consultó su reloj —Ya voy tarde a mi reunión con la Comandante.

Y sin esperar respuesta, se desapareció, dejando en aquel bello jardín a un hombre que haría el enfado a un lado para darle paso a otro sentimiento mucho peor: rencor.

&&&

_25 de julio de 2019._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cuartel General de Aurores, Ministerio de Magia._

El mago alto y moreno que iba en el ascensor, a punto de abandonarlo cuando las puertas se abrieron en la segunda planta del Ministerio de Magia, tuvo que hacerse a un lado al notar que lo empujaban. Un joven con la cabeza llena de castaños rizos había dejado el artefacto y no se veía de buen humor, pero el moreno se sorprendió al escucharlo musitar.

—Disculpe usted, señor.

Lo siguió fuera del ascensor y por una coincidencia, fueron los dos a parar al mismo lugar: las puertas dobles que ostentaban un letrero deslustrado que decía "Cuartel General de Aurores". El muchacho de cabellos rizados, que en la manga izquierda de su túnica llevaba una mano empuñando una varita, era reconocido fácilmente.

—Buenos días, Aspirante —se decidió a saludar.

El joven, que evidentemente seguía de mal humor, ladeó la cabeza en su dirección, pero no respondió. Se limitó a respirar hondo y abrir las puertas dobles, entrando al entretenido caos que eran los cubículos de los cazadores de magos tenebrosos.

El mago moreno, sin inmutarse, siguió al muchacho por unos cuantos pasillos, hasta que tuvo que quedarse en un cubículo. Lo vio seguir de largo, sin saludar a nadie, hasta llegar al fondo de la estancia, donde sabía que estaba el cubículo de la aurora Holmes, y luego de llamar, el chico entró a paso lento, pero sin rastro de nerviosismo.

—¿Qué miras, Harry?

La pregunta hizo que el mago moreno desviara la vista hacia el ocupante del cubículo, un mago alto, desgarbado y pelirrojo con el rostro lleno de pecas, que sentado a un escritorio repleto de cosas, trataba de redactar una especie de informe.

—Al chico que acaba de entrar con la señorita Holmes —respondió el mago moreno, tomando asiento en la única silla libre del cubículo, encogiéndose de hombros —Era el Aspirante que está viniendo por lo de la penalización.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, suspendiendo por un instante su labor.

—¡Ah, sí! —pareció recordar, añadiendo un par de líneas al informe que escribía —Ya me acuerdo. McGill¿verdad?

El moreno asintió, acomodándose las gafas redondos que lucía y entrecerrando sus ojos, de un tono verde esmeralda intenso.

—No me acordaba que se apellidaba McGill —comentó, como si nada —¿Qué sabes de él, Ron?

El pelirrojo, dándole los toques finales a su informe, arqueó una ceja.

—Ay, Harry, deberías leer el periódico más seguido. ¿Te acuerdas del artículo que sacó _El Profeta_ el año pasado sobre un pariente del ministro en la Triple A?

Harry asintió.

—Pues el dichoso pariente es él —Ron indicó con un gesto el cubículo de la aurora Holmes —Creo que es su sobrino–nieto, por parte de padre.

—Por el apellido, se nota —ironizó Harry, cruzándose de brazos.

Ron soltó una carcajada.

—Lo extraño del asunto, amigo mío, es que los McGill no se distinguen por ser personas de acción —continuó Ron, dejando a un lado la pluma y el informe recién terminado —Todos se conforman con trabajos tranquilos que no les dañen el rostro —hizo una mueca desdeñosa y al ver el gesto de incomprensión de Harry, se explicó —En serio, no sé qué tiene esa familia, pero todos ellos parecen salidos de obras de arte. No hay ni un McGill que sea feo.

Harry se echó a reír.

Mientras tanto, la aurora Holmes se concentraba en explicarle a Geoffrey algunas nuevas tareas que realizaría en el Cuartel en tanto acabara su castigo. El muchacho la escuchaba atentamente, pero a la mujer no se le escapó que se veía sumamente molesto. Terminó de darle instrucciones y carraspeando, dijo con cautela.

—McGill, si no es indiscreción¿se puede saber qué lo tiene tan malhumorado?

El nombrado, descruzando los brazos, dejó escapar un breve suspiro.

—Asuntos familiares, Comandante —respondió Geoffrey con sencillez —Nada relevante.

La aurora Holmes arqueó una ceja, dando a entender claramente que no le creía, pero decidió no hacer más comentarios. Asintió en silencio y con un ademán, le ordenó retirarse. Geoffrey se puso de pie, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, se detuvo de golpe.

—Disculpe, Comandante —la llamó con un débil dejo de timidez en la voz —Si no es mucha molestia¿puedo pedirle un favor?

La aurora asintió, observándolo con atención. Detectó que el muchacho ladeaba la cabeza con aire reflexivo, lo que hacía que sus rizos cayeran sobre uno de sus hombros.

—Espero no parecer arrogante ni nada, pero… —Geoffrey respiró hondo —Llámeme Caine.

La aurora lo mira notoriamente sorprendida.

—¿Disculpe? —es todo lo que se le ocurre decir.

Geoffrey se aclara la garganta.

—No más McGill para mí, Comandante —afirma con rotundidad —Ahora soy Caine.

Acto seguido, hace una inclinación respetuosa de cabeza y se retira del cubículo.

Para el final de ese día, ya todos en el Cuartel General de Aurores están murmurando sobre cómo un pariente del Ministro de Magia había renegado de su apellido.

(1) Pendragón, _según leyendas antiguas de Reino Unido, era el padre del mítico rey Arturo._

&&&

_6 de Noviembre del 2007. 11:30 A.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags.)_

_Hola a todo el mundo. ¿Qué, desean hacerme algo por tan prolongada ausencia? Pues mejor resérvense las ganas, damas y caballeros, porque al rato querrán hacerme más, jajaja._

_Saludando desde una compu del sitio donde realizo mi servicio social (para más detalles, consulten mi bitácora en línea, que por cierto, al rato voy a actualizar, jajaja), me siento orgullosa de terminar este capi. Se supone que tenía más, pero debido al tamaño (ya van 17 páginas de Word), prefiero cortarle aquí. Es que quiero que lo que sigue les encante._

_Y ahí va la otra razón por la que seguramente, al rato querrán matarme: decidí, de buenas a primeras, cortar el presente capi en dos partes¿porqué? Ah, buena pregunta, mis queridos educandos… Ups, perdón, quiero decir fan's… Miren, la explicación es simple: lo de Geoffrey me resultó tan intenso, que creí conveniente dejar la miel y la ternura para más tarde._

_Además, les tengo una nueva¡me largo de excursión! Sí, el fin de semana me voy al DF, a Puebla y no me acuerdo a dónde más (tengo que preguntarle a mi madre), así que quise dejarles algo para que me esperen a gusto, porque al menos para el capi siguiente, tengo la idea clarísima._

_Pero pasemos a los comentarios de este capi, que el entusiasmo por escribir más me rebasa._

_Lo principal, como seguramente notaron, fue presentar la situación de Geoffrey Adonis McGill… Sí, sé lo que están pensando¿porqué le pones semejante segundo nombre? Pues para quienes ya me conocen, no debería extrañarles, yo soy muy expresiva con eso de los nombres. Para quienes lo dudaron, Apolo es el padre de Geoffrey¡pobre hombre! Pero bueno, ya vimos de pluma de la propia Rowling que los magos tienen nombres tan raros, que… Bueno, creo que me entienden. Y espero que entiendan también al pobre chico, con eso de andar cambiándose el apellido. El ministro, como ven, lo provocó con ganas._

_También presento la versión de Geoffrey de lo sucedido el 26 de junio¿a que no se lo esperaban? Ya sabemos una cosa más por la que Holmes __y otros más no está contenta en el Ministerio: Edmund McGill. Este tipo… No sé, aún no termino de definirlo bien en mi propia mente, pero como habrán podido notar, no parece querer mucho a la madre de Geoffrey¿porqué? Ah, se las dejo de tarea. Una cosa sí les digo: el ministro es un idiota. Ya me dirán si no. Aunque me di una idea cuando lo presenté en el capi 5, "Contratiempos"._

_Por otra parte, quise presentarles dos de mis nuevas obsesiones televisivas con indirectas¿adivinaron cuáles? Vamos, no es tan difícil, chicos y chicas. Están más claras que el agua. Pero en fin, veremos quién las nota.__ ¿Es mi imaginación o últimamente ando metiendo mucha farándula en mis historias? Que alguien me diga lo que piensa, por fa, porque yo ya no sé nada._

_Y presentando de paso a Johann Lindsay (que no sé porqué el nombre me recuerda a Lindsay Lohan, nótese el sarcasmo) como un casanova en potencia (pobre de House), a Ken Wood como un Aspirante superdotado (oigan, eso de estar en Nivel 1 nada más salir de Hogwarts es un logro), a Lester Anderson también de Aspirante (sí, era Lester Anderson, el amigo de Catherine Bruce) y una aparición honoraria de Kingsley Shacklebolt como profesor de Sigilo y Rastreo, me despido. _

_Cuídense, abríguense bien (hace un montón de frío por acá, pero los del otro hemisferio seguro pronto se asan de calor), ayuden a Tabasco (no sean malos, con las inundaciones la están pasando fatal) y nos leemos pronto._

_P.D. Título del próximo capi (que nomás les doy porque soy generosa y porque se las debo por a mi larga ausencia): "Sangre ganada". A ver si adivinan más o menos de qué trata._


	10. Sangre ganada

_**

* * *

**_

A Luigi, que era fan de Harry Potter tanto como yo. Disfruta esto desde el más allá, angelito.

* * *

**Diez****: Sangre ganada.**

_2__6 de julio de 2019._

_Buenos Aires, Argentina_

_Oficina de Asuntos Familiares de Magos Menores de Edad__, Secretaría de Magia._

La República Argentina, uno de los países más grandes de América en cuestión territorial, se sentía orgullosa de sus políticas. Sus habitantes, además de tener en claro lo que significaba ser originario de ese país (donde el español, lengua oficial, convivía sin problemas con el guaraní), sabían de sobra que si dañaban a uno, los dañaban a todos. Actualmente, ese punto de vista tan solidario, era más seguido por los magos que por los muggles. Y es que los magos, cuando recibían ayuda, no olvidaban fácilmente.

La Casa Rosada, sede del gobierno muggle argentino, es una construcción que no puede pasarse por alto al visitar la Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires, capital de la nación. Con su característico color, ya da un primer motivo para fotografiarla y admirarla. Un paseo por la Plaza de Mayo, donde se encuentra dicho edificio, tampoco puede faltar, pero los magos argentinos rara vez pueden darse ese lujo. Cuando van a la Plaza de Mayo, no pueden ver mucho tiempo la fachada de la Casa Rosada, sino que tienen que irse directamente al callejón que está tras la misma, ir a una pequeña puerta blanca de madera y entrar por ella.

La Casa Rosada, en un ala trasera de considerables dimensiones, escondía la Secretaría de Magia de Argentina, lo que a algunos otros países acababa sorprendiendo en cuanto se enteraban. ¿Cómo podía operar la Secretaría sin ser detectado por muggles, siendo que desde la Casa Rosada se dirigía también su gobierno? Simple: el presidente y vicepresidente en turno tenían pleno conocimiento de la existencia de la Secretaría en el inmueble, pero se abstenían de contarlo y de saber sus asuntos. Se les había dicho que solamente se solicitaría su presencia cuando los muggles estuvieran en riesgo y eso no había pasado en los últimos ciento cincuenta años. Argentina, al igual que los demás países de América Latina, tenía políticas mágicas de resolución pacífica de conflictos y rara vez había consecuencias para los muggles.

Sin embargo, se había presentado una situación sumamente irregular. El Secretario de Magia argentino, hombre de armas tomar, había decidido a principios de esa semana tener una reunión con el presidente y el vicepresidente muggles para ponerlos al tanto de lo que ocurría en la comunidad mágica mundial, previniéndolos de posibles desastres futuros. Ambos hombres, si bien no se lo tomaron muy bien, agradecieron la advertencia y se pusieron a disposición del Secretario para lo que hiciera falta. Éste, a su vez, les prometió protección mágica si se enteraba de algún peligro para ellos. Los tres hombres se despidieron con un vago temor, pero en buenos términos.

Esa reunión ocupaba los encabezados del _Añete_ (1), el periódico mágico nacional. Aquel último viernes de julio, los argentinos estaban sutilmente divididos: unos creían que el Secretario de Magia había hecho bien en avisarles a los gobernantes muggles de lo que podía pasar, mientras que otros afirmaban que no había valido la pena semejante amabilidad del Secretario.

—_El señor Secretario Perón tuvo reunión de Estado con el gobierno muggle_.

Una chica, del largo cabello oscuro y ojos color verde olivo, estaba sentada en un pasillo de la Oficina de Asuntos Familiares de Magos Menores de Edad, en la Secretaría de Magia argentina, a primera hora de la mañana. Prácticamente se había pasado la última semana en ese lugar, con viajes esporádicos a su casa y a caminar a la Plaza de Mayo, y empezaba a sentirse harta. Ahora, mientras leía su ejemplar del _Añete_, fruncía el ceño con evidente fastidio. La prensa, al parecer, estaba del lado de los que creían innecesario advertir a los muggles de posibles peligros.

—¿Qué dice el periódico, Pili?

La pregunta, hecha en inglés por un hombre delgado de cabello castaño entrecano y ojos claros, sacó a la joven ojiverde de sus pensamientos.

—El Secretario estuvo con el presidente y el vicepresidente muggles —respondió la chica en inglés, encogiéndose de hombros al mismo tiempo —Seguramente para ponerlos al tanto de lo del Pastoreo y para prevenirlos sobre lo que puede venir.

El hombre asintió, mirando el periódico de la joven de reojo. En la primera plana, además del titular (que cada cierto tiempo, cambiaba del español al guaraní), podía verse la fotografía de un hombre rubio con algunas arrugas surcándole la frente, sentado a una redonda mesa de madera con otros dos hombres, uno moreno y otro de tez clara, ambos vestidos de manera muggle. De fondo, en una pared, podía verse la bandera argentina.

—¿Eso es malo? —quiso saber el hombre, señalando la fotografía.

La chica, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, negó al cabo de unos segundos.

—Los muggles tienen derecho a saber lo que les espera —opinó con sensatez.

El hombre asintió justo cuando la puerta de madera frente a ellos se abrió, dando paso a una bruja con una túnica negra que en la parte superior izquierda del pecho, tenía un círculo a rayas blancas y azul celeste, con las iniciales _SMRA_ en amarillo. La bruja llevaba de la mano a una pequeña que no tendría más de nueve años, con innumerables rizos castaños en la cabeza y unos ojos preciosos, castaños con vetas doradas, que veían en todas direcciones con aire asustado.

—Buenos días —saludó la bruja en español —Ahí tienen a la niña —hizo una mueca de fastidio que no pasó desapercibida —No pude sacarle ni una palabra.

La muchacha ojiverde, Pili, intercambió una ojeada con el hombre castaño, quien a su vez, se veía sumamente sorprendido.

—Pero habla nuestro idioma —aseguro Pili por fin, en español.

—Pues no entendí nada de lo que dijo —rebatió la bruja con gesto de cansancio —Quiero ver si ustedes la pueden hacer hablar.

La chica, visiblemente contrariada por lo insensible que se estaba portando aquella mujer, se acercó a la pequeña, tendiéndole una mano.

—Hola —saludó dulcemente —¿Te acuerdas de mí?

La chiquilla, clavándole la mirada con intensidad, poco a poco mostró una sonrisa de alivio.

—¡_Tike_ (2)! —exclamó, zafándose de la bruja y corriendo hacia la joven de ojos verdes, que la recibió con cierta sorpresa.

—¿Ves lo que te digo? —se quejó la bruja, negando con la cabeza.

—No sé porqué no puede entenderla —se extrañó Pili, sonriendo levemente al corresponderle el abrazo a la niña —¿No hablas guaraní?

Ante la negativa de la bruja, Pili se inclinó hacia la niña, le susurró unas cuantas palabras y enderezándose, se volvió hacia el hombre castaño.

—Le pedí que hable español —informó en inglés —Se asustó cuando la separaron de nosotros y se soltó hablando en guaraní. No os preocupéis, profesor. Yo os traduciré todo.

El hombre, visiblemente aliviado, asintió.

—Bonita —le dijo Pili a la niña en español —¿Puedes contestar las preguntas de la señora?

La pequeña, mirando alternativamente a la chica y a la bruja, asintió en silencio con la cabeza. La bruja, aclarándose la garganta un poco y con expresión un tanto avergonzada, inquirió.

—¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

El tono era serio, pero no brusco, así que la niña no sintió temor al responder.

—Jasy (3).

—¡Qué tierno! —se le escapó a Pili por lo bajo.

La bruja la vio con cara de pocos amigos.

—Perdón —se disculpó la muchacha en el acto.

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos, la bruja se dedicó a hacerle preguntas a Jasy, que eran respondidas de manera corta. Pili, cada dos o tres preguntas, se volvía hacia el Profesor y traducía la entrevista (que más bien parecía interrogatorio), con lo que se enteraron de varias cosas.

Jasy vivía en la provincia de Corrientes, lo que explicaba que supiera guaraní (en esa provincia, el mencionado dialecto era lengua oficial junto con el español) y que su nombre fuera de ese lenguaje. La Casa Hogar _Santa María del Sol_ había sido su hogar desde que tenía memoria, y eso le llevó a Pili a comprender que era huérfana, igual que ella. Pero además, por lo que pudo escuchar, Jasy no consideraba del todo raro lo que había visto en Machu Picchu.

—He visto cosas más raras —confesó, respondiendo a la última pregunta que le hizo la bruja de túnica azul marino, _¿te asustaste con algo de lo que viste?_

—¿Porqué dices eso? —quiso saber la bruja, frunciendo el ceño.

Pero Jasy torció la boca, negándose a hablar más. Por lo visto, la pregunta era de algo que no tenía intenciones de revelar. Pili, arqueando una ceja, se volvió hacia el Profesor, quien la interrogó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No le extrañó mucho lo que vio en el Pastoreo —le dijo en inglés sin más.

El Profesor asintió, sacó su varita y dando un par de pasos, se acercó a la pequeña, quien al reconocerlo, le sonrió de manera cálida e inocente.

—Pili¿podrías traducir? —solicitó el Profesor.

La aludida asintió y se acercó, ante la expresión reprobatoria de la bruja de azul marino.

—Pequeña¿sabes qué es esto? —inquirió el Profesor con calma, mostrándole la varita a Jasy.

Pili repitió la pregunta en español y Jasy, inclinando levemente la cabeza, negó.

—¿Quieres sostenerla un poco? —quiso saber el Profesor.

La joven ojiverde tradujo la pregunta, un tanto extrañada, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Jasy, un tanto más emocionada que cuando la abrazó minutos antes, asintió con vehemencia.

El Profesor, sonriendo con cordialidad, le colocó la varita en la mano y Jasy se le quedó viendo al instrumento mágico con fascinación. La alzó un poco ante sus ojos, con una cara entre respetuosa y asombrada, y se sobresaltó cuando con un movimiento brusco, unas chispas doradas salieron de la punta de la varita. Tanto Pili como la bruja de azul marino dieron un respingo.

—Dile a la señorita que esta niña es bruja —le indicó el Profesor a Pili, luego de quitarle suavemente la varita a Jasy, quien en el proceso, se había aferrado a una de las manos del hombre —Las varitas siempre reaccionan con los magos, sean o no sus dueños.

Pili, un tanto nerviosa, le dijo a la bruja en español lo que el Profesor quería. Cuando terminó, la bruja torció la boca en un gesto desagradable, pero antes de decir algo, entró a su oficina para volver instantes después con un fajo de pergaminos que le tendió al hombre mientras dictaba con contrariedad lo que parecían órdenes.

Pili, que sí entendía lo que la bruja decía, se impacientó a medida que la bruja aumentaba el volumen de su voz. Cuando por fin la bruja terminó su discurso, dio media vuelta y se metió a su oficina dando un portazo, dejando a un extrañado Profesor con un montón de pergaminos en una mano y a Jasy prendido de la otra. Se giró hacia Pili, buscando respuestas.

—Ah… La señorita le da los documentos que pidió —comenzó la joven con timidez —Dice que… Allá usted si quiere una niña así y que… Bueno, que tardará al menos un año en conseguir cerrar el trámite, pero que la custodia temporal es suya si consigue una carta de recomendación de su gobierno. Disculpe que pregunte, pero… Profesor¿va en serio¿Se quiere quedar con Jasy?

El Profesor, dirigiéndole su clara mirada, asintió con convicción, para luego ver largamente a la niña que seguía tomándole la mano con fuerza, con sus ojitos viendo de un lado a otro como si esperara que en cualquier momento, se la llevaran lejos de aquel par de personas que se habían convertido tanto en sus héroes como en su _manada_.

La historia era larga, si es que no se tenía mucho interés en escucharla. El Profesor, pese a ser extranjero, fue tratado como local en cuanto el grupo de licántropos suramericanos del Pastoreo Lunar del mes regresó a la civilización por medio del pasaje subterráneo mágico de Machu Picchu. A todos los licántropos se les interrogó severamente, pues el rastro de magia en el valle del Pastoreo no pasó desapercibido para la Confederación Suramericana de Magos, en ninguna de sus sedes. Los hombres y mujeres lobo del grupo, reunidos en Cuzco, Perú, tuvieron que tolerar toda clase de trámites para deslindarse del desastre en las cercanías de las afamadas ruinas incas, además de que permanecieron incomunicados. Era por eso que Jasy se había abalanzado sobre Pili en cuanto la vio y no soltaba al Profesor: todo aquello de ser tratada como una licántropa era nuevo para ella y seguramente, los magos adultos con los que estuvo esos días de aislamiento no la habían hecho sentir bien.

Pero la separación forzada, mientras las distintas Secretarías de Magia de Suramérica resolvían el asunto del incendio en Machu Picchu, no evitaron que el Profesor se sintiera irremediablemente encariñado con Jasy. La niña tenía un aspecto dulce y desvalido, que invitaba a protegerla y consentirla, pero además, al Profesor le recordaba a alguien. Antes de separarse de ella, la había sostenido en brazos, dormida profundamente, y sonrió con nostalgia imaginando que esa pequeña era la representación perfecta de algo que daba por perdido: la posibilidad de tener hijos. Había que admitir lo obvio: ya no estaba en edad adecuada para ser padre. Por mucho que lo anhelara, sabía que no se haría realidad.

Aunque eso no le afectaba cuando estaba con Jasy. La chiquilla, hasta el momento, le había demostrado un gran afecto, y eso que ya había visto "su peor lado". Lado que por desgracia ahora compartían, recordó con pesar. Sintió ira contra Llaksa Yanakilla, ese ser que no merecía ser llamado hombre, pero al instante recordaba la delicada carita de Jasy y se decía que no valía la pena almacenar rencor. Mejor concentrarse en hacer feliz a la pequeña… O todo lo feliz que podía ser una licántropa a esa edad.

Pili, por su parte, detectó que el Profesor no bromeaba en absoluto. Ella había sido testigo de cómo el hombre procuraba que la niña estuviera bien cuando salían del valle, cuando abandonaban el pasillo subterráneo cuando la luna dejó de estar llena, cuando bajaban de la montaña y cuando llegaron finalmente a la _Residencia Lunar_ (el refugio de los licántropos suramericanos en Cuzco para cuando terminaban el Pastoreo). Mientras las mujeres lobo se ocupaban de los niños y los licántropos se organizaban para avisar a sus respectivas Secretarías, el Profesor se había mantenido al margen. Sentado en un catre con una manta a rayas, entretenía a Jasy con unos sencillos trucos de varita, a los que la chiquilla siempre respondía con una sonrisa. Al quedarse dormida finalmente, en brazos del Profesor, a Pili no le cupo la menor duda que los dos habían simpatizado. Es más, si ella estuviera en el lugar de Jasy, hubiera reaccionado igual: también habría sostenido la mano de aquel amable caballero extranjero como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y su vida sí que había dependido de ello. Jasy parecía que no resistiría su primera luna llena, pero el Profesor se había encargado de atenderla tan bien, que ahora la niña apenas si se veía con alguna lesión causada por el episodio. Eso había contribuido, en gran medida, a que cada vez que el Profesor la veía o le hablaba, Jasy le prestara toda su atención.

Justo como pasaba ahora.

Pili suspiró, entre cansada y resignada. A ella no le había tocado tanta suerte de niña, porque la habían mordido cuando tenía cuatro años y en circunstancias peores. Como que había sido el mismo Yanakilla quien la había convertido y casi matado en el proceso, de no ser porque el día se le vino encima y la dejó agonizante en un terreno baldío muy cerca de un arrabal de Buenos Aires.

Ahí había empezado su vida de desgracia. En primer lugar, quien la encontró no fue otra que su actual tutora, Imelda Jusid, que casi de inmediato reconoció a la malherida niñita como una bruja, así que la llevó a Raymi apareciéndose, encomendándose a un sanador amigo suyo. Éste, luego de darle el diagnóstico, aseguró que Pili viviría y se puso en contacto con la Secretaría de Magia argentina, que luego de hacer sus respectivas investigaciones, determinaron que la señora Jusid se hiciera cargo de Pili, porque debido a su condición, no podía seguir en su orfanato ni un día más. Sobra decir que a la señora Jusid, la disposición secretarial no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Imelda Jusid era una auténtica ermitaña. No hablaba con nadie ni dependía de nadie; hacía todo sola en la medida de lo posible. El mundo mágico parecía molestarle, así que vivía la mayoría del tiempo como muggle. Y Pili se había convertido en su carga más pesada, pues representaba todo aquello que la exasperaba más: compañía, magia y juventud.

Por eso Pili nunca la llamaba cuando el Pastoreo Lunar terminaba. Según las reglas de la Confederación Suramericana de Magos, cuando el Pastoreo concluía, los licántropos menores de edad eran recogidos por sus padres o tutores en la Residencia Lunar de Cuzco. Pero con Pili nunca era así. La primera vez que asistió al Pastoreo y éste acabó, la lechuza que le mandó a la señora Jusid nunca obtuvo respuesta. Tuvo que pedirle amablemente a un licántropo, argentino también, que la llevara a la Plaza de Mayo, inventándose que su tutora no había podido ir por ella.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma…

Una mujer avanzaba por el pasillo, haciendo evidentes movimientos para evitar el contacto con quien anduviera cerca. Vestía una túnica marrón deslucida, que no parecía combinar mucho con la bufanda a rayas blancas y celestes que le envolvía el cuello. Su cabello estaba entrecano y su rostro, surcado de arrugas por todas partes, sobre todo en las comisuras de los labios y cerca de los ojos pequeños y oscuros. Quien la viera, podía pensar que era una mujer mayor, sin nada llamativo a pesar del cuerpo bien proporcionado. Sin embargo, en cuanto alguien la trataba, saltaba a la vista que carácter le sobraba.

—Ahí va —musitó la muchacha, viendo cómo su tutora se le acercaba.

Pronto, la mujer de túnica marrón la tenía a dos pasos de distancia y se decidió a hablar.

—¿Se puede saber porqué no volviste a casa enseguida?

La pregunta tomó a Pili completamente desprevenida.

—Mandé una lechuza —se explicó de inmediato en español. A su lado, el Profesor la observó con interés, sin soltar la mano de Jasy —El Profesor necesita a alguien que le sirva de traductor —señaló al hombre castaño, quien al notar eso, esbozó un gesto cortés e inclinó la cabeza.

—Me importa un comino—espetó la señora Jusid —Me pone de muy mala leche que ignores mis órdenes, lo sabes perfectamente. Y más para hacerme venir a este atolladero.

Pili arqueó una ceja, sin impacientarse demasiado. Sabía que la señora Jusid detestaba las multitudes, pero si le seguía la pelea, las cosas acabarían muy mal. Suspiró.

—Pues lo siento, pero yo me quedo —se resolvió a contestar —Ya me iré a casa en taxi.

—¿Con qué plata, si puede saberse? —repuso la señora Jusid, triunfante.

Pili se encogió de hombros.

—Ya me las arreglaré.

No pensaba pedirle ni un knut a su tutora, de ninguna manera. La última vez que lo había hecho, Pili acabó pidiendo prestados los libros las primeras dos semanas de curso en Orixá, en castigo por gastarse unos cuantos sickles en una bufanda.

La señora Jusid estaba a punto de replicar cuando tras ella, se vio acercarse a un mago alto, moreno y de cabello claro, que se quedó mirando la escena con genuino interés.

—Nada, vienes conmigo, chica —la señora Jusid dio un paso hacia Pili, estirando una mano —Tenemos mucho qué hacer¿pues tú de qué vas? Las clases comienzan la semana entrante, tuve que recibir tus lechuzas y peor¡hacer tus compras! Por no mencionar a tus amiguitos, preguntándome por ti cada dos por tres. Y además…

—¿Porqué no me recogisteis entonces en la Residencia? —quiso saber Pili fingiendo inocencia, cruzándose de brazos y sin intenciones de ceder.

La señora Jusid hizo una mueca de repulsión que no pasó desapercibida para el Profesor.

—¿Pilar Asís–Rinaldi?

El llamado vino del hombre tras la señora Jusid, quien dio un respingo. Pili, extrañada, asintió, arqueando una ceja, pues la cara de aquel hombre le sonaba de algo. El Profesor, sin comprender, se colocó a espaldas de Pili, con Jasy aferrada a su mano y sus ojitos muy abiertos.

—Soy Benjamín Asís–Borges, miembro de la Confederación Suramericana de Magos, sede argentina —se presentó el hombre, sonriendo levemente antes de ponerse completamente serio —Se nos informó que no había ido a casa directamente desde la Residencia Lunar, señorita Asís–Rinaldi. ¿Se puede saber el motivo exacto?

Pili suspiró, resignada a contestar preguntas absurdas del sistema burocrático, cuando de pronto el señor Asís–Borges sonrió un poco más.

—Mejor no digáis nada, niña—pidió, agitando la mano izquierda, con lo que fue visible que en el pecho, de ese lado, había un círculo a rayas blancas y celestes con las letras _SMRA_ —Ya nos dieron el pitazo de lo que está pasando con vos —se volvió hacia la señora Jusid —Mi estimada señora, me temo que acaba de perder a su tutelada.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

La exclamación fue idéntica, pero hecha en distintos tonos. Mientras que la señora Jusid sonaba indignada, Pili dejó translucir un dejo de alivio.

—¿Pero de qué va esto? —soltó la señora Jusid, sin poder contenerse más —Señor… Asís–Borges¿no? —el hombre confirmó que el apellido era correcto con un asentimiento, antes de seguir oyendo sus quejas —Yo no he hecho nada malo con esa niña¿qué se supone que pasa aquí?

—Simple, señora —el señor Asís–Borges, por alguna extraña razón, parecía contener a duras penas la risa —La Confederación monitorea cuidadosamente las actividades del Pastoreo Lunar, ayudándose con el personal de la Residencia Lunar de Cuzco, y sabemos de buena fuente que nunca ha hecho nada por la chica —miró a Pili con cierto afecto antes de seguir —Como que fui yo quien la llevó a la Plaza de Mayo después de su primer Pastoreo.

¡Claro, ahora lo recordaba! Y no se explicaba cómo había podido olvidarlo, si el tipo era un _monumento_, tal como seguramente lo llamaría su amiga Paty. Si hasta parecía actor de televisión.

Aunque claro, también el apellido compuesto debió darle alguna pista. En Suramérica, como en el resto de América Latina, los magos y brujas usaban oficialmente dos apellidos: el paterno y el materno, en ese orden. Sin embargo, por motivos prácticos solía nombrarse solamente un apellido en trámites y actos solemnes. Y en el caso de los licántropos de Argentina, su primer apellido era antecedido por "Asís", pues según las historias antiguas que todavía estaban vigentes, así se había llamado el primer hombre–lobo del país. En el caso de Pili y otros huérfanos licántropos, el apellido compuesto se convertía en sus dos apellidos cuando era necesario.

Pero volviendo al tema del señor Asís–Borges… Bien, era oficial: su amistad con Paty le estaba afectando el cerebro. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar que un hombre era atractivo con un novio tan cariñoso (y también atractivo, había que reconocerlo) como Paulo? En cuanto le escribiera a Paty, le prohibiría volver a hablar de esas cursis telenovelas muggles que a la rubia tanto le gustaban… Por los actores, claro. ¿Qué diría Pedro al respecto, por cierto, ahora que era el novio de Paty?

Cuando se dio cuenta que divagaba, Pili sacudió la cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro, y centró su atención en la discusión que había iniciado la señora Jusid con el señor Asís–Borges.

—Pero eso no es posible —renegaba entonces la señora Jusid —En ningún momento me llegó alguna queja de parte de la Confederación. ¿Está seguro de lo que dice? —escudriñó al señor Asís–Borges con la mirada, como buscando en su semblante alguna seña de una mentira.

El señor Borges, por toda respuesta, asintió.

—La Confederación encomienda los casos sospechosos a un delegado, que deberá hacer de espía —el hombre sonrió entre orgulloso y alegre, justo cuando la bruja que había interrogado a Jasy salía de su oficina. La bruja lo vio, sonrió de manera boba por el aspecto del hombre y acto seguido, se perdió por el pasillo apresuradamente —Y siendo el miembro licántropo de la Confederación¿quién mejor que yo para el trabajo? —se cruzó de brazos y borrando la sonrisa de su rostro completamente, clavó los ojos en la señora Jusid de manera acusadora —No se preocupa por esta niña, señora, y es inútil que siga fingiendo.

La señora Jusid, sabiéndose descubierta, solamente atinó a hacer un mohín de disgusto, dar media vuelta y salir de allí evitando a toda costa chocar con los magos y brujas que iban y venían por el pasillo. Al verla retirarse, el señor Asís–Borges se descruzó de brazos, emitió un breve suspiro y se volvió hacia Pili, que desde hacía unos segundos, tenía aspecto asombrado.

Y no era para menos¡de buenas a primeras, se había quedado sin tutora! No era que la señora Jusid le cayera especialmente bien, pero sabía que la necesitaba. ¿Dónde viviría ahora¿Quién le compraría lo que le hiciera falta para la escuela? En pocas palabras¿qué pasaría con ella?

—Enviaremos a alguien de la Secretaría a recoger sus cosas —dijo entonces el señor Asís–Borges, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento —Lo que sea de usted, es presumible que se compró con el dinero que la República otorgó para su manutención. Señorita Asís–Rinaldi¿gustaríais informarme de lo que hay que recoger de casa de la señora Jusid?

Pili, suspirando, asintió y luego que el señor Borges sacó de sus bolsillos un pergamino arrugado y una pluma a vuelapluma azul, comenzó a enumerar las pertenencias que podía recordar: ropa, libros, objetos personales… No paró hasta que nombró lo último (una secadora de cabello muggle de color verde que le había regalado Pedro en su último cumpleaños).

—Veremos que no falte nada —prometió el señor Borges, guardándose el pergamino y la pluma —Mientras tanto, ira a vivir al _Kuarahi_ (4)¿de acuerdo?

Pili asintió de nuevo, pero de manera vaga. El Hospital Mágico Multicultural Kuarahi contaba con un espacioso albergue para magos y brujas sin hogar. No era desagradable, pero Pili odiaba los hospitales. O tal ves eso tenía que ver con que la señora Jusid casi siempre la llevaba a centros muggles cuando enfermaba. Ya casi no se acordaba cómo era ser atendida por un sanador.

—Ah, Pili, disculpa… —llamó tímidamente el Profesor.

La muchacha se giró hacia él, sobresaltada. Se le había olvidado que seguía ahí.

—Lo siento, Profesor —se disculpó —¿Qué pasa?

El Profesor vio de reojo al señor Asís–Borges, que parecía esperar algo, antes de hablar.

—¿Hay algún problema?

Pili negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

—No, con usted no —respondió —El señor le informó unas cuantas cosas a mi tutora… Bueno, a mi ex–tutora —se corrigió, encogiéndose de hombros —Si quiere mi opinión, es un asunto molesto en sumo grado. Quisiera que no hubiera tantas complicaciones en el mundo.

La frase le sonó al Profesor algo rebuscada, pero estuvo seguro de comprender a qué se refería. Para él, el mundo siempre era más complicado de lo que parecía para los demás.

—Disculpe —llamó de pronto el señor Asís–Borges, arqueando una ceja en tono interrogativo y dirigiéndose al Profesor —Señor¿usted es…?

Pili tradujo la pregunta, y el Profesor, luego de meditarlo por unos segundos, la autorizó a que contestara con la verdad. Verdaderamente extrañada, Pili obedeció.

—Es el profesor Remus Lupin, señor Asís–Borges. Vino desde Reino Unido a… a visitarme durante el Pastoreo y a… hablar con algunos de nuestros congéneres.

—¿Y de qué quería hablarnos, señor?

El que el señor Asís–Borges formulara la pregunta en inglés sorprendió notoriamente a Pili y al profesor Lupin, que solamente atinaron a mirarse, sin saber qué decir. Jasy, en tanto, no podía más que ver al profesor Lupin con gesto de extrañeza, queriendo saber qué ocurría.

—Tengo entendido, señor, que usted es inglés —siguió el señor Asís–Borges, adoptando poco a poco seriedad en su expresión —El _Añete_ cuenta todo tipo de historias al respecto. Y no solamente nuestro periódico, sino los demás diarios mágicos del mundo. Con las cosas como están, no creo que le extrañe que los reporteros se den vuelo con una noticia semejante.

El profesor Lupin asintió sin mucha emoción.

—Si algo se le ofrece de nosotros, sus congéneres americanos, puede pedirlo —ofreció el hombre —Pero si es algo que la Confederación no debe saber… —prosiguió en voz baja —… será mejor que nos veamos en otro momento y lugar, para hablar con libertad. Sinceramente, no me agrada la actitud que pretende tomar la Confederación para con nosotros si efectivamente entramos en guerra, y quiero formar parte de la diferencia, si es que hay la oportunidad de una.

Después de eso, el señor Asís–Borges observó al profesor Lupin con determinación, dando a entender que hablaba en serio. Por su parte, el profesor no esperaba una respuesta así por parte de alguien con un cargo tan importante en ese país, así que le tomó algunos minutos recuperarse de la impresión. Pili, al ver que no era necesaria su intervención en la charla, se hizo cargo de Jasy, que veía a los adultos sin comprender ni una palabra de lo que decían.

—Señor —pudo decirle el profesor Lupin finalmente al señor Asís–Borges —Me alegra… Me alegra mucho que comprenda la situación. Y sí, abusando de su generosidad… quisiera saber si nuestros congéneres argentinos estarían dispuestos a ayudar en la guerra. Aunque de una forma que no es muy convencional.

El señor Asís–Borges asintió, y por la expresión de su rostro, se notaba satisfecho. De pronto, pareció acordarse de algo, porque giró levemente la cabeza hacia donde Pili se había sentado con Jasy en las rodillas, en espera de alguna novedad.

—Señorita Asís–Rinaldi —llamó en español, con tono cordial —Digame una cosa¿qué tiene pensado hacer de ahora en adelante?

—¿Perdón? —dejó escapar la muchacha, sobresaltando a Jasy.

—Es que tengo una excelente idea —anunció el señor Asís–Borges, con una sonrisa de niño malo que los otros tres licántropos (sí, Jasy incluida) captaron con asombro —Miren, matará dos pájaros de un tiro —el hombre adoptó el inglés para que el profesor Lupin también lo comprendiera —Usted, profesor Lupin¿es cierto lo que nos informó este departamento¿Que quiere adoptar oficialmente a la nueva licántropa?

Vio a Jasy de reojo, pero con tanta cordialidad que la chiquilla le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

—Ah… sí, es cierto —respondió el profesor Lupin, extrañado —¿Pero eso qué…?

—Señorita Asís–Rinaldi —el señor Asís–Borges se volvió hacia la susodicha —Respóndame una cosa¿qué sabe de la _adopción inversa_?

Pili se quedó con la boca abierta. Literalmente.

—¿Quiere que inicie eso? —pudo preguntar finalmente.

—¿De qué están hablando? —quiso saber el profesor Lupin.

—Eso… es poco común hoy en día —procedió a explicar el señor Asís–Borges —En América Latina, cuando un mago o bruja menor de edad cumple quince años y es huérfano, tiene derecho a solicitar la _adopción inversa_; o sea, a ser ellos quienes adopten padres. Es un procedimiento similar al que usted acaba de iniciar con la pequeña —indicó a Jasy con una mano —pero más complicado, dado que para ello, tanto el menor de edad como la familia a adoptar son cuidadosamente evaluados por la Secretaría. Además, en este caso la adoptante inversa sería licántropa —frunció el ceño, como si de repente algo estuviera mal en su brillante plan —La familia a adoptar, a juicio de la Secretaría, tendría que estar muy loca o contar con medios para los cuidados especiales de un licántropo, porque si no…

—¡Remus! —llamó una voz femenina —¡Remus, aquí!

La voz venía del final del pasillo, a duras penas se oía entre el alboroto. El profesor Lupin levantó la cabeza todo lo posible, pero fue Pili, encaramada a su asiento después de dejar en el suelo a Jasy (quien se le quedó viendo a la joven con una débil sonrisa, antes de imitarla), quien descubrió el origen de los gritos.

—Profesor —llamó en inglés —Es su mujer.

El profesor no cupo en sí de admiración al distinguir por sí mismo la cabeza llena de rizos de Heather, abriéndose paso entre el gentío. Cuando por fin lo logró, recuperó el aliento con una gran bocanada de aire, antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su marido.

—¡Me tenías preocupada! —exclamó —Remus, cuando leí _El Profeta_ pensé… ¿Nadie salió herido, verdad? —preguntó de pronto, al notar que su esposo no correspondía a su abrazo —¿Todos esos licántropos están bien, cierto?

La pregunta, comprendida a la perfección por el señor Asís–Borges, era sorprendente. A él, al igual que muchos licántropos, le sorprendía sobremanera cualquier muestra de consideración de los magos y brujas _normales_. Y de pronto, escuchar a esa mujer preocuparse no solamente por el compañero de su vida, sino también por los congéneres de éste…

—¡Qué bonita! —exclamó Heather de repente —¿Es la nueva licántropa?

Se había quedado viendo a Jasy, que se había bajado de su asiento para ir a tomarle la mano al profesor Lupin, en tanto observaba a Heather con ojos muy abiertos y asustados.

—Sí, se llama Jasy —respondió el profesor Lupin, quien titubeó antes de proseguir —Ah, Heather… La niña es huérfana, así que considerando que la salvé y ahora parece que le agrado… —la niña se encogió cuando Heather la miró de nuevo, aferrada a la mano del hombre —Inicié los trámites de adopción internacional —soltó finalmente, con gesto cansado.

Contrario a lo que el profesor Lupin esperaba, Heather no se enfadó ni vociferó quejas. En lugar de eso, se arrodilló junto a él, para quedar a la altura de la niña, y le tendió una mano.

—Hola —saludó con una cálida sonrisa, para luego señalarse a sí misma —Heather —pronunció con claridad —¿Tú? —preguntó, indicando a la pequeña.

La niña, ladeando la cabeza con los ojos muy serios, frunció el ceño.

—Jasy —dijo, sin asomo de temor —¿_Taita_? —levantó la vista hacia el profesor Lupin, como queriendo saber qué era exactamente Heather de él.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —se extrañó Heather, viendo a su marido.

El profesor Lupin sonrió, acariciando los rizos de Jasy.

—Pili me dijo en Cuzco… que esa palabra significa _padre_. ¿Ves porqué me ganó por completo?

Heather, conmovida, regresó los ojos a Jasy e impulsivamente, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Disculpe —intervino Pili, dirigiéndose al señor Asís–Borges en español —Eso de la adopción inversa… ¿va en serio¿Sabe de alguna familia que esté lo suficientemente tocada como para… aceptarme de miembro sin poner muchos reparos?

El señor Asís–Borges, por toda respuesta, miró un poco hacia su izquierda.

—Creo que ambos sabemos quiénes podrían aceptarla —respondió.

Y al ver en la misma dirección que aquel apuesto señor, Pili supo que tenía razón.

&&&

_2 de agosto __de 2019._

_Buenos Aires, Argentina._

_Hospital Mágico Multicultural Kuarahi._

Si había un sitio en la Argentina mágica que ofreciera calidez a quien fuera, era el Hospital Kuarahi. Con un total de seis plantas; jardín, cafetería y tienda de regalos incluidos, era muy parecido a un hospital muggle de lo más humilde. Las diferencias obvias estaban en la clase de pacientes que recibía a diario a través de sus cuatro puertas (una por cada punto cardinal), siendo la principal la que daba a la avenida 9 de Julio, la más ancha del país, que compite en dimensiones con el Eje Monumental de Brasilia, en Brasil, que oficialmente es la más ancha del mundo.

Y hablando de Brasil…

Un joven muy moreno, de cabello negro y vestimenta mayormente verde, entró por la puerta principal oriente (la que daba a la avenida 9 de Julio), cargando un ramo de flores. Tras él, tomados de la mano, un chico de ojos color miel y una joven de pálidos cabellos rubios con escandalosas puntas rosadas lo seguían, prestos, viendo por todas partes y riéndose bajito de vez en cuando.

—Por favor —rogó el joven de verde en un español pausado, dirigiéndose a la pareja que lo seguía —Compórtense. Es un hospital.

—¡A la orden, jefe! —bromeó el chico de ojos miel, haciendo un saludo militar.

—No, no —lo cortó la rubia —Acuérdate que es el _campeón_.

El chico de ojos miel, agitando su cabello castaño oscuro (que era un poco largo) asintió.

—¡Ah, sí¡A la orden, _campeón_!

El joven de ropas verdes negó con la cabeza resignadamente, y fue hacia un módulo de información a la derecha de unas puertas dobles enormes.

—Buenos días —saludó cortésmente —Disculpe¿el albergue del hospital?

—Cuarta planta —recitó una bruja de cabello muy largo y oscuro con cara de aburrimiento, vestida con una túnica amarillo pálido (como todos en el hospital) —¿A quién venís a visitar? —inquirió, tomando un fajo de pergaminos y examinándolos.

—A Pilar Asís–Rinaldi.

La bruja, acomodándose un mechón de cabello que le caía en los ojos, frunció el ceño.

—No tengo a nadie con ese nombre —sentenció con firmeza, haciendo el fajo de pergaminos a un lado —Debé estar buscando a alguien más.

El joven de verde, arqueando una ceja, negó con la cabeza.

—Vengo a ver a Pilar Asís–Rinaldi —repitió, un poco impaciente.

La bruja, suspirando con cansancio, hizo amago de revisar sus pergaminos a conciencia, hasta que su expresión pareció la de alguien que recuerda algo de improviso. Sacó un pergamino del fajo y lo leyó rápidamente.

—¡Ah, ya sé de quién hablás! —sonrió levemente —Disculpad, pero con los trámites, se me había olvidado el aviso. Cuarta planta, por favor. Preguntad por el señor Márquez.

El muchacho asintió, no muy convencido de lo ocurrido, y haciéndole una seña a la parejita que lo acompañaba (que se había quedado en la sala de espera, observando cómo un mago parecía sacar flores por la boca), cruzó las enormes puertas dobles junto al módulo.

—¿Porqué te ves tan serio? —quiso saber la rubia, que tenía ojos color azul verdoso.

—Dice la bruja que no hay nadie con ese nombre en el albergue —respondió el de verde.

—¡Debe estar loca! —espetó la rubia —Paulo, tío, Pilar no nos habría dicho que estaba aquí si no fuera cierto. ¿Verdad, Pedro?

El joven de cabello algo largo asintió enfáticamente, en tanto el moreno de verde asentía, acomodándose las flores que cargaba. Llegaron al principio de las escaleras que los llevarían a la cuarta planta y comenzaron a subir.

Paty Bombal, PedroValencia y Paulo Sabedoria no se reunían desde que habían regresado de Reino Unido, donde la Escuela de Magia Orixá, su escuela, fue una de las participantes en el Torneo de las Tres Partes. Paulo, de hecho, había sido elegido como campeón de la escuela, por lo que Pedro y Paty se divertían bromeándolo con el tema. Sin embargo, el motivo de reunión de los tres amigos era para saber de la persona ausente en el grupo de los "P": Pilar Asís–Rinaldi.

Luego que lo sucedido en Machu Picchu saliera en prácticamente todos los periódicos mágicos del mundo, Paulo se preocupó bastante, como el buen novio de Pilar que era. No importando que estuviera en su casa en Brasil, en compañía de sus padres y dos de sus hermanas celebrando que hubiera vuelto entero (pues todavía recordaban el ataque terrorista a Hogwarts), se puso en contacto con Pedro y Paty, ambos en Chile. A Paty la encontró casi enseguida, porque tuvo el buen tino de mandar la carta con el hermano mayor de ella, empleado de la Secretaría de Magia chilena, porque de habérsela enviado a la joven directamente, era capaz de convertirla en un boceto para un nuevo y extravagante vestido muggle. En cuanto a Pedro, que su carta hubiera tardado en obtener respuesta era comprensible: la mayor parte de las vacaciones, su amigo estaba viviendo con sus padres en _Raymi_, pues su padre atendía personalmente su tienda de túnicas.

Lo que los tres habían decidido hacer era contactar a Pilar directamente, así que le enviaron una lechuza. La respuesta que recibieron fue un tanto extraña, tratándose de ella: en lugar de relatarles lo ocurrido a detalle, simplemente les pedía visitarla en el Kuarahi algún fin de semana antes de entrar a las clases. Así que ni tardos ni perezosos, los otros tres "P" se pusieron de acuerdo y viajaron a Argentina en traslador a primera hora de ese viernes. Y como llegaron a la Secretaría de Magia de ese país, fue pan comido pedir informes sobre la ubicación del hospital mágico.

—Llegamos —avisó de pronto Paulo.

Paty y Pedro, que venían tras él, arquearon una ceja.

Estaban ante unas puertas dobles de mimbre, en cuya parte superior había un letrero que decía simplemente _Albergue Perón_. En el mimbre, pintado con verdadero esmero, había una escena multicolor de un mago con cara bonachona, rodeado de varias personas de aspecto desamparado.

—Se nota que los Perón son importantes aquí desde hace años —comentó Pedro, indicando con un gesto el nombre del albergue.

—Bueno, bueno, vamos a por Pilar —indicó Paty con el ceño fruncido —Nos debe un par de explicaciones¿no les parece?

Los chicos asintieron y luego de inhalar profundamente, Paulo abrió las puertas dobles.

Al otro lado, el ambiente era alegre. La sala, llena de camas con base de mimbre, tenía espacio al centro para algunas largas mesas de madera oscura. En ese momento, como era hora del almuerzo, las mesas estaban llenas de niños y algunos jóvenes, en tanto los adultos les servían y se ocupaban de las personas mayores o muy enfermas que no podían abandonar sus lechos. Incluso había un lado dedicado a las madres solteras, que junto a sus camas, tenían sencillas cunas de mimbre dónde recostar a sus hijos, en aquel momento dormidos.

Luego de echarle un vistazo a toda la zona central, Paty sonrió de oreja a oreja al fijarse en una mesa a su derecha.

—¡Allá! —dijo, casi gritando —¡Eh, Pilar, amiga mía!

Una joven delgada, de cabello oscuro, se giró enseguida. Su rostro, ovalado y delgado, era adornado por unos ojos de color verde olivo que brillaron al darse cuenta de quién la llamaba. Se puso de pie, con una mano en alto, y los dos muchachos notaron que con la otra mano, sostenía el hombro de una niña sentada a su izquierda, que la veía con confusión.

—¡Eh, chicos, por aquí! —indicó Pilar.

Sus tres amigos obedecieron, teniendo que sortear a unas cuantas personas a su paso. Luego de un par de minutos, pudieron estar cara a cara con Pilar, notando que su amiga estaba un poco más delgada que antes, pero con una expresión más alegre.

—Me alegra que hayan podido venir —saludó en inglés, para sorpresa de los otros tres —Disculpen el idioma —explicó al instante —Es que no es bueno que Jasy oiga ciertas cosas.

Y meneó la cabeza hacia la niña a su izquierda, una muy bonita de rizos castaños que los vio con atención un segundo antes de, a una seña de Pilar, volver a concentrarse en su comida.

—¿Como qué cosas? —quiso saber de inmediato Paulo.

Y es que aquella situación no había iniciado como había esperado. Se suponía que hablarían de lo ocurrido en el Pastoreo Lunar del mes pasado, para eso le habían escrito en primer lugar, y ahora salía pidiéndoles discreción. Y en otro idioma, además.

—Esperen solamente un segundo —pidió Pilar, antes de agacharse hacia la niña. Habló en un dialecto indígena, seguramente, por la entonación y el acento de las palabras. Lo que sea que haya dicho, obtuvo una sonrisa y un asentimiento de parte de Jasy, que comió tranquilamente —Ahora sí, vengan conmigo. No tardaremos mucho.

Se encaminó a un extremo del albergue que daba a otras puertas dobles de mimbre, las cuales abrió de par en par con mucho cuidado. Los amigos de la chica se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la auténtica terraza a la que salieron, adornada con macetas aquí y allá, cada una con una exuberante planta tropical. Habiendo una mesa de jardín de hierro forjado con sombrilla en dicha terraza y sillas a juego, Pilar fue a tomar asiento. Sus amigos y novio la imitaron.

—Así, cualquiera vive aquí —comentó Paty en broma, para romper el silencio —Ahora, amiga mía¿nos puedes explicar porqué no contestaste la lechuza como acostumbras?

—Antes que nada, todo aquí tiene oídos —advirtió Pilar en inglés —Así que hablen en inglés, por favor. Lo que voy a contarles es… algo delicado.

—¿Delicado en qué sentido? —inqurió Pedro con curiosidad. Y tal como le había pedido Pilar, usaba el inglés.

Pilar suspiró y los miró a todos por turnos.

—Como sabrán, el profesor Lupin estuvo en el Pastoreo —comenzó, con un extraño semblante entre sereno y triste —Vino especialmente a charlar con los licántropos del continente acerca de la guerra que se nos viene encima a todos. No lo supe hasta que llegamos a Machu Picchu, porque…

—Un segundo —paró Paty inesperadamente, y al darse cuenta que hablaba en español, se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar en inglés —¿Lupin también cree que la guerra se le viene encima a todo el mundo? —al ver que Pilar asentía, la rubia resopló con fastidio —¡Ya anda hablando como Max! —se quejó, pero no parecía bromear en absoluto.

—Y mis padres no se quedan atrás —comentó Pedro en aquel momento —Mi padre quiere sacar sus negocios de Chile, pero mi madre le dice que no sea loco. Que de todas formas, la guerra nos va a alcanzar.

Los cuatro jóvenes se dedicaron miradas preocupadas. Claro que sabían de la guerra, de ese conflicto iniciado por Hugo Hagen en la Europa continental, pero nunca se imaginaron que tendrían con él más contacto que el que tuvieron en Hogwarts en junio. Pilar carraspeó, en señal de que seguiría su relato.

Y vaya que lo siguió. No omitió nada, desde el brutal ataque de Yanakilla hacia Jasy hasta su encuentro con el señor Asís–Borges en la Secretaría de Magia, donde le había propuesto el inicio de la adopción inversa. Al escuchar eso último, Paty se llevó una mano a la boca y por primera vez desde que sus amigos la conocían, no tuvo un comentario ocurrente qué decir al respecto.

—Adopción inversa… —musitó Paulo al cabo de unos segundos —Una de mis hermanas trabaja en la Secretaría de Magia de Colombia y es experta en el tema. Pero Pilar¿segura que hay una familia dispuesta a…?

Se detuvo al ver la cara de su novia, que ostentaba una radiante sonrisa. Solamente la había visto así de contenta unas dos o tres veces, entre las que se incluía el día que le pidió que fueran novios. Se preguntó en qué estaba pensando.

—El señor Asís–Borges me ayudó a tramitarlo todo —explicó Pilar, sin desvanecer su sonrisa —Si todo sale bien, cuando inicien nuestras vacaciones de verano tendré una familia nueva. Y me iré a pasar las vacaciones con ella.

—¿Perdón? —se quejó de inmediato Paty —Pilar, siempre pasas las vacaciones de verano conmigo y con Max. ¡Nos la pasamos genial en Santiago! —la rubia hablaba de la ciudad capital de Chile, su país natal —¿De verdad te irás?

Pilar asintió con un aire de madurez y serenidad que los otros tres nunca le habían visto.

—Hasta que no sea mayor de edad, no me iré definitivamente —aclaró, al cabo de unos segundos —Saben que en Argentina, los magos alcanzamos la mayoría de edad a los dieciocho, así que permaneceré aquí y acabaré el colegio. Pero sí puedo ir a pasar las vacaciones con mi familia.

—¿Y se puede saber cuál es la familia que elegiste?

La pregunta de Pedro fue hecha con suma cautela. Todo el asunto, para él, tenía gato encerrado. Tras la adopción inversa que tramitaba su amiga, sentía que se escondía algo grande.

—Claro que puede saberse —Pilar volvió a sonreír, pero de manera más calmada —Se trata de los Lupin. Y sí, sé que se preguntan porqué ellos —añadió, al ver las caras de sus amigos y su novio —Y si prometen no contarlo, con gusto les diré mis razones.

Los otros tres, al instante, se miraron entre sí antes de ver a Pilar y asentir silenciosamente con la cabeza, llevándose la diestra al pecho, a la altura del corazón. La ojiverde se conmovió ante eso, pues hacía mucho que ella y sus amigos no recurrían a ese gesto, con el que juraban calladamente que no hablarían del tema aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Y cuando Pilar les detalló las razones para convertirse en una nueva Lupin, los otros tres "P" supieron que si rompían su promesa, podían perder la vida en el proceso.

(1) Añete_, en guaraní, significa_ verdad.

(2) _La palabra _tike_, en guaraní, quiere decir_ hermana mayor.

(3) Jasy_, en guaraní, tiene dos significados: _luna _y_ mes_. Aquí se toma en cuenta el primero._

(4) _La palabra _kuarahi_, en guaraní, quiere decir _sol.

&&&

_7 de Enero de 2008. __6:40 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_Ah… ¡Hola, gente hermosa! Aquí Bell, reportándose después de una largísimo espera. ¿Serviría de algo decirles que lo siento? Pues si no es así, de todas formas lo diré¡lo siento con el alma! No pude terminar este capi antes de manera satisfactoria, a pesar de tener la idea bastante clara, como adelanté en el capi anterior. Ahora sí, me dejaré de excusas y pasaré a las curiosidades._

_En primera, que no le extrañe en dónde comienza el capi. Este asunto había que liquidarlo, por decirlo de alguna forma. ¡La nueva licántropa! Como ya vieron, su nombre es Jasy, y si todo sale bien, su apellido será Lupin¡qué linda! Aunque no lo crean, se parece físicamente a Heather nomás para que nuestra Flora se enternezca, jajaja. Y claro, para enganchar a nuestro licántropo favorito. Aunque me han dicho también que Pilar les cae genial._

_Ah, Pilar… La explicación del apellido compuesto, con el Asís, me vino tan de repente, que al principio no sabía cómo colarla en este capi (porque tenía que salir en este capi), pero al final, después de un montón de cambios de tamaño de letra, de corrección de párrafos y demás, como que quedó lista. Lo que me recuerda… A Flormania, lectora de Potterfic's, le agradezco mucho que me ayudara con la forma de hablar de los argentinos. Flormania, por betear mi capi (y créanme, nunca había necesitado semejante cosa), muchas gracias._

_Ahora, respecto a que Pilar sea una nueva Lupin… Eso ya lo tenía pensado desde la segunda entrega. Para que vean, que tengo las ideas claras respecto a algunos personajes cuando los saco a la luz. Lo que pasa es que en la pasada entrega, lo principal era el Torneo de las Tres Partes y presentar el inicio del conflicto (o sea, porqué Hagen anda de loquito atacando a tres cuartos de mundo, jajaja), así que ahí no había oportunidad de mostrar nada de lo que ahora se perfila como el inicio de una nueva y maravillosa familia. Lo que también me recuerda… ¡adiós para siempre, Jusid! Nunca me caíste bien y tus apariciones tan esporádicas solamente indicaban una cosa: te marcharías pronto de la saga. Lo siento por ella, pero así soy yo, jajaja._

_Bueno, bueno, creo que es todo de momento. Ya me tardé demasiado en terminar este capi, pero al menos me sirve para acordarme de un par de cosas que tengo que escribir en esta época (en la del fic, que es ya el primer viernes de agosto… ¿A que nadie se acuerda qué está pasando en el fic, pero en otra parte del mundo?). Cuídense mucho, vivan la vida y nos leemos pronto._

_P.D. ¿Cómo les fue en las pasadas fiestas? A mí de lo mejor. ¿Qué les regalaron en Navidad? A mí, dos libros, un cobertor con delfines, un mini juego de plumas, muchos dulces y no me acuerdó qué más, jajaja. ¿Brindaron bien y bonito en Año Nuevo? Yo sí, vaya que brindé, jajaja. ¿Y los regalos del día de Reyes? A mí no me trajeron nada, como que creen que ya estoy grande para eso, pero la rosca estuvo sabrosa, jajaja. ¿Preparados para volver este mes a clases? Yo no, porque hoy volví a servicio social (figúrense, "madrugar" para entrar al servicio a las 8 A.M., no se vale¿o sí). Y ya por último¿tendré listo el capi siguiente para antes del mes que entra? Ah… Mejor no pregunten, jajaja. ¡Adiosín!_


	11. Planificación

_**

* * *

**_

A Luigi, que era fan de Harry Potter tanto como yo. Disfruta esto desde el más allá, angelito.

* * *

**Once: Planificación.**

_2 de agosto de 2019._

_Berlín, Alemania._

_Subsuelo de __la Siegessäule_ (1).

Aquel era el primer fin de semana de agosto y para la mayoría de los jóvenes europeos, el primero de su último mes de vacaciones escolares. En Alemania, los adolescentes escaseaban, dado que el país había disminuido su tasa de natalidad desde hacía más de dos décadas, pero parecía no importar. Los sitios nocturnos seguían recibiendo una clientela considerable.

Así, sitios como el Tiergarten, el principal parque de Berlín y hospedante de la Siegessäule, quedan prácticamente desiertos, excepto para algunos que salen tarde de sus empleos y tienen la oportunidad de contemplar la _Gold-Else_ (2) que la corona con su inmóvil magnificencia aunque sea de lejos. La altísima columna, de sesenta y nueve metros, llama la atención de inmediato en el enorme parque que la aloja. Aunque claro, a algunas personas la miran por algo más que su tamaño, por la diosa en su punta o por su privilegiada ubicación en el Tiergarten.

Uno a uno, varios encapuchados parecen surgir de la nada, atravesando el parque por distintos caminos, hasta llegar a la base de la Siegessäule, donde misteriosamente, desaparecían tras ir rodeando la base con concienzuda rapidez. Un segundo veías a un par de encapuchados reuniéndose y comenzando a caminar alrededor de la base y en cuanto se perdían de vista, no reaparecían. Era como si se los tragara la tierra.

Suposición que no estaba lejos de la realidad. Ciertos magos germanos, cuando los muggles construyeron el mirador de la columna, añadieron una escalera secreta para ir a un subterráneo lejos de las miradas indiscretas. Y es que los magos que habían logrado construir ese misterioso complejo que se extendía hasta setecientos metros bajo tierra eran los Hagen.

El apellido era bien conocido para la comunidad mágica de la Europa continental, pero más para los alemanes. Cada uno de sus miembros había contribuido con lecciones de maldad y horror a formar la historia mágica de Alemania y sus alrededores desde hacía siglos. Así que, cuando Hugo Hagen decidió tener un cuartel general, nada como la _Alemannen Platz_ (3) para ocultarse del ojo vigilante de los magos y brujas que los buscaban a él y a sus seguidores. Desde ese lúgubre lugar, Hagen podía mandar los ataques que quisiera por tiempo indefinido, abandonándolo solamente cuando quería despistar a los contrarios dejándose ver, y que así no descubrieran la que era su residencia casi permanente. Pero en las actuales circunstancias, Hugo Hagen se estaba hartando de ella. Viendo cómo sus seguidores descendían por la amplia y larga escalera de caracol hasta la explanada, se le antojaba castigar a varios de ellos. Por muchos motivos.

Los seguidores de Hagen que iban por primera vez a la Alemannen Platz ese día de agosto, se quedaron estáticos por unos segundos antes de poder hablar. Cuando la escalera de caracol bajaba lo suficiente para dejar ver a plenitud el sitio, lo primero que los dejaba atónitos era el aspecto del mismo. Parecía un gran salón de baile de la realeza muggle de antaño, con un techo alto decorado con innumerables candelabros de cristal, paredes engalanadas con telas exquisitas y un piso de losetas del mármol más brillante, en blanco y negro, como tablero de ajedrez gigante. Al centro de la descomunal estancia, una fuente alta con las estatuas de dos personas (un mago y una bruja, aparentemente) añadía algo de sonido con sus finos y cristalinos chorros de agua.

En el extremo del salón contrario a las escaleras, se distinguía un estrado en el cual, Hugo Hagen podía contemplarlo todo sin levantarse de una silla de oro con las patas en forma de garras de dragón, tapizada en telas oscuras. Con un codo recargado en uno de los apoyabrazos de la silla, el Terror Rubio daba la impresión de estar sumamente concentrado en algo, mientras sus ojos iban vagamente de un lado a otro del salón, el cual poco a poco se iba llenando. Sus seguidores, en especial aquellos a los que quería castigar, se mantenían al margen y apenas estaban frente a él, le dirigían un rápido gesto de reconocimiento con la cabeza o con la mano, antes de reunirse con algunos colegas a charlar.

—Presienten lo que se les viene encima —comentó una voz femenina tras Hagen cuando la concurrencia estuvo casi completa.

Hagen sonrió socarronamente.

—Sí, pero esperemos que eso no los haga renunciar¿verdad, Turner? —inquirió.

Katrina Turner, de pie tras la silla de Hagen, ladeó la cabeza meditabundamente.

—A mí no me lo preguntes —exigió con voz helada —Hay que abordar primero el tema de los triunfos, así quienes fracasaron se confiarán. Luego, podrás castigarlos.

Hagen asintió, sacó la varita de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica negra y alzándola, provocó una ligera pero sonora lluvia de chispas azules.

Los presentes, al verla, dejaron sus infinitas charlas en distintos idiomas, algunos se aplicaron el hechizo _fonotraductor_ que les permitía entender el alemán y se giraron hacia Hagen, prestándole toda su atención. Tal como se pensaba, quienes habían participado en las últimas misiones frustradas se colocaron hasta el final, cerca de la escalera de caracol, como si con ello guardaran una vana esperanza de librarse de algún suplicio.

Poco a poco, el silencio se apoderó de la estancia, en tanto las chispas azules se iban borrando. Los candelabros del techo, totalmente encendidos, bajaron la intensidad de su luz en cuanto Hagen les apuntó con su varita brevemente. Los presentes, cautos, siguieron con la vista fija en el sitio de honor del salón, esperando lo inevitable.

—Bienvenidos sean a la Alemannen Platz —comenzó Hagen.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a varios de los seguidores del hombre, sobre todo a quienes ya habían estado en aquel recinto subterráneo. Pero también los ponía alertas, porque cuando su señor adoptaba un tono de fingida amabilidad, es que planeaba algo.

—Para algunos de ustedes, es su primera visita al salón privado de mi familia —siguió Hagen, como si no hubiera notado las expresiones de asombro que había provocado —Así que les suplico que no causen ningún estropicio. De hacerlo, ni con todos los galeones de su vida podrían pagarlo.

Se hizo un tenso y breve silencio antes que Hagen se pusiera de pie, con varita en mano, y paseara de un lado a otro del estrado pausadamente, analizando cada rincón del salón.

—En primer lugar, quiero recibir a quienes se han adherido recientemente a nuestra causa —Hagen fijó la vista a su izquierda, donde un pequeño grupo de magos que no llevaban túnicas negras, sino de color rojo muy oscuro, le dedicaron una reverencia al estilo oriental —Compañeros asiáticos, sean bienvenidos.

Los magos de las túnicas rojas asintieron con la cabeza, sin pronunciar palabra. Los demás, en tanto, se preguntaban porqué sus capuchas no dejaban ver sus rasgos.

—En segundo lugar, la búsqueda del control de la Europa continental está saliendo a pedir de boca —sonrió con malevolencia —Al menos en Alemania ya no hay resistencia. El ministro Merkel está dispuesto a negociar con nosotros a cambio de dejar tranquilo al país. Y no sólo él, sino que la gran mayoría de la comunidad mágica europea está en las mismas. Sin embargo…

Hizo una pausa, observando a algunas personas al fondo que se removían con nerviosismo, presintiendo lo que diría Hagen a continuación.

—Algunas misiones nos han desprestigiado —espetó sin asomo de piedad, entrecerrando sus ojos azules —Para empezar, la incursión a la Torre Wu, en el jardín Tian Zi. Que vengan al frente los involucrados —exigió con firmeza.

Abriéndose paso, algunos magos del fondo se unieron con una figura que se encontraba enfrente, erguida con actitud orgullosa. A una señal de Hagen, el pequeño grupo dejó sus rostros al descubierto, entre los que se encontraba la dueña de la figura erguida, una mujer de cortísimo cabello rubio, que miraba de vez en cuando a Turner con desprecio.

—Su comportamiento fue inaceptable —comenzó a reprenderlos Hagen —En el sentido de no investigar a fondo los hechizos defensivos de la Torre Wu. De haberlo hecho, no se habían enfrentado a semejante fracaso en la misión que les encomendé.

—¡El fracaso no fue por eso! —replicó en el acto un mago de cabello negro y lacio, con rasgos notoriamente orientales —Entramos a la Torre Wu sin dificultades. El fracaso estuvo en que el ministro no estaba allí cuando llegamos, a pesar de que habíamos confirmado su presencia.

Varios creyeron que el mago de rasgos orientales debía ser nuevo en el grupo para haberle contestado a Hagen de esa forma… nuevo o idiota.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió Hagen con interés —¿Y puede saberse porqué?

El mago de rasgos orientales asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Hallamos rastros del uso de un traslador en el lugar —explicó con calma —Verificamos la oficina de cabo a rabo, así como todo el nivel Huo, antes de irnos de la torre. Así que…

—¿No se les ocurrió pensar que quizá, _alguien_ le avisó del ataque?

La pregunta de Hagen dejó petrificado al mago de rasgos orientales, que se pasó la mano por su cabello negro con gesto entre desesperado y tranquilizador.

—De ninguna manera —intervino desde el grupo de magos de túnicas rojo oscuro una voz suave, inexpresiva y masculina. Hablaba en alemán, pero con fuerte acento asiático —Tai Lin no tiene contacto con muchas personas. Personalmente me he encargado de eso.

Para que se pudiera encargar de que el mismísimo Ministro de Magia chino no tuviera contacto con quien quisiera, ese tipo debía ser importante.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —concluye Hagen tras unos instantes de reflexión de su parte —Pero no resuelve la duda de porqué fracasó la misión¿saben? —se dirigió a la concurrencia entera, que no hizo otra cosa que mirarlo con un ambiguo pavor —Es decir¿cómo pudo el Ministro de Magia chino fabricar un traslador y usarlo justo cuando íbamos por él?

Otro silencio, esta vez de meditación, cayó en aquel salón. Finalmente, Hagen soltó un bufido de impaciencia, como si no pudiera creer la ineptitud de la gente a su alrededor para darle una simple respuesta. Cambió de tema abruptamente.

—Damas y caballeros, díganme una cosa¿no les pedí que buscaran a la campeona de Zen¿Y no me informaron acaso que no aparece por ninguna parte?

Esta vez, un mago de rasgos orientales situado a la derecha de Hagen, sumamente apuesto pero de expresión calculadora en los ojos castaños, se atrevió a hablar.

—Creímos que su amiga de Hoshikino tendría algún indicio —explicó —Pero…

—Suzuhara, sé perfectamente que esa incursión al Templo Amaterasu fue tu idea —lo cortó Hagen de pronto —Te atreviste no solamente a llevarte a varios de mis mejores hombres a una misión menor, sino que peor aún: te diste a conocer. Tus compatriotas ahora te están investigando¿no es así? —al ver el aspecto lívido del oriental, Hagen bufó de nuevo —Una de nuestras reglas es no develar nuestra pertenencia a este grupo y tú la desacataste deliberadamente.

Y apuntándole con la varita, Hagen gritó _¡Crucio!_

Suzuhara cayó pesadamente, retorciéndose entre horribles dolores, a la vista de sus camaradas.

La mueca gélida de Hagen solamente decía lo mucho que se concentraba en realizar la maldición con los peores efectos posibles, a la vez que meditaba otros asuntos. Turner, a su espalda, entrecerró los ojos. No le gustaba presenciar esas escenas, pero a través de los años, se había vuelto insensible a ellas. Si no, hacía mucho que Hagen la había desterrado de su presencia.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Hagen concluyó con la maldición. Suzuhara, sintiéndose libre, se levantó con dificultad, respirando entrecortadamente. Apoyó las manos en las rodillas, exhausto, y se obligó a no mirar a sus compañeros, sintiéndose completamente humillado.

—Siempre deben pensar bien lo que van a decir antes de abrir la boca en mi presencia —les hizo notar el Terror Rubio con una rabia helada, una que contenía con toda la elegancia de la que era capaz —No soy hombre que tolere los errores. Mucho menos suelo perdonarlos fácilmente. Así que, Suzuhara… —miró a quien acababa de torturar con absoluta indiferencia —¿Tienes idea de cómo ganarte mi perdón por esa derrota en el Templo Amaterasu?

Se hizo un nuevo silencio, esta vez expectante. Los presentes querían oír con detalle cuál sería la respuesta de Suzuhara. Debía ser buena si no quería otro Cruciatus.

—Yo… —comenzó el oriental, frunciendo el ceño. Se notaba que se concentraba excesivamente —Lo que usted diga estará bien, señor —musitó finalmente, con la vista baja.

—Bien dicho —Hagen inclinó la cabeza un poco, antes de ordenar —Regresarás a tu país, admitirás los cargos en tu contra y te dejarás encerrar en _Shinitani_ (4).

Suzuhara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, al igual que los magos de las túnicas rojas del otro lado del salón. Era bien sabido por los magos de países con playas en el Pacífico que Shinitani era el nombre de una de las peores cárceles mágicas del mundo. Actualmente, Shinitani era tan temida como lo había sido Azkaban en manos de los dementores.

Suzuhara tragó en seco.

—En ese caso… así lo haré, señor —hizo una profunda y respetuosa reverencia para luego indagar entrecortadamente —Y… hecho eso… ¿qué quiere que…?

—Verás qué magos de los que están ahí pueden ser buenos aliados —lo cortó Hagen de tajo —Planeo hacer una _revisión_ de las prisiones mágicas y ya que has cometido la insensatez de descubrirte en tu país, si haces bien lo que te pido, iremos primero por Shinitani. Tienes una oportunidad de salir pronto de ahí si te comportas, Suzuhara, así que no la desperdicies.

El aludido asintió, comprendiendo plenamente la orden recibida.

—Ahora, respecto a mi encargo en Arabia Saudí… —Hagen cambió de tema, haciendo una mueca de desprecio —¿Dónde están los responsables?

Otro grupo de los del fondo se adelantó, pero a paso lento y firme.

—Les pedí una simple cosa —les espetó Hagen, perdiendo la paciencia a ratos —Una muy sencilla: capturar al campeón de Almira. El muchacho es muy apreciado por el Ministerio de Magia saudita, hubiera sido pan comido dominarlo si teníamos al muchacho de rehén¿y qué obtuvieron? —se calló unos segundos antes de vociferar —¡El muchacho en cuestión los derrotó! Se escapó en sus propias narices, junto con su madre, y ahora no sabemos dónde encontrarlo. Sin contar con que la información de sus clientes también se esfumó en el aire. ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa?

Una de las personas del grupo de la misión en cuestión, inclinándose humildemente, dio un par de pasos al frente. Se bajó la capucha y algunos hombres a su alrededor contuvieron el aliento.

Se trataba de una mujer increíblemente bella, de piel morena y cabellos oscuros, cuyos ojos destacaban en su rostro como dos trozos de brillante obsidiana. Su boca, de labios gruesos y bien delineados, se torció en una sonrisa sutil pero sin lugar a dudas, tentadora. Sin duda era un vivo ejemplar de la belleza femenina de Medio Oriente.

—Pido disculpas, señor —comenzó a hablar la mujer, con una voz suave y acento árabe en sus germanas palabras —De verdad creímos que no sería complicado conseguir al joven. Lo vigilamos atentamente desde que regresó a casa, así fue como decidimos atacar el Aljibe de Morgana, pero no contábamos con que su madre lo pondría fuera de nuestro alcance con el pasaje subterráneo de emergencia. Fue un error de cálculo y espero que nos conceda benevolencia.

Cuando la mujer concluyó, muchos dudaban que Hagen no la castigara. La misión al Aljibe de Morgana, a pesar de haber causado daños considerables y algunas muertes, no había logrado su objetivo principal. El Terror Rubio hizo un movimiento con la mano que empuñaba la varita.

—Tus cálculos son demasiado efectivos la mayor parte de las veces, Ecevit —se extrañó Hagen con expresión ligeramente desconcertada —¿Porqué fallaron esta vez?

—Con todo respeto, señor, hacía mucho que no viajaba a Arabia Saudí. La estructura mágica de ese país ya me era desconocida.

Hagen, después de observarla por largo rato y para asombro de algunos de sus seguidores, la dejó en paz. Eso hizo que Ecevit sonriera de manera imperceptible, con malicia.

Aquel gesto desconcertó a los caballeros presentes, dado que le daba a la tal Ecevit la imagen misma de una cazadora, dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de conseguir a cualquier presa que se le diera la gana. Lo cual, por cierto, no estaba lejos de la realidad.

Tansu Ecevit era conocida por ser una brillante estratega. Después de Hagen y Turner, quien tenía las riendas de las misiones era esa mujer tan fría y calculadora como hermosa y educada. Su porte era el de alguien acostumbrado a ordenar y ser obedecido; además, mandando lo que fuera con ese tono cordial e incitador, casi nadie se le oponía. Y sus vastos conocimientos acerca de la política mágica y muggle la hacían una aliada sumamente valiosa; más ahora que Hagen estaba a punto de entrar en tratos con el Ministro de Magia alemán para tomar posesión del país.

Alemania, al menos la parte mágica, estaba vencida. A pesar de la ayuda internacional que había recibido en las últimas semanas, los magos germanos no lograron detener los ataques ordenados por el Terror Rubio, con los cuales iba ganando poder poco a poco. Merkel, preocupado, había alertado al canciller muggle de la situación, pero únicamente para que estuviera al tanto: como tristemente le aclaró, no había mucho que los muggles pudieran hacer para salvarse. Si Hagen conseguía el control de la Alemania mágica, la comunidad muggle se vería seriamente afectada.

El ataque a la Marienplatz en Munich, con el que Hagen anunció su regreso, era el mejor ejemplo de lo que le esperaba a quien se atreviera a oponérsele. Hagen no solía tener misericordia con nada ni con nadie, puesto que en ese ataque había matado a su propia familia. Lo único que lo contrarió aquella vez fue comprobar que su primo Karl no había fallecido también, pero eso era un fallo menor. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo tendría a sus pies, rogando clemencia.

Ese pensamiento, que le vino de repente a la mente, en vez de desesperarlo más, lo tranquilizó. Estaba seguro que su primo no podría mantenerse escondido por mucho tiempo, nunca había sido ese tipo de hombre. Como había demostrado años atrás, Karl Hagen era la clase de persona que busca la manera de servir a su nación aunque fuera desde el otro lado del mundo, sin pensar siquiera en recibir recompensa, sino en volver a su tierra natal algún día sin temer represalias y con su familia a su lado. Y pensar que pudo ser peor que él si se lo hubiera propuesto… Maldita la hora en que su primo había conocido a Isa Klaus.

Y recordando a aquella mujer, Hagen se llevó una mano a la cicatriz en su mejilla, recorriéndola lentamente con los dedos. Si había algo que tanto él como la mayoría de su familia despreciaba con el alma era a cualquier hijo de muggles que se hiciera llamar "mago". Los _sangre sucia_ tenían los mismos derechos que los magos sangre limpia y no era nada justo; más cuandos e estaban multiplicando. Y estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso en cuanto el idiota de Merkel firmara la rendición del Ministerio de Magia alemán.

—Ecevit —llamó de pronto, sobresaltando a unos cuantos —¿Cómo va el Tratado?

La mujer, al escuchar que la llamaban, adoptó una expresión netamente profesional.

—Los términos del Tratado han sido redactados tal como lo pidió, señor. Personalmente me encargué de que no quedara ninguna laguna en las cláusulas, para evitar cualquier alegato por parte del señor Merkel. Está dispuesto que se firme la próxima semana.

Hagen asintió.

—Romanov —llamó, dirigiéndose a la rubia altísima que había formado parte del grupo que incursionó a la Torre Wu —Te quiero de testigo para la firma del Tratado. Y a ti también, Turner.

La morena aludida se limitó a asentir. Sabía que Romanov no le quitaba la vista de encima, así como el motivo para semenjante comportamiento: quería su puesto. Romanov hacía, deshacía y peleaba como nadie para Hagen y éste, en contra de lo que esperaba, nunca la tomaba en cuanta. Turner nunca quiso sobrepasarla, pero eso hubiera sido imposible: Romanov, si algo tenía al momento de enfrascarse en una misión, era un fanatismo desmesurado a demostrar fe en la causa. Y alguien así no le convenía a Hagen como segunda al mando.

—En ese caso, que la firma sea el sábado de la próxima semana —pidió Hagen con impaciencia —No quiero tardar demasiado, podría hacer que Merkel se confiara e intentara alguna jugarreta.

Al oír la fecha, Turner arqueó levemente las cejas.

—Señor —llamó, captando la atención de todos en el salón —¿No me había encargado una misión para ese día?

Hagen frunció el entrecejo con fastidio.

—Ah, sí, se me estaba olvidando —masculló, recordando —Entonces que la firma sea…

—No me espere, señor —lo interrumpió Turner con fría delicadeza —Sé que el Tratado es muy importante. Mejor lleve a alguien más de testigo.

Hagen asintió.

—Foss, tú serás el otro testigo.

El aludido, um hombre muy alto de cabellos rubios y luciendo una túnica negra que lucía costosa, asintió a la vez que esbozaba una leve mueca de satisfacción que no pasó desapercibida para casi nadie. Era bien sabido que Foss, como Romanov, querían llegar a donde Turner y Ecevit estaban ahora, sin importar el costo. La diferencia estaba en que Foss, en las misiones, conservaba gran parte de su sentido común a pesar de las circunstancias.

—No crean que he terminado —soltó de pronto, haciendo que unos cuantos magos del fondo sintieran un escalofrío —Romanov¿me quieres explicar porqué se te ocurrió llevar al Londres muggle a los dementores? Fue un acto totalmente irresponsable. Ahora los aurores saben a qué atenerse respecto a nosotros.

—Señor, creí que eso haría más rápida la caída de Reino Unido —se defendió la rubia.

—Tal vez, pero conocías mis intenciones. No quería que se supiera de mi alianza con los dementores sino hasta que asumiera oficialmente el mando de la Alemania mágica. Sin embargo… —Hagen miró de reojo a Turner, quien no lo veía a él, sino a un punto incierto en la multitud ahí reunida —Tengo informes de que el ataque sirvió para que los británicos empiecen a desconfiar de su actual ministro. Y esa situación puede ser la clave para no castigarte.

Romanov, a pesar de haber adoptado una expresión gélida, vacilaba entre la frustración y el regocijo. Si Hagen tenía informes de cómo estaban las cosas en Reino Unido, era por la estúpida de Turner; empero, si el ataque al Londres muggle no le acarreaba una reprimenda, podía respirar tranquila, al menos de momento.

—A partir de que tenga el control del Ministerio alemán, será mucho más sencillo que les haga llegar sus distintas misiones —informó el Terror Rubio, paseando lentamente frente a ellos, de un lado a otro, observando concienzudamente las reacciones que provocaban sus palabras —Si alguno tiene que cubrir sus huellas en sus respectivos países, tendrá todo agosto para ello. Las actividades normales se reanudarán en septiembre, a menos que surja algo extraordinario. Pueden retirarse.

Los presentes, inclinándose brevemente en actitud respetuosa, comenzaron a dispersarse, listos para salir de la Alemannen Platz en grupos compactos. Muchos murmuraban conjeturas acerca de lo que les esperaba ahora que su líder manejaría su propia patria, pero unos cuantos se retiraban en completo silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos.

—Turner —llamó Hagen tras unos instantes, aprovechando el pequeño alboroto que causaban los presentes —Espero que la misión salga a pedir de boca. Sabes que es importante.

La mujer respondió a ello con una inclinación de cabeza, imperturbable.

—En cuanto tengas novedades, búscame —ordenó Hagen, antes de marcharse con los magos de túnicas rojas, que aparentemente lo estaban esperando.

—Esto sí que es interesante.

El susurro, lejos de provocarle un respingo a Turner, solamente la hizo sonreír levemente.

—Déjate de tonterías —masculló la morena, molesta e incómoda —¿Qué es lo interesante?

Ladeó la cabeza, para encontrarse con un hombre bien parecido de ojos color azul claro, que recordaban al cielo de la mañana. Era lo único que delataba quién era, porque por lo demás, no era como lo recordaba.

—¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello esta vez? —quiso saber Turner.

—Un par de hechizos metamórficos, un tinte muggle y una poción enteramente mía —respondió el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros y tocando con los dedos un mechón de su corto cabello negro azulado —Aunque a decir verdad, no me gusta… Y eso que se parece bastante a mi color natural.

—Voy a pensar que te gusta cambiar de aspecto solamente por diversión —masculló Turner, reprimiendo una sonrisa divertida —¿Qué tienes para mí?

—Aquí no —indicó el hombre, poniéndose repentinamente serio —El sábado, tal como acordamos. Y le llevaré los papeles que necesita, señorita —añadió de pronto en voz muy alta.

Turner miró de reojo a su alrededor. Romanov estaba a poca distancia de ellos, observándolos con suspicacia y una mueca de contrariedad en el rostro.

—Muy bien, Onassis, estaré esperándolos —Turner le siguió la corriente al hombre, al menos hasta que Romanov se marchó —Esa tipa me está preocupando —susurró al segundo siguiente —Cuando fui a Londres después de lo de la Torre Wu, me anduvo siguiendo. Y el día que cenamos en el Kohlröserl tuvo el descaro de preguntarme si compré mucho en Oxford Street.

—Al menos no sabe a qué fuiste —aventuró Orestes Onassis, cruzándose de brazos —Ahora salgamos de aquí, antes que alguien más se nos quede viendo como Romanov.

Turner asintió y al cabo de varios minutos, se encontraban atravesando la Alemannen Platz, en dirección a las escaleras y conversando con toda la naturalidad posible, considerando las circunstancias. A los oídos de los rezagados que todavía quedaban, las frases que se dirigieron eran escasas y hechas con un tono indiferente y profesional. Sin embargo, tras ellos iba Foss, quien no se tragaba el cuento de que eran simples compañeros en una inusual campaña. Él estaba seguro que algo se traían, dándole una rabia enorme que fueran dos de los seguidores de Hagen con más secretos a su alrededor. Musitó un par de maldiciones en alemán antes de sobresaltarse con la frase que alguien le dedicó a sus espaldas.

—Ese vocabulario, Foss, no es digno de alguien de tu alcurnia.

El rubio giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la figura altiva y sugestiva de Ecevit.

—¿Tú qué sabes de mi alcurnia, Ecevit? —renegó Foss en el acto.

—Sé, por ejemplo, que tu familia ha estado en los más altos cargos del Ministerio alemán por siglos —comenzó a recitar Ecevit con total ligereza, que no correspondía a la imagen enteramente profesional que ofrecía ante Hagen —También sé que la mayor parte de los Foss están de acuerdo con nuestras ideas, pero cuidan sus apariencias. Y sé, por último, que eres el único que toma medidas tan radicales para restaurar la pureza de sangre en esta tierra.

Foss la miró con un naciente respeto y admiración.

—Ahora comprendo porqué el señor Hagen te tiene en tan alta estima —admitió muy a su pesar —Deberías darme algunas lecciones, Ecevit.

La mujer, por toda respuesta, le dedicó una sonrisa seductora.

—Cuando quieras —aceptó —Siempre y cuando me invites una copa. ¿Has oído del Kohlroserl? Quiero conocerlo desde la primera vez que visité este país.

Foss asintió con deleite.

—Deberías saber que mi familia tiene entrada preferente ahí —comentó arrogantemente.

Ante eso, Ecevit acentuó un poco su sonrisa.

—Entonces, avísame cuando tengas tiempo —pidió, pasando a su lado en dirección a las escaleras —Iré a mi país a arreglar algunos asuntos, pero regreso para septiembre. Nos veremos.

Y se alejó, dejando a Foss realmente fascinado por su belleza y su firme actitud.

&&&

_10 de agosto de 2019._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cementerio Fallen Souls _(5)

A pesar de ser agosto, aquella mañana de sábado amaneció ligeramente nublada y fría. Con la repentina y débil niebla que se estaba formando, no era un día muy adecuado para ir a visitar un cementerio y menos a temprana hora. Pero hubo quien lo hizo.

—Por aquí.

Katrina Themis Turner nunca faltaba a Fallen Souls ese día, por muy ocupada que estuviera. Siempre, sin importar dónde estaba ni qué hacía, se las ingeniaba para ver a sus seres queridos aunque fuera por unos minutos. La diferencia ese año era que no iría sola.

—Lindo lugar para descansar en paz —aventuró un hombre de cabello negro azulado, usando la mano derecha para cubrirse los ojos de la escasa luz solar —¿Aquí está toda tu familia?

Katrina negó con la cabeza.

—Aquí está Kelly porque ella y Anthony lo dispusieron. Creí que te lo había contado, Orestes.

El hombre a su espalda, bajando la mano, negó con la cabeza.

—No eres muy parlanchina en lo que se refiere a la familia —le recordó.

Anduvieron varios metros entre pasillos de losas de piedra bordeados de gruesos árboles que comenzaban a perder las hojas, hasta llegar a una bifurcación a la izquierda que Katrina tomó sin titubear. Orestes Onassis la siguió, volviendo a cubrirse los ojos para no deslumbrarse por el sol, que comenzaba a calarle a pesar de la niebla.

—En el mausoleo de la familia no podía estar —comentó de pronto Katrina, esquivando un par de lápidas deterioradas por el tiempo en las que a duras penas se distinguían letras —El abuelo Turner era muy… especial. No le gustaban los muggles y cuando papá se casó con mamá, pues…

Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, pero una tenue sonrisa de orgullo.

—Papá mandó hacer otro mausoleo, especialmente para la familia, pero… Bueno, Kelly había dejado claro que si se casaba, quería que la enterraran junto a su marido y sus hijos —sonrió con nostalgia —Estaba tan segura que tendría su propia familia…

Suspiró con pesadumbre. El tema de su gemela era caso cerrado, al menos en parte, por lo que recordarla se había vuelto cada vez menos doloroso con el correr de los años.

—¿Y ésos? —inquirió de pronto Orestes a sus espaldas —¿Quiénes son?

Katrina salió de su ensimismamiento, para echar un vistazo en la dirección que le indicaba su acompañante con la mano izquierda, en la que sujetaba un gran ramo de lirios lilas.

—Creo… que son Anthony… y Kane —musitó Katrina con un nudo en la garganta, divisando dos difuminadas siluetas a través de la niebla —No creí que vinieran a esta hora.

—¿Nunca te los has encontrado? —se extrañó Orestes.

—Nunca vengo a la misma hora. Ahora veo porqué… A veces, cuando llegaba, ya había flores en la tumba —explicó Katrina, tragando saliva —Creí que vendría Anthony solo, pero…

Se obligó a guardar silencio, pues sus pasos comenzaban a resonar con un eco demasiado intenso para su gusto, delatando su presencia. A los poco segundos, el señor Poe y su hijo menor, desconcertados, giraron las cabezas con expresión de no saber quién estaría en aquel solitario cementerio a esa hora de la mañana.

—Katy… —susurró el señor Poe, sorprendido —Creí que…

Miró de reojo a su hijo, que tenía la vista fija en la pareja que se acercaba a paso firme pero lento, y pronto los ojos grises del chico se desviaron al ramo que Orestes cargaba.

—Gracias, señor —dijo serenamente —Son para mamá¿verdad, tía Katrina?

Se dirigió a la mujer, quien asintió con una vaga sonrisa, dejando atónito al señor Poe.

—Walter, tú… ¿de dónde conoces a Katy?

El aludido, arqueando sus castañas cejas, negó pesadamente con la cabeza.

—Saludemos a mamá primero¿sí? —pidió.

Anthony no pudo estar más de acuerdo, así que con un gesto de mano, invitó a Katrina y a Orestes a acercarse.

La tumba frente a la que estaban era, aparentemente, como cualquier otra sepultura muggle. Una lápida blanca, con letras gradabas en color rojo, rezaba:

_Kelly Desdémona Poe_

_Nacida el 24 de noviembre de 1981_

_Fallecida el 10 de agosto de 2006._

_Gracias por el regalo viviente que me dejaste en el mundo._

_Con amor, Anthony._

Katrina siempre leía eso con un nudo en la garganta que no desaparecía fácilmente, ni siquiera cuando sacaba la varita y realizaba un floreado movimiento para aparecer una corona de lirios lilas idénticos a los del ramo que llevaba Orestes. Al depositar la corona sobre la lápida, Katrina rozaba con los dedos el nombre de su hermana, sonriendo con nostalgia, y charlaba con el aire de épocas pasadas, como si fuera Kelly quien la escuchara, tal como lo hacía en vida: con una sonrisa tierna y deseosa de algún día, realizar hazañas semejantes a las que relataba su gemela.

Ese año, sin embargo, depositó la corona de lirios y acarició el nombre de su hermana, pero no habló. Ahora venía acompañada y la habrían juzgado loca por hablar sin ton ni son, aunque seguramente la hubieran comprendido al cabo de unos segundos.

—Mamá, mira. Ya conozco a tía Katrina.

La mujer, dando un respingo, alzó la mirada de golpe. Tras ella, Walter tenía fija la mirada en la lápida de Kelly, con expresión neutra. En una mano, sostenía una única cosa: un pergamino atado con un listón lila, que al cabo de unos segundos, el chico desenrolló para mostrar que no era muy largo, si acaso del tamaño de una hoja de papel muggle. Walter se aclaró la garganta y leyó.

_Querido Kane:_

_Escribo estas líneas __ante la ventana de mi dormitorio, injustamente encerrada en casa por el desconsiderado de tu padre que se ha aprovechado de mi permiso por maternidad. ¡Hombres! Ya verás, tú serás igual, por mucho que te esfuerces en aparentar lo contrario._

_Cuánto me alegro que vengas en camino¡brinqué de felicidad al enterarme! No hace ni un año que conocí al hombre maravilloso que es tu padre y ya voy a tenerte. Me gustaría que Katy estuviera aquí para darle la noticia (no pude dársela la última vez que nos vimos, hace un mes), pero últimamente tiene mucho trabajo._

_Ah, es que no sabes… Ella es todo un caso. Es mucho mejor que yo en varias cosas, si quieres mi opinión, como tratar con criaturas mágicas, y eso que a las dos nos encantan. ¡Consiguió acercarse a una quimera en Creta hace cuatro meses y no acabó rostizada! Me lo contó entre risas, porque se salvó al caerse frente a la criatura al intentar lanzarle un hechizo. Sí, Katy es todo un caso._

_Kane, debo informarte, desde este momento, que Katy __no se anda con rodeos, sabe lo que quiere y si hay que luchar para conseguirlo, lo hace. Yo soy así, pero la diferencia entre ambas es que yo sé mantener la cabeza fría cuando hace falta, ella no. Cuando se exalta, no hay quien pueda con ella; ni siquiera yo. Pero eso sí, es leal a morir. Igual que yo._

_Jim vino a visitarme hace una semana. ¿Adivina¡Su esposa va a tener un bebé! Sonreía tanto que creí que le habían echado alguna maldición para que no pudiera quitarse el gesto de la cara. Aseguró que era lo mejor que le había pasado en lo que llevaba de vida, lo que en él, es una frase común. Y disculpó a Charles por no venir, pero tuvo que llevar a Becky al doctor muggle de último minuto, porque se lastimó una muñeca al trepar a un árbol._

_Charlar con Jim me ha hecho mucho bien. Me contó los últimos cotilleos del Cuartel, como que Fonteyn se casó "por obligación" con aquella muggle a la que embarazó, pero que se le ve sospech__osamente contento por ello. También dicen que el famoso Harry Potter sí está casado, porque dicen que hace poco tuvo una hija en San Mungo¿aún no sabes quién es Harry Potter? Querido Kane, lo sabrás pronto, ya verás. Y también comentan que Holmes ha estado más insoportable que de costumbre, porque Wilson avisó que por más galeones que le ofrezcan, su renuncia es irrevocable. Jim y yo estuvimos algunas horas aventurando qué es cierto y qué no, como cuando oíamos chismes en el colegio, y nos divertimos mucho._

_Te preguntarás, y con justa razón, porqué te escribo todo esto__ si es que te lo contaré cuando nazcas. Y la respuesta es sencilla: quiero vencer a la memoria. Hay ocasiones en que, por más que nos esforcemos, no recordamos sino sucesos muy marcados, sean buenos o malos, y a través de estas líneas, quiero que tú recuerdes por mí lo que era vivir normalmente, sin presiones ni amenazas de ningún tipo… Y que sepas que tanto Katy como yo contribuimos a hacer un mundo mejor para vivir._

_No sé porqué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento cada vez que Katy viene. Me alegro demasiado al verla, la abrazo, la bromeo y charlo con ella como si no fuera __a haber una próxima vez. ¿Crees que es por ese trabajo en la Europa continental que era mío, pero acabó haciendo ella? No sé, tal vez temo que la próxima lechuza que me llegue, sea anunciándome su muerte, pero mantengo la esperanza. Katy es muy fuerte y determinada, sabe cuidarse._

_Cariño, oigo pasos afuera, debe ser tu hermana mayor, Gwen, que quiere que vayamos a la plaza del pueblo a ver cómo instalan un pequeño circo que acaba de llegar. Debes saber, Kane, que Gwen es una señorita muy pulcra, a pesar de tener casi doce años. Solamente sale a divertirse cuando ha terminado sus tareas. Dice que se lo enseñó su madre… Sí, yo no soy su madre, pero la quiero mucho. Es una chica tenaz, que de haber sido bruja, __habría sido brillante. Aquí entre nos, me encanta la carita que pone cada vez que hago algo de magia frente a ella¡es tan graciosa y feliz! Me divierto mucho contándole cosas de los magos, y pide con fervor que un día la lleve a pasear al Callejón Diagon o a Hogsmeade._

_Bien, creo que te he dicho lo que quería, así que ataré este pergamino junto con todos los demás que te he escrito desde que me enteré que nacerías, y veré que Gwen desayune como se debe antes de irnos a la plaza. Anthony, su padre y el tuyo, sale del trabajo temprano, así que si ve a una hija y a una esposa felices de verlo y arrastrarlo al circo, seguro se pone contento. Ay, Kane, cuando conozcas a tu padre, espero que lo quieras tanto como lo quiero yo. Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que solamente ha existido una persona que ha querido a Anthony como lo quiero yo: Morgan, la madre de Gwen. Descansa en paz, Morgan, que yo cuidaré de tu familia ahora, dado que ahora también lo es mía._

_Nos veremos en otro momento, Kane, tal vez cuando Katy venga de nuevo al país, que será en una semana. Caray, para entonces ya será agosto y el calor no me dejará en paz. ¿No quisieras nacer ya, cariño? Descuida, es una broma. Llega cuando quieras, que te recibiré con los brazos abiertos._

_Con amor:_

_Tu madre._

_P.D. ¿Te gusta el nombre de Kane, verdad? Katy y yo lo elegimos, porque comienza con la misma letra que los nuestros. Además, a mí me gusta porque viene del país de tu padre. ¿Te he dicho ya que eres descendiente de un galés de pura cepa? Este país es hermoso. Te lo mostraré con mucho gusto… Y verás que la magia no solamente es para los magos._

Cuando terminó, Walter notó que Katrina tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no se preocupaba por enjugarse. Tuvo que ser Orestes quien, después de depositar el ramo de lirios sobre la tumba de Kelly, le tendiera un pañuelo bordado con grecas azules en los bordes.

—Encontré esto en el desván de la casa, mamá, en un baúl —explicó Walter en un susurro, pero no se dirigía a ninguno de los presentes: miraba fijamente la lápida de su madre, donde estaba escrita la fecha de su muerte —Papá me contó que el baúl era tuyo, de cuando ibas al colegio, y que se salvó el día que nací porque lo habías hechizado. Ahí guardó todo lo que era tuyo… Al menos todo lo que sobrevivió ese día.

Katrina, aceptando el pañuelo de Orestes, no pudo reprimir un gemido: sabía de qué hablaba Walter. Recordar cómo habían ocurrido las cosas aquel día de hacía trece años, por más que lo intentara, no dejaría de doler jamás. Se sentía terriblemente culpable…

—Yo también quiero vencer a la memoria¿sabes? —comentó de pronto Walter, con un dejo de alegría, acuclillándose ante la tumba —Escribo mucho. Danielle, una de mis amigas, me regaló una libreta fantástica¿sabías que hay libretas que escondes lo que pones en ellas cuando hace falta? Me sorprendí mucho la primera vez que la usé, y eso que Danielle me explicó cómo se usa… Ser mago es genial, mamá. Por eso yo también agradezco el regalo que me dejaste en el mundo, aunque no sea precisamente una cosa viviente.

El jovencito sonrió levemente, enderezándose, y su padre se colocó a su lado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—Kelly… —susurró Katrina entrecortadamente, mirando el nombre de su gemela fallecida —Muchas gracias por no dejarme sola…

Se cubrió el rostro con el pañuelo, para luego sentir que alguien le posaba una mano en un hombro. Movió los ojos y descubrió a Orestes dedicándole una sonrisa de consuelo.

—¿Quieres venir a comer, Katy? —inquirió el señor Poe de repente, intentando sonar tan sereno como de costumbre —Hoy habrá pastel de chocolate hecho especialmente por mi madre.

Katrina frunció el ceño ante la cara de su cuñado, que había adoptado una ligera sonrisa. Pero de pronto, cayó en la cuenta del motivo para una fiesta: sería muy el aniversario de la muerte de Kelly, pero también era el cumpleaños de su sobrino. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?

—Iré, por supuesto —asintió en el acto, limpiándose algunas lágrimas que le quedaban en las mejillas —Pero antes tenemos… —miró a Orestes de reojo, quien a pesar de sí mismo, vio su reloj de pulsera con cierta preocupación —Tengo que hacer algo.

El señor Poe asintió.

—Nos vemos más tarde, tía Katrina —se comenzó a despedir Walter —Espero que te guste el pastel de chocolate.

Katrina, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, soltó una ligera risa que no parecía concordar con su entorno. Se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un poco el sonido, y asintió.

—Kane, debes saber que me enloquece el pastel de chocolate.

Walter sonrió, agitó una mano y comenzó a andar junto a su padre, que únicamente le dedicó a Katrina un movimiento de cabeza que bien podía significar "Hasta pronto".

—La familia es un tesoro —comentó Orestes de pronto, repentinamente serio —Por ellos peleamos, Katrina. Que no se nos olvide nunca. Y lamento arruinar el momento —consultó de nuevo su reloj, de correa color azul oscuro y con las manecillas adornadas por diminutos diamantes —Pero vamos retrasados.

La mujer asintió, le echó un último vistazo a la lápida de Kelly y sonrió con nostalgia.

—Hasta la próxima, hermana —murmuró con emoción.

Y al alejarse, recordó lo que Kelly solía responderle en vida ante aquella frase.

_Hasta nunca, hermana, si sigues de loca._

&&&

_10 de agosto de 2019._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Sala de las Profecías, Departamento de Misterios, Ministerio de Magia_.

Nunca en su vida creyó que volvería a pisar ese lugar, no desde que lo había hecho varios años atrás, conducida por lo que parecía una cuestión de vida o muerte, y resultó en tragedia. No sabía si alegrarse o enfadarse con sus superiores¿pero qué remedio le quedaba? El ofrecimiento de aquel cargo había caído del cielo, era la oportunidad perfecta.

Ahora solamente quedaba armar un buen plan. Ese lugar estaba tan bien protegido que cualquier movimiento en falso podría acarrear graves consecuencias. Pero en sí, ella no quería robar nada¿cierto? Le intrigaban las palabras que le habían enviado, más porque creyó haberlas visto antes, en una ocasión en que le permitieron leer los registros de las profecías guardadas. Cierto, no era devota de creer en profecías, pero desde su directa intervención en una de ellas, ya no podía desdeñarlas del todo. Sin embargo, opinaba que por más que las palabras de algún vidente lo anunciaran, cada quien era libre de crearse su propio destino.

Así, rondó las estanterías de madera, que por lo que pudo observar, no habían cambiado gran cosa: seguían siendo altas y oscuras, con miles de esferas de cristal llenas de polvo. Miró los números en las estanterías, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos, y pronto estuvo cerca de aquella que en el pasado, había contenido algo que le arruinó la vida a un inocente.

Suspirando, se alejó un poco, queriendo despejarse la mente y dejar los recuerdos a raya. Pero entonces, sin darse cuenta, se internó en un pasillo que no conocía, y decidida, encendió la varita (hacía mucho que las antorchas más cercanas ya no le iluminaban el camino) para tener mayor visibilidad. Ese pasillo, aparentemente, era como el resto, pero había algo que…

Se detuvo un solo instante para vislumbrar el número del pasillo, pero no lo encontró. Frunciendo el ceño, siguió avanzando, pero con mayor lentitud y sigilo que antes. Ahora sí que se estaba volviendo loca¿quién querría atacarla en ese lugar? Aún así, el ambiente no ayudaba a quitarle esa extraña sensación de que algo ocurriría.

Siguió caminando, escuchando cómo sus pasos resonaban por el lugar, cuando distraídamente posó los ojos en una esfera de cristal de las muchas que había ahí. La hubiera pasado de largo si no hubiera sido porque debajo de ella, como en el resto, había una pequeña placa metálica con una inscripción que llamó poderosamente su atención.

_SPT__ (q.e.p.d.) a HAH_

_ICS__, YLM, MEK y HHP, DEM, (¿?) otros no identificados._

Las letras se le quedaron grabadas en la retinas, como si alguien le hubiera colocado un cartel frente a la cara que no pudiera despegársele. Negando frenéticamente con la cabeza, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, a trompicones, queriendo alejarse de allí lo más pronto posible. Se sentía aterrorizada, pero a la vez su cerebro, trabajando a mil por hora, comenzaba a comprender…

—No, no… —susurró en tono de súplica, queriendo en vano anular con eso la conclusión a la que estaba llegando —Ella no, por favor, ella no…

Al chocar con la estantería contraria a la que observaba, reaccionó bruscamente, inhaló con lentitud para tranquilizarse y echando a andar, quería encontrar alguna explicación lógica para lo que acababa de ver. ¿Porqué tuvo que tocarle precisamente a ella ese duro trance? El empleo venía con sus malos ratos, cierto, pero hasta la fecha, nunca le había tocado uno así. Más que antes, más que otra cosa, deseaba salir de esa sala, entrar a su despacho y ponerse a trabajar en lo que recién le había llegado esa mañana con una lechuza. Era un insignificante trozo de pergamino, bastante viejo, con anotaciones al reverso que indicaban la posible interpretación del párrafo en el anverso, pero además, había otro pergamino, con una sola línea, que por ahora no le importaba. Solamente quería el pergamino viejo, el que decía más cosas, porque ahí estaban sus respuestas. Y quizá, con la suerte que tenía, la desgracia para su familia.

Al llegar a la sala circular que servía de entrada a la mayoría de las salas del Departamento de Misterios, pudo apagar la varita al tiempo que ordenaba a la nada con voz enérgica.

—Quiero ver la salida¡ahora!

Enseguida, una puerta que daba a un pasillo iluminado con antorchas normales se abrió y pudo dejar la sala circular negra y sus antorchas con llamas azuladas. Anduvo con la cabeza baja, sacando conclusiones aún, cuando escuchó pasos que no eran los suyos. Cosa rara, si se consideraba que ya era tarde y que pocos estaban autorizados a rondar por ahí. Sacando la varita, se puso en guardia.

—¿Señora?

La pregunta, hecha con extrañeza y alivio a un tiempo, la sobresaltó.

—¡Vaya susto! —exclamó, bajando la varita sin dejar de aferrarla con fuerza —¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas, muchacho¿Qué, nunca descansas?

El aludido, un hombre de aspecto joven con revuelto cabello castaño, hizo una mueca.

—Claro que descanso, pero tuve una diligencia complicada que apenas terminé hace… —miró su reloj con sus ojos grises —… Diez minutos. Ya me iba, pero creí oír algo, así que…

—Ya, ya —ella frunció el ceño un poco, analizando al hombre —Pero dime¿cómo sé que eres tú realmente y no alguien más?

—Vamos, señora, eso es fácil, pregúnteme lo que sea.

La mujer torció la boca ligeramente, concentrándose.

—¿Qué esconde Abil Nicté Graham en la mano derecha, que siempre lleva enguantada?

El hombre, arqueando las cejas, soltó un silbido.

—El tatuaje que le hicieron en Calmécac.

La mujer asintió, suspirando.

—Sí que es paranoica, señora —resopló el hombre.

—El ambiente lo provoca —se disculpó la mujer escuetamente —Salgamos de aquí, que ahora que lo recuerdo, tenemos qué hablar.

El hombre asintió y caminaron sin prisa, pero sin pausa, hacia uno de los ascensores que los llevaría hasta el Atrio y de allí, hacia la entrada de visitantes.

—¿Tenemos que hablar en el mundo muggle? —quiso saber el hombre.

La mujer asintió, metiéndose a una cabina de teléfono muggle, seguida por su acompañante.

Pronto estuvieron en una calle que, por la hora, estaba transitada. Las personas que pasaban por ahí medio suspiraban de alivio, por la llegada del fin de semana, aunque refunfuñaban por el inesperado aire frío que se sentía de vez en cuando. Los dos magos, que antes de salir a la calle se habían transformado las túnicas por ropas muggles, apenas si se miraban.

—¿Puede saberse qué quiere de mí, señora? —inquirió el castaño, entre serio e impaciente —No es por apurarla, pero se supone que tengo una cita ahora mismo, y ya voy retrasado.

—Lo siento, solamente es una insignificante pregunta —apuntó la mujer con severidad —Anom¿qué significa _citlalli_?

El aludido arqueó las cejas con desconcierto.

—¿Tanto alboroto para eso? —espetó, un tanto indignado —Señora, creí que había estudiado los dialectos indígenas de mi país cuando tuvo la oportunidad de estar allá…

—No tuve tanto tiempo libre como crees —rebatió la mujer con el ceño fruncido —Aunque me hubiera gustado. Anda, contéstame¿qué significa _citlalli_?

—Bueno, en primera, es una palabra de un dialecto que no domino —aclaró Anom —Aunque sé lo que quiere decir. Es _estrella_ en náhuatl.

—¿Náhuatl?

—Sí, sí, náhuatl. En ese dialecto están varios de los hechizos antiguos de mi país.

La mujer se quedó pensativa largo rato.

—¿Hay alguna palabra o nombre en tu dialecto que signifique _estrella vespertina_?

—Bueno, creo que sí —Anom se puso a pensar, hasta que sonrió y exclamó —¡Claro, cómo no me acordaba! Mi prima, se llama Itzel¿sabe? Ese nombre significa _lucero de la tarde_.

—¿Y puede ver el futuro, cierto?

Ante eso, Anom se detuvo en seco, anonadado. La mujer avanzó un par de pasos más antes de imitarlo, girándose para quedar de frente a él, con expresión neutra, pero un dejo de tristeza en los ojos que parecía decirle que las cosas no iban muy bien.

—Señora¿qué…? —comenzó Anom.

—Me temo que tu prima está en peligro —dijo simplemente la mujer —Y ella, si de verdad ve el futuro, ya debe saberlo. ¿No te ha contado nada al respecto?

Anom, sin salir de su asombro, asintió.

—Hace poco me mandó una carta… Decía que… Había visto muerte y destrucción… Guerra y dolor… Y que si quería a alguien, debía pelear por tenerla —añadió, haciendo una mueca —Muy expresiva mi primita —desdeño.

—Pues necesito comunicarme con ella. Tiene qué ayudarme.

Ahora sí que Anom se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Y se puede saber, al menos, el motivo de semejante petición? —quiso saber.

—El motivo, Anom, está en la Sala de las Profecías. Y podrás saberlo de mí cuando acepte el cargo que me han ofrecido esta mañana.

—Entonces es cierto —musitó el hombre —Usted será la nueva encargada de la Sala de las Profecías. Pero creí que no las consideraba ciertas —recordó, extrañado.

—No es eso. Simplemente creo que no hay que darles mucho valor. Cada quien hace su destino, Anom. Si quieres seguir las palabras que otros pronuncian, es tu problema.

Anom soltó un silbido.

—En ese caso, creo que mi prima y usted podrán trabajar bien juntas, señora.

La mujer, pasándose una mano por la melena castaña, pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

—Genial —comentó —Pero por última vez, Anom¡puedes llamarme Hermione!

Ante la exaltación de su acompañante, que minutos antes parecía estar paranoica respecto a su seguridad, Anom no pudo más que reír.

—Bien, bien, Hermione, pero no espere que la tuteé, porque me sentiré extraño. Ahora, si no le importa, me marcho. Tengo una cita, como ya le dije, así que dispongamos los detalles de este asunto en otra ocasión¿quiere¡Ah! —soltó de improviso, cuando ya se iba hacia un callejón para desaparecerse —Mi prima, en esa última carta, me pidió que le dijera algo que no entendí, pero que usted captaría al instante. Según ella, _la planificación le dará las respuestas._

—¿La planificación? —repitió Hermione Potter, sin ocultar su desconcierto —¿Y se supone que yo capto al instante lo que significa?

—Según Itzi, sí. No sé qué esté planeando, Hermione, pero de ahí sacará las respuestas.

Acto seguido, Anom fue a un callejón cercano, agitó una mano y se desapareció.

Fue al levantar la vista al cielo estrellado, que la señora Potter creyó saber qué quería decir aquella frase. _La planificación_… Sin duda, se refería a la idea que le rondaba por la cabeza antes que la placa de aquella profecía le borrara todo de la mente.

—Si de verdad ella está involucrada… —musitó, preocupada —Más que nunca, necesito descifrar esas palabras. No temas, cariño… Ni tú ni nadie inocente sufrirá si puedo evitarlo.

Y decidida, buscó un sitio dónde desaparecerse. Antes de ir a casa, tenía algo qué hacer.

(1) _La _Siegessäule_ es la _Columna de la Victoria_, erigida para conmemorar la victoria de Prusia, en alianza con el Imperio Austriaco, contra Dinamarca en la Guerra de los Ducados de 1864. También conmemora las victorias de Prusia en la Guerra de las Siete Semanas contra el Imperio Austriaco en 186 y la Guerra Franco–prusiana contra el Imperio de Napoleón III._

(2) Gold–Else_, en alemán, significa _Isabelita de Oro_. Es la estatua de Niké, la diosa de la victoria, en la cima de la Siegessäule._

(3) _El nombre de_ Alemannen Platz _quiere decir_ Plaza del Alamán.

(4) Shinitani_ viene de los vocablos japoneses _shimuerte_) y _tanivalle_). La palabra significaría entonces _valle de la muerte.

(5) _Literalmente, _Fallen Souls_ quiere decir _Almas Caídas.

&&&

_24 de Febrero de 2008. 11:10 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags., México)_

_Hola a todos(as), soy Bell reportándose. Sí, he sido mala dejándolos en ascuas durante tanto tiempo, pero créanme, no quieren que les diga por lo que he tenido que pasar, no todavía. Se los contaré más adelante, aunque de pasada. Mejor pasemos primero al capi._

_La idea de presentar la "simpática" reunión de nuestro rubio favorito (nótese el sarcasmo en la mayoría de la frase) me vino a la mente al releer un poco tanto la presente entrega como las pasadas, buscando detalles que me ayudaran a seguir. Y sí, sé lo que están pensando: es tremendamente complicado acordarse de tantos capítulos: 60 de "La siguiente generación", 58 de ET3P y con éste, 11 de PGMM… Y ni qué decir de los detalles que me han surgido de la nada y tengo en papel… _

_Bueno, esta junta de malvados era fundamental para saber cómo están las cosas.__ Hugo se ha apoderado de la Alemania mágica, y hará que el ministro firme un Tratado que lo dejará fuera de la jugada. Aprovecho para decirles que el apellido del Ministro de Magia alemán, Merkel, es el de la primera mujer en ser canciller de ese país, aunque ahora no recuerdo su nombre de pila. Pensé que era un buen recurso y si lo preguntan, les diré que en mi fic, el ministro Merkel es pariente de la canciller Merkel. Eso explicaría que se desempeñe tan bien en la política._

_Lo mismo va para Tansu Ecevit: el nombre de pila es por la primera mujer en ser primera ministra en Turquía, mientras que el apellido, es de un político de ese país. Por añadidura, la nacionalidad de esta mujer es turca, por eso tiene ese aire de Medio Oriente. Aunque una cosa es segura: para conseguir lo que quiere, no solamente hace uso de sus conocimientos políticos. Ya luego le preguntan a Foss de qué hablo, jajaja._

_Katrina se ha librado por un pelo de ser testigo en el Tratado¿eh? Y ahora sabemos porqué: se fue a Fallen Souls a visitar a Kelly. Orestes la acompañó¿no es lindo este hombre? La creadora original de Katy no puede quejarse, hace bonita pareja, jajaja. Y aunque Katy sea tan despistada como para haber olvidado el cumpleaños de su sobrino, el chico no parece ofendido por ello. Y sí, la carta que leyó Walter él la tenía desde hacía mucho, pero como en ella su madre nunca especificó quién era Katy, el niño no sabía que era su tía. Sí que soy buena dejando esas lagunas¿verdad? La pregunta aquí es¿qué misión tendrían Katrina en Reino Unido, como para que Hagen la dejara marchar tan campante y no retrasar la firma del Tratado? Ah, se los dejo de tarea. Y si hacen sugerencias, no me importará._

_Si alguien se pregunta qué es de mi vida cuando no escribo, pásense por mi bitácora en línea. Es fatigoso andar explicando porqué ya no actualizo tan seguido como antes y créanme, en estos momentos no ando de humor: comencé a trabajar hace dos semanas, y ando en fase de adaptación. Y de mucho trabajo para los contadores de mi país, así que de una vez les pido que no me anden insistiendo por los comentarios en que actualice pronto. O pensándolo mejor, pueden hacerlo, pero amablemente. Porque quien está más emocionada por seguir, soy yo, jajaja._

_¡Ah, una cosa! Lo de la bitácora en línea me recuerda que pronto lanzaré una especie de convocatoria a través de ella, así que quienes puedan, pásense por ahí, que tiene que ver con la saga, aunque de manera muy simple. La explicación completa espero ponerla en la semana, aunque el trabajo y la uni no me dejarán, jajaja. Sólo les adelanto que tiene que ver con las cartas del tarot._

_Bien, me despido, que ya es tarde y mañana hay trabajo, un examen tremendamente complicado en la uni y eso solamente es el inicio de un fin de mes muy pesado (qué frase tan rara, jajaja). Cuídense, ténganme paciencia con la entrega (que me está saliendo más difícil de hacer que las anteriores) y nos leemos pronto._


	12. Regreso del mar

_**

* * *

**_

A Luigi, que era fan de Harry Potter tanto como yo. Disfruta esto desde el más allá, angelito.

* * *

**Doce: Regreso del mar.**

_1 de septiembre de 2019._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Estación de King's Cross._

King's Cross es uno de los sitios más transitados de la capital británica. Miles de personas van y vienen en los trenes, que a través de los años se han hecho cada vez más rápidos y cómodos. Sin embargo, alguien muy observador se daría cuenta que el primero de septiembre, discretamente, había un goteo constante de personas con equipajes y charlas muy peculiares.

—Por fin, por fin,. ¡este año voy a conocer Hogsmeade!

Una jovencita alta y delgada, de largo y despeinado cabello rubio rojizo, empujaba un carrito cargado con un baúl y una jaula que contenía una lechuza de plumas grisáceas. La chica, dando saltitos de alegría que avanzaba por los andenes 9 y 10, llamaba la atención de los usuarios, que alzaban las cejas entre divertidos y ofendidos. La mayor parte de esos individuos eran hombres y mujeres de aspecto muy serio, vestidos de traje y corbata, con sendos maletines y portafolios en las manos, camino al trabajo. Y desviaban la vista al recibir la mirada fulminante de unos ojos azules pertenecientes a un hombre muy alto, pecoso y pelirrojo que caminaba tras la chica.

—Rosaline, cariño, guarda tus energías para el tren —aconsejó el pelirrojo.

La jovencita, mirando al hombre por encima de su hombro, asintió con vehemencia y disminuyó un poco la frecuencia de sus saltos, aunque seguía sonriendo con ganas.

—Ronald, déjala —le pidió al pelirrojo una mujer delgada, de larga melena rubia y unos ojos claros de aspecto brumoso, entre azules y grises, que eran idénticos a los de la chiquilla con el carrito —Desde que le dijimos, está así.

El hombre, Ron, suspiró y siguió con la mirada a la chica, que con su carrito, se iba acercando de manera lenta a la barrera que separaba a los andenes 9 y 10. Sin dejar de dar saltitos, se fue contra el sólido muro de piedra y ante la atenta mirada del pelirrojo y la rubia, desapareció en ella sin que a su alrededor se dieran cuenta.

—Nuestro turno, Luna —indicó el pelirrojo, ofreciéndole el brazo a la rubia.

La mujer asintió, se aferró al brazo del pelirrojo y ambos atravesaron la barrera.

Al otro lado, un andén completamente diferente les dio la bienvenida. Una locomotora roja de vapor arrojaba nubes blanquecinas por su chimenea, haciendo que algunas de las personas que transitaban por ahí no fueran visibles del todo. Niños y jóvenes de entre once y dieciocho años llevaban baúles y jaulas al tren, despidiéndose de sus familias y reencontrándose con sus amigos tras un largo verano sin verse. La jovencita, deteniéndose casi por completo con su carrito, giró la cabeza en todas direcciones, como buscando algo, para luego consultar un reloj de pulsera de correa roja y manecillas doradas. Al reparar en la hora, frunció el ceño y ubicó a los adultos tras ella rápidamente.

—¡No han llegado! —exclamó.

La mujer rubia, esbozando una serena sonrisa, se acercó a la chica con gesto tranquilizador. En cambio, el pelirrojo consultó su respectivo reloj, que en lugar de manecillas tenía estrellas girando en la periferia de la carátula, y torció la boca, inquieto.

—Quién lo diría de Hermione… —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Luna, que en ese momento le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza a la jovencita, miró a Ronald con ligero interés, antes de sonreír.

—Ya llegarán —afirmó sin pizca de duda.

Unos minutos después, cuando los numerosos adultos reunidos en el andén se despedían de los chicos que ya se habían subido al tren, un pequeño grupo salió de la barrera que separaba los andenes 9 y 10. Estaba compuesto por cuatro personas: un hombre alto de revuelto cabello negro, ojos verdes y anteojos; una mujer castaña de andar resuelto y aguda mirada castaña; una chica de cabello negro con leves destellos rojizos, ojos castaños y anteojos y una pequeña de cabello rubio ligeramente rojizo y ojos color azul lavanda. Las dos chiquillas llevaban carritos y la de cabello negro cargaba, además de un baúl, una jaula con una lechuza blanca como la nieve.

—¡Hally! —exclamó la chica pelirroja, abandonando su carrito en manos de la mujer rubia y corriendo hacia la chica de cabello negro y anteojos —¿Cómo estás, amiga? —inquirió de forma animada, dándole un abrazo tal que casi la derrumba.

—Rose, parece que no me has visto en un mes —se quejó la joven de anteojos, entre alegre y sorprendida —¿Qué te pasa, eh?

Pero Rose no contestó, sino que enseguida le sonrió a la pequeña rubia.

—¡Hola, Drusie! —dijo en voz muy alta, haciéndose oír por la mitad de los presentes a su alrededor —¿Comienzas este año en Hogwarts?

La pequeña rubia, un tanto intimidada, asintió desde la espalda de Hally.

—Les ayudaremos con sus cosas —avisó en ese momento el hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes —¡Eh, Ron! Anda, subamos los baúles de las niñas.

El pelirrojo, haciendo una mueca de falso fastidio, hizo sonreír a la mujer rubia que lo acompañaba. En tanto, la mujer castaña se acercó a las chiquillas.

—No temas, Drusie, verás que todo sale bien —le aseguró a la pequeña rubia con cariño —Hally te cuidará mucho,. ¿sabes?

Drusie miró con sus inocentes ojos a Hally, quien asintió firmemente con la cabeza.

—Rose, que tengas un buen curso —le dijo de pronto Luna —Y pórtate bien.

Rose asintió y el grupo se fue tras Ron y el hombre de cabello negro, que con unas varitas de madera apuntándoles a los baúles, hacían que éstos y las dos jaulas levitaran al frente, en tanto buscaban un compartimiento dónde subirlos. Lo ubicaron en la mitad posterior del tren, cuando una voz entre ronca e infantil llamó con fuerza.

—¡Señor Potter, señor Weasley, por aquí!

A una ventanilla, con medio cuerpo de fuera, se asomaba un chico delgado de cabello rojo anaranjado, con ojos color verde claro y una enorme sonrisa. Agitaba una mano vigorosamente para hacerse notar.

—Thomas, estás loco —se rió Rose —¡Quítate de ahí!

El aludido se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta, antes de meterse completamente al compartimiento y en menos de dos minutos, bajar del tren a toda prisa.

—Vamos, chicas, que el tren no tarda en partir —las apuró con varios aspavientos —¡Hola, bonita! —saludó a Drusie —¿Te vienes con nosotros?

Esta vez, Drusie asintió silenciosamente, lo más rápido que pudo y muy sonrojada.

—Muy bien, hasta Navidad —se despidió el señor Potter, luego de darle un abrazo a Drusie y un beso en la mejilla a Hally —Cuídense mucho y escriban con frecuencia.

—Claro, papá —prometió Hally, ayudando a Drusie a subir al tren.

—¡Y estudien mucho! —pidió la mujer castaña con cierto aire autoritario.

—Hermione, no presiones a las pobres niñas antes de empezar el curso —suplicó Ron, risueño —Más a sabiendas que tu hija heredó tu cerebro.

El señor Potter se rió ante el comentario de su amigo, ante la cara ligeramente indignada de Hermione y el semblante calmado de Luna.

—Yo les escribiré mucho, mucho, mucho —prometió Rose de repente, siendo la última en subir y con un dejo de hiperactividad —En serio, mamá, este año te vas a cansar de mis cartas.

—Entra ya, Rose —ordenó Luna suavemente —Esperaré tus cartas con ansias.

Rose asintió con ganas y se metió al tren con los demás.

—Rose, amiga mía, andas muy agitada,. ¿no crees? —le comentó Thomas cuando iban camino al compartimiento a toda carrera, para asomarse a las ventanillas y despedirse una última vez de los adultos que dejaban atrás.

—Luego sabrás —prometió Rose, antes de entrar al compartimiento que su amigo le indicó con un gesto —¡Hola a todos! Qué bonito día para irnos a Hogwarts,. ¿no? —y sin dar tiempo a alguna frase de desconcierto de los presentes, se encaminó directo a la ventanilla, asomó la cabeza y sacando los brazos, los agitó de un lado a otro por encima de su cabeza mientras decía —¡Adiós, mamá!. ¡Adiós, papá!. ¡Mándenme muchas lechuzas!. ¡Nos veremos en Navidad!

—¿Qué rayos le pasa a Rose? —inquirió con extrañeza una chica con la melena castaña recogida en una cola de caballo, que tenía un bloc de dibujo en el regazo.

—Eso quisiera saber, Sunny —aseguró Thomas, sentándose frente a la aludida, entre un castaño de ojos verdes y un chico de brillante cabello negro y ojos azul violáceo.

—Me toca, me toca —exigía Hally a Rose, empujándola levemente para apartarla de la ventanilla. Al conseguirlo, se asomó y también agitó una mano, aunque no tan locamente como su amiga —¡Adiós, papá!. ¡Adiós, mamá!. ¡Que estén muy bien!

—Ustedes sí que saben despedirse —comentó una joven de cabello rubio platino y ojos azules tan opacos que parecían grises. Esbozaba una sonrisa divertida.

—Creo recordar a cierta rubia que no quería separarse de un par de bebés pelirrojos —soltó de pronto una chica de largas trenzas de cabello castaño claro, que apenas si despegaba sus ojos azules de un pañuelo blanco con bordes de encaje azul cielo.

—Lo sé, Amy, lo sé —reconoció la de melena rubia —Es que Ly y Lance son muy lindos.

—¿Vinieron Frida y Patrick con los niños, Danielle? —se interesó Rose, tomando asiento por fin entre Sunny y Hally —No los he visto desde el bautizo.

—Sí, vinieron —respondió la de melena rubia —Estuvimos toda la semana pasada en Londres. Compramos mis cosas de Hogwarts y paseamos por algunos sitios.

—Al menos pudiste salir —refunfuñó Sunny, cerrando de golpe su bloc —Snape estaba paranoico,. ¡ni siquiera me dejó visitar a Will y a sus niños!

—Pero eso no era porque se plantara en su papel de _ogro negro_ —le recordó un castaño de ojos grises, sentado entre el chico de los ojos azul violáceo y un muchachito de rasgos orientales —Tú misma lo dijiste: fue por el ataque terrorista al Londres muggle…

Se hizo el silencio. Los presentes, trece en total, intercambiaron miradas sin saber exactamente qué decir al respecto. Fue el de ojos color azul violáceo quien, llevándose una mano a la frente como si se acordara de algo, sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Oigan, quiero presentarles a alguien —se rebuscó en los bolsillos de la chaqueta negra que traía puesta hasta que de un bolsillo interior, sacó lo que parecía una fotografía instantánea muggle —La verán en persona cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts.

Les tendió la fotografía a los presentes, quienes se levantaron de sus asientos y formaron un círculo en torno al muchacho. En la fotografía, que en realidad era mágica, podía observarse a una pareja de adultos compuesta por una mujer de cortos rizos castaños y ojos de un tono azul grisáceo suave y un hombre de cabello castaño entrecano y ojos claros; entre la pareja, se hallaba una niñita de rizos castaños y aspecto tímido pero feliz. Los tres eran despeinados por el viento, lucían abrigos gruesos y tenían a sus espaldas una calle muggle muy transitada.

—¡Unicornios! —exclamó el muchacho de rasgos orientales —¿Es el profesor Lupin?

—El mismo, Ryo —confirmó el dueño de la fotografía, sonriendo —Él y tía Heather adoptaron a Erin este verano. Genial,. ¿no?

—¿Esa niña se llama Erin, Procyon? —quiso saber el castaño de ojos verdes, suspicaz.

El dueño de la fotografía asintió.

En tanto los demás chicos meditaban sobre esa noticia, la mayor parte de las chicas en el compartimiento veían a la castaña de la fotografía con ternura.

—Un minuto —musitó Thomas de pronto —Yo he visto a esta niña antes… —y llevándose una mano al mentón, adoptó una expresión de intensa concentración.

—Ahí va —musitó con desgano una chica de corto cabello rubio cenizo, de ojos azules con ligeros matices verdes, que lucía unos aretes verdes en forma de rosa —El informe de la memoria fotográfica de Thomas.

—¿Memoria fotográfica? —se extrañó Danielle, mientras las chicas que sabían de las cosas de los muggles soltaban una carcajada.

—¡Eres única, Paula! —un muchacho de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos oscuros le sonrió a la rubia de los aretes de rosas.

—¡Claro! —exclamó Thomas de repente, sobresaltando a todos —Chicos, esa niña… —señaló la fotografía que Procyon se guardaba en la chaqueta —¡Sí, estoy seguro! Salió en _El Profeta_ hace semanas. ¡Es la nueva licántropa del ataque a Machu Picchu!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —espetó Sunny con impaciencia.

—Sunny —Thomas se volvió hacia su amiga con un aire de superioridad que ninguno de sus amigos le conocía —Vives con un mago,. ¿y no lees _El Profeta_ ni por equivocación?

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que Snape no me deje leer el periódico —se defendió Sunny, desconcertada. Era realmente raro oírle a Thomas ese tono, que era más propio de…

—Ahora que lo mencionas, sí se parecen —habló el castaño de ojos verdes, mirando a Procyon —Leí la crónica de la interrupción del Pastoreo Lunar en _El __Códice_… El periódico mágico de México —agregó, al notar las caras de sus amigos ante aquel vocablo.

—¿En dónde no se leyó? —soltó Ryo —Eso sólo pareció confirmar que el mundo se está volviendo loco. El abuelo Yao temía ataques en Shangai por lo de la Torre Wu y la abuela Rachel le escribió a papá preocupadísima por lo de Amaterasu–Jinja… El Templo Amaterasu —aclaró, al ver el desconcierto de la mayoría —Luego estuvo ese ataque al Aljibe de Morgana, en Riad, y la interrupción del Pastoreo… No ha sido un buen verano para el mundo —concluyó tristemente.

—Ryo, no tienes porqué recordárnoslo —masculló Rose con fastidio.

—Al menos consiguió que te bajaras de tu nube —sentenció el castaño de ojos verdes.

—¡Yo no andaba en una nube, Henry! —recriminó Rose, plantándole cara.

—¡Pues parecías un conejo, dando saltos sin parar!

—Por favor, no empiecen… —suplicó Hally con voz cansina.

Pero de nada sirvió, porque en los próximos minutos, todos tuvieron que soportar cómo Henry Graham y Rose Weasley se echaban en cara múltiples reclamos que en ocasiones, no tenían el más mínimo sentido. Al menos nadie les prestó mucha atención hasta que la pelirroja dejó escapar.

—No tiene nada de malo andar alegre, Henry, Y mi razón para estarlo, grandísimo idiota,. ¡es porque mi madre va a tener un bebé!

Ante eso, las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas, de levantaron de sus asientos y fueron a abrazar a Rose, claramente felicitándola. En cambio, Henry se había quedado mudo y los chicos se miraban entre sí con asombro.

—¡Boggarts! —logró exclamar Ryo finalmente —¿Otro Weasley?

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo —se quejó Rose, que en ese momento era abrazada por la chica de las trenzas, Amy.

—No te ofendas, Rose, pero es que… ¡Son muchos! —musitó el chico de cabello castaño rojizo entre tímido y divertido.

—No, no me ofendo, Bryan —la pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa —Lo sé perfectamente.

—¿Y tu familia ya lo sabe? —inquirió Danielle.

Antes que Rose pudiera contestar, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, y una melena de cabello rojo oscuro se abalanzó sobre Rose.

—¡Felicidades, Rose!. ¡Vas a tener un hermanito!. ¡Tendremos un primo nuevo!

—O prima —apuntó un chico muy alto, de unos diecisiete años, desde la entrada del compartimiento. También era pelirrojo, de ojos castaños y sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho, prendida a su camisa blanca, brillaban dos insignias: una de prefecto y otra, un poco más grande, de Premio Anual —Hola, Rose.

—Hola, Dean —logró contestar Rose en cuanto la dueña de la melena roja, una niña de ojos castaños y carita redonda —Nerie,. ¿de dónde sacas tanta energía?

—¿Qué más da? —desdeñó Nerie Longbottom con una sonrisa, volviendo a exclamar al segundo siguiente —¡Vas a tener un hermanito!

—O hermanita —rebatió suavemente Dean Longbottom —Lo supimos ayer —le explicó a Rose —Tío Ron se apareció de pronto en la sala de nuestra casa, gritando a los cuatro vientos que tendría otro hijo —el joven rodó los ojos —Los Weasley somos complicados.

Muchos de los presentes rieron, más tomando en cuenta que Nerie y Dean no eran Weasley de apellido, aunque sí de aspecto y de sangre.

—¿Cómo está tía Luna? —preguntó Dean, ladeando la cabeza en actitud pensativa.

—Bien, aunque papá dice que está más tranquila de lo usual —Rose se encogió de hombros —Lo que es raro, porque cuando iba a nacer yo, no podía quedarse quieta.

—Eso lo explica todo —comentó Henry por lo bajo, irónico.

Por suerte, nadie lo escuchó.

—Bien, nos retiramos —indicó Dean, luego de darle un breve abrazo a Rose —Quedé de ver a Nigel y a las chicas antes de la junta de prefectos. Nerie,. ¿y tus amigos?

—Ah, sí, Alan, Odette y Agatha deben estar esperándome —recordó la niña, llevándose una mano a la frente —¡Nos vemos, Rose!

Y después de un gesto de mano, ambos Longbottom salieron del compartimiento.

—Felicidades, Rose —le dijo de pronto Henry en un susurro —Y disculpa lo de…

—¡Ah, no importa! —aseguró la pelirroja, minimizando la situación con un movimiento de cabeza —Como he dicho antes, los hombres tardan mucho en madurar.

Sus amigas le dieron la razón entre risas, en tanto los chicos se veían con extrañeza.

—Gracias por el piropo —se burló Procyon —Chicos,. ¿quieren iniciar la sesión o…?

En ese momento, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de nuevo. Presintiendo lo que pasaría, la mayoría de los chicos metieron las manos a los bolsillos, empuñando las varitas. Y para su desgracia, no se habían equivocado.

—Lo sabía —masculló con desdén la desagradable voz de Hellen Brandon, una morena jovencita de ojos azules y fríos —La _pelos locos_ es la causante del alboroto.

—¿No pueden estar sin molestar cinco segundos? —masculló Sunny con fastidio, dedicándoles a los recién llegados, cinco en total, un ademán de molestia.

—Nadie te incluyó en la conversación, _sangre sucia_ —dijo con tono inexpresivo el robusto y rubio Arnold Sullivan, entornando sus negros ojos.

A una, los seis chicos ocupantes del compartimiento enarbolaron las varitas.

—¿Hemos de recordarles por las malas que no usen esas expresiones en nuestra presencia? —quiso saber Procyon, desafiante.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que les haremos caso, Black? —escupió un muchacho de ojos castaños y cabello negro muy corto.

—No sé, Calloway. Quizá el no querer recibir una maldición.

Los amigos de Procyon se rieron ante la ocurrencia.

—Black, déjate de tonterías —pidió increíblemente una chica de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros y pequeños, Cloe Scott —Tú, teniendo un apellido tan ilustre en el mundo mágico… Es una lástima que tu madre sea una insignificante muggle.

—¿En serio? —inquirió el aludido con voz falsamente pasiva.

—Sí, en serio —apoyó a Scott el castaño de Oliver Mackenzie con una ligera mueca mordaz —Black, eres la rama podrida de un magnífico árbol familiar. Y alguien te ha de podar algún día.

—Que idea tan interesante —susurró Danielle con ira contenida. Al oírla, sus amigos observaron de reojo que tanto ella como el resto de las chicas (a excepción de Drusie) tenían las varitas arriba —En ese caso, Mackenzie, deberías empezar por tu propio árbol. ¿O quieres que divulgue de dónde salió tu padre exactamente?

—¡Mi padre es mago! —espetó Mackenzie, transformando su mueca burlona en una de ira.

—Ajá —asintió Danielle con incredulidad —Pues sé de buena fuente algunas cosas que me hacen dudar de dónde viene exactamente. Y créeme, Mackenzie —añadió con una sonrisa desafiante —No me importará decirlo a los cuatro vientos si no dejas de molestar.

Mackenzie le lanzó una mirada fulminante, al menos hasta que la voz de Dean Longbottom anunció el regreso de su dueño a aquel compartimiento.

—Rose, se me olvidaba,. ¿recibieron carta de…? —se interrumpió el muchacho al ver a los cinco en la puerta del compartimiento que barrían con la mirada a su prima con la varita en alto, igual que sus amigos —¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió con severidad.

Los cinco intrusos, viendo de reojo las insignias de Dean, le dedicaron un mohín de disgusto antes de marcharse por donde habían venido. Dean, luego de eso, se dirigió a Rose.

—¿Recibieron carta de tía Fleur en tu casa?

—¿Tía Fleur? —se extrañó la pelirroja, en tanto ella y sus amigos guardaban las varitas —No, no llegó nada a casa, al menos que yo recuerde. ¿Porqué?

—Creí que ustedes también habían recibido un vociferador de tía Fleur —Dean suspiró —A casa llegó uno donde sonaba muy molesta. Frank… se casó con Sally Wood sin decírselo a nadie.

Rose se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —logró decir ella —¿Frank?. ¿Nuestro Frank? Pero… ¡Apenas se había reconciliado con Sally Wood en Año Nuevo! —consiguió susurrar finalmente, dejándose caer en su asiento, sin fijarse que casi aplasta la mano de Sunny.

Dean asintió, mientras Hally recordaba que Frank era el primo de Rose que trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia francés. Y al segundo siguiente creyó pasar a toda velocidad por su mente la imagen de un pelirrojo de ojos muy azules defendiendo a una castaña alta de rostro atractivo y cabello corto en el ataque terrorista que truncó la tercera prueba del Torneo de las Tres Partes.

—La boda fue en Francia —explicó Dean de golpe —Frank aprovechó que Sally fue a visitarlo el mes pasado para llevársela a la embajada y casarse. Tuviste suerte —movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con aspecto resignado —No oíste el vociferador de tía Fleur.

Acto seguido, consultó su reloj.

—Ya va a empezar la junta —comentó —Nos vemos, Rose.

Cuando el chico se retiró, los presentes en el compartimiento contemplaron a Rose.

—La familia crece a pasos agigantados —la escucharon musitar.

—Rose,. ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Hally afectuosamente.

La aludida asintió con vaguedad.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que tu primo se casara? —quiso saber Sunny, abriendo de nuevo su bloc.

—Nada, nada, pero es que… —Rose tomó aliento antes de seguir —Frank siempre… ha sido muy serio. Muy responsable. No suele hacer cosas como ésa sin antes habérselo dicho siquiera a sus padres o a Belle. Esto… en él es raro.

—Quizá… —aventuró Bryan con lentitud, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras —Quizá esté preocupado por las cosas en el continente, Rose. Tal vez… quiera venir a vivir aquí con su esposa.

Al decir aquí, Bryan desvió la vista hacia la ventanilla, que en esos instantes mostraba un paisaje un tanto árido de la campiña, y un cielo gris y opaco.

—Muchos magos y brujas del continente están mudándose al país —continuó Bryan —Papá y mamá lo estuvieron hablando todo el verano. Muchos extranjeros solicitaron asilo al Ministerio.

—Tan… ¿tan graves andan las cosas? —musitó una incrédula Sunny, dejando caer su bloc.

Por toda respuesta, Bryan asintió.

—Will no me dijo nada —recordó la castaña, inclinándose a recoger su bloc de dibujo, en el que se pudo vislumbrar por breves instantes el retrato a lápiz de una joven de cabello largo y pecas —Vino a despedirme y no comentó nada…

—Tal vez no sepa gran cosa —supuso el castaño de ojos grises, conciliador.

—¿Cómo no va a saber, Walter? Trabaja en el Ministerio,. ¡algo debió escuchar!

—Pero últimamente no puede confiarse en el Ministerio —espetó Procyon de golpe, sobresaltando a Drusie, que se sentaba frente a él —Ya vieron que McGill ha resultado un…

Pero lo que era el ministro no llegaron a saberlo, porque la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de nueva cuenta. Para desconcierto de todos, un joven moreno con la túnica de Hogwarts ya puesta y una insignia de prefecto en el pecho de color azul y bronce, les sonrió débilmente.

—Hola a todos —saludó el muchacho, que tendría unos quince o dieciséis años —Hally,. ¿podemos hablar un momento?

La nombrada, sonriendo, salió del compartimiento después que el moreno le cedió el paso.

—Idiota —masculló Procyon por lo bajo.

—¿Dijiste algo? —quiso saber Walter.

Procyon arqueó las cejas altivamente, para después negar con la cabeza.

—Seguía pensando en el ministro —afirmó.

Ninguno de sus amigos le creyó del todo.

&&&

Hally andaba por el pasillo con la mirada algo baja, retorciéndose las manos inconscientemente, como siempre que estaba nerviosa. En un momento dado, se llevó la diestra a un arete, frotándolo un poco, antes de darse cuenta, por el rabillo del ojo, que Melvin Corner, su novio, venía a su lado con un porte orgulloso y una sonrisa.

Había sido un lindo detalle que la buscara en su compartimiento, pensaba ella, pero era más halagador pensar que Melvin se había tomado la molestia de averiguar en qué parte del tren estaba. Por la insignia que le brillaba en el pecho, Hally supuso que se había encontrado con Dean Longbottom y éste le había pasado el dato.

—¿Qué tal el verano, Hally? —inquirió Melvin de pronto.

Ella, dando un leve respingo por lo sorpresivo de la pregunta, se mordió un labio.

—Bien, estuvo bien —respondió —Es muy divertido pasar ratos con Drusie… Ya sabes, mi prima —aclaró, al ver que Melvin arqueaba una ceja.

—Ah, sí, ya la recuerdo. Me alegro por ti.

Al decirlo, no parecía muy convencido, así que Hally tragó en seco antes de atreverse a hablar.

—Melvin¿pasa algo malo?

El muchacho ladeó la cabeza con expresión ausente, como buscando la mejor manera de contestar aquello. Al final, no pareció lograrlo, porque soltó un breve suspiro.

—Nada, no pasa nada —aseguró, dedicándole una sonrisa que pretendía calmarla, pero que no era nada convincente —Cuéntame,. ¿tu prima… está bien?

Hally creyó saber a qué se refería, pues le había escrito regularmente a Melvin, y algunas de las cartas trataban de cómo Drusie se desempeñaba a pesar del Síndrome de Tardobius.

—Mamá llevó a Drusie a San Mungo para que la examinaran, a finales de julio. Los sanadores le recetaron algunas pociones bastante complicadas que la han ayudado bastante. Papá escribió al colegio para que se las sigan dando.

—¿Era la niñita de cabello rubio que estaba en tu compartimiento, verdad? Recuerdo haberla visto en tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

Hally asintió.

—Es una niña muy linda —reconoció Melvin —Y a simple vista se nota que algo le sucede. Tendrás que cuidarla mucho,. ¿eh? —inquirió medio en broma.

—Mamá ya me lo encargó —rió Hally.

Melvin se encogió de hombros, observándola detenidamente. De pronto, desvió la vista hacia el frente y arrugó el ceño, claramente molesto.

—Ven —le indicó a Hally, tomándola de una mano —No me agrada Zabini.

—¿Quién?

La chica no obtuvo respuesta sino hasta que vio que por el pasillo venía un chico negro, de cabello oscuro y muy alto, que llevaba la túnica del colegio con los colores verde y plateado, iguales a los de una insignia de prefecto muy similar a la de Melvin. Entonces lo reconoció: había chocado con él en Hogwarts el curso anterior y su novio le contó que era un Slytherin de su curso.

—Aquí está bien —dijo Melvin de repente, señalando un compartimiento —Entremos.

Simplemente Hally se dejó llevar y su compañero, luego de meterla al compartimiento, se quedó en la puerta del mismo un segundo, antes de entrar y cerrar tras sí.

—No me agrada —musitó Melvin con enojo —Ya sabía yo que Zabini era el favorito para ser prefecto de Slytherin, pero no me agrada.

—Melvin… —lo llamó débilmente Hally —Felicidades.

El chico abandonó sus pensamientos al instante, así como retiró la vista de la puerta.

—¿Disculpa? —soltó.

—Es que… No sabía… La insignia —señaló el pecho del muchacho.

—¡Ah, eso! —Melvin se rió un poco, aliviado —Perdona, supongo que por la emoción, se me olvidó contártelo en mis cartas. Mis padres estaban muy contentos, no dejaban de hablar de otra cosa, me tenían loco —ladeó la cabeza —Y eso me recuerda… Longbottom me advirtió que no llegara tarde a la junta. Él se iba antes porque tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos. Con eso de que ahora es Premio Anual…

—Sí, lo sé, me lo contó Rose —recordó Hally de repente —Sus padres están muy contentos.

—Se me olvidaba que los Longbottom están emparentados con los Weasley —Melvin sonrió levemente —La señora Longbottom es una Weasley,. ¿cierto? —al ver que Hally asentía, Melvin dio una cabezada antes de echar un vistazo al pasillo —Creo que Zabini ya se fue. Y yo voy tarde —añadió con fastidio, consultando su reloj —Hally,. ¿te importa si te busco después?

—No, Melvin, claro que no. Pero si quieres ir a ver a tus amigos después de tu junta, hazlo. Tengo… —la chica titubeó, sin saber exactamente cómo expresarse —Tengo algo qué hacer.

El moreno arqueó una ceja, pero no preguntó más. Asintió y acercándose unos pasos, depositó un beso en la mejilla de Hally, antes de indicarle que salieran del compartimiento. Avanzaron unos metros por el pasillo, cuando desafortunadamente, se encontraron con el mencionado Zabini, que venía de regreso de donde quiera que hubiera ido.

—Corner —llamó el joven negro, entrecerrando los ojos —¿No deberías estar en la junta?

—Lo mismo te pregunto —respondió Melvin, mordaz, antes de ver de reojo a Hally.

Zabini siguió la dirección de su mirada, escrutó a Hally unos momentos y se marchó.

—Lo dicho, no me gusta —masculló Melvin —Mejor te dejo aquí, Hally,. ¿te importa?

La chica negó con la cabeza y lo vio alejarse en sentido contrario. Suspirando, emprendió el camino a su compartimiento distraídamente, reflexionando.

Melvin parecía preocupado por algo, pero no le había sacado nada. Quizá él tenía razon y no era algo de importancia, pero no dejaba de provocarle la vaga sensación de que las cosas no andaban bien. Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió por el momento olvidarse del asunto y concentrarse en la reunión de la Orden del Rayo que por una cosa u otra, no había podido comenzar. Justo cuando se acordaba de la presencia de Drusie, se halló ante la entrada de su compartimiento, donde todas sus amigas esperaban de pie, charlando.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —quiso saber Hally, después de dirigirles a las chicas un movimiento de mano a modo de saludo.

—Los muchachos se están cambiando —respondió Amy con serenidad —Que esperáramos a que volvieras para que fuera nuestro turno.

—¡Son unos aprovechados! —masculló Sunny con molestia.

—¿Qué te pasa? —la interrogó Rose.

—Nada, nada —la castaña levantó la mano que sostenía su bloc de dibujo, moviéndola de un lado a otro con ligereza —Es que… Bueno, me preocupa algo —bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro apenas audible y siguió —¿De qué estarán hablando esos seis?

Y señaló la puerta del compartimiento.

—¿Cómo que de qué? —Rose arqueó las cejas —De lo que hablan la mayoría de los chicos de su edad: quidditch, bromas, chicas…

—¿Chicas? —se extrañó Amy.

—Bryan se quejó la Navidad pasada de ese tema —recordó Hally —Dijo que Owen y Dickens lo hartaron con esa plática.

—Además, Thomas nos ha estado preguntando qué nos parece Salisbury —apuntó Paula, haciendo una mueca —Yo no he querido decirle que esa chica no es su tipo, porque lo veo animado, pero en fin… Ya se dará cuenta él solo.

—¿Porqué dices que Salisbury no es su tipo? —se interesó Danielle.

Paula suspiró.

—Mira, lo que voy a decir no me consta, solamente lo he escuchado algunas veces en la sala común de Ravenclaw, pero dicen… —miró a ambos lados del pasillo, para cerciorarse que no había nadie, antes de susurrar —… Dicen que le saca partido a su aspecto y su cerebro siempre que puede. Los pocos chicos que han conseguido tener una cita con ella, salen perdiendo. Para colmo, su familia es como la tuya —miró a Danielle con cautela —Solamente busca el prestigio en el mundo mágico a través de la sangre, así que…

—Nunca le haría caso a Thomas por ser hijo de muggles —concluyó Amy, tímida.

Paula asintió.

—Pues será una idiota si se atreve a hacerle algo a nuestro amigo —replicó acaloradamente Rose —Porque no solamente tiene a cinco amigos incondicionales —señaló con un pulgar la entrada de su compartimiento —Sino a otras seis que la dejarán peor que un gusarajo si hace falta.

—Calma, Rose —pidió Hally, luego que las palabras de la pelirroja causaran las risas de sus amigas —Primero esperemos a que Salisbury le haga algo a Thomas y luego la amenazamos a gusto. ¿Te parece bien?

—Esa voz me agrada, amiga —Rose le pasó un brazo por los hombros, antes que ella y Hally se echaran a reír.

Las demás también estuvieron de acuerdo, pero a Danielle había algo que no le cuadraba de todo eso. Y tenía mucho qué ver con que, últimamente, Thomas se ponía más serio que de costumbre. Y eso, en él, era preocupante.

&&&

_1 de septiembre de 2019._

_Estrecho de Nemuro_

_I__sla de Hokkaido, Japón._

El estrecho de Nemuro, al norte de la isla de Hokkaido, aparece en los mapas como una fina línea azul que separa Hokkaido de la isla Kunashir. A pesar de su aspecto sereno y despejado, pocos se atrevían a navegar por ahí cuando el mar estaba tempestuoso, pues podían encontrarse con desagradables sorpresas. O con sorpresas a secas.

—¡Capitán, mire!

Un pequeño barco pesquero, el _Susanowo _(1), recorría con suma cautela el recorrido desde el estrecho hasta Nemuro, donde pertenecía. Su tripulación había aprovechado el buen clima otoñal que había predominado en la mañana, pero a avanzada hora de la tarde, algunas nubes grises y un viento violento anunciaron que se les venía encima una tormenta. Dispusieron todo para marcharse, pero tardaron tanto que la noche les había caído encima. Por pura suerte, la tormenta no había iniciado aún. Sin embargo, el vigía ahora llamaba a su capitán con premura.

—¿Qué pasa, Matano–san? —inquirió con cierto fastidio un hombre de ojos rasgados y cabello gris muy revuelto a causa del viento, que usaba una chaqueta azul marino.

El vigía, encaramado en lo alto del mástil principal, señaló algo al frente.

—¡Mire, capitán! Parecen náufragos.

El capitán, arqueando las cejas, fue hacia proa y escudriñó el horizonte con la mirada. Según su experiencia, era rarísimo encontrar náufragos en esos lugares, pero no imposible, así que tenía que cerciorarse. Tomó unos binoculares que le colgaban al cuello y los enfocó al sur, hacia Nemuro.

Al principio, no encontró absolutamente nada, salvo las olas que poco a poco, por la tormenta venidera, incrementaban su tamaño. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, a punto de darse por vencido y reprender a su vigía, distinguió algo: una especie de bulto blanco que se movía entre el mar, fácilmente detectable en la creciente oscuridad del anochecer y del agua azul oscuro. Notoriamente sorprendido, se retiró los binoculares de los ojos.

—Imamura–san, a estribor —ordenó apuradamente —¡Rápido!

El timonel, al escuchar la orden, obedeció en el acto. El _Susanowo_ viró de manera ralentizada a causa de las zarandeadas que le daba el océano, pero finalmente tomó rumbo hacia el bulto blanco, que a cada minuto, se acercaba de manera desesperantemente lenta.

—Tanemura–san, necesitamos ir más rápido —ordenó el capitán.

Tanemura, un hombre muy alto y fornido, asintió en silencio y se le vio retirarse a la parte inferior del barco con increíble rapidez. Poco después, una tenue vibración en todo el barco indicó que el motor que les permitía un aumento de velocidad había sido activado.

En pocos minutos, quedaron a un costado del bulto blanco, que resultó pertenecer a la vela de un bote muy pequeño y rudimentario. Ahora que se fijaba bien, la tripulación entera del _Susanowo_ creyó que la vela estaba hecha con retazos de tela, pues en toda su extensión se veían remiendos. El bote, hecho de madera muy oscura, daba la macabra sensación de ser lo que había quedado de alguna embarcación más grande.

Mientras los marineros se preguntaban de dónde habría salido semejante bote y se preparaban para atarlo, el capitán se inclinó sobre un costado, queriendo tener una mejor panorámica de su hallazgo. Ciertamente era extraño encontrar personas en problemas en esas costas, donde tenían tierra firme y con civilización a pocas millas náuticas de distancia. Pero entonces creyó ver algo más en la vela del bote, así que llamó a toda prisa a uno de sus hombres de mayor confianza.

—Saikaku–san, venga a ver.

El aludido, un hombre moreno y castaño, dejó entrever una ligera sorpresa ante el llamado del capitán, pero acudió en el acto. En cuanto estuvo a la diestra de su superior, éste le señaló la vela y en voz baja, inquirió.

—¿Conoces eso, Saikaku–san?

El hombre castaño observó a donde su capitán le señalaba con el ceño fruncido, para luego abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, incrédulo.

—Eh… Capitán, la verdad yo…

—Recuerdo que una vez, traías algo con ese… dibujo entre tus cosas —lo cortó el capitán, repentinamente serio —Dime, Saikaku–san,. ¿conoces o no ese dibujo?

Oyendo el tono severo del capitán, a Saikaku no le quedó de otra más que asentir.

—En ese caso, puedes decirme de qué se trata.

Esta vez Saikaku negó.

—No lo sé con exactitud —confesó.

El capitán se dio por satisfecho con esa respuesta, ocupándose ahora de vigilar cómo su tripulación manejaba las cuerdas y poleas que subían el bote a bordo. Tardaron más de lo previsto por el clima, pero finalmente lo lograron. Después, con mucha cautela, varios se le acercaron.

El bote, a simple vista, parecía completamente cubierto por la vela a modo de tienda de campaña, seguramente para protegerse del viento y la ligera llovizna que había caído en los últimos días por esa región. Sin embargo, el capitán hizo un gesto y todos, excepto Saikaku, se retiraron del bote. Había algo en él que le daba mala espina.

—Saikaku–san, hazte cargo —mandó el capitán —Imamura–san, enfile de nuevo hacia Nemuro. Tenemos que llegar al puerto antes que la tormenta nos alcance.

Los marinos se dispersaron, para encargarse de sus labores, pero Saikaku tragó saliva con lentitud antes de atreverse a tocar la vela. Cierto, era de varios pedazos de otras velas, todas de color claro, y habían sido cosidas con tosquedad pero de manera que resistiera los embates del aire. Caminó alrededor del bote, hasta llegar al dibujo que tanto llamara la atención del capitán minutos antes, y aclarándose la garganta, susurró de manera apenas audible.

—¿Hay alumnos ahí?

De pronto, la vela comenzó a moverse de tal forma que revelaba que había algo o alguien debajo de ella. Saikaku, luego de dar un respingo, volvió a aclararse la garganta.

—Si pueden oírme, quiero informarles que están a bordo del _Susanowo_, de Nemuro. Vamos hacia allá precisamente, ya están a salvo.

De nuevo se movió la vela y el dibujo que había llamado la atención del capitán, una especie de vara a la que le salían ramas y flores en forma de estrellas, se partió en dos, dejando ver dos rostros demacrados y pálidos, pero sonrientes.

—¿Saikaku–san? —pronunció una voz femenina con indecible alivio —¿Es usted?

El hombre, sin saber qué decir exactamente, asintió.

—¡Por el kimono de Amaterasu! —exclamó por lo bajo, con voz muy ronca, una voz masculina —Ya era hora de salir de ese lugar y hallar una cara amiga.

—¿Pero dónde han estado todo este tiempo? —quiso saber el señor Saikaku, estupefacto.

Los dueños de las voces, a todas luces unos jóvenes orientales que no tendrían más de dieciocho años, se miraron con gesto cansado, antes de salir torpemente del bote y desplomarse junto a éste.

—Créame, Saikaku–san –comenzó el muchacho, un castaño que conservaba en su débil fisonomía el rastro de un carácter sereno y práctico —Por el momento, no querrá saber.

—Llegando a Nemuro, nos vamos a Tokio —dijo de pronto la joven, de larga cabellera castaña dorada y con mucho, la que peor se veía de salud —Hay… problemas en…

Pero no pudo continuar, porque un repentino mareo le provocó un desmayo. Su compañero de travesía la sostuvo, aunque no se veía mejor que ella.

—En cuanto lleguemos, Keiko–chan enviará un mensaje de ésos de los suyos —convino el señor Saikaku —Ahora descansen, muchachos. Les traeré algo de comer y…

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo de una noche ya cerrada sobre sus cabezas.

—Parece que el cielo también anuncia las desgracias —musitó el joven con pesadumbre.

El señor Saikaku, de pronto, no quiso saber de qué estaba hablando. Aunque tenía el mal presentimiento de que no tardaría en enterarse.

(1) _El nombre de _Susanowo _proviene del sintoísmo. Es una deidad antigua conocida también como _Nube Tormentosa

&&&

_9 de marzo de 2007. 5:10 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Aquí Bell, de vuelta con este fic. ¿Cómo les ha ido? Ah, ya estamos a marzo, mes de la primavera en el hemisferio norte… Ya se siente el calorcito,. ¿saben? Pero mejor pasemos a las curiosidades, que seguramente sobran._

_A que los sorprendí con algunas cosillas,. ¿verdad que sí? De entrada, Rose anda _feliz como lombriz_ (jajaja, es una frase popular acá, yo la uso de vez en cuando) porque su madre va a tener un bebé,. ¡sí, otro Weasley! No me canso de crear bebés en esta saga,. ¿eh? No sé, me pareció una idea interesante ponerle un hermanito a Rose, para ver si le cambia en algo el carácter o se pone más loca de lo que ya está. Y si ya me conocen, deben saber que ya tengo el nombre del bebé, qué sexo es y todo lo demás. Sí, lo sé, soy única._

_Y también nos enteramos que Frank Weasley se casó con Sally Wood en Francia. Fleur, según Dean, está muy enojada, y no es para menos,. ¡se le casó su único hijo varón y no estuvo invitada! Ay, Fleur, no sé porqué, pero quise hacerte renegar un poco, y eso que desde el sexto libro me caes bien. Ya veremos cómo le va a esta nueva parejita, que espero sacar un poco más seguido, dado que todavía queda una duda que resolver en el aire. Si alguien se acuerda de cuál es, dígala ahora o calle para siempre, jajaja._

_Melvin Corner es prefecto¡hurra! No me miren raro, el niño es inteligente, por algo está en Ravenclaw como su papá, aunque bueno… Muchos(as) han de querer que lo que lo preocupa, aparte de aguantar al vástago de Zabini como colega, sea algo que tenga que ver con su noviazgo. ¡Pues qué malos(as) son! A mis personajes no los trato tan mal… A menos que se lo hayan ganado o sea un recurso de la historia. Pero ya veremos qué sale._

_Y lo que le da título al capi, es la última parte. Supongo que no hay que ser genios para deducir qué es lo que sucede en ese barco pesquero nipón. Aunque el meollo del asunto es más complicado de lo que parece, por el momento los dejaré en ascuas. ¿Porqué? Porque me reservo los detalles para el siguiente capi… Al menos la mayoría de ellos. Espero que no les importe._

_Ahora, en un asunto aparte, quiero informarles (o mejor dicho, recordarles) que desde el mes pasado estoy trabajando por las mañanas, además de estudiar por las tardes. Eso significa que tengo mucho menos tiempo para escribir que antes, por lo que les ruego algo de paciencia y que no me hostiguen de manera agresiva con peticiones de actualizar pronto. Trataré de no dejar la historia colgada mucho tiempo, pero no quiero prometer nada porque ya no soy dueña y señora absoluta de mi tiempo. Así que si me ven actualizar hasta el mes entrante (que es cuando tengo vacaciones de la Feria en la uni), ya saben porqué es._

_Y ya para acabar, quiero convocar a todos los que se declaran fan's de mi saga a visitar mi bitácora en línea (pueden encontrar la dirección en mi perfil como mi _homepage_), donde he subido una entrada para… pedirles una especie de ayuda. La entrada en cuestión (que si no me falla la memoria, es la última que he subido) tiene en el título _Arcanos Visionarios_ y es algo que pienso usar próximamente en la saga _HHP_, así que quienes estén interesados, dense una vuelta. A partir del momento en que este capítulo esté en línea, queda abierta oficialmente la convocatoria de la bitácora, jajaja. Y por si las dudas, la dirección de la bitácora es la siguiente (quitando los espacios, obviamente): http / diario . de / tere . atilano_

_Muy bien, me despido, esperando tener noticias suyas tanto por el medio habitual (un lindo review) o en mi bitácora, ayudándome con mi más reciente locura para _HHP_. Cuídense, feliz inicio de primavera (en este hemisferio) y de invierno (allá en el hemisferio sur) y nos leemos pronto._


	13. Padecimientos

**_A Luigi, que era fan de Harry Potter tanto como yo. Disfruta esto desde el más allá, angelito._**

**Trece: Padecimientos.**

_1 de septiembre de 2019._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

El cielo, para sorpresa de muchos, se iluminaba esa noche. Los estudiantes que descendían del expreso de Hogwarts en la pequeña estación de Hogsmeade alzaron la vista cuando el primero de varios relámpagos dejó su huella en el firmamento. Algunos de primer año temblaron de nervios ante semejante ambiente.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien.

Hally trataba así de animar un poco a Drusie, que en cuanto había visto los destellos en el cielo, se había apretado contra ella, observando a su alrededor con gesto atemorizado.

—¡Los de primer año, síganme, por favor!

El profesor Hagrid llamaba a los estudiantes nuevos con voz fuerte, sosteniendo una lámpara y agitando la mano libre de un lado a otro, en señal de bienvenida.

—Tienes que ir allá —le indicó Hally a Drusie con amabilidad —Los de primero llegan al colegio por otro lado. Cuando llegues allá, estaremos juntas, ¿de acuerdo?

Drusie asintió en silencio, no muy convencida.

—¿Y… si quedara… en otra casa… que no sea… la tuya?

Hally dio un leve respingo ante eso, pero sorpresivamente, fue Thomas quien contestó.

—No importa. Alguno de nosotros te hará compañía entonces. Amy y Bryan —los nombrados lo miraron por encima del hombro, extrañados —están en Hufflepuff. Ryo y Paula —los aludidos, inmersos en una conversación sobre sus viajes, se giraron con desconcierto —están en Ravenclaw. Y Danielle, Sunny, Walt y yo —Walter dio un bufido a su espalda al escuchar eso —estamos en Slytherin. Y no hay que olvidar a nuestro cuarteto de Gryffindor —señaló a Hally, Rose, Procyon y Henry, que arquearon una ceja —que son una maravilla.

—¿Qué, deseando reunirte con ellos ahora, Elliott?

La frase no pudo sonar más despectiva, al menos viniendo de Mackenzie. El chico y sus amigos, se adelantaba en ese momento al lugar donde los carruajes sin caballos aguardaban a los alumnos de segundo en adelante. Thomas, luego de dedicarle un mohín de fastidio, desvió la vista con brusquedad hacia Drusie.

—Si quedas en Slytherin, prometo que te cuidaremos de esas víboras ponzoñosas —espetó.

—Thomas, ¿se puede saber de dónde sacas ese vocabulario? —se sorprendió Sunny —Creí que tú, siendo hijo de quien eres, no lo conocías.

—Lo bueno de venir al colegio es que mis padres no me escuchan usarlo —soltó el pelirrojo anaranjado sin más —Una cosa es conocerlo y otra, usarlo. En casa soy de lo más correcto.

—Sí, algo dijo una de tus hermanas —recordó Danielle de repente —Que en casa te la pasas leyendo. Y que no lo hacías desde… desde algo que no supimos porque tu madre la regañó.

Thomas se encogió de hombros, pero para ninguno de sus amigos pasó desapercibido que se había quedado sin su habitual sonrisa. Aunque eso no tuvo comparación a cuando, después que Hally acompañara a Drusie con el profesor Hagrid, Thomas pasara a toda velocidad junto a los carruajes, subiéndose al primero que encontró vacío de un salto.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —le reclamó Procyon en broma al alcanzarlo.

Pero Thomas, lejos de contestarle, se encogió en su asiento, con la vista fija en la punta de sus zapatos. Sus amigos se miraron entre sí, desconcertados.

—¿Quién se viene con nosotros? —quiso saber Procyon.

Como no cabían los doce en el carruaje, Hally y Danielle se fueron con Thomas y Procyon. Los demás, despidiéndose con un gesto de mano, buscaron otros dos carruajes libres.

—No es normal —dijo Henry de pronto, cuando su carruaje emprendió el camino al castillo.

—¿De qué hablas? —se interesó Bryan.

—Thomas. ¿Es mi imaginación o está más… serio que de costumbre?

—Debiste verlo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hally y Danielle —Bryan negó con la cabeza —Llegó sin sonreír y eso ya es decir mucho. Después anduvo como siempre, pero me da la impresión de que ya tenía algo desde que terminó el curso pasado.

—Eso ni dudarlo —espetó Walter de repente —Ustedes tal vez no se den cuenta, pero yo sí, pues compartimos dormitorio en el colegio. Desde que lo conozco, me ha parecido extraño, eso lo saben, pero no es nada comparado a cómo se pone cuando volvemos a clases. El año pasado, por ejemplo, me preguntó no sé qué de los carruajes.

—¿De estos carruajes? —se extrañó Sunny, moviendo una mano por encima de su cabeza. Walter asintió —Pues yo no le veo nada raro a los carruajes —comentó la chica.

—Ni yo, pero supongo que él sí, como es de familia muggle… —aventuró Henry.

—Ya, pero a estas alturas, no debería resultarle tan raro que los carruajes se movieran solos —repuso Sunny —Incluso a mí dejó de sorprenderme el año pasado.

En su respectivo carruaje, Amy, Paula, Ryo y Rose tenían el mismo tema de conversación,

—Los carruajes… no se mueven solos —afirmó Amy de pronto, lo que sorprendió a los otros.

—¿Qué dices? —le preguntó Rose.

—Mi hermano Ernest… una vez me dijo que los carruajes no se mueven solos —respondió Amy con cautela —Dice que eso parece, pero que no es así. Aunque le pregunté qué tiraba de los carruajes, no quiso decirme. Según él, era algo delicado y no quería asustarme.

—¿No habrá querido bromearte? —inquirió Ryo, dudoso.

—No, no. Si me lo hubiera dicho Harold, tal vez lo creería, pero no puedo pensar eso de Ernest. Él es muy serio con esas cosas, no por nada estaba en Ravenclaw.

—Es cierto, tu hermano salió el año pasado —recordó Paula —¿Y ahora qué hace?

—Trabaja en el Ministerio, en el Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia. No me extraña, puesto que es un perfeccionista en extremo. No sé cómo su novia lo soporta.

El gesto de Amy al decir eso fue tan cómico, que sus amigos estallaron en carcajadas.

Entre una cosa y otra, los carruajes cruzaron las verjas decoradas con cerdos alados y llegaron al castillo justo cuando un trueno increíblemente fuerte anunció el inicio de la lluvia. Los alumnos recién llegados tuvieron que correr para empaparse lo menos posible.

—Genial, y acababa de alisarme el cabello —se quejó una chica castaña de cuarto, con los colores de Ravenclaw en el uniforme.

—Pero si te queda mejor el cabello al natural.

La chica, sobresaltada, miró por encima de su hombro para saber quién le había dicho eso. Se encontró con Thomas, que junto con sus amigos, se escurría el agua de la túnica.

—¿Eso crees? —inquirió la chica, dudosa.

Thomas asintió con una gran sonrisa.

—No me acuerdo de ti —dijo la chica entonces —¿Quién eres?

—Thomas Elliot. Y tú eres Sherry Salisbury, Ravenclaw, cuarto curso, ¿correcto?

La chica asintió.

—Creo que ya te recuerdo —comentó Salisbury de pronto, sonriendo socarronamente —Eres un Slytherin hijo de muggles, ¿no?

Antes que Thomas pudiera decir algo, la chica se dio la vuelta, salpicó al pelirrojo anaranjado con su cabello mojado y fue con sus amigas, riéndose a carcajadas.

—Idiota —masculló Danielle con desdén, al más puro estilo Malfoy —¿Vieron cómo lo trató?

—No somos ciegos ni sordos —apuntó Procyon, también molesto —Pero ya lo pagará.

Y al decirlo, mostró la más maliciosa de sus sonrisas.

—No quisiera estar ahora en el lugar de Salisbury —se burló Ryo.

—¿Qué tanto dicen de Salisbury? —inquirió Thomas en ese momento.

Los demás negaron con la cabeza, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Simpática, ¿no? —al oír eso, los chicos contuvieron una mueca de desagrado, en tanto las chicas abrían los ojos con incredulidad —No se preocupen, caerá. Me la debe.

Y sin decir más, se sacudió el agua del cabello, sonrió y se alejó en dirección al Gran Comedor.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? —Rose fue la que dejó escapar la duda que todos tenían.

—Quién sabe, pero luego lo sabremos —indicó Danielle —Ahora vamos a cenar.

Los demás asintieron, fueron al Gran Comedor aún escurriendo y cada grupo se fue a su respectiva mesa, ante la mirada resignada de los demás.

Poco después, cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaban medianamente secos, los de primer año entraron por las puertas dobles, calados hasta los huesos, encabezados por el profesor Lupin, que llevaba de la mano a una pequeña de rizos castaños con una gastada túnica puesta de manera pulcra. La niña veía a su alrededor con atención.

—Miren, miren —señaló Procyon a sus amigos de la mesa de Gryffindor —Es Erin.

—Es muy bonita —reconoció Hally.

—Sí, con esos rizos de caramelo… —soltó Rose en tono soñador.

—¿Rizos de caramelo? —se extrañó Henry —Rose, tú siempre pensando en comida.

Pero la pelirroja, contraria a su costumbre, ignoró a Henry y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Lo de su nuevo hermanito la tiene loca —comentó Procyon con una risita.

El profesor Lupin, dejando a Erin con el resto de los alumnos de primero, salió del Gran Comedor un momento, para volver con un taburete de tres patas y un viejo sombrero puntiagudo negro, lleno de remiendos e incluso, algo chamuscado. Colocó el sombrero en el taburete, se apartó unos pasos y al cabo de un segundo, un desgarrón en el sombrero se abrió y éste comenzó a cantar.

_Mucho gusto, damas y caballeros_

_Otro año ha llegado ya_

_Es hora de ponerme a trabajar_

_Y cumplir con diversos anhelos._

_Cuentan que cuando inició este colegio _

_Cuatro eran los maestros, de enorme talento_

_Los más respetados en aquellos tiempos_

_Y con uno que otro enemigo, por supuesto._

_Estaba el valiente Godric Gryffindor, un caballero,_

_Cuya osadía le granjeaba admiración._

_También estaba Salazar Slytherin, su astuto compañero,_

_Tenía__ las mejores tretas para lograr su ambición._

_Además, la bella Rowena Ravenclaw, una dama sin igual,_

_Que con su cerebro admiraba a las grandes masas._

_Y su amiga Helga Hufflepuff, justa y leal,_

_Eterna luchadora, en sus causas daba el alma._

_¿Entonces cómo fue que mal todo acabó?_

_Slytherin en sus ideas puritanas se estancó_

_Gryffindor no las compartía, le daban terror,_

_Así que su amigo, insultado, se marchó._

_Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban con Gryffindor, ni dudarlo_

_Pero sintieron que Slytherin partiera así de enfadado_

_Y aunque la paz volvió al colegio afamado_

_Nunca fue el mismo que resplandecía antaño._

_No permitan que esa historia se repita,_

_Sin importar que yo los separe, pues es mi misión,_

_Vamos, únanse y compréndanse con fervor_

_No sabrán nunca si de eso dependerá su vida._

Acabando su canción, el sombrero se quedó muy quieto, y aunque los estudiantes le dedicaron los aplausos de costumbre, varios se pusieron a murmurar. Sin duda, el Sombrero Seleccionador había querido decirles algo ese año.

—Debe ser la guerra —comentó Nick Casi Decapitado en la mesa de Gryffindor, a pocos asientos de Hally y sus amigos —Lo mismo pasó cuando las dos guerras comenzaron: el sombrero se puso a advertir del peligro y a pedir la unión del colegio.

—¿Y eso qué nos importa? —espetó Victory, la prefecta de sexto.

—Importa, señorita, porque la guerra del continente tarde o temprano puede llegar aquí.

Victory le dedicó un ademán despectivo al fantasma, que ofendido, se marchó al extremo de la mesa que ocuparían dentro de poco los nuevos de primer año.

—Buenas noches —saludó el profesor Lupin con una amable sonrisa, sosteniendo en una mano un largo pergamino —Bienvenidos sean a Hogwarts. Los de primero, presten atención: les pondré el sombrero y así sabremos cuál será su casa, ¿entendido? —los aludidos asintieron, todos con algo de nerviosismo —Muy bien… ¡Abarbanel, Jacob!

Un chiquillo castaño con cara alargada se adelantó, entre asustado y firme.

—¡Ravenclaw!

La mesa de Ravenclaw aplaudió con fuerza, en tanto Jacob Abarbanel se acercaba con una expresión aliviada y tomaba asiento.

—¿No es un apellido un poco extraño el suyo? —se extrañó una de las chicas de séptimo de la casa de las águilas.

—Es judío —comentó entonces Mara Kreisky —Su padre y el mío hacen negocios juntos.

—¿Y qué hacen, se dedican a ver pasar a la gente normal? —se burló la chica.

—No. Son comerciantes de joyas.

Las demás chicas de séptimo se quedaron boquiabiertas.

—¡About, Apollyne!

Una chiquilla rubia y delgada caminó con paso titubeante.

—¡Hufflepuff!

—¡Aguilar, Marco!

—¡Ravenclaw!

—¡Alighieri, Luigi!

—¡Griffyndor!

—¿Es mi imaginación o este año hay muchos apellidos extranjeros en la selección? —notó Rose arqueando una ceja, mientras Luigi Alighieri, un pequeño castaño con el cabello muy corto, pasaba a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor.

—No solamente eso —se fijó Henry, viendo de reojo que Asquith, Ashley, era seleccionada para Slytherin —Hay más alumnos de primero que el año pasado. Tampoco cuando entramos nosotros había tantos. Bryan tiene razón: muchos extranjeros están viniendo a vivir aquí por lo que pasa en la Europa continental.

—¡Babenberg, Frederick!

—¡Hufflepuff!

—¡Bailly, Jacques!

—¡Ravenclaw!

—¡Bakunin, Milenka!

—¡Gryffindor!

—¡Balakirev, Boris!

—¡Slytherin!

—¡Balbo, Alessio!

—¡Hufflepuff!

—¡Belleau, Colette!

—¡Ravenclaw!

Se estaba convirtiendo en la Ceremonia de Selección más larga que se había presenciado en Hogwarts en muchos años; tal vez en siglos. Los más pintorescos apellidos se dejaron oír, causando muecas en los presentes. El profesor Lupin, por cierto, no parecía tener ningún problema para leerlos, ni tampoco le daban ganas de reír como les dio a los hermanos Visconti al oír el de Caccini, Carlo, que fue seleccionado para Hufflepuff.

—Este año cenaremos tarde, por lo visto —farfulló Rose al escuchar llamar a Carlyle, Carolyn.

—Por favor, Rose, no pienses tanto en comida por una vez en tu vida —espetó Henry antes de aplaudirle a Carolyn Carlyle, que se había convertido en una Gryffindor.

Después de Carmichael, Ellis, muchos perdieron el interés en la ceremonia, poniéndose a charlar en susurros ininterrumpidos. Así pues, Hally tuvo problemas para seguirle la pista, desesperándose cuando logró captar a medias la voz del profesor Lupin llamar a Darling, Dorian.

—Ya van en la "D" —musitó, jugueteando con los dedos y desviando los ojos hacia Drusie, que entre los alumnos sin seleccionar, esperaba su turno con las manos entrelazadas.

Ninguna de las dos tuvo que esperar mucho. Ocho nombres fueron suficientes para que el profesor Lupin pronunciara finalmente.

—¡Dursley, Drusilla!

La pequeña rubia, con un poco de torpeza, se abrió paso entre algunos estudiantes para llegar hasta el taburete. Se sentó con cuidado, cerró los ojos cuando sintió el sombrero sobre su cabeza y para asombro de Hally, éste no tardó ni cinco segundos en dar su veredicto.

—¡Slytherin!

La mesa de las serpientes aplaudió con desgano, tanto por la ceremonia tan larga como porque el apellido de Drusie se les hacía desconocido. Debían pensar, y con razón, que era hija de muggles.

Y así, la ceremonia continuó. Desde su mesa, Hally había vigilado cómo llegaba Drusie a la suya, donde fue recibida casi de inmediato por Danielle y Sunny. Suspirando brevemente con alivio, decidió distraerse con los de primero, yendo ya la lista en la letra "E".

—Definitivo, esto parece que tardará siglos —se quejó Rose —¡Y tengo hambre!

—Pues perdona a los magos extranjeros que hayan querido mandar a sus hijos aquí —rebatió Henry entonces, cuando un aplauso en la mesa de Hufflepuff recibía a Évora, Elvira.

—Siento que mi estómago te haga enfadar tanto.

—Por favor, no empiecen —les pidió Hally.

—Sí, es fastidioso tener que separarlos a cada momento —secundó Procyon.

Henry y Rose, observándolos con curiosidad, se olvidaron de su riña.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Drusie se sentía un poco triste por haberse separado de Hally, pero Danielle y sus amigos intentaban animarla.

—Tranquila, podrás ver a Hally más seguido de lo que crees —aseguró Danielle.

—Sí, claro. Y si no, ella te buscará —siguió Thomas.

Drusie, sonriendo a medias, miró a Thomas con agradecimiento.

—¡Fahrenheit, Ferdinand!

—¡Ravenclaw!

—¡Fabre, Philippe!

—¡Gryffindor!

—¡Fellini, Ana!

—¡Hufflepuff!

—¡Fernández, Hernán!

—¡Gryffindor!

—¡Figueroa, Fernanda!

—¡Slytherin!

—¡Finsen, Fyn!

—¡Ravenclaw!

—¡Flamsteed, Stella!

—¡Ravenclaw!

—¡Fontaine, Armand!

—¡Gryffindor!

—¡Franconi, Ángelo!

—¡Hufflepuff!

—¡Freud, Franz!

—¡Slytherin!

Por la forma en que se estaban distrayendo los alumnos, la profesora McGonagall finalmente se puso de pie al llegar el profesor Lupin a la letra "G", levantó la varita y provocó una lluvia de chispas. Los estudiantes se volvieron hacia su directora, apenados.

—Jóvenes, la Ceremonia de Selección es uno de los actos más importantes del colegio —les recordó la profesora McGonagall con severidad —Sé que este año tenemos una gran remesa de alumnos de primero, pero les suplico que guarden compostura o me veré obligada a castigar a todas las casas. ¿Les ha quedado claro?

Paseó la mirada por el Gran Comedor, encontrándose con varios asentimientos de cabeza.

Conforme, la profesora McGonagall le hizo un gesto de cabeza al profesor Lupin, quien carraspeando, procedió a llamar a Garrett, Melinda, que poco después fue a parar a Ravenclaw, donde un emocionado Edward la recibió con alegría.

Poco a poco, para beneplácito de los más hambrientos, los alumnos por seleccionar fueron disminuyendo. Curiosamente, se emocionaban al ver que se avanzaba en el alfabeto, pero sí que hubo varios respingos cuando, al final de la letra "L", se oyó el nombre de Lupin, Erin.

—¿Lupin?

—¿No será una broma?

—No, seguro que no. Leí en _El Profeta_ que Lupin adoptó a una niña.

—¡Debes estar bromeando! Para eso necesitaría estar casado.

—¡Y lo está! Se casó en las vacaciones de Semana Santa, ¿no te enteraste?

Entre esa clase de murmullos, Erin Lupin avanzó hacia el taburete, se sentó y con cara de pocos amigos, dejó que el profesor Lupin le pusiera el sombrero. Su sonrisa no tuvo límites cuando el sombrero anunció con fuerza.

—¡Gryffindor!

Erin anduvo con determinación a la mesa de Gryffindor, que le aplaudía con efusividad. Más que nada, porque aparte de bonita, la niña era la hija de su jefe de casa.

—¡Hola, Erin! —saludó Procyon con entusiasmo —¿Cómo estás, eh?

—Hola —correspondió la niña, y a su alrededor le detectaron un marcado acento latino en la voz —Qué bueno que estás conmigo, Procyon. Me ayudarás con lo que no comprenda, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, ¡faltaba más! Ah, te presento a mis amigos de casa: Hally, Rose y Henry —Procyon los fue señalando uno a uno conforme los nombraba —Luego conocerás a los demás.

La niña asintió y Luigi Alighieri, apoyado por una niña de esponjado cabello negro, decidieron entablar conversación con ella.

La ceremonia siguió en esos términos por un buen rato, habiendo un aplauso adicional (de puro gozo, sin duda) cuando se escuchó el último nombre (Xin, Hong, Slytherin). A continuación, en tanto el profesor Lupin se retiraba con el sombrero y el taburete, la profesora McGonagall se puso de pie y todos la vieron con mucho respeto.

—Bienvenidos sean a Hogwarts nuevamente —inició —Cómo sé que no es el momento para discursos, y además ya esperaron demasiado, de momento los dejaré cenar. Provecho.

Se sentó, dio un par de palmadas y enseguida, la cena se materializó en las mesas.

Pronto, las protestas por el hambre y la extensa Selección quedaron en el olvido.

* * *

_1 de septiembre de 2019._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas._

La lluvia apenas se escuchaba desde la sala de espera de San Mungo, y eso que su entrada principal daba directo a la calle muggle. Los pocos magos y brujas sentados a las viejas butacas se entretenían con números atrasados de _Corazón de Bruja_, controlando síntomas de los más diversos padecimientos… o con tareas de lo más naturales.

—Anda, cariño, duerme un poco.

Gina Weasley acunaba en brazos a uno de sus gemelos, que no quería tomar su siesta, en tanto William Bluepool se encargaba de que su otro hijo no despertara. Para ambos, eran evidentes las diferencias de carácter de los niños, a pesar de lo pequeños que eran. Sobre todo para William, porque Gina seguía siendo un tanto distraída y no lograba distinguirlos a simple vista.

—Vince, deja descansar a mamá —le susurró William a su pequeño despierto, que no hacía más que balbucear y sonreír ante la cara de su madre.

—¿Brad no se despierta?

—No, es un angelito.

En ese momento, una sanadora morena de cabello corto se les acercó.

—Buenas noches —saludó, sonriendo con cordialidad —Soy la sanadora Doctorow, ¿es usted… Georgina Weasley? —inquirió, verificando el nombre en un pergamino que llevaba en un sujetapapeles. Al ver que Gina asentía, se puso un poco más seria —Sígame, por favor.

La pelirroja se puso de pie y estaba por hacer que William cargara a Vince cuando la sanadora Doctorow pareció pensárselo mejor.

—¿Es usted el esposo? —quiso saber, dirigiéndose a William.

—Ah, bueno, en sentido estricto, no, pero…

—Pero es el padre de los niños, ¿cierto? —completó la sanadora.

William asintió.

—Entonces esto también le interesa —movió una mano a modo de invitación —Venga.

La pareja, mirándose con algo de sorpresa, obedeció. Al andar por los pasillos del hospital, William repasaba el motivo de su visita: Gina, a pesar de los buenos pronósticos de los sanadores que la habían atendido cuando dio a luz, no se había recuperado del todo. Al menos eso parecía, porque se veía pálida y cansada, a pesar de trabajar en casa con los contratos internacionales de Sortilegios Weasley. Por lo atareado que estaba, William había atribuido eso a sus obligaciones como madre primeriza, pero cuando en su última visita, John lo llevó aparte y lo amenazó con una maldición si se enteraba que no cuidaba bien de su gemela, habló con Gina largo y tendido.

—No sé —le había contestado ella al preguntarle qué le pasaba —Quizá sea mejor que vaya a San Mungo. Aprovecharé la revisión mensual de los niños.

Eso había sido hace dos semanas. Y en ese momento, debido a una lechuza que llegó empapada a la ventana de su departamento, habían arreglado a los gemelos para acudir a una cita repentina en el hospital mágico. No podían dejarlos en casa: ninguno de sus amigos podía cuidarlos.

Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta, ya estaban en el consultorio de la sanadora, una habitación bien ordenada y con un estante de libros a la derecha, junto a una ventana cuadrada que dejaba ver la tormenta que estaba cayendo en la ciudad. La sanadora Doctorow fue a tomar asiento a su escritorio y con un ademán, les pidió imitarla en las sillas de madera frente a ella.

—Esto no es sencillo —comenzó la sanadora, lo que no era buena señal —Señorita Weasley, ¿cuándo empezaron los malestares? Se diagnosticó su afección cardiaca al estar embarazada.

—Ah, pues… Antes de saber que estaba embarazada, ya me sentía un poco mal. Eso fue… —Gina entrecerró los ojos, concentrándose en recordar —Hace un año. Me encontraba en el extranjero, trabajando, y como tomaba trasladores continuamente, no le di importancia.

La sanadora asintió, revisó el expediente en el sujetapapeles y suspiró.

—Me temo que lo que tiene no es algo que pueda arreglarse con una poción. Si las pruebas y los análisis de apoyo que pedimos a la Edmond Company no se equivocan, su corazón se está atrofiando, señorita Weasley. Y eso, a la larga, le puede ocasionar la muerte.

Se hizo un tenso silencio, durante el cual solamente resonó un trueno afuera y un balbuceo titubeante de Vince, que seguía despierto. William, saliendo de su asombro, estiró una mano y buscó la de Gina, quien al sentirla, automáticamente le dio un apretón.

—¿Y eso… cómo es posible? —logró preguntar Gina en un susurro.

—Es lo que tratamos de averiguar —reconoció la sanadora Doctorow con pesadumbre —Es una enfermedad rara, los muggles le dan un nombre sumamente largo y fastidioso, pero los magos no padecemos ese tipo de cosas, al menos no de manera frecuente. Cuando eso sucede, los enfermos son remitidos a los tratamientos muggles y éstos los complementamos con lo mejor que tenemos en la rama mágica. En su caso, señorita Weasley, parece que el embarazo fue el detonante.

Ante el argumento de la sanadora, William no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa irónica.

—Lo que quiere decir es que, para evitarse esto, Gina no debió tener a los niños, ¿cierto?

—Oiga, señor, yo no…

—No, escuche —William se puse de pie de un salto, soltando la mano de Gina en el proceso —Tal vez tenga razón, tal vez Gina no debió ser madre tan joven. Pero no le consiento que les eche a los niños la culpa de esto, ¿entiende? Si alguien la puso así de nerviosa, así de enferma, fue un infeliz que no dejaba de acosarla. Nuestros hijos —concluyó, decidido —son una bendición.

Acabando su alegato, William respiró profundamente, esperando calmarse, pero de pronto Brad comenzó a moverse en sus brazos. Después de mirarlo, se inclinó hacia Gina y le besó la frente.

—Disculpen —musitó y salió de la habitación meciendo a Brad.

La sanadora suspiró con cansancio.

—Perdónelo —pidió Gina de pronto, lo que desconcertó a la sanadora Doctorow —William es así. No le gusta que me hagan daño.

—Pues debe quererla mucho. Aunque eso se nota desde lo que salió en _El Profeta_.

—Eso fue una tontería —espetó Gina, arqueando una ceja con confusión —Conozco a la que escribió esa sarta de estupideces. William estuvo en la mira del Ministerio casi un mes hasta que su jefe sacó la cara con él. Si no fuera porque me decía que no era nada, habría ido a maldecir a esa Cobra en persona —concluyó, indignada.

Vince, en brazos de su madre, soltó una repentina risita.

—Es bueno ver que su humor está intacto —comentó la sanadora —Eso le ayudará, señorita Weasley. Mientras tenemos el reporte completo de la enfermedad que tiene, le daremos una poción reconstituyente con ingredientes específicos para su corazón. Le daré la receta, ¿puede hacerla?

—Logré aprobar el ÉXTASIS de Pociones, creo que podré. Si hay algún problema, tengo amigos que pueden ayudarme.

La sanadora asintió, fue al estante de libros y sacando uno de los volúmenes, se lo llevó con ella de regreso al escritorio, donde con pluma en mano, escribió por unos minutos hasta llenar veinte centímetros de pergamino.

—Lamento si es una poción complicada, pero debe hacerse al pie de la letra —la sanadora le entregó el pergamino después de duplicarlo y guardar la copia en el expediente —La indicación normal es una vez por semana, pero en su caso, es recomendable que sean dos veces, habiendo dos días de descanso entre cada ingestión, ¿está claro?

Gina asintió.

—Bien, es todo por el momento. Le programaré una revisión para fin de mes, ¿está bien? La fecha se le hará llegar con una lechuza.

—¿No podría ser de otra forma? William y yo vivimos en una zona muggle, la lechuza llamaría mucho la atención.

—En ese caso, podemos enviársela a él, al trabajo.

Aunque no parecía agradarle la idea, Gina asintió.

—Muy bien, en ese caso puede irse, señorita Weasley. Pero unas últimas instrucciones —recordó la sanadora, cuando Gina ya salía —Nada de sobresaltos, controle hasta un mísero resfriado y si tiene empleo, tómese un descanso.

—¡Pero si trabajo en casa! ¿De verdad debo dejarlo?

—Por el momento, sí. Es precaución.

Gina suspiró con resignación, volvió a asentir y se marchó.

Ya en el pasillo, la joven madre se quedó de pie un momento, totalmente quieta y aferrando un poco más a Vince, quien de repente se había quedado callado, como si comprendiera que algo malo estaba pasando en su pequeño mundo.

¿Cómo era posible que le estuviera pasando esto? En ese momento de su vida, se sentía más feliz de lo que recordaba, teniendo a su lado al hombre al que amaba, unos hijos tiernos y a su alrededor, una familia que la apoyaba y unos amigos incondicionales. Además, su trabajo la hacía sentirse útil en el universo de Sortilegios Weasley, a sabiendas de que su padre y su tío eran los verdaderos genios creadores de las bromas. ¿Porqué tenía que pasarle eso a ella? ¿Porqué, de buenas a primeras, la posibilidad de morir le pisaba los talones? No quería dejar a familia. No quería dejar a sus amigos. No quería dejar a sus hijos. No quería… dejar a William.

—¿Gina?

La voz de William la sacó de sus pensamientos. Él estaba de pie frente a ella, aún meciendo levemente a Brad, observándola con preocupación.

—¿Sí? —ella intentó sonreír, acomodándose a Vince en los brazos.

William suspiró, se mordió un labio y acto seguido, le tendió una mano.

—Vamos a casa.

La frase la tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Es todo lo que vas a decirme? —inquirió ella, dolida.

—Aquí sí.

Gina asintió, pesarosa, le tomó la mano y pronto sintió el efecto de la Aparición Conjunta. Cerró los ojos un momento, un tanto mareada, para luego abrirlos al detectar un aroma familiar. Estaban en su departamento y alguien se había metido a su cocina.

—Increíble —musitó la chica —¿John?

—¿Qué haría tu hermano aquí? —quiso saber William, desconcertado.

—Bueno, no conozco a nadie más que sepa cocinar chuletas de carnero marinadas con whisky de fuego. Créeme, mamá nos enseñó a prepararlas, pero solamente John logró aprendérsela bien —se rió brevemente, antes de gritar —¿John, eres tú?

—¡Hola! —anunció la amable y seria voz de John Weasley desde la cocina —Lamento la intromisión, pero salí temprano del trabajo y como Sun Mei se marchó esta mañana, pensé que les agradaría hacerme compañía para cenar.

—Bueno, eso nos ahorra el tener qué cocinar —bromeó William, viendo cómo su cuñado se presentaba ante ellos con un delantal blanco puesto sobre la túnica azul oscuro —Hola, John. Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

—Cierto, debería darme más vueltas por tu departamento —John se limpió las manos en el delantal antes de acercarse —¿Dónde está mi ahijado? —preguntó.

—Con tu hermana.

John sonrió, se inclinó hacia el bebé que Gina cargaba y se puso a jugar un poco con él. Eso lo aprovechó William para llevar a Brad a su cuna, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza lo que la sanadora les había dicho en San Mungo.

Se sintió muy mal al escuchar que Gina podía morir en cualquier momento, pero más lamentaba no saber qué hacer. ¿Cómo se anima a la persona amada en una situación así? ¿Cómo podía animarse él mismo, para animarla a ella? ¿Cuáles eran las palabras correctas? No quería, pero ahora sí tenía que preguntarse cuánto tiempo podría estar con Gina. Ese presentimiento tan pesimista que llegó a perseguirlo en el pasado, al iniciar él y Gina su noviazgo, ahora era una realidad que se tenía que plantear.

Cubrió a Brad con una manta color verde claro, lo contempló unos segundos y enseguida regresó a la sala, donde encontró a Gina y John sentados en el sofá, siendo el pelirrojo quien cargaba a Vince en tanto le contaba a su hermana algunas anécdotas del trabajo.

—Quisiera trabajar como antes —comentó Gina entonces —Pero los niños… y también William… me necesitan.

Esbozó una sonrisa melancólica, y William supo que tenía que hacer algo. Algo que a ella la alegrara y le diera la certeza, aunque fuera minúscula, de que saldría de ésta y lo tendría a su lado.

Con paso decidido, se plantó frente a Gina, quien lo miró con desconcierto, y con un rápido movimiento, se hincó ante ella, le tomó una mano y habló con voz serena.

—No importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante, sea bueno o malo. Pero quiero que estemos juntos en lo que sea, que Vince y Brad nos tengan y quiero cuidarte todo lo que pueda. Georgina Angelina Weasley, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

John paseó la mirada de William a Gina y se quedó atónito ante lo que vio. Los dos tenían los ojos vidriosos, tristes, pero al mismo tiempo llenos de determinación. Y por lo que le había contado su gemela en cierta ocasión, que William usara su nombre completo significaba algo importante.

—Yo… yo…

Gina se tropezaba con las palabras; no creía del todo haber recibido semejante propuesta, por más que la hubiera deseado. Pero comprendía, por alguna razón, que si el rubio le pedía aquello era para demostrarle cuánto la quería y que no le importaba en absoluto lo que les habían dicho en San Mungo. Así que finalmente respondió.

—William Vincent Bluepool, yo… Sí. Sí quiero casarme contigo. Y querré aunque me muera.

Gina rió un poco, pero John creyó que no era una broma. Más que nada, porque cuando William la escuchó, se enderezó y la abrazó con fuerza.

—No vuelvas a decir eso —rogó William por lo bajo.

—Lo siento, lo siento. No es fácil deshacerse del gen Weasley, ¿sabes?

Eso sí le arrancó una sonrisa a William.

—No es por meterme en lo que no me importa… —intervino John entonces —Pero quisiera que me explicaran esto en cuanto deje a Franklin en su cuna, ¿de acuerdo?

Gina y William asintieron en el acto, viendo cómo John se ponía de pie con un dormido Vince. Ambos sabían que si alguien lograba hacer dormir a su hijo mayor, aparte de ellos dos, era John. Eso y que el joven Weasley lo llamaba Franklin con orgullo, por ser su ahijado.

Minutos después, los tres se encontraban a la mesa redonda, cenando las mencionadas chuletas de carnero que William encontró francamente deliciosas. John agradeció los cumplidos y antes de servir el postre (helado napolitano muggle), adoptó una expresión neutra.

—Bien, ¿se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?

Luego de consultarse con la mirada, William se decidió a hablar. Contó todo, incluso que había perdido ligeramente los estribos con la sanadora, pero al parecer eso le granjeó la furia de John.

—Te lo advertí —masculló el pelirrojo con aire amenazante —Que si algo le pasaba a mi hermana, te las verías conmigo.

William lo miró con respeto, pero también con algo de temor. Ahora comprendía porqué en el colegio, a pesar de su apariencia gentil, nadie se atrevía a enfadar a John.

—¡John!

Gina se puso de pie de un salto, viendo a su hermano con incredulidad.

—¿Te atreviste a amenazar a William, acaso? —quiso saber.

—Claro que no, Gina. Solamente le advertí, que no es lo mismo.

—¿Pero qué te has creído? —se exaltó la pelirroja —¿Pensaste que, en caso de que William resultara un patán, no podría darle su merecido? ¿Que lo maldecirías a diestra y siniestra? Pues te tengo noticias, hermanito, ¡ya no soy una niña! —Gina se apartó un largo mechón de cabello rojo de la cara; ciertamente estaba furiosa —Serás mayor que yo, pero no puedes protegerme por siempre. De vez en cuando, tengo que tropezarme y levantarme yo solita. Además —sonrió con orgullo —si aprendí a defenderme, fue gracias a ti.

—O sea que ya no me necesitas.

—¡No seas ridículo! Eres más que mi hermano, eres mi gemelo. Siempre voy a necesitarte. Pero no para todo, John. Me conseguí una vida en la que no siempre entras. Y tú también.

John asintió, sin poder rebatir a su hermana. Ella tenía razón, por supuesto. Después de todo, había sido su inspiración para atreverse a pedirle a Sun Mei que vivieran juntos.

Abrió la boca para volver a hablar, pero se encontró con que William también se hallaba de pie, sosteniendo a una pálida Gina con delicadeza.

—Tengo que admitirlo —el pelirrojo sonrió —Gina está en lo cierto, no puedo andarme metiendo en sus cosas toda la vida. Si ella dice que está bien contigo, William, debo creerle.

—Gracias, cuñado. Ahora, si no te importa, la llevaré a acostar.

—William, no soy una inválida, puedo ir sola.

—O te lleva él o lo hago yo —advirtió John.

—Hermanito, tú nunca aprendes.

Los tres soltaron una carcajada. Y John, tiempo después, recordaría ese momento con una dolorosa mezcla de alegría y furia.

* * *

_13 de abril de 2008. 9:40 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_Ay, gente, ¿cómo han estado? Aquí Bell, reportándose como de costumbre, con un montón de enredos, ¿verdad? No es de extrañarse, así soy yo. Pasemos a los comentarios._

_Como pueden ver, la Selección de este curso ha sido tediosa, hasta me acordé de cuando entré a la secundaria, jajaja. Es que pasaron lista por grupos, y yo no salí sino hasta el grupo _C_, así que un poco fastidioso sí fue. Lo que quise dejar en claro es que habrá más alumnos de lo usual, todo por nuestro rubio _adorado_ de Hagen. ¿Alguien quiere que se lo regale? Incluso se lo envuelvo para regalo, jajajaja. Pero ya en serio, ¿a alguno le sorprendió en qué casas quedaron Drusie y Erin? Erin (sus _papás_ le pusieron así en honor a Heather, su nueva mamá), a pesar de ser tan pequeña, ha demostrado agallas al enfrentar su licantropía y su traslado a un país donde a veces no entiende ni jota del idioma; en tanto, Drusie ya tenía previsto que fuera una Slytherin… por varios motivos. Uno de ellos es su querido papá Dudley: yo siempre imaginé que si Dudley hubiera salido mago, hubiera quedado en Slytherin. ¿Porqué será, eh? (Bell finge cara de inocencia, esperando que no le manden comentarios–bomba)._

_Y si alguien todavía se lo pregunta, el título del capi es casi exclusivo de la última parte, la de Gina y Will. No sé quiénes me preguntaba si en esta entrega saldría esta pareja, y como ya tenía planeado algo de ellos en papel, vi mi oportunidad para colarlos. La sanadora que los atiende tiene su apellido de un escritor, pero me pareció una broma sacarlo dado que el equivalente muggle de los sanadores son los doctores y _Doctorow_ suena a _doctor_, ¿no les parece? Concentrándome de nuevo en el tema (como ya había comentado, suelo desviarme del tema sin querer, jajajaja), Gina está enfermita, ¡no, no puede ser! Ah… de hecho, sí puede ser, yo lo hice, pero créanme, no es agradable. Mis personajes, buenos o malos, son muy queridos para mí (sí, hasta ese Hagen al que hace unas líneas intentaba regalar) y no me gusta andarlos enfermando y/o matando. Pero esto solamente ha servido para algo bueno (de momento): que Will le pida matrimonio a Gina. Supongo que nadie se lo esperaba, ¿verdad? A decir verdad, yo tampoco, así como tampoco esperaba esa pequeña pelea entre Gina y John. Estos gemelos son más tranquilos que Frida y Ángel; ciertamente, esperaba ver pelear primero a los hijos de Fred que a los de George, pero bueno… Así son los giros que da la inspiración a veces, jajajaja._

_Y ya por último, __anunciaré al primero de mis _Arcanos Visionarios_ (para más información, consultar mi bitácora en línea). _SAKURASUKAMORI LEONARDO_, lector de Fanfiction, me hizo una propuesta que nunca se me pasó poro la cabeza y que de verdad encaja. Para el Arcano de _El Mago_, ¡Albus Dumbledore! Sí, ya sé que no es personaje activo de _HHP_, pero después de leer la propuesta y además, las _Reliquias_ (_Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte_, se entiende), me pareció la más acertada. Aunque debo decir que es la única concesión que pienso dar a mis Arcanos Visionarios respecto a sus representantes. El resto tienen que ser de mi saga, incluyendo a los doce miembros de la Orden del Rayo. Y repito: para más información, consulten mi bitácora en línea, de la que di la dirección en el capi pasado. Por cierto, _LEONARDO_, ¿sacaste parte de tu apodo de _Seishiro Sakurazuka_, personaje de las _CLAMP_, verdad? Yo leo al personaje en _TRC_ (Tsubasa Reservoior Chronicles) y en _X_, por eso te pregunto._

_Bien, es momento de despedirme. Esta semana tengo dos exámenes y después, ¡vacaciones de la Feria! Aunque lamento que se cancelara mi excursión a Veracruz (ni me lo recuerden, ando enojada por eso. ¡Quería pasearme, y un café espumosito, y una limpia __con los brujos de Catemaco!), me la pasaré genial. Y espero avanzar en esta entrega, y _El último emblema_, y en _RMG_, y en _Telaraña_, y en _Poke–Universos_, y en _KC & KS_, y en _Encuentros y Entrevistas con…

_¡Válgame! __Mejor ni sigo, ya me asusté al ver la cantidad de fic's pendientes que tengo. Cuídense, disfruten de la refrescante lluvia (aquí hoy nos cayó de maravilla, hacía un calor…) y nos leemos pronto._


	14. Primeras impresiones

**_

* * *

A Luigi, que era fan de Harry Potter tanto como yo. Disfruta esto desde el más allá, angelito._**

* * *

**Catorce: Primeras impresiones.**

_2 de septiembre de 2019._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

La mañana deslumbró a más de uno en el castillo, después de la tormenta que había caído la noche anterior. Los estudiantes pudieron levantarse a buena hora para el desayuno y los de tercero estaban bastante entusiasmados: les entregarían sus horarios para las nuevas materias.

—¿No es sensacional? —comentó Rose en la mesa de Gryffindor, sirviéndose huevos revueltos y salchichas —Hoy comenzamos con las materias optativas.

—Es raro que te emociones por eso —repuso Henry, llenando su copa con jugo de naranja por segunda vez.

—Pero es que esas materias las elegí yo. Será genial empezar con ellas de una vez.

En ese momento, Dean Longbottom y Janice Edmond recorrieron la mesa de Gryffindor, repartiendo los horarios. Rose le echó un rápido vistazo al suyo en cuanto lo tuvo en la mano, arqueando una ceja al poco rato.

—¿Es mi imaginación o tendremos clases los sábados?

No era la imaginación de la pelirroja. En una columna extra, se indicaba que los sábados se impartirían algunas de las materias optativas nuevas.

—No, es cierto —Procyon frunció el ceño —Espero que esto no afecte los entrenamientos de quidditch. Porque este año sí hay quidditch, ¿no?

—Dean me dijo que sí —se acordó Rose —Él es el capitán del equipo ahora.

—¡Estupendo! —celebraron Hally y Procyon a la vez.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Danielle y Sunny revisaban sus horarios con ojo crítico, viendo que tendrían juntas una de las nuevas optativas esa mañana. Ellas, Walter y Thomas apuraron lo que quedaba en los platos; los cuatro sorprendidos por las clases sabatinas.

—¿Qué pasará con los entrenamientos de quidditch? —se preguntó Sunny en voz alta, dándole una mordida a un pan tostado con mermelada de fresa.

—En primer lugar, hay que ver si seguimos en el equipo —le recordó Walter —¿Quién será capitán ahora? Blake se graduó con los Insólitos y el año pasado no hubo copa.

—El único que queda del equipo original es Stewart —contestó Danielle, frunciendo el ceño —Ahora está en séptimo. Seguramente lo eligieron a él de capitán.

—Será de lo más agradable con nosotros, seguramente —ironizó Sunny.

—Buena suerte con sus entrenamientos —les deseó Thomas, consultando un reloj plateado en su muñeca derecha —Yo solamente tengo que preocuparme por las clases.

—Es… un reloj… muy bonito.

Drusie, sentada frente a Thomas y junto a una chiquilla de cabello negro y rasgos orientales, sonreía con timidez, llevándose una salchicha a la boca.

—¿En serio? —el pelirrojo anaranjado sonrió con nostalgia —Mis hermanos me lo regalaron este año por mi cumpleaños. Ayer, antes de llegar a King's Cross, Sydney y Skye se andaban peleando por dármelo, y al final Scott tuvo que quitarles el paquete. Mis padres ya me habían comprado algo en el callejón Diagon cuando fuimos por mis libros.

—¿Porqué te dieron el regalo ayer en King's Cross? —se extrañó Danielle.

—Bueno, ayer fue mi cumpleaños, ¿porqué otra cosa, si no?

Sus amigos lo miraron con ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Estás bromeando, no? —soltó finalmente Sunny, incrédula.

—No —respondió Thomas con esas seriedad que mostraba últimamente, que no le quedaba para nada —¿Porqué creen que desde que me conocen, no hemos celebrado mi cumpleaños? En primer curso se comprende, no éramos amigos, pero el curso pasado…

—¿Y porqué no lo dijiste antes?

Danielle se puso de pie de un salto, con semblante ofendido. Walter y Sunny, sorprendidos, decidieron no intervenir y terminarse los restos de su desayuno.

—Mira, la verdad es que no hacía falta —Thomas se encogió de hombros y luego de beber lo último de su jugo de naranja, alzó la vista al techo encantado parcialmente nublado, por donde revoloteaban algunas lechuzas retrasadas —Me encanta llegar aquí y disfrutar el banquete de bienvenida. Es como si el colegio entero me hiciera una fiesta.

—Definitivamente andas mal de la cabeza últimamente —sentenció Danielle.

Acto seguido, la rubia salió del Gran Comedor a toda prisa.

—¿Se puede saber porqué se pone así? —soltó Thomas, un tanto enfadado, poniéndose de pie también —No es nada del otro mundo.

—Para ella sí —replicó Walter con voz severa —Sabe lo que es no celebrar los cumpleaños. Nos lo ha contado.

En tanto el castaño y Sunny se adelantaban, Thomas hizo un gesto de contrariedad. Había olvidado que hasta ese año, Danielle nunca había tenido una verdadera fiesta de cumpleaños, con parientes y amigos que la felicitaran y le hicieran montones de regalos. Pero al comparar eso con su propio cumpleaños, negó con la cabeza y fue a alcanzar a sus dos amigos de casa.

Ya intentaría explicarle las cosas a Danielle más tarde.

* * *

—¿Todavía falta mucho?

Rose hizo un puchero al ver el asentimiento de Hally a su pregunta.

Las dos amigas, junto con Thomas y Walter, se encaminaban a la torre norte, a su primera clase de Adivinación Antigua, materia que cada uno había elegido por diversos motivos: Hally la encontraba interesante (a pesar de que su madre no parecía tenerle aprecio), Rose quería comprobar lo que decían sus primas Frida y Gina (aseguraban reírse de lo lindo en esa materia), Walter, ya que había elegido sus optativas al azar, le pareció que encajaba en el perfil y Thomas… nada más quería saber de qué se trataba.

—Espero que no salgan con tonterías muggles para leer la suerte —comentó Thomas de pronto, mirando por una ventana hacia el exterior —Para eso, tengo con Sydney.

—¿Una de tus hermanas? —se extrañó Rose.

—Ajá. Ella es aficionada a ese tipo de cosas.

—Llegamos.

Hally señaló el inicio de una escalera de caracol frente a ellos, donde estaba agrupada el resto de la clase. Entre los alumnos que esperaban, Rose notó con desagrado a Bridget Fonteyn, de Slytherin, y a Emily Lancaster, de Hufflepuff.

—Al menos ninguno del quinteto está en esta clase —masculló la pelirroja.

—Ya es hora —indicó Thomas, consultando su reloj —¿Estará abierta el aula?

Como respondiendo a esa pregunta, una trampilla en lo alto de la escalera de caracol se abrió con lentitud, mostrando vagamente un techo abovedado de piedra. La clase, sin saber qué decir, se limitó a subir la escalera, aferrando las mochilas y los libros. Hally y sus amigos quedaron impresionados con lo que encontraron.

No era un aula común y corriente. Era una sala circular, semejante a un antiguo salón de té, con una chimenea enorme y las ventanas, rectangulares y alargadas, abiertas de par en par. La chimenea, a pesar del clima tan agradable que había, estaba encendida, y una tetera grande de cobre en ella lanzaba algunas nubecillas de vapor. Al centro, un atril y una silla de madera muy elegantes parecían indicar el sitio del profesor, pues a su alrededor se ubicaban mesitas circulares y varias sillas de madera mucho más sencillas.

—¿Y el profesor? —se extrañó un chico de Hufflepuff de cabello negro.

—Estoy aquí, señor Dickens.

Todos miraron al centro, estupefactos. En la silla junto al atril, sentado cómoda y correctamente, un mago observaba el desfilar de los alumnos por la habitación, en busca de un asiento. La mayoría de las chicas contuvieron un suspiro.

Hally y Rose se miraron, pensando lo mismo: que los rumores sobre el profesor humano de Adivinación Antigua eran totalmente correctos. Era un hombre de aspecto joven, de cabello rubio, lacio y brillante que le llegaba a los hombros. Sus ojos, de un tono azul marino oscuro, combinaban a la perfección con su túnica, de tela brillante y carente de adornos. Del cuello, con una delgada cadena dorada, le colgaban unos anteojos ovalados de marco plateado. Alto y delgado, daba una imagen de fragilidad que no cuadraba con la un hombre ordinario, pero al volver a hablar, dio la impresión de que era fuerte y decidido.

—Bienvenidos sean a la clase de Adivinación Antigua —dijo con un tono gentil y al mismo tiempo, un tanto inexpresivo —Soy el profesor Cassidy, como muchos de ustedes habrán supuesto ya. Señor Dickens, lo sentaré al frente, para que apruebe mi materia sin ningún problema —miró de manera penetrante al Hufflepuff de cabello negro, quien tragó saliva —Alumnos de tercero, iniciaremos con algo sencillo, para que empiecen a familiarizarse con las artes adivinatorias, pero antes… —se interrumpió, levantándose de su silla y extendiendo una mano al atril a su derecha, donde reposaban un grueso libro y varios pergaminos —Pasaré lista y les asignaré una mesa. Las mesas son de dos personas, y deberán sentarse igual todo el año. Muy bien…

El profesor Cassidy tomó uno de los pergaminos, se puso los anteojos, sacó una pluma azul de su bolsillo y con tranquilidad, comenzó a nombrar a los alumnos. Para mala suerte de Hally, fue puesta con un chico de Ravenclaw al que nunca le había hablado. Thomas y Walter, separados por dos mesas, quedaron con Fanny Kleiber y Dickens; respectivamente. Rose, en una mesita cercana a la puerta, compartía sitio con Emily Lancaster, quien fulminó a la pelirroja con la mirada.

—Saquen los libros y lean lo referente a teomancia. Prepararé su material de estudio.

A continuación, el profesor se acercó a la chimenea, atendiendo a la tetera que ya emitía un débil silbido. Los alumnos, extrañados, obedecieron y se pusieron a leer.

—¡Qué soberanamente aburrido! —musitó con fastidio el compañero de mesa de Hally.

—¿Lo crees? —inquirió ella en un susurro.

El chico, de cabello lacio y castaño claro, asintió con vehemencia.

—Por cierto, creo que nunca nos hemos saludado —notó el chico —Soy Donald Warren.

—Mucho gusto —Hally le sonrió, tendiéndole la mano —Yo soy…

—Ni hace falta que lo digas —interrumpió Warren, estrechándole la mano y fijándose de reojo en sus aretes en forma de rayo —Todo el mundo sabe quién eres desde que apareciste en la Selección hace dos años. Estábamos sorprendidos de saber que Harry Potter tuviera una hija.

Hally le dedicó una risita nerviosa, concentrándose en su libro. Que la reconocieran como la hija del mago más famoso de Reino Unido seguía poniéndola incómoda.

—¿Tú eres de familia de magos? —preguntó, solamente por cambiarle el tema.

—Mis padres son magos, si a eso te refieres —respondió Warren con recelo —Pero mi padre es de familia muggle. ¿Algún problema?

Hally negó en silencio, notando el tono de voz de Warren y reprendiéndose mentalmente. Tal parecía que el cambio de tema no había sido el apropiado. Un tanto nerviosa, mejor se concentró en la lectura, viendo por el rabillo del ojo que Warren había decidido ignorarla.

—Jóvenes —llamó el profesor Cassidy después de diez minutos, con la tetera levitando frente a él gracias a un movimiento de varita —Tomen una taza de los estantes y vengan a servirse. Espero que para este momento, ya hayan leído el tema completo, porque lo van a necesitar.

Algunos de los alumnos se veían con nerviosismo y atacaron las páginas de _Disipando las Nieblas del Futuro_ con increíble rapidez antes de acatar el mandato del profesor.

—Así que… ¿problemas para seguirle el paso a la clase, Weasley? —inquirió Emily Lancaster con sarcasmo, usando su libro para que el profesor no la viera.

—Eso quisieras —masculló Rose a modo de respuesta, cerrando su libro de golpe y poniéndose de pie —Ahora, si me disculpas…

La pelirroja fue hacia los estantes, donde otros tres alumnos ya se debatían por qué taza tomar y sin miramientos, sujetó una taza blanca con bordes plateados, para encaminarse con paso firme al profesor, quien con una mirada penetrante, le señaló la tetera flotante con un gesto de cabeza.

—Ah… ¿podría bajarla un poco, profesor? —pidió Rose tímidamente.

El hombre le dedicó un ademán interrogante.

—Bueno, si pretende que me sirva el té yo misma, como dice el libro, necesito que la tetera esté a mi alcance. Soy alta, pero no tanto.

Tal discurso dejó aturdida a la mayoría.

—Señorita Weasley, no deje que el apellido se le suba a la cabeza —indicó el profesor Cassidy sin signos de disgusto, a la vez que movía la varita y la tetera descendía poco a poco hasta quedar de frente a Rose —Al menos no en mi materia, por favor.

La pelirroja, tragando saliva, asintió antes de sujetar la tetera con cuidado y servirse.

—Weasley sí que sabe cómo decir las cosas —se burló Warren, cerrando su libro.

—¿Eso qué significa? —inquirió Hally, algo molesta, dejando también su libro.

—Sin ofender, Potter, pero no creo que esa actitud sea buena para el estudio. Seguramente tú y sus demás amigos tienen que ayudarla en todo.

Hally arrugó el ceño. Sí, era cierto que a veces, el carácter de Rose no le ayudaba en las clases y que tanto ella como los demás tenían que darle varios consejos al respecto, pero no era para que Warren se lo dijera de esa forma, a sabiendas de que era su amiga.

—Tú serás perfecto —se limitó a espetarle, yendo por una taza de porcelana.

—No, pero al menos mi cerebro está conectado a mi boca.

Hally le dedicó una mueca de fastidio.

En diez minutos, la clase entera tenía sendas tazas de té servidas. Los alumnos, por la temperatura de la bebida, no podían ingerirla deprisa, pero eso no parecía importarle al profesor, que se dedicaba a observar a todos con un leve gesto de indiferencia.

—Ese profesor me da escalofríos —musitó Thomas en cuanto terminó su té.

—Los de tu casa siempre han sido cobardes —ironizó Fanny Kleiber, sosteniendo su taza con un ademán elegante —No me extraña que digas eso.

—¿En serio tengo que soportar a esta niña todo el año? —masculló el pelirrojo anaranjado por lo bajo, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, pero obviamente deseando que Kleiber lo oyera.

—¿Qué dijiste, Elliott?

Antes que otra cosa pasara, Thomas le puso su taza vacía enfrente con un golpe seco.

—Haz algo útil. Mejor ponte a leer mi taza.

Kleiber le dedicó una mirada de desprecio antes de terminarse su té y empezar a leer las húmedas hojas de té en el fondo de la taza. Thomas, con una sonrisa triunfante, agarró la taza de Kleiber y con su libro abierto a un lado, se puso a trabajar.

En su mesa, Walter y Dickens parecían no tener dificultades en ponerse de acuerdo. Para sorpresa de Walter, Dickens no le veía nada malo a que fuera de Slytherin.

—Un tío mío fue ahí —le contó Dickens en cuanto se pusieron a descifrar las hojas de té —Y aunque era un tanto gruñón, generalmente podías llevarte bien con él.

La clase entera, dado que el profesor Cassidy no les indicó lo contrario, supusieron que debían poner en práctica lo que decía el libro en cuanto bebieran todo su té, por lo que veían las hojas del fondo de las tazas concienzudamente, ayudándose con los libros para saber qué deparaba el futuro.

—Esto de verdad es raro —comentó Warren, meneando la vista entre la taza de Hally que hacía girar entre sus manos y el libro.

—Pues esto también —replicó Hally con sarcasmo —Una bellota con una cruz… Serás infeliz pero te caerá oro del cielo —rió —Y aún así, suena lógico…

—¿Lógico, señorita Potter?

La chica y su compañero de mesa dieron un respingo. De pie frente a ellos, el profesor Cassidy los observaba con curiosidad.

—¿Qué hay de lógico en esa taza, señorita Potter? —insistió el profesor con amabilidad.

—Ah… —Hally no sabía qué decir —Es que… la única forma en que esto ocurra —señaló la taza del chico —es que algún pariente de Warren muera y le deje herencia.

Algunos que prestaban atención a la charla rieron, en tanto otros arqueaban las cejas con desdén. El resto se limitó a esperar las palabras del profesor.

—Debo decir que es una lectura bastante interesante —concedió el profesor Cassidy.

Ahora casi todas las caras del grupo mostraban asombro.

—¿Alguien más quiere decirme qué ve? —inquirió el profesor.

Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas, nerviosos.

—Yo, profesor —se ofreció aduladoramente Emily Lancaster, alzando una mano.

Rodó la taza de Rose tal como decía el libro y recitó.

—Un sol, significa felicidad a raudales… y un… ¿relámpago? Representa calamidad… una desgracia repentina.

—Como si fuera a creer eso —musitó Rose.

—Y una flor muy grande… Nueva familia.

Al terminar, Emily depositó la taza en la mesa y vio al profesor en busca de aprobación.

—Sigue las instrucciones bien, señorita Lancaster —felicitó el profesor Cassidy, para alegría de Emily —¿Alguien más, jóvenes?

Uno a uno, los demás se animaron a decirle sus predicciones al profesor, recibiendo de éste alguna palabra de aliento o, en caso contrario, recomendaciones para mejorar la lectura (como tuvo que hacer con Bridget Fonteyn, que predijo a su compañera de mesa una muerte dolorosa y en realidad, debía decirle que tendría una cena pavorosa). Cuando menos se acordaron, la campana sonó, revelando el fin de la clase.

—De tarea, descríbanme detalladamente la lectura que acaban de hacer, con ilustraciones incluidas —ordenó el profesor Cassidy al verlos guardar sus cosas —Y también necesito su propia opinión respecto a la credibilidad de la lectura. Eso lo dejo a su criterio —sonrió de manera casi imperceptible —Que tengan un buen día.

Los estudiantes se retiraron del salón en pequeños grupos, descendiendo por la escalera de caracol y discutiendo con distintos tonos lo que les había parecido la clase.

—Lo dicho, ¿tendré que aguantar esto todo el curso? —soltó Thomas cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del resto —¡Kleiber es intolerable! Ahora sé porqué Paula no la aguanta.

—¿Me están engañando mis oídos? —se burló Walter —¿Thomas Elliott está llamando a alguien por su apellido?

—No me provoques, Walt —retó Thomas, de muy mal genio —¡Mira que predecirme una grave enfermedad! Yo casi nunca me enfermo, así que no lo creo.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —declaró Rose con firmeza.

—¿Perdón? —el pelirrojo anaranjado la vio con escepticismo —¿De parte de quién estás? ¡Como si Lancaster no te hubiera estado fastidiando!

—Oh, vamos, cálmate —Rose hizo un gesto desdeñoso de mano —Es la verdad.

—Eso es cierto —concordó Hally de repente —Aún me acuerdo de la primera vez que yo quise partir naranjas. Sé que no tiene nada qué ver, pero…

—¡Silencio!

La exclamación le salió a Thomas de forma tan fría y desesperada, que sus amigos se le quedaron viendo con caras confusas.

—¿Quieren hacerme el favor de no hacerme sentir peor? —pidió Thomas, intentando sonar más tranquilo —Ya tengo suficiente con esas cosas en los carruajes y…

—¡Eh, chicos! ¡Por aquí!

Su frase fue interrumpida por alguien al final del pasillo que recorrían. Era Procyon, que agitando una mano en alto, era seguido por Danielle, Amy, Ryo, Henry y Sunny. Los seis se veían cansados, pero felices.

Sin decir palabra, Thomas dio media vuelta y se marchó, lo que desconcertó a Procyon y compañía cuando alcanzaron a Hally, Rose y Walter.

—¿Y a él qué le pasa? —quiso saber Procyon.

—Creo que no le gustaron sus predicciones —bromeó Rose, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y ustedes de dónde vienen? —quiso saber Hally.

—De Autodefensas Muggles —le respondió Danielle con una sonrisa —A decir verdad, es una clase muy agitada, pero tiene su lado divertido.

—¿Correr por casi media hora te parece divertido? —le espetó Sunny, cuyas sonrojadas mejillas eran prueba fehaciente de sus palabras —Ese tal Kukai está loco…

—¿Qué clase de apellido es Kukai? —preguntó Rose, haciendo una mueca.

—Les contamos luego —pidió Henry, consultando su reloj —Toca Transformaciones.

Amy asintió a esa frase de Henry.

—Y a nosotros, Herbología —apuntó Walter.

Ryo abrió mucho los ojos, revisando sus libros al segundo siguiente.

—¿Lo juras? —se alarmaron Rose y Sunny.

No era para menos: el aula de Transformaciones quedaba prácticamente al otro lado de donde estaban. Y los invernaderos, ni se diga: había que salir del castillo y atravesar los jardines…

Como Henry y Walter asintieron, el grupo se echó a correr. No querían llegar tarde.

* * *

Aunque el profesor Lovecraft era estricto, ese día tenía algo diferente. Los chicos de tercero de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff vieron que, entre sonrisas, el profesor hacía las anotaciones pertinentes para el primer tema del curso: animagos.

—Nos cae como anillo al dedo —les susurró Procyon a sus amigos.

Apenas habían hablado del tema en sus cartas, pero la Orden del Rayo entera ya había recabado suficiente información para su plan de convertirse en animagos. Más que nada, se habían concentrado en el procedimiento y cómo evitar las fallas en el mismo. Sabían que, regresando al colegio, podrían concentrarse en la práctica.

—Ahora, permítanme una demostración —al pronunciar esas palabras, la clase entera dejó de escribir y lo miró con avidez —Pase usted, profesora.

Por la puerta entró la profesora McGonagall, dejando con la boca abierta a más de uno.

—Si ya terminaron de copiar —algunos, al escuchar eso, escribieron las últimas líneas a toda velocidad —la directora podrá mostrarles de lo que estoy hablando.

Cuando el último alumno (un castaño de cabello crespo con los colores de Hufflepuff en el uniforme) dejó la pluma, la profesora McGonagall inclinó la cabeza con ligero aire de superioridad y a continuación, se transformó ante toda la clase en una gata atigrada con marcas oscuras alrededor de los ojos, que recordaban a sus habituales gafas.

Llovieron los aplausos; los estudiantes de verdad estaban encantados. La directora recuperó su forma original con un pequeño estallido, mostrándose complacida por la reacción que había obtenido, para luego dirigirse al profesor Lovecraft, decirle unas cuantas palabras en voz baja y despedirse de todos con un gesto de cabeza.

—Esta semana estará dedicada al tema de los animagos —avisó el profesor Lovecraft en cuanto los estudiantes dejaron de comentar con emoción de lo que su directora había hecho —Es muy extenso, así que quien no preste la atención debida, puede estar en grandes dificultades. Por el momento, les explicaré algunas generalidades…

Los miembros presentes de la Orden del Rayo eran, con diferencia, los más atentos. Todo lo que les enseñara Lovecraft toda la semana, les sería de gran utilidad. Así que fueron de los pocos que no protestaron con la cantidad exorbitante de tarea que el profesor les dejó al finalizar la clase.

—Ustedes sí que son raros —oyeron que les espetaba Emily Lancaster al salir de clase.

En tanto Amy y Bryan le dedicaban una mueca, Procyon se adelantaba al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo, seguido de cerca por Henry. Rose le sacó la lengua a Emily burlonamente y Hally se limitó a amenazarla con la mirada.

—Así que Lancaster sigue molesta con Procyon —dedujo Bryan.

—Claro, ¿porqué crees que él se adelantó? —le hizo notar Rose.

—Eso era evidente —musitó Amy con una mueca de inconformidad —En el dormitorio, ha estado lanzándome indirectas de que se desquitará de nuestro amigo. Al menos creo que ella y Procyon no tienen muchas clases en común, ¿cierto?

Hally y Rose se encogieron de hombros.

—Si quieren, les consigo el horario de Emily —continuó Amy como si nada, para sorpresa de sus amigos —A Madison no le importará pasármelo, sabe que en ocasiones, Emily es muy pesada.

—Amy, debo decirte que asustas —aseguró Rose, con ojos muy abiertos.

—No deberías, Rose. Simplemente me preocupa lo que Emily pueda estar planeando.

Las dos Gryffindor's se volvieron hacia Bryan, y al verlo asentir, no pudieron estar más de acuerdo con la idea de Amy.

—Consigue el horario, entonces —accedió Hally —Nosotras veremos el de Procyon y ojalá que no coincidan mucho.

Amy asintió, sonriente.

Cada uno se fue a su respectiva mesa al entrar al Gran Comedor, no sin antes despedirse con un ademán y una sonrisa. En cuanto se sentaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, Rose y Hally les preguntaron a los chicos cómo les había ido en su primera clase de Autodefensas Muggles, que según recordaban, era una de las nuevas materias optativas. Henry y Procyon, luego de beberse de un trago una copa de jugo de calabaza, sonrieron.

—Bueno, es algo interesante —inició Henry —Al menos en el mundo mágico.

—Sí, es como practicar deportes a la forma muggle —siguió Procyon, riendo —El profesor Kukai nos ha dicho que nos enseñará varias formas de defensa personal: karate, kendo, tae kwan do, box, esgrima… Oye, ese tipo parece saber de todo.

—Creo que sabe todo eso y más —aventuró Henry —Eso de correr durante la mitad de la clase debe ser para ponernos en forma. Muchos magos no hacen tanta actividad física.

—Pues no tienen necesidad, ¿o sí? —declaró Rose entonces, sirviéndose carne y papas.

—No, quizá no —aceptó Procyon, repentinamente serio —Pero tal como están dándose las cosas, los magos menores de edad necesitamos trucos bajo la manga —guiñó un ojo.

—Procyon, no te hagas el importante —sermoneó Rose.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros antes de empezar a comer.

—Ese profesor… Kukai —dijo Hally de repente —¿Es el oriental? Recuerdo que McGonagall lo presentó en el banquete junto con el resto de los profesores nuevos.

Procyon y Henry, con las bocas llenas, asintieron, señalando con un gesto la mesa de profesores. Ahí, entre algunas caras que no eran conocidas para la mayoría del alumnado, se hallaba un hombre muy alto y delgado, de lacio cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros rasgados con una túnica negra de estilo oriental atada con un cinturón blanco, que recordaba vagamente a las de Hoshikino y Zen. Podría pasar por pariente de Ryo.

—¿Y al menos les ha ido bien? —se interesó Rose.

—Al menos no acabamos desmayados por el esfuerzo —Procyon soltó una carcajada —Hubieran visto cómo acabaron Owen y Tate…

—No deberías burlarte, Procyon —reprochó levemente Hally.

Procyon se calló, suspirando y con aire divertido. Rose y Hally, en cambio, intercambiaron miradas con asombro, agradeciendo mentalmente no haber tomado esa optativa, dado lo dura que parecía ser. Comieron apaciblemente, preparándose para su siguiente clase, que según sus horarios, era Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Al menos en esa optativa nos vemos todos —se alegró Rose en cuanto acabaron el almuerzo y se encaminaron a los jardines —Dean me contó que es muy divertido ir a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, que el profesor Hagrid te enseña cada cosa… Ángel y Frida se divertían de lo lindo.

—Sí, claro, seguramente haciéndoles bromas a los pobrecitos animales.

El comentario de Hally fue recibido por una carcajada afirmativa de Rose.

—Exactamente. Aunque no creas, a les gustaban los animales, como a Sam y a Allie.

Cuando Henry abrió la boca para preguntar algo, sonó la campana. Los alumnos que quedaban en el Gran Comedor apuraron el almuerzo y se marcharon a sus respectivas clases o a sus salas comunes, según fuera el caso. La Orden del Rayo se reunió en el vestíbulo y haciendo conjeturas de lo que les esperaba, se dispusieron a bajar a los jardines junto con otra docena de compañeros de curso.

La clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, impartida por el profesor Hagrid (que además, era el guardián de las llaves y terrenos del colegio), daría inicio fuera de su cabaña, en los lindes del Bosque Prohibido. Entre comentarios y risas, los alumnos esperaban una buena clase cuando al fin se congregaron en el sitio indicado y poco después, el profesor Hagrid salió de su cabaña, ataviado con su acostumbrado abrigo de piel de topo y con una sonrisa apenas visible entre su enmarañada barba entrecana. Sus ojos negros veían a los chicos con indecible entusiasmo.

—Buenos días —saludó, agitando en alto una mano tan grande como la tapa de una alcantarilla —Bienvenidos sean a esta materia, alumnos de tercero. La lección de hoy se ha convertido en una tradición y generalmente, la uso para saber el ritmo al que debo enseñarles —rió brevemente antes de aclararse la garganta y proseguir —Pasaré lista para irlos conociendo, ¿está bien?

Los jóvenes asintieron, dándose cuenta de que, al igual que en algunas de las otras optativas que ya habían tenido hasta el momento, en ésa las cuatro casas se entremezclaban. Cuando Rose y Procyon escucharon los apellidos de Brandon, Calloway y Mackenzie, soltaron un bufido.

Cuando terminó, el profesor se guardó la pluma y la lista en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, dedicándose a observar a la clase antes de preguntar.

—Bien, díganme, ¿quién pudo abrir el libro?

Se refería a _El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos_, el libro de texto. En tanto algunos sacaban sus peludos ejemplares envueltos en lo que fuera que los mantuviera cerrados, Hally y sus amigos se limitaron a pasarle la mano por el lomo a sus libros y éstos, mansamente, se dejaron abrir. Los demás los miraron con admiración… o casi todos.

—Patético —masculló Brandon —¿Quién nos manda comprar un libro que muerde?

—Más patético es quien ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de averiguar cómo se abría —replicó Rose con tono indiferente, el cual recordaba a su madre.

—¡Muy bien! —felicitó el profesor Hagrid a Hally y compañía —¡Y tú también, Patterson! —miró a un alumno de Hufflepuff pelirrojo y de semblante sereno —Bueno, quienes no pudieron abrir el libro, solamente acarícienle el lomo —los aludidos asintieron —Y ya que todos lo hayan abierto, vayan a la página cuarenta y nueve.

Todos obedecieron y más de uno ahogó un grito de admiración ante el título del tema.

—¿Hipogrifos? —dejó escapar Mackenzie, con un dejo de falso desprecio.

El profesor Hagrid asintió, con el entusiasmo de un niño con juguete nuevo.

—Exactamente, hipogrifos. El texto es útil, puedo asegurárselos, pero nada es más grato que el contacto directo —comenzó a alejarse de su cabaña —Síganme, por favor.

Los alumnos no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer, preguntándose qué tan directo sería el contacto con el tema de los hipogrifos. Poco a poco, fueron rodeando el bosque y llegaron a donde, si no mal recordaban, había estado el parque salvaje de la primera prueba del Torneo de las Tres Partes. Ahora había ahí un cercado y tras éste…

Varias de las chicas de la clase se echaron hacia atrás. Al otro lado del cercado, trotando de manera despreocupada alrededor de un gran poste de madera (al cual estaban atados con una cadena), estaban al menos una docena de criaturas muy peculiares. Eran grandes, con la mitad delantera de águila, de enormes alas y pico del color del bronce. Los cuartos traseros eran iguales a los de un caballo ordinario, aunque la cola era mucho más larga de lo usual. Cada una de las criaturas era de distinto color: negro azabache, castaño, ruano, gris… La variedad hacía la verdadera diferencia. Por lo demás, eran idénticas. A un silbido del profesor Hagrid, los hipogrifos alzaron la cabeza y miraron la cerca, lo que hizo retroceder más a la clase.

—Ahora, unas generalidades de los hipogrifos —empezó a disertar el profesor Hagrid —Lo primero que deben saber de ellos es que son de carácter orgulloso. Nunca insulten a uno, porque podrían ser lo último que harían. Así mismo, si llegan a hacer algo extraordinariamente bueno por uno, éste lo recordará toda su vida y siempre les será leal.

Brandon, Calloway y Mackenzie no prestaban demasiada atención a la explicación, sino que se dedicaban a susurrar entre sí con evidente mal humor. Hally y Danielle estaban comenzando a molestarse.

—Y respecto al contacto directo que decía hace rato… —el profesor Hagrid paseó los ojos por los chicos, interrogante —¿Alguien quiere ser el primero en saludarlos?

Dicho esto, indicó con una mano a los hipogrifos.

Todos veían a las criaturas con recelo, a pesar de que éstas se encontraban sosegadas.

—¿Nadie? —insistió el profesor, algo desilusionado.

—¡Qué rayos…! —soltó Thomas por lo bajo, antes de levantar una mano —¡Yo!

Sus amigos lo observaron como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Perfecto, Elliott —el profesor lo llevó hasta la puerta de la cerca, a pocos pasos de distancia, y ambos la cruzaron con rapidez —Veamos… Probarás con _Flashblack_.

Y acto seguido, el profesor se acercó a un hipogrifo negro como la tinta y ayudado por la cadena que lo amarraba, lo guió hacia Thomas.

—Esto sí que será interesante —musitó Calloway con malicia, adelantándose.

El resto de los estudiantes lo imitaron. El profesor Hagrid, luego de poner al hipogrifo negro a unos dos metros de Thomas, alzó la voz para que todos lo oyeran.

—La forma más segura de acercarse a un hipogrifo es con una reverencia —explicó —Lo miran a los ojos, se inclinan y esperan. Si el hipogrifo responde, entonces pueden acercarse y tocarlo.. Y si no hace nada, pues… Déjenlo por la paz.

Lo último hizo que Thomas tragara en seco, pero no se movió. Se concentró en hacer lo que el profesor Hagrid había dicho y vio a los ojos del hipogrifo casi sin parpadear. Los ojos del animal, de un tono naranja muy oscuro, le sostuvieron la mirada hasta que Thomas se decidió a inclinarse de manera solemne. Al enderezarse, volvió a fijar los ojos en el hipogrifo, quien para su sorpresa, casi de inmediato hizo una reverencia profunda, doblando las patas de águila. Al enderezarse, el animal agitó un poco las alas y lo observó como esperando algo.

La clase gritó con gozo y se puso a aplaudir, en tanto Thomas le pasaba la mano por la emplumada cabeza a _Flashblack_, el cual parecía feliz de recibir esas caricias.

—Excelente, Elliott —felicitó el profesor Hagrid, dándole una palmada en la espalda que casi lo derriba —Bien, jóvenes, ¿alguien más quiere intentarlo?

Al escuchar eso, los alumnos se decidieron a entrar al cercado y a los hipogrifos, que el profesor Hagrid iba soltando de uno por uno. Pronto, las reverencias eran el común denominador de todos, alegrándose mucho cuando tenían la oportunidad de tocar a una de las criaturas. Miles Richards, que había intentado primero con un hipogrifo castaño, se desanimó cuando éste no se inclinó ante él, pero se recuperó al ver que un hipogrifo gris le correspondía en el acto. Aparte de eso, los únicos que tuvieron problemas fueron Brandon y Mackenzie: ninguno de los hipogrifos quiso corresponderles la reverencia.

A lo lejos, de repente sonó la campana, indicando el final de la clase. Hubo quienes dejaron escapar una queja, pero se resignaron y abandonaron el área cercada, en tanto el profesor Hagrid volvía a atar a los hipogrifos.

—De tarea, harán una redacción sobre los hipogrifos, en base a lo que vimos hoy y a su libro —les gritó el profesor, pues para devolver a los hipogrifos a su sitio, había quedado lejos de los estudiantes —Me lo entregarán la próxima clase. Pueden marcharse.

—Hipogrifos, ¡eso estuvo genial! —exclamó Ryo al ir de camino al castillo —Ya quiero ver qué nos mostrará la próxima clase.

—Yo también —reconoció Amy —Cuando te acostumbras a ellos, son muy bonitos.

—Potter, préstale tus anteojos a Macmillan, que se está quedando ciega.

Brandon dijo aquello al pasar a su lado, seguida por Calloway y Mackenzie.

—No la soporto —escupió Sunny —Ni a ella ni a Sullivan. ¿Saben que ese troglodita está con nosotros en Autodefensas Muggles?

—¿Quién, Sullivan? —se sorprendió Walter.

—A nosotros también nos tomó por sorpresa —confesó Danielle —Intentó demostrar sus dotes para los golpes con el pobre de Owen cuando nos pusimos a correr, pero el profesor Kukai se dio cuenta y le quitó cinco puntos a Slytherin —hizo una mueca —Lo dicho, Sullivan es un idiota.

—Creí que eso ya lo teníamos claro —apuntó Thomas.

—Por cierto —intervino Bryan —Thomas, ¿porqué te ofreciste a saludar al hipogrifo?

El pelirrojo anaranjado adoptó una expresión reflexiva, dándose toquecitos en la barbilla con un dedo, para finalmente encogerse de hombros.

—No sé, pensé que era tonto que nadie lo hiciera y…

—¿Tonto? —soltó de repente Rose —¡Esas cosas pueden sacarte los ojos!

—Sólo si los molestas —le recordó Thomas.

—Y arrancarte un brazo o algo —siguió Danielle, dudosa.

—Vamos, no me morí antes y no creo hacerlo ahora.

Diciendo eso, Thomas se adelantó, dejando a sus amigos muy desconcertados.

—Definitivo, ese niño está muy mal —soltó Sunny con el ceño fruncido —¿Sabían que su cumpleaños fue ayer? Y no se tomó la molestia de decírnoslo.

Los demás se encogieron de hombros.

—Por si no lo habías notado, Thomas es muy independiente —observó Paula de repente —Eso lo demuestra aprendiendo tanto de los magos por su cuenta. Sólo díganme una cosa, ¿cuándo lo han visto pedirle ayuda a alguien?

—A nosotros —respondió Rose en el acto —En las reuniones de…

—No me refiero a eso —interrumpió Paula —Me refiero a cosas más serias.

—Como lo de los carruajes —recordó Walter de inmediato.

Los otros lo vieron con desconcierto.

—¿Recuerdan lo que les dije ayer, que Thomas me preguntó el año pasado algo sobre los carruajes? —Henry, Bryan y Sunny asintieron —Pues por su cara, se notó que le costó trabajo hacerme la pregunta. No sé, hay algo de él que no acaba de gustarme.

—Walter… —reprendió Danielle por lo bajo, arrastrando cada letra.

El castaño suspiró, callándose, reconociendo el tono de la rubia como aquel que delataba su molestia. Últimamente, Danielle perdía la paciencia con facilidad.

—Según mi horario, toca Alquimia —anunció Henry de pronto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —¡Es lo que estuve esperando todo el día!

—¡Ah, sí! —soltó de pronto Procyon, consultando su propio horario —Vámonos.

Los dos chicos Gryffindor's comenzaron a andar, seguidos de cerca por Hally y Paula.

—¡Oigan! —los llamó Danielle —¡Thomas también tomó esa clase! Vean que vaya, ¿sí?

Procyon alzó un pulgar, en señal de haber atendido su petición.

Según los horarios, la clase de Alquimia sería en un aula del quinto piso, en el ala este. Ellos habían pasado por ahí contadas veces y recordaban que bajo una ventana, había un trozo de pasillo acordonado, dado que era, literalmente, un pantano. La primera vez que Hally se atrevió a preguntar por eso, Rose le había contado con entusiasmo la historia, casi legendaria, de cómo sus tíos Fred y George habían hecho eso antes de volar (literalmente) fuera del colegio en su séptimo año.

—Ésa es una anécdota poco creíble —comentó una voz delante de ellos, incrédula.

Al avanzar un poco más, los cuatro amigos descubrieron a un grupo reducido de alumnos de tercero frente a una puerta de madera, esperando con cierta impaciencia. Entre ellos, rápidamente pudieron distinguir el cabello rojo anaranjado de Thomas, que por cierto, no tenía buena cara por tener junto a él a un par de indeseables.

—Es en serio —dijo Thomas con voz cansina a una de sus oyentes, una chica de Ravenclaw —Cualquier Weasley puede corroborarlo. Hasta los Longbottom podrían.

—Como digas —desdeñó Fanny Kleiber con gesto adusto.

—Que tú, por venir de familia muggle, te creas lo que sea por ignorante, no quiere decir que nosotras también.

Cloe Scott le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona que fue imitada por Kleiber casi al instante. Al poco rato, ambas chicas se retiraron de Thomas, quien las fulminaban con la mirada.

—¿Qué hacen esas dos en esta clase? —soltó Henry, en voz apenas lo suficientemente alta como para que Scott y Kleiber lo escucharan —¿Tienen bastante cerebro para esto?

Eso le granjeó gestos de enfado de las dos chicas y carcajadas de sus amigos.

—¡Ésa sí que es buena, Henry! —felicitó Thomas en cuanto paró de reír.

—Gracias —Henry hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza —Supongo que algo bueno de ser amigo de Rose es aprender su estilo en el sarcasmo.

—No se te ocurra decírselo a la cara, que se le subirá a la cabeza —bromeó Procyon, para acto seguido, ojear la puerta de madera ante la que esperaban. Leyó cuidadosamente la placa de bronce en ella —_Novalee Nobel, profesora de Alquimia_ —frunció el ceño —¿A qué hora nos piensa abrir?

Como si lo hubiera oído, la puerta de madera se abrió, dando paso a una bruja delgada, de rostro ovalado y largo cabello castaño claro, lacio y brillante. Su semblante era el de una persona amable, pero su túnica, de un tono azul claro, mostraba varias manchas multicolores. En una mano traía la varita y en otra, un rollo de pergamino. La mujer consultó entonces su reloj de pulsera, observó a la clase y a continuación, esbozó una gentil sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes —saludó con ánimo —Bienvenidos sean a su primera clase de Alquimia. Soy la profesora Nobel, pasen.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarlos entrar, y los alumnos, entre curiosos y expectantes, comenzaron a admirar el aula en cuestión que con diferencia, era muy particular.

Los chicos que provenían de familias muggles compararon aquel sitio con un laboratorio de química común y corriente de una escuela de su comunidad de origen. Distribuidas por la estancia, había varias mesas largas, similares a las de la clase de Pociones, pero que contaban con sus propios grifos de agua y dos lavabos. En cada mesa reposaba un mechero encendido, un mortero y una especie de cartel pequeño. Los alumnos giraron la cabeza hacia el techo y descubrieron que, en vez de algún candelabro en forma de araña, cada mesa tenía sobre sí una luz intensa, proveniente de una sola vela con llama completamente blanca.

—Colóquense en las mesas, por favor —pidió la profesora Nobel, dirigiéndose a la cabecera de la clase, donde su escritorio parecía una réplica de las demás mesas, aunque de menor tamaño —Deben ser seis personas por mesa. Y les aviso que así se sentarán todo el curso, para que elijan buenos compañeros de trabajo.

Hally no lo pensó dos veces: les dedicó a sus amigos una seña y ocuparon una mesa cercana al escritorio de la profesora. Al poco rato, se les unió quien habría de completar el equipo del curso, un chico de Hufflepuff pelirrojo al que recordaban de la pasada clase de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas como Archibald Patterson.

—Mucho gusto —saludó Hally, tendiéndole la mano.

—Sí, mejor tú que Kleiber o Scott —argumentó Thomas, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Procyon le celebró la frase riéndose un poco.

—Muchas gracias por el cumplido —comentó Patterson, sereno.

—Jóvenes, miren al frente.

La petición de la profesora fue rápidamente atendida, así que la mujer, desplegando de nuevo una sonrisa amable, se aclaró la garganta, desenrolló el pergamino que sujetaba (sin soltar la varita en el proceso) y comenzó a pasar lista. No hizo comentarios sobre nadie, pero algunos le detectaron una leve mueca al llegar al nombre de Kleiber. Cuando terminó, dejó el pergamino a un lado, agitó la varita y los carteles en las mesas levitaron ante las caras de los estudiantes, girando lentamente para que todos pudieran verlo bien.

—Lo que están viendo es lo primero que deberán aprenderse en esta clase: la tabla periódica de los elementos —explicó la profesora con un tono serio que no demeritaba sus facciones benévolas —Aunque no lo crean, iniciaremos con Química Básica, que es la que los muggles normalmente estudian, para comprender un poco el comportamiento de los elementos al natural. Después…

—Un minuto —interrumpió Scott de mal talante —Nadie me avisó que vendría a estudiar esta materia como una simple muggle.

La profesora Nobel le dedicó un ademán de censura.

—Parece que no leyó atentamente el temario de la asignatura en las vacaciones de Semana Santa, señorita Scott. De haberlo hecho, habría visto que la Química es uno de nuestros temas principales.

Scott frunció el ceño, molesta, en tanto algunos hacían gestos de gozo.

—Como decía… —continuó la profesora con naturalidad —… Después de la Química Básica, pasaremos a la Historia de la Alquimia, donde sabremos el origen de la misma, y por último, la Alquimia Básica, que les enseñará las transmutaciones más sencillas de esta ciencia. En ocasiones, le hallarán similitudes a esta clase con la de Pociones, pero no se preocupen: los que no son muy diestros en Pociones, podrían serlo aquí y viceversa.

En su mesa, Franco Visconti dio un suspiro de alivio.

—Por el momento, necesito que copien la tabla periódica —señaló a cada mesa con la mano libre, sobre las cuales seguían girando las réplicas de la mencionada tabla —La necesitarán no solamente este año, sino todo el tiempo que cursen Alquimia. Nunca se atrevan a entrar a esta aula sin su tabla periódica —advirtió, entrecerrando los ojos —Prefiero que falten a que trabajen sin tabla periódica; podrían causar un accidente.

Ahora no únicamente Visconti, sino la mitad de la clase, tragó en seco. Se veía que, a pesar de su apariencia, la profesora Nobel podía ser sumamente estricta.

Así pues, la clase entera se puso a copiar la dichosa tabla, aunque tuvieron dificultades en colocar cada símbolo en su correspondiente columna. Scott, en su mesa, se quejó por lo bajo que estaba trabajando como vil muggle, pero si la profesora la escuchó, fingió muy bien, porque no dijo nada. Lo que sí dejó claro fue que la tabla debía estar debidamente transcrita, de lo contrario, a la hora de consultarla para los trabajos, podrían causar un accidente. Y eso, evidentemente, provocó que los alumnos revisaran una y otra vez que cada elemento estaba donde le correspondía.

Les llevó tanto rato copiar la tabla periódica que cuando los primeros dejaron las plumas, aliviados, sonó la campana. Desconcertados, los rezagados anotaron los últimos símbolos, bajo la mirada atenta de la profesora Nobel, que de repente, movió la cabeza negativamente, con aire resignado.

—Es todo por hoy —anunció —Quienes hayan terminado de copiar la tabla periódica, pueden marcharse. Los demás, dejen las plumas.

Los alumnos obedecieron y Hally, seguida de cerca por sus amigos, abandonaron el aula. En cuanto Patterson cerró la puerta tras ellos, creyeron ver a la profesora agitar la varita por encima de su cabeza, para luego decir con voz seria.

—Ustedes también pueden marcharse. Y pídanle a algún compañero que les ayude a completar su tabla antes de la próxima clase.

Pronto, los rezagados salieron del aula, farfullando quejas sin ton ni son.

—¿Qué creen que haya hecho la profesora? —se preguntó Procyon en voz baja.

—Sea lo que sea, lo sabremos la próxima clase, que será… —Paula se interrumpió unos segundos, buscando su horario.

—El viernes —respondió Thomas por ella.

—Exacto.

—A mí me da la impresión de que es una maestra a la que no hay que enfadar —dijo Hally repentinamente —Y que cuando está de humor, es de lo más linda.

Sus amigos mostraron su acuerdo afirmando con la cabeza, para enseguida irse rumbo al Gran Comedor para cenar.

* * *

_2 de Mayo de 2008. 8:30 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_¡Hola, gente adorada! Bienvenidos(as) sean todos(as) los(as) fan's de _PGMM_, jajajaja. No sé porqué, pero este capi me salió más rápido que los anteriores. He notado que últimamente, para esta historia, las ideas fluyen muy a futuro. Tengo mucho en papel, pero no para esta entrega, así que luego sabrán de qué se trata._

_Simplemente quise mostrar aquí lo que les pasa a algunos de nuestros protagonistas con las primeras clases del curso, ¿a poco no es una buena probadita? Confieso que ha sido un lío tremendo acomodar a la Orden del Rayo en las materias optativas, porque no siempre quedan juntos. Si se fijan, todos estuvieron reunidos únicamente en la clase de Hagrid. Así lo tengo previsto, porque como allí tenemos a tres latosos del quinteto de tarados, se pondrá bueno. Lo que sí quiero es su opinión sobre los pocos profesores que ya presenté: a Cassidy ya lo había nombrado en las entregas anteriores, aunque fuera de pasada, pero por fin le di una cara (que me recuerda a los elfos de _El Señor de los Anillos_, jajajaja). El profesor Kukai… tal vez luego presente una clase de Autodefensas Muggles, con eso de que Hally no está en ella… Y la profesora Nobel, de Alquimia, está inspirada (tanto en nombre de pila como en físico) a Natalie Portman, del personaje de su peli _Dónde Quedó el Amor_ (así se llama en español). Por lo demás, pronto sabremos los demás miembros nuevos del profesorado. Habrá una que otra sorpresa._

_Y ya para terminar, les diré que regresé a la letra tipo _Tahoma_. Casi desde que terminé esta entrega, había usado la letra tipo _Bell MT_, pero es una fuente de la última versión de _Word_, así que cuando me pongo en máquinas que no la tienen, los párrafos se me mueven, así que me rindo. Además, la _Tahoma_ es un poco más grande a la hora de ver el documento al 100, así que para no quedarme ciega antes de tiempo, tomé la decisión._

_Bien, me despido, diciéndole a _SAKURASUKAMORI LEONARDO_ que sus propuestas para el segundo Arcano se las acepto porque me aclaró que no podía entrar a mi bitácora, cosa que debería poner como una regla alterna, ¿no? Y después de pensarlo mucho, mucho… He llegado a la conclusión de tomar una de dichas propuestas. Como el segundo Arcano Visionario, _La Sacerdotisa_, ¡Danielle Malfoy! Me convenció lo que dijiste, sobre todo porque esos rasgos de su personalidad se notarán más en esta entrega, jajajaja. Al fin, tengo un miembro de la Orden del Rayo en los Arcanos, ¡ya era hora!_

_Ahora sí, me despido. Mis vacaciones de la Feria se acaban, así que me verán menos seguido por aquí. Cuídense, que los del hemisferio norte no se cocinen como yo ahora y nos leemos pronto._


	15. Clases sabatinas

* * *

_**A Luigi, que era fan de Harry Potter tanto como yo. Disfruta esto desde el más allá, angelito.**_

* * *

**Quince: Clases sabatinas.**

_7 de septiembre de 2019._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Esa mañana, un reloj despertador sumamente escandaloso fue motivo de peleas en el dormitorio de las chicas de tercero de Slytherin.

—¿Podrían apagar esa porquería? —espetó Brandon de mala gana.

Scott se limitó a taparse la cabeza con la almohada, lo mismo que Fonteyn.

—Ignóralas —le pidió Danielle a Sunny, en tanto las dos se vestían —Entonces, ¿a qué hora terminas con tus clases?

Sunny, anudándose la corbata lo mejor que pudo, frunció el ceño.

—Creo que Arte Mágico es antes del almuerzo —recordó —Y la de Cocina será antes de comer, así que… Para la cena me habré librado de todo.

—Sí que te compadezco —bromeó la rubia con una risita.

Sunny sonrió ampliamente antes que se escuchara otra queja de Brandon.

—¿Piensas apagar esa porquería o qué, Wilson?

La castaña, suspirando, apagó el despertador y siguió a Danielle hacia la puerta del dormitorio, no sin antes soltarles a sus compañeras.

—Y yo que les hacía un favor al despertarlas…

—¡Ya lárgate! —gritaron Brandon y Scott al unísono.

Sunny cerró la puerta y al segundo siguiente, ella y Danielle soltaban la carcajada.

Ambas llegaron a su sala común así, para encontrarse con que Thomas y Walter, enfrascados en una improvisada partida de damas chinas muggles, las esperaban.

—Ya era hora —comentó Walter con una mueca, lo que tal vez se debía a que Thomas le iba ganando la partida —Vamos, que quiero desayunar antes que inicie la clase.

—¿Y tú porqué vienes, Danielle? —preguntó Thomas, guardando sin ningún cuidado el juego de damas en la mochila.

—Es la costumbre, me levanto temprano. Además, luego me veré con Bryan, Hally y Henry para trabajar en Runas Antiguas.

—Luego me ayudas a mí con eso, ¿eh? —pidió Walter.

Danielle asintió.

Los cuatro amigos iban platicando despreocupadamente al salir de su sala común, notando de reojo que había pocos estudiantes despiertos a esa hora. Y que la gran mayoría de éstos eran de tercero, como ellos.

—¿Ése no es Patterson? —dijo de pronto Thomas, cuando entraban al Gran Comedor.

Un pelirrojo de aspecto sereno y los colores de Hufflepuff en el uniforme venía de los pisos superiores, con una pluma en la mano.

—Sí, es él —corroboró Walter, distraído —Vamos, tengo hambre —apuró.

—Ahora suenas como Rose —bromeó Sunny.

Los cuatro rieron.

El desayuno lo consumieron casi en completo silencio, pues Sunny y los chicos estaban bastante nerviosos ante la perspectiva de su primera clase de Arte Mágico. Por alguna razón, ésa y la asignatura de Cocina y Repostería Mágicas tenían programada una clase de dos horas los sábados, lo que había acarreado algunas bromas entre la Orden del Rayo: Hally, por ejemplo, comentaba el alivio de quedarse en cama hasta tarde.

—¡Chicos! —hablando de la reina de Roma, Hally entró entonces al Gran Comedor, agitando una mano a modo de saludo. Tras ella, increíblemente, iba una Rose entre pasmada y somnolienta —¿Adivinen quiénes se…?

—Hally Potter, si sueltas eso ahora, dejaré de hablarte por una semana —advirtió la pelirroja con evidente fastidio —Ni que fuera para tanto, ya deben saberlo…

—¿Saber qué? —inquirió Sunny, curiosa.

Las dos Gryffindor's se miraron entre sí, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿En serio que no se han enterado? —soltó Rose —¿Tú, precisamente?

—Vamos, no sé de qué hablas, así que…

La frase de Sunny fue cortada por unas cuantas lechuzas que llevaban el correo. Como era temprano, no abundaban, pero enseguida una de plumaje castaño se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin, colándose entre Hally y Rose para poder aterrizar.

—¡Hola, _Nutty_! —saludó Sunny al reconocer a su lechuza, quitándole la carta que llevaba —Veamos, seguro es de Will, le conté de mis clases nuevas y le pregunté por los niños… —se calló y comenzó a leer, no levantando la vista hasta diez segundos después, completamente asombrada —¡Así que era esto! —exclamó, maravillada, mirando a Rose —¡Will le pidió matrimonio a su novia!

—¿Hablas en serio? —se sorprendió Danielle.

Sunny, para que no le quedaran dudas, le pasó la carta para que lo viera ella misma.

_Querida Sunny:_

_Me alegra mucho que me escribas en estas fechas. Sé que el ingreso a tercer curso es duro, dado las nuevas materias, pero por lo que me cuentas, no pareces tener dificultades. Y eso de las nuevas optativas te resultó muy útil, ¿no? Ya veremos qué opina tu tutor al respecto._

_Me preguntas por los niños, y te diré que ambos están perfectamente. Vince es un revoltoso, ya hace algunos desastres mágicos que me tocan arreglar, pero a pesar de todo, es un niño tierno. Brad, por su parte, tiene un temperamento tranquilo, aunque veo que de alguna forma, quiere seguirle el paso a su hermano. Esos dos son tal para cual._

_Ahora, algo que debo comunicarte sin falta, siendo mi única hermana: voy a casarme. Le propuse matrimonio a Gina hace como una semana (y me parece que fue ayer, la verdad) y si todo sale bien, este mes seremos marido y mujer. Sé que ella te agrada, así que confío en que no tengas ningún inconveniente. Con mi madre he tenido bastante._

_Bien, tengo que dejarte, dado que el trabajo en el Ministerio y en mi departamento (ya no se parece nada a como lo conociste, créeme) me dejan poco tiempo. Cuídate mucho y mucha suerte con tus materias nuevas._

_Tu hermano:_

_William._

Cuando Danielle terminó, alzó la vista y notó que, aunque Sunny no parecía molesta, Rose ostentaba una expresión preocupada.

—¿No te agrada la idea? —le preguntó a la pelirroja en el acto.

—Hablas como Hally —masculló Rose, encogiéndose de hombros —No es eso. Es que… todo es tan confuso —se dejó caer en un banco frente a la rubia, lo que desconcertó a unos cuantos de quinto de Slytherin —Este año mi familia entera anda patas arriba.

—Sí, claro, como si eso te molestara… —recriminó Hally en tono jocoso.

—No precisamente. Pero me molesta el porqué se van a casar. Ya te lo he explicado muchas veces, no me hagas repetirlo.

Luego de eso, Rose suspiró, se puso de pie y se marchó a su mesa.

—¿De qué estaba hablando? —intervino Walter.

Hally bufó, miró cómo Rose se sentaba a la mesa de Gryffindor junto a su primo Dean y se inclinó hacia sus amigos.

—Su tía Angelina le escribió a su madre, diciéndole que una amiga suya que trabaja en San Mungo vio a Gina ahí. Según la amiga de la señora Angelina, Gina está muy enferma.

—¿Pero de qué? —se preocupó Sunny.

Hally se encogió de hombros.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿porqué Will no me lo dijo? —se quejó la castaña, viendo fijamente su carta antes de doblarla y guardarla en la mochila sin miramientos —Ya verá ese loco… Mira que casarse por eso… Parece como si creyera que…

No terminó la frase, porque tomó su copa, se acabó el jugo de naranja de un trago y poniéndose de pie de golpe, salió del Gran Comedor con aspecto severo.

—¿Es mi imaginación o ya le hace efecto vivir con Snape? —comentó Thomas cuando él y sus otros amigos de casa salían del Gran Comedor. Era obvio que se refería a Sunny.

—No digas tonterías —masculló Walter.

—¿No le viste la cara? —rebatió el ojiverde —Parecía a punto de desquitarse con el primero que se le pusiera enfrente. Y eso hace Snape en nuestras clases de Pociones.

—O donde esté un alumno que no le agrada —agregó Danielle —Acuérdate de Drusie.

La prima de Hally, luego de su primera clase de Pociones (que había sido el miércoles, en conjunto con los de Hufflepuff), había llegado a su sala común con semblante abatido, apoyada en una chiquilla de rasgos orientales, balbuceando algo de que no había sido su intención derramar la poción en el escritorio del profesor. Por lo que pudieron oírle al resto de los chicos de primero, Drusie había entregado su primera poción tan lentamente, que un compañero tras ella la empujó y le tiró la botella con su muestra.

—Drusie no cuenta —desdeñó Thomas —Por más Slytherin que sea, Snape ya debe saber que es pariente de los Potter, así que mucho cariño no debe tenerle.

—Eres increíble —masculló Walter.

—Por otro lado, mejor caminamos más aprisa, amigo mío —Thomas consultó su reloj —Si de verdad Sunny quiere desquitarse con el primero que vea, hay que impedirlo.

Walter se encogió de hombros y se marchó, despidiéndose de Danielle con una mano.

* * *

Arte Mágico se impartiría en el ala sur, cosa que a varios alumnos les intrigó.

—No comprendo, casi nadie viene por aquí —comentó Thomas, pensativo.

Walter se encogió de hombros. Él tenía una duda más apremiante.

—¿Recuerdas quién será el profesor de esta materia? —le preguntó a su amigo.

El pelirrojo anaranjado le dirigió la mirada, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Porqué me lo preguntas a mí? —quiso saber.

—¡Pues porque tú tienes buena memoria para las caras de la gente!

—Sí, pero para caras que he visto. Por si no te acuerdas, nunca presentaron al profesor de Arte Mágico en el banquete de bienvenida.

Walter se sorprendió por el dato, pero ahora que Thomas lo mencionaba, se daba cuenta de ello: el titular de Arte Mágico era el único que permanecía anónimo.

—Ahí está Sunny —avisó de repente Thomas, sacando a Walter de sus pensamientos.

Sí, Sunny estaba ante unas puertas dobles de madera en compañía de Ryo, quien tenía una expresión ansiosa. Junto a ellos, conversaba el resto de la clase, que para la materia en cuestión, eran más de los que Walter o Thomas hubieran imaginado.

—Creímos que te desquitarías con el primero que se te pusiera enfrente.

—¿Qué? —Sunny no comprendió ni una palabra de lo que Thomas le decía.

—Se refiere a lo de tu hermano —le aclaró Walter.

—¡Ah, ya! —la castaña se echó a reír —Sí, me desquité con Ryo. Él dice que no debería preocuparme tanto, que los hermanos mayores son así.

—Oye, pero que Sun Mei es una chica —le recordó el Ravenclaw.

—Como sea… Igual es tu hermana mayor. Ya es una referencia.

—Yo también tengo una hermana mayor —apuntó Walter.

—Pero te dejé en la mesa, así que no podías darme tu opinión.

—Y a mí ni me la pidas —se zafó rápidamente Thomas —Mis hermanos están locos.

Los cuatro amigos se echaron a reír.

—¿Alguien cree que estos cuatro tenga talento?

Los aludidos arquearon una ceja ante el comentario de Emily Lancaster, que junto con su amiga Madison Depp, los veía con desdén.

—Creo que aquí, la que tal vez no tenga talento eres tú —salió al rescate Giselle Olsen, lo que sorprendió a Sunny, Walter y Thomas —Hola —saludó la Gryffindor cuando Depp y Lancaster se marcharon —Hally y Rose ya me habían dicho que estarían en esta clase, ¿saben? Y que tú eres buena con el lápiz —miró a Sunny —Ojalá me eches una mano.

—¿Eres Giselle Olsen de Gryffindor, no? —dijo Thomas en ese momento —Y tu madre es profesora en la Academia Mágica de Moda, Belleza y Diseño de Londres.

—Sí, Elliott, correcto, ¿cómo lo supiste?

—Fácil: tu madre también atiende muggles y fue quien arregló para su boda a mi ahora tía Shirley, junto con toda su comitiva.

—Ah, ya, se me olvidaba —Giselle rodó los ojos —Tu madre es Charlotte Jackson.

En ese momento, antes que Thomas pudiera decir algo más, las puertas dobles de madera se abrieron con lentitud.

—Vayan entrando, jóvenes, y elijan el sitio que más se les acomode respecto a los ventanales. Necesitarán buena luz para trabajar.

La voz se les hizo familiar a algunos, pero no fue sino hasta que entraron que, luego de quedarse boquiabiertos por semejante aula, miraron a quien les impartiría la clase.

—Buenos días. Obedezcan, que en cinco minutos pasaré lista y los quiero sentados.

—¿Pero qué…? —espetó Ryo por lo bajo —¿Sun Mei?

Sun Mei Mao, vistiendo una túnica azul marino, acomodaba materiales al centro de la estancia circular que tenían por aula, que de hecho, a los pocos Ravenclaw's presentes les recordaba a su sala común: con largos ventanales y un alto techo abovedado. Vistos desde ahí, los terrenos adquirían una belleza inusual, además que el lago lanzaba hermosos destellos al sol de la mañana.

—¡Vamos! —Sun Mei dio un par de palmadas con gesto autoritario —Acabo de darles una orden. Cúmplanla antes que comience con la lista, ¿quieren?

Ryo miró a sus amigos antes de elegir uno de los bancos de tres patas del aula, que estaba frente a un caballete. Su hermana mayor nunca le dijo que iba a trabajar en Hogwarts como una nueva profesora. Aparte, se veía diferente, severa y sin el aire de gentileza que acostumbraba mostrar… Definitivamente, algo raro estaba pasando ahí.

—Muchas gracias —Sun Mei sonrió levemente al ver a todos sentados en sus bancos, con las mochilas a un lado y mirándola con atención en el centro de la habitación, sosteniendo una pluma y un pergamino —Ahora, algunos tal vez no me conozcan, pero…

—¿Cómo que no la conocemos? —soltó un pecoso castaño con la corbata de Ravenclaw —Usted es la prefecta Mao.

—Gracias, pero ya no soy prefecta. Si volví al colegio, fue como profesora.

—¿Y eso? —se interesó Madison Depp.

—Bueno, la profesora McGonagall vio algunos de mis últimos trabajos y creyó que era la persona indicada para enseñar esta nueva materia—Sun Mei carraspeó —Pero esa es otra historia, ahora pasemos a…

—¿De qué trabajos está hablando? —inquirió amablemente Karen Tate.

Sun Mei suspiró y decidió tomar medidas drásticas.

—Jóvenes, les hablaré de eso más tarde. Ahora, si no me dejan dar la clase, tendré que quitarle cinco puntos a cada uno.

Varios tragaron saliva con nerviosismo y Ryo, muy a su pesar, tuvo que reprimir la risa. Ésa era la Sun Mei que conocía, justa pero amable.

La joven se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a pasar lista. Por su expresión, la remesa de alumnos le parecía pequeña, pero satisfactoria, porque cuando terminó, dejó el pergamino y la pluma con una sonrisa y se dedicó a observar por turnos a los chicos.

—Como pueden ver, cada uno tiene un espacio dónde empezar —Sun Mei señaló unos cuantos caballetes —El arte, tanto mágico como muggle, tiene el mismo nacimiento: la mente humana, la imaginación… Los sueños más bizarros, en ocasiones —sonrió un poco —Este curso comenzaremos con un poco de Historia del Arte, y la combinaremos con técnicas muggles de pintura y escultura. Hacia el final, les enseñaré las bases para animar un cuadro y supongo que eso los emociona, ¿no?

Algunos, como Giselle Olsen y Karen Tate, sonrieron de manera radiante ante eso último, pero unos cuantos se desanimaron al saber que tendrían que esperar.

—Así que, para ir observando de lo que pueden ser capaces, esta primera clase la dedicarán a hacer un dibujo —un par de chicos de Hufflepuff dejaron escapar un bufido —El caballete que cada uno tiene ya está preparado, así que tomen un lápiz y hagan lo que se les ocurra. No lo calificaré ni nada, solamente diviértanse.

Y con otra sonrisa, se sentó en su banco de tres patas, en el centro de la estancia, y poniendo el ejemplo, sacó un lápiz de su bolsillo y se puso a dibujar en su caballete.

Los estudiantes, envalentonados con eso, pusieron manos a la obra. Para Sunny no fue tan difícil, puesto que tenía la costumbre, pero para sus amigos tomó un poco más de tiempo comenzar el trabajo. Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para terminar la clase, Sun Mei se puso de pie.

—Abajo lápices —mandó —Pero antes… Pongan sus iniciales en la esquina inferior derecha de manera creativa. Será su firma para sus trabajos de ahora en adelante.

Los alumnos asintieron y acataron la indicación.

—Ahora, por favor, coloquen los dibujos en mi escritorio con sumo cuidado. Nos veremos la próxima semana y… ¡Ah! Se sentarán en el mismo lugar todo el curso, para que no haya peleas después, ¿está bien?

Los estudiantes asintieron y quitaron los bastidores de los caballetes para llevarlos al escritorio de la profesora, en un extremo del aula. Justo el castaño pecoso de Ravenclaw dejaba su dibujo cuando sonó la campana, anunciando el almuerzo.

—¡Salgan en orden, por favor! —pidió Sun Mei al ver que se amontonaban en las puertas dobles —Y lean el capítulo uno de su libro de texto, ¿de acuerdo?

Más bufidos de los Hufflepuff se dejaron oír, recordando lo grueso que era el libro de la asignatura, _Arte Mágico para Principiantes_. Y eso que tenía magníficas ilustraciones.

—¡Sun Mei! —canturreó Ryo, cuando el resto de la clase, hasta sus amigos, se habían ido —Qué mala eres, hermanita, ¿porqué no me dijiste que vendrías, eh?

La aludida, luego de revisar la montaña de dibujos, le sonríe a Ryo.

—Bueno, no tengo porqué contártelo todo, ¿o sí? —guiñó un ojo con picardía —Quería un trabajo estable ahora que vivo con John, y cuando la profesora McGonagall me ofreció el trabajo después de ver mis obras en _Beaux Arts_, pues…

Ryo abrió mucho los ojos. _Beaux Arts_ _Magique_ era una revista mágica francesa muy famosa, de tiraje internacional, que divulgaba distintas obras contemporáneas.

—Entonces, ¿te veré seguido? —pregunta el chico, entusiasmado.

—Sí, supongo. Aunque no tengo idea de porqué elegiste esta materia.

—No sé, supongo que tanto verte con libros de pinturas me dio la idea. Además, es agradable hacer renegar a los abuelos Mao, ¿no? Ponen unas caras tan chistosas…

Sun Mei rompió a reír.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo, pero ahora ve a almorzar.

Ryo asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, aunque antes de salir se puso serio.

—Sun Mei, ¿qué sabes de la enfermedad de Gina Weasley?

La joven se sorprendió por la pregunta, antes de suspirar con tristeza.

—Es grave, del corazón —se decidió a contestar —John cree que todo saldrá bien mientras William esté con ella y con los niños.

—¿Por eso ellos se casan, verdad? Sunny está algo… desconcertada por eso.

Miró a Sun Mei, quien asintió.

—William tiene miedo de no poder hacerlo después —fue la explicación de la chica.

Ryo asintió en silencio de nueva cuenta, abrió una de las puertas y se marchó.

* * *

Después del almuerzo, la Orden del Rayo celebró una breve reunión en la biblioteca para resolver juntos sus tareas. No podían salir porque varias nubes anunciaban lluvia.

—Creo que Sun Mei se merece una lección —pronunció Ryo de pronto, a la mitad de su redacción para Pociones.

Sus amigos lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¡No me dijo que vendría! —fue la explicación que soltó el Ravenclaw —Está bien que ya no nos veamos tan seguido, pero no me gustó que llegara sin avisar.

—Admítelo, no estás molesto por eso —fue el repentino comentario que hizo Paula, sin dejar de escribir una redacción para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —Lo que pasa es que te sentó mal no verla en todo el verano.

—Eso también, pero no me importó tanto. Con eso de sus trabajos en el extranjero y que vive con su novio, ya me estaba acostumbrando.

—¿Seguro? —aventuró Amy, arqueando una ceja.

Ryo le dedicó una mueca sarcástica antes de asentir en silencio, dado que el señor Milton pasaba por ahí cargado de libros.

—Lo que me preocupa ahora es lo que me dijo de tu cuñada —el chico miró a Sunny, quien alzó la vista de un mapa para Astronomía con desconcierto —Como Sun Mei es novia de John Weasley, era obvio que sabría algo, así que le pregunté. Y… me dijo que lo que tiene Gina Weasley es algo grave del corazón.

Sunny entrecerró los ojos, meditabunda, hasta que sin más, regresó a su mapa.

—Ya veremos si Will me dice lo mismo —se limitó a afirmar.

—¿Perdón? —se sorprendió Rose, captando por fin el tema de conversación. No había oído nada antes porque estaba concentradísima en una redacción de Encantamientos —No deberías meterte donde no te llaman, Ryo —regañó, haciendo que el aludido la viera con incredulidad —Y tú, Sunny, no te preocupes tanto —aconsejó.

—Sí, claro —ironizó Sunny, aparentemente sin ganas de creerle a Rose —Por eso Will no se tomó la molestia de decirme nada. No, ya verá —tachó el nombre de una estrella que había escrito donde no era, para luego dejar la pluma un segundo y suspirar —Este ambiente me saca de quicio.

—¿Qué ambiente? —se interesó Amy.

—¡Éste! —Sunny hizo un ademán para abarcar la biblioteca y su entorno —No sé si se habían dado cuenta, pero todo el mundo parece esperar la fatalidad.

—Es oficial, te hace efecto vivir con Snape —soltó Thomas, cerrando _El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos_ de golpe —Aunque lamentablemente, tienes razón. Mis padres no querían que volviera, ¿saben?

Los demás lo miraron con ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Y eso? —se decidió a preguntar Henry, suspicaz.

—Al ver las noticias de _El Profeta_, temían que acabara herido o muerto —el pelirrojo anaranjado se encogió de hombros —Pero les juré que el colegio era muy seguro, que lo de junio fue caso aparte y que me cuidaría. Hasta mis hermanas querían que me quedara en casa. El único que estaba de mi parte era Scott.

—Supongo que estaban asustadas —aventuró Danielle.

Thomas se encogió de hombros nuevamente, aunque mostró una débil sonrisa.

—No, yo sé porqué fue. Pero no les di importancia.

Sus amigos se miraron entre sí, preocupados.

—¿Y porqué fue? —se atrevió a preguntar Hally, haciendo a un lado su redacción para Transformaciones —¿Porqué ni tus hermanas querían que volvieras?

Thomas soltó un bufido, abrió de nuevo el libro y se escondió tras él.

—No pienso hablar de ello —espetó —No ahora.

Hally abrió la boca para insistir, pero Procyon le hizo una seña para que desistiera.

—Pasando a otro tema… —Bryan hizo un mohín de disgusto por una traducción de Runas Antiguas que no le salía —¿Qué pasará con los equipos de quidditch?

—Pues hay pruebas hoy y mañana —recordó Rose, poniendo cara de circunstancias —Hoy son para los de primer año. Mañana les tocan a los que quieren ser titulares.

—Déjame adivinar: le sacaste el dato a tu primo Dean —aventuró Hally.

—No, lo vi en el tablón de anuncios —la pelirroja vio a su amiga —¿No lo leíste, Hally? Incluso decía que los suplentes pasados teníamos prioridad en las pruebas de titulares.

Hally la miró con ojos muy abiertos, desconcertada.

—¿En serio? ¡No me di cuenta! —rió, tapándose la boca con una mano, dado que el señor Milton se acercaba —Hacía mucho que no andaba así de despistada, ¿verdad?

Se volvió hacia Rose y Sunny, que luego de mirarse entre sí, soltaron un suspiro.

—Sí, ya te habías tardado —reconoció la castaña —A veces, en clase —les contó a los demás —un profesor le preguntaba algo y ella salía con alguna incoherencia. Eso era porque se la pasaba soñando despierta, pensando en quién sabe qué cosa…

—Creo que fue por la época en que Val le dijo que era bruja —se acordó Rose de pronto —Se ponía a imaginarse lo que podría hacer cuando viniera aquí y por eso le pasaban esas cosas. Una vez, cuando salimos de paseo, se tropezó y se cayó en un charco de lodo enorme —Rose contuvo una carcajada —¡Se veía muy graciosa!

Hally las veía a las dos con ojos entrecerrados.

—No es para que lo anden divulgando —les advirtió.

—Pues ahora que lo mencionan, en las cartas hacía algo parecido —Danielle sonrió —A veces me contaba alguna historia dos o tres veces, y no se acordaba, ¿verdad, Hally?

—Pero eso fue raro —soltó Rose de pronto —Hally, ¿no te distraerá Corner ahora?

—¿Qué? —Hally la miró sin comprender —No, no creo. Esta semana casi ni nos hemos visto. He estado ocupada con las tareas y la animagia, así que…

—¿Cómo es posible? —se extrañó Amy.

—Pues han sido muchas tareas y…

—Amy no habla de eso —Paula hizo una pausa en su redacción y observó a Hally con seriedad —¿Cómo es posible que casi no hayas visto a Corner?

—Pues sí. Me comentó que los profesores están dándoles a los de quinto muchas tareas, pues es su año de TIMO'S. Y aparte, siendo prefecto…

—Esa no debería ser excusa —reclamó Rose —Debería verte de vez en cuando.

—Cálmate —le pidió Hally —Hasta pareces más interesada en esto que yo.

—Es que eres muy pasiva a veces, aunque no sé qué me sorprende. Ya te conozco.

Hally negó con la cabeza y volvió a su redacción. Los demás la imitaron al poco rato.

Sonó la campana alrededor de media hora después, y la Orden del Rayo se quedó un tanto desconcertada. Habían estado muy concentrados y no se habían dado cuenta de la hora, pero en cuanto Sunny consultó su reloj, casi se le escapa un grito.

—¡Llegaremos tarde! —exclamó por lo bajo, guardando sus cosas —¡La clase, la clase!

Rose la secundó al oír eso, igual que Ryo. Amy, sin embargo, se tomaba su tiempo para arreglar sus cosas en la mochila, sin hacer caso del apuro de sus amigos.

—¡Los veremos después! —se despidió Rose apresuradamente, siguiendo a Sunny y a Ryo por los pasillos, saliendo de la biblioteca como vendaval.

—Bueno, nos veremos —Amy sonrió y abandonó la biblioteca también.

—¿Porqué Amy está tan tranquila? —quiso saber Bryan al verla alejarse.

—Por una razón muy simple —Hally meneó la cabeza con resignación —Val tiene un pésimo sentido de orientación en sitios mágicos, ¡y eso que ella estudió aquí!

En efecto, la profesora de Cocina y Repostería Mágicas era Valery Hagrid, la hija del profesor Hagrid. Tal vez para la cocina muggle fuera tan desastrosa como su padre, pero en la cocina mágica era una experta, gracias a las enseñanzas de su madre. Por eso, al verla en el banquete de bienvenida como una de las nuevas profesoras, Rose, Sunny y Hally fueron parte de quienes más aplaudieron cuando la presentaron.

—En el mundo muggle no tiene problemas —siguió contando Hally al dejar la biblioteca —Como vive ahí, conoce Londres como la palma de su mano. Pero si va al callejón Diagon, seguramente se pierde. No la culpo, si yo hubiera ido sola la primera vez, también me hubiera perdido, ¡es enorme!

—Mis padres se volvieron locos ahí —recordó Thomas —Cuando me llevaron a comprar las cosas para el colegio la primera vez. Incluso se sorprendieron de que mi varita tuviera adentro… ¿Qué dijo el señor de la tienda? ¡Ah, ya! Nervios de corazón de thestral.

—¿Thestral? —se extrañó Danielle —Hally, ¿no era de ese animal el núcleo de la varita de Rose? Ya sabes, por las chispas tan brillantes que soltó…

—¡Ah, sí! —Hally se llevó una mano a la frente —De eso era, de pelos cola de thestral.

—¿Y cómo lo saben? —inquirió Procyon, curioso.

Henry le contó brevemente el día que él, Ryo, Hally, Danielle, Rose, Sunny y Amy se habían topado en la tienda de varitas. Procyon y Thomas soltaron silbidos de asombro.

—Eso de las varitas hermanas es muy raro —comentó Paula —Y ahora resulta que la varita de Rose no es tan única como dijo el señor Ollivander —ante las caras atónitas de sus amigos, la joven rubia se explicó —Según Henry, la varita de Rose es la única que hizo con ese núcleo, ¿no? En ese caso, ¿porqué no mencionar que había otra varita con partes de thestral en el interior?

—¿Qué, debió mencionarlo? —se extrañó Bryan.

—No, pero si ese hombre de verdad recuerda cada varita que ha fabricado y vendido, el detalle debió parecerle digno de contar. Como lo hizo con los núcleos de las varitas de Hally y Danielle, ¿me entienden?

Los demás asintieron.

—A mí ese señor Ollivander me dijo algo —se acordó Thomas —Cuando me vendió mi varita, luego de probar como cien, susurraba que _algo_ era curioso. Y al preguntarle qué era lo curioso, contestó que hacía unos días, había vendido… a la hija de mi varita.

—¡¿A la hija?! —soltaron sus amigos, asombrados.

Thomas asintió.

—¿Y qué habrá querido decir con eso? —indagó Danielle.

Ante esa pregunta, Thomas se encogió de hombros.

No valía la pena comentarles que desde entonces, no había parado de investigarlo.

* * *

En otro extremo del castillo, los cuatro amigos que tomaban la clase de Valery Hagrid bajaban las escaleras que conducían tanto al sótano de Hufflepuff (según les habían dicho Amy y Bryan a sus amigos) como a las cocinas. La clase se impartía en un espacio de las cocinas especialmente reservado al otro extremo de las puertas, lo que les había causado una fuerte impresión a quienes nunca antes habían visto a un elfo doméstico.

—Nunca dejarán de sorprenderme.

Sunny, entrando delante de sus amigos a las pobladas cocinas, veía el ajetreo de los elfos domésticos entre admirada y desdeñosa. Le parecía increíble cómo los pequeños seres podían con todo el trabajo, pero no le agradaba su actitud, exageradamente servil.

—No es la gran cosa —alegó Ryo —Aunque en casa, no tenemos elfos domésticos. En casa de los abuelos Mao sí hay, lo que es una de las razones para que no me guste ir ahí.

—¿Y eso? —se sorprendió Amy —Sé que tus abuelos paternos son estrictos, pero…

La niña no prosiguió al ver el gesto Ryo. Parecía que recordaba algo repugnante.

—Genial —masculló Rose entonces, al dejar la mochila sobre una de las mesas para los alumnos —¿Podrían retirarse de aquí? Es nuestra mesa.

Les hablaba a Fanny Kleiber y sus amigas de Ravenclaw, que como si nada, habían ido a ocupar los bancos de la mesa que en la primera clase, les habían asignado a Rose y sus amigos, a sabiendas que no debían hacerlo. Kleiber le dedicó un gesto de desdén a Rose, pero inmediatamente un pelirrojo de semblante sereno depositó su mochila en la mesa con un golpe seco, llamando la atención.

—Que haya paz —pidió Archibald Patterson, dedicándole a Kleiber una mirada fría —Keliber, me parece que su mesa es aquella —y señaló una mesa cercana a una chimenea, donde en ese momento bullía el contenido de una gran olla de cobre.

—¿Y quién te crees para andarme sermoneando, Patterson? —espetó Kleiber en ese momento, sin poder ocultar su mal talante —No te creas la gran cosa, porque no te queda. Sé de buena fuente que eres un miserable…

Patterson le fijó aún más la vista, lo que cortó la frase de la chica.

—¿_Sangre sucia_? —completó, sin pizca de enfado —Me sorprende que alguien que dice tener tanta categoría en el mundo mágico use una expresión que casi puede considerarse malsonante en esta época. Aquí no soy yo el que se cree la gran cosa.

Tal despliegue de palabras y serenidad incomodó a Kleiber, que dio media vuelta y se marchó con aire indignado. Sus amigas no tardaron en imitarla.

—Patterson, eres lo máximo —susurró de repente Rose, acercándose al muchacho.

El aludido le dedicó una ligerísima sonrisa antes de tomar asiento.

—No ha sido nada —repuso, sacando uno de los libros de la materia, _Manipulación Mágica Básica de la Comida_ —He tenido que lidiar con estas cosas desde que llegué.

—Y yo que creí que los de mi casa eran los únicos idiotas con ese asunto de la sangre —masculló Sunny, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues ya ves que no, Wilson —Patterson se encogió de hombros —La gente no tiene determinada personalidad por la casa que le toca.

—¡Bienvenido seas a nuestro equipo! —se entusiasmó Ryo, dándole una palmada en la espalda que casi lo tira del banco —¡Salamandras! No sé porqué habrás tomado esta clase, pero será agradable trabajar contigo.

—Mao, eso ya me lo habías dicho —recordó Patterson, algo incómodo.

—Sí, Ryo, no agobies al pobre Archie —apoyó Amy, tranquilizadora.

—¿Archie? —soltaron Sunny, Ryo y Rose sin comprender.

Amy asintió.

—Así le decimos todos —explicó.

—¡Pues Archie será! —Ryo le dio al pelirrojo otra vigorosa palmada en la espalda.

—¡Buenas tardes a todos!

Valery Hagrid acababa de llegar, resollando y vadeando las cuatro largas mesas en donde los elfos colocaban lo que en pocas horas, sería la comida de todo el colegio.

—Lamento el retraso —se disculpó, sentándose a una mesa en la que, aparte de una pequeña olla de peltre suspendida sobre un mechero, reposaban un frutero lleno y algunos libros —Muy bien, ¿ya se colocaron en sus mesas? Quiero pasar lista.

Los pocos estudiantes que todavía no se sentaban ocuparon sus lugares a toda prisa e imitaron a Patterson, sacando su ejemplar de _Manipulación Mágica Básica de la Comida_. Acto seguido, Val sacó un pergamino de entre uno de los libros de su mesa y con pluma en mano, pasó lista.

El conjunto que estudiaba la materia era de lo más pintoresco. La mayor parte de los alumnos eran mujeres, pero había algunos chicos para equilibrarlo. Repartidos en seis mesas, los jóvenes hacían equipo con quienes quisieran, pero para las chicas presentes había sido frustrante no poder sentarse con Ryo Mao o con uno de sus compañeros de casa, un castaño pecoso. Amy había rogado que esos dos se sentaran con sus admiradoras para que las clases no fueran tan ruidosas a causa de suspiros de anhelo, pero Ryo la había ignorado olímpicamente por una razón obvia: entre sus admiradoras se encontraba Fanny Kleiber y no tenía la menor intención de hacerle un favor.

Aunque sentado donde estaba, tampoco ayudaba mucho. Amy y Sunny torcieron el gesto varias veces por culpa de Kleiber y sus amiguitas, dado que no dejaban de dedicarles muecas desdeñosas a Patterson, que por su parte, se dedicaba a la clase con tranquilidad, haciendo caso omiso a las miraditas que le dirigían desde otra mesa Cecil Finnigan, Diane Creevey y Vivian Malcolm.

—Hoy comenzaremos con la multiplicación —anunció Val al cabo de un rato, guardando la lista y sonriéndoles a los alumnos —Seguramente verán algunos de estos principios en Transformaciones y Encantamientos, pero aquí lo enfocaremos no solamente a producir copias de un objeto porque sí. Si hemos de multiplicar algo comestible, debemos ser minuciosos con los detalles. El sabor, por ejemplo —tomó una manzana de su frutero y la hizo girar entre los dedos, mostrando que estaba sin un golpe, con un color amarillo brillante —Al multiplicar alimentos, algunos magos simplemente se basan en aspecto, pero muchas veces, si no lo hacen bien, pueden obtener… ¿cómo se los digo? Manzanas con sabor a tierra, por decir algo.

Algunas de las chicas hicieron muecas de asco.

—Es por eso que deben tener presente cada característica de un alimento a la hora de multiplicarlo —prosiguió Val, dejando la manzana en su mesa, a la vista de todos, para luego sacar su varita y apuntarle —Presten atención, _¡Multiplicare manzana!_

Al segundo siguiente, una manzana idéntica surgió a un lado de la original, causando exclamaciones de admiración por parte de los alumnos.

—Ahora, veremos si ustedes pueden hacerlo igual —retó suavemente Val, para susto de la mayoría —Tomen algo de sus fruteros y traten de multiplicarlo por lo menos una vez. Y recuerden: deben estar sumamente concentrados.

La advertencia fue de utilidad para personas que, como Diane Creevey, a cada rato fallaba en aplicar los hechizos: solamente tuvo que intentarlo cinco veces antes de obtener una pieza de pera muy similar a la que había sujetado en primer lugar. A pesar de los consejos que Val se ponía a darles a los chicos al pasearse por sus mesas, no todos podían hacer lo que ella pedía, porque cuando de manera entusiasta alguien anunciaba que lo había logrado, la profesora lo obligaba a probar el producto de su trabajo… y se llevaba un chasco. Por no ir más lejos, la primera copia que Fanny Kleiber obtuvo de un durazno le supo a estiércol, o al menos eso pensó Mary Ann Alcott al olerlo.

—Qué complicado —se quejó Rose al blandir la varita por tercera vez para conseguir un duplicado de una naranja. Hasta ahora, las que había conseguido tenían un vago sabor cítrico, pero no era el correcto —Hasta Lovecraft nos pone las cosas más fáciles.

Sunny suspiró ante el alegato de la pelirroja, observando con disimulado orgullo la réplica perfecta de un plátano, la cual había conseguido al primer intento. Ryo, en su misma situación, comparaba con Patterson lo bien que le había salido duplicar una lima.

—Si te concentras y te calmas, Rose, verás que lo consigues —aconsejó Amy.

Rose le dedicó un gesto raro, entre sarcástico y agradecido, a la vez que le echaba un vistazo al trabajo de la castaña. Para sorpresa de Val, Amy había logrado duplicar un racimo entero de uvas negras al segundo intento, cosa que según dijo a la desconcertada clase, era sumamente difícil.

—No se desesperen —pedía Val a intervalos —La comida es una de las cosas más difíciles de hechizar, aunque sea para algo tan simple como esto. Por cierto, quienes vayan logrando el objetivo, vengan a mi mesa, para registrar el ejercicio.

Los que habían conseguido un duplicado correcto de su fruta hicieron una fila delante de la mesa de Val y mostrándole el resultado de su trabajo, dejaban que ella probara la fruta en cuestión, para después asentir y anotar algunos datos en un largo pergamino. Fanny Kleiber, harta de no conseguir un durazno decente, se le ocurrió tomar el original y presentarlo, pero no se esperaba que Val le apuntara con la varita despreocupadamente y el durazno, poco a poco, se desvaneciera.

—Señorita Kleiber, ha perdido diez puntos para Ranvenclaw —anunció Val.

En su afán de librarse de aquello, Kleiber no se había fijado que antes de probar los duplicados, la profesora les apuntaba con la varita, al parecer comprobando algo.

—¿Pero porqué? —quiso saber la chica, intentando cubrir su falta.

—Por la simple razón de que me entregó una _copia incorpórea_.

A su alrededor hubo murmullos de asombro y unos cuantos de queja, sobre todo de los Ravenclaw's presentes. Una copia incorpórea era una reproducción fiel de un objeto, pero totalmente hueco por dentro y que solamente su creador podía desvanecer. Era magia muy avanzada y ahora la clase le tenía más respeto a la profesora Hagrid.

—Ya pueden irse —anunció Val cuando, media hora después, sonó la campana que indicaba la comida —De tarea, deberán practicar un poco más el hechizo, que lo haremos ahora con fruta real. Les aseguro que después de usar las copias incorpóreas, les resultará pan comido. Hasta luego y que tengan un buen fin de semana.

—¡Hasta la próxima, profesora! —se despidieron la mayoría de los chicos, caminando por un extremo de las cocinas para no molestar a los elfos domésticos, que ya mandaban los alimentos al Gran Comedor por el techo.

—Eso sí que fue una gran lección para Kleiber —comentó Patterson, antes de sonreír y adelantarse a su sala común.

—Archie tiene razón —Amy esbozó una débil sonrisa —Kleiber nunca se imaginó que la profesora Hagrid hubiera tomado medidas contra trampas de ese tipo.

—Por favor —rogó alguien tras Amy y sus amigos —Soy Val.

La profesora Hagrid los había alcanzado, obviamente de camino al Gran Comedor.

—Sí, lo que digas —ironizó Sunny entonces —Serás Val fuera de clase, si quieres.

—Es un avance —Val se encogió de hombros —Por cierto, Wilson, ¿te habían dicho que te hace efecto vivir con Snape?

—¡No otra vez! —se hartó la castaña aludida, para seguidamente caminar más aprisa, dejando a sus amigos atrás.

—¿Qué, dije algo malo? —se extrañó Val.

—Digamos que por hoy, tuvo más que suficiente —Rose estaba a punto de reír.

Val se encogió de hombros, les sonrió y los adelantó con paso firme.

—Con una profesora así, todas las clases serían de lo mejor —comentó Ryo.

—Ya verás, se lo diremos a tu hermana —amenazó Rose.

Ryo no hizo más que reír y seguir su camino.

* * *

_7 de septiembre de 2019._

_Guanajuato, Guanajuato._

_Escuela Calmécac de Artes Mágicas._

Si hay algo que cualquier humano sabe, es que lo incomprensible crea temor en la gente y tiende a ser destruido. Tanto fue el afán de los antiguos mexicanos en destrozar lo que chocara con lo que consideraban correcto, que los magos y brujas no esperaron su posible exterminio para ocultarse. Crearon un sinfín de construcciones invisibles para el ojo muggle y sus actividades habían transcurrido con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

La principal institución educativa del país al principio se situó bajo las orgullosas ruinas de Teotihuacán, ciudad que tanto magos como muggles habían ayudado a construir, pero ahora los segundos la habían tomado como centro recreativo y turístico, por lo que los magos trasladaron todo a una comunidad igual de respetada, aunque menos antigua: Guanajuato. Con su aire de calmada longevidad, nadie sospecharía que en su subsuelo, se ocultaba la Escuela Calmécac de Artes Mágicas, cual si fuera una más de esas casas que los guanajuatenses se esmeraban en restaurar como patrimonio cultural.

La entrada a Calmécac era protegida por el Laberinto Catacúmbico, creado por largos y variados pasillos de catacumbas. A través de los siglos, solamente pocos docentes de la escuela sabían el camino correcto para entrar y salir, el cual era enseñado a los miembros del Concejo Estudiantil Mágico, el grupo de estudiantes de más alto rango de la escuela, para que en caso de emergencia, guiaran a sus compañeros por ahí hacia el exterior. En el centro del Laberinto Catacúmbico se ubicaba la Escuela Calmécac de Artes Mágicas, en un terreno encantado para que se viera como si estuviera en la superficie.

Calmécac estaba dividido en cuatro secciones: Primaria, Secundaria, Bachillerato y Universidad. Ahí, los jóvenes magos y brujas podían estudiar con tranquilidad desde su más temprana infancia, supliendo la sección Primaria la necesidad de enviar a los niños a escuelas muggles a que aprendieran a leer, escribir y hacer cuentas. A partir de su ingreso a la sección Secundaria, los magos y brujas comenzaban a ser educados en serio en terreno mágico, mezclando las lecciones con elementos básicos de comportamiento y cultura muggle, dado que la comunidad mágica mexicana vivía de incógnito en terreno muggle. Y al abandonar la sección Bachillerato, los alumnos tenían la opción de permanecer en la sección Universidad de la escuela, aprendiendo una profesión, o elegir alguna carrera que tuviera que estudiarse en otra parte. Algunos de los que debían salir de Calmécac si querían aprender su profesión eran quienes aspiraban a convertirse en miembros del Departamento de la Tlapixqui.

—Vamos, vamos.

Eso sí que era pesado, mucho. Aquellos de la sección Bachillerato que, a finales del curso anterior, habían declarado que querían ser tlapiantin, debían someterse a un muy riguroso entrenamiento durante los sábados de su último año de estudios, para adquirir la condición física básica requerida. Los aspirantes, la mayoría varones, parecían estar totalmente agotados a pesar de llevar apenas media hora de entrenamiento.

—No quiero quejas —reprendió en ese momento un mago alto, moreno, fornido y con cara de mal genio —¡Arriba, adelante!

En el lado izquierdo del pecho de su túnica, portaba el emblema de la Tlapixqui (un escudo amarillo cruzado por una lanza verde), por lo que los muchachos le tenían un gran respeto. Además, si ese Adiestrador veía que el entrenamiento no lo cumplían de forma satisfactoria, significaría su expulsión automática del proceso de selección del Departamento de la Guardia Nacional.

—¿Cómo fue que nos involucramos en esto? —masculló un joven con la túnica azul oscuro de la escuela, con una banda verde esmeralda en su brazo derecho —Ya no siento los brazos —agregó con una mueca, haciendo otra lagartija mientras soplaba para quitarse de los ojos castaños un mechón de cabello negro.

—Héctor, será porque… ¿no íbamos a dejar solo al _campeón_? —bromeó otro chico, también ataviado con la túnica de la escuela, de cabello rubio con mechas doradas, entrecerrando sus ojos de un tono verde azulado.

—Si no quieres sufrir, Lalo, será mejor que te calles —espetó un joven castaño de ojos color miel —Si nos cacha el Adiestrador de nuevo…

—¡Eh, ustedes tres! ¿Otra vez distraídos?

Los tres jóvenes negaron con la cabeza, siguiendo con el ejercicio.

—¿Cómo creen que les estén yendo a los demás con los cursos? —inquirió Héctor por lo bajo, en cuanto el Adiestrador se volvió a regañar a otro despistado.

Lalo suspiró, en tanto el castaño de ojos miel desvió la vista hacia su derecha, donde uno de los pasillos del patio cubierto daba a una de los edificios principales.

—Esperemos que bien —alcanzó a musitar, antes que el Adiestrador vociferara.

—Ahora, cambiemos de ejercicio. ¡Cincuenta abdominales, ahora!

—¡Qué tirano! —se quejó un chico de cabello rizado por todo lo alto.

—Ton, ¿qué cursos dijiste que sigue tu sabihonda novia? —le preguntó Héctor al castaño de ojos miel, captando la dirección en la que miraba.

El citado Ton hizo una mueca de disgusto, antes de echarle un vistazo al Adiestrador y colocarse en posición para iniciar las abdominales.

—Ahora está tomando Poliglotismo —recordó, haciendo otra mueca, pero ésta de alegría —Suena muy tierna queriendo hablar en alemán… Aunque el francés parece dársele bien, ¿saben?

—Tenía que hablar el enamorado… —masculló Lalo por lo bajo.

Los tres amigos soltaron una risita que ni el Adiestrador pudo callar en un buen rato.

En tanto, en el edificio que Ton había mirado, su novia se esmeraba en comprender la lección del día, enfocada en frases cotidianas francesas. Como bien había dicho Ton, a la joven castaña de anteojos se le escuchaba un acento bastante creíble, aunque al hablar lo hiciera de manera lenta. Itzel Salais estaba dando todo de sí para aprender diversos idiomas a la vez, dado que quería ingresar a la Secretaría de Magia. En concreto, deseaba seguir los pasos de sus padres y ser admitida en el Departamento de Inteligencia Mágica.

—_¿Compris?_ (1) —interrogó una bruja rubia de porte elegante, con gesto adusto.

El alumnado congregado en el aula asintió. Acababan de escuchar a la profesora recitar un pequeño diálogo acompañada por Itzel, quien leyó lo mejor posible su parte.

—Les agradezco su tiempo, pueden retirarse —anunció la profesora, cerrando su libro de texto cuando sonó la campana —Mademoiselle Salais, _s'il vous plaît_ (2), espere.

Itzel asintió, guardó su propio libro de texto y tomó asiento en su banco, que se encontraba en la primera fila, casi frente al escritorio de la profesora.

—Sí, dígame, Madame —Itzel inclinó la cabeza.

La profesora, asintiendo, se colocó frente a ella, con varita en mano.

—Necesito entregarle algo que se me ha encomendado —la mujer agitó la varita sobre el pupitre, haciendo aparecer en éste lo que parecía un paquete envuelto en papel de estraza —Ya no está seguro en donde se guardaba, _¿compris?_

Itzel asintió y tomó el paquete con sumo cuidado.

—Se me informó que sabría lo que era —continuó la profesora con seriedad —Así que le pido que lo cuide bien y no lo revele a menos que sea necesario.

Itzel volvió a asentir.

—_Une question_ (3), Madame —se atrevió a decir la chica, acomodándose los anteojos delante de los ojos castaños, con gesto suspicaz —_¿Pourquoi ils vous avait-elle?_ (4)

Itzel estaba usando el idioma de la profesora a propósito, dado que sabía que debía serle más cómodo así. Empero, se percató que la mujer suspiraba con cierto cansancio al contestarle con la mayor serenidad posible.

—_Parce que ce sont des trésors familiers_ —fue la respuesta.

Itzel frunció el ceño, pensativa, hasta que no tuvo más remedio que asentir. Observó el paquete entre sus manos, de forma rectangular y en cierta manera, pequeño, para luego respirar profundamente y guardárselo en un bolsillo.

—No se preocupe, Madame Lumière. Cuidaré esto con mi vida de ser necesario.

Madame Lumière no pudo más que asentir y confiar en la palabra de la chica.

Por el bien de ella, de sí misma y de muchos otros más.

(1) _En francés,_ ¿compris? _significa_ ¿comprendido?

(2) _La frase se traduce literalmente como _por favor.

(3) Une question_, en francés, quiere decir _una pregunta_._

(4) ¿Pourquoi ils vous avait-elle? _Significa_ ¿Porqué los tenía usted?

(5) La respuesta quiere decir_ porque son tesoros familiares._

&

_19 de junio de 2008, 7:45 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_Oh, gente, sea bienvenida de nuevo a PGMM, ¿a que me extrañaron? Ya, prometo no desaparecerme tanto tiempo, aunque… Bueno, conociéndome, mejor ni digo nada, porque al último, tal vez no pueda cumplir._

_Como ven, el capi está bastante movidito. Lo principal era mostrar las clases sabatinas en Hogwarts, donde mostré a dos profesoras que seguramente nadie se esperaba, ¡Sun Mei Mao y Valery Hagrid! Ay, desde cuándo quería que se presentara una oportunidad como ésta, para que ellas dos salieran a escena. A Val ya la extrañaba, que no sale desde la entrega pasada (y en la pasada, nomás salió como en dos o tres ocasiones) y en cuanto a Sun Mei… Con la famita que se ha ganado, le queda andar por aquí, siendo profesora._

_Se preguntarán, y con razón, porqué la clase de la chica Mao solamente es el sábado, y la respuesta es simple: tiene más trabajo qué hacer fuera del colegio. Eso lo verán mejor en otras ocasiones. En cuanto a que Val sí sea buena en la cocina mágica, es una compensación porque haya salido mala en cocina muggle, como su padre. No sé, pero me da la impresión de que Madame Hagrid (Madame Maxime originalmente) sí que sabe de esas cosas y debió enseñar bien a su hija, ¿no es así?_

_Lo último, lo acontecido en México, me temo que deberé dejarlos en ascuas. Aunque algunos quizá tengan sus sospechas de lo que ande pasando por ahí. Por cierto, el francés de este capi lo saqué gracias a un traductor en Internet, así que si algo no está bien escrito, me disculpo, porque yo sé de francés solamente unas cuantas palabras. Si alguien sabe ese idioma mejor que yo y quiere corregirme, bienvenido sea._

_Por último, como en los últimos capítulos, daré la elección del Arcano Visionario en turno, que es el de _La Emperatriz_. Con ustedes, damas y caballeros, el Arcano Visionario será representado por… _¡Hermione Potter (Granger)!_ Ah, se los aseguro, las opciones eran difíciles, pero siendo que Hermione tendrá un papel un poco más activo en esta entrega que en las anteriores, decidí que fuera así. Ya iremos viendo cómo se acomodan los demás Arcanos y que todos combinen entre sí de cierta forma, jajajaja. Lo que me recuerda… El siguiente Arcano es _El Emperador_, ¿creen que Harry Potter sea adecuado para él? Digo, para que haga pareja con Hermione… Ya lo recibiré en sus propuestas._

_Ahora sí, me despido. Cuídense, no me extrañen demasiado en vacaciones (si pueden, vean mi bitácora en línea, para saber porqué se los advierto) y nos leemos pronto._


	16. Mandatos despedazados

_**

* * *

**_

A Luigi, que era fan de Harry Potter tanto como yo. Disfruta esto desde el más allá, angelito.

* * *

**Dieciséis: Mandatos despedazados.**

_1 de octubre de 2019._

_Shangai, China._

_Torre Wu, Jardín Tian Zi._

La Torre Wu, desde el exterior, no es más que una pagoda tradicional muy alta. Ya en el interior, cada uno de sus niveles tenía algún detalle que lo hacía distinto a los demás. El más alto de todos, el nivel Huo, podía identificarse, en primera instancia, como una zona blindada, a la que no cualquiera entraba libremente.

—Identificación, por favor.

La joven, acomodando un poco los pergaminos que cargaba en los brazos, arqueó una ceja y le clavó los ojos intensamente al guardia que le impide la entrada. El tipo, sin inmutarse demasiado, tuerce ligeramente la boca y repite su exigencia.

—Identificación, por favor.

La muchacha suspiró y como pudo, sacó su varita de un bolsillo y la agitó con un corto pero fluido movimiento. Al instante, los pergaminos que cargaba levitaron junto a ella en un montón compacto y la dejaron libre para registrarse los bolsillos.

—Aquí tiene —dijo, tras hacerse de una tarjeta rectangular, de unos diez centímetros de largo, en la cual apenas hay tres líneas escritas verticalmente a la derecha de una fotografía suya —¿Podría abrirme ahora?

El guardia, ligeramente incómodo por lo que leyó en la identificación, asintió y sin decir palabra abrió las puertas dobles tras él. Al instante, la joven inclinó la cabeza de forma agradecida, cruzó el umbral con los pergaminos flotantes siguiéndola y esperó a que la puerta se cerrara para soltar otro suspiro, esta vez de alivio.

—Si salimos de esto, lo mato —murmuró, ligeramente fastidiada, para luego comenzar a andar con una sonrisita en los labios.

Sonrió precisamente porque está bromeando. Al guardarse la identificación en un bolsillo, miró discretamente las puertas a ambos lados del pasillo, que se ve muy solitario. Todas las mencionadas puertas están cerradas, lo que da al nivel una falsa impresión de tranquilidad. Dirigiendo los pergaminos con la varita, la chica se detuvo al final del pasillo, ante unas puertas dobles rojas con aplicaciones doradas, y llamó suavemente.

—Pase.

La joven abrió la puerta, mandó a los pergaminos por delante con un movimiento de varita y luego entró a la habitación, que por su mobiliario, daba a entender que era el sitio de una persona de muy alto rango.

—¿Porqué debo traerte la correspondencia? —soltó la joven inmediatamente, guiando a los pergaminos flotantes a una mesita cercana de patas talladas en forma de garras —¿No podrían enviártela o algo?

El hombre serio a quien va dirigido esa pregunta ni siquiera se altera. Sentado al amplio escritorio de madera pulida, se mantiene leyendo un largo pergamino antes de alzar la vista y esbozar una ligera sonrisa sarcástica.

—Te dije que esto sería pesado —le recordó sin asomo de impaciencia, dejando el pergamino en el escritorio —Aunque también necesario. Evita las interferencias.

La chica bufó, resignada.

—Como si no lo supiera —recordó —Yo lo preví.

El hombre sonrió a medias.

—Y te lo agradezco. Ahora la comunicación la siento bastante sincera. Y haciendo indagaciones, creo saber quién andaba tras todo eso de la interferencia.

La chica arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

—Para mi alivio, la interferencia no tiene qué ver con miembros de los _Baxian_ (1). Aunque no parezca, son muy leales al ministro en turno —el hombre sonrió con ironía —Y en este caso más, puesto que no hay miembros de la familia en ellos.

La joven arqueó una oscura ceja.

—Ah, ¿entonces debemos agradecer que los Ming se crean lo suficientemente superiores para no ser unos simples Baxian? Tai Lin, sí que conoces a tu propia sangre.

Tai Lin Ming le sonrió a la muchacha, aunque esta vez de una manera más abierta.

—No exactamente —corrigió el Ministro de Magia chino con serenidad, acercándose los pergaminos que la joven le había llevado —Verás, lo que conozco es mi propia personalidad. Gracias a ello, sé qué tan distinto soy al resto del clan y puedo… Digamos que ponerme en sus zapatos.

—No me entusiasma la idea —alegó la joven, tomando asiento frente al escritorio del ministro —Como tampoco me entusiasmó cambiar de aspecto para esta pequeña treta. Aún así, debo admitir que es gracioso cómo los Baxian que cuidan tu oficina se ponen nerviosos al leer mi identificación —se sacó la tarjeta que le había mostrado al guardia anteriormente, observándola con distracción —De verdad que eso de "asistente personal del ministro" impresiona mucho.

Tai Lin negó distraídamente con la cabeza, leyendo un pergamino.

—Por cierto —la muchacha se guardó la tarjeta y su semblante retomó la firme entereza que le era habitual —He estado pensando… Sería bueno que yo fuera una Baxian, ¿no te parece?

—¿Tú, una Baxian? —se desconcertó levemente Tai Lin —Nadie en la familia está en eso —le recordó, cambiando de pergamino —Levantaría sospechas. Cuando tu registro fue publicado en el _Xian Bao_ (2), hubo mucho revuelo.

La joven asintió, en señal de que recordaba el incidente. El mencionado registro, que se refería a una autentificación de identidad, causó un gran escándalo en la alta sociedad china; todo porque hacía mención a uno de los clanes más antiguos y poderosos de la comunidad mágica del país.

—No me interesa —recalcó la joven, cruzándose de brazos en actitud retadora —Después del torneo, estuve pensándolo seriamente. Es una profesión que me queda. Hasta estudié para el examen de admisión para la academia, pero entonces surgió esto —con una mano, hizo un gesto que abarcaba toda la oficina.

—¿Ahora estás culpándome?

—No, solamente te cuento los hechos.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Tai Lin siguió revisando los recién llegados pergaminos, pero en su expresión se adivinaba que tenía otras cosas en la mente. Al cabo de un rato, dejó lo que leía (sobre un tratado con Corea del Norte) y miró a la chica que, con total despreocupación, se revisaba las uñas.

—Ahora sí creo que has cambiado —murmuró Tai Lin —Antes, en tus ratos de ocio, no te hubieras preocupado por tus uñas.

La joven se encogió de hombros.

—Respecto a lo que decías —continuó el ministro, adoptando un gesto de resignación —Supongo que no hay problema en que seas una Baxian. Quién sabe, quizá resulte útil.

—¿Quieres que nos resulte útil a ambos o nada más a ti?

—Por favor, Yue Lin. No malinterpretes mis intenciones.

Yue Lin Ming soltó una suave carcajada.

Sí, había conocido lo suficiente a Tai Lin en poco más de cuatro meses como para tomarse la libertad de bromearlo de esa forma. Le resultaba tan increíble que él no fuera como el resto del clan Ming que se sentía bien actuando naturalmente en su presencia. Su personalidad era normalmente tranquila, nada frívola, pero con Tai Lin se sentía algo diferente. Como estar con el hermano que nunca había tenido.

—Una cosa más, querida prima —dijo de pronto Tai Lin —¿A qué división de los Baxian piensas ingresar? Dependiendo de eso, deberás preparar el examen de admisión.

Yue Lin sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

—Eso lo sé —afirmó —Quiero ser una Baxian de la división _Zhongli_ (3).

Tai Lin no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. De todas las divisiones de los Baxian, la Zhongli era la más exigente de todas, con un entrenamiento que hacía desertar a la mitad de los aspirantes en los primeros seis meses. Y si no mal recordaba…

—Pero esa división no acepta mujeres —soltó incrédulamente.

—Lo sé —Yue Lin se encogió de hombros —Son quienes entran a servicio activo en caso de batalla. Dije que quiero ser de la división Zhongli, no que pudiera serlo.

—¿Entonces?

Yue Lin sonrió un poco más.

—Pues considerando las circunstancias, podría ser de la división _He_ (4) o la _Cao_ (5).

Tai Lin asintió en señal de conformidad.

—Aunque no será tan entretenido.

—¿Sólo piensas en pelear?

Yue Lin negó con la cabeza, abatida, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Tai Lin.

—No. Más que nada, pienso en que vienen muchas peleas y quisiera estar preparada.

—En ese caso, puedo recomendarte para la división Zhongli.

Yue Lin lo miró con incredulidad.

—Oficialmente, no hay ley escrita que prohíba la entrada de mujeres a esa división, o al menos eso era cuando cursé la carrera de Derecho Mágico —Tai Lin tomó distraídamente un pergamino y se puso a examinarlo —Así que, en caso de que no me equivoque, con una buena recomendación debería bastar.

—Tai Lin… —musitó la chica, anonadada —¿No te echarás encima a los comandantes de los Baxian por eso?

—Tal vez, pero con las cosas como están, espero que lo comprendan. Y no eres la única que quiere entrar a esa división.

Yue Lin no lo comprendió al principio, pero en el transcurso del día lo hizo. Tai Lin le pidió ordenar algunos archivos y entre éstos, encontró varias cartas formales de mujeres chinas que, al menos en los últimos diez años, habían solicitado que se hiciera algo al respecto sobre la admisión de su género en la división Zhongli.

Así que había precedentes para lo que ella quería. Yue Lin se preguntó si Tai Lin planeaba algo al respecto, aunque no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle. Por la tarde fueron algunos funcionarios de alto rango a reunirse con él y ella simplemente no podía distraerse porque, como asistente personal del ministro, debía llevar escrupulosas notas. Al anochecer, estaba realmente agotada, aunque logró terminar con los archivos y transcribir en limpio las notas sobre las reuniones.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió ella débilmente.

En tanto Tai Lin correspondía a su saludo y arreglaba su maletín negro, Yue Lin se miró de reojo en un espejo octagonal que había colgado cerca de la puerta del despacho. Era cierto que no parecía ella misma, con el cabello castaño y los ojos negros, pero era absolutamente necesario que nadie la reconociera. Tanto su participación en el Torneo de las Tres Partes como la publicación de su registro como una integrante del clan Ming la habían hecho irremediablemente famosa.

&&&

_5 de octubre de 2019._

_Shangai, China._

_Hong Lang_ (6)_, Jardín Tian Zi._

Para el fin de semana, el Xian Bao publicó una declaración oficial de Tai Lin Ming en la que informaba que, de acuerdo con las leyes vigentes, toda mujer que quisiera integrarse a la división Zhongli podía intentarlo y no habría represalias en su contra. Aclaró, además, que el país no podía seguir con pensamientos antiguos sobre los roles de hombres y mujeres y que todos deberían apoyarse mutuamente para defender la nación.

—Muy bien hecho, señor ministro.

Yue Lin estaba sentada en una hermosa banca de metal forjado en uno de los laterales del Hong Long, viendo distraídamente a los paseantes. Era sábado, su día libre, así que había invitado a Tai Lin a almorzar en alguno de los muchos locales en el corredor más famoso del jardín Tian Zi para charlar sobre lo que había publicado el principal periódico mágico de China. Y acabando el almuerzo, en el que charlaron de muchas cosas, habían ido a ocupar una de las bancas del corredor tapizado de mosaicos rojos y la chica había soltado aquella frase. Tai Lin no tuvo que preguntar a qué se refería.

—Muchas gracias, querida prima.

—De nada. Ahora, como me preparé desde antes para el examen de admisión, sólo tendré que repasar unas cuantas cosas y estaré lista. Hay una oportunidad el mes entrante, para rezagados, así que la tomaré.

Tai Lin asintió en silencio, inclinándose un poco. Apoyó los antebrazos en las piernas, en actitud pensativa y ése fue un aviso que Yue Lin conocía de sobra.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —inquirió.

—Nada que no esperara —el ministro se encogió de hombros —Algunos vociferadores en protesta, unas cuantas cartas de agradecimiento, reuniones con los comandantes de los Baxian que parecen eternas…

—Ya, pero eso lo he visto en vivo y en directo.

—Ajá. Pero falta la mejor parte —ironizó Tai Lin, abatido —Recibí carta de mi padre.

Yue Lin arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Quiere que renuncie a mi cargo.

—¿Qué?

Yue Lin ciertamente no encontraba sorpresivo el gesto. Indirectamente ya conocía a casi todos los miembros influyentes del clan Ming a través de su papel como la asistente de su primo. Entre esos integrantes estaba Jintao Ming, uno de los hombres más respetados en toda China, con una habilidad especial para convertir los negocios en campos de batalla. Según lo que sabía Yue Lin, Tai Lin nunca se llevó bien por sus padres, pero especialmente con Jintao, por sus políticas respecto al bienestar común. Sin ir más lejos, padre e hijo tuvieron una discusión monumental al regresar el segundo de América en compañía de su prima y el profesor Song. El motivo principal fue que Jintao, en conjunto con algunos de los Ming más capacitados, intentaron tomar el mando del Ministerio de Magia chino en lo que Tai Lin estaba ausente.

—Alega que no soy apto para el cargo y debería dejárselo a alguien más.

—Como si él fuera tu jefe para ordenarte eso… —protestó Yue Lin enseguida.

—Lo sé, mi padre no puede obligarme a renunciar. Pero debes admitir que como buen Ming, tiene sus métodos para conseguir lo que quiere.

Yue Lin hizo un mohín. Si de eso se trataba, ella no era la excepción a la regla. Para conseguir el regreso a China desde México había hecho varias manipulaciones con las posibilidades de los demás.

En primer lugar, tenía previsto que para sacarlos de su país, Antonio García tendría que llevarlos de la villa Kuh Há hasta una isla que no aparecía en los mapas muggles, frente a las playas de Yucatán. Ahí, entre arena blanca, frondosas palmeras y grandes olas, vivía la familia de Tonatiuh García Quezada, que atónito, ayudó a su abuelo en todo lo posible para sacar a los extranjeros del país. La isla, que tenía el inverosímil nombre de _Tesoro de la Bahía_, era considerada por sus habitantes como parte de territorio mexicano, pero dicho país apenas si recordaba su existencia. Ésa era la mayor ventaja del lugar, al menos para muchos magos: podía usarla como conexión entre México y el exterior sin hacer saltar las alarmas de la Tlapixqui. Los García lo sabían y por eso habían decidido sacar a los Ming y al profesor Song por ahí. La escala tenía otro propósito: concretar la mudanza del profesor García a Tesoro de la Bahía, dado que según el mismo director de Calmécac, estar en la villa Kuh Há pronto no sería seguro para él.

—Menos con Terruño de secretario —masculló con disgusto.

Yue Lin le preguntó a Tonatiuh a qué venía eso, y el joven se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta. La chica dejó el tema por la paz, pero en cuanto estuvo de vuelta en China, luego de ver con admiración cómo su primo expulsaba del Ministerio a todo aquel Ming que no debía estar, le escribió una carta detallada a Itzi. No esperó que la contestara enseguida y así fue: hasta la fecha, seguía esperando la respuesta.

Y regresando a su actualidad… No se imaginaba peor momento para que Tai Lin tuviera problemas con su familia: se venía encima el pase de revista para los Baxian que irían en nombre del Ministerio de Magia chino a vigilar Shinitani. Y tomando en cuenta lo ocurrido el mes pasado en la prisión mágica del Pacífico, no era algo sencillo.

—¿Quiénes irán a Shinitani?

La repentina pregunta hizo que Tai Lin diera un respingo.

—Aún no tengo la lista oficial —declaró, respirando profundamente —Probablemente Bing (7) me la dará en la semana.

Yue Lin asintió. Wang Bing era el general de los Baxian; el hombre que de ser necesario, podía pasar por encima de los comandantes de división. Lo había conocido en persona el mes anterior, apenas dos días después de los encabezados periodísticos sobre Shinitani: quería tratar con el ministro algunas cuestiones de seguridad. Yue Lin lo veía como una persona sumamente comprometida con su trabajo y con su país.

—¿Crees que él ponga algún reparo en que sea Baxian?

—Para nada. Bing es el tipo más patriota que conozco. Si considera que es por el bien de China, dejaría ingresar a los Baxian incluso a alguien ciego, mudo y sordo.

Yue Lin rió por lo bajo.

—En ese caso, procuraré no fallar en el examen. Quiero pasarlo a la primera.

Tai Lin mostró su aprobación con un gesto de cabeza. Acto seguido se puso de pie con lentitud, ante la mirada curiosa de su prima y mostró una cara seria bastante imponente.

—Será mejor ponernos a revisar lo otro —le pidió el hombre, arrebujándose en su túnica oriental marrón —Aunque no me explico de qué nos servirá.

—Ya verás, ya verás.

Yue Lin nunca hablaba gran cosa de sus visiones; era una medida de seguridad que tanto ella como sus amigas extranjeras Itzi Salais y Mara Kreisky habían tomado en cuanto tuvieron conciencia de que los tiempos venideros no eran para nada alentadores. Sus cartas desde que se separaron el verano pasado eran verdaderas artesanías en cuanto a claves secretas se refería, y lo increíble es que no habían acordado de antemano la codificación. O sea, que se entendían tan bien que no les hacía falta.

Y lo que tenía que trabajar con Tai Lin estaba relacionado con la última ronda de cartas que se habían enviado las tres amigas. Algo relacionado, precisamente, con el poderoso clan Ming y todo lo que ello implicaba.

Al final, estar contra la familia sería una necesidad en vez de una atrocidad.

&&&

_5 de octubre de 2019._

_Tokio, Japón._

_Hospital __Mágico General Shiroi Heian–Bushi_ (8).

Era ahora o nunca. Agradecían enormemente las atenciones que les habían dedicado, pero ya estaban hartos. Así que por mucho que los regañaran después, necesitaban darse una escapada, aunque fuera a mitad de la noche.

Los dos amigos, al recorrer la última planta, no pudieron contener una risita, como si cometieran una travesura de infantes. En cierta forma lo era, pero además, les hacía recordar mejores tiempos, en los que no debían inquietarse por conflictos internacionales ni una probable guerra mágica.

—Espero que no nos descubran —deseó una chica de cabello castaño dorado recogido en una trenza —Nos harían volver a la cama y es molesto no poder estirar las piernas.

Su acompañante, un joven de cabello oscuro y amable mirada castaña, se encogió de hombros, fingiendo que no sabía qué decir al respecto. Sonreía un poco, pero aún así se le notaba un dejo de preocupación.

—Cálmate —le pidió su compañera —Ni que fuéramos a escapar del hospital.

—Cierto —concedió el muchacho en un susurro, con una mano en el interior de uno de los bolsillos de su bata blanca —Pero aún así…

—Nada, nada. Prometiste que me acompañarías. Y admítelo, también te hace falta.

El muchacho asintió y se quedaron nuevamente callados. Pronto llegaron al inicio de una escalera que conducía a una puerta rectangular muy ancha, comenzando a ascender a paso lento. Al llegar a la puerta, la empujaron levemente y comprobaron con alegría que no estaba cerrada con llave o algún hechizo. La cruzaron enseguida, para ir a dar a la azotea, un área con el piso lleno de losetas blancas, barras metálicas en las que se tendía la ropa recién lavada y por sobre todo, una hermosa vista del cielo y de la capital nipona.

—¿Hace cuánto que no sentíamos el viento? —inquirió la chica, abriendo los brazos y alzando la cara al cielo, con los ojos cerrados.

—Suenas como si siempre estuviéramos encerrados —la regañó su amigo.

—Lo sé, pero es que así se siente —aclaró la joven, abriendo los ojos para dirigirlos a su derecha, por donde se distinguía la Torre de Tokio llena de luces —Si supieran los muggles lo cerca que estamos de ellos…

—Mejor para ellos permanecer en la ignorancia, ¿no?

—Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo podrán estar sin ser perjudicados.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, contemplando la ciudad muggle que se extendía más allá de los dominios mágicos del hospital y del terreno donde se asentaba, que era parte del Templo Amaterasu. Al cabo de un rato, el sonido de unas pocas apariciones les avisó que tenían compañía.

—Hola —saludó una voz femenina —Sakura–chan… Komori–kun…

Los aludidos se giraron, hallándose con una joven de melena negra y otra chica de cortísimo cabello castaño; ambas sonrientes y vistiendo túnicas al estilo oriental.

—¡Kimi–chan! —Sakura Kiyota corrió a abrazar a la joven de melena negra.

—Keiko–san, qué gusto verlas —Shigure Komori le sonrió a la castaña recién llegada.

—Pues si supieran las tonterías que tuvimos que inventarnos… —Kimi Sei contuvo una risita, separándose de Sakura —En primer lugar, prácticamente tuve que secuestrar a Kei–chan de su casa, ¿pueden creerlo?

—No es para tanto —desdeñó Keiko Saikaku, agitando una mano —Mi padre es un exagerado, ya lo conocieron —se volvió hacia Sakura y Shigure —Es muy alarmista.

—Tú también lo serías si hubieras rescatado a dos personas medio muertas a mitad del océano —señaló Sakura con seriedad.

Los cuatro jóvenes soltaron una breve carcajada, antes de comenzar a charlar de cosas simples. O de cómo iba el segundo trimestre en la Escuela de Magia Hoshikino, al que Shigure y Sakura no habían podido asistir por la hospitalización.

Sakura y Shigure, luego de ser encontrados por el barco del señor Saikaku, fueron llevados al puerto de Nemuro sin tardanza, donde los internaron en el hospital local. Al día siguiente, no solamente los visitó el señor Saikaku, sino su hija Keiko, quien parecía que había recorrido media ciudad para llegar a su lado. Quitando el sonrojo que le dio cuando Shigure la abrazó repentinamente, se comportó a la altura de las circunstancias al enviar una lechuza al Ministerio de Magia japonés, notificando lo que sus amigos le dijeron con un hilo de voz, aún sin creerse del todo lo que habían presenciado.

Shinitani había sido tomada por asalto.

Sakura y Shigure no se explicaban qué había sucedido. Un instante se encontraban en una playa caminando sin parar, sin saber dónde se encontraban ni cómo habían logrado escapar del ataque al Templo Amaterasu, y al siguiente habían ido a dar junto a los altos muros de un edificio de roca oscura y aspecto tétrico. A los dos les sonaba de alguna parte, como si hubieran visto esa construcción en algún libro, así que a pesar de lo lúgubre de la visión, buscaron una entrada. No hallaron ninguna.

Se habían preguntado cómo era posible que algo como eso pudiera existir, al menos durante unos días. Como no llevaron la cuenta al cabo de dos semanas, no supieron cuánto tiempo transcurrió exactamente hasta que algo que sonaba a explosiones brotó del interior de aquel cubo de piedra negra. Los dos se miraron con desconcierto, sacaron sus varitas y se prepararon para cualquier cosa que pudiera venir, aunque tanto tiempo en aquel paraje ya les había dejado claro que la magia no funcionaba bien (no conseguían desaparecerse y los hechizos les contaban muchísimo trabajo). Nunca se esperaron que fueran rodeados por altas y delgadas figuras encapuchadas que congelaron el ambiente con jadeos mortales.

¿Cómo es que había dementores en una playa? Bueno, supusieron que la densa niebla que apenas dejaba distinguir sus rostros ayudaba a esas criaturas, pero aún así era inexplicable su presencia allí. Aunque lo peor fue reconocer una especie de mancha blanca que cada dementor tiene en su raída túnica, específicamente en la capucha, sobre su supuesta frente: la figura de una flor de cerezo recortada en una hoja de árbol en color blanco. Sakura sabía lo que significaba, no porque tuviera el mismo nombre que esa flor, sino porque el mismo Shigure se lo contó en cierta ocasión.

La flor blanca de cerezo en la hoja de árbol era el símbolo de Shinitani. ¡Eran los dementores de Shinitani! Al contrario de su similar Azkaban, Shinitani y otras prisiones mágicas habían usado dementores durante siglos sin ninguna dificultad importante, dado que había veces en que las condenas más graves a los prisioneros pagaban el precio por la lealtad de esos seres. Sin embargo ahora parecían totalmente fuera de control, rodeando a dos personas que para empezar, ni siquiera estaban en…

—¡No puede ser! —había exclamado Shigure, incrédulo —¿Esto es Shinitani?

Y señaló el edificio de piedra con una mirada aterrada.

No tuvo tiempo de averiguar la respuesta. Sakura lo tomó de una muñeca y echó a correr, llevándoselo con ella, sin saber exactamente a dónde ir. Si esos dementores eran tan buenos en detectar sentimientos como temía, no tardarían en alcanzarlos. Pronto llegaron a una parte de la playa que se les hacía conocida, aunque ninguno de los dos habrían podido jurarlo (llevaban semanas viendo prácticamente lo mismo) y tropezaron con un montón de maderos, cuerdas y telas viejas y enmohecidas. Sin recordar los desastres que habían ocurrido al principio de su extravío al tratar de hacer magia, Sakura les apuntó a los desperdicios con su varita, concentrándose en la sola idea de salir de allí. Para su sorpresa, los maderos y las cuerdas formaron una rudimentaria balsa y las telas, una tiendita de campaña sobre ésta. La joven arrastró a Shigure a ella sin perder tiempo.

—¿Crees que con esto saldremos de aquí? —increpó Shigure, dudoso.

—Al menos hay qué intentarlo —renegó Sakura, empujando la balsa al mar.

Shigure salió de su estupor y le ayudó. Al tener en el agua su rudimentaria lancha, sintieron frío de nuevo y ambos constataron que los dementores los habían encontrado. Maldijeron a su suerte por enésima vez desde que salieron del Templo Amaterasu y ambos intentaron usar magia de nuevo, aunque temían que no resultara.

—_¡Expecto Patronum!_

Un vago humo plateado salió de ambas varitas, lo que los alentó a no perder la calma y seguir concentrados. Alejándose de las criaturas, se aferraron a sus días felices en la escuela, en lo que habían vivido en los veranos con sus familias, a lo que cada uno había vivido en el pasado Torneo de las Tres Partes… Y por fin de sus varitas brotaron un gato siamés de porte elegante y un perro grande y fuerte. Embistieron a los dementores en tanto los jóvenes abordaban su balsa, deseosos de dejar atrás esa pesadilla.

Los dementores se fueron enseguida, lo que ocasionó la desaparición de los Patronus. Sin embargo, para Sakura y Shigure las cosas no acabaron allí: poco a poco, al alejarse de la costa, detectaron un punto en ésta que se iluminó intensamente, para luego parpadear de manera discontinua y finalmente, apagarse. Si no mal calculaban, ese punto antes luminoso había sido el cubo de piedra oscura y si Shigure tenía razón y era Shinitani…

—No puedo creerlo… —susurró Sakura, espantada —¿Qué habrá pasado?

Shigure negó con la cabeza, con el ánimo devastado. Obviamente no tenía buenas suposiciones qué darle como respuesta. Tal parecía que Shinitani no era segura ya.

Lo supieron con seguridad cuando Keiko los visitó de nuevo en el hospital de Nemuro a la semana de su ingreso, escoltada por tres Samuráis que necesitaban hablar con ellos. Luego de informarles que serían trasladados a Shiroi Heian–Bushi, uno de los Samuráis quiso que describieran su estancia en la isla donde estaba Shinitani, sin omitir detalles. Pareció sorprenderse al enterarse de cómo habían llegado, pero no pasó a mayores hasta que revisó la documentación que le habían entregado, en donde constaban los nombres de los muchachos.

—¡Ustedes! —había exclamado el auror japonés —Tienen muchas preguntas qué hacerles en el Ministerio, jovencitos.

Se enteraron de las razones en los días siguientes. El haber vivido con la comida y el agua potable indispensables los había dejado muy delgados, aunque nada comparado a lo que encontraron en Tokio: la gente los trató como héroes de guerra. No paraban de saludarles, sonreírles y algún atrevido les preguntaba cómo habían escapado del ataque del Templo Amaterasu, cosa que ellos mismos seguían sin contestarse. De hecho, cuando los días en el hospital se convirtieron en semanas, Sakura y Shigure se preguntaban si su prolongada convalecencia no sería asunto ministerial y no de salud.

Precisamente ese tema los había impulsado a comunicarse con Keiko y Kimi para que fueran esa noche y les llevaran noticias. El beneficio de los alumnos del último año era que, durante los fines de semana, podían abandonar Hoshikino para visitar a sus familias.

—En la escuela no se habla de otra cosa, al menos cuando no nos ocupan las tareas —respondió Kimi a la pregunta de Shigure respecto a la situación en Hoshikino —Menos cuando salieron en los diarios con aspecto de sobrevivientes de un desastre. Ashikaga–sensei ha hecho de todo para que la prensa no moleste allá con sus cosas, pero no tardarán mucho en enterarse de dónde están.

Por razones de seguridad, casi nadie sabía que Sakura y Shigure estaban en el hospital. Temían que de divulgarse ese dato, podría darse otro ataque contra la ex campeona. Quien por cierto, resentía mucho no poder asistir a clases.

—Si las cosas siguen así, no podré preparar el examen de admisión —comentó de repente, sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

—¿Examen de admisión? —se atrevió a preguntar Keiko —¿Para qué necesitas un examen de admisión? Creí que te encargarías del negocio de tu familia.

Siendo la familia Kiyota la dueña de una de las mejores librerías mágicas de Japón, a Keiko y a Kimi les llamaba la atención la mención de un examen de admisión por parte de Sakura. A su amiga le encantaba leer y adiestrarse para hacerse cargo del negocio familiar parecía lo más natural en su caso.

—¿Yo, encargarme de ese negocio tan aburrido, sin nada de acción? —desdeñó Sakura, dejando a sus amigos con caras de asombro, ¡nunca la habían escuchado hablar así! —No, no… De eso se encargarán Ren–nesan y su marido.

Ahora los otros tres estaban más asombrados que antes. Ren, hermana mayor de Sakura, estaba casada con un hombre de apellido Asuka, que trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia. Además, si no mal recordaban, Ren era empleada de Gringotts, ¿querría ponerse a cargo de la industria familiar, cuando le fascinaba ser rompedora de maldiciones?

—Debes estar bromeando —se atrevió a decir Kimi —¿Tu hermana haciéndose cargo de la _Mahon_ (9)? —Sakura asintió —¡Pero es una locura! En tu casa pondrán el grito en el cielo, además de que tus otros hermanos no estarán de acuerdo.

—No lo creo —aseguró Sakura en el acto, sonriendo —Debido a… ciertas cosas —Keiko y Shigure supieron al instante que eso significaba "Suzuhara" —mis padres han estado más flexibles últimamente con eso de seguir sus tradiciones. Sé que a mis otros hermanos no les interesa la librería y casi todos ya tienen sus empleos. Ren–nesan quiso hacerlo siempre, pero mi padre nunca la consideró adecuada. Por eso eligió ser rompedora de maldiciones. Pero ahora… Digamos que si convenzo a mi padre de darle una oportunidad, ella estará feliz y yo podré pedirle un favor a su marido.

—¿A su marido? —se extrañó Keiko, que junto con Kimi y Shigure, ya estaba dudando de las facultades mentales de su amiga.

—Sí, a su marido. Shigure–kun, ¿no has oído hablar de Asuka Aki–san?

El nombrado comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero detuvo el movimiento lentamente con expresión sorprendida. Como si acabara de escuchar algo inconcebible.

—¿Asuka… Aki? —inquirió, para luego exclamar por lo bajo —¿No estarás hablando de… Asakura Aki–dono?

—¿Porqué le cambias el apellido? —se extrañó Kimi.

—Cosas mías —respondió Shigure con una brusquedad nada propia de él —Sakura–san, contesta mi pregunta, ¿estamos hablando de la misma persona?

Por toda contestación, Sakura afirmó con la cabeza.

—Tienes una suerte condenadamente buena —masculló Shigure sorpresivamente.

—Andas de lo más irritable desde que te hospitalizaron, ¿verdad? —aventuró Keiko —Shigure–kun, que no pudieras completar tu práctica de verano con los Samuráis no quiere decir que te pongas en ese plan…

Pero Shigure la calló con un gesto de mano, observando fijamente a Sakura.

—¿Qué favor se supone que le pedirás a Asakura–dono? —interrogó.

—Entre menos sepa ninguno de ustedes, mejor.

En tanto Keiko y Kimi abrían los ojos con la sorpresa reflejada en los rostros, Shigure no se conformó con esa respuesta. Hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Sakura–san, por la amistad que tenemos, dime qué estás pensando —pidió con voz amable y severa a la vez —Son tiempos difíciles, pero no por ello vayas a tomar una decisión precipitada acerca de tu futuro.

—No lo hago —afirmó Sakura —Esto lo he querido desde hace tiempo.

—¿Entonces porqué no sabíamos nada al respecto?

—Porque especialmente tú, Shigure–kun, habrías tratado de disuadirme. Si por algo acepté ser una candidata para el Torneo de las Tres Partes fue para demostrarme a mí misma cuánto valgo y además, que puedo cuidarme yo sola.

—Si se trata de lo que estoy pensando, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? —se desesperó Shigure, cosa que sobresaltó a Kimi y a Keiko —No tienes que probarle nada a nadie, Sakura–san, todos sabemos lo buena bruja que eres. En cuanto a que trataré de disuadirte, ¡pues claro que lo haré! ¡Es mi trabajo!

—Trabajo que pienso eliminar —sentenció Sakura con voz neutra —Estoy harta de esas tradiciones, Shigure–kun, absolutamente harta. Y con lo que tengo planeado, no sólo acabaré con esta estupidez en la que estás metido, sino que Ren–nesan podrá recibir los honores que merece… Aunque sea por ser esposa de Aki–san.

Se hizo el silencio. Tanto Keiko como Kimi pasaban la vista de Shigure a Sakura, sin ocultar su sorpresa e incomprensión. Desde que los conocían, los jóvenes Komori y Kiyota rara vez peleaban. De hecho, se llevaban maravillosamente y si alguien los observaba de lejos, podía imaginarse que sus conversaciones estaban llenas de alegría y sensatez.

—Nunca te he llevado la contraria, Sakura–san —le recordó Shigure —Pero lo haré si es necesario. Mira que hago ya bastante siguiéndote a todas partes…

—Admítelo, al principio de nuestras vidas, no lo querías.

Esa frase sí que acabó por desesperar a Keiko.

—¿De qué están hablando? —se dirigió a Sakura —Por favor, explíquennos.

Sakura suspiró, entre cansada y resignada. Shigure se limitó a inclinar la cabeza.

—Es una larga historia y con todo respeto, no te incumbe, Kei–chan —Sakura miró a la castaña nombrada, quien con un respingo mostró su enfado —Y no porque no seas de fiar, claro que no. Digamos que esto es cosa de magos.

—Ah, ¿y cuándo dejé de ser bruja, si puede saberse? —ironizó Keiko.

—Oye, Kei–chan… —titubeó Kimi, porque creía saber a dónde quería llegar Sakura —Mejor hazle caso a Sakura–chan. Por ahora, no intervengas.

—¿Tú también, Kimi–chan? —se impacientó Keiko —¿De cuándo acá usan sus apellidos para mantenerme al margen de las cosas? ¿De cuándo acá me recuerdan que soy hija de muggles para hablar sus asuntos importantes? ¿De cuándo acá…?

Keiko se calló porque Kimi le puso una mano en la boca, pero también por la escena que tenía enfrente. Sakura, con semblante firme, se había acercado a Shigure y había hecho que la mirara a la cara. Y Shigure, increíblemente, comprimía fuertemente los labios en signo inequívoco de contener el llanto.

—No te andes preocupando por mí, Shigure–kun —pidió Sakura suavemente —No por una orden. Eres mi amigo, más que mi _tozama_ (10), ¿te queda claro?

—Eso me parece una orden —masculló el muchacho.

—Quizá lo es. Si al menos con eso me haces caso…

Shigure asintió con la cabeza y Sakura sonrió levemente.

—Así que… Está decidido —la joven Kiyota se volvió hacia sus dos amigas, a las cuales encontró en una postura un tanto graciosa —Ya, Kimi–chan, deja respirar a Kei–chan. Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar y si no nos damos prisa, no terminaremos hoy.

Kimi le destapó la boca a Keiko, quien aún se veía un tanto aturdida por aquello. Le parecía increíble que hubiera llegado con Kimi hacía poco, contenta por ver a sus amigos hospitalizados, y hubieran acabado los cuatro metidos en un ambiente un poco tenso. O al menos lo fue al darse cuenta de algo.

—Sakura–chan… Eso de tozama… —dudó en seguir, pero como sus amigos la miraban con caras interrogantes, terminó por formular la pregunta que tenía en mente —¿No era una práctica en desuso en el mundo mágico?

—Se supone —renegó Sakura por lo bajo —Pero no del todo. Verás, lo que está en desuso es que se les niegue un trato digno a los miembros de un clan tozama, pero no significa que su posición respecto a su clan shogun cambie. Es… algo complicado —concluyó, torciendo la boca y llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Keiko, siendo de familia muggle, en cuanto ingresó a la comunidad mágica se volvió una adicta a la historia de la misma, por lo que dejó que el silencio cayera de nuevo en el grupo para recordar. Según lo que sabía, en la antigüedad hubo innumerables batallas entre clanes para asegurarse los conocimientos y las herramientas mágicas, y un clan fuerte adoptaba el apelativo de _shogun_ cuando lograba derrotar a otro y lo convertía en su eterno sirviente, el cual se convertía en su clan tozama. El método para ello era prácticamente desconocido en la actualidad, pues ya no se usaba, pero los sobrevivientes de ambos tipos de clanes seguían unidos entre sí por esa extraña relación. La época actual permitía concederles a los miembros de un clan tozama las mismas oportunidades que a los de un clan shogun, pero socialmente, los miembros de un clan tozama eran considerados poca cosa comparados con los del clan que estaban obligados a servir.

—Entonces… —susurró Keiko finalmente, granjeándose una mirada curiosa de sus amigos —Komori–kun… Tu familia…

—Lo has comprendido —asintió Shigure —No es raro que lo hicieras, Keiko–san. De los cuatro, eres la mejor en Historia Antigua de la Magia.

—¿Un clan tozama? —soltó Keiko sin poder evitarlo —Los Komori… ¿son el clan tozama de los Kiyota? ¿Eso no es esclavitud?

—Antes lo era —reconoció Sakura —Los Kiyota y los Komori ahora somos amigos, pero la relación de la antigüedad no se ha roto, es como un hechizo a largo plazo. Es fácil saberlo si un Kiyota y un Komori tuvieran qué pelear entre sí.

—¿Porqué? —se extrañó Keiko.

—El Komori no podría ni lanzar el primer ataque. Caería muerto al instante.

Ante la afirmación de Sakura, Keiko se queda muda. Kimi, por su parte, no hace más que menear la cabeza y cruzarse de brazos.

—Es algo largamente investigado en el Ministerio —recordó Kimi —Lo sé porque mi padre trabaja en la Oficina de Hechizos Antiguos, en el Departamento de Misterios. Es como algo que ahora está en la genética de los clanes tozama, que les impide hacerles daño a sus respectivos clanes shogunes. ¿No es ridículo?

—A ti esas cosas siempre te han parecido ridículas, por eso eres la agitadora de nuestra generación —bromeó Sakura, sonriendo —Aunque si la tuya llega a ser una revolución buena, pues bienvenida sea.

Por fin pudieron reír los cuatro juntos ante esas palabras. Aunque no les duró mucho el gusto, pues escucharon pasos provenientes de la escalera que conducía al interior del hospital. Sakura y Shigure miraron a Kimi y Keiko con ademán serio.

—Márchense —pidió Shigure —Vengan otro día, terminaremos esta charla.

—Y como premio por la molestia de hoy —siguió Sakura, guiñando un ojo —les contaré qué me traigo con ese asunto de Aki–san. ¿De acuerdo?

Kimi y Keiko asintieron y se desaparecieron, dejando a sus amigos solos.

—¿Estuvo bien decir eso? —inquirió Shigure por lo bajo.

—Sí, ya era hora de que lo supieran —Sakura asintió sin ninguna duda —Además, así no les extrañará nada lo que intento hacer.

—Eso es otra cosa. Nunca creí que Ren–dono se hubiera casado precisamente con Asakura–dono. Ya me imagino lo que le vas a pedir y si lo consigues… Bueno, Sakura–san, déjame advertirte que te convertirás en una verdadera leyenda. Nadie obtiene una recomendación de Asakura–dono sin darle verdadera pelea.

—Lo sé. Y el Torneo de las Tres Partes me dio un motivo para practicar.

Los dos jóvenes sonrieron sutilmente justo cuando la puerta de la escalera se abría y algunos sanadores la traspasaban, alegando molestia y fastidio. Arrastraron a los chicos escaleras abajo, regañándolos incesantemente por abandonar sus habitaciones (de nuevo), pero ninguno de los dos hace caso. Están demasiado ocupados con sus reflexiones como para preocuparse por las tonterías que les dicen para regañarlos.

(1) Baxian_, en mandarín, es el nombre dado a los_ Ocho Inmortales_, deidades chinas reverenciadas en el taoísmo_.

(2) Xian_ quiere decir _primero_, en tanto_ bao _significa_ diario_. En el contexto de la historia, podría traducirse como_ Primer Diario.

(3) Zhongli _se toma del nombre del líder de los Ocho Inmortales chinos,_ Zhongli Quan_. Representa a los militares._

(4) He _viene del nombre de_ _la única mujer plenamente reconocida dentro del grupo de los Ocho Inmortales chinos,_ He Xiangu_. Representa a las doncellas._

(5) Cao _se deriva del nombre de uno de los Ocho Inmortales chinos,_ Cao Guojiu_. Representa a la nobleza._

(6) _El vocablo_ hong _significa _rojo_, en tanto_ lang _quiere decir_ corredor_. En conjunto, el sitio se llama _corredor rojo_._

(7) Bing _quiere decir _soldado_._

(8) Shiroi _significa _blanco_ en japonés;_ heian_ es el nombre dado a una Era o Periodo de la historia de Japón y también de la antigua capital, cuya escritura quiere decir_ tranquilidad _o_ paz_; _bushi_ significa_ guerrero_. Eso le da al hospital el nombre de_ Guerreros Blancos de la Tranquilidad.

(9) _El nombre de la librería se escribiría con los caracteres japoneses_ ma _(_verdad_) y_ hon _(_libro_), para sí significar_ libro de la verdad_._

(10) _El término_ tozama _surgió en el periodo Kamakura para designar a los _daimyo _(soberano feudal más poderoso del siglo X al XIX en Japón, representante de un shogun; el título significa_ gran nombre_) considerados como amenazas para el_ shogun _(personaje que gobernaba en nombre del emperador; es contracción de una frase que significa_ gran general que se impone a los bárbaros_) o que habían sido vencidos por éste. Los_ tozama–daimyo _eran considerados intrusos o enemigos potenciales._

&&&

_16 de noviembre de 2008. 9:18 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_Oh, gente querida, fan's que me aman… Supongo que ahora quieren odiarme, ¿no? Esta vez sí que me tardé en traerles un nuevo capi. Pero entre una cosa y otra…_

_Para empezar, desde junio hasta septiembre me ocupé en una novelita de concurso, algo corto pero conciso que a mí me gustó, pero que no obtuvo ni una mísera mención honorífica (en pocas palabras, no gané el concurso en mi categoría, ¡eso frustra!). Agréguenle a eso que en vacaciones tengo limitada la computadora, que en agosto empezó el penúltimo semestre de mi carrera (con lo que todo eso conlleva) y que en mi casa también ando ocupadísima… Pues sí, tenía la agenda llena. Y la inspiración vaga._

_Pero bueno, pasemos al capi. Sobre el título, pues… Pensaba centrarlo en el clan Ming (si no se acuerdan qué significado le doy a ese apellido, regrésense ahora mismo a _ET3P_), pero no me fue posible. Más que nada porque las charlas entre Yue Lin y Tai Lin me recordaron que tenía que aclarar cierto asunto. Aunque antes de pasar a éste, debo decirles que el hecho de que Yue Lin ande ahora de asistente de su primo es muy gracioso. Es decir, si la vieran sus compañeros de Zen, no se la creerían, porque ellos siempre la andaban despreciando por su aspecto y porque era muy lista. Y ahora, con eso de que es reconocida como miembro de una de las familias más reconocidas… Deben estarse arrepintiendo de todo lo que le hicieron, jajaja._

_Por otra parte, en esa misma charla Yue Lin se acuerda de cómo regresó a su país desde México. Eso era algo que seguramente querían saber, ¿no? Pues si no, se aguantan, porque quise dar el dato aquí. Aunque la curiosidad es en que al profesor García le dé mala espina el nuevo Secretario de su país. ¿Viejas rencillas o qué? Se los dejo de tarea._

_En cuanto a la otra _sección_ del capi (por llamarla de alguna forma), Sakura anda muy misteriosa, ¿no les parece? Creo que ser amiga de Yue Lin le está haciendo efecto, jajaja. Ya en serio, lo que se trae ella con el marido de su hermana Ren tiene qué ver con el hecho de que lo conozcan tanto por el apellido Asuka como por el apellido Asakura. ¿No suenan parecidos esos apellidos? Hay una razón, que por cierto, debo anotar mentalmente para no olvidarla, jajaja. Pero además, la explicación de lo que es un clan shogun y un clan tozama, ¿quedó entendida? ¿Nadie tiene dudas? Porque esto es relevante. Prácticamente, de ahí deriva que Shigure y Sakura se conozcan desde que eran niños. Si queda alguna laguna o un dato que no se comprenda, háganmelo saber y trataré de resolvérselos. Aunque he de investigar un poco más, dado que lo que quiere Sakura es complicado y quizá me tarde un poco en acabar de mentalizarlo. Pero para eso me sirven las lecturas de datos japoneses en Internet entre mi búsqueda de información para mis tareas finales, jajaja. Es que ya voy a acabar el semestre en la uni, lo siento._

_Y el dato de porqué Sakura y Shigure fueron rescatados en altamar fue finalmente revelado, ¡Shinitani fue atacada! Quienes no se acuerden de Shinitani, regrésense ahora mismo al capi 11, _Planificación_. Nuestro _rubio favorito_ (nótese el sarcasmo) mencionó algo de dicha prisión mágica. Increíble que nuestros dos amigos nipones, después de que los sacaran del Templo Amaterasu, acabaran en ese lugar. Hay muchas incógnitas que persisten en torno a ese hecho y espero que las hayan notado. Y si no, pues se las haré notar yo, que para eso soy la autora, jajaja._

_Eso me lleva a otra cosa: publiqué hace poco un fic que es como un _crossover_, donde mis personajes queridos me hostigan bien y bonito. Se titula _Encuentros y Entrevistas con…_ (el sistema le quita los puntos suspensivos, pero el título es con ellos) y si pudieran leerlo para reírse un rato (aunque sea a mi costa), se los agradecería. Eso les aliviará la espera del siguiente capi de esta historia que por desgracia, aún no tengo ni idea de cómo será. A duras penas pude terminar el presente, y eso que lo empecé hace meses… A veces soy un desastre, jajaja._

_Bueno, me despido, no sin antes hacer notar que ahora no elijo Arcano. No me llegó ni una mísera propuesta. Bueno, espero que ahora se activen. Damas y caballeros, ¿quién es el mejor representante de _El Emperador_ de entre los varones de la saga HHP, eh? Espero esta vez propuestas, porque si no, capaz y pongo a Harry Potter. No sé, como que eso de hacer la pareja con Hermione (que quedó como _La Emperatriz_) me hace ilusión. Pero quiero opiniones primero, ¿sale?_

_Ahora sí, me marcho. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos… Lo más pronto que pueda._

_P.D. La fan que me quiere _devolver al buen camino_, porque según ella ando leyendo algo demasiado… vacío, pues a ver si en este capi me deja un comentario, los echo de menos. No solamente de pláticas de MSN vivo yo, jajaja. Sí, hablo de ti, _Duo_. _


	17. Paseando, jugando y peleando

_**

* * *

**_

A Luigi, que era fan de Harry Potter tanto como yo. Disfruta esto desde el más allá, angelito.

* * *

**Diecisiete:**** Paseando, jugando y peleando.**

_27 de octubre de 2019._

_Norte de Escocia._

_High Street, __Hogsmeade._

—¿A dónde vamos primero?

Rose mostraba una enorme sonrisa al recorrer la calle principal de Hogsmeade con sus mejores amigos. Era su primera visita al único pueblo enteramente mágico de Reino Unido y estaba dispuesta a pasarla en grande. En ese propósito, el único que la superaba en exaltación era Thomas.

—¡Miren eso! —exclamó el pelirrojo anaranjado de repente, señalando un ventanal.

—Es sólo un restaurante —desdeñó Danielle.

—Pero mira —insistió Thomas, con los ojos muy abiertos —¡Los postres flotan!

Los demás, incluso Walter y Sunny, rodaron los ojos. Esa escena venía repitiéndose desde que habían entrado al pueblo y ya no tenían ganas de replicar.

Ni las habían tenido en las últimas semanas, la verdad. Entre otras cosas, porque estaban sintiendo que tercer curso no era tan maravilloso como habían creído en un principio. Al menos eso fue en septiembre; ahora ya estaban acostumbrándose al ritmo de trabajo y creían que no acabarían el trimestre enfermos por agotamiento.

En las pruebas de quidditch, Thomas y Bryan fueron meros espectadores de cómo el resto de sus amigos daban lo mejor de sí. Henry y Procyon fueron, con mucho, los mejores golpeadores en presentarse por Gryffindor, cosa que Walter les envidió, dado que él había tenido que competir contra Sullivan y otros tres de Slytherin de cuarto curso. Danielle y Ryo se alegraron de que los buscadores de sus respectivas casas ya se hubieran graduado, pues eso les dio posibilidades de quedarse con los puestos, pero Paula no estuvo muy contenta de presentarse a las pruebas de cazadora junto con Melvin Corner, dado que Hally le había contado que su novio era muy bueno. En situación similar estaba Sunny, pero más que nada porque su competencia inmediata era Mackenzie, que le dedicaba sonrisitas de autosuficiencia que pretendían intimidarla. Finalmente, Hally, Rose y Amy no creían que se les tomara en cuenta, pues que los titulares anteriores de sus equipos seguían en el colegio y probablemente habían entrenado durante el verano para conservar su posición. Aún con todo, ninguno desistió en su propósito y fue una sorpresa que los capitanes de las cuatro casas, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo (cosa poco probable, al menos en el caso de Stewart), incluyeran al grupo de amigos en pleno en los equipos. Hubo algunas quejas (en Gryffindor, por ejemplo, Lawrence Finnigan mascullaba que Dean Longbottom estaba incurriendo en nepotismo), pero quedaba demostrado en los entrenamientos que había sido lo mejor.

En cuanto a las clases, los jóvenes de tercero tenían una carga descomunal de trabajo, sobre todo de las materias optativas nuevas. Ahora batallaban de lunes a sábado sin descanso con tareas largas y complicadas cátedras, cosa que no les gustaba a algunos. Rose y Ryo, por ejemplo, fueron los primeros del grupo en resentirlo físicamente: en una de las reuniones con sus amigos para hacer las tareas, se quedaron dormidos usando rollos de pergaminos como almohadas. Aunque se rieron mucho después, en el momento se fastidiaron, porque habían manchado unos mapas de Astronomía muy importantes.

Así las cosas, la excursión a Hogsmeade se había convertido en una especie de escape para todos. Aunque seguían sin comprender de dónde sacaba Thomas tanta energía.

—¿Eso es Honeydukes? —inquirió, llegando ante unas vitrinas que mostraban dulces de diversas índoles.

—¡Al fin! —suspiraron Rose y Henry al unísono, adelantándose a entrar.

Los demás los miraron como si se hubieran vuelto locos. No era para menos: esos dos casi nunca estaban de acuerdo en algo. Había sido una sorpresa descubrir que ambos amaban las golosinas lo suficiente como para proponer ir a Honeydukes en primer lugar.

—Todavía me dan escalofríos —bromeó Thomas al seguir a Henry y Rose —Deberíamos aprovecharnos de ese gusto compartido suyo para que no pelearan tanto, ¿no? —se giró al resto de sus amigos, quienes parecieron pensar detenidamente sus palabras.

—¿Qué propones, que los chantajeemos? —inquirió Procyon.

—Oye, no es mala idea, amigo mío. Aunque me daría un ataque de risa verlos suplicar por una barra extra grande de chocolate o por…

—¿Bolas de chocolate rellenas de mousse de fresa y nata de Cornualles? —interrumpió Ryo, señalando al frente.

Ahí, entre un grupito de chicas de sexto, Rose y Henry se peleaban por lo que parecía la última de unas esferas de chocolate del tamaño de una pelota de golf. Sus amigos suspiraron; había sido demasiado esperar que ese par no discutiera por nada.

—¡Eh, ustedes dos! —regañó Hally de sopetón —Si ya no hay más bolas de chocolate, pídanlas en el mostrador y dejen de pelear. Por cierto —se volvió hacia Ryo —¿Dices que están rellenas de mousse de fresa y nata de Cornualles? —el Ravenclaw asintió —¡Entonces yo también quiero! —exclamó Hally, ganándose miradas pasmadas incluso de Henry y Rose —De seguro a Drusie le van a encantar…

Y a continuación, tomó a Rose de un brazo y la arrastró al mostrador.

—Ahí va —suspiró Sunny —Se me había olvidado… Hally adora el chocolate.

—¿En serio? —quiso saber Walter.

—Sí, en serio. Pone una cara de felicidad al comerlo… —Sunny sonrió un poco —Dice que es el dulce por excelencia.

El resto hizo diversos gestos de incredulidad. Se notaba que hasta la fecha, la Hally que habían conocido era muy parecida a su madre, sensata y modesta. Pero la que describían de vez en cuando Rose, Sunny e incluso Danielle era una que no veían a menudo.

—¿Ustedes no van a comprar nada? —preguntó de pronto Henry, acercándose a sus amigos con las manos llenas de diversa golosinas —Hay muchas cosas interesantes.

—Pues parece que alguien está acaparando provisiones para el invierno —se burló Thomas, sonriendo con sorna, antes de apartarse a donde veía unos diablillos de pimienta —Me pregunto si mis hermanos caerán de nuevo y se comerían uno de estos…

Procyon se acercó a él y comenzaron a planear la mejor forma de hacer que alguien se comiera uno de los diablillos sin saber lo que era realmente. Los otros, atendiendo la interrogante de Henry, se dispersaron por el local, dispuestos a dejar gran parte de su dinero ahí. Al cabo de quince minutos, salieron con sendas bolsas llenas hasta el tope.

—¿Y ahora a dónde? —quiso saber Amy, que como siempre, era la más tranquila de todos y solamente cargaba con una bolsa de dulces medio llena.

—Vamos a Zonko, ¿sí? —pidió Rose, que apenas si podía con sus compras —Quiero ver qué novedades tienen. Quizá llegó algo nuevo de Sortilegios Weasley.

—¿Zonko? —se extrañó Henry —¿La tienda de bromas?

Rose asintió vigorosamente, con una cara de entusiasmo única. Para asombro de todos, Henry no hizo comentario alguno en contra, con lo cual, decidieron ir a esa tienda.

Era increíble, por aquí y allá había una cantidad infinita de artículos, entre algunos que parecían inofensivos hasta otros que, luego de saber sus efectos, los hacían carcajearse al imaginárselos. Rose se fue directamente a ver el estante dedicado a Sortilegios Weasley, que prácticamente abarcaba una pared del local, en tanto Thomas y Procyon hicieron mancuerna para comprar las cosas más disparatadas. Era evidente que esos dos juntos eran digna competencia para los Cuatro Insólitos.

—Nunca voy a enfadar a esos dos —prometió Ryo en cuanto salieron de Zonko —Soy afortunado de tenerlos como amigos.

—Sí que eres optimista —recriminó Walter.

—¿Les parece si ahora paramos un rato en Las Tres Escobas? —sugirió Bryan.

El resto del grupo no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Al entrar al establecimiento, lo encontraron lleno a medias, aunque algunos no eran parroquianos ordinarios. En la barra había un par de individuos con las caras vendadas y túnicas orientales, en tanto en una esquina se veía a unas mujeres… o algo que parecían mujeres, con cabezas de ave, alas escamosas y cuerpos llenos de plumas. Y cerca de la puerta, con aspecto sombrío, un par de encapuchados a los que no se les veía más que las manos, escamosas y con garras afiladas.

—Se nota que este pueblo es enteramente mágico —comentó Thomas al entrar.

—Déjame adivinar: lo leíste en un libro —aventuró Procyon.

—Pues claro, ¿de dónde más saco yo la información? Ni que pudiera obtenerla en Internet —Thomas se encogió de hombros antes de adelantarse y acercarse a una mesa llenas de risueñas chicas —¡Hola, Sherry!

Sherry Salisbury, dejando a un lado la charla que sostenía, lo observó con una ceja arqueada, como indagando qué hacía el chico ahí.

—¿Qué quieres? —se decidió a preguntar la castaña.

—Nada, saludar —Thomas se encogió de hombros, esbozó su mejor sonrisa y le echó una ojeada a las amigas de Salisbury, que lo miraban como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían —Me alegra ser de tercero ahora, puedo venir al pueblo y hallar cosas interesantes —guiñó un ojo —Nos vemos en otra ocasión, que mis amigos esperan.

Y sin más, dio media vuelta y se alejó, encontrándose con que sus amigos lo veían con cara de no saber qué estaba pasando.

—¡Ah, sí, tengo que explicárselos! —recordó de pronto el pelirrojo anaranjado —¿Buscamos una mesa?

—Vayan, nosotras iremos por las bebidas —indicó Paula, seguida por Amy y Danielle.

En tanto, el grupo encontró cerca de una ventana una mesa vacía lo bastante grande para todos, así que se sentaron dejando antes sus compras en el suelo, a sus pies. Para aminorar la espera de las bebidas, comenzaron a charlar sobre lo que les esperaba en el banquete de Halloween, para el que faltaban pocos días, cuando Amy y Paula regresaron con varias botellas cada una.

—¿Y Danielle? —preguntó Ryo, poniéndose de pie para ayudar a Paula.

—La atraparon —respondió Amy, al tiempo que le pasaba algunas botellas a Bryan —Se encontró con Blow en la barra y él intenta sacarle plática.

—No creo que sea lo único que quiera sacarle —bromeó Rose al mirar a la barra, donde una sonrojada e incómoda Danielle intentaba ser cordial con un chico de cabello castaño y ojos negros, con el emblema de Hufflepuff en la capa.

Thomas veía a la rubia con expresión reflexiva, la cual borró de su cara al verla despedirse del Hufflepuff e ir a la mesa.

—¿Al fin le diste el sí? —preguntó rápidamente Rose.

—No —contestó Danielle con simpleza, posando en la mesa las botellas que llevaba —Le pedí muy amablemente que por hoy, me dejara en paz.

—¿Porqué no le aceptas una cita? —quiso saber Amy.

—No sé —Danielle tomó asiento entre Hally y Paula —Es instinto, presentimiento o qué sé yo, pero cada vez que se me acerca… —hizo una mueca —¿No les ha pasado?

—A mí me da eso cada vez que se me acerca el quinteto de tarados —razonó Rose con fingida seriedad, para luego soltar entre risas —¡Creo que soy alérgica a los idiotas!

—Estoy hablando en serio —regañó Danielle.

—Igualmente —Rose volvió a ponerse seria, pero esta vez de verdad —Hay personas que nos caen bien o mal desde el comienzo, pero otras no tanto. Blow bien podría entrar en la segunda categoría. ¿Saben algo importante de Blow? —les preguntó a Amy y Bryan.

—Pues… aparte de que su familia es dueña de una cadena de librerías mágicas, que es el nuevo prefecto de nuestra casa —contestó Bryan —Erica cree que es bueno para el cargo, pero demasiado blando.

—¿Es prefecto? —se extrañó Henry —No le veo cara de serlo.

—Es que no todos presumen la insignia —alegó Bryan, encogiéndose de hombros —Si lo sabré yo, que cuando Erica consiguió la suya, no la dejaba ni para dormir.

—¿Qué era eso que ibas a explicarnos, Thomas? —soltó Procyon de pronto.

El nombrado frunció el ceño y adoptó esa expresión seria que sus amigos le veían últimamente y que no le quedaba mucho.

—Lo de Salisbury, que no es la gran cosa —comenzó —En resumen, estoy cobrándome una ofensa que le hizo a Scott.

—¿A tu hermano? —se sorprendió Hally.

—Exactamente. Verán, a Salisbury la reconocí del colegio muggle al que iba antes. Cuando era pequeño, la veía siempre con mis hermanos. Era buena amiga de Sydney y Skye, además de que a Scott le empezó a gustar. Pero luego ya no la vieron, así que supongo que eso fue porque ella entró a Hogwarts.

—Un segundo —interrumpió Paula, algo confusa —Según sé, los padres de Salisbury son magos de ideas puritanas e idiotas. ¿Qué hacía entonces en un colegio muggle?

—No sé y la verdad no me importa —desdeñó Thomas —El asunto es que en las vacaciones de Semana Santa del año pasado, Salisbury y mis hermanos se volvieron a encontrar. Los trillizos se alegraron mucho, sobre todo Scott, que la hallaba más bonita que antes, pero Salisbury los trató muy mal. La gota que derramó el vaso fue que cuando Scott quiso verla para tratar de arreglar las cosas, Salisbury le dijo que no quería volver a ver a alguien como él rondándola, pues se merecía algo mejor. Si no le hubiera soltado eso con tanto desprecio, seguramente no se habría ganado que Sydney y Skye la bañaran con una manguera cuando la vieron pasar frente a nuestra casa.

La anécdota, que en otras circunstancias habría arrancado risas, ahora no hacía más que aumentar el repudio por Salisbury. Al menos eso explicaba porqué, cuando inició el curso, a Thomas no le afectó el obvio desaire que la Ravenclaw le había hecho.

—Así que desde entonces, he estado pensando qué hacer para que pague por ello —Thomas esbozó una breve sonrisa cínica —Salisbury me conoce, pero parece que no se acuerda de mí, lo que aprovecharé para darle una cucharada de su propia medicina. A ella le gusta lo que no puede tener y dado que es una mestiza con aires de sangre limpia, ahora le haré creer que beso el suelo que pisa, para después mandarla a volar.

—¡Eso es muy cruel! —se quejó Amy inesperadamente.

—Sabía que alguno de ustedes me lo diría, pero no cambiaré de idea. Además, no pienso hacerle verdadero daño ni mucho menos mentirle.

—Pero si finges que te gusta, estás mintiendo, ¿no? —le hizo notar Walter.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que en sí, no me parece fea. Si no me hubiera enterado de la historia con Scott, de verdad andaría tras ella. Así que técnicamente, no estoy mintiendo.

—Tu sentido de la lógica me asusta —musitó Rose.

—Gracias por el halago —ironizó Thomas.

—¿Y qué esperas de nosotros ahora que lo sabemos? —indagó Paula —¿Que te guardemos el secreto de buena gana? Y si se te pasa la mano, ¿qué?

—Por eso no les pido ayuda. Solamente les explico la situación para que no les extrañe lo que voy a hacer y además, para que no se metan.

—¿Que no nos metamos? —se escandalizó Danielle —Thomas, ¡esa tipa te trata fatal con tal sólo acercarte! ¿Y pretendes que no nos metamos?

—Exactamente. Este asunto es mío y los problemas que salgan de él, también.

Ante eso, los demás no supieron qué decir. Con ese argumento, Thomas demostraba lo que Paula había comentado en una ocasión sobre él, que era muy independiente. Pero de una cosa estaban seguros todos: si Salisbury llegaba a hacerle daño a Thomas, se las vería con la Orden del Rayo en pleno. Lo que pensaba hacerle Thomas sería una mala jugada, pero su amigo juraba que se la había ganado y confiaban en su palabra.

Después de eso, siguieron charlando de otros temas en lo que se tomaban las cervezas de mantequilla (que provocaron que Thomas exclamara por todo lo alto lo sabrosas que eran) antes de decidir a dónde irían a continuación.

—¿Porqué no pasamos a Dervish y Banges? —opinó Sunny.

—Yo quisiera ir a la Casa de las Plumas, necesito algunas —recordó Amy.

—Y yo quisiera ver la Casa de los Gritos —culminó Procyon con firmeza.

—¿Porqué no vemos lo más cercano ahora y dejamos el resto para la próxima? —inquirió Hally finalmente —Vendremos otras veces, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—Pero no vendremos todos juntos, ¿o sí? —Danielle miró a Hally significativamente.

La aludida se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, finge que no sabes de qué hablo —rezongó Danielle —Oigan, pues aquí cerca queda la Casa de las Plumas, así que podemos ir ahí primero por lo que necesita Amy. ¿Seguros que nadie más necesita plumas?

Sus amigos negaron con la cabeza y llegando a ese acuerdo, se pusieron de pie, recogieron sus compras de Honeydukes y se marcharon, enfilando hacia la Casa de las Plumas, donde aparte de Amy, Walter terminó comprando tinta.

—Olvidé que casi se me acaba —comentó.

Al salir, se entretuvieron mirando los escaparates y charlando de muchas otras cosas. Llegando al final del pueblo, Procyon les hizo notar que la Casa de los Gritos no estaba lejos, así que decidieron echarle un vistazo.

Tal como decían los relatos, era algo siniestra. De al menos tres plantas, la casa estaba descuidada, con las ventanas cegadas y algunas paredes mostraban sendos hoyos. Un cercado los mantenía alejados del edificio al menos diez metros.

—¿Alguien vivió en eso? —se preguntó Rose en voz alta.

—Si eso pasó, fue hace mucho tiempo —aventuró Henry.

Observaron la casa un rato más antes de marcharse. La última parada que hicieron antes de volver al castillo fue en Dervish y Banges, donde Thomas pudo contemplar un montón de artículos mágicos, lo que volvió a entusiasmarlo.

—Recuérdenme porqué es amigo nuestro—masculló Walter, al ver ir de un lado para otro al pelirrojo anaranjado, secundado por Procyon y Sunny.

—Bueno, nos cae bien —le contestó Danielle —Y se lo ha ganado.

—¿Incluso con lo que piensa hacerle a Salisbury? —sacó a colación Walter.

—Incluso con eso. Al menos así lo vemos animado. Por cierto, ¿no le has sacado nada respecto a lo que lo tiene de ese ánimo últimamente?

Walter negó con la cabeza.

—Le pasé el trabajito a Procyon, que lo conoce mejor —admitió con gesto derrotado.

Danielle asintió, mostrando su aprobación.

Al final, la visita a Hogsmeade había resultado mucho mejor de lo que la Orden del Rayo había esperado. Se habían divertido mucho, conociendo la mayoría de los lugares de interés en el proceso y de regreso al castillo, ya estaban planeando lo que harían para la próxima ocasión. Hally recordó entonces que su novio le había pedido que le reservara la siguiente excursión, la cual probablemente sería antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

—Al menos la primera vez pude venir con ustedes —afirmó con una gran sonrisa la chica —¡De verdad que fue divertido! Bien decía papá que esto era genial.

—¿Qué cosa? —se interesó Amy.

—Salir de paseo a Hogsmeade con tus amigos.

—¿Tanto le gustaba a tu padre? —quiso saber Thomas.

—Sí. Cuando venía al pueblo, lo hacía con mamá y el señor Ron, al menos casi siempre.

—Ay, sí, papá también me habló de eso —recordó Rose con la mirada perdida —Que en las excursiones pasó muy buenos ratos.

—Pat me contaba lo mismo —remembró Danielle —Además, Frida dice que fue en Las Tres Escobas donde él le entregó el anillo de compromiso.

—¡Qué romántico! —exclamó Amy por lo bajo —Ernest y Harold también se la pasaban muy bien aquí —recordó, aumentando el volumen de su voz.

—Igual que Erica —masculló Bryan —Aunque me cansaba que me contara cosas que solamente a ella le gustaban. Como cuando abrieron la tienda de túnicas de la casa Umikaze.

—Will no habla mucho de Hogsmeade —comentó Sunny de pronto, frunciendo el ceño —O eso será porque casi no nos hemos visto. Snape me tuvo prácticamente encerrada todo el verano, ¡eso es fastidioso!

—Pero al menos te firmó la autorización —señaló Thomas con una sonrisa entre pícara y melancólica —Yo tuve que engañar a mi padre para que la firmara.

—¿Y eso? —se extrañó Procyon —Papá firmó la mía sin siquiera leerla.

—Bueno, por lo que les dije antes, que no quería que volviera, pero al final conseguí traspapelar la autorización entre algunos contratos que tenía que firmar y listo —Thomas chasqueó los dedos, orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Cuando actúas así, me das miedo —bromeó Sunny, riendo al segundo siguiente en compañía de Rose.

—Sí, ya me lo han dicho.

Thomas se adelantó un par de pasos, por lo que no vio las caras de sorpresa de sus amigos. ¿Quién podría haberle insinuado antes que él daba miedo?

Con una mirada, Procyon les pidió a sus amigos que lo dejaran a solas con Thomas, a lo que ellos accedieron sin reparos, adelantándose. Cuando el pelirrojo anaranjado miró por encima de su hombro, se sorprendió al solamente encontrar a Procyon, que le dirigía una mirada penetrante e interrogante.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó.

—Delante de ti.

Thomas vio al frente. Era cierto, el resto de sus amigos estaba por delante de ellos, era fácil saberlo al distinguir a sus seis amigas, que para la visita al pueblo, se pusieron de acuerdo para peinarse de manera similar, aunque cada una a su estilo. Sin darse cuenta, se puso a divagar preguntándose qué les pasaría por la cabeza a esas amigas suyas.

Rose, con la melena que poseía, le encantó la idea de recogérsela en dos coletas bajas, las cuales le daba un aspecto más inocente en conjunto con el vestido a cuadros rojos y amarillos que había decidido usar. Y para completar, la bolsa que le colgaba del hombro derecho hacía juego con el vestido

Por otro lado, Paula también lucía un par de coletas bajas, pero por lo corto de su cabello rubio apenas se notaban, agregándole que las coletas eran tapadas casi por completo por la capucha de su chaqueta azul, que hacía juego con el conjunto deportivo muggle que llevaba puesto, sus rigurosos aretes en forma de rosas y la mochila deportiva en forma de triángulo a su espalda.

Y ni qué decir de Sunny, que aunque también llevaba un conjunto deportivo muggle, era gris con líneas azules, las cuales combinaban con las ligas que ataban su cabello en dos "medias trenzas": había partido su melena castaña en dos, había trenzado solamente la mitad de cada parte y lo demás lo había dejado suelto. Su mochila deportiva, de diseño clásico y pequeño, era azul oscuro.

Amy era, definitivamente, lo más opuesto a Sunny que podía verse, aunque eso se sabía desde antes de verla con ese vestido amarillo de falda amplia y el chaleco negro atado al cuello con un listón también amarillo. Thomas creía que, inconscientemente, la castaña ojiazul trataba de reafirmar su pertenencia a Hufflepuff con esa ropa, sobre todo para tener contentos a sus padres, que últimamente no le escribían mucho. Las coletas altas de la chica estaban adornadas por moños negros y del hombro derecho, le colgaba la delgada correa de una bolsa negra.

Danielle, con mucho, lo había sorprendido. Sus dos coletas, en realidad, eran dos chongos en primer lugar, cubiertos por tela a la usanza oriental después de dejar mechones libres de los mismos. Su vestido y su saco largo eran grises con detalles del mismo tono de verde que sus botines y su bolsa, cuya correa llevaba cruzada, era blanca con verde, adornada con detalles orientales. Todo el conjunto, según la rubia, había sido el regalo de cumpleaños que Ryo le había dado ese año.

Por último, Hally sí que se había lucido. Su vestimenta, consistente en un pantalón corto y un saco largo de color rojo, combinaban a la perfección con sus zapatos. Las medias que lucía, largas hasta el inicio de los pantalones cortos, eran rosas, del mismo color que su blusa de manga larga. Como su cabello no era tan largo como el de Danielle o Sunny pero al menos lo era más que el de Paula, decidió sólo recogerse la mitad y hacerse una especie de chonguitos enroscando el cabello. Sinceramente, a Thomas casi le da risa cuando vio eso, pero las demás estaban gratamente sorprendidas con esa originalidad, así que mejor se quedó callado. Tener dos hermanas le había enseñado que no era bueno burlarse de la ropa o los peinados femeninos.

—Chicas… —murmuró de pronto —No sabes si admirarlas o temerles.

—¿Qué cosa? —se sorprendió Procyon.

—No, nada —Thomas se encogió de hombros —Ahora, suéltalo.

—¿Qué?

—No me engañas, ¿me vas a sermonear en nombre de todos por lo de Salisbury?

—No, fallaste. Queremos saber qué te tiene… así.

La duda en la voz de Procyon no le ayudaba a Thomas a pensar en una excusa. Sabía que sus amigos no eran tontos, que acabarían dándose cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con él, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a hablar de ello. Era sumamente difícil.

—No —se rehusó enfáticamente.

—Pero Thomas…

—No —repitió el aludido sin asomo de duda, aunque Procyon le notaba un leve rictus de desesperación —No estoy para que ustedes también sepan de esto. Es mi asunto.

—Ah, pues qué poco confías en tus amigos —protestó Procyon amargamente.

—Precisamente porque son mis amigos…

—No salgas con estupideces —cortó Procyon, arremangándose lentamente la chaqueta negra —Si te guardas esas cosas porque crees que nos proteges de algo, déjame decirte que no funciona. A mí me pasó por la cabeza no contarles lo de papá y los dementores, pero lo hice, ¿porqué? Porque ustedes podían ayudarme a sentirme mejor. Y si acaso no lo cuentas porque tienes miedo, entonces te diré que te queda la casa en la que estás.

Thomas lo fulminó con la mirada, cosa que Procyon francamente esperaba, pero no que su amigo tuviera un brillo tan frío en sus ojos verde claro.

—No creí que usarías eso para insultarme —comentó el pelirrojo.

—No pensaba hacerlo, pero ahora te lo has ganado.

Los dos se veían a los ojos fijamente, retándose. Al final, Procyon hizo un movimiento inesperado y veloz que a Thomas lo tomó por sorpresa, aún más cuando lo sintió, antes de caer de sentón hacia atrás.

Procyon lo había golpeado.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

Paula había sido la primera en darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, dado que no había dejado de vigilar a sus dos amigos desde que los dejaron atrás. Así que en cuanto vio que Procyon se arremangaba, obligó al resto a volver, encontrándose con la escena. Y Procyon debía admitir que la expresión de Paula era atemorizante.

—¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? —quiso saber la Ravenclaw, con los ojos entrecerrados en ademán de ira contenida —Queríamos que lo animaras, que hablaran pacíficamente, ¡no que empezaran a molerse a golpes!

—En sí, solamente yo golpeé —corrigió Procyon con frialdad.

—¡Ése no es el punto! —intervino una Rose indignada.

—¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué? —secundó Sunny.

—No me lo esperaba de ti —se atrevió a confesar Amy.

Procyon no contestó a nada de eso, sino que miró a Thomas, que seguía en el suelo, con una mano en la mejilla donde había recibido el puñetazo. Danielle se había acercado para intentar ayudar al caído a levantarse, pero una mano en alto del chico la detuvo.

—Vaya forma tienes de arreglar las cosas —comentó Thomas, incorporándose.

—Sí, lo sé —reconoció Procyon, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Sacudiéndose la ropa, Thomas imitó la sonrisa de Procyon y acercándose a él, lo tomó del cuello y lo despeinó frotando un puño en su coronilla.

—¿Porqué siempre tienes que ser tan brusco, eh? —quiso saber, dejando a todos con la boca abierta —Con que me hubieras amenazado con algo, habría bastado, ¡ese puñetazo sí que me dolió! Se nota que eres golpeador de quidditch.

—Ah, gracias —Procyon hizo una mueca —Ahora, ¿podrías dejar mi cabello en paz? Y mi cuello, de paso.

—Como quieras —Thomas lo soltó enseguida.

—Ustedes sí que son raros —observó Hally de pronto —¿Así es como los hombres resuelven sus cosas, a golpes?

—No siempre —le respondió Thomas tranquilamente —Solamente cuando uno de los dos es demasiado terco. Es… complicado explicarlo.

—Y prefiero no saberlo —pidió Hally, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué, todo está bien? —preguntó Ryo, observando a Procyon y Thomas.

—¡Oye! —increparon las chicas.

—¿Es lo único que te preocupa? —quiso saber Danielle.

—Más o menos —le contestó Thomas a Ryo —Tengo que pensarlo —le dijo ahora a Procyon —Pero supongo que terminaré contándolo. ¿Te importaría esperar?

—A mí no, pero a ellas… —Procyon señaló a sus amigas con un vago gesto de cabeza.

Las chicas adoptaron posturas ofendidas y dando media vuelta, los dejaron atrás.

—¿Se enojaron? —inquirió Bryan, preocupado.

—Supongo, pero se les pasará —aseguró Henry.

—¡Es que nos adoran! —exclamó Thomas con su entusiasmo habitual.

—Tienes la autoestima muy alta, ¿eh? —Walter sonrió con ironía.

Sin añadir más, los chicos se apresuraron a reunirse con sus amigas, para tratar de reconciliarse con ellas antes de la cena.

&&&

—¿No eran tu prima y sus amigos?

Dean Longbottom era, junto con sus amigos, uno de los pocos transeúntes que deambulaban por High Street en el momento en que la Orden del Rayo entera pasaba por ahí. Janice Edmond, su novia, le hizo notar eso porque le pareció extraño que las chicas se fueran sin esperar a los chicos.

—Sí, lo son —respondió Dean tras ver aquello —Es difícil que un grupo tan grande no discuta, ¿cierto?

—¿Crees que se pelearon? —Janice hizo una mueca de preocupación.

—No será nada grave. Seguro en menos de lo que pensamos andarán como si nada.

—Son de lo que ya no hay.

Ése fue el seco comentario de Mara Kreisky, que tomada de la mano de Nigel Thomas, ladeó la cabeza para tener mejor campo de visión de los doce jóvenes de tercero que ya iban rumbo al castillo.

—¿Te parece? —le preguntó Nigel, curioso.

—Sí, me parece. Si son tan buenos amigos, seguro serán grandes magos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —comentó Dean, para enseguida consultar su reloj —Con razón ya regresan, se hace tarde. ¿No nos falta nada?

Janice y Mara negaron con la cabeza, revisando las bolsas de compras que llevaban. Nigel simplemente hurgó en su morral tejido multicolor antes de negar también.

Con eso en mente, los cuatro emprendieron la marcha de vuelta hacia el colegio. Comentaban animadamente lo que habían visto en el pueblo, pese a haberlo visitado incontables veces en el pasado, pero ahora sus gestos tenían un aire nostálgico. Para las dos parejas, ése era su último año en Hogwarts y probablemente al graduarse tardarían mucho en volver a recorrer las calles de aquella población.

—Ahora comprendo a los Insólitos —soltó Dean al atravesar las verjas del castillo, luego que se agotara la graciosa charla de las parejitas que habían visto por las cercanías del salón de té de Madame Pudipié —Si ellos no pueden venir por aquí cuando quieran, mucho menos lo lograremos nosotros.

—¿Piensas estar muy ocupado para eso? —bromeó Nigel.

—No tengo idea. El trabajo que tengo en mente no es… algo sencillo. En realidad, ni siquiera sé si me acepten en el entrenamiento requerido, ni mucho menos estoy seguro que mis padres estén de acuerdo con…

—¿Y eso? —interrumpió suavemente Mara, con su usual misticismo —Dean, no creí que los obstáculos fueran tan grandes en tu mente. Tus padres no pelearon una guerra para que su hijo se amedrente frente a la vida real.

—¿Eso qué tiene qué ver con el tema? —se impacientó Dean, cosa que a Janice y a Nigel no les extrañó demasiado. El pelirrojo era muy sensible respecto al tema de sus padres y la segunda guerra.

—Bueno, que si ellos lograron lo que querían, no veo porqué tú no. Serás un excelente investigador, de eso no tengas ninguna duda.

Dean ni se molestó en preguntar cómo era que Mara estaba al tanto de eso. Ya había visto (o mejor dicho, oído) que ella era capaz de ser muy exacta en predecir lo que habría de ocurrir. En cambio, Janice y Nigel fruncieron el ceño, confundidos.

—Dean, ¿no ibas a entrar al Ministerio, como tu padre? —quiso saber Janice.

—Pues yo creí que sería sanador o algo así —opinó Nigel —Al menos eso deduje por las materias que tomaste para los ÉXTASIS. Casi todas son las requeridas en San Mungo.

—Bueno, sí, me llama la atención la profesión, pero ofrecen una oportunidad en otro lado que no quiero dejar ir. Iré al entrenamiento en la _Sección W_ (1) de la…

—¿Qué cosa? —exclamó Janice, interrumpiéndolo —¿Por eso me pediste todos esos datos? ¿Quieres ingresar a la Sección W de la compañía?

—Cuando dices "compañía"… —comenzó Nigel, dudoso.

Janice asintió.

—Sí, hablo de la Edmond Company.

Nigel mostró su sorpresa, pero Mara no tanto. A decir verdad, los cuatro sabían lo que era la Sección W de la Edmond Company, pero en alguna parte de su mente Nigel dudaba que Dean quisiera entrar a ella. Más que nada porque no tenía nada qué ver con lo que sus familiares solían hacer: el padre de Dean era empleado del Ministerio, en tanto su madre era una famosa ex–jugadora de quidditch que actualmente entrenaba al Holyhead Harpies, su antiguo equipo. Eso sin contar a los Weasley, que desempeñaban profesiones respetables (aunque en casos como el de Charlie Weasley y familia, también resultaban peligrosas). No, el punto en sí era que…

—¿Vas a trabajar con muggles? —es la pregunta de la cual Nigel quería una respuesta, y que finalmente pudo pronunciar —No malentiendas, seré mago pero mi padre es de familia muggle, así que no tengo nada en contra de ellos. Es que…

—¿No te lo esperabas? —completó Dean, sin alterarse. Nigel asintió —Bueno, admito que la idea me llegó de repente, porque ser sanador parece interesante, pero a veces no tienes la oportunidad de investigar el origen de alguna enfermedad o nuevas formas de curación. Así que cuando me tocó la orientación académica con Lupin, le expliqué esa inquietud mía y me habló del entrenamiento de la Sección W, que combina conocimientos de sanación con prácticas médicas muggles.

—Así que por eso tardaste tanto con Lupin ese día —recordó Nigel, pues su amigo había estado casi tres horas en el despacho del jefe de su casa cuando le había tocado presentarse a su orientación académica, hacía más de un año —¿Y porqué no nos lo habías contado? —quiso saber finalmente.

—Porque aún no estaba completamente seguro. Pero ahora, por como están las cosas, creo que es lo que más me conviene.

—Dirigirás ese lugar un día si sigues esforzándote tanto —soltó Mara inesperadamente, entre bromista y misteriosa —Estaría bien, ¿no?

—¿Qué, dirigir la Sección W? —se sorprendió Janice, echándose a reír —No podría a menos que mi hermano Steven, que es el actual presidente de la compañía, acceda. Y con eso de que no me soporta… —la chica negó con la cabeza —Ha mantenido la Sección W en funcionamiento a regañadientes y todo por petición de papá. Cree que podría ingresar en ella un día —suspiró.

—Pero tú irás a Gringotts, ¿no? —comentó Nigel.

Janice asintió. Ella pretendía obtener un puesto en el banco mágico.

—Si no hubiera sido bruja, me habría convertido en corredora de bolsa —explicó.

—¿Qué es…? —comenzó Nigel, pero Mara le dio un suave apretón de manos y él, al mirarla negar levemente con la cabeza, decidió no preguntar.

Y es que Dean le dirigía una mirada extrañada a Janice. Como si viera en ella algo que no conocía pero que al mismo tiempo, hubiera estado esperando. Así que ahora fue turno de Nigel de hacerle un gesto a su novia para que se adelantaran un par de metros.

—Tú sí querías ser presidenta de la compañía, ¿no? —inquirió Dean por lo bajo.

Janice meneó su oscura melena, con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió, el azul de sus orbes estaba más brillante, aunque no parecía que fuera a llorar.

—Tenía ese sueño —admitió, sonriendo ligeramente —Cuando papá llegaba a casa y contaba lo que le pasaba en la compañía, era la única que ponía atención. Mis hermanos creían que eran historias aburridas, pero a mí me encantaban, como los cuentos con los que mamá me entretenía a la hora de dormir —dejó escapar una risita —Hasta Roland me veía entonces como bicho raro, al menos hasta que él mismo se especializó en el mercado de valores. Ahora trabaja en la City siempre que puede, aunque con el trabajo de Lizzy…

—¿Y porqué no lo haces?

—Ya no soy la indicada. Tal vez, si hubiera estudiado una carrera muggle… —Janice se encogió de hombros —Además, ahora tengo otra perspectiva y quizá le haga caso a papá de formar parte de la Sección W. No sé, consiguiéndole fondos del Ministerio o algo así.

—Pues según Lupin, eso les caería bien a los magos que trabajan ahí. Les reducen mucho el sueldo por cooperar con muggles.

—Lo que es idiota, ¿no?

—Sí, bastante. Oye, ¿crees que tu familia me llegue a aceptar?

—Quién sabe. Mis hermanos son capaces de decirles a sus amigos que eres un vago sin oficio ni beneficio, sino, ¿cómo explicarían que estudias en un colegio de magos?

—Buen punto. Aunque quizá a mí me iría peor si tuviera padres de sangre limpia que odiaran a los muggles. Te lanzarían maleficios sin miramientos.

Ambos rieron, sabedores de que esa clase de cosas no cambiarían fácilmente en el mundo mágico, a pesar de cuántas cosas ocurrieran en él. La discriminación era común tanto para magos como para muggles y siempre habría personas a favor o en contra.

Las consecuencias que vinieran después dependían de cada cual.

(1) _La _Sección W_ toma para su nombre la letra inicial de la palabra _wizardry_, que en inglés significa _magia_, _brujería_._

&&&

_10 de diciembre de 2008. 1:45 A.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_¡Hola, gente querida! Sí, sé que esto es algo repentino, pero por una de esas cosas de la vida, parece que la inspiración no me abandonó en cuanto acabé el capi anterior del presente fic, así que me lancé a aprovecharla. Además, esto de la excursión ya lo tenía medio pensado desde no sé cuándo._

_Por una parte, la querida _Orden del Rayo_ aparece de nuevo, ¡ya era hora! Lo sé, lo sé, los tenía medio olvidados, pero era para que no me descubrieran el pastel muy pronto. ¿De qué? Pues de lo que le da al capi la palabra_ peleando_ en su título. Dígame alguien, ¿opina como Amy, que no esperaba esa reacción de Procyon? Los fan's varones (sí, aunque lo duden, los hay) que me platiquen algo de sus relaciones amistosas. Supongo que eso podría servirme en un futuro. Pero regresando al tema… Thomas simplemente no quiere soltar la sopa y dadas las circunstancias, supongo que le pasará algo muy extremo para que lo haga. Y eso ya lo tengo en mente, ¿cómo ven? Soy mala, lo sé, y ya verán cuánto cuando lean lo que le tengo preparado ahora al pelirrojo anaranjado ojiverde (es la_ descripción corta_ más larga que he hecho de Thomas, ¿alguien entendió la paradoja en esa frase?). Y por cierto, si alguien quiere ver las ropas de las chicas (al menos las de Amy, Hally y Danielle) que me pregunte por mi _hi5_, donde tengo el dibujo. De las demás me inventé los atuendos sobre la marcha, y si no describí los de los chicos, es porque me pareció mucha lata. Aunque sí dije que Procyon trae una chaqueta negra (imagínenla de lo que prefieran, con eso de que muchas babean por él…)_

_Lo de Dean y compañía tenía que ponerlo porque… Bueno, este cuarteto me cae bien. Son serenos, pero valientes. Me recuerdan al trío original de Gryffindor y a la Ravenclaw loca que la _Innombrable_ (sí, la autora del universo Potter, a la que apodo así por ciertas muertes) introdujo en el libro 5. Además, ¿quién duda que vuelva a salir el tema después? Ah, mis queridos fan's… Esperen de mí cualquier cosa, jajaja._

_Muy bien, me despido, no sin antes anunciar que para mi próximo Arcano, _El Emperador_, me decidí finalmente por _Harry Potter_. No es porque me instalara en mi capricho (al menos no por completo), sino porque era una de las sugerencias que me dieron por ahí (y fue el mismo fan de siempre, ¡eres un encanto,_ Sakurasukamori_!). Ahora a pensar en el siguiente, el _Sumo Sacerdote _(y no me imagino a quién propondrán para este, jajaja). Aparte, he alcanzado los 100 comentarios en Fanfiction, ¡increíble! No creo que la persona que me mandó el centésimo review lo hubiera hecho si no se lo hago notar, así que ya pensaré si le doy una recompensa. Y no creo ir ni por la mitad del fic. A este paso, cuando termine la entrega, tendré trescientos, jajaja. Recen para que pueda escribir algo en estos días, que si no… La tendré difícil. Por si las dudas, de una vez les deseo felices fiestas. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos… pues espero que pronto, porque ahora tengo exámenes finales, vienen las vacaciones de invierno y estaré con la compu restringida. ¡Adiosín!_


	18. Bajo lluvia y ataque

* * *

**_A Luigi, que era fan de Harry Potter tanto como yo. Disfruta esto desde el más allá, angelito._**

* * *

**Dieciocho:**** Bajo lluvia y ataque.**

_23 de noviembre de 2019._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

El ambiente era meramente festivo. Los alumnos de tercer curso estaban sumamente agradecidos de que lo único que suspendía las clases de materias optativas de los sábados fuera la copa de quidditch. Se jugaría el primer partido de la temporada, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, en un día que nada tenía que envidiarle a la caída del diluvio universal.

—Bien, equipo, el clima no nos sorprende, ha estado así toda la semana —comenzó así Dean Longbottom con sus palabras de aliento en los vestidores —Por no mencionar los vientos helados que nos aquejaron desde principios del mes…

Sus compañeros de equipo hicieron una mueca de dolor ante eso. En uno de los primeros entrenamientos de noviembre, los cazadores suplentes se transformaron en confuso montón a causa de unas ráfagas que los desviaron de sus trayectorias, teniendo una caída espantosa.

—Confío plenamente en que todo eso nos sirviera de algo —Dean hizo una ligera mueca, como si no pudiera creer en sus propias palabras, cosa que los titulares no dejaron de notar con cierta aprensión —Slytherin querrá aprovecharse de la situación para hacer alguna de sus jugarretas, pero no se dejen intimidar. ¿Entendido?

Hubo un coro de asentimiento con voces firmes, cosa que puso una leve sonrisa en el rostro del capitán.

En tanto, en los vestidores de Slytherin, Stewart sermoneaba a sus jugadores de manera completamente diferente. Más que nada, parecía como si los amenazara.

—Hay que ganar este partido —era lo que más repetía —No es posible que no hayamos podido ganarles a esos Gryffindor's de quinta en décadas.

Danielle, Walter y Sunny arquearon imperceptiblemente una ceja, pues a ellos les daba igual esa rivalidad casi legendaria entre su casa y la de los leones, pero para el resto del equipo, su capitán tenía toda la razón del mundo. Y a ellos no les convenía pelearse con su capitán poco antes del partido.

—Quiero buenos resultados —concluyó finalmente Stewart —A cualquier precio.

Y sin más preámbulos, salió de los vestidores seguido de cerca por sus jugadores.

—¡Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, a nuestro primer partido de la temporada! —la voz entusiasta de Erica Radcliffe venía de uno de los cuatro megáfonos (el de color amarillo) que salía de un pequeño cubículo de cristal (obra del profesor Lovecratf), que era habitualmente el palco de los comentaristas —¡Gryffindor contra Slytherin! Muchos se preguntan cómo se ha formado semejante equipo titular en Gryffindor. Como cazadores, tenemos a Odette Wood, Alan Copperfield y el capitán Dean Longbottom —varios aplausos de los aficionados de Gryffindor se dejaron oír, especialmente donde Janice Edmond y Nerissa Longbottom estaban sentadas y aferradas a sus paraguas —Como golpeadores, Procyon Black y Henry Graham —la Orden del Rayo que no jugaba aplaudió y silbó, más con los nombres que seguían —Como guardiana, Rosaline Weasley —Lawrence Finnigan hizo una mueca en su asiento —Y como buscadora, Hally Potter.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, lo que impedía escuchar con claridad las aclamaciones del público. El profesor Krum observaba por encima de su cabeza las oscuras nubes que hacían increíble pensar que era de mañana. La pesada lluvia y los vendavales garantizaban un partido largo y complicado.

—Y ahora vemos al equipo de Slytherin, comandado por uno de sus cazadores, Peter Stewart —ahora comentaba la voz de Melvin Corner, la cual salía de un megáfono azul —Los otros cazadores son Sunny Wilson y Oliver Mackenzie. Los golpeadores son Walter Poe y Montgomery Montage. El guardián es Todd Nott. Y la buscadora es Danielle Malfoy.

Slytherin solamente fue ovacionado por su casa, aunque la mayoría no estaba de acuerdo con la inclusión de Walter y Sunny al equipo. Tampoco toleraban a Danielle, pero ella era una Malfoy y la salvaba el hecho de ser una sangre limpia. Drusie y dos chicos que la acompañaban, una chiquilla oriental y un jovencito de tez aceitunada, fueron los únicos que sonrieron al escuchar los nombres de Danielle, Sunny y Walter.

A continuación, se nombró a los suplentes de primer año de cada casa, pero apenas se le prestó atención a ese hecho. La multitud, para entonces, estaba calada hasta los huesos y deseando resguardarse bajo techo.

—¡Capitanes, dense la mano! —ordenó el profesor Krum a gritos, para hacerse oír.

Dean y Stewart se acercaron y se dieron la mano con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño y mirándose de manera desafiante. El profesor hizo una seña y los capitanes se alistaron, esperando la liberación de las pelotas.

Las blugders y la snitch se perdieron enseguida, aunque la segunda con más rapidez que las primeras. Después de eso, el profesor Krum lanzó la quaffle, la cual fue disputada por Stewart y Dean en el acto, siendo seguidos de cerca por los otros cazadores.

El partido, oficialmente, había comenzado.

&&&

Después de dos horas, el partido no se decidía. El público había podido mantenerse al corriente por la narración de Corner y Radcliffe, que metidos en su cabina de cristal con hechizos impermeabilizadores, tenían una excelente visión del juego. Sin embargo, varios rogaban porque el encuentro terminara pronto. Hasta el momento, se habían dado dos reemplazos de jugadores en cada equipo, siendo uno de los más preocupantes el de Odette Wood por Luigi Alighieri: una bludger había salido de la nada y antes que alguno de los golpeadores pudiera reaccionar, golpeó a Odette en la cabeza, haciendo que perdiera la quaffle y cayera al vacío. De no ser porque Erica Radcliffe anunció el hecho con voz aterrada, la profesora Nicté no hubiera podido intervenir con un potente hechizo que hizo más lenta la caída de la chica, que de inmediato fue llevada a la enfermería. Hally, después de ver aquello, buscaba la snitch con cierta impaciencia.

En las gradas, sentados juntos a pesar de las miradas repulsivas que recibían de parte de los Slytherin's, los restantes miembros de la Orden del Rayo veían con nerviosismo el desarrollo del encuentro. Thomas y Ryo llevaban los omniculares que se habían comprado en los Mundiales de quidditch el año pasado, que con un buen _Impervius_, podían usarse sin problemas. Ellos se los prestaban a sus amigos por turnos, visiblemente preocupados.

—Ojalá hubieran cancelado el partido —susurró Amy de pronto —No me agrada cómo se está poniendo esto.

—Haría falta un verdadero huracán para cancelar un partido —renegó Ryo de improviso —Por lo pronto, esperemos que Hally o Danielle atrapen la snitch en cuanto puedan.

—Estoy contigo —musitó Thomas con aprensión, pasándole sus omniculares a Paula.

—Oigan… —llamó Bryan con voz titubeante, clavando la vista en un conjunto de gradas frente a ellos —¿Qué es eso?

Señaló con una mano lo más alto de las gradas al otro lado del campo, donde estaba de pie una altísima figura encapuchado, cuya túnica andrajosa era movida por el viento de manera casi fantasmal… y antinatural.

—¿Eso es una persona? —se extrañó Amy.

Paula enfocó los omniculares en aquel punto, pero para su sorpresa, la encapuchada figura había desaparecido.

—¿A dónde se fue? —se impresionó Ryo.

—¡Anotación por parte de Sunny Wilson! —exclamó entonces Melvin Corner a través de su altavoz azul —Setenta a cincuenta a favor de Gryffindor. Ahora la pelota la lleva Bakunin, de Gryffindor, que se la pasa a Longbottom, quien va a toda velocidad…

En tanto, Hally y Danielle seguían con su búsqueda. En un momento dado, llegaron a estar cerca una de la otra lo suficiente como para verse claramente a los ojos. Y en esa breve ocasión, no necesitaron palabras para decidir algo: tenían que acabar el partido con rapidez, sin importar qué equipo ganara.

Poco después, ambas lograron ver un brevísimo destello dorado cerca del suelo, en el área de Slytherin. Sin pensarlo mucho, se lanzaron en picada hacia él, sin prestar atención a nada más. Apenas si escucharon a Erica dar gritos de emoción al distinguirlas.

—¡Potter y Malfoy han visto la snitch! ¿Cuál de las dos la atrapará primero?

Apenas había pronunciado la frase cuando Melvin anunció una anotación hecha por Milenka Bakunin, que había esquivado por poco una bludger enviada por Montage (evitando así salir del partido de la misma forma que Alan Copperfield, a quien había reemplazado). Luego de eso, el joven Ravenclaw se concentró en ver el vuelo de las buscadoras sin perderse detalle.

Sólo había una persona en el estadio que no contemplaba lo acontecido. Thomas, luego de entrecerrar los ojos para vislumbrar a sus dos amigas, de pronto sintió mucho frío. Al principio creyó que era por el viento y la lluvia, pero se preocupó cuando el ruido de esos elementos y el de los espectadores se extinguieron. Era como si se hubiera quedado sordo de golpe. Se llevó un dedo al oído derecho y se rascó con fuerza.

—¿Thomas? — nombró Bryan.

Pero el pelirrojo anaranjado no respondió. Parpadeó un par de veces, aturdido, y a la tercera notó con horror que una especie de neblina blanca le bloqueaba la visión.

—¡No veo nada! —soltó, asustado.

—Ten —le dijo Amy entonces, creyendo que quería los omniculares.

El chico no se dio por enterado. Seguía abriendo y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero no funcionaba; aquella neblina seguía ahí, sin dejarlo distinguir su alrededor. Y su reciente sordera dio paso a unos gritos furiosos en su cabeza que hacía mucho que no recordaba.

—_Fue tu culpa, niño. ¡Fue tu culpa!_

—No —susurró con desesperación, llevándose las manos a los oídos.

Con ese brusco movimiento, hizo que Amy tirara los omniculares que le tendía.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, confundida.

Se volvió hacia Thomas y se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. Su amigo estaba encorvado, tapándose los oídos y negando con la cabeza. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía murmurar algo.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó la castaña, angustiada —¡Algo le pasa a Thomas!

Bryan fue el primero en atenderla y comprobó lo que decía. Rápidamente hizo que Ryo y Paula se fijaran en la situación dándoles unos toquecitos en los hombros. Los dos Ravenclaw's se alarmaron mucho, pero lograron mantener la calma.

—Ryo, ve a buscar a un adulto —mandó Paula en el acto —Esto no es normal. Que Bryan y Amy se queden con los omniculares —le pasó los que tenía a su amigo Hufflepuff, mientras Amy recuperaba los omniculares que se le habían caído —Ellos seguirán pendientes del partido por nosotros.

Los tres le hicieron caso y en tanto Ryo abandonaba con dificultades las gradas, Bryan y Amy recorrieron la cancha con la mirada. Paula, por su parte, se había inclinado hacia Thomas, intentando escuchar lo que decía.

—No fui yo —era lo que Thomas murmuraba una y otra vez —No fui yo…

Paula frunció el ceño y acercó sus manos al pelirrojo, tratando de alzarle el rostro, cuando ella también lo sintió. Un frío tan sobrecogedor que la hizo ponerse a temblar. Luego el sonido del ambiente se apagó para ella y a cada parpadeo, sentía que algo blanco, como humo o niebla, la dejaba ciega.

—Chicos —vociferó, sabiendo que para sus amigos, los gritos y la tormenta aún debían existir —¡Chicos, no veo nada! ¡Y me estoy congelando!

Amy seguía con la vista a Hally y Danielle, que perseguían con muchos esfuerzos la alada pelota dorada, pero Bryan alcanzó a oír a Paula y giró la cabeza. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver lo que estaba parado tras ellos, en la cima de las gradas: encapuchados altísimos, con túnicas negras agitadas por el viento graciosamente, como si el agua no les afectada. Todas esas siluetas señalaban a Thomas y a Paula con manos largas, delgadas y de aspecto putrefacto. El joven Hufflepuff dio la alarma enseguida.

—¡Dementores!

Esas manos, grises y viscosas con pústulas por todas partes, eran inconfundibles. A pesar de haberlas visto solamente un par de veces en un libro, Bryan no las olvidó. Se le grabaron más en la memoria cuando Procyon les contó a sus amigos el ataque que había presenciado en junio por parte de esas criaturas. Ante el grito del castaño, Amy desvió la vista del partido para mirarlo con espanto.

—¿Qué dices? —inquirió, incrédula.

Un frío envolvente, acompañado de ceguera y sordera sobrecogedoras, fueron su respuesta. Sin querer, dejó caer los omniculares y se llevó una mano al pecho, donde inconscientemente retenía el aire. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a sentirse desdichada y en su cabeza resonaron los desplantes de sus hermanos y todas las discusiones que había tenido con sus padres por ser amiga de Danielle. Era espantoso.

Por otro lado, Ryo no había llegado muy lejos en la búsqueda de un adulto. A mitad de una de las estrechas escaleras que daban acceso a las gradas, quedó acorralado. Un par de dementores lo esperaban abajo, apuntándole con sus pútridas manos.

—¿Pero qué…? —se sorprendió, antes de experimentar el peor frío de su vida.

Se tambaleó al nublársele la visión, pero logró apoyarse en una pared. Respiró atropelladamente y trató de no desesperarse, pero era tarde: unas voces en su mente, lejanas y resonantes, le hicieron acordarse de cómo sus abuelos paternos despreciaban a su hermana por el camino que había elegido y cómo sus padres no habían defendido a Sun Mei de todo eso. No quería recordar eso, pero de nada le sirvió desearlo.

El resto de los presentes en aquellas gradas tampoco podía evitar acordarse de cosas pasadas y tristes. El aviso dado por Bryan sobresaltó a los que estaban en los asientos contiguos, impulsándolos a huir. Pero pocos lo lograron, dejando tras sí a varios bajo la influencia maligna de aquellos seres.

Y en el campo, las cosas no iban mejor. En cuanto el profesor Krum se percató del peligro, quiso anular el partido, pero luego notó que los dementores no se interesaban para nada en los jugadores. Así que, pese a las señas de Dean Longbottom solicitando un tiempo muerto, hizo que continuara el juego.

—¿Pero qué le pasa a Krum? —se preguntó Rose con desconcierto, vigilando que no se acercaran cazadores de Slytherin a los aros —Dean quiere tiempo muerto y lo ignora.

La lluvia seguía, así que apenas reaccionó a tiempo para parar un tiro de un chiquillo de Slytherin de tez morena, que había sustituido a Oliver Mackenzie media hora atrás. La pelirroja le pasó la quaffle a Alighieri y luego vio que en las gradas la gente se movía, pero de forma distinta a cuando apoyaban a su equipo. De hecho, hacía buen rato que no oía ovación alguna. Se preguntó qué rayos estaría pasando.

Fue cuando un frío débil pero asfixiante comenzó a invadirla, haciendo que sus dientes castañearan. Por alguna razón, supo que no era causado por la lluvia, porque sin más, empezó a sentirse decaída y abandonada, como cuando iba y venía entre sus tíos, antes que sus padres regresaran. Esos días estaban llenos de soledad para ella, a pesar de sentirse querida, además de recordar que odiaba sentirse una carga.

Rose sujetó con fuerza el palo de su escoba, intentando concentrarse. Vislumbró una sombra volar hacia ella, pero no la reconocía. Por si las dudas, le clavó sus brumosos ojos e hizo bien, porque resultó ser Stewart, dispuesto a anotar un tanto, seguido de cerca por Sunny. Stewart tiró, pero Rose logró parar el tiro y lanzarle la pelota a Bakunin, luego de lo cual vio pasar frente a ella dos manchas, una verde y otra roja, haciendo un vuelo en picada a gran velocidad.

Eran Hally y Danielle, que habían conseguido ver la snitch de nueva cuenta, luego de perderla a causa de la lluvia y una bludger mandada por Henry. Ellas también habían percibido frío y alboroto en las gradas, pero continuaron con la mente en el juego. De esta vez no pasaba, era lo que pensaban ambas; una de las dos atraparía esa escurridiza cosa dorada y concluiría el encuentro de una buena vez.

Y fue justo cuando ambas estiraron la diestra, codo con codo, buscando ganarle la pelota alada a la otra, que vieron algo a su derecha caer precipitadamente. Suponiendo que sería una bludger mal dirigida (algo más que probable por la poca visibilidad), las dos buscadoras estiraron aún más sus manos. Hally hizo un veloz movimiento con la suya y se apoderó de la snitch, mirando a Danielle con tristeza, a manera de disculpa. Sin embargo, la rubia le respondió ese gesto con uno propio que expresaba la poca importancia que le daba al suceso. Lo importante es que por fin podrían abandonar aquel clima, que cada vez era más peligroso.

Oyeron el silbatazo final, lo que las puso de mejor humor, pero luego no escucharon más. Como si se hubieran sumergido de golpe en el silencio, con un manto helado y denso cubriéndolas. En sus cabezas empezaron a resonar frases de sus más tristes recuerdos.

—_¿Qué clase de nombre es HHP?_

—_Tú nunca tendrás una fiesta de cumpleaños, Danielle, y es mi última palabra._

—_¡Hazte a un lado, cuatro–ojos! Eres tan rara…_

—_No digas tonterías, Danielle. No necesitas un abrazo._

—_Somos no deseados, ¿sabías, HHP? Nadie nos quiere._

—_¿Que si alguien en esta casa te quiere? Danielle, no preguntes estupideces._

—¡Basta!

Con un potente grito conjunto, Hally y Danielle abrieron los ojos (no se habían dado cuenta de en qué momento los habían cerrado) y apartaron esas voces de sus mentes, aunque les costó mucho trabajo. Se aferraron a sus escobas, de las que milagrosamente no se habían caído, mirándose entre sí con confusión. Sus capitanes se les acercaron en ese momento, haciendo que rompieran contacto visual.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó Stewart de muy mal genio —Tenemos que largarnos de aquí, ¡ya!

—Hally —Dean le hizo un gesto de mano para que se acercara —Debemos irnos. Las cosa no están bien aquí.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntaron las dos chicas al unísono, sin comprender.

Obtuvieron respuesta en voz de Erica Radcliffe, amplificada por su megáfono.

—A todos los asistentes se les pide abandonar el estadio lo antes posible. Hay una intrusión de dementores.

—¿Dementores? —soltaron Danielle y Haly, de nuevo a coro.

Eso explicaba el frío, la sordera, la ceguera y los gritos de terror de la afición. Era tal como Procyon lo había descrito de su experiencia con dementores en junio. Las dos amigas siguieron a sus respectivos capitanes, observando de reojo a su alrededor. Todo era un caos en las tribunas, la gente abandonaba sus lugares a toda prisa, unos cuantos magos les lanzaban cosas de vapor plateado a fantasmales figuras encapuchadas, pero las horrorizó en extremo ver que el profesor Krum examinaba a una figura tendida en el campo, cubierta de lodo, con la túnica de quidditch verde y plateada tan sucia como su largo cabello castaño.

—¡Sunny!

Por cuarta vez en ese día, Hally y Danielle hablaron al mismo tiempo y sin importarles lo que dijeran sus capitanes, dejaron de seguirlos y volaron directamente hacia el profesor Krum, quien había recogido las pelotas en cuanto concluyó el partido y descubrió justo a tiempo que Sunny Wilson, cazadora de Slytherin, caía inconsciente. Le apuntó con la varita y logró que el daño no fuera mayor. Acto seguido, se le había acercado para evaluarla.

—¡Sunny! —escuchó el profesor tras él, y vio asombrado que varias personas se acercaban volando en escobas. Reconoció al primero en llegar, que de hecho era quien había gritado, como uno de los golpeadores de Slytherin, Walter Poe —Sunny, ¿me oyes?

—¿Pero qué rayos pasó? —increpó Rose en cuanto llegó.

—¿No escuchaste a la hermana de Bryan, Rose? —espetó de mala gana Henry.

—Nosotras vimos cómo se caía —susurró aterrada Hally Potter, acompañada al aterrizar por Danielle Malfoy —¡De haberlo sabido…!

Soltó un sollozo ahogado y solamente al profesor Krum le sorprendió que ninguno de los chicos presentes se acercara a confortarla. Ninguno, excepto Procyon Black.

—Tranquila —con sumo nerviosismo, Procyon le pasó a Hally un brazo por los hombros —Verás que Sunny se pondrá bien.

—Profesor, ¿no hay que llevarla la enfermería? —inquirió Walter con impaciencia.

El profesor Krum asintió y haciendo unos cuantos movimientos de varita, colocó a Sunny con suma delicadeza en una camilla que salió de la nada y que además, flotaba. Iba hacia una de las salidas del estadio, seguido de cerca por Walter, Danielle, Henry, Rose, Procyon y Hally cuando frente a todos aparecieron fantasmales encapuchados. Supieron qué eran al verles las manos, viscosas y llenas de pústulas.

—¡Atrás, niños! —rugió el profesor, para luego apuntarles a las figuras con la varita.

Una cosa plateada fue a embestir a los dementores, obligándolos a retirarse. El profesor Krum aprovechó eso para seguir adelante a paso rápido, acompañado aún por la camilla de Sunny y los amigos de ésta.

Ya en el exterior, se encontraron con la mayoría del público y el profesorado entero calmando a los asustados alumnos, al tiempo que la profesora McGonagall se acercara.

—Viktor, ¿me quiere explicar por qué razón…? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —la directora observó la camilla flotante y a su ocupante —¿Cómo pasó? —quiso saber.

El profesor Krum hizo un breve relato de lo sucedido y la profesora McGonagall escuchó atentamente, observando al pequeño grupo que rodeaba a la desmayada cazadora de Slytherin. Cuando Krum dejó de hablar, tomó una decisión.

—Vaya a las gradas del lado norte—ordenó —Hay alumnos y público que no han podido salir por culpa de los dementores. Pídale a Demian, Abil y Remus que le ayuden.

El profesor búlgaro asintió y se marchó apresuradamente. Cinco segundos despuyés, un gemido ahogado de Danielle se dejó escuchar.

—¡Thomas! —susurró con pánico, volviéndose hacia sus amigos —Chicos, Thomas y los otros… ¡Se sentaron al norte! Los vi poco antes de empezar el partido.

Todos se miraron entre sí, angustiados. La situación era complicada y nada agradable.

—También… ¿Drusie también? —preguntó Hally en un susurro, casi esperando que su rubia amiga negara con la cabeza.

Pero ahogó un gemido cuando Danielle asintió con gesto de angustia.

—Ojalá pudiéramos ayudar en algo —masculló Rose, frustrada.

Sus amigos asintieron. Pensaban igual que ella.

—Espera, podemos —rebatió Procyon con decisión, liberando a Hally de su medio abrazo —¿Recuerdan ese hechizo que hemos estado practicando cuando… no probamos con nuestro proyecto? ¿El que Thomas y yo encontramos en la biblioteca?

—Debes estar bromeando —espetó Henry en ese momento —Ninguno de nosotros lo ha dominado aún. Ni siquiera yo —añadió, no queriendo sonar engreído.

—Pues habría qué intentarlo ahora.

La firmeza de Procyon contrastaba con los titubeos de sus amigos. Los comprendía, porque en el fondo, estaba igual o más asustado que ellos, pero no soportaba la idea de quedarse sin hacer nada. Simplemente quedarse esperando no estaba en su naturaleza.

—Una mísera pregunta —soltó Rose en ese instante, con una ceja arqueada que le daba a su rostro cierto halo de seriedad y misterio —Si tantas ganas tienes de que ayudemos a los otros, ¿cómo nos escapamos de esto?

Señaló con una mano a su alrededor, donde los profesores vigilaban que los alumnos y el público fueran hacia el castillo, resguardados por sombras de humo plateado que salían de diversas varitas. Henry le dedicó una mueca de sorpresa a la pelirroja, pues por lo general, ella no era muy observadora. Hally alguna vez comentó que cuando Rose se ponía así, se parecía mucho a su madre y al recordar a Luna Weasley, Henry admitió mentalmente que aquello era cierto. Regresó su atención a la conversación cuando Procyon frunció el ceño, en actitud concentrada, lo que Henry reconoció como el signo de que su amigo estaba ideando un plan.

—Que Walter se encargue —decidió sorpresivamente —No va a moverse de aquí.

El aludido, lejos de enfadarse al oír eso, asintió enseguida. Los demás creyeron comprender por qué aceptaba eso al ver que no se apartaba de la camilla de Sunny.

—¿Quieres ruido o no? —quiso saber Walter.

—Mejor nada de ruido. La gente está muy asustada.

Ante la indicación de Procyon, Walter asintió de nuevo y devolvió sus ojos a Sunny, antes de hurgar en sus bolsillos y sacar su varita junto con un par de cosas. No tuvieron tiempo de averiguar qué eran, porque Procyon les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran fuera de la vista de los profesores, hacia las gradas del norte.

Eso les recordó el día de su primer partido de quidditch, hacía dos años, cuando se lanzaron a buscar a Sunny por los terrenos del castillo. Las circunstancias no eran iguales, pero en una cosa coincidían al ciento por ciento.

Iban a prestar auxilio, aunque sabían que podían fallar en el intento.

&&&

El lado norte del estadio de quidditch se había convertido en un campo de batalla. No había gritos, ni heridos en el estricto sentido de la palabra, pero los hechizos volaban con fuerza y precisión desde uno de los bandos, en tanto el otro, silencioso y macabro, no hacía más que avanzar y retroceder, dependiendo de sus oportunidades.

Entre el público que se había ofrecido a ayudar estaban algunos magos que nunca se habían visto por ahí; seguramente eran visitantes de Hogsmeade con permiso de la profesora McGonagall para estar en el interior del colegio. Usaban túnicas con diseños extranjeros, pero nadie se iba a detener a indagar sobre sus intenciones. Lo importante era que realizaban unos excelentes movimientos para alejar a los dementores de sus víctimas, aunque un tanto arriesgados.

Uno de esos magos extranjeros, cuya cara no era visible por la capucha que usaba, logró finalmente colarse a la escalera bloqueada por dementores. Se encontró a la mitad de la misma a un chico de rasgos orientales, con la cara pálida y que se sostenía en pie por haberse apoyado en una pared. Se le acercó enseguida, tragando saliva.

—¿Estás bien, muchacho? —preguntó el tipo con voz baja y ronca.

—Sí, señor —respondió un aturdido Ryo Mao, respirando profundamente —¡Trolls, esto ha sido espantoso! —exclamó por lo bajo, claramente molesto.

—¿Hay más gente arriba? —siguió el sujeto.

—¡Mis amigos! —Ryo pareció recuperarse por encanto, aunque aún lucía descolorido.

Una seña del adulto hizo que el chico se detuviera cuando ya había dado media vuelta para subir la escalera.

—Están evacuando a todo el mundo —le informó —Será mejor que bajes y…

—Oiga, no puedo dejar a mis amigos solos allá arriba con esas cosas…

—Lo siento, pero será lo mejor.

Y sin decir más, el hombre se adelantó, dejando a Ryo desconcertado y sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Ya se estaba resignando a marcharse cuando detectó unas sombras que subían y sin pensárselo, sacó la varita. Quizá los nervios no le ayudarían si intentaba ese hechizo que Procyon y Thomas les hacían practicar de vez en cuando, pero…

—¡Ryo! —escuchó, y sintió mucho alivio descubrir que quienes subían no eran otros que sus amigos, al menos los que habían jugado quidditch ese día. Lo había llamado Danielle, que venía tras Henry y Procyon, junto a Hally y Rose —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, dentro de lo que cabe —masculló el Ravenclaw, torciendo la boca al ver mejor al grupo —¿Dónde se quedaron Walter y Sunny?

—Walter distrayendo y Sunny, en camilla —resumió Henry tajantemente, arrancándole una mirada de preocupación a Ryo —Te lo explicaremos después. ¿Y los demás?

Por toda respuesta, Ryo señaló hacia arriba.

—Se supone que yo buscaría a algún adulto que nos ayudara, pero unos dementores me cerraron el paso —se quejó —Un señor me los quitó de encima y acaba de subir.

—Pues nosotros también subiremos —decretó Procyon —¿Cómo dejaste al resto?

—Amy y Bryan estaban siguiendo el partido, así que no sé si los dementores les afectaron. Paula parecía tranquila, al menos cuando me fui. Thomas estaba peor, murmurando cosas sin sentido y tapándose los oídos.

Ryo contestó con sinceridad porque no veía qué ganaría si ocultaba la verdad. Mientras mejor informados estuvieran, mejor.

—Vamos —mandó Procyon, con la varita lista —Por nuestro propio bien, esperemos que esta vez nos salga el encantamiento.

—¿Piensas intentarlo en una situación como ésta? —soltó Ryo, aunque también tenía la varita en la mano —¡Dragones, Procyon! Tú sí que eres temerario.

—Tal vez, pero es lo único que puede ayudar ahora.

Dicho esto, el grupo de amigos subió la escalera lo más rápido que pudo, para llegar a las gradas y encontrarse con un agitado y feo panorama.

Aquellas gradas estaban mayoritariamente ocupadas por alumnos, lo que explicaba que Paula hubiera mandado a Ryo a buscar auxilio. El tipo que había subido antes ya estaba haciéndoles frente a los dementores, lanzándoles humo plateado sin descanso, en tanto impedía que un grupo de estudiantes fuera alcanzado por esos seres. Eso distraía a los dementores lo suficiente como para que no se percataran de los recién llegados, quienes tuvieron tiempo de concentrarse. Si querían realizar el hechizo a la perfección, tal como Thomas les había explicado una y otra vez, debían tener en mente lo más feliz que se les ocurriese, y sólo así…

—_¡Expecto Patronum!_

El primero en intentarlo, Procyon, demostró la razón para ser considerado uno de los genios de su generación. El humo plateado que provenía de la punta de su varita bastó para rechazar a un solitario dementor que los había percibido y se estaba acercando. El adulto que protegía a los afectados giró la cabeza en su dirección, con lo cual se distrajo y su Patronus empezó a desvanecerse.

—¡Señor, cuidado! —alertó Hally entonces, antes de alzar su varita e imitar a Procyon —_¡Expecto Patronum!_

Su intento resultó, aunque en la cara se le notaba el enorme esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerlo. El adulto siguió mirándolos (o eso parecía, debido a la capucha que le cubría el rostro), pero su varita estaba firmemente sujeta, apuntando al frente y alimentando su Patronus, que comenzaba a adquirir una forma vaga, como la de un animal de gran tamaño. El adulto bufó sonoramente, pero siguió con lo suyo.

En tanto, Hally y Procyon apremiaban a los demás con la mirada, para que hicieran su intento. Ryo fue el primero en hacerles caso, demostrando una gran habilidad al conseguir que su hechizo no solamente fuera humo, sino una figura fácilmente reconocible como la de una rana, delgada y de largas patas, que saltaba sin parar alrededor suyo. Rose no se quedó atrás, aunque su hechizo solamente mostró una cabeza de algo muy extraño antes de convertirse en humo, como el de sus amigos. El mismo resultado obtuvo Henry, pero seguramente era porque no estaba dando el máximo, dada la situación de riesgo. Eso lo sabría cualquiera que lo conociera.

—La caballería, ¿eh? —bromeó el adulto, cuando por fin logró que los dementores abandonaran aquella tribuna —Niño, te dije que te fueras —le espetó a Ryo, quien arqueó una ceja con fastidio al tiempo que su rana plateada saltaba a su cabeza y desaparecía.

—Y yo le dije que no iba a dejar a mis amigos con esas cosas —le recordó Ryo con fiereza, para luego abrir los ojos desmesuradamente —¡Gárgolas, mis amigos! ¿Dónde…?

No terminó la pregunta porque Rose le dio un tirón a su muñeca y lo arrastró hacia el rincón de las gradas donde había dejado a Paula, Bryan, Amy y Thomas. El adulto, que tenía a éstos a un lado, enseguida se inclinó sobre una figura sentada en cuclillas, que no dejaba de taparse los oídos, a pesar de que los dementores se habían ido.

—Thomas… —llamó Danielle cautelosamente, al acercarse.

Procyon se le adelantó, le hizo un gesto negativo de cabeza y se arrodilló al lado de su pelirrojo amigo. Le dio unas palmaditas en un hombro, lo que pareció sacarlo de su estado, pues dio un respingo y alzó la vista. Sus ojos, normalmente brillantes por la alegría y la curiosidad, ahora estaban vidriosos, como señal de que si no había llorado, estaba a punto de hacerlo.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —inquirió, poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

Procyon procedió a explicárselo, en tanto el resto de sus compañeros revisaron cómo se encontraban Amy, Bryan y Paula, quienes aparte de sus caras pálidas y expresiones de susto, parecían estar bien. Cuando Procyon concluyó, Thomas frunció el ceño y no pudo reprimir un escalofrío.

—Qué criaturas más desagradables —masculló con verdadero rencor, antes de tambalearse y finalmente, desmayarse.

—¿Qué pasó? —se sobresaltaron las chicas. Incluso Drusie y su amiga, que iban una a cada lado de Hally.

—Debieron afectarle más de lo que parecía, como a Sunny —diagnosticó Henry con expresión sombría —Hay que largarse de aquí antes que…

—Acab, estás en graves problemas.

Al escuchar cómo la profesora Nicté, recién llegada a las gradas en compañía de los profesores Lupin, Krum y Lovecraft, reprendía a su hijo, la Orden del Rayo supo que estaba en problemas.

&&&

—¿En qué estaban pensando?

La profesora McGonagall era amada y respetada en Hogwarts porque, entre otras cosas, sabía impartir justicia, aunque tuviera que afectar a la casa de Gryffindor, de la que había sido jefa por muchos años antes de convertirse en directora. Ahora lo estaba demostrando, teniendo reunidos en su despacho a los jefes de las cuatro casas y a varios alumnos, todos ellos de tercer año, por lo ocurrido al final del partido de quidditch.

—Jóvenes, quiero una respuesta sensata y sincera, y la quiero en este momento.

La directora recorrió con la vista a todos los estudiantes, pareciéndole increíble que la hija de una de sus mejores alumnas estuviera metida en aquel lío, al menos hasta que recordó que también era hija de uno de sus estudiantes más… atípicos. Hally Potter se mordía el labio inferior de vez en cuando, claramente sin saber qué decir, pero con una mirada que indicaba que no creía haber hecho nada malo. Esa actitud era compartida por Procyon Black, quien se recordó la anciana profesora, era el nieto de uno de los más grandes alborotadores del colegio. Rose Weasley no le sorprendía en absoluto, porque si en algo se parecía a sus padres era en la lealtad inquebrantable que demostraba a sus amigos, así que lo más lógico era que hubiera seguido a Hally en lo que fuera que ella necesitara. Lo que le parecía curioso era comprobar, mucho más de cerca, que Danielle Malfoy era tan unida a Hally como estuvieron enemistados los padres de ambas. En todo el rato que llevaban ahí, las dos chiquillas no dejaban de lanzarse fugaces miradas de apoyo. Henry Graham no había levantado la cabeza para nada, lo que seguramente era un signo de preocupación hacia las represalias maternas que le esperaban. Ryo Mao parecía tan indiferente por la situación que la profesora McGonagall creía que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero finalmente pudo detectarle una mueca cada vez que veía a su jefe de casa, quien no parecía muy complacido por tener que estar en el despacho. Y finalmente, la directora se preguntaba cómo era posible que Walter Poe hubiera logrado que sus amigos se escabulleran con unos simples cachivaches de Sortilegios Weasley y algunos hechizos de transformación básica. Seguramente la influencia de sus amigos estaba dañando su carácter centrado, heredado de su difunta madre.

Al pensar en eso último, la mujer dejó su examen visual y suspiró. Si se olvidaba por un momento de ponerse en los zapatos de los muchachos, no podría ser lo suficientemente imparcial. Necesitaban un castigo, cierto, pero de manera que comprendieran que no debían dejar de lado lo que los había orillado a actuar.

—En primer lugar, deben saber que todos los afectados por los dementores están siendo debidamente tratados en la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey y la señora Finch–Fletchley trabajan a toda su capacidad, porque además de alumnos, se ofrecieron a darles los primeros auxilios a cualquier miembro del público que lo necesitara.

Un débil suspiro colectivo se oyó en el despacho ante aquella información.

—Y en segundo lugar, permítanme avisarles que sus jefes de casa tendrán que aplicarles una sanción por su irresponsable intromisión en este asunto. Aunque al final, consiguieron ayudar —la directora hizo un mueca, que no se sabía si era de orgullo o disgusto —no tenían autorización para intentar siquiera enfrentarse a los dementores. Así que, súmenle al castigo de su respectivo jefe de casa el que les daré yo.

—¿Cuál será su castigo, profesora? —preguntó educadamente Henry.

—Todavía tengo que pensarlo cuidadosamente, pero no duden que será a la medida de su falta. Ahora explíquense, ¿porqué hicieron semejante maniobra?

Los amigos se miraron entre sí, consultándose unos a otros. Finalmente, Procyon se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso al frente.

—Disculpe usted, profesora McGonagall, pero no nos parecía correcto dejar a nuestros parientes y amigos atrás. Solamente fuimos a ver en qué podíamos ayudar.

Se escuchó un resoplido de desdén desde la silla del profesor Snape.

La directora volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez con cansancio. El asunto le recordaba dolorosamente a las dos guerras, donde personas apenas mayores que estos niños habían tenido que pelear a muerte para sobrevivir. ¿Porqué a estos chiquillos les había tocado esta época, con otra guerra en puerta, en la que sintieran la imperiosa necesidad de luchar sin descanso? No, mejor no pensar en eso. Había que guiarlos por un buen camino mientras fuera posible y después, que cada uno tomara sus decisiones.

—Ya aclararemos esto más tarde, con calma —indicó, lo que desconcertó a los chicos visiblemente —Por ahora, pueden retirarse. Profesores, tenemos que tratar algunos asuntos respecto al suceso de hoy.

Los profesores asintieron, en tanto los jóvenes hacían respetuosos gestos y se retiraban. Cuando el último cerró la puerta tras de sí, Snape no pudo contenerse más.

—¿Vamos a creer lo que esos niños nos digan? —espetó con aspereza.

—De momento, sí —respondió la profesora McGonagall con resignación —Aunque en particular, no me preocupa que desobedecieran la orden de evacuación. Lo que me llama la atención de todos ellos es…

—¿Su conocimiento del Patronus? —aventuró el profesor Lupin, con el ceño fruncido.

—Exacto. Tal parece que lo llevan practicando desde hace un tiempo. En casa no puede ser, la mayoría vive en el mundo muggle y tienen terminantemente prohibido hacer magia allí. Y por otra parte, deben haberlo practicado lo suficiente como para que les haya salido en una situación crítica, como fue la de hoy.

—O no tanto —se atrevió a decir Lovecraft, con aspecto imperturbable —Conozco bien a los alumnos de mi casa, y puedo decirle que Mao logra realizar los hechizos a la perfección en poco tiempo. Y en mis clases, todos esos amigos suyos van muy avanzados. Claramente estamos ante un grupo particularmente talentoso.

Snape no pudo contener una mueca de desagrado. Recordó que su tutelada, en ese momento en la enfermería, también era parte de ese grupo y Lovecraft tenía razón. Incluso en Pociones esos mocosos sacaban buenas calificaciones, y eso que él no solía ser muy justo con la mayor parte de los Gryffindor's.

—El punto es que se están adelantando a su generación —expuso el profesor Lupin, con cara de no agradarle lo que estaba por opinar —Pronto tendremos que mantenerlos vigilados, por si su sentido de la amistad los lleva a cometer alguna insensatez más grave que la de hoy. Hay que recordar que la mayoría de ellos hizo algo parecido hace dos años, aunque aquella vez no los castigamos.

Snape no tuvo nada en contra por eso. Él había estado presente en aquella ocasión, así que sabía, de primera mano, que Lupin tenía razón.

—Hablen con ellos antes de imponer los castigos —sugirió la profesora Brownfield con suavidad, siendo la única que no tendría que reprender a un alumno de su casa —Hay que hacerles entender en qué estuvieron mal exactamente y quizá con eso, nos ganemos su confianza. ¿No es lo más lógico?

—Concuerdo con Florence —dijo la profesora McGonagall, asintiendo con la cabeza —Ya luego les impondré mi propio castigo a esos niños, con una charla previa. Ahora, dejemos ese tema por un momento y concentrémonos en las defensas del colegio. Habrá qué reforzarlas para que los dementores no vuelvan a acercarse a los estudiantes.

Los cuatro jefes asintieron y enseguida comenzaron a proponer diversas estrategias.

&&&

En cuanto los liberaron del despacho de la directora, Hally y compañía se dirigieron a la enfermería. Cualquiera pensaría que tenían prisa, dado que algunos de sus amigos estaban siendo atendidos, pero apenas se sorprendieron al descubrirse caminando a paso lento, pero constante. Cada uno tenía mucho en qué pensar.

—¿Cómo creen que estén? —preguntó Rose finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.

—Esperemos que bien —deseó Walter, con aspecto pensativo.

—No puedo creer que esas cosas se metieran al colegio —comentó Procyon de pronto —Con tenerlas cerca una vez tuve suficiente.

—Y ahora todos sabemos lo que se siente —le hizo notar Henry —No hay de qué avergonzarse si se sintió miedo. Yo lo sentí. Recordé… cosas desagradables —admitió, incómodo —Creí que los libros exageraban con lo que decían.

—¡Esfinges, Henry! No confíes tanto en los libros —reprendió Ryo.

—Mira quién habla —ironizó Rose enseguida, como por acto reflejo.

Aquel intento de broma logró su cometido y los amigos soltaron algunas risitas. Lograron calmarse cuando llegaron a las puertas de la enfermería, abiertas de par en par y por las que entraban y salían bastantes personas. Observaron a su alrededor para ver si alguien les restringía la entrada, pero al ver tan ocupadas a las señoras Pomfrey y Finch–Fletchley, simplemente se colaron entre la multitud que iba en todas direcciones y se pusieron a buscar a sus amigos.

Procyon tuvo buena suerte y localizó a Thomas en una cama a su izquierda, cerca de las puertas. Iba a llamar a sus amigos, pero algo le dijo que esperara. Se aproximó a Thomas, encontrándolo despierto, con la vista fija en el techo y semblante abstraído.

—Hola —lo saludó con cuidado, por si estaba distraído.

Thomas no pareció sorprenderse. Más bien era como si lo estuviera esperando, porque lo miró y compuso una sonrisa irónica.

—Black, amigo mío, creí que vendrías enseguida a mi lecho de convaleciente —bromeó, aunque con pocas ganas —¿Dónde estabas?

—Con McGonagall. Nos castigarán por intentar salvarles el pellejo, ¿puedes creerlo?

Aunque sonrió, Thomas no compartió del todo el chiste. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama, mirando hacia ambos lados.

—Quiero irme, pero las enfermeras no me dejan —comentó —¿Y los demás?

—Seguramente buscan a los otros. Mira, ahí vienen.

En efecto, un grupo considerable se les acercaba. Bryan se apoyaba en Henry para caminar, lo mismo hacía Paula con Ryo y Amy con Rose. Thomas arqueó una ceja.

—Falta Sunny —indicó.

—Está tan mal como tú o peor. Se cayó de la escoba.

Por lo visto, Thomas no lo sabía, porque abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó Danielle a Thomas enseguida.

—No sabía lo de Sunny —se limitó a explicar Procyon, para librar a su pelirrojo amigo del embarazoso momento —¿La encontraron?

—Sí, parece estar bien —contestó Walter —La señora Pomfrey nos dijo que está dormida por una poción que le dio, pero que estará como nueva para mañana.

—Increíble que se cayera —comentó Thomas —¿Qué fue, una bludger o un choque?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas –aclaró Hally —Los dementores —agregó por toda respuesta, al ver la confusión en la cara de Thomas —A todos nos afectaron, de una forma u otra. Si Danielle y yo no nos hubiéramos concentrado en la snitch, hubiéramos acabado igual, ¿verdad?

Al recibir la mirada de Hally, Danielle asintió, confirmando las palabras de su amiga.

—Esto parece manicomio —masculló Thomas tras una pausa en la conversación —Ya quiero irme. Nunca me han gustado estos lugares.

—Pero si ya has venido a la enfermería, ¿no? —comentó Walter, extrañado.

Recordaba vagamente que hacía dos semanas, en clase de Herbología, Thomas había tomado por accidente una planta que provocaba ronchas al contacto, en lugar de la planta con raíces medicinales que estaban estudiando. La profesora Brownfield lo había mandado a la enfermería inmediatamente, y para la hora del almuerzo estaba como nuevo.

—No me refería a la enfermería en sí —corrigió Thomas con aires de sabihondo, unos que a veces mostraba cuando quería hacerse el gracioso —Me refiero a esto —con una mano, abarcó la estancia, donde las personas no paraban de caminar en todas direcciones con el ánimo caldeado y sin atender más que sus asuntos —Parece manicomio —repitió.

—¿Qué es un manicomio? —inquirió Rose, con el ceño arrugado.

—Un lugar muggle donde internan a los que están locos —le respondió Hally, suspirando —En serio, Rose, ¿no recuerdas cuando Val nos habló de eso? Fue cuando comenzabas a visitarme en el orfanato.

La pelirroja sonrió torpemente, a modo de disculpa, lo que desvió la atención de Thomas, cosa que éste agradeció. Aprovechó el breve intervalo para reflexionar sobre lo acontecido, apenas prestando atención a cuando Hally y Danielle recordaron contarles el resultado del partido de quidditch (Gryffindor había ganado, para alegría de Rose y resignación de Walter). Los dementores, pese a ser criaturas despiadadas, le habían dejado un asunto sobre el cual reconsiderar. Algo que tenía que ver con ese puñetazo que se había ganado de parte de Procyon en su primera visita a Hogsmeade.

Quizá había llegado el momento de confesar.

&&&

_6 de febrero de 2009. 11:25 PM (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_Hola, gente bonita, bienvenida sea a este capi de PGMM. Sí, sé que me extrañaron, o al menos lo deduzco por los comentarios que me han llegado. Pasemos ahora al capi._

_En primer lugar, señalaré que este capi se llamaba, originalmente, _Pesadillas_. ¿Porqué? Simple: creí que podría explicar aquí algunas cosas que mejor dejaré para el siguiente, dada la longitud que alcanzó éste (es de veinte hojas de Word, ya saben especificaciones de letra y lo demás). No quise sobrecargar sus mentes con demasiada información. Más con lo que puse que pasó._

_Este capi lo tenía planeado desde la segunda entrega, cuando pensaba en meter a los dementores en esta. Incluso gran parte de los eventos en el partido de quidditch los tenía en borrador (entiéndase por _borrador_ que escribí todo eso en una libreta, a lápiz y a toda velocidad), inspirándome en la melodía de la peli _Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban_ que sale en la escena, precisamente, del partido de quidditch bajo la lluvia. Dean Longbottom siempre me ha caído bien y quería poner un poco su actuación como capitán, que se parece un poco a su primo John por amable y concentrado. Y los comentaristas, Corner y Radcliffe, llevaron muy bien, ¿eh? (Nótese el sarcasmo)._

_Los dementores sí que se quedaron a gusto, colándose donde había gente entre alegre y fastidiada. Supongo que eso convirtió al público en un blanco fácil. Uno de los más vulnerables resultó ser Thomas, lo cual me lleva a uno de los asuntos que dejaré para el capi siguiente: ¿porqué a este entusiasta niño le afectaron tanto los dementores? Como él mismo piensa al final, llegó el momento de confesar. Esperemos que le resulte fácil hacerlo. Aquí entre nos (y al menos hasta que lo plasme en un capi), el peor recuerdo de Thomas es muy triste. Ya me darán la razón al leerlo._

_Igualmente, Sunny salió mal librada. Se cayó de la escoba, aunque gracias a Krum, no sufrió mucho daño. También ella tiene algo por ahí, pero a diferencia de Thomas, se ha esforzado tanto en olvidarlo que prácticamente lo logró y eso no le afecta en su vida diaria, al menos no con frecuencia. Le ayuda mucho el hecho de haber encontrado a su hermano (¡ah, el buen Will…! Debo sacarlo pronto, ¿qué opinan?) y que Snape, aunque no lo demuestre seguido, se preocupe por ella. Ya veré si Sunny, después de todo esto, también llega a hablar de su pasado. Pero no creo que sea pronto._

_Y los profesores ya le están echando el ojo a nuestra Orden del Rayo. Saben que son buenos, pero a veces demasiado impulsivos. Alguien me dijo alguna vez, en un comentario a una de las pasadas entregas, que debía mostrar a Hally como hija de Harry que es, que no se pareciera tanto a Hermione, y creo que aquí lo logré un poquito. Al menos ante los ojos de McGonagall, jajaja. Me encantaría redactar la reacción de Hermione cuando sepa lo que piensa la directora de su querida hija. Aunque tanto convivir con Harry (al menos en mi saga) quizá hagan que Hermione solamente se encoja de hombros y murmure algo como _es una Potter, ¿qué esperaban, que fuera una blanca paloma?_ Ay, nomás de pensarlo, me da risa._

_Bueno, aquí me despido, porque ya es tarde y quisiera subir el capi… No sé, ahora mismo o mañana a más tardar (pensando en que son tres páginas en las cuales publico, no es de extrañarse). Y les notifico que para el Arcano siguiente, _El Sumo Sacerdote_, en vista de las sugerencias de mi fiel _Asesino de los Cerezos_ (¿era así, verdad, _Leo_? ¿Puedo llamarte _Leo_?), colocaré a… _¡Ryo Mao!_ No sé, pero me lo imagino bien de _Sumo Sacerdote_, ¿será por su ascendencia oriental? No, no me respondan. Mejor mándenme un buen candidato para el Arcano siguiente, en el que por única ocasión, podría considerar una pareja y por pura casualidad, queda perfecto con el mes: _Los Enamorados_. Cuídense mucho, feliz día de San Valentín y nos leemos… lo más pronto que pueda._

_P.D. Leo, respecto a cierta propuesta que hiciste en la que anotaste _kill me but true_, debo darte la razón. Lo curioso es que en lo personal, ese personaje lo imagino mejor en otro Arcano. A ver si en un futuro me adivinas para cuál._


	19. Pesadillas

_**

* * *

**_

A Luigi, que era fan de Harry Potter tanto como yo. Disfruta esto desde el más allá, angelito.

* * *

**Diecinueve: Pesadillas.**

_1 de diciembre de 2019._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Aquel domingo amaneció frío, sorprendiendo al alumnado entero con los jardines cubiertos por una delgada y crujiente capa de nieve. Los niños de primer año, algunos de regiones casi árticas, disfrutaban con ese paisaje, pero para la mayoría de los habitantes del castillo, diciembre solamente significaba que podían dejar atrás la experiencia del primer partido de quidditch de la temporada, supliéndola con…

—Fiestas… ¡Del demonio!

Rose Weasley soltó aquello cuando ella, Hally, Henry y Procyon cruzaban el retrato de la Señora Gorda, de camino al Gran Comedor para el desayuno. Era una frase extraña en una chica a quien siempre le encantaba divertirse.

—¡Ya verán, será una reunión familiar fenomenal! —continuó la pelirroja, sarcástica —Veremos a Sally, la esposa de Frank, pero tía Fleur echará humor por las orejas. Igual que tío George, porque Gina se casó nada más por estar enferma. Y para colmo, papá estará insoportable diciéndole a todo el mundo que tendrá otro bebé. Eso sin contar con John y su novia, igual que Ángel y su novia, ¡ah! Y Sam con su novia, ¿sabían que está saliendo con la famosa Krum? Será de locos —concluyó, algo decaída.

—Sí que tiene sus complicaciones tener una familia grande —comentó Henry, aunque no con intención de rebatir a Rose, como de costumbre —En mi caso, el problema es la familia que vive en el extranjero. Mi mamá quiere que vayamos a México… de nuevo.

—¿Y de qué te quejas? Al menos también tendrás fiestas —comentó Procyon.

—Sí, pero…

Henry se interrumpió, sin saber cómo explicarse. El asunto no era tan simple como que los husos horarios que atravesaba lo hicieran pedazos (cosa que en realidad, era cierta). No, mejor decir la verdad a medias. Al menos de momento.

—Mi tía Itzi no me hace mucho caso —reveló, haciendo una mueca —Está en prácticas, en la Secretaría de Magia de México. A duras penas le darán vacaciones.

—Menudas fiestas te esperan —ironizó Procyon.

—Al menos acuérdate de escribirnos —pidió Hally vagamente, pues iba leyendo un libro de tapas duras color marrón, al tiempo que Rose la llevaba de un brazo —Queremos saber que has sobrevivido al otro lado del mar.

—Qué graciosa, Hally.

Los cuatro amigos siguieron bromeando un poco con el tema de las fiestas, hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo. Sus amigos Hufflepuff venían de los sótanos y los de Slytherin, de las mazmorras. Antes de entrar al Gran Comedor, Paula y Ryo alcanzaron a los Gryffindor's.

—Buen día nos espera —saludó Ryo, emulando de forma bastante precisa el tono de sarcasmo de Rose —¿Están listos?

—Para cuando terminemos de desayunar, quizá —Procyon se encogió de hombros.

—No me dan nada de envidia —musitó Paula, rodando los ojos.

Aquella mañana, la mayoría de la Orden del Rayo cumpliría con el castigo que les había impuesto la profesora McGonagall por el incidente de los dementores. Paula, pese a sus palabras, en realidad estaba preocupada por lo que podría pasar en el cumplimiento de esa sanción, que tendría lugar en el Bosque Prohibido en compañía de los profesores Hagrid. La Ravenclaw había acordado con Sunny, Thomas, Bryan y Amy trabajar en la biblioteca duramente mientras los otros cumplían su castigo, pues así les podrían pasar la mayor parte de las tareas que tenían pendientes. Y es que los profesores Lovecratf, Lupin y Snape no se habían medido con sus respectivos castigos, consistentes en redacciones de temas que una exasperada Rose juraba que eran "torturas encubiertas".

—Claro que no te damos envidia —corroboró Ryo con un mohín —¡Gárgolas! No me imagino qué haremos en ese bosque.

—Nosotros tampoco, pero habrá qué resignarse —Hally cerró su libro, con lo que pudo leerse el título, _Mitos y Leyendas de la Antigua Inglaterra_ —¿Cómo has estado, Paula?

La aludida asintió con una ligera sonrisa. No comprendía la reciente manía de Hally de preguntarle eso, pero la agradecía. Demostraba que se preocupaba por ella.

—¡Hola! —saludó Thomas, mostrando su mejor sonrisa —¿Hoy tienen su día de campo?

—No fastidies —recriminó Danielle detrás de él —Sabes que vamos a un castigo.

—Lo siento, era un chiste.

—¿Cómo les va con las tareas? —les preguntó Walter a Paula y a Ryo.

—Logré terminar mis redacciones extras para Lovecratf ayer —Ryo se encogió de hombros —Nada del otro mundo, la verdad.

El resto de sus amigos castigados lo miraron con cierto resentimiento. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso el Ravenclaw, sabiendo que los demás estaban hasta el tope de deberes? En ocasiones, Ryo no sabía el efecto de algunas de sus frases.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Nos dan ganas de asesinarte —escupió Procyon por lo bajo.

—Nosotros batallamos para terminar las redacciones extras de Lupin —secundó Hally.

—Y ni qué decir de las de Snape —siguió Walter.

—En pocas palabras, ¡no presumas! —corearon sus amigos.

Ryo se quedó frío ante eso, para luego componer una mueca avergonzada.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

—Pobre, sí que te ha tocado un buen regaño —lo consoló Thomas —Para que te perdonen, deberías ayudarles en su día de campo.

—¿Y tú sigues con eso? —regañó Sunny —Ya tienen suficiente con todo lo que les obligaron a hacer como castigo, ¿no comprendes la gravedad del asunto?

—Bueno, intento eliminar un poco la tensión.

—Eres imposible —suspiró finalmente Rose —Vamos a desayunar, que nos espera una mañana muy larga llena de trabajos forzados.

—Hablas como si fueras una esclava —apuntó Hally.

Rose se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ligeramente, en tanto el pequeño grupo entraba al Gran Comedor, para luego dividirse e ir a su respectiva mesa.

&&&

—Muy bien, niños, ¿lo tienen todo?

Hally y el resto de sus amigos castigados asintieron ante la pregunta del profesor Hagrid. Él y su hija, vestidos de marrón y con botas de suela gruesa, les habían encargado el transporte de algunos costales, un par de palas, picos y cajas. No sabían para qué necesitarían todo eso, pero decidieron no preguntar. Además, el hecho de que fueran los profesores Hagrid quienes estarían al mando de aquel castigo no les parecía tan mal.

A lo largo del trimestre, Rubeus Hagrid había demostrado ser muy diestro en cuanto a manejo de criaturas se refería. Sus preferencias por seres monstruosos (como se reflejaba en el libro de texto de la materia) no era problema, en ocasiones incluso resultaba divertido… siempre que no te acercaras a él cuando trataba con cosas a las que no les hallabas pies ni cabeza. En cuanto a Val, sus clases eran muy entretenidas y siendo la mayoría del alumnado chicas, la profesora lograba un ambiente tranquilo y risueño en el que a los pocos varones que tomaban la materia no les incomodaba estar.

—No salgan del sendero, chicos. Sígannos en todo momento.

La indicación de Val no pudo llegar en mejor momento, pues comenzaban a adentrarse a una zona del Bosque Prohibido frondosa y en penumbras. La mujer, acomodándose mejor una mochila que le colgaba a la espalda, sacó su varita y la encendió. Los chicos tras ella y su padre la imitaron.

—¿A dónde vamos exactamente? —quiso saber Danielle, un tanto nerviosa.

—¡Ah, es cierto, no se los habíamos dicho! —recordó el profesor Hagrid —La profesora McGonagall nos preguntó a Valery y a mí si no teníamos alguna tarea pendiente, porque necesitaba imponerles un correctivo a unos muchachos, así que recordé que los corrales de los thestrals requerían reparaciones. Así que aquí nos tienen.

—¿Thestrals? —se sorprendió Ryo —¿Tienen thestrals aquí?

—Claro —respondió Val —Ellos tiran de los carruajes de Hogwarts, ¿no lo sabían?

Los jovencitos negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Y porqué no podemos verlos? —indagó Walter distraídamente.

—Sólo quienes han visto morir a alguien pueden verlos —sentenció Henry

—Exactamente —el profesor Hagrid asintió con la cabeza —Por eso se dice que traen mala suerte. Pero aquí tenemos la única manada doméstica de Reino Unido.

—Vamos, padre, que tú hiciste un buen trabajo con ellos —alabó Val.

—Gracias, hija. Bien, hemos llegado.

Se detuvieron en un claro al que llegaban unos cuantos rayos de luz, colados por entre el espeso ramaje de los árboles circundantes. Los corrales resultaron ser muy sencillos, de largos troncos de madera desprovistos de ramas, unidos entre sí por cuerdas muy gruesas. Según les fue explicando el profesor Hagrid, todo lo que tenían qué hacer era revisar las uniones, avisar si alguna estaba en mal estado y reforzarla con el material que habían llevado. Además, construirían un bebedero para los thestrals, pues la fuente de agua más cercana quedaba lejos y el profesor temía que les pasara algo.

—Padre, esas criaturas tienen el mejor sentido de orientación del mundo —se quejó Val al escuchar aquella preocupación —Siempre saben dónde está el sitio que necesita su usuario, además de que su velocidad es impresionante, ¿y temes que les hagan algo?

—Al menos los thestrals no se pierden como tú, Val —bromeó Hally.

Todos se echaron a reír.

Si bien era una sanción por mal comportamiento, los chicos disfrutaron la tarea. Estar al aire libre los hacía sentir bien, pese a que ya empezaba a refrescar el clima, y hacer actividades que no requirieran mucho uso de varita y libros les resultaba desafiante.

—¡Eh, puedo estar más tiempo que tú! —retó Procyon a Ryo, al inspeccionar ambos un punto de la cerca.

El Gryffindor se había trepado a lo más alto, caminado sobre la cerca. Tenía muy buen equilibrio, aunque se tambaleaba de vez en cuando. Walter miraba aquello con reproche, pero se sorprendió cuando Ryo secundó a Procyon con su jueguito.

—¡Bájense de ahí! —ordenó Walter, molesto.

—Vamos, ¡es divertido! —renegó Ryo —¡Sube tú también, Walter!

—Ni loco.

—Oigan, ¿puedo hacerlo yo también? —quiso saber Rose, que había llegado hasta allí cargando con un balde lleno de una sustancia viscosa y amarillenta (era lo que usaban para reforzar las uniones de la cerca).

—¿Estás loca? —le soltó Walter.

—¡Claro, sube! —invitaron Procyon y Ryo.

Walter se asombró al ver a Rose alcanzar a sus amigos con increíble agilidad, a pesar de usar una falda larga a cuadros azules y amarillos.

—¿Ahora qué están haciendo? —intervino Henry —Casi es hora de almorzar y…

—Diles que bajen —pidió Walter, esperanzado.

Henry era básicamente racional. Seguramente podría…

—¡Eh, Henry! ¿Podrías medirnos el tiempo, para saber quién dura más?

—Bien, Ryo, espera un segundo.

Walter se quedó boquiabierto con eso.

—Ahora sí se acaba el mundo —musitó, derrotado.

—¡Ustedes tres, dejen eso ahora mismo!

Henry, que miraba su reloj, se sobresaltó un poco, pero nada comparado con Ryo, Procyon y Rose, que casi se caen. Vieron cómo Hally, con el ceño fruncido y con unas tablas en los brazos, negaba con la cabeza.

—Tenemos mucho quehacer, ¡pueden jugar después! —les reprochó la chica.

—Mi salvadora —susurró Walter.

—¿Y tú porqué les sigues la corriente? —quiso saber Hally, dirigiéndose a Henry.

—Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles —se defendió Henry con indiferencia.

—Son un montón de locos —masculló Hally antes de marcharse.

De repente, se hizo el silencio. Los que se habían quedado ahí se miraron unos a otros, hasta que soltaron una carcajada.

Hacía mucho que no se divertían tanto. Habían pasado tanto rato preocupándose por la escuela, su proyecto y las noticias del exterior, que simplemente les sorprendió comportarse como lo que aún eran: unos niños. Al reanudar su labor, notaron que no eran los únicos, dado que pronto oyeron a Hally tararear al ayudar a Val con el bebedero nuevo. Incluso llevaba con los pies el ritmo de una melodía que nadie identificó excepto Walter, que dijo que era de un grupo muggle. Rose y Danielle poco después hicieron lo mismo, con una canción de Las Musas de Blair, lo que animó a sus amigos a aplaudir y pedir una función. Las chicas, riéndose, les ordenaron que dejaran de burlarse.

—¡Hora de almorzar! —llamó Val de repente.

Al final sí tuvieron el día de campo que tanto mencionó Thomas. Sentados sobre un gran mantel a rayas, los muchachos y los profesores compartieron algo ligero de comer, ya que aún no terminaban. Mientras los jóvenes charlaban, Val se acercó a su padre.

—¿No son un encanto? —comentó, sonriente.

—Algunos me recuerdan a sus padres —reconoció el profesor Hagrid —Pero en general son buenos chicos. ¿Sabías que siempre están muy atentos en mis clases?

—Los que cursan mi materia son iguales. Me pregunto porqué la profesora McGonagall insistió tanto en castigarlos…

El profesor Hagrid se encogió de hombros.

Después de tres horas más, los chicos estaban algo sucios, pero satisfechos. Habían concluido el castigo en un día, lo cual dejó muy entusiasmado al profesor Hagrid, diciendo que a él el trabajo le habría llevado una semana entera. Regresaron al castillo con el ánimo alegre, comentando sin parar los sucesos del día. Al entrar al vestíbulo, muchos los miraron con las cejas arqueadas.

—No es justo, ¿tan bien se la pasaron? —se sorprendió Thomas a la hora de comer, cuando Danielle y Walter les contaron todo a él y Sunny en la mesa de Slytherin.

—Sí, en realidad, fue interesante —reconoció Danielle.

—En ese caso, quisiera estar castigado —refunfuñó el pelirrojo anaranjado.

—No digas tonterías —riñó Sunny.

—Es que lo de ellos fue mejor que lo nuestro, ¡encerrados en la biblioteca!

—Prometimos hacerlo para ayudarles, ¿te acuerdas?

Thomas asintió de mala gana, para terminar de comer poco después y marcharse sin esperar a nadie. Sus amigos de casa vieron aquello con inquietud.

—¿Le ha pasado algo más? —quiso saber Danielle.

Desde el encuentro con los dementores, Thomas había tenido que tolerar todo tipo de burlas debido a su desmayo. Por su carácter, el chico había sobrellevado el asunto con humor, incluso había hecho bromas al respecto. Sin embargo, algo en él no era igual que antes. Walter les había contado que Thomas se quedaba despierto hasta tarde, leyendo sin parar, para acabar yendo a clases a toda carrera y sin desayunar siquiera. Y ahí estaba otro punto de preocupación, que casi no comiera. Asaltaba las provisiones de dulces de Rose y Henry, pero en el Gran Comedor ya no se llenaba el plato.

—En la biblioteca estuvo como siempre —Sunny negó con la cabeza —Parloteando y buscando libros raros. Quiere convencernos…

—¿Convencernos? —inquirió Walter.

—Sí. Quiere que creamos algo que no es. ¿Entienden lo que quiero decir?

Los otros dos asintieron, centrándose nuevamente en su comida.

&&&

Thomas sacó de su bolsillo un caramelo muggle de café, lo desenvolvió, se lo metió a la boca y caminó a paso lento. Había estado en la biblioteca toda la mañana, pero solamente haciendo tareas y buscándoles información a sus amigos castigados. Ahora quería ir allí para hallar algún libro interesante y entretenerse con él un rato.

—¡Tú, grandísimo mentiroso!

Thomas arqueó una ceja, pues había reconocido la voz, pero le extrañaba la frase. Se detuvo, dio media vuelta y se encontró con que Procyon corría hacia él.

—¿Y eso a qué viene? —quiso saber el pelirrojo anaranjado.

—¡Lo prometiste! —soltó Procyon en cuanto estuvieron separados por un par de pasos, uno frente al otro —Cuando saliste de la enfermería, ¡dijiste que se los contarías!

—¿Hay alguna prisa?

La apatía con la que hablaba Thomas era devastadora. De pronto, Procyon no tenía ganas de seguir con sus reclamos, sino de animar a su amigo a dejar atrás sus miedos.

—Bueno, quizá no, pero creo que te haría bien —respondió el moreno finalmente, lo que consiguió producir una mueca de desconcierto en Thomas —Además, dejarían de preocuparse tanto por ti, ¿te has dado cuenta de las caras que ponen los demás en estos días, al menos cuando te ven? Y yo no puedo decirles nada porque lo prometí.

—No es justo, ¿eh? —aventuró Thomas.

—No, para nada.

Thomas lo pensó un momento. Si razonaba aquello desde el punto de vista de Procyon, tenía sentido. El único inconveniente estaba en la posible reacción del resto de sus amigos, porque Procyon se lo había tomado inusualmente bien. Suspiró.

—Bien, bien. Nos vemos en la escalinata de piedra. Ve a acabarte la comida.

—¿Cómo sabes que dejé el plato a medias?

—Te conozco, amigo mío. Eres muy impulsivo en este tipo de cosas.

Procyon le dedicó una sonrisa irónica antes de asentir e irse por donde había venido.

&&&

—¿Y dices que pidió reunirnos aquí porque…?

—Rose, es algo importante, así que cállate.

La pelirroja arqueó una ceja, entre frustrada y meditabunda. Procyon no solía ser brusco, al menos no con las chicas. Que se comportara así solamente significaba que el tema a tratar le ponía los nervios de punta.

Los que habían cumplido castigo ese día estaban literalmente exhaustos, pero antes de retirarse a hacer tareas y descansar, accedieron a la petición de Thomas, hecha a través de Procyon. El joven Black insistió tanto que no pudieron negarse.

—¿Creen que por fin vaya a contarnos qué le pasa? —inquirió Sunny de golpe, rompiendo el incómodo silencio en el que estaban sumidos.

—Eso espero —Ryo se encogió de hombros, no muy convencido.

—Ahí viene —indicó Bryan.

Thomas bajaba la escalinata de piedra con aspecto meditabundo, cosa que sus amigos tomaron como presagio de malas noticias.

—Hola —saludó el pelirrojo anaranjado, sin mucho ánimo —No sé, pero tengo la impresión de que últimamente, se preocupan demasiado.

Los demás, a excepción de Procyon, lo miraron con asombro.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó Thomas, sentándose en un escalón —No fue mi intención.

—Pues sí que lo demuestras bastante bien —ironizó Henry entonces.

—Te hace daño ser amigo de Rose —le hizo notar Thomas con una vaga sonrisa —Aunque yo también soy su amigo, así que no puedo quejarme.

—Si no te molesta, Thomas, ¿podrías ir al grano? —pidió Amy amablemente.

El aludido asintió, tomando aire.

—Cuando era pequeño, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué eran todas esas cosas raras que me pasaban. Lo cual, siendo muggle, era normal. A mis hermanos no les importaba jugar conmigo; es más, lo encontraban divertido, porque a veces hacía levitar las muñecas de mis hermanas o los cochecitos de Scott. ¡Ah! Y no hay que olvidar a Jeremy.

En ese punto, varios de los chicos dieron un respingo. ¿No se suponía que el segundo nombre de Thomas era Jeremy? Aunque poniéndose a recordar, su amigo no parecía muy feliz la primera y única vez que les mencionó ese dato.

—Jeremy era mi mejor amigo —Thomas sonrió con triste nostalgia —Lo conocí en la escuela muggle y nos caímos bien de inmediato. Él no se me acercó porque mis padres fueran famosos, aunque se emocionó mucho cuando los conoció —dejó escapar una breve risa, para después ponerse serio —Estábamos juntos cada vez que podíamos y cuando se empezó a dar cuenta de las cosas increíbles que me pasaban, no salió huyendo. Le parecían geniales y como a mis hermanos, le causaba risa que una pelota botara sola o que un muñeco cambiara de color. Pero un día…

Thomas suspiró y sus amigos notaron que su semblante era más triste que nunca.

—Teníamos ocho años. Fuimos al parque, a jugar fútbol. La madre de Jeremy nos acompañó, incluso nos compró helados antes de llegar. Ella se sentó en una banca a leer y nosotros nos fuimos por ahí. Jeremy… insistió en que hiciera que la pelota se moviera sola, era su truco favorito. Le dije que no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, pero aún así lo intenté. Creo que me esforcé demasiado, porque la pelota salió zumbando frente a la madre de Jeremy, hacia la calle. Y justo cuando la señora regresaba la vista a su libro, Jeremy pasó frente a ella, tras la pelota.

Procyon, apretando los puños, se dio cuenta del trabajo que le costaba a Thomas contar todo eso. Así que se acercó a él y le posó una mano en el hombro.

—Sí, sí —Thomas le hizo una mueca a su amigo —En fin… Fui tras Jeremy, gritándole para que se detuviera. Y al levantar una mano para sujetarlo, no sé… Mi magia debió empujarlo, porque lo siguiente que vi fue a mi amigo a mitad de la calle, recogiendo la pelota, y luego… Luego un camión. Uno grande, rojo, golpeando a Jeremy porque el chofer no pudo frenar. Fue horrible.

Los otros veían a Thomas con una mezcla de comprensión y espanto. Ahora les quedaba más que clara la renuencia del chico a no hablar al respecto. Presenciar algo así, cuando se era tan pequeño, debió ser espantoso.

—Corrí a verlo —recordó Thomas con los labios apretados —Lo moví un poco, le pedía que me dijera algo… Fue cuando abrió los ojos y me miró. Y yo… empecé a ver lo que él estaba recordando. Eso de que ves pasar tu vida ante tus ojos cuando mueres, déjenme decirles que es cierto. Al menos con Jeremy lo fue.

Thomas se pasó una mano por la cabeza, despeinándose. El gesto le impidió notar las miradas de extrañeza y melancolía que intercambiaban sus amigos.

—Obviamente me asusté, porque me puse a gritar —prosiguió el pelirrojo anaranjado —La madre de Jeremy llegó entonces, me empujó y creo que fui a dar contra el camión, porque sentí un golpe en la cabeza y me desmayé. Desperté en casa, en mi habitación, con mi hermana Sydney cuidándome. Cuando desperté, Sydney me pidió que me quedara en cama un rato, que iba a llamar a mis padres, pero cuando le pregunté por Jeremy y vi su cara… Entonces supe que había muerto.

»Me sentí muy triste. Y culpable, para qué negarlo. Después de todo, ser raro al final sí tuvo algo de malo. Les dije a mis hermanos que quería ir al funeral de Jeremy a disculparme, pero Sydney y Skye no quisieron oír de eso. Scott me llevó, a condición de no pedir perdón. "Fue un accidente, nadie está enojado contigo", aseguraba. Qué equivocada estaba.

—¿Te… te culparon? —preguntó tímidamente Amy.

Thomas vio a su castaña amiga y le dedicó una irónica sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —contestó, decaído —En cuanto me vio llegar al funeral, la madre de Jeremy nos corrió a Scott y a mí, gritando que yo había matado a su hijo. Scott me sorprendió en ese momento, porque pocas veces se enoja y comenzó a gritar también, regañando a la señora por decirle algo semejante a un niño. Creo que la señora incluso habría golpeado a Scott si su marido no hubiera intervenido. Él fue más amable, nos pidió retirarnos y se excusó en nombre de su mujer. Pero cuando nos íbamos, todo el mundo me miraba. Y podría jurar que la mayoría pensaba como la madre de Jeremy.

El chico se encogió de hombros, como queriendo restarle importancia a lo recién dicho.

—Tardé mucho en recuperarme de eso —confesó, tratando de sonreír —No sabía por qué había visto todo eso de Jeremy, así que me puse a investigar. Como tengo buena memoria, eso me ayudaba en clases. Pero a mis hermanos no les gustaba que sólo fuera a la escuela, leyera, comiera y durmiera. Ya no jugaba con ellos ni salía de la casa. Y mis padres, en aquel tiempo muy ocupados con el inicio de sus carreras, apenas si se daban cuenta del cambio. Pero fueron corriendo a la escuela cuando los llamaron para avisarles que iba camino al hospital.

—¿Al hospital? —se extrañó Rose, haciendo una mueca.

Iba a decir más, pero Procyon la calló con un gesto. Eso le hizo pensar a más de uno que Procyon estaba al tanto de esa historia, porque a medida que escuchaba no se sorprendía, sino que lucía más y más indignado.

—Resulta que algunos niños, seguramente porque lo oyeron de sus padres, también comenzaron a culparme por lo de Jeremy —explicó Thomas sin mucho ánimo —Lo curioso es que ninguno era su amigo más que yo. Un recreo se les pasó la mano y me lanzaron de todo, con lo que una piedra me dio en un ojo y una pelota de béisbol me rompió un dedo. Y duele, créanme.

»No fue nada grave, así que solamente pasé una noche en el hospital. Pero mis padres comenzaron a pensar que algo pasaba, más con lo que mis hermanos les habían contado días atrás, así que me llevaron con un psicólogo…

—¿Un qué? —se sorprendió Rose.

—Es… como un sanador del pensamiento —resumió Thomas con una sonrisa, sacando la lengua y señalándose la sien con un dedo, dejando a Rose con una expresión de total desconcierto —Querían saber qué andaba mal conmigo, pero no hablé con el psicólogo de nada que no fueran libros y películas. El psicólogo creyó que mis padres no me prestaban atención, y ellos dejaron de llevarme. Pero mis hermanos se imaginaban por dónde iba el asunto y finalmente, decidieron contarles a mis padres las locuras que me ocurrían.

»Fue muy divertido, porque mis padres no se lo creyeron hasta que Skye me hizo enfadar frente a ellos y la volví pelirroja. Ellos no sabían qué hacer, andaban de un lado para otro, murmurando incoherencias, hasta que de pronto, mi padre recordó a un hombre que lo había visitado semanas atrás. Se vestía muy raro y quería hablarle de mí, pero como estaba ocupado, solamente le pidió alguna forma de comunicarse con él y el tipo le dio una tarjetita con un número telefónico. Así que decidió llamarlo. Resultó ser un tipo del Ministerio, de los encargados de vigilar la magia en menores de edad, y había ido a ver a mi padre por el incidente con Jeremy. Querían llevarme a San Mungo porque creían que sin querer, había practicado Legeremancia.

—¿_Legeremancia_? —soltó Paula, incrédula —Bueno, eso explicaría lo que viste cuando murió tu amigo… —reflexionó —¡Pero fue accidental! —exclamó con indignación —¿Iban a llevarte al hospital mágico porque creían que eras peligroso?

—No tengo idea y en ese momento ni siquiera sabía de qué estaba hablando ese tipo —Thomas se encogió de hombros —Simplemente puse atención cuando dijo que era mago y eso sí que causó una revolución con mis hermanos. Se quejaban de no ser magos también, pero al mismo tiempo, se imaginaban toda clase de bromas. Así son ellos —rió brevemente —Me apoyaron mucho. Insistieron en ir conmigo a San Mungo, ya que mis padres no podían hacerlo, y una vez allí, no paraban de moverse, preguntando por todo y riéndose con algunas tonterías que se les ocurrían.

»Allí tampoco hablé con los sanadores. Me hacían las mismas preguntas que el psicólogo y como él, comenzaron a creer que quería llamar la atención de mis padres. Mis hermanos alcanzaron a oír eso y no solamente Scott se enfadó, sino que Sydney y Skye también se pusieron como locas. La gente normal no lo entiende, pero no por ser actores y ausentarse tanto, mis padres eran desobligados. Siempre estaban al pendiente de nosotros. Así que Sydney me cargó, Skye y Scott le dieron patadas en la espinilla a los sanadores y me sacaron de San Mungo. ¡Quisiera ver las caras de esos sanadores si ahora mis hermanos y yo volviéramos allí!

Con ese pensamiento, Thomas pudo reírse un rato, lo que sus amigos sinceramente agradecían. Ya no soportaban verlo con aspecto desolado.

—Después de eso, mis padres se tomaron un descanso en el trabajo para pasar tiempo conmigo. Les dije que no hacía falta, pero mi madre soltó que eso lo decidían ellos. Así que toda la familia se fue a un crucero, ¿pueden creerlo? Recorrimos el Mediterráneo y mis hermanos fueron el terror de los pasajeros —el pelirrojo rió de nuevo —Aunque no le mencioné a nadie lo que vi sobre Jeremy, sí me atreví a contar que había sido mi culpa, por mi magia. Y ellos alegaron que había sido un accidente y que cuando viniera a la escuela de los magos, aprendería a usar la magia sin lastimar a nadie. Así visto, suena como una paradoja, pero mis padres me dejaron claro que no creían que fuera mi culpa. Jeremy tuvo un accidente y murió, así de sencillo.

Thomas dejó escapar un suspiro, pero sus amigos inmediatamente supieron que seguía creyendo que el incidente de su difunto amigo era su responsabilidad. No podían decirle lo contrario o tratar de consolarlo, porque ya lo había escuchado hasta el cansancio.

—Así que no se preocupen más —dijo repentinamente Thomas, observando a todos con aire de sabelotodo y sonriendo ampliamente —Ya lo tengo superado. El problema es que los dementores me lo recordaron de mala manera, es todo.

—Como digas —Sunny se encogió de hombros, denotando algo de sarcasmo en su voz —Aunque si de verdad lo tenías superado, no te hubieras puesto tan mal.

—Mira quién habla, la que se cayó de la escoba —Thomas le devolvió el golpe.

—¿Qué dijiste? —reclamó Sunny con el ceño fruncido, algo avergonzada de que su amigo sacara el tema a colación —¿Te burlarás de mí por eso?

—Ah, no, solamente me estoy defendiendo. Tú empezaste.

—¡No puedo creerlo, eres imposible!

Sunny se acercó para darle un coscorrón a Thomas, quien no pudo esquivarlo y soltó una queja. Parecía ser que, en forma algo imprevista, el ambiente entre los doce amigos estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

—No lo trates así —le pidió Amy a Sunny con cierta preocupación.

—Lo trato como se merece —alegó la Slytherin castaña, haciendo una mueca.

—Confiesa, solamente querías desquitarte conmigo —alegó Thomas.

—¿De qué, de lo del partido? —se extrañó Sunny —¡Claro que no! Eso sería estúpido. Y suficiente tuve con aguantar a Snape preguntándome de qué me había acordado.

—¿De qué te acordaste, por cierto? —quiso saber Walter.

—Ah, no, si no le dije a Snape, menos a ustedes —masculló Sunny, cruzándose de brazos —Ya quiero que sean las fiestas, ¡tengo permiso para pasarlas con Will! Así veré a los niños y platicaré con él largo y tendido.

La frase de Sunny fue la pauta para cambiar definitivamente de tema, en tanto dejaban la escalinata de piedra para entrar al castillo. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, ofreciendo un espectáculo de rosas y anaranjados que parecían sacados de un sueño. Thomas se quedó atrás un momento, observando el panorama.

Se sentía mejor tras haber contado aquella historia de manera coherente. Cuando al salir de la enfermería tras el incidente con los dementores, Procyon prácticamente lo había obligado a hablar, con lo que apenas pudo controlar algunas lágrimas. El recuerdo de Jeremy aún le dolía y más con los recuerdos de su fallecido amigo rondándole por la cabeza. Era increíble que al morir, lo que más confortara a Jeremy eran los recuerdos con él y no los de su familia rica, que le daba todo lo que quería.

—Supongo que soy buena persona después de todo —murmuró, ladeando la cabeza y asegurando —A Jeremy le habría gustado esto.

—¡Eh, tú! —Procyon había vuelto sobre sus pasos, quedándose a dos escalones de distancia —¿Qué pasa? —inquirió.

—Nada, nada —Thomas se encogió de hombros —Irás a terminar tus tareas, ¿no? Se hace tarde y después mañana no podrás desayunar —canturreó lo último en broma.

—Mira quién habla —masculló Procyon con fingido enfado.

Los dos amigos se echaron a reír y subieron la escalinata. Thomas sonrió al quedarse de nuevo atrás apenas por un par de pasos, contemplando las espaldas de sus amigos. Ninguno había hecho un comentario negativo al respecto, sino que se habían dedicado a escuchar y mostrarle una silenciosa solidaridad.

Sí, aunque ninguno se lo hubiera dicho, Thomas sabía que contaba con cada uno de sus amigos. No tendría que cargar con su dolor en soledad nunca más.

&&&

_28 de Febrero de 2009. 4:25 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_Hola, gente maravillosa. Espero que les haya gustado el presente capi de _PGMM_. Oh, si les contara las cosas que pasé para terminarlo…_

_Poniendo el castigo de McGonagall, que fue ir a arreglarle su casita a los thestrals… Por fortuna ninguno de los chicos los ve, porque en caso contrario, había dado pauta a muchas explicaciones. Val no entiende porqué McGonagall castigó a los niños, pues los encuentra adorables (Val, no eres la única). Y eso sirvió para que por un rato, todos recordemos que los miembros de la Orden del Rayo aún son escuincles, a pesar de estar casi entrados en la pubertad. ¿Alguna otra persona cree, como yo, que la palabra _pubertad_ suena medio rara?_

_Por otro lado… N__o sé, lo de escribir traumas no es lo mío, aunque me gusta un poco de drama de vez en cuando. Sé que nadie en esta vida es perfecto y por eso quise mostrar el lado triste y sombrío de Thomas, un personaje que ha caído bien a varios(as) fan's. Si lo sabré yo, que con el capi anterior, querían enterarse de qué le pasaba al pelirrojo anaranjado. Y pues bien, aquí está. Las frases que escuchaba con los dementores eran casi todas de la madre de su amigo muerto. ¡Qué cruel! Si quieren mi opinión, nadie debería decirle eso a un niño, sin importar la edad que tenga. En el fic, a Thomas le dijeron eso con ocho añitos (ya me imagino lo tierno que sería entonces, pero eso no viene al caso) y Scott, que iba con él, se enojó con toda la razón del mundo. Y luego él y Skye dándoles patadas a los sanadores, ¡esos trillizos Elliott son lo máximo!_

_Bueno, ya, regresando al tema central… Thomas ha confiado en sus amigos, aunque Procyon parecía saberse la historia desde antes. Hay una mención de que nuestro pequeño Black lo obligó a sacar todo en cuanto salió de la enfermería, así que no digan que no lo aclaro. Si no puse esa conversación fue porque hubiera sido repetir gran parte de lo que revelé en este capi. Así de simple._

_Y una preguntita que seguramente a pocos les pasa por la cabeza, ¿porqué cuando se encontró con los dementores, Thomas alegaba que no había sido él? Otro detalle simple: Thomas se siente culpable por la muerte de Jeremy, pero a la vez quiere convencerse, de alguna forma, que no tuvo nada qué ver, tal como le dicen sus padres y sus hermanos. Complicado, ¿no? Pero pongámonos en su lugar: la culpa no siempre sigue la lógica de la mayoría, sino la propia, así que el pobre chico no sabe qué creer._

_En fin, basta de palabrería mía. No hubo propuesta para el siguiente _Arcano_, y es una lástima, porque febrero ha terminado hoy y _Los Enamorados_ apenas quedaban para el mes del amor (que estoy en huelga con eso y prefiero decir que es el mes de la amistad, jajaja). Pero eso ya se arreglará. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._


	20. Ilusiones

_**

* * *

**_

A Luigi, que era fan de Harry Potter tanto como yo. Disfruta esto desde el más allá, angelito.

* * *

**Veinte: Ilusiones.**

_15 de diciembre de 2019_

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Bloomsbury, departamento de la familia Bluepool._

—Muchísimas gracias por haberla traído, profesor.

William Bluepool no podía evitar sentir cierto recelo en presencia de Severus Snape, por mucho que Sunny le hubiera dicho que, en cierta forma, era buena persona. La niña prácticamente le había rogado a su tutor para que la dejara pasar las vacaciones con su hermano, cosa que todavía se preguntaba cómo había conseguido. El departamento, aparte de modesto, estaba en una zona muggle transitada y poco confiable desde el punto de vista mágico.

—¿Está todo tal como me dijo? —inquirió sombríamente el profesor Snape.

William asintió, reprimiendo a duras penas una mueca de hartazgo.

—En ese caso, nos veremos en Hogwarts —le indicó a Sunny, dedicándole una mirada de soslayo que ella correspondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Acto seguido, el profesor se dirigió a las escaleras y se marchó. William dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver eso.

—Creí que tendría que invitarlo a pasar —masculló el rubio, encontrándose con una ceja alzada de Sunny —Admítelo, no soy de su agrado —se defendió.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Sunny volvió a encogerse de hombros en tanto William cargaba con la maleta de su hermana —¡Qué bonita! —exclamó al ver la sala.

—Me alegra que te guste. Cuando Gina y su amiga Mindy se pusieron a redecorar el mes pasado, temí que no se viera muy bien.

—Pues es muy bonito. Y me gusta que tenga verde.

—Bueno, aceptaba el rojo aquí o en el dormitorio.

Sunny lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, lo que provocó que William soltara una carcajada.

—Era broma. Nuestro dormitorio tiene detalles en azul. En donde dormirás tú, la habitación de invitados, sí hay algo de rojo, pero no es mucho.

La castaña no le dio importancia a ese comentario. Se dedicó a observar los detalles, como los sillones de un tono verde musgo, la alfombra de color crema y la mesa de centro, de cristal con base de madera. Algunas fotografías (debían ser muggles, pues no se movían) le describían algunos momentos de William con Gina y los niños, incluyendo uno al que ella le hubiera gustado asistir: la boda de su hermano.

—Mis suegros —indicó William, señalando una foto donde él y Gina salían con George y Alicia Weasley —Supongo que has oído de ellos por tu amiga Rose.

—Sí, un poco. Sus tíos gemelos son los dueños de Sortilegios Weasley, ¿no?

—Exacto. El padre de Gina se hace cargo de la sucursal de Irlanda del Norte.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Gina? ¿Y los niños?

William ladeó la cabeza, extrañamente pensativo, para luego sonreír levemente e invitarla con un gesto de mano a que lo siguiera. Caminaron por un pasillo hasta el fondo, donde una puerta a la izquierda estaba entreabierta. William la empujó con suavidad y volviéndose hacia su hermana, se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio. Luego ambos entraron.

La habitación de los pequeños Bluepool estaba decorada en blanco y azul pastel. Las cunas se habían colocado una frente a otra, junto a dos ventanas que Sunny supuso que serían mágicas, porque mostraban un sol radiante y en la sala había visto que estaba nublado. Uno de los bebés tenía mantas azules y el otro, verdes. Por cierto, el que tenía mantas verdes andaba agitando los puñitos en alto, como reclamando atención.

—Vince, ¿despertaste ya, bribón? —William se acercó a cargar al gemelo despierto, seguido de cerca por Sunny —Mira quién vino a visitarnos —siguió el rubio, mirando a la castaña —Anda, Sunny, ¿no quieres sostenerlo?

Antes de obtener respuesta, William le pasó al bebé con sumo cuidado, lo que por poco hizo que Sunny pegara un brinco. No obstante, la castaña se sintió extrañamente alegre al contemplar la carita de su sobrino, quien no dejaba de mirarla y sonreírle, estirando las manitas para intentar tocarla. La chica sintió un nudo en la garganta, como si fuera a ponerse a llorar.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó William, luego de asegurarse que Brad todavía durmiera.

—No sé —reconoció Sunny, con una sonrisa temblorosa —Es… tan pequeñito y tan bonito… —susurró, moviendo un poco a Vince, quien soltó una risita.

—Cierto. Te hace pensar en muchas cosas. Po cierto, ¿te había mencionado que Brad tiene el lunar de nuestra madre en el mismo hombro que tú?

—¿En serio? —Sunny se sorprendió.

—En serio. Y Vince lo tiene en el mismo hombro que yo.

Sunny sonrió, imaginándose el famoso lunar de estrella de seis puntas en los bebés. Vince la veía con una pequeña sonrisa, queriendo alcanzarle las mejillas con sus deditos.

—¿Y Gina? —volvió a preguntar, sin dejar de mirar a su sobrino.

William hizo una ligera mueca, sin dirigirle la vista a la castaña.

—No tarda —fue todo lo que contestó, echándole otro vistazo a Brad —Ven, la esperaremos en la sala. Además, tenemos que hablarte de algunas cosas.

Al oír eso, Sunny frunció el ceño, lo que causó que Vince dejara de sonreírle.

—¿De qué vamos a hablar? —quiso saber, meciendo a Vince.

—De seguridad —William se encogió de hombros, caminando hacia la puerta para abrírsela a su hermana —Como si con Snape no tuviera suficiente… —masculló de pronto.

Ya en la sala, Sunny presintió que el asunto era un poco más serio de lo que su hermano quería aparentar. El rubio no dejaba de mirar nerviosamente a su alrededor mientras llevaba su maleta a la habitación de invitados. Era como si esperara que pasara algo. Además, Gina tardó todavía otra hora en llegar al departamento mediante aparición.

—¡Hola! —saludó la pelirroja, sonriendo suavemente. Cargaba bolsas en ambas manos.

—Ah, hola —respondió Sunny débilmente, pues había logrado que Vince se durmiera otra vez.

—¡Llegaste, Sunny! —Gina le dedicó una sonrisa un poco más amplia, al tiempo que depositaba las bolsas en uno de los sillones —Me alegra mucho. Fui de compras porque en Navidad iremos a La Madriguera, ¿sabes? ¡Todos los Weasley reunidos, como cada año!

—¿La Madriguera? —Sunny se imaginó la cara de Rose al verla allí y sonrió ligeramente.

—Exacto. Casi no he podido salir, así que aprovecharemos para pasear un poco con los niños, ¿cierto, William? —el aludido asintió con la cabeza distraídamente —Y no hay que perderse el sermón que tía Fleur le echará a Frank por casarse así. ¡Será genial!

—Gina, ¿lograste comprar todo? —preguntó William entonces.

—¡Ah, sí! Lo dejaré en nuestro dormitorio —la pelirroja le dirigió una breve mirada a Sunny antes de volverse al chico —Lleva a Vince a su cuna y después puedes comenzar.

William asintió y todo aquello se hizo en menos de dos minutos. Sunny, que se sentía con los brazos extrañamente vacíos sin su sobrino, se preguntó qué se traerían entre manos su hermano y su cuñada. El rubio había dicho algo de _seguridad_, ¿pero a qué se refería?

—Muy bien, ahí vamos —musitó William cuando él y Gina estuvieron sentados frente a Sunny, uno junto al otro —Debo decirte que fue muy difícil conseguir que vinieras a pasar las vacaciones aquí, hermanita. Snape no quería ni oír del asunto. Prácticamente tuve que rogarle.

—No me sorprende —masculló la castaña con cierto sarcasmo.

—Al final, Gina y yo acordamos que, como de todas formas íbamos a implantar protecciones mágicas en el departamento, que podíamos empezar en estas fechas

—¿Protecciones mágicas?

El matrimonio Bluepool se miró por un instante con seriedad antes que Gina suspirara.

—Las cosas no van bien —reconoció William —Aunque Reino Unido sigue relativamente en paz, el ataque de junio con dementores es preocupante. Si la situación en Europa continental sigue como hasta ahora, tememos que el país entre en guerra.

A Sunny no le sorprendía escuchar eso. Más o menos había llegado a la misma conclusión al discutir las noticias de _El Profeta_ con sus amigos. Y con la remesa de alumnos de primero que había entrado en septiembre, era evidente que el continente ya no era considerado seguro. Hizo una mueca irónica al recordar que cuando quiso preguntar al respecto, Snape simplemente se había quedado callado, sin ningún signo de querer saciar su curiosidad.

—Por suerte, William es excelente en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —alabó Gina, lo que causó en su marido un gesto de indiferencia —Los hechizos de ocultación son sencillos, pero preparamos algo extra para complacer al profesor Snape —Gina hizo una mueca de disgusto a la mención del tutor de su cuñada —Ahora este lugar está bajo un _Fidelio_.

—¿Un qué? —soltó Sunny, confusa.

—Es un hechizo sumamente complicado —procedió a explicar William —Consiste en ocultar algo mágicamente en la mente de alguien. Lo que sea que se esconda de esa forma, no se puede hallar. Generalmente se usa para proteger sitios de gente no deseada. Este departamento, por ejemplo —hizo un gesto de mano para abarcar su entorno —Ahora nadie puede encontrar este lugar, a menos que yo le haya dado la dirección, pues soy el _Guardián Secreto_.

—¿El Guardián Secreto?

—Así es. El departamento está escondido en mi cabeza mediante el encantamiento Fidelio. Si yo no digo dónde está, nadie puede hallarlo.

—Pero entonces… Snape…

—El profesor Snape sugirió usar el Fidelio —apuntó Gina —Aunque debo decir que lo hizo de muy mala gana. Como si se acordara de pronto que William era capaz de hacerlo.

A la vez, el nombrado y la castaña presente rodaron los ojos con impaciencia.

—Así es él —admitió Sunny, muy a su pesar —Entonces, ¿ahora puedo venir cuando quiera?

—Ésa es la idea, aunque Snape no esté muy de acuerdo —William asintió con la cabeza.

Sunny sonrió poco a poco con verdadero deleite, como pocas veces. William la imitó al cabo de unos segundos y entonces Gina contempló con sus propios ojos lo que solamente Thomas Elliott había vislumbrado en alguna ocasión.

Ambos hermanos sonreían de manera idéntica.

—Qué familia tan guapa —bromeó la pelirroja en ese instante, granjeándose miradas incrédulas de los otros dos —Seguro mis niños serán asediados por las chicas con semejante herencia.

Y soltando una carcajada, logró que William y Sunny la vieran como si estuviera loca.

* * *

_15 de diciembre de 2019._

_Manhattan, Nueva York._

_Little__ Central Park, Central Park._

La ciudad de Nueva York es una de las más famosas y grandes del mundo. Centro de finanzas, espectáculos y glamour, parece ser una metrópoli que lo tiene todo. Incluso para los magos.

En un rincón muy aislado de Central Park, los magos estadounidenses habían instalado lo que llamaban _Little Central Park_. Tenía todo lo que el parque muggle podía ofrecer, con algunos agregados mágicos que lo hacían más interesante.

En época de Navidad, lo más concurrido de Little Central Park era la pista de hielo y las tiendas a su alrededor. La pista, creada con un pequeño lago como base, rebosaba de personas sonrientes que patinaban con gusto, aunque no siempre con gracia. Y a pocos les incomodaba darse de bruces contra el suelo, de lo contentos que estaban.

—¿Quieres venir de una buena vez? Anda, no es tan difícil.

Frida Malfoy miró a su marido con el ceño fruncido. Ambos planearon esa excursión a Nueva York con sus hijos y Danielle desde hacía semanas y ahora Patrick no quería acercarse a la pista.

—Quizá para ti —renegó suavemente Patrick, cuidando a sus gemelos, que descansaban de lo más tranquilos en una doble carriola muggle —¿Porqué me trajiste?

—Oh, vamos, ¿no me digas que no quieres aprender?

—Francamente no.

La pelirroja dejó caer la cabeza con resignación.

—¿Es por las caídas? —se atrevió a preguntar —No te preocupes, hay un encantamiento especial para que el hielo no te haga daño.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces?

Patrick hizo una mueca.

—Vamos, Pat, ¡es divertido! —animó entonces Danielle, que regresaba de dar su cuarta vuelta a la pista —Muchas gracias por traerme, Frida.

—De nada —Frida observó cómo Danielle se iba nuevamente a recorrer la pista a paso lento para después acercarse a su esposo —¿Crees que lo harás peor que Danielle? —preguntó en un susurro, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—No exactamente. Sólo que… es incómodo que tu hermana pequeña tenga más talento que tú.

Frida contuvo a duras penas una carcajada.

—Si es por eso, no eres el único —al ver que Patrick arqueaba una ceja, Frida se explicó —Aunque no parezca, Ángel me hacía sentir envidia. El quidditch se le da de maravilla.

—A ti también.

—¿Todas las posiciones? —rebatió Frida con aire divertido —Es condenadamente bueno.

—Bien, lo capto —Patrick hizo una mueca de resignación —Espera un minuto, ¡Corney!

De la nada, apareció el elfo doméstico de los Malfoy, luciendo un suéter verde que le quedaba demasiado grande. La criatura hizo una reverencia.

—A sus órdenes, amo.

—Cuida a los gemelos en lo que estamos en la pista —ordenó Patrick, señalando la carriola —Y échale de vez en cuando un vistazo a Danny —agregó, tras pensárselo un instante.

—Lo que diga el amo. Todo sea por la joven ama y los futuros amos.

—Y pensar que antes lo trataba tan mal… —musitó Patrick cuando, diez minutos más tarde y con patines puestos, recorría la pista de hielo lentamente, de la mano de Frida —Creo que me obedece solamente por Danny, por los niños y por ti.

—¿Quién, Corney? No es cierto. Danielle dice que al principio lo sorprendiste, pero nada más.

—Eso y que tú te casaras conmigo.

—Eso también.

Pasados unos minutos, la pareja empezó a patinar un poco más aprisa, conversando de cosillas sin importancia, cruzándose de vez en cuando con una sonriente Danielle. Frida, sin que Patrick se diera cuenta, quiso soltarlo para que anduviera por su cuenta, pero él no la dejó al aferrarse a su cintura de manera rápida.

—Ni se te ocurra —amenazó cariñosamente el rubio —Si me caigo, no vuelvo en mi vida.

—Pat, no exageres.

—Es en serio.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Frida también le pasó un brazo por la cintura y siguieron patinando.

—¿Algún día me dirás qué tienes contra patinar solo? —quiso saber Frida, intentando sonar despreocupada —A Danielle no le costó mucho trabajo.

—Obviamente no. Ella está acostumbrada a hacer sola las cosas. Y respecto a tu pregunta… Bueno, mi padre una vez intentó enseñarme a patinar, pero tropezaba demasiado, así que me supuso caso perdido y lo dejamos. Además, me gané una muñeca rota la última vez que lo intenté.

Frida arrugó la frente con expresión molesta.

—¿Cuántos años tenías? —indagó.

—Diez. Sinceramente, no me gusta acordarme. Lo que me sorprende es que Danny aprendiera a patinar tan deprisa en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Me pregunto cuándo…

—¿No hay un lago cerca de tu casa en Wiltshire? —recordó Frida de pronto.

—Sí, lo hay.

—Eso resuelve el misterio. Sun Mei me contó una vez que su hermano solía ir allí cuando les tocaban pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en Wiltshire, en casa de sus abuelos maternos. También iban la niña Macmillan y Danielle.

—¿Ellos le enseñaron?

—Supongo. Imagino que cuando estaba aprendiendo, se caía tanto como tú. A todos nos pasa.

—¿En serio?

Frida asintió con convicción.

—Y si te caes de vez en cuando, ¿aprendes a levantarte, no? —bromeó él.

—Sí, ésa es la idea.

—Pues es encantadora —ironizó Patrick.

—Ya verás, cuando les enseñemos a los niños…

—¿Les enseñaremos? —dudó el rubio.

—Claro que sí —Frida rodó los ojos —Quiero que lo hagamos juntos.

Patrick meditó. Con su empleo, quien pasaba tiempo con los niños era Frida. No le extrañaba, pero sentía que ella veía algo malo en eso. Quizá por esa razón pretendía que hicieran cosas todos juntos. Pero era difícil acostumbrarse, porque para empezar, él no había sido criado de esa manera. Miró a Danielle, que con largas y gráciles zancadas cruzaba la pista y se preguntó si al paso que iba, sus hijos se sentirían tan abandonados como una vez se sintió su hermanita.

—¿Pat? —lo llamó Frida.

—Lo siento, me distraje —se disculpó él —Los niños aún no caminan, ¿y ya quieres que patinen? —sonrió en son bromista —Sí que tienes prisa.

—Lo sé, pero ya los imagino —Frida esbozó una mirada soñadora —Nosotros somos buenos, su tío es bueno, su tía es buena —en ese momento, Danielle ejecutó un breve salto en la orilla opuesta, sorprendiendo a un grupito de chicos de unos quince años —Seguro serán geniales.

—No lo dudo. Destacarán entre tantos primos que tienen.

—Sí, lo sé. Por cierto, ¿qué dijo Danielle de ir a La Madriguera en Navidad?

—Está encantada —Patrick se aclaró la garganta y trató de imitar a su hermana al pronunciar —_¿En serio? ¡Veré a Rose y tal vez a Sunny!_ —bufó y siguió con voz normal —Esa niña…

—Vamos, que los niños nos lo harán algún día.

—Mejor ni pienso en ello.

—¡Eh, Frida! —Danielle prácticamente gritaba mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad —¿Ya es hora? Porque llevamos aquí mucho rato y…

—Ya casi —asintió la pelirroja, haciéndole un sutil gesto para que se callara y se marchara.

Danielle captó de inmediato y obedeció.

—¿Ustedes traman algo? —quiso saber Patrick, suspicaz.

—Ah, nada del otro mundo. Ya lo verás esta noche.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que estamos planeando.

Patrick rodó los ojos. ¡A buena hora se había casado con una Insólita! Le sumaba a eso que Danielle se llevaba estupendamente con su cuñada y la fiesta estaba servida…

—¡No! —exclamó de pronto, perdiendo la concentración y derrapando en el hielo. Por tenerla aún sujeta de la cintura, Frida casi se cae —¿Se atrevieron a organizar una fiesta? —siseó.

Frida hizo una mueca, como si algo le doliera. Había sido descubierta.

—¡Les dije que no quería fiestas! —aún cuando estaba enfadado, Patrick no se puso a gritar: se limitaba a espetarle por lo bajo a su esposa —Danny y tú son muy testarudas, ¿por qué diablos…?

—Pero Pat, ¡es tu cumpleaños!

Patrick bufó con fastidio. Sí, era su cumpleaños, pero por alguna razón, no le agradaba la idea de hacerse cada vez más viejo que Frida, cosa que en realidad, no importaba demasiado.

—Ya lo habíamos discutido —le recordó a su esposa, terco.

—Cierto, y estuve a punto de hacerte caso cuando se lo comenté a Danielle. Se te olvida que ella es… sensible con el tema de los cumpleaños.

Patrick arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quieres que me sienta culpable? —inquirió.

—No, pero espero que me comprendas. Quería celebrarte de alguna forma, pero tú no querías. Llega Danielle de Hogwarts, le cuento cómo está todo y me pide que hagamos algo al respecto. Creo que hasta te comparó con uno de sus amigos, que tampoco quiso celebrar su cumpleaños…

—Yo no soy como ninguno de esos amigos suyos.

—Pues ahora lo estoy dudando, ¡pareces un niño encaprichado!

Frida empezaba a molestarse, cosa que Patrick no tardó en notar. El rubio suspiró.

—Golpe bajo —murmuró, para sorpresa de Frida —Lo de Danny —aclaró enseguida —No es que no quisiera fiesta, pero… Hay algo que me molesta. Como un mal presentimiento.

—¿Mal presentimiento?

—Sí. Algo qué ver con el cumpleaños. Y no me preguntes qué es, porque no lo sé.

—¡Eso le habría encantado a Cassidy! —Frida soltó la carcajada —Era fanático de esas frases.

—Muy graciosa. Ahora vamos a esa dichosa fiesta antes que me arrepienta.

Frida le dedicó una radiante sonrisa antes de besarlo brevemente, cosa que causó una mueca de asco fingida por parte de Danielle.

Sin embargo, eso no le quitaba a Patrick el presentimiento de que uno de los próximos cumpleaños que celebraría, sin importar que fuera suyo o no, le traería malas noticias.

* * *

_15 de diciembre de 2019._

_Tokio, Japón._

_Akihabara, distrito Chidoya._

—¿Quieres qué?

La noche estaba a punto de dar paso a la madrugada del lunes, pero ya eran vacaciones de invierno en Japón. Akihabara, uno de los lugares más concurridos de Tokio, era donde estaba el hogar del matrimonio Asuka… y el que Sakura Kiyota había tenido desde que salió del hospital.

—¡Olvídalo! —exclamó en voz alta la señora Asuka, una mujer de corto cabello castaño dorado muy parecida a Sakura —¿Estás loca? ¿Sabes a lo que te arriesgas? Shigure–kun, ¡di algo!

Shigure Komori había acompañado a su mejor amiga, pero no precisamente para disuadirla.

—Lo intenté, Ren–dono, pero no funcionó —Shigure meneó la cabeza —Sakura–san incluso amenazó con ordenarme que no volviera a hablarle si intentaba detenerla.

Ren Asuka entornó los ojos, evidentemente en desacuerdo con lo que Shigure había dicho.

—No te enseñamos a tratar así a tu tozama, Sakura–chan —recriminó.

—Lo sé, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Ren suspiró con cansancio justo antes que una aparición a su derecha le provocara un ligero sobresalto. A continuación, parte de su enojo desapareció al contemplar al recién llegado, un castaño alto, de sagaces ojos negros y hombros anchos que vestía una túnica oriental marrón.

—Buenas noches —saludó el hombre, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la señora Asuka antes de observar a Sakura y Shigure de reojo —Ren, lamento llegar tarde. Más teniendo visitas.

—No te preocupes, Aki–kun. Así tuve tiempo de regañar a esta niña.

El recién llegado, Aki Asuka, meneó la cabeza un par de veces. Shigure, al ver su semblante sereno pese al ambiente algo caldeado del lugar, creyó saber porqué el hombre merecía la fama que tenía. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Sakura habló.

—Aki–san, qué bueno que llegas. ¿Recuerdas lo que te comenté de…?

—Sí, lo recuerdo —Aki asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos un momento —Será un poco difícil, pero no imposible. Estoy en ello.

Sakura sonrió con orgullo, lo que no tranquilizaba a Ren.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? —le preguntó a su marido.

—Ren, es mejor que estemos al tanto de lo que pretende a que lo haga a escondidas. Entonces sí que podría irle mal. Por cierto, ¿qué dijeron Yoh–san y Hana–san al respecto?

Sakura suspiró. Ahora tocaba exponer la otra parte de su petición.

—No están de acuerdo, obviamente —se encogió de hombros —Ya lo tenía contemplado, pero aún así… —compuso una mueca de amargura —No quieren saber nada del asunto. Y tampoco es que quiera causarles un disgusto, por lo que… Aki–san, ¿me hospedarían un poco más de tiempo?

—Sakura–chan, ¡eso es abusar! —exclamó Ren, un tanto indignada.

—Ren–nesan, abusar sería que hubiera regresado aquí con mi equipaje, sin más. De momento, mis cosas las guarda Shigure–kun.

Ren se giró hacia el aludido, quien inclinó la cabeza mansamente.

—Prácticamente fue una orden, Ren–dono —musitó Shigure a modo de explicación.

—¿Desde cuándo tratas así a un tozama? —quiso saber Ren.

—Desde que se puso paternalista.

Shigure dejó escapar un débil bufido al oír eso.

—No puedes culparlo por eso, es parte del _En_ (1) que lo liga a ti —le recordó Ren.

Ahora fue Sakura quien bufó.

—Preferiría que su sentimiento de sobreprotección lo reservara para Kei–chan —soltó, viendo cómo Shigure se ruborizaba un poco —Ella sí que lo necesita.

—Ah, ¿y tú no, si piensas insensateces como ingresar al Escuadrón Ninja? —rebatió Ren.

Sakura arqueó una ceja. No comprendía de dónde sacaba Ren semejantes argumentos.

El Escuadrón Ninja era una de las divisiones de la Guardia Imperial, afiliada al Ministerio de Magia. Shigure pertenecía al Escuadrón Samurái, el que oficialmente se reconocía como el equivalente a los aurores y demás cargos similares del extranjero. Los ninjas, de hecho, vivían bajo tal secretismo que en ocasiones las demás divisiones de la Guardia Imperial desconocían sus identidades. Además, entrar a ese escuadrón en particular era un honor, puesto que era el que, entre otras cosas, se ocupaba de la protección personal del Emperador, el máximo gobernante de Japón y considerado entre los mejores magos del país.

Aki era un miembro activo del Escuadrón Ninja y por eso Shigure había escuchado de él. Pero no con el apellido Asuka, sino con el de Asakura. Eso se debía, entre otras cosas, a que los ninjas tenían terminantemente prohibido revelar su verdadera identidad incluso a colegas de la Guardia Imperial. Debían usar su nombre de trabajo en todo momento, su _nombre clave_, para evitar ser identificados. En el caso de Aki era comprensible, pues para los pocos años que llevaba en servicio, tenía dos apodos que delataban su prestigio. Uno de ellos era _Otoño Devastador_.

El otro, que decía qué tal alto era su estatus ante la Familia Real, era el de _Otoño Imperial_.

—Ren–nesan, ¿cómo puedes darme a entender que soy insensata cuando tú te casaste con un shinobi (2)? —debatió Sakura con fastidio.

—Simple, cuando conocí a Aki–kun, ya era shinobi —Ren parecía orgullosa de su respuesta —Tú todavía no entras a ese escuadrón. Puedo intentar detenerte.

—Pues no lo vas a lograr. Estoy decidida. Es por todos ustedes. Y también por mí.

—¿Lo de junio te dejó complejo de heroína? —protestó Ren —¿Cuántas veces tendremos que decírtelo? ¡No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie! Siendo tú es más que suficiente.

—¿Te pusiste de acuerdo con Shigure–kun? —Sakura ladeó la cabeza, reflexiva. Lo recién dicho por su hermana mayor sonaba muy parecido a lo que le aseguró Shigure en el hospital.

—No, pero si él lo dijo, sólo confirma lo que pensamos nosotros.

Con _nosotros_, Sakura sabía que Ren se refería a sí misma y al resto de los hermanos Kiyota.

—Lamento defraudarlos en ese sentido, pero ya solicité el examen de admisión. Mañana me presento a realizar la parte teórica a Tsukuyomi–jinja (3).

El Templo Tsukuyomi era la sede de la mayor parte del Ministerio de Magia japonés.

—¡Eres imposible! —soltó Ren finalmente, para acto seguido salir de la habitación y dirigirse a las recámaras del modesto departamento.

—¿De verdad está bien? —Sakura aprovechó la ausencia de su hermana para interrogar a Aki.

—Eso creo. Estuve fuera casi un mes, pero según mis informes, anda así desde que Yoh–san se negó a considerarla como presidenta de la Mahon… otra vez.

—Si algo tiene Yoh–sama es ser firme cuando decide algo —comentó Shigure, recordando a la perfección el rostro frío e impasible del patriarca Kiyota en los negocios.

—Esto ya no es firmeza, es obstinación — se desató inesperadamente Sakura —Quiere que yo ocupe ese cargo, pero me niego. ¡No es para mí! —exclamó, sorprendiendo levemente a Aki —Necesito actuar, sentir que hago algo positivo y enérgico por las personas que me importan. Amo a mi padre, pero siento que no quiere comprenderme.

—¡Me alegra no tener padre! —musitó Aki en son de broma.

Shigure alcanzó a oírlo, se giró hacia Sakura para interrogarla con la mirada al respecto y ella se limitó a hacerle un gesto que indicaba que le explicaría más tarde.

—De todas formas, estaría bien que hablaras con Ren en cuanto tuvieras la oportunidad —sugirió Aki, fijando la vista en su cuñada —No sé exactamente qué decidiría Yoh–san para que ella se vea tan molesta, pero me preocupa.

—¿Seguro que no sabe nada, Asuka–dono? —inquirió Shigure, perspicaz.

—Seguro. Y no seas tan formal conmigo, Shigure–kun. Sólo soy Aki.

—Ah… es costumbre, Asuka… Aki–dono —alegó Shigure, nervioso.

—Bueno, eso es un comienzo —Aki esbozó una ligera sonrisa —¿Traigo tus cosas, Sakura?

—No hace falta, Aki–san. Iré por ellas a casa de Shigure–kun. Unas amigas nos esperan allí.

Aki asintió, les hizo un ademán de despedida y se fue por el mismo camino que su esposa.

—¿Crees que ya llegaron? —le preguntó Shigure a Sakura antes de desaparecerse.

—Por supuesto. Si tanto quieren saber qué es lo que estoy planeando…

Shigure sacudió la cabeza con abatimiento.

—Keiko–san anda muy rara, según Kimi–san —se acordó de improviso —Asegura que está leyendo más de lo normal.

—No tenía idea —reconoció Sakura —¿Sabes a dónde quiere entrar a trabajar? Porque no ha querido decírnoslo ni siquiera a nosotras.

Shigure negó con la cabeza, para desaparecerse medio segundo antes que Sakura.

Irían a casa de Shigure para reunirse allí con Keiko Saikaku y Kimi Sei. Sakura creía que había llegado el momento de explicarles a detalle en lo que estaba a punto de meterse; después, si aprobaba el examen de admisión del escuadrón, le sería imposible hablar con libertad. Shigure lo sabía, pero con él todavía podía charlar dado que también era parte de la Guardia Imperial, aunque de otro escuadrón. También intervenía el punto de que él era su tozama.

Y eso no le haría tenerle consideraciones si quería impedirle conseguir su sueño.

* * *

_24__ de diciembre de 2019_

_Cercanías de Ottery St. Catchpole__._

_La Madriguera__._

—Muy bien, nos veremos en La Madriguera, hermosas. Cuídense mucho.

Ron Weasley mostró una ligera mueca al despedirse esa tarde de su mujer y su hija, en su casa de Londres. Rose estaba exageradamente inquieta y Luna, asombrosamente calmada. Temía que durante su ausencia ocurriera algo.

—No te preocupes, papá, yo me encargo —aseguró Rose, muy segura de sí misma.

El señor Ron dejó escapar un breve suspiro antes de desaparecerse.

—Ronald se preocupa demasiado —musitó la señora Luna con aire soñador, antes de ir a sentarse a uno de los sillones de la sala.

Rose seguía a su madre de cerca, visiblemente exaltada. Desde que había llegado de Hogwarts y la vio con su abultado vientre, se sentía contenta pensando que pronto conocería a su _hermanito_. Igual que Nerie, se había aferrado a llamar así al futuro bebé, aún cuando podría ser una niña.

—¿A qué hora nos vamos? —quiso saber Rose.

Ese día era la reunión familiar de los Weasley y pese a los pocos _desastres_ que se esperaba, Rose nunca tuvo la menor intención de faltar.

—En un rato más —contestó su madre —Primero arregla tu habitación.

—¡Mamá!

—Anda, hazlo, por favor. No querrás hacerlo cuando volvamos.

Rose hizo una mueca, derrotada por la lógica de su madre. Subió a obedecer, pese a considerarlo caso perdido porque había cosas que no hallaba y otras que hacía tiempo que no veía y aparecían de repente. Se limitó a tender su cama y acomodar la ropa sucia en su cesto.

—¡Es hora, Rose!

La pelirroja bajó corriendo la escalera, encontrándose con visitas en la sala.

—¡Eh, Hally! —saludó, abrazando a su amiga pelinegra con fuerza.

—Rose… me asfixias… —logró musitar Hally.

En tanto, los adultos comentaban la razón de semejante encuentro.

—Siempre hemos llegado a La Madriguera por nuestra cuenta y ahora quiere que las llevemos —detalló Hermione, para luego rodar los ojos y soltar —Ron es un sobreprotector.

—Sólo se preocupa demasiado —dijo pacientemente la señora Luna.

—Eso sí —el señor Potter trataba de contener una sonrisa de burla —Ron nunca cambia. Pero es curioso cómo se pone nervioso ahora y cuando iba a nacer Rose, estaba de lo más campante.

—Creo que se invirtieron los papeles porque ahora sabe lo que le espera en la sala de parto y antes no —se atrevió a declarar la señora Luna, lo que hizo reír al matrimonio Potter.

—Bien, ¿nos vamos ya? —inquirió la señora Potter.

—Por supuesto, ¡Rose! —llamó la señora Luna.

La nombrada y Hally, cuchicheando sin parar, dieron un respingo.

—Vámonos ya, niñas —llamó el señor Potter, sin quitarles la vista de encima.

—¿Usaremos la Red Flu? —quiso saber Rose.

Hally hizo una mueca ante la respuesta afirmativa de la señora Luna.

—No sé de qué te quejas —comentó Rose, acercándose a la chimenea de la sala con un puñado de polvos brillantes —Es entretenido.

—¿De qué planeta eres? —Hally observó a su amiga con asombro.

Rose se encogió de hombros y arrojó los polvos al fuego antes de entrar a la chimenea y gritar.

—¡La Madriguera!

Un torbellino de llamas color verde esmeralda engulló a Rose, lo que Hally encontró curioso… hasta que le tocó a ella.

—Nos veremos allá en unos minutos —la despidió su madre con una leve sonrisa.

Su padre le dedicó un gesto afectuoso combinado con una mueca. Hally dedujo que a él tampoco le agradaba viajar por la Red Flu.

—¡La Madriguera!

Cuando el torbellino de llamas esmeraldas se la tragó, Hally apenas si pudo contener el vértigo. Miles de chimeneas pasaban a toda velocidad, pero se mantuvo quieta, esperando que terminara pronto. Cuando sintió que caía, cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpazo.

Y sucedió. Aterrizó de sentón y rodeada por una nube de hollín, que la hizo toser con fuerza.

—¡Vaya, pero miren nada más!

La chica abrió los ojos lentamente, aunque no distinguía gran cosa por el hollín. Luego se dio cuenta que sus anteojos estaban completamente ennegrecidos.

—Permíteme —le dijo la voz de una chica amable y grave —¿Eres Hally Potter, cierto?

Ella asintió al tiempo que sentía que le sacudían el cabello y la ropa, para después quitarle los anteojos con suavidad.

—Yo lo hago, Sally —oyó que decía una voz masculina con tenue acento francés.

A continuación, le colocaron los anteojos de nuevo y pudo distinguir a un atractivo pelirrojo de ojos muy azules y dientes perfectos que vestía una túnica azul marino. A su lado, una castaña de cabello muy corto y túnica color rojo ciruela la evaluaba con la mirada.

—Sí, ya está —determinó la castaña, tomándola educadamente de un brazo y arrastrándola con ella —Ahora retirémonos de la chimenea, que no deben tardar los demás.

—Ah… gracias —murmuró Hally, un poco confundida.

—De nada. Es un fastidio usar la chimenea, siempre quedas llena de cenizas.

Hally asintió con una sonrisa.

—Hally, supongo que ya lo habrás oído, pero ella es mi esposa —presentó el pelirrojo cuando llegaron al salón principal —Sally, veo que la reconociste.

La niña cayó en la cuenta que aquel hombre tan apuesto, para presentar a una Sally como su esposa, debía ser Frank Weasley.

—Hola, Frank —saludó enseguida, tendiéndole la diestra.

—Hola, mucho gusto en saludarte —Frank le estrechó la mano con ganas, para luego mirar a Sally —Esta niña es muy educada, ¿lo ves?

—Me doy cuenta —Sally (Weasley, logró recordar Hally) sonrió suavemente —Mi padre habla maravillas del tuyo, ¿sabes?

—Ah… ¿en serio?

Hally contuvo una mueca, como cada vez que sacaban a colación a su famoso padre. Pero al ver el rostro amable de Sally, prefirió sonreír. Además, recordó que era la guardiana de la selección inglesa de quidditch, ¿debería pedirle un autógrafo?

—La Red Flu es una pesadilla, ¿no podríamos venir en escoba la próxima vez?

La queja provenía del señor Potter en una voz muy baja, seguido de cerca por su esposa y la señora Luna. Frank y Sally desviaron su atención de Hally para saludar a los recién llegados.

La reunión apenas comenzaba. Ya estaban ahí los abuelos Weasley, sentados en el sofá con sus nietos Longbottom, Penny, Sam, Stefka Krum y Allie a su alrededor. La mayoría de los tíos platicaban en un rincón, con vasos en las manos y riendo a carcajadas de vez en cuanto. Casi todas las mujeres se encontraban sentadas en sillas de tela estampada, formando un semicírculo y con tazas de té. Rose se le acercó a Hally por la derecha en ese momento.

—¿Adivina? —soltó la pelirroja —¡Ya llegó Danielle!

Hally le echó otro vistazo a donde conversaban las adultas y alcanzó a ver a Frida con uno de sus gemelos en brazos. Eso confirmaba las palabras de Rose.

—Pues vamos a saludarla —animó.

Las dos niñas recorrieron el salón hasta uno de los extremos, donde sentada a una pequeña mesa redonda (que normalmente servía para la hora del té) se encontraba Danielle, con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla frente a ella.

—¡Hola! —exclamó Rose con entusiasmo —¿Porqué tan sola?

—Ah, hola —correspondió Danielle —Me agobia tanta gente —explicó.

—¿No te gustan estas reuniones, verdad? —aventuró Hally, recordando un detalle así en las cartas que solía escribirle la rubia.

—No es eso, sólo me incomoda —Danielle se encogió de hombros —No estoy acostumbrada.

Miró tímidamente a Rose, quien la observaba con semblante anormalmente serio.

—Pero te da gusto haber venido, ¿no? —inquirió.

—Claro que me da gusto. Pero insisto, tengo que acostumbrarme. Cuando estoy en casa con Pat, Frida y los niños, es sencillo, pero esto… —Danielle señaló con la mirada a donde los abuelos Weasley saludaban a Ángel, que recién llegaba con los cuatro hermanos Copperfield —Nunca había venido a una fiesta tan… feliz.

Rose asintió, dando a entender que no había problema y las tres niñas se entretuvieron viendo cómo Nerie se abalanzaba sobre sus amigos Copperfield y en tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla que les acercó tía Alicia. Al cabo de una media hora, entraron al salón los Bluepool y Sunny.

—¡Válgame, no sabía que vendría! —dejó escapar Rose al ver a su castaña amiga.

—Era de suponerse, si está pasando las vacaciones con su hermano… —apuntó Hally.

—Es verdad —concordó Danielle.

Sunny no tardó en localizarlas y acercarse a paso veloz, esquivando a tía Penélope y tía Sophie.

—¡Qué gusto verlas! —dijo a modo de saludo —Cuando Gina me avisó que vendríamos, no pensé que también te podría ver a ti, Hally.

—A mis padres los invitan todos los años — reveló Hally.

—Qué bien, porque tengo algo qué contarles…

En voz lo más baja posible, Sunny les detalló la conversación que había tenido con su hermano y su cuñada sobre el encantamiento Fidelio.

—Lo he oído mencionar —recordó Hally, refiriéndose al hechizo —O quizá leí algo…

—No me extraña, es un encantamiento muy útil —señaló Danielle.

—Sí, fue muy popular en otros tiempos —Rose adoptó la expresión misteriosa que la hacía parecerse a su madre —Lo escuché de casi todos mis tíos, cuando iba de una casa a otra. El Fidelio les servía para ocultarse en los años de las dos guerras. ¿Pero dices que Snape lo sugirió? —se dirigó a Sunny con la incredulidad plasmada en su voz.

—Francamente no me sorprende —Sunny se encogió de hombros —No me cuenta casi nada de lo que pasa en el exterior. Y sigue sin dejarme leer _El Profeta_.

—¿Qué, piensa que te rebelarás en su contra si te informas? —logró bromear Rose.

—No lo sé. Sencillamente no lo entiendo.

—Miren allá —pidió Hally de pronto —¿No es tu tía Fleur, Rose?

La pelirroja giró la cabeza hacia donde Hally indicaba con un ademán y acto seguido asintió. Tía Fleur, tío Bill y Belle acababan de llegar, con sendos abrigos sobre las ropas muggles que lucían puestas. Los tres pasaron a saludar a los abuelos Weasley en primer lugar y quién sabe si fue buena o mala suerte, pero en ese momento Frank y Sally andaban por allí, conversando con Patrick, Ángel y Rebecca.

—¡François William Weasley!

El llamado de tía Fleur sorprendió a todo el mundo. Los abuelos Weasley contemplaron a su nuera con aprensión. Algunos de los hermanos Weasley y el señor Longbottom por poco tiraron sus vasos. La señora Longbottom y sus otras cuñadas sacudían la cabeza con cierta resignación. Los primos y primas, cada uno a su manera, intentaban darle ánimos a Frank desde lejos, pues temían acercarse a una tía Fleur enfadada en toda regla. Hally, Sunny y Danielle hicieron una mueca antes de volverse hacia Rose.

—¿_François_ es el nombre de tu primo? —inquirió Sunny por lo bajo.

—Sí, lo es —Rose ladeó la cabeza —En el colegio le hacían muchas bromas. Por eso le gusta que le digan Frank, suena más… inglés.

—Tiene toda la razón —Danielle pensó en su propio nombre y asintió con la cabeza.

Tía Fleur estaba de pie frente a su hijo, penetrándolo con la mirada azulada que le había heredado. Frank aguantó estoicamente el escrutinio, pero dio un leve respingo cuando su madre se dispuso a analizar a Sally.

—Con que ya eres mi nuera, ¿no? —espetó tía Fleur, quizá un poco brusca.

Sally, conservando la serenidad de manera envidiable, asintió en silencio.

—¿No se les ocurrió casarse con toda la familia presente? —quiso saber tía Fleur.

—Madre, con todo respeto, no —arguyó Frank con fluidez, dejando atónito a todo el mundo. Por lo general, no salía con semejantes frases —Con el trabajo que me costó que Sally me aceptara de nuevo, ¿crees que no iba a aprovechar que considerara mi propuesta de matrimonio? Solamente la llevé a cabo mucho antes de lo que tenía planeado, es todo.

Tía Fleur frunció el ceño, pero ya no lucía molesta, sino meramente pensativa.

—Y hablando de aprovechar el momento, les tenemos una noticia —Frank no quería esperar a que su madre siguiera hablando, por si seguía indagando sobre su _precipitada_ boda —Pronto ya no seremos el matrimonio Weasley —un sonido de asombro manó de varias bocas antes que Frank continuara —Seremos la familia Weasley–Wood. Vamos a tener un bebé.

—¿Tú también? —dejó escapar Ángel, siendo acallado por un codazo de su novia.

Toda la familia se puso a felicitar a Frank y a Sally… en cuanto se recuperaron de la impresión. Nuevamente, tía Fleur parecía que echaría humo por las orejas, pero tío Bill fue hacia ella y la retiró ágilmente de su primogénito, a quien le dedicó un vago gesto de aprobación. Belle, con una sonrisa que mostraba sus blanquísimos dientes, se acercó a felicitar a su hermano.

—¡Qué gran noticia! —afirmó, abrazando con entusiasmo a Frank —¡Tendré un sobrino!

—Gracias, Belle —Frank miró de reojo hacia donde su padre había llevado a su madre —¿Crees que se le pase el coraje?

—¡Pero si mamá no está enfadada! —Belle se ganó una mirada incrédula de su hermano —Bueno, quizá sí —reconoció —Más que nada, siente que no la necesitas y por eso haces estas cosas.

—A mi madre no hay cómo complacerla del todo —le hizo notar Frank.

—Lo sé, también es mi madre. ¡Felicitaciones! —Belle fue a abrazar con toda confianza a su cuñada —Me alegro mucho por ustedes, en serio.

—Gracias, Belle —Sally lucía las mejillas sonrojadas, quizá por ser el centro de atención.

—Oye, una pregunta, ¿me dirías porqué terminaron mi hermano y tú, en primer lugar?

Antes que pudiera decir algo, Sally sintió cómo Frank la tomaba de un brazo para alejarla de Belle, quien se quedó muy confundida.

—¿Me permiten? Sally necesita tomar aire —se excusaba Frank para salir de allí con su esposa —Qué locura —se quejó por lo bajo, llegando a la puerta que daba a la cocina, en aquel momento vacía —¿Estás bien? —quiso saber, observando detenidamente a Sally.

Ella asintió vagamente, desviando los ojos. La cocina de La Madriguera, estrecha, desgastada y con la cena de Navidad acomodada en todas partes, emanaba una sensación acogedora.

—Belle no entiende —protestó de repente Frank —Claramente le advertí que no hiciera esa pregunta, porque no se la iba a contestar.

—Me preguntó a mí —notó Sally entonces.

—Para el caso, es lo mismo.

—No creo —la castaña ladeó la cabeza con actitud pensativa —Porque yo tampoco lo sé.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La razón de que terminaras conmigo antes. Yo tampoco la sé.

Frank le dedicó una mirada tenuemente suplicante para que cambiara de tema, pero Sally no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Con la tenacidad que la caracterizaba como guardiana de quidditch, le tomó la mano y lo condujo por la puerta que daba al jardín, que en aquel momento estaba cubierto por una crujiente capa de nieve.

—Cuéntamelo —pidió suavemente Sally, deteniéndose frente a un congelado rosal.

—No vale la pena ahora.

—Para mí sí. Quiero comprenderte. Cuando me dejaste… —Sally calló un momento, pues le fue inevitable recordar la citada época sin que le doliera —Cuando me dejaste, asegurabas que era por mi propio bien. Que no querías volver a hacerme daño.

—Y lo sostengo —admitió Frank —No quiero hacerte daño.

—Pero fue un accidente —insistió Sally con la misma vehemencia que Frank recordaba —Yo no te culpé de nada. No fue tu intención.

Frank negó con la cabeza.

—En ese caso, cuéntamelo a detalle. ¿Por qué rompiste conmigo?

—¿Todavía lo preguntas? ¡Te golpeé, Sally! ¡Casi te rompo un brazo! ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?

—¿No acabo de decir que fue un accidente?

Frank volvió a negar con la cabeza, pero esta vez con consternación.

—No quería que volviera a pasar —confesó finalmente, bajando la vista —Sabía… Por mi padre sabía que era posible algún cambio, porque a él le pasaba algo similar. Pero yo… Nunca creí que fuera así. En el colegio lo deduje solo, por eso procuraba aislarme un poco en esos días…

—¿Esos días?

—Yo… esos cambios de humor tan raros… Sólo me dan en luna llena. Es… una herencia por parte de mi padre.

Sally frunció el ceño, tratando de comprender lo que Frank acababa de decirle. No dudaba de sus palabras, pues eso explicaba muchas cosas, pero resultaba increíble.

—Creo que… mi padre mencionó algo —se acordó —Cuando uno de mis hermanos preguntó por las cicatrices de tu padre. Se las hicieron poco antes de que tus padres se casaran, ¿no?

—Sí. Lo atacó Greyback.

Sally dio un respingo. La historia oficial de cómo Bill Weasley había quedado maltrecho era que un hombre lobo lo había atacado sin ser luna llena, por eso las cicatrices no podían borrarse con magia. Aparte de desarrollar un gusto desmedido por la carne casi cruda, Bill no mostraba ningún problema. Lo que Sally no sabía era que Fenrir Greyback, licántropo aliado de Voldemort conocido por su inclinación a morder niños, había sido el mismo que agrediera a su suegro.

—Mi padre nunca creyó que eso le afectaría a sus hijos, pero lo hizo —continuó Frank con voz sombría —Belle y yo… tenemos un temperamento muy volátil en luna llena.

—Por eso ella está tan… animada hoy —supuso Sally, elevando la vista hacia la luna, redonda y blanca, que comenzaba a brillar desde el oriente por la incipiente noche.

—Exacto. Por lo general, Belle no es tan efusiva. Pero le pasa como a mí; se emociona de más y adquiere fuerza sobrehumana. Es más tranquila que yo, así que puede controlarse. Pero yo… Me dio miedo. No me reconocí en esa ocasión. Así que antes de hacerte más daño, decidí dejarte.

Sally lo miró con todo el cariño que le tenía. Algo así era muy propio de Frank.

El incidente del que hablaban no era un tema que sacaran a colación a menudo; más que nada, porque había sido confuso y acelerado. Había ocurrido en su séptimo año. Sally recordaba que, aprovechando que habían terminado sus tareas, daban un corto paseo nocturno por los jardines. La plática había derivado al tema de sus próximos contrincantes de quidditch cuando de repente, Frank se había parado, haciéndola tropezar, para luego clavarle los ojos con ferocidad. Sally apenas pudo estirar la mano preguntando qué le sucedía, porque lo siguiente que vio fue a Frank tomando su mano y sacudiendo todo su brazo de manera muy ruda. Intentó resistirse y entonces Frank le soltó la mano y le propinó un puñetazo. Luego se quedó inmóvil, mirándose el puño y abriendo excesivamente los ojos por el espanto, como dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se había ido y Sally no pudo volver a acercársele sino hasta el siguiente entrenamiento de quidditch, al final del cual él espetó, con voz de ultratumba, que su noviazgo había terminado.

—¿Pero porqué? —quiso saber Sally —Evidentemente algo te provocó, pero por más que lo pienso, no logro averiguar qué hice mal ese día.

—Tú no hiciste nada, fue una tontería mía —espetó Frank de mal genio —Cuando mencionaste al equipo de Revenclaw, me acordé de Davies…

—¿Quién? ¿Robert Davies? ¿El capitán de Ravenclaw en esos días?

Frank asintió con pesar y Sally, haciendo memoria, supo de qué hablaba. Davies era soberbio en quidditch (de hecho, fueron temporalmente compañeros cuando ella comenzó a jugar de manera profesional en el Puddlemere United), pero no sabía aceptar una negativa. Hizo de todo para que le aceptara una cita y solamente se detenía cuando la veía rodeada de gente. Sally creía que Frank no estaba al tanto de la situación completa, pero era obvio que se equivocaba.

—Ay, Frankie, lo siento —susurró Sally, realmente apenada.

—Ya te lo dije, fue una tontería mía —Frank se veía claramente incómodo —No entiendo por qué insistes en que fue un accidente.

—Vi tu cara —replicó Sally sin vacilar, cosa que provocó que Frank alzara los ojos y casi la atontara con ese azul tan vivo y brillante —No eras tú. Yo me resistía y al darte cuenta de lo que habías hecho… no eras tú —insistió, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro —Y después estabas tan triste que no dudé ni por un segundo que algo andaba mal. Por eso acepté volver contigo —le sonrió —Por dentro, estaba tan triste como tú. Aunque eso no me impedía volar de maravilla —agregó, intentando hacer una broma.

—Ay, Sally, ¿qué haría sin ti?

La castaña se encogió de hombros, recibiendo un abrazo muy dulce de Frank, pero también algo temeroso. Como ahora sabía lo de la luna llena, supuso que estaba conteniéndose para no lastimarla… ni a ella ni al bebé. Ese pensamiento le ocasionó un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Eh, ustedes, tórtolos! —llamaron desde la puerta de la cocina. Era Ángel, que trataba de no sonreír de manera irónica —¿Podrían entrar? John acaba de llegar y quiere dar un anuncio.

Frank asintió y sin soltar a Sally, regresó a la cocina. Encontraron a Ángel intentando robarse parte del pudín de Navidad de tía Sophie, pero Rebecca se lo impedía.

—¡Al fin! —Ángel seguía con ganas de bromear, pero al parecer la presencia de Rebecca lo contenía —Bueno, futuros papás, veamos qué nos tiene que decir nuestro primo.

Los cuatro caminaron hacia el salón principal, donde todos ya estaban sentados donde podían, esperando pacientemente que John, de pie al centro y con Sun Mei Mao colgada de su brazo, se decidiera a hablar. Cuando vio que Frank y compañía entraban, revisó la estancia con la mirada, asegurándose que no faltara nadie. Suspiró y se aclaró la garganta.

—Antes de sentarnos a cenar, quisiera felicitar a Frank y a Sally por su próximo hijo —los aludidos le dedicaron sonrisas agradecidas —Y también darles un aviso importante. Sun Mei y yo hemos decidido casarnos el año entrante.

—Y siguen los tórtolos… —masculló Ángel, esperando que Rebecca le diera otro codazo.

Sin embargo, la encontró con la vista perdida hacia sus hermanos, que se entretenían con Nerie.

—¡Válgame! —se le escapó a Rose —¿Creen que Ryo esté enterado de esto?

—Pues no se lo vamos a contar —indicó inmediatamente Hally —Que lo haga su hermana.

—Y si no lo hace, podremos reírnos un rato a su costa —aseguró Sunny, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa imitada casi en el acto por Danielle.

Las cuatro amigas se echaron a reír, lo que pocos notaron por felicitar a John y a Sun Mei. Tía Fleur musitaba que al menos a esa boda sí podría asistir, causando la risa de Belle. Sam, en tanto le llegaba el turno con su primo, le musitaba algo a su novia, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros. Ángel bromeó todo lo que pudo a John, aunque nunca con mala intención. Rebecca, apretando imperceptiblemente los labios, abrazó a Sun Mei deseándole lo mejor.

—Definitivamente tengo una familia grande —Rose veía la escena con una sonrisa pacífica —Y no me molesta en absoluto.

Sus amigas estuvieron de acuerdo. Y Danielle se prometió integrarse a esa nueva familia que su hermano, de cierta manera, le había regalado.

&&&

(1) _En tiempos pasados, los japoneses creían mucho en el _En_, un vínculo kármico indestructible y de por vida entre dos personas._

(2) Shinobi _es el término japonés para denominar a un ninja varón._

(3) _En la mitología japonesa, _Tsukuyomi_ era la deidad de la Luna y un hermano de _Amaterasu_._

* * *

_17 de Junio de 2009. 11:55 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_¡Hola, hola, gente! Sí, lo sé, __esta vez he tardado demasiado. Pero no sólo en fanfic's estoy metida yo. Tengo tanto que contarles… que mejor me lo reservo para una reseña en mi bitácora en línea, jajaja._

_¿Qué les pareció el capi? Bastante intenso, a mi parecer. Explico muchas cosas y otras tantas las he dejado en suspenso. Unos breves vistazos a las vacaciones de Sunny y Danielle con sus respectivos hermanos, es algo tierno. Ver cómo Sakura Kiyota se aferra a su sueño, es digno de admirarse. Saber tantas buenas noticias en la familia Weasley… da risa._

_Vayamos por partes. Sunny, como pueden ver, al fin tendrá sus ansiadas vacaciones de Navidad con Will, pero no sólo eso, ¡también podrá ver más a sus sobrinos! Al parecer, a Vince le agrada su tía, jajaja. Lo de la seguridad del departamento de los Bluepool a mí tampoco me hace gracia, pero William tiene razón, ya verán que sí.__ La guerra se siente cada vez más cerca de Reino Unido y al menos ahora los Bluepool se están preparando para ella. Aunque tienen la ventaja de que a pocos se les ocurrirá buscar magos competentes viviendo en zonas muggles, ¿no?_

_Lo de Estados Unidos parece trabalenguas, al menos la parte de Little Central Park en Central Park. Admítanlo, los gringos ponen nombres así. Danielle resultó buena para patinar porque le habían enseñado antes, pero resulta que Patrick no quería arriesgarse a caerse y romperse algo como antaño. ¡Pat, con semejante maestra, eso es imposible! Y como pudieron leer, se señala fecha exacta del cumpleaños del Malfoy mayor. Ya se había mencionado que era en diciembre (si no me creen, váyanse a buscar a _La siguiente generación_), pero nunca especifiqué cuándo. Elegí el día quince porque es el cumpleaños de una amiga mía de la preparatoria, jajaja. Lo sé, parece que los varones Malfoy solamente tienen esos cumpleaños, pero simplemente salió. ¿Y qué será ese mal presentimiento que tiene Patrick respecto a los cumpleaños? Bueno, es un simple indicador de algo que tengo planeado… para dentro de mucho tiempo (en el fic, claro está)._

_Sakura Kiyota… Tenía que sacarla. Shigure anda con ella de un la__do a otro, pero resignado a que no puede hacer que desista de lo que quiere, so pena de recibir una orden de silencio. Ren, hermana mayor de Sakura, está en las mismas. Parece que la única que apoya a la ex–campeona de Hoshikino es Aki y eso porque él ya es ninja. Por cierto, gracias a una de mis últimas lecturas de manga en línea, se me ocurrió hace un par de meses un… _complemento_, llamémosle así. Una historia paralela a lo que acontece en la saga, a partir de que Sakura presenta su examen de admisión al Escuadrón Ninja; de hecho, el primer capi inicia justo cuando la chica sale de presentar la parte teórica, la que aquí dice que presenta al día siguiente. Supongo que varios(as) ya deben imaginarse qué manga me dio la idea y si no… Bueno, tendrán que esperar para saberlo. Tengo varios capítulos en borrador y ya pasé algunos en limpio, pero estoy pensando en dónde publicarlo y que no vaya revelando demasiado, por las fechas. Es que en un mismo capítulo, puedo saltar de mes en mes sin problemas y eso no estaría bien para quienes leen solamente la saga _HHP_. Además, el complemento aún no tiene un nombre. La trama es simple: Sakura y su entrenamiento. Porque de que logra ser ninja, lo logra, como Aki (quien por cierto, es un hombre extraordinario, lo digo por algunas cosas que escribí de él en el complemento)._

_La reunión navideña de los Weasley, tal como supuso Rose, fue todo un caso. Fleur se desquitó un poco del hecho de no estar en la boda de su único hijo, y me asombra que Sally sea tan ecuánime, ¡mira que aguantarle la mirada a Fleur! Espero que la francesa no haya sentido un_ deja vù_, porque me acuerdo bien de cómo reaccionó cuando Molly Weasley dio a entender que no se casaría con Bill. Por otro lado, ¡Frank y Sally ya van a tener un bebé! Ángel decía que ellos_ también_ porque actualmente, Luna está embarazada. Aparte, descubrimos la razón por la que Sally y Frank habían roto su relación en el pasado. Ya lo tenía pensado desde hace tiempo, pero no encontraba cómo colarlo. La charla privada de este matrimonio me pareció el momento indicado. Hablando de eso, ¡John y Sun Mei por fin se casan! No sé, siento que ando casando a todo el mundo, ¿ustedes no? Creí que ya era hora de que John y Sun Mei se unieran en santo matrimonio (parece frase de telenovela, jajaja); se quieren un montón y viven juntos, es lo único que les falta para estar enteramente felices y poner felices a todo el mundo. Aquí el pleito son los abuelos paternos de ella, porque son muy… No sé, pero no caen bien con su actitud. Si de por sí no le hablan a Sun Mei por su profesión, ahora menos, que se casa con un inglés pelirrojo guapísimo que nada tiene qué ver con su nación y su cultura. Sí, dije que John es guapísimo, ¿y qué? Sun Mei no se pone celosa, jajaja._

_En fin, de momento me despido, no sin antes abordar un par de puntos más._

_En primera, sigo sin decidirme por personajes para el Arcano _Los Enamorados_. _Leo_, me propusiste dos opciones que me parecen imposibles: personajes que ya tienen Arcano y personajes que quisiera colocar en otro Arcano. Por eso no he podido escoger. A todos les aviso que pueden atenerse a una regla complementaria de esta convocatoria que más o menos dice: _Si no te es posible poner tus candidatos en mi bitácora en línea_ (más que nada por cuestiones técnicas), _ponlos en un comentario del capi donde se pide el Arcano en cuestión_. En este caso, para _Los Enamorados_ los candidatos deben dejarse como review en el capi 18, _Bajo lluvia y ataque_, que fue donde lo solicité por primera vez._

_Y el otro punto a tratar es que estoy en un nuevo empleo. En cuanto tenga tiempo, publicaré una reseña en mi bitácora en línea (espero que cuando ya tenga personajes para _Los Enamorados_), pero estar concentrada en eso me quita tiempo para escribir. Lo bueno es que he terminado el semestre (y con ello la carrera entera, ¡fiesta de graduación en julio!) y la uni ya no me dará lata. ¿Porqué les echo tanto rollo? Porque necesito que me tengan paciencia. Trataré de avanzar con éste y el resto de mis fic's en mi tiempo libre, pero no prometo nada (de hecho, nunca lo hago, precisamente por tiempo, jajaja). Así que pido de la manera más atenta que si van a pedirme la continuación, lo hagan amablemente. No sólo de fanfic's vivo yo (válgame, me eché una frase de _Encuentro y Entrevistas con…_, que por cierto, no he continuado)._

_Bien, ahora sí me paso a retirar. Es tardísimo y hay que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar. Agréguenle a eso que tengo que acomodar ropa (tengo que ir formal, ¡y tanto que me gustan los pantalones de mezclilla…!) y ver lo que llevaré de comer… Me tardaré mínimo otra media hora en acostarme. Y prácticamente ya es jueves. Cuídense mucho, disfruten el verano (hemisferio norte) y el invierno (hemisferio sur) y nos leemos lo más pronto posible._


	21. Entrenamientos

_**A Luigi, que era fan de Harry Potter tanto como yo. Disfruta esto desde el más allá, angelito.**_

* * *

**Veintiuno: Entrenamientos.**

_6 de enero de 2020_

_Norte de Escocia_

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

—¿Alguna vez había mencionado que odio los lunes? —soltó Rose sin venir a cuento, al desayunar en el Gran Comedor antes de su primera clase del año.

—¿Y alguna vez había mencionado que esos comentarios tuyos desesperan? —rebatió Henry, llenándose la copa de jugo de naranja por segunda vez.

—¿Van a pelear desde tan temprano? —se quejó Hally sin miramientos, terminándose sus huevos revueltos —¿No podrían esperar siquiera hasta el almuerzo?

—Creo que eso es mucho pedir —musitó Procyon con resignación, comiendo salchichas fritas y observando con ligero interés el intercambio de frases de Rose y Henry, que subían de volumen a cada momento.

—… Aunque te daré la razón por esta vez, ¿sabes? —dijo en ese momento Henry.

Rose lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédula.

—No es agradable empezar los lunes con Autodefensas Muggles —se explicó Henry, atacando sus arenques ahumados.

—¿Pero de qué hablas? —ahora el molesto era Procyon —¡Esa clase es genial!

—Para ti, que tienes un montón de energía.

—Pues tú también tendrías si no la gastaras toda peleándote con Rose. ¿Qué ganas con eso, eh? Que nos hartemos de ambos. Y no creas que hablo únicamente por Hally y por mí.

Henry le dedicó una mueca, miró a su alrededor con la mayor discreción posible y terminándose los arenques, espetó.

—Tu tampoco tendrías energía si te esforzaras al límite para no sentir lo mismo que toda la gente de este colegio.

—Haberlo dicho desde un principio… —masculló Procyon, entre fastidiado y apenado.

—Lo sé, lo sé —reconoció Henry, bebiendo de golpe su jugo.

—Y eso de las emociones… ¿es muy complicado? —preguntó discretamente Hally.

—Sólo imagina que estás enferma, ¿de acuerdo? —comenzó a explicar Henry, para desconcierto de Rose —Cuando tienes un resfriado fuerte, sientes escalofríos, dolor de cabeza, fiebre… Cosas que no puedes controlar, ¿cierto? Esto es algo parecido —el castaño hizo otra mueca —Un ejemplo claro son los enamorados, ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que es pasar junto a una pareja? Sienten de todo: nervios, alegría, celos… Prefiero los resfriados a eso —concluyó.

—Qué difícil es ser tú —comentó Rose, con clara intención de bromear.

Henry la fusiló con la mirada.

—Bueno, cálmate, —pidió la pelirroja, enfurruñada —Ahorra energía, como dice Procyon.

Henry soltó un bufido.

—¿Qué te tiene de tan mal humor? —le preguntó Procyon cuando iban de camino a los jardines, a Autodefensas Muggles.

—Ya se los dije, aún no controlo bien esto del Legado. Percibo cosas que no debería.

—¿Cosas como qué?

—Tú, menos que nadie, quiere saber.

Procyon arqueó una ceja de manera altiva, cosa que arrancó suspiros entre unas chicas de Ravenclaw de cuarto con las que se cruzaron.

—¿En serio? —aventuró Procyon, sarcástico.

—No lo diría si no fuera en serio. Me conoces, ¿no?

—¡Eh, ustedes!

Los dos Gryffindor's giraron la cabeza para descubrir a sus espaldas al resto de sus amigos con los que compartían la clase de Autodefensas Muggles. Los había llamado Sunny, quien los veía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Porqué nos dejaron atrás? —quiso saber la chica.

Henry y Procyon se encogieron de hombros.

—Hombres… —masculló Sunny por lo bajo.

—Por cierto, Paula me pidió que les avisara una cosa —recordó Ryo en ese momento —Los… entrenamientos —titubeó, porque estaban pasando cerca de los invernaderos, donde un grupo de segundo esperaba a la profesora Brownfield —comienzan el miércoles, porque ya revisó los horarios y es ese día cuando coincide una hora libre para todos.

—¿El miércoles? ¿Seguro? —desconfió Henry.

—Segurísimo. Le encargamos a Paula que revisara eso y si ella dice que es el miércoles…

No pudieron cuestionar el hecho de que Ryo le tuviera mucha fe a Paula, porque en cosas de organización como aquella, era especialmente cuidadosa.

—¡Ya era hora! —masculló Sunny —Creí que nunca podríamos practicar porque Paula y Thomas nos tendrían leyendo todo el curso.

—Al menos ya sabemos la teoría perfectamente —argumentó Danielle, sonriendo con satisfacción al agregar —Y sacamos un Extraordinario en la redacción para Lovecraft.

—Cierto, ¿recuerdan lo que dijo Rose? —Ryo contuvo una carcajada al continuar —Que seguramente Lovecraft se quedó tan sorprendido que les escribió a sus padres para ponerlos al tanto. Y que lo más probable es que su padre viniera para interrogarla por hacer trampa.

—Rose exagera —masculló Henry.

—Como sea, llegó la hora de practicar mucho —Procyon parecía sumamente animado —Primero con Kukai, y luego intentando que no nos quede un pico o una cola peluda.

Sus amigos no tardaron en reírse tanto ante semejante ocurrencia, que ni se detuvieron a pensar en que podría ser verdad.

Simplemente, la idea de ser animagos les quitaba la mayor parte del miedo.

&&&

_8 de enero de 2020_

_Norte de Escocia_

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

El miércoles, la mañana se fue con rapidez. Sunny, Ryo, Walter y Thomas tuvieron clase de Arte Mágico mientras que Hally, Procyon, Paula y Bryan se iban a Aritmancia. El resto de la Orden del Rayo tuvo oportunidad de prolongar su desayuno un poco y adelantar tareas antes de dirigirse a Encantamientos con el resto de sus compañeros de curso. Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, los de tercer año estaban medianamente agotados.

—¡Al fin! —Rose prácticamente se precipitó sobre unos sándwiches de atún al sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor —Tu madre sí que nos pone a usar el cerebro —veía a Henry, quien arqueó una ceja —Creí que no nos enseñaría hechizos de su país sino hasta el curso que viene.

La profesora Nicté se había lucido al mostrarles lo que ella llamaba _encantamiento rastreador_, que era aquel que una vez, Henry utilizó para buscar a Sunny. Se suponía que se hechizaba un objeto para que guiara al mago o bruja hacia algo o alguien. Para demostrar su efectividad, le pidió a Brandon que se ocultara en cualquier rincón del pasillo afuera del aula y todos siguieron a la profesora cuando se puso a caminar a paso lento tras la pluma, que ahora flotaba delante de ella. Hallaron a Brandon tras un tapiz que marcaba la entrada a uno de los tantos pasadizos de Hogwarts y los alumnos se quedaron impresionados. Pero el encantamiento tenía su truco: había que ser muy específico al indicar a qué o a quién se quería encontrar, porque en caso contrario, el objeto encantado podría andar en círculos por un buen rato.

—Resultó interesante —comentó finalmente —Así podría encontrar mis cosas cada vez que las pierda. A mi madre ya no la sacaría de quicio.

—Ni a nosotras en el dormitorio, por cierto —atajó Hally, meneando la cabeza.

—Bueno, a veces no encuentro mis libros o mis plumas, ¿y qué? —Rose rápidamente se encogió de hombros —No es el fin del mundo.

—Si la oyeran cuando busca algo que perdió, creerían que sí es el fin del mundo —les susurró Hally a los chicos, quienes contuvieron la risa.

—¡Hally Potter, te estoy oyendo! —exclamó Rose acusadoramente.

Hally se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Quisiera pelear contigo a gusto, pero tengo Estudios Muggles —la pelirroja se puso de pie y se colgó la mochila al hombro —Ya arreglaremos cuentas después, amiga mía.

Y sin más, Rose se alejó rumbo a las puertas del Gran Comedor, donde la esperaban Amy y Paula. Al poco rato, Thomas y Damielle se les unieron y se marcharon a clase.

—En serio, a veces no la comprendo —masculló Hally.

Procyon y Henry mostraron su acuerdo con un asentimiento.

La clase de Estudios Muggles se impartía en el primer piso, por lo que Rose y los otros no tardaron mucho en llegar. Lo que los exasperaba un poco era la actitud del profesor Price, un hombre enjuto cuyas túnicas le quedaban tan holgadas que les hacían pensar que no veía bien a la hora de comprarse ropa. Era diestro en reconocer a los alumnos que no prestaban atención y se aprendía más rápido sus nombres que los de estudiantes ejemplares.

—Bien contestado, señorita…

Ese día, Paula suspiró y por enésima vez, le recordó su apellido al profesor Price, cosa que seguramente quedó en el olvido porque él no tardó en soltar una pregunta con sarcasmo.

—¿Quiere repetir lo que acaba de decir su compañera, señorita Weasley?

Rose, que en realidad había garabateado lo dicho por Paula (aunque con letra bastante ilegible), se aclaró la garganta e intentó contestar.

—Ah… Paula dijo que… otra de las razones para ocultarse de los muggles es que… son muy cerrados y tienden a… ¿cómo era? —entrecerró los brumosos ojos para intentar leer sus notas —¡Ah, ya! Hacer a un lado lo que es diferente, porque los asusta. Si por eso se dieron las persecuciones de brujas en varias partes, ¿no?

—Eso, señorita Weasley, es correcto —el profesor Price no parecía muy contento con la respuesta de Rose, así que decidió dejarla por la paz y concentrarse en un chico de Ravenclaw que le lanzaba bolitas de pergamino a un compañero sentado dos mesas atrás.

—Juro que si tengo que decir nuevamente mi nombre en esa clase, me dará un ataque —afirmó Paula en un siseo, al salir del aula y luego de oír cómo Rose y Thomas se quejaban un poco por las tareas —¡Qué memoria la de Price!

—Soluciónalo: hazle una buena broma y se acordará de ti para siempre —sugirió Rose sin pizca de vergüenza.

—¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? —indagó Danielle, para agregar al segundo siguiente —Espera, creo saberlo: los Cuatro Insólitos. Frida me contó que John y ella hicieron algo así en su tercer curso. Price nunca se acordaba de ellos.

Rose asintió con satisfacción.

Fueron a comer y tras llenarse hasta el cansancio de filete, estofado y jugo de calabaza, los miembros de la Orden del Rayo se encaminaron con disimulada despreocupación al séptimo piso. Una vez ahí, Procyon y Thomas se pasearon tres veces frente al trozo de pared desnuda que daba a la Sala de los Menesteres. Después de todo, ellos dos eran los que más sabían del tema que iban a tratar.

Al abrir la puerta de la sala mágica, se hallaron con algo muy sencillo. Parecía un prado, con una valla de gruesas trancas de madera, suave y verde césped como alfombra y, quedando fuera de lugar allí, un gran estante de madera rebosante de libros de todos los colores y tamaños.

—¿Qué, vamos a leer más? —refunfuñó Rose al ver el estante de libros, siendo secundada por Sunny con una mueca.

—Esperemos que no —contestó Thomas con ligereza, lo que causó que las chicas arquearan una ceja —Procyon y yo pedimos lo necesario para aprender y practicar animagia y supongo que la sala nos dio los libros por si tenemos dudas en algo.

Paula, tras oír eso, se acercó al estante y leyó algunos títulos como _Encuentra tu lado animal_, _De humano a bestia: consejos prácticos _o _Mil y una preguntas frecuentes sobre la Animagia_. Asintió para sus adentros a las palabras de Thomas y se prometió hojear uno de aquellos volúmenes en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

—Muy bien, hay que comenzar —propuso Procyon con entusiasmo —¿Recuerdan lo primero que tenemos qué hacer?

—¿Quién te nombró nuestro profesor? —quiso saber Walter.

—Nadie, pero a menos que alguien más quiera dirigir esto…

Ninguno de sus amigos replicó, por lo que Procyon sonrió con satisfacción y siguió.

—Muy bien, entonces comencemos. Lo primero es saber cómo se quiere ser como animal. Ya saben: más grande, más pequeño, más rápido… Ese tipo de cosas. Hicieron su lista, ¿no?

Los demás asintieron. Incluso Bryan y Rose se atrevieron a sacar un trozo de pergamino.

—Pues bien, si tienen bien hecha su lista, ahora aplíquenla a algún animal que conozcan. El que sea. Los libros nunca especificaron si eran válidas las criaturas mágicas, pero si alguno de ustedes quiere intentarlo…

Paula, viendo su oportunidad, fue al estante a tomar _Mil y una preguntas frecuentes sobre la Animagia_ y buscó en el índice algo que pudiera ayudarle a Danielle, que según había comentado días atrás, quería ser un animal que nunca tuviera frío.

Se pasaron así unos minutos, meditando el animal en que querían convertirse. Algunos, como Amy y Bryan, tomaron asiento en el césped y meditaron tranquilamente la idea. Otros más impacientes, como Rose y Henry, se paseaban de un lado a otro mientras musitaban las opciones que se les ocurrían.

—¿Quién quiere ser el primero en intentarlo? —inquirió Procyon, que parecía muy contento —Recuerden: si tienen en mente al animal, o al menos bien claras las características más importantes, sólo tienen que usar su magia y transformarse a sí mismos. Como lo que hacemos en Transformaciones, ¿de acuerdo?

—Entonces lo lograré hasta séptimo —masculló Rose, haciendo un mohín.

Ryo, al escuchar a Procyon, se había puesto de pie de un salto, con los ojos suavemente cerrados y expresión concentrada. Sus amigos entendieron el gesto y vigilaron detenidamente, en espera de algún signo de magia. Finalmente, comenzaron a ver un cambio: la piel del Ravenclaw se estaba volviendo… ¿de color verde?

—Ryo, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Paula enseguida.

El chico hizo un ademán con la mano para pedir silencio, sin mover ni un músculo más. Al cabo de unos tres minutos, de golpe, Ryo pareció encogerse y desaparecer entre sus ropas, lo que espantó un poco a todos.

—En, Ryo, ¿dónde estás? —llamó Thomas al acercarse al montón de ropa.

Una cosa verde salió del cuello de la camisa, directamente a la cabeza de Thomas. Todos se quedaron atónitos al ver al animalito, de largas patas palmeadas, boca ancha y grandes ojos rasgados y negros donde podía reconocerse a Ryo.

—¡No es cierto! —al darse cuenta de qué era, Sunny soltó una carcajada.

Hally, Rose y Danielle no tardaron en hacerle segunda.

—¡Una rana! —logró decir Rose entre risas.

—¡Le queda de maravilla! —afirmó Danielle en broma.

—¡Y combina con su Patronus! —añadió Hally alegremente.

Las chicas se dieron gusto al reírse, cosa que aparentemente no le agradó a su transformado amigo. Sin más. Ryo saltó de la cabeza de Thomas y fue a parar a una mejilla de Danielle, quien se quedó estática al notarlo.

—¡Quítate de encima, Ryo Mao! —exclamó la rubia, escandalizada y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sin atreverse a ver al anfibio.

—Esperen —Sunny había parado de reír hacía tiempo y analizaba visualmente al anfibio —Walter, ¿las ranas no tienen cabello, cierto?

El nombrado, frunciendo el ceño, negó enfáticamente.

—Claro que no, ni que fuera mamífero —aclaró —¿Porqué?

—Porque Ryo falló, ¡miren!

Los demás se acercaron tanto que Danielle apenas contuvo un gesto de hartazgo.

—Oigan, ¿podrían al menos quitarme al bicho éste? —pidió.

Distraídamente, Thomas asintió y le quitó cuidadosamente la rana de encima, con lo que él y sus amigos pudieron admirarla a detalle.

El color de la piel era verde intenso, casi como el del césped a sus pies, pero brillante debido a una ligera viscosidad. La rana giraba la cabeza cuando podía, entrecerrando los rasgados ojos con suspicacia, como solía hacerlo Ryo al desconfiar de algo o alguien. Fue entonces que comprendieron a qué se refería Sunny: en parte trasera de la cabeza, donde en un humano debía tener la nuca, destacaba un pequeño pero inconfundible mechón de cabello negro.

—Vaya, y creímos que uno de nosotros ya lo había logrado —se desanimó Thomas, dejando a la rana en el suelo, para que anduviera a sus anchas.

El animal fue hacia su ropa, donde se sentó y por cómo cerraba los ojos, se imaginaron que estaba dispuesto a echarse una siesta.

—¡Eh, Ryo, ni se te ocurra! —reprendió Henry en el acto —Hasta que no lo domines, nada de dormirte así. Mejor intenta recuperar tu forma original.

Se oyó un croar genuinamente malhumorado y tuvieron que esperar cerca de veinte minutos para que a la rana le surgieran brazos y piernas. Las chicas se dieron media vuelta enseguida, al recordar que su amigo no traía ropa puesta.

—Muchísimas gracias, Henry —escucharon las chicas que se quejaba Ryo, junto con el roce de prendas siendo sacudidas —Estaba cansado, ¿sabes? Se usa mucha energía. Como una clase de Kukai que hubiera durado todo el día, no sé si me entiendan.

—Precisamente por eso, tonto —Henry hablaba con el tono cansino y sabelotodo que solía emplear para explicar algo que según él, era obvio para cualquiera —Si te dormías como rana, ¿crees que hubieras vuelto a ser humano fácilmente? Los libros dicen que en la fase de aprendizaje, no hay que durar mucho como animal, o los instintos de éste se apoderan de nuestra mente. ¿Querías creerte una rana para siempre?

Cuando Ryo fingió pensarlo seriamente, Henry le dedicó un bufido y le dio la espalda.

—No se enfaden, ¿quieren? —animó Thomas en ese momento —Lo de Ryo quiere decir que vamos por buen camino. Sólo hay que concentrarse.

—¿Algún consejo que darnos, Ryo? —preguntó Amy amablemente.

—Por supuesto: tengan la imagen clara. Como dijo Hally, me transformé en lo mismo que mi Patronus y es que se me ocurrió la idea cuando vi que adoptó forma el año pasado. ¡Y trolls! ¿Quién pensaría mal de una ranita en un charco? ¡Las cosas que podría hacer…!

Al ver la pícara sonrisa de Ryo, los chicos se echaron a reír y cuando las chicas consideraron que ya podían darse la vuelta y vieron al Ravenclaw, se juraron mentalmente mirar mal a toda rana que se les cruzara en el camino de ahora en adelante.

En la siguiente hora, Ryo se dedicó básicamente a observar, aunque de manera intermitente, porque cabeceaba. Casi se quedó dormido en el instante en que una de sus amigas, entre entusiasta y algo espantada, se puso a dar gritos para llamarlos a todos.

—¡Miren, creo que consigo algo!

Amy no era de naturaleza inquieta, pero aquella era una ocasión especial. Sus amigos, al principio preocupados, después le dedicaron gestos de aliento al ver que en el cuello estaba adquiriendo un brillo iridiscente.

—¿Qué clase de animal tiene un cuello así? —se preguntó Hally en voz alta.

—A mí me parece familiar… —susurró Danielle, pensativa.

—Creo que… ¡claro! —Walter parecía triunfante al exclamar —Estuve repasando varios libros de animales en las vacaciones. ¡Recuerdo que había uno con plumas de ese color!

—¿Plumas? —Sunny se entusiasmó, ya que había declarado hasta el cansancio que quería convertirse en un animal que volara —¿Cuál, cuál?

Walter apenas iba a decirlo cuando una especie de gruñido lo distrajo. Giró en todas direcciones, pero no reaccionó hasta que algo jaló una pernera de su pantalón.

—¿De dónde salió eso? —se intrigó Amy.

—Es un perro, ¿cierto? —Rose frunció el ceño, sin estar muy segura de lo que decía.

—Es muy grande para ser un perro —refutó Paula, crítica.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Cómo lograste eso, Henry?

Al fin algo había sacado a Ryo de su intermitente sopor. Una especie de cánido sujetaba la pernera de Walter con los dientes, deseoso de llamar su atención, pero como bien decía Paula, su tamaño no era el de un perro doméstico. Además, su cola alborotada, su largo hocico y sus puntiagudas orejas no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre qué era en realidad, aún con el pelaje castaño claro y aquellos claros ojos verdes.

—Es… un lobo, ¿cierto? —titubeó Paula, haciendo una mueca.

—Un minuto, ¿estás presumiendo, Henry? —Rose habló con cierta indignación.

El lobezno (porque por su tamaño, así debía considerarse) soltó la pernera de Walter, fijó en Rose sus ojos y negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

—Sí, claro —ironizó la pelirroja.

—No vayan a pelear ahora —rogó Hally en ese momento, con un ademán de frustración —Bien por ti, Henry, pero no le hagas caso a Rose y deja que nos concentremos. Por cierto, que tú tienes ventaja con los Legados de tu familia y todo eso. ¿Tu tío no puede transformarse en lobo también? Eso es trampa.

Ver a Hally enfurruñada de esa forma, con los gestos que hacía, era algo gracioso, por lo que sus amigas no tardaron en reírse. Los chicos contuvieron a duras penas las carcajadas.

Se pasaron el resto de la hora intentando algún cambio, siendo vistos por un Ryo que comenzaba a tener sueño y un Henry que no se tomó la molestia de volver a la normalidad sino hasta cinco minutos antes de irse y para asombro de las chicas, regresó a ser humano con la ropa puesta. Ryo le puso mala cara y murmuró algo de que para la próxima, le pasara ese truco.

—Sí, con gusto —prometió Henry cansinamente —Ahora hay que darnos prisa, que nos toca Pociones —miró a Procyon, Hally, Rose y sus amigos Slytherin's.

—Genial, tenías que recordárnoslo —farfulló Sunny, que descompuso la serenidad de su rostro con un mohín —Y Snape ha estado tan insoportable…

—Creímos que estaban un poco mejor, dado que te dejó pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con tu hermano —se extrañó Hally.

Al salir de la Sala de los Menesteres, los amigos se dividieron. Amy y Bryan acompañaron a Paula y Ryo parte del camino hacia su torre, antes de marcharse al sótano de Hufflepuff. En tanto, los demás bajaban a toda carrera a las mazmorras.

—Supongo, pero no es la gran cosa —Sunny ladeó la cabeza, meditabunda —Al menos lo convencí de que me dejara leer el periódico. Le dije que no me haría daño estar informada.

—¿Y qué, se lo creyó? —bromeó Rose —Porque si supiera la razón de por qué estás tan informada sobre animagia, seguro te echa una maldición.

—No creas, me preguntó por el Extraordinario que me saqué con Lovecratf, pero no le expliqué mucho. Sólo le di a entender que me había gustado mucho el tema.

Llegaron al aula de Pociones en tiempo récord y se alegraron al ver al resto de la clase esperando frente a la puerta y no adentro, como temían.

—¿Dónde estaban? —preguntó Franco Visconti al ver a sus compañeros de casa, sin dignarse a echarles una mirada a Danielle, Sunny, Walter y Thomas.

—Adelantando un par de tareas —inventó rápidamente Hally —Con eso de que llevamos varias materias…

—Sólo a ustedes se les ocurre —Franco se encogió de hombros.

La puerta del aula se abrió en ese momento, dando paso al profesor Snape, quien los estudió brevemente con sus fríos ojos negros antes de ordenarles con un movimiento de cabeza que entraran. Los chicos ocuparon sus lugares habituales enseguida y algunos, echando una ojeada al pizarrón, se dieron cuenta que ya estaba detallada la poción del día.

—Poción para encoger —Henry meneó la cabeza —A ver quién es el conejillo de Indias…

Cuando leyeron la receta y sus efectos, sus amigos conjeturaron algo similar. Bastaba ver los problemas que tenían Diane Creevey y Franco Visconti para que sus pociones adquirieran la coloración necesaria. Con una pizca de suerte desesperada e instrucciones susurradas de Hally y Henry, ambos Gryffindor's lograron su cometido, aunque de manera precaria.

—Vaya, por poco —musitó Snape con fingido alivio al ver que las pociones de Diane y Franco tenían el color adecuado —¿Están dispuestos a probarlas, jovencitos?

Los aludidos se miraron de reojo, asustados, en tanto sus compañeros de casa veían la escena con aprensión. Al final, la campana salvó a todos de ser víctimas de pociones deficientes.

—Pueden marcharse —Snape corrió a todos con un gesto de mano.

Sunny dudó, pero les murmuró a sus amigos que iría a comer después y se quedó en el aula.

—Eh, profesor… ¿me prestaría el periódico de hoy?

Snape le dio la espalda, ocultando una mueca, antes de ir a su escritorio y sacar _El Profeta_ del día para tendérselo.

—Creí que ese amigo suyo, Elliott, se lo habría prestado —comentó de pronto.

Sunny, que contemplaba la primera plana (donde anunciaban con grandes caracteres la rendición del Ministerio de Magia de Hungría ante Hagen), apenas si prestó atención. Torció la boca con desagrado.

—Thomas no suelta el periódico hasta que lo termina de leer —explicó —Y eso pasa hasta la hora de comer. Quiero ver las noticias antes de Cocina.

—¿Se puede saber porqué eligió semejante materia?

La castaña se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía el diario bajo el brazo.

—Me gusta cocinar y si puedo aprender a hacerlo con magia, mejor. Bueno, ya me voy.

La chica se dio la vuelta y salió de la mazmorra, dejando a Snape solo con sus pensamientos.

&&&

_8 de enero de 2020_

_Frontera entre Hungría y República Checa._

_Cercanías al norte de Praga._

—Vamos, vamos, sólo un poco más…

Allie Weasley meneó la cabeza, concentrada en su tarea. Ella y sus compañeros, integrantes de la Sociedad Internacional para la Protección de Criaturas Mágicas, estaban en la difícil misión de sacar de una rudimentaria jaula mágica a un dragón hocicorto sueco que hallaron abandonado por contrabandistas. A la pelirroja la indignaban ese tipo de cosas, por eso cuando la sede inglesa de la Sociedad le ofreció el empleo al mudarse con sus padres, no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar. Después de todo, sus años de prácticas en Rumania con dragones y otras criaturas igualmente peligrosas eran una buena carta de recomendación.

—Por allá, ¡cuidado con las llamas! —ordenó un joven mago de piel aceitunada y pobladas cejas negras —No hay que inquietar al dragón, sólo liberarlo.

—Allyson, ¿está segura que esto funcionará? —inquirió suavemente un hombre rubio de complexión atlética y orbes verdosas.

Allie miró al hombre detalladamente. Esa persona había resultado ser una de las mejores en cuanto a pociones se refería y sus recomendaciones para ese trabajo en particular eran de los más altos mandos en Reino Unido. ¿Y aún así dudaba del éxito de la empresa?

—Claro que funcionará —contestó alegremente, restándole un poco de seriedad al asunto —Tenga un poco más de confianza. Y por cierto, ¿ya le pedí que me salude a mi primo en cuanto regrese a Inglaterra, señor Bannister?

Rudolph Bannister, guardián y capitán de los Chudley Cannons, asintió con la cabeza.

El popular jugador, estando en la cúspide de su carrera, ya planeaba un retiro de los campos de quidditch aprovechando otro de sus talentos: la fabricación de pociones. A través de los años, cuando tenía tiempo, ofrecía sus servicios a todo el que creyera que podría necesitarlos y había conseguido buenos clientes, incluidos algunos funcionarios importantes del Ministerio de Magia. Hacía dos años, sin ir más lejos, se le encargó la elaboración de las pociones con efectos especiales que habían usado los campeones del Torneo de las Tres Partes.

—Lo siento, creí que no lo había hecho —Allie sonrió levemente al ver que el dragón se estaba acostumbrando a la cercanía de tanto humano a su alrededor y ya no lanzaba llamaradas —A veces me concentro tanto en el trabajo que se me olvida lo demás, ¿sabe?

—No importa, es por una buena causa. Sólo espero que nuestra poción haga efecto en el tiempo esperado —Rudolph consultó su reloj —Que será en unos cinco minutos.

Allie sonrió con orgullo al escucharle a Rudolph decir _nuestra poción_. Como ella también era buena en pociones, había colaborado con él en todo lo posible, porque necesitaban un brebaje para sedar al dragón lo suficiente como para llevarlo a una reserva mágica ubicada en República Checa. Habrían ido a la que ella conocía en Rumania, pero por la situación política actual, no era seguro: Hungría acababa de caer ante Hagen y tal parecía que el siguiente país en hacerlo sería Rumania, cosa que Allie lamentaba.

Al cabo de un rato, el hocicorto sueco comenzó a cerrar los ojos, señal de que la poción sedante estaba funcionando. Los demás miembros de la Sociedad esperaron pacientemente a que el reptil se echara a dormir para seguir con su trabajo sin alterarlo, deshaciendo los hechizos protectores de la jaula con rapidez. No tardaron ni quince minutos en tener al dragón listo para emprender el viaje y por fortuna, los efectos de la poción estaban planeados para que duraran doce horas como máximo.

—Muy bien, monten —ordenó un mago robusto de cabello cenizo, al tener al dragón colocado en un arnés entre más de diez escobas voladoras —Hora de marcharse.

Allie obedeció con entusiasmo, seguida de cerca por Bannister, que se tomaba todo aquello con calma. Para él, volar era una segunda naturaleza. Pero lo sorprendió bastante que Allie montara con ligereza y al despegar, se moviera con elegancia y precisión. Entonces recordó que Ángel había mencionado que todos en su familia sabían jugar quidditch y que el padre de Allie había sido buscador en la escuela. Quizá de él había heredado la pelirroja su destreza.

—¡A las nubes, ya! —mandó el mago robusto que dirigía la maniobra —Se han detectado hechizos de visión remota en la frontera.

Todos a una, se elevaron cerca de cien metros hasta ocultarse en las nubes que habían amenazado tormenta todo el día. Ahora, que casi obscurecía, el paisaje se desdibujaba con facilidad en el cielo medianamente oscuro.

—Mala cosa —susurró Rudolph cuando salieron del banco de nubes.

Habían logrado cruzar la frontera sin que los detectaran, pero ahora se encontraban en territorio hostil. República Checa, pese a ser país neutral, había declarado que no tendría miramientos con los extranjeros, a menos que éstos tuvieran un motivo justificado para estar en su territorio. Por fortuna, la Sociedad Internacional para la Protección de Criaturas Mágicas siempre estaba al día en la solicitud de permisos de tránsitos para asuntos como aquel.

¿O no?

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —masculló una bruja de rizado cabello castaño al dar una brusca voltereta —¿Nos están atacando?

Un rayo de luz roja que pasó entre dos de los magos que cargaban con el dragón contestó la pregunta. Allie adoptó un gesto de concentración y se llevó la mano a la cintura, tocando su varita con la punta de los dedos.

—¡A las nubes de nuevo! —demandó el líder —Nuestra prioridad es el dragón, ¡debemos evitar cualquier enfrentamiento hasta llevar a la reserva!

Todos asintieron y de manera impecable, acataron la orden de forma sincronizada. Allie, inconscientemente, sujetó la varita y comenzó a sacarla de su funda de cuero especial. A pocos metros a su izquierda, Rudolph la imitó.

Otro rayo los sorprendió, esta vez por la derecha. Los magos viraron con suma cautela, protegiendo al dragón, y el líder rodeó varias veces a sus colegas, revisando el firmamento con la mirada, en busca de sus atacantes.

Y de pronto, se vieron rodeados por una veintena de magos que usaban túnicas de diversos colores, en tonos oscuros, y mostrando en la parte superior izquierda del pecho el escudo de la República Checa. Al frente se colocó inmediatamente un mago alto y delgado, de revuelto cabello oscuro y que sujetaba una varita en alto, con la cual hizo un movimiento para indicarles que pararan. Los miembros de la Sociedad frenaron en el acto.

—¿Quiénes son y qué hacen con ese dragón? —escupió groseramente el mago checo en su idioma, con semblante enfadado.

Los ingleses se miraron con desconcierto hasta que Allie intervino.

—Buenas tardes, señor —saludó en un perfecto checo —Somos de la sede británica de la Sociedad Internacional para la Protección de Criaturas Mágicas. Nos enviaron a Hungría a rescatar al dragón —señaló a la criatura dormida en el arnés especial —Nos dirigíamos a su reserva mágica cuando nos interceptaron.

El mago checo, arrugando la frente, se aclaró la garganta.

—No tenemos constancia de ello —declaró en un frío inglés con leve acento.

—Imposible, la Sociedad nos dijo que…

Pero los checos no iban a escuchar más a Allie. Levantaron las varitas a la vez, provocando una reacción similar en los ingleses. Inesperadamente para Allie, Rudolph Bannister se colocó delante de ella, con la varita en ristre.

—Les mostraremos una copia del permiso de tránsito aéreo, si nos lo permiten —declaró Rudolph, intentando imponerse un poco.

El líder de los checos, tras echarles una mirada a sus acompañantes, asintió de mala gana.

En ese momento, el líder de los ingleses se adelantó, sacando un pergamino de su bolsillo con mucho cuidado. Sus compatriotas lo veían con atención, sin guardarse las varitas, sólo por si acaso debían utilizarlas. Al final, el intercambio entre ambos líderes se dio sin contratiempos y el checo esbozó una leve sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lamentamos el recibimiento, pero con lo que está pasando, debemos ser cuidadosos —se excusó en cuanto reemprendieron la marcha —Hungría era aliada, y ahora resulta que se rindió ante Hagen. Hay patrullas fronterizas por todas partes, encargadas de investigar a todo el que entra y sale por cualquier medio, aunque por ahora, se concentran en las fronteras del norte, cerca de Rumania.

Allie adoptó una cara levemente triste.

—Fue bueno que trajeran una copia del permiso —seguía diciendo el líder checo, ahora más relajado que antes y dejando ver una sonrisa —El asunto fue que nos avisaron con muy poca anticipación de la maniobra y creímos que no llegarían hasta mañana.

—Las cosas salieron mejor de lo previsto —argumentó el líder de los ingleses, dedicándole una mirada de reojo a Rudolph —Nos enviaron a un experto en pociones para dormir al dragón de forma segura y así no tardaremos en cumplir con el encargo.

Ambos líderes se enfrascaron en una detallada discusión sobre criaturas mágicas, en tanto sus subordinados los seguían a una prudente distancia. Los checos, que se habían revelado como aurores de su Ministerio, rodeaban al grupo inglés y al dragón, ofreciéndoles protección.

—Ahí la tienen —anunció de pronto el líder de los aurores checos.

Tras hora y media de vuelo, habían llegado a la reserva mágica de República Checa, un valle de extensión considerable cuyos límites estaban marcados por una valla blanca de un débil brillo que se notaba bastante en ese momento, pues anochecía. La valla se hallaba embutida de diversos repelentes anti–muggles para que nadie que no fuera mago se acercara. De todas formas, era raro que una persona fuera por esos parajes, tan alejados de la población más próxima y con los rumores que circulaban acerca de animales especialmente salvajes.

Los checos guiaron a los ingleses hacia las únicas edificaciones de la reserva, donde se encontraban un par de oficinas administrativas y las cabañas que habitaban los empleados. Ahí, se arregló todo el papeleo para dejar al hocicorto sueco en libertad, con la promesa de que sería bien tratado y que incluso podría encontrar una pareja. Allie y sus compañeros dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio al salir de la oficina del administrador, satisfechos por un trabajo bien hecho. Se apresuraron a tomar sus escobas y a retirarse cuando los aurores que los habían acompañado se les acercaron apresuradamente.

—Lo siento, pero no podemos dejarlos ir —declaró uno de los aurores, moreno y de cabello crespo —Órdenes del jefe. Recibió una lechuza de Praga y la está contestando, ahora viene.

Allie y sus compañeros intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. No pudieron enterarse de qué sucedía exactamente hasta media hora después, cuando observando el cielo estrellado, el líder checo anduvo hacia ellos con semblante abatido.

—Nuestro ministro acaba de declarar toque de queda en todo el país —anunció, ante la pregunta del líder inglés sobre la situación —Praga fue atacada por el Terror Rubio.

Los ingleses se quedaron conmocionados. Según lo que sabían, Hagen no se había tomado demasiadas molestias en invadir República Checa, que pese a su tamaño, habría constituido una valiosa adquisición a su causa debido a los talentosos magos que había generado. La invasión repentina a Praga era, aparentemente, un gesto de advertencia y desafío, con el que Hagen quería decir que ya iba más en serio a la conquista de Europa continental y que además, nadie se le opondría, por muy poderoso que fuera.

—¿Al menos podemos escribir a casa? —quiso saber el líder inglés —Para poner al tanto a nuestra sede de la Sociedad.

—Lo siento, pero el toque de queda también incluye la comunicación con el exterior. En la lechuza que envié al Ministerio, encargué que alguien avisara de la situación a su país, no se preocupen. Ahora, si no les molesta, veré si la reserva puede darles alojamiento.

—¿Cuánto va a durar el toque de queda? —inquirió Rudolph con presteza.

Los demás ingleses cayeron en la cuenta de que ese detalle no se les había informado. El auror checo titubeó notoriamente.

—No estamos seguros, pero nuestro ministro espera retirarlo en cuanto evalúen los daños en Praga. Hay varios edificios históricos dañados y algunos muggles muertos… La ciudad será un caos en los próximos días, así que les suplico que tengan paciencia.

Rudolph asintió con un gesto de contrariedad que a Allie no le pasó desapercibido.

Los aurores checos arreglaron la estadía de los ingleses en la reserva mágica y se retiraron cuanto antes a Praga, donde se les requería con urgencia. En cuanto el grupo de la Sociedad comenzó a dispersarse, Allie se atrevió a acercarse a Rudolph.

—Disculpe, señor Bannister, pero… Si no me equivoco, tiene un partido en dos semanas, ¿verdad? Ángel me envió una entrada para ir a verlo.

—Es cierto, tenemos un partido. Contra el Puddlemere United. Supongo que tendré que confiar en que Powell haga un buen papel en mi lugar.

Allie se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Su primo Ángel le escribía muy de vez en cuando y cuando lo hacía, se entusiasmaba hablando de su novia, de las peripecias que le ocurrían en los entrenamientos y de las noticias que le llegaban de Frida. Pocas veces comentaba algo malo acerca de sus compañeros de equipo, por lo que suponía que no había nada qué temer.

—Ahora recuerdo que Ángel me invitó a ver un juego —Allie echó un vistazo a la reacción de Rudolph ante esa información (que fue mínima) antes de continuar —Fui el verano pasado a uno, junto con Sam y su novia. Al que tuvieron contra las Avispas de Wimbourne.

Rudolph negó con la cabeza.

—Ese juego fue un completo desastre —admitió —A buena hora se pelearon los hermanos Connery por no sé qué asunto y no hacían caso de nadie. Traté de razonar con ellos al solicitar un tiempo muerto cuando las Avispas nos sacaban sesenta puntos de ventaja, pero no sirvió de nada. Chris escucha, pero Fiona es muy testaruda. Como consecuencia, siguieron peleando y perdimos el partido. Lamento que haya tenido que ver a su primo en esas circunstancias.

—¡Ah, no se preocupe! Ángel estaba muerto de risa. Como también fueron su novia y los hermanitos de ella, después del partido les comentó a grandes rasgos el motivo de tanto escándalo. ¡A Fiona Connery le gusta Ángel! Y como él no deja de restregarle que adora a su novia, su hermano trató de ponerla en su lugar cuando le dio por insultar a Rebecca…

—No estaba al tanto de eso, ¿porqué Weasley no me lo dijo?

—Bueno, Rebecca le preguntó lo mismo y Ángel le contestó que no quería molestarlo. Bastante tenía con batallar con dos Connery enloquecidos como para echar más leña al fuego.

—Su primo sí que es un caso. Si no fuera tan bueno en quidditch, lo mandaría suspender cada vez que hace una de sus bromas. Y no se diga de la cantidad de veces que ha hecho enfadar a Fiona Connery con sus comentarios…

Allie le dedicó una sonrisa de sincera conmiseración. Sabía que pocas personas podían lidiar con el comportamiento bromista y desenfadado de su primo, pero Rudolph parecía la paciencia personificada, lo que agradecía. Ángel de verdad estaba hecho para el quidditch.

—Oiga, y por esta clase de trabajos, ¿no pierde entrenamientos? —quiso saber la pelirroja.

—No interesa mucho cuando estoy por retirarme. Sirve para hacerme de más clientes en el mercado de las pociones y además, le da la oportunidad a Powell de prepararse como titular.

—¿Y no va a extrañar jugar?

Rudolph detectó cierto tono triste en la voz de Allie que lo hizo no verla al contestar.

—Claro que voy a extrañarlo. Pero debo ser realista. Ya no soy el de hace diez años y hay que darle paso a los jóvenes.

Allie ladeó la cabeza, intentando leer la expresión de Rudolph. El hombre se veía sereno y decidido, pero no se hacía a la idea de que fuera capaz de dejar algo que amaba. Suponía que era como su padre le había explicado una vez, que en la vida se puede tener más de una gran pasión, que en el caso de Charlie Weasley, resultó ser su carrera y su familia. Allie se preguntó si ella sería como su padre, capaz de dedicarle el corazón a más de una cosa a la vez, o tendría el mismo semblante de Rudolph, que le parecía tranquilo pero en cierta forma, desolado. ¿Cómo animar a Rudolph Bannister de tal forma que dejara de contagiarle su nostalgia por lo que estaba a punto de abandonar?

En cuanto se hizo esa pregunta, Allie dio un leve respingo que Rudolph no pudo evitar notar. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué le pasaba cuando ella se giró y lo miró con los oscuros ojos inusualmente brillantes.

—Señor Bannister, creo… Creo que empiezo a enamorarme de usted. ¿Le molestaría mucho que me enamorara de usted?

A Rudolph lo tomó de sorpresa semejante fraseología. Esa chica sí que era algo especial.

—Allyson, ¿se da cuenta de que soy casi diez años mayor que usted?

Tal alegato, que por cierto fue hecho con una pizca de desconcierto por parte de Rudolph, hizo que Allie pudiera sonreír.

—No creo que importe mucho. Ha habido peores obstáculos que ése para una pareja.

—Pero Allyson…

—Sólo pregunté una cosa, señor Bannister, y le pido que la responda. ¿Le molestaría mucho que me enamorara de usted?

—Pues… No, creo que no —Rudolph no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, pero sabía que era verdad —¿Quién se molestaría si una chica como usted le dice eso?

—¿Una chica como yo?

Ahora sí que él estaba en un gran dilema. No quería explicar qué había querido decir con esas palabras, porque podrían darse a entender cosas que no eran ciertas. Sin embargo, ya que Allie estaba siendo honesta con él, consideró que ella se merecía lo mismo.

—Allyson, es una persona con grandes cualidades. Honesta, inteligente, entregada a su trabajo, educada, buena volando y claro, muy bonita —ella sonrió de forma muy tenue, como si lo instara a seguir —Sin embargo, nunca ha sido una prioridad para mí buscar una pareja. No es que no me interese la idea, sino que nunca se ha presentado la oportunidad. Así que, aparte de eso, creo que tal vez, en un futuro, el interés sea mutuo. Pero no quiero prometérselo para no herirla después, en caso de no llegar a sentir nada por usted.

Al terminar el discurso, Allie no apartó la vista con pesar ni se mostró molesta de ninguna manera. Al contrario, acentuó su sonrisa y miró las estrellas con determinación.

—El tiempo lo dirá, ¿no? —comentó suavemente —Si de verdad estoy enamorándome, puedo prometerle una cosa: no darme por vencida. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ganarme su afecto, señor Bannister, y si al final no lo consigo… Al menos espero que me permita seguir siendo su amiga. Después de todo, sé perder con dignidad.

Rudolph no se atrevió a preguntar a qué se refería con lo último, pero dio una cabezada para darle su consentimiento. Nada perdía con permitir que esa pelirroja amante de las criaturas mágicas intentara obtener su corazón y en cambio, podría ganar mucho.

Sólo lamentó que el mundo no estuviera en las condiciones que a él le gustarían.

&&&

_31 de Agosto de 2009, 10:05 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_¡Hola, hola, gente que me adora!_

_Ah, no estoy muy segura de que me quieran tanto como antes, por lo que han tenido que esperar para esta actualización. No sé, he tenido un periodo extraño, entre mis tres meses de becaria (en donde finalmente, no me dieron el contrato que esperaba, larga historia), la fiesta de graduación (una locura, pero que valió la pena), unas cuantas lecturas nuevas (no he acabado _El Paciente Inglés_, pero es que me está aburriendo su estilo…) y algunas otras cosillas. O sea, que como siempre, me disculpo infinitamente por la larga espera a la que los he sometido. Ahora, pasemos a la trama del capi._

_Aquí tienen la primera práctica propiamente dicha de la Orden del Rayo para hacerse animagos. ¿Qué les pareció? Como no sé el procedimiento exacto, la conversión prácticamente me la estoy sacando de la manga. Aún así, trato de hacer algo coherente y si alguien llegara a tener datos fidedignos de cómo se convierte uno en animago, pues que me diga. Casi toda la saga está resultando ser una alternativa a lo que _La Innombrable_ escribió, pero saben que me gusta serle fiel a sus datos._

_Por otra parte, unos cuantos vistazos a cómo andan las cosas en Europa continental: Hagen se apoderó de Hungría y está atacando República Checa. Allie Weasley, que de hecho no aparece mucho en la saga (es la hermana mayor de Sam Weasley, ex–campeón de Durmstrang, ¿se acuerdan? Y ambos son hijos de Charlie), ha mostrado en qué trabaja: rescatando criaturas mágicas. La sociedad para la que labora es como una _Sociedad Protectora de Animales_, pero con más cobertura, jajaja. Y también salió de repente Rudolph Bannister, el capitán del equipo donde juega Ángel Weasley, ¿qué tal? Espero que alguien recuerde cierto detalle del capítulo de _ET3P_ donde él salió por primera vez, porque allí se vislumbraba lo que aquí revelé: que él elaboró las pociones de la primera prueba del Torneo de las Tres Partes. Es un señor bastante versátil, ¿no les parece? Me recuerda al novio de mi hermana, jajaja. Allie sí que es directa, declarando de buenas a primeras que cree que se está enamorando. Bueno, no sé, esa clase de actos la delatan como una Weasley, creo yo. ¿O ustedes qué opinan?_

_Ya por último, debo hacer un anuncio. Mi bitácora en línea oficialmente ha muerto (y sin previo aviso, la ingrata…), por lo que deberé trasladar la convocatoria de los _Arcanos Visionarios_ a mi _hi5_. Lo pondré como mi página (homepage) en mis distintos perfiles, para que acudan a ellos, ¿sale? Podrán dejarme allí sus candidatos a modo de comentario, o en un comentario a la historia. El último recurso será mandarme un correo electrónico, porque ahí es más difícil llevar la cuenta. Y ya entrados en el tema, en vista de que no tengo candidatos convincentes por parte del público, elegiré yo, si no les importa. Para _Los Enamorados_, tenía pensadas dos parejas que me parecía que encajaban, pero finalmente me decido por los nuevos Malfoy. Así es, _¡Patrick y Frida Malfoy!_ Si me preguntaran la razón, tendría que hacerme la loca un rato, porque hay cierto acontecimiento que aún no sucede con estos dos que me hizo considerarlos los más adecuados para este Arcano y que no quiero revelar aún. Tendrán que esperar a que avance la trama para averiguarla… Eso si no cambio el dichoso acontecimiento de último minuto. Como me lo inspiró _La Innombrable_… Sin comentarios. Por favor, les pido que piensen en un candidato para el siguiente Arcano, _El Carro_. Tiene un significado complejo (como todos los Arcanos, en realidad), así que les tendré paciencia. Si se las pido, se las debo tener, ¿no?_

_En fin, me despido, deseándoles que estén mejor de salud que yo (es que tengo un catarro con una tos horrible y además, dolor de cuello, ¡es espantoso!). Cuídense, carguen con paraguas por aquello de las lluvias (aquí en _Aguas_ anda lloviendo bastante) y nos leemos pronto._


	22. Obsesivos y compulsivos

_**

* * *

**_

**_A Luigi, que era fan de Harry Potter tanto como yo. Disfruta esto desde el más allá, angelito_**

* * *

**Veintidós: Obsesivos y compulsivos.**

_3 de febrero de 2020_

_Norte de Escocia_

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

Enero dio paso a febrero, con un poco más de sol y menos frío. Aunque había quienes se quejaban por el inicio del nuevo trimestre (por ejemplo, los agobiados alumnos de quinto y séptimo), otros lo encontraban estimulante.

La Orden del Rayo estaba especialmente entusiasta. Dado que en el castillo era donde podían practicar animagia a sus anchas, los doce amigos se esmeraban cada miércoles en avanzar un poco más que la semana precedente. Ryo por fin había corregido su error a finales de enero (ahora podía convertirse en una rana sin un solo cabello) y Henry tenía más que dominada su forma de lobo. Los demás los alcanzaban a pasos agigantados, tomando en cuenta todo lo que debían hacer en clase y además, los entrenamientos de quidditch que absorbían a la mayoría. Pero aún con todo eso, lo estaban pasando en grande.

—Siguen sin gustarme los lunes —comentó Rose vagamente, al salir de Adivinación. Cargaba con un pesado volumen titulado _Las profundidades de la Quiromancia_ —Ojalá pronto dejemos las manos, me está aburriendo.

El profesor Cassidy había anunciado que ese trimestre se concluiría con el arte adivinatorio de la lectura de manos, pero ese día le había dejado a la pelirroja una redacción enorme acerca del texto que llevaba en brazos. Todo por haberle pronosticado a Emily Lancaster casi a gritos que si no la dejaba en paz con cierto asunto, le arrancaría la melena.

—¿Y cuál es ese asunto con el que Lancaster no te deja en paz? —preguntó Thomas de improviso, guardando un pergamino que había estado leyendo.

Rose bufó, no muy contenta con el tema.

—Quiere que le consiga una cita con Procyon —la joven Weasley sacó la lengua, en señal de asco —Le dije (creo que por milésima vez) que él no está interesado en ella, pero sigue insistiendo. Quisiera hacer algo para que deje el tema de una buena vez.

—¿Creen que si el profesor Cassidy se lo pide, dejaría en paz a Procyon? Con eso de que lo adora… —Hally torció la boca y se aclaró la garganta para hacer una imitación del profesor de Adivinación —Si sigue así, se quedará como el quinteto de tarados, señorita Lancaster.

Sus amigos soltaron la carcajada, logrando calmarse justo cuando se encontraron cerca del aula de Transformaciones, donde se quedaron Hally y Rose. Thomas y Walter siguieron de largo para salir a los jardines, rumbo a los invernaderos. En el camino, vieron correr al castillo a Procyon, Henry y Amy, dejando atrás al pequeño grupo que tomaba Autodefensas Muggles con ellos. A Thomas y Walter no tardaron en unirse Ryo, Sunny y Danielle.

—Una pesadilla —musitó Sunny, casi sin aliento —Al menos Sullivan nos alegró el día.

—¿Y eso? —se interesó Walter.

—Quiso pasarse de listo en la práctica de tae kwan do. Le habría salido bien la jugada de no ser porque su pareja en el ejercicio era yo —Ryo a duras penas contuvo una carcajada —Mi padre me enseñó algo de eso cuando era niño, para impresionar a los abuelos Mao, así que cuando quiso tirarme una patada, lo esquivé, le tomé un brazo y lo derribé, ¡fue lo máximo!

El grupo de amigos rió con ganas y cuando estuvieron a la puerta del invernadero tres, donde ya se hallaba Paula, repitieron la anécdota para que ella también sonriera.

Algo parecido estaba sucediendo ante la puerta del aula de Transformaciones, que se abría en ese momento. Procyon contó animadamente lo ocurrido con Sullivan y Ryo, lo que más de uno celebraba. Era evidente que Sullivan no era muy apreciado entre sus compañeros de curso.

—Pasen ya, jóvenes, vamos a comenzar —mandó profesor Lovecraft.

Las clases siguieron a buen ritmo hasta el almuerzo. El Gran Comedor se llenó de gente a esa hora y los alumnos comentaban gran cantidad de cosas, sobre todo chismes de pasillo. En un extremo de la mesa, Dean Longbottom no podía creer que su novia se entretuviera con el Trío Tentación hablando de un posible romance en la casa de los tejones.

—Lo dicho, si Sitwell consiguió quién le haga caso, me tiro de la Torre de Astronomía —masculló con fastidio Cillie Lindgren, quitándose la crespa y rojiza melena de un hombro.

—No vale la pena que lo hagas —la sermoneó ligeramente Reggie Bentham.

—Cierto, mejor te ayudamos a ligarte a Stuart —sentenció Omi Walker con una sonrisita.

Cillie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, en tanto Janice interrogaba a Reggie con la mirada.

—No me levantes falsos, Omie, porque te dejo de hablar —dicho esto, Cillie se puso de pie rápidamente y abandonó la mesa de Gryffindor, seguida por la mirada de varios chicos.

—No tiene remedio —Omie se encogió de hombros —Reggie y yo estamos seguras que le gusta Stuart. Cuando se enteró lo que Zetkin le había hecho, nos dejó tiradas con una tarea de Astronomía y se fue a… ¿recuerdas que Zetkin anduvo algo torpe unos tres días, justo durante las pruebas de quidditch de hace dos años?

—Sí, creo que sí —Janice frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria —Dean comentó que Zetkin quería el puesto de guardiana que al final se quedó Felicity Vincent, ¿y eso qué?

—Creemos que Cillie le echó un _Confundus_ a Zetkin para que perdiera en la prueba.

La afirmación de Reggie hizo que Janice soltara un silbido de asombro.

—No lo entiendo, ¿porqué ir a hechizar a Zetkin cuando pudo estar… _consolando_ a Stuart? —inquirió Janice, dudosa.

—Quién sabe, a veces no logramos entender del todo a Cillie —admitió Omie con cierta tristeza —Supongo que no quería resultar demasiado obvia.

—Así como la ves, es algo tímida con los chicos —Reggie asentía con la cabeza al decir eso.

—¿Y si le ayudáramos entre las tres? —propuso Janice.

Las otras dos chicas dieron a entender que no les parecía mala idea y en ese instante, Dean dejó de prestar oídos a esa conversación. Se concentró en la charla con Nigel y Jerry Burgess sobre el siguiente partido de quidditch, Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. Si lo que pronosticaban sus amigos era cierto, Gryffindor tenía ganado el encuentro, más cuando Hufflepuff había perdido contra Ravenclaw a la semana siguiente de comenzado el curso.

—Por cierto, ¿qué haremos en la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade? —quiso saber Nigel con una sonrisa entusiasta.

—Pasear con las chicas, supongo —Dean esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado —A ti no se te habrá olvidado que cumplirás un año con tu novia, ¿cierto?

Ante eso, Nigel abrió los ojos exageradamente, a lo que Jerry soltó una carcajada.

—¡Vaya novio resultaste! —se burló —Seguro si llego a olvidar una fecha semejante, Omie me manda a volar enseguida. Y con lo difícil que resultó hacerla mi novia…

Nigel detuvo las bromas con un gesto.

En otro punto de la mesa, Rose le insistía a Henry para que le echara una mano con su forma animaga. Por más que se concentraba, no lograba pasar de conseguir un pelaje rojizo por todo el cuerpo, pero nada más.

—Lo veremos el miércoles, ahora no me agobies —pidió el muchacho con la poca paciencia que le quedaba —tenemos clase con Hagrid y luego con Nobel. Se supone que hoy Hagrid nos enseñará algo nuevo, ¿no? Y Nobel prometió que empezaríamos a ver los fundamentos de la transmutación de la materia en forma práctica, así que…

—¿Me quieres hablar más lento? —espetó Rose repentinamente —Y en cristiano, además.

Henry le dedicó un ademán para que se olvidara del asunto y siguió almorzando.

—Es cierto, Nobel nos mostrará cómo transmutar materia —Procyon sonó emocionado —Será genial hacerlo sin una varita, ¿no?

—Si tú lo dices… —Rose se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

Procyon se volvió hacia Hally, arqueando una ceja.

—Déjala, no lo comprende porque no toma esa clase —explicó ella.

Al acabar el almuerzo, tanto los alumnos como los chismes se alejaron del Gran Comedor, dispuestos a esparcirse y no precisamente como habían comenzado.

&&&

El profesor Hagrid estaba encantado al mostrarles unas cositas con forma de duendecillos, que parecían armadas exclusivamente con ramas y verdes hojas. Por la cara que puso Ryo, sus amigos imaginaron que él sabía qué eran. Y así fue: en cuanto el profesor Hagrid preguntó si alguno reconocía a las criaturas que los miraban desde cajas de tablones de madera, Ryo fue uno de los primeros en levantar la mano.

—Son bowtruckles —contestó Paula en cuanto se le cedió la palabra, haciendo que Ryo formara una extraña mueca.

—¡Exacto, cinco puntos para Ravenclaw! ¿Alguien tiene más qué agregar? ¿Hally?

—Son guardianes de árboles, ¿no? —contestó la nombrada —Y generalmente viven en los que sirven para fabricar varitas mágicas.

—Excelente, cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

Sobra decir que eso no le agradó para nada a Brandon y sus amigos.

—¿No se supone que los bowtruckles son tema para los TIMO's? —masculló Mackenzie en voz suficientemente alta como para que todos oyeran.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero tengo fundamentos para enseñarles este material ahora.

Desde la primera clase, el enorme profesor había esgrimido ésa y otras frases semejantes, convencido completamente de que podían arreglárselas con cuanta criatura les presentara. El mes anterior habían estudiado gusarajos y salamandras y aunque los gusarajos eran de lo más aburridos (hasta Ryo, gran aficionado a las criaturas mágicas, bufaba con sólo verlos), las salamandras resultaron interesantísimas y un alivio para el clima frío en que se veían envueltos en los jardines. Hally le había oído decir a Val que su padre podía ser en extremo terco cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza, incapaz de verle defectos, pero en aquella ocasión parecía acertar de lleno: la clase entera, a excepción de Mackenzie, Brandon y Calloway, estaba en verdad encantada con la materia.

—Bien, es todo por hoy, chicos —avisó el profesor Hagrid cuando sonó la campana desde el castillo —Recuerden terminar el esquema del bowtruckle para la próxima clase, lo entregarán en cuanto lleguen. ¡Ah! Y denle una leía al tema en sus libros. Nos vemos.

El hombre agitó su gran mano en señal de despedida al ver a los chicos alejarse. Todos comentaban con verdadero interés lo que les había parecido la criatura en turno, lo que siempre ocurría tras una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Y como de costumbre, Brandon, Calloway y Mackenzie caminaron delante de los demás con semblante altivo y directamente a su sala común.

—De lo que se pierden… —afirmó Rose con desdén.

Hally, Paula, Procyon, Henry y Thomas se fueron a Alquimia donde, como predijo Procyon, era genial cómo, sumergiendo una roca común y corriente en el líquido adecuado, ésta se convertía en hierro puro. Todos estaban impacientes por intentarlo, pero la profesora Nobel, con una gentil sonrisa y luciendo una de sus varias túnicas con manchas multicolores, advirtió que primero debían saber la composición general de las rocas comunes, antes de aprender a preparar el _catalizador_ (que así era como llamaba al líquido que hacía las transmutación). Cuando la clase de ese día acabó, los chicos estaban con la mente atiborrada de complicadas fórmulas químicas, ingredientes del catalizador y la imagen de la piedrita convertida en un pedazo de metal grisáceo.

—Al menos su clase solamente es dos veces a la semana —comentó Procyon de repente —Es genial, pero algunas cosas suenan tan complicadas…

—No sé de qué te quejas, si en la clase te va muy bien —observó Paula entonces.

—Bueno, pero es que tengo buena memoria. No creas que me mato estudiando.

—Sí, en eso te pareces a Thomas y a Hally —Henry fingió enfado al decir —Leen algo y se les queda grabado al instante, como si tuvieran los libros frente a los ojos todo el tiempo.

—¡Oye! —se quejaron Hally y Thomas al unísono.

Paula y Procyon soltaron una carcajada.

Al ir llegando al Gran Comedor, los cinco se sorprendieron mucho de que Bridget Fonteyn se les acercara con paso decidido. Se detuvo frente a Henry con firmeza.

—Disculpa, Graham, ¿puedo hablarte un segundo? —pidió amablemente.

A Henry no le quedó de otra más que aceptar y se alejó unos pasos de sus amigos, quienes no se perdían la escena. En realidad no había mucho qué mirar: Fonteyn era la que más hablaba, moviendo las manos de manera nerviosa y bajando la mirada de vez en cuando, pero cuando al fin se calló, Henry se veía verdaderamente confundido. Sus amigos notaron que balbuceaba una torpe respuesta a lo que había oído y tras ver la expresión decepcionada que compuso Fonteyn, Henry forzó una sonrisa de disculpa y la dejó.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —quiso saber Rose al instante, torciendo la boca.

Henry estaba renuente a contestar, así que esquivó a la pelirroja para irse a la mesa de Gryffindor. Procyon, Hally y Rose lo siguieron en el acto, despidiéndose apresuradamente de Thomas y Paula. En cuanto Henry se sentó a la mesa, los otros tres pudieron imitarlo.

—No nos vas a dejar con la duda, ¿cierto? —Procyon fue el primero en hablar.

—Anda, cuéntanos —pidió Rose, poniendo su cara más tierna.

—Son unos _metiches_ —refunfuñó Henry sin miramientos, sirviéndose pastel de carne.

—¿Unos qué? —soltó Procyon, desconcertado.

—Unos entrometidos, ¿no? —dijo Rose, para sorpresa de sus amigos —Le escuché esa palabra a Penny una vez. Ya saben, mi prima que vive en España…

—Pues sí, eso son. No tengo por qué contarles cada insignificante detalle de lo que…

—Henry, ¿es algo malo lo que te dijo Fonteyn? —lo cortó Hally.

Finalmente, Henry dejó los cubiertos por un momento y se sirvió jugo de calabaza.

—No exactamente. Fonteyn… quiere que la acompañe a Hogsmeade el domingo.

—Espera, ¿te pidió una cita? —interpretó Procyon de manera incrédula.

—Sí, eso parece —el castaño ojiverde dejó la jarra de jugo y suspiró —Debí sospecharlo desde que me pidió que habláramos, últimamente sentía algo raro viniendo de ella, sobre todo cuando me veía. Y claro, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que yo le gustara…

—¿Ni siquiera sintiendo lo mismo que ella? —le espetó Hally.

Henry negó con la cabeza.

—Estaba demasiado concentrado en evitar los sentimientos ajenos que no analicé los de Fonteyn —se explicó —No pensé que fueran para tanto.

—¿Qué le respondiste, por cierto? —recordó Procyon de pronto.

—Ah… me negué, claro. No la conozco mucho, pero aparte de gustarle, hay algo en sus sentimientos que me da mala espina. Y claro, no hay que olvidar que es de Slytherin, ¿creerán que se atrevió a insinuar que perderemos el próximo partido? Como si supiera mucho de quidditch… —volvió a suspirar —No sé, es demasiado para mí…

Y dando por concluido el tema, se puso a comer con verdaderas ganas.

Sus amigos no sabían a ciencia cierta qué opinar al respecto. Pero al menos Hally tuvo la impresión de que Henry no solamente se refería a las clases, el quidditch, la animagia y su Legado al decir que todo era demasiado para él. Se preguntó qué más podría preocuparlo.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera la guerra que parecía cubrir al planeta entero.

&&&

_9 de febrero de 2020._

_Norte de Escocia_

_Middle Street, Hogsmeade._

El único pueblo enteramente no muggle de Reino Unido tenía bastante concurrencia ese domingo. Por todas partes se veían magos y brujas con gruesas capas, pues el día era nublado y frío. Además, algunas criaturas deambulaban por ahí sin preocuparse por ocultar sus rostros, como un par de veelas que traían a varios chicos tras ellas o un grupo de gente pálida que por los largos incisivos que mostraban al sonreír, se identificaron como vampiros.

—Creo que no debí salir del castillo.

Walter fue el único que alcanzó a escuchar a Henry musitar eso. De hecho, le extrañó que no se hubiera quedado, por el aspecto que tenía.

—¿No estarás enfermo o algo? —preguntó Walter en un murmullo.

—No precisamente.

Walter creyó saber a qué se refería y dejó el tema por la paz.

Tras un corto paseo por High Street y tomar algo en Las Tres Escobas., los doce amigos consintieron en separarse. Hally había quedado en verse con Melvin en la plaza del pueblo, en tanto Thomas, que seguía en su empeño de vengarse de Salisbury, la encontró al salir del local y se le acercó con toda confianza para saludarla. Amy le pidió al resto de las chicas que la acompañara a _Tiroslargos Moda_ a comprarse una túnica de gala, en tanto los chicos decidieron dar una vuelta por ahí, mencionando que quizá irían a Zonko.

Como Procyon fue el que sugirió ir a Zonko, el resto de sus amigos le espetó que podía entrar solo a la tienda si quería; ninguno de ellos compartía su gusto por los artículos de broma. El chico se encogió de hombros y obedeció, entrando al local con rapidez.

—No estará de mal humor porque Hally se fue, ¿cierto? —inquirió Bryan tímidamente.

—No, la verdad está muy tranquilo con ese asunto —contestó Henry —Incluso creo que se sintió aliviado de entrar a la tienda.

—¿Y eso? —se interesó Ryo.

—Hola.

Los chicos se volvieron al oír el saludo. Emily Lancaster, acompañada por Madison Depp, los observaba con cierto interés.

—Hola, Emily —correspondió Bryan amablemente —Hola, Madison.

Madison le dedicó una sonrisa a Bryan, pero Emily habló enseguida.

—¿Han visto a Black?

—Eh… no —se atrevió a contestar Henry rápidamente —Nos separamos al salir de Las Tres Escobas. ¿Lo necesitas?

Emily compuso una mueca y se giraba para decirle algo a Madison cuando Procyon salió de Zonko con una bolsa en una mano y algunas monedas en otra, las cuales contaba.

—Ya no debo gastar tanto —musitaba, antes de alzar la vista —¿Me tardé mucho?

Obviamente les hablaba a sus amigos, pero se paralizó al encontrarse con Emily y Madison.

—Ah, hola, Lancaster —saludó con desgano.

La chica asintió, como si confirmara algo, para luego fulminar a Henry con la mirada.

—¿Podemos hablar, Black?

Procyon intentó ocultar una mueca de desagrado, pero no lo logró del todo. Luego, pensó que si no hacía algo en ese momento, Lancaster seguiría molestándolo. Así que asintió.

—Caminemos un poco mientras platicamos —invitó Emily, visiblemente contenta.

Esta vez, Procyon controló mejor sus gestos. Se limitó a asentir de nuevo y a despedirse de sus amigos con una mano, siguiendo a Emily poco después.

—¿No te vas con ellos, Depp? —Walter veía a Madison con suspicacia.

—No estoy tan loca —fue todo lo que dijo la Hufflepuff antes de retirarse.

—Gnomos, ¿los seguimos o qué? —propuso Ryo.

Al ver las caras de sus amigos, el Ravenclaw desistió de su idea.

&&&

No pudo haber resultado peor.

Procyon no creía haber hecho nada malo antes, cuando había rechazado a Emily Lancaster por primera vez. En esa ocasión, ella le había dado una bofetada y en base a lo que le explicaron sus amigas después, estaba dispuesto a no repetir la experiencia.

Pero al parecer, no había funcionado del todo.

Emily, al principio, se había limitado a caminar y señalar algunos escaparates que llamaban su atención, con la clara intención de entablar conversación. Pero Procyon no tenía mucho ánimo para ello, así que apenas prestaba atención.

—Realmente no te comprendo, Black.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó él calmadamente.

—Bueno, porque no se me ocurre que más hacer para caerte bien.

—¿Y quién dijo que no me caes bien? Lo que pasa es que… Quieres gustarme, y eso no es muy agradable que digamos. Siento como si… te cambiaras por alguien más.

Emily lo miró con cierta confusión, pero meditando en serio lo que acababa de escuchar.

—En ese caso, dime una cosa, ¿cómo te gustan las chicas?

—¿En serio esperas que conteste eso?

El chico se estaba impacientando con el tipo de plática que estaban sosteniendo. Algo tenía que ver la persistencia de Lancaster, pero más que nada, no quería dar esa clase de detalles a alguien que, por lo visto, haría lo que fuera para triunfar en terreno amoroso. Tratando de calmarse, respiró profundamente y metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Lancaster, hablemos claro —pidió serenamente —Si no me equivoco, te gusto, ¿cierto? No quiero sonar grosero, pero es mejor que no te hagas ilusiones. Por muy buena que seas, no creo que llegues a gustarme. Jamás.

La rotundidad de sus palabras hizo mella en Emily, quien al principio lo contemplaba con incredulidad para a continuación, contorsionar su rostro en una mueca de enojo y soltarle una bofetada. Acto seguido, la chica comenzó a dar media vuelta para irse, pero antes espetó.

—Gracias por nada, Black. Serás honesto, pero tienes muy poco tacto, ¡idiota!

Y sin más, se marchó a toda prisa. Por los gestos que hacía con una mano, Procyon casi juraba que se secaba algunas lágrimas. Eso solamente lo hizo sentir peor.

Pensó en buscar a sus amigos, pero no se le antojaba resistir el inevitable interrogatorio que le iba a caer, así que se perdió entre las calles del pueblo. Se le ocurrió volver al castillo, aunque no lo hizo porque le parecía que era demasiado temprano. Al final recordó que quería renovar su dotación de dulces, por lo que dirigió sus pasos hacia Honeydukes.

Sin darse cuenta, Emily lo había llevado a una calle secundaria, Middle Street, donde había pocos locales y sí varias casas. Procyon vio las fachadas con semblante distraído y frente a él distinguió pronto High Street. Apuró el paso, pensando en las golosinas que le esperaban cuando algo se puso en su mira, al inicio de la calle.

Hally, muy sonriente, andaba de la mano de Melvin Corner.

Hizo una mueca, sintiendo una mezcla de frustración y tristeza. Se detuvo un segundo, pero enseguida se dijo que no tenía razón para hacerlo. Para cuando salió de Middle Street, Hally y Corner ya se habían alejado rumbo a Dervish y Banges.

Viendo Middle Street por encima de su hombro por mera inercia, Procyon dudó un segundo antes de volver a entrar a aquella callejuela. Apretó las manos en el interior de los bolsillos, sin percatarse apenas del escozor de la mejilla que Lancaster había golpeado. En realidad, que la mejilla le ardiera le evitaba pensar en lo recién visto, pero los sentimientos que lo embargaban eran demasiado intensos, así que…

Antes de poder razonarlo siquiera, recitaba con un rápido murmullo un encantamiento y se transformaba en un bonito perro negro.

No se había tomado la molestia de fijarse si alguien lo veía, pero dudaba que fuera posible, porque la mayor parte de las ventanas estaban cerradas, a causa del frío viento. El perro, un pastor inglés de brillante y lacio pelambre, trotó con cierto ímpetu y giró la cabeza en varias direcciones, ahora sí observando su entorno. El muchacho conservaba su mentalidad humana, así que le resultaba de lo más interesante la visión bicolor y bidimensional de can que poseía ahora, por lo que se concentró al máximo en usar sus otros sentidos para guiarse. De repente, su nariz captó un olor dulzón que venía de uno de los pocos locales de aquella calle. No era algo muy agradable, pero a falta de mejor quehacer, Procyon decidió entretenerse en averiguar de dónde provenía ese olor. Cuando lo descubrió, movió la cabeza frenéticamente, lo que en lenguaje humano, podría interpretarse como negación.

Había llegado ante un sitio muy del estilo de ese ridículo salón de té Madame Pudipié. La fachada, en blanco y marrón, mostraba tal limpieza que daba a entender que el lugar había sido remodelado recientemente. Se veía por fuera como una casa victoriana cualquiera, pero a la izquierda de la puerta un amplio ventanal ofrecía la vista de una estancia con varias mesas y casi todas ocupadas no sólo con parejas, sino también por algunos grupos de chicas. Procyon se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y observó el vaivén de clientes en el interior antes que se le ocurriera revisar cuál era el nombre del dichoso local. Seguramente era algo muy cursi.

Pues no. El enorme letrero colocado sobre la puerta y el ventanal estaba escrito con letra estilo gótico y solamente contenía una palabra que no pudo comprender: _L'Arcane_ (1). Sin saber exactamente por qué razón alguien llamaría así a un establecimiento, Procyon meneó su peluda cabeza y de repente, vio que por la entrada de Middle Street venía un trío de chicas que conocía a la perfección.

Eran Hellen Brandon, Cloe Scott y Bridget Fonteyn.

Dejó escapar un bufido que casi suena a gruñido y se dispuso a marcharse cuando su ahora agudo oído captó unas palabras de la conversación de esas tres chicas.

—… No puedo creer tu fijación por Graham, Bridget —mascullaba Brandon.

Procyon sí que hallaba eso interesante, ¿Fonteyn tenía una _fijación_ por Henry? Las tres Slytherin's llegaron a la entrada de L'Arcane y antes de entrar, Scott le dedicó una mirada de desprecio al perro negro que estaba sentado enfrente.

—Qué animal tan feo —siseó con desagrado.

Como respuesta, Procyon soltó un potente ladrido que espantó un poco a la chica. Quiso divertirse un rato y para eso, buscó otra entrada al local, lo cual fue sencillo, porque estaba a su costado derecho, al final de la calle. Procyon aprovechó que uno de los empleados, de uniforme blanco y azul marino, sacó la basura. Se coló por la puerta abierta y zigzagueando entre el caos de la cocina, llegó hasta el área de las mesas.

Procuró que nadie lo viera, lo que sería difícil. Con aquel color de pelo tan oscuro en un lugar de tonos tan luminosos en el decorado, era cuestión de tiempo que lo detectaran. Por fortuna, donde se sentaron las Sytherin's era un área de sofás con suficiente espacio en la parte inferior como para que un animal como él se colara y se recostara sin llamar la atención. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, refugiándose bajo el sofá en el que se sentó Brandon.

—A ver, ¿qué tienes en contra de Graham, Hellen? —quiso saber Fonteyn justo cuando una mesera de vestido azul oscuro y delantal blanco se marchó a cumplir con su orden.

—Simple, ¡está con todos esos bichos raros! —Brandon dijo aquello como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo —Quizá, si tuviera otras amistades y pensara de otra forma…

—Creo que no te cae bien porque te puso en tu lugar desde antes de empezar el colegio —aventuró Scott con indiferencia.

—Y si fuera cierto, ¿qué? —Brandon se removió un poco en su asiento —Se cree la gran cosa porque su madre es una profesora y es un sabelotodo.

—Nunca presume de su madre —le recordó Fonteyn al instante —Y es cierto que sabe un poco más que el resto de nosotros…

—Seguro es porque se la pasa devorando libros —se burló Scott —O dime un solo día en que no traiga un libro en las manos. Es un ratón de biblioteca.

—Además, falta agregarle que es Gryffindor, uno de esos valientes estúpidos —concluyó Brandon en tono de triunfo.

Fonteyn la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿Para ti ser valiente es ser estúpido? —preguntó Fonteyn entornando los ojos.

—Pues sí —la voz de Brandon, según Procyon, sonaba desdeñosa —Sólo un estúpido se arriesga por cosas insignificantes como lo hacen los Gryffindor's. Es lo que dice mi padre. Y tiene razón. ¿O no fue estúpido lo que hicieron cuando los dementores entraron al colegio?

—Si a ésas vamos, también se involucraron algunos de nuestra casa —aclaró Scott.

—Uno de ellos es sangre sucia y el otro un mestizo, así que no cuentan —Procyon estuvo a punto de ladrar de indignación al oír eso, pero se contuvo —Y respecto a Malfoy… Oigan, su hermano se casó con una traidora a la sangre, ¿esperaban otra cosa de ella?

—¿Qué tienes contra los mestizos y los traidores a la sangre, Hellen? —inquirió de pronto Fonteyn, arqueando una ceja.

—Nada en realidad, y eso porque más magos que los sangre sucia. Al menos saben de nuestro mundo cuando les llega la carta de Hogwarts. Pero ya me imagino cómo reaccionan los sangre sucia, como el loco de Elliott. Seguro piensan que es una broma o algo por el estilo. Mi padre dice que desperdician recursos del Ministerio al mandar gente a explicarles todo a los padres de los sangre sucia. Total, ¿para qué? Todos son unos mediocres.

Procyon alcanzó a ver cómo Scott y Fonteyn intercambiaban miradas, pero le agradó un poco que la segunda se mostrara ligeramente inconforme con lo que Brandon decía. Eso quería decir que no tenía la mente tan podrida con ideas tan arcaicas.

—En fin, si te resulta y empiezas a salir con Graham, no vengas a que te felicite —resumió Brandon inesperadamente —Hasta eso Graham está en buena posición, porque según supe, es de padres magos y su padre muerto fue un auror importante. Pero eso de que su madre sea extranjera, pues… No creo que sea muy bien visto.

—¿Por la gente normal o por ti nada más? —se atrevió a espetar Fonteyn.

Por la expresión que puso Scott, Procyon pensó que Fonteyn se había pasado de la raya en los estándares de la conversación, pero Brandon, sobre su cabeza, se limitó a removerse de nuevo y al cabo de unos segundos, habló con aire de superioridad.

—Sería mal visto por muchos, Fonteyn. Como tu padre, por ejemplo.

Fonteyn esperó unos segundos y le dedicó una mueca de fastidio a Brandon. Procyon se imaginó que la ojiverde esperó a que la otra no la viera para hacer eso con libertad.

—Ahora que recuerdo, ¿tu madre no es muggle, Bridget?

La frase de Scott hizo que Procyon percibiera un movimiento brusco encima de él.

—¿Muggle? —dejó escapar Brandon, incrédula —¿Eres mestiza, Bridget?

La nombrada ladeó la cabeza, como si meditara la respuesta.

—Y si así fuera, ¿qué? —dijo finalmente —No veo que Cloe y tú le hagan el feo a Sullivan porque su madre es de origen muggle.

—¿Te tomas en serio esos rumores? —Brandon dio un golpe a uno de los brazos del sofá, que Procyon pudo percibir perfectamente —Arnold es tan sangre limpia como mi padre y el tuyo. Lo único malo es que la familia de su madre cayó en desgracia en la segunda guerra.

—Ajá, como digas… —evidentemente, Fonteyn no creía ni una palabra.

Después de eso, la conversación se tornó claramente femenina, o eso le pareció a Procyon cuando escuchó que discutían por qué ropa se pondrían el domingo siguiente para ir a ver el partido de quidditch. Estaba a punto de irse cuando Scott preguntó inesperadamente.

—Por cierto, chicas, ¿qué harán en San Valentín? Porque pienso acercarme a Higgs para convencerlo de que me regale algo.

—Buena suerte —deseó Brandon con sarcasmo —Yo no haré nada, simplemente esperar a que me lleguen los regalos. ¿Y tú, Bridget? Supongo que intentarás algo con Graham.

—Claro, pero ni creas que voy a decirte qué será. Me arruinarías el plan.

—¿Me crees capaz?

Bastó un gesto de Fonteyn para que Procyon supiera la respuesta.

En esa ocasión la charla sí que se dedicó a cosas enteramente de chicas, por lo que Procyon se ahorró el martirio que le suponían esos temas y tal como entró, salió. Por pura suerte nadie se dio cuenta de su intromisión y logró llegar a Middle Street a salvo. Se alejó un poco de la fachada del L'Arcane y asegurándose que no hubiera nadie a la vista, recuperó su forma.

—Ryo tiene razón, esto es cansadísimo —el chico torció el cuello en distintas direcciones, pues se sentía algo entumido —Pero al menos tengo información interesante.

Sonriendo pícaramente, se dispuso a salir de Middle Street y luego de cumplir con su escala aplazada a Honeydukes, iría en busca de los chicos para contarles las nuevas.

&&&

—Déjame ver si entendí, ¿va a intentar algo conmigo en San Valentín?

Procyon asintió para acto seguido, soltar una carcajada que fue coreada por Ryo.

El chico Black se había hallado a sus amigos al salir de Honeydukes, por lo que se les unió y les hizo un breve relato de cómo habían estado las cosas desde que los había dejado. La cara de Henry al enterarse de que Fonteyn no se daba por vencida en cuanto a gustarle era tan cómica que por eso la mayor parte de sus amigos no se aguantaban las carcajadas.

—Sabía que Brandon era clasista, pero no inteligente —comentó de pronto Bryan.

Procyon y Ryo dejaron de reírse.

—¿Eso a qué viene? —quiso saber Walter.

Antes que Bryan pudiera contestar, Thomas cruzó la calle y se les unió con una mano en alto e indecible triunfo en su expresión.

—¡Hola a todos! ¿Quieren oír algo bueno? —soltó el pelirrojo anaranjado.

—Ahora no, esto interesa más —espetó Walter de mala gana, debido a la interrupción —Bryan, explícate, ¿de dónde sacas que Brandon es inteligente?

El Hufflepuff, notando la atención que había captado, se puso nervioso.

—No estoy del todo seguro, pero… ¿no les parece raro que Brandon sepa tantas cosas de otras familias? Una persona como ella podría usar esos datos para algo malo. Por ejemplo, Procyon dijo que aseguraba que la madre de Sullivan es sangre limpia. Y sabe también lo de los padres de Henry, que él fue auror y todo eso…

—¿De qué están hablando? —Thomas no comprendía nada.

Pero nadie le contestó.

—Según ella, se entera por su padre —recordó Procyon.

—Sí, y eso no tiene sentido. El padre de Brandon es empleado del Ministerio, pero según mis padres, no es la clase de persona que vaya soltando la lengua por ahí, por muy antipático que se porte —se encogió de hombros —¿Creen que exagero al preocuparme por eso?

—No, no exageras —sentenció Henry inesperadamente —En primera, porque sabemos que Brandon estaría encantada de jugarnos una mala pasada en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. Y en segunda, su familia apoya todas esas ideas tontas de la pureza de la sangre. ¿Cuánto apuestan a que los Brandon serán de los primeros en la fila si Hagen busca seguidores aquí?

Se hizo el silencio entre los chicos. De repente meditaron sobre cosas que tal vez no les concernían por la edad que tenían, pero que los preocupaban de igual forma.

—Creo que estás algo… obsesionado con lo de Hagen últimamente, Henry —se atrevió a comentar Thomas finalmente.

—Al menos no soy como Procyon, que cada vez que se siente mal, recurre a su mágico remedio de la forma canina. ¿Verdad, Procyon?

—No vengas a echármelo en cara —se quejó el aludido —Como si tú no te sintieras un poco mejor tras pasar un rato como lobito. Te libra de tu herencia familiar.

—¿Eso volvió a pasar? —ahora Thomas se incluyó en la pelea —A ver, cuéntenmelo todo, que en serio no entiendo qué sucede.

Cinco minutos después, Thomas estaba al corriente y luego de reírse un poco por lo de Fonteyn, miró a Procyon con una ceja arqueada.

—Se siente de maravilla no sentir tanto —bromeó —Pero no lo hagas siempre, amigo mío.

—Déjame en paz.

—De acuerdo, siempre y cuando me invites los dulces de esta vez.

Procyon bufó con verdadero hartazgo.

—Por cierto, ¿no querías contarnos algo cuando llegaste? —mencionó en cuanto entró de nueva cuenta a Honeydukes con Thomas.

—Ah, sí. Ya voy a la mitad en mi plan con Salisbury. La invité a ver el partido y aceptó.

—Espera, ¿qué no te toca el megáfono?

Ese curso, Thomas había postulado para ser el comentarista de Slytherin en los partidos de quidditch y se había quedado con el puesto, lo que por cierto, no le hizo gracia a una chica de quinto curso y a un enorme chico de cuarto.

—Sí, pero siendo ella de Ravenclaw, no creo que a Corner le importe —Thomas se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, acercándose al estante de los chocolates —El punto es que no haya cerca alguien de Gryffindor o de Hufflepuff, ¿cierto?

Procyon meneó la cabeza, derrotado por la extraña lógica de su amigo.

Al salir ambos de la tienda, vieron que Amy, Paula, Rose y Sunny estaban con los demás. Arqueando una ceja, Thomas pasó lista visualmente.

—¿Y Danielle? —inquirió.

—Ni idea —Sunny movió una mano en señal de aburrimiento.

—Saliendo de Tiroslargos Moda vimos a Blow y sus amigos —relató Amy tranquilamente —Abordó a Danielle y le insistió tanto para que le aceptara una taza de té que ella se la aceptó. Quedamos en vernos con ella en la verja de los jardines.

—Aceptó sólo para que la dejara en paz —añadió Rose enseguida —No se veía muy contenta que digamos. Y el hermano de Lancaster parecía molesto —agregó, como sin querer.

—Rose, si quieres saber si me hallé a Lancaster, no tienes más que preguntar.

La pelirroja contempló el rostro fastidiado de Procyon y prefirió quedarse callada.

—¿Quieren saber algo interesante? —inquirió Thomas entonces, llamando la atención de sus amigos en tanto iban al sitio de reunión con Danielle.

Y a continuación, relató lo de su cita con Salisbury en el partido de quidditch.

—¿Porqué a todos les ha dado por citarse para el partido? —se quejó Rose —¿Sólo porque es al día siguiente de San Valentín o qué?

—Puede ser. Aunque la verdad es un poco tonto —desdeñó Sunny.

—Cierto, yo no tengo ganas de que me inviten, ¿saben? —Rose asentía con la cabeza.

—Rose, estaremos jugando ese día, ¿cómo podría invitarte alguien? —le hizo notar Henry.

—Hablaba de cuando fuera posible, tonto —regañó Rose suavemente —Sé que el próximo partido lo jugamos nosotros.

Los demás se quedaron un tanto extrañados de esa actitud de Rose. Por lo general, se dejaba llevar por su genio y peleaba sin cesar con Henry, ¿ahora qué le pasaba?

Al llegar a las verjas y esperar pacientemente a que llegara Danielle, no se imaginaban que tardarían poco tiempo en enterarse.

&&&

_14 de febrero de 2020_

_Norte de Escocia_

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

A la hora del almuerzo del viernes siguiente, las personas solteras del castillo estaban considerando seriamente lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Una ola exagerada de amor y cursilería inundaba el ambiente desde temprano y no había forma de librarse de ella.

Amy se mostraba particularmente irritada, lo que a sus amigos divertía y preocupaba a la vez. La jovencita no soportaba el acoso de su hermano mayor: primero, Harold le había pedido su opinión sobre qué regalarle a Beatrice Hepwort, su novia; luego, le rogó que le bordara algo especial para Beatrice y al final no paraba de agradecérselo. Amy había creído que una vez que Ernest se marchara del colegio estaría más tranquila respecto a sus hermanos, pero al parecer no fue así. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, se sentó a la mesa de Hufflepuff lo más alejada de Harold e intentando participar en la conversación con Bryan y Simon Combs.

Y el correo había comenzado con su enfado ese día. Había recibido una carta de Ernest en el desayuno, comentándole, entre otras cosas, que se casaría con Alice Waterstone en vacaciones de Semana Santa y quería que asistiera. Amy habría contestado de inmediato aceptando la invitación si no hubiera terminado de leer la misiva y enterarse que su hermano hacía un par de comentarios desagradables respecto a sus amigos. Y no ayudó que Harold, antes de marcharse a su primera clase del día, hiciera algo parecido.

—A ver, ¿qué más les da quiénes sean mis amigos? —estalló Amy finalmente, al terminar el almuerzo y se dirigía a Estudios Muggles —Díganme, ¿qué ganan ellos con decirme todas esas cosas? Hasta ganas me dan de no ir a la boda de Ernest.

—No digas disparates —pidió Rose, tratando de animarla —Sunny refunfuñó bastante por no poder ir a la boda de Bluepool. Mejor ve y dile sus verdades a ese hermano tuyo.

Amy logró esbozar la primera sonrisa sincera del día.

La clase no estuvo tan mal, considerando que el profesor Price regañó a Rose por andarle arrojando bolitas de papel a Thomas y a Danielle para que le pasaran unas ilustraciones. Al salir, la pelirroja se fue silenciosamente a Transformaciones seguida por Amy.

—En serio, ¿qué le pasará? —se preguntó Thomas en voz alta, refiriéndose a Rose.

—Hally dice que su madre le escribe con frecuencia —contestó Danielle, esquivando a unos cuantos alumnos de segundo que iban en dirección contraria a la suya —Creo que le menciona algo de que su hermano o hermana nacerá pronto.

—¡Ah, sí el próximo Weasley! —se acordó Ryo —Espero que no salga tan disparatado como ella, ¿ustedes qué opinan?

Sus amigos se encogieron de hombros justo al salir del castillo, rumbo a Herbología. Para ellos era difícil imaginar a alguien que se comportara de forma similar a Rose.

A la hora de comer, el Gran Comedor se llenó de varias muestras de afecto.

En la mesa de Gryffindor no fue relevante que Janice Edmond y Naomi Walker recibieran coloridos ramos de flores de parte de sus novios. En la de Ravenclaw, sin embargo, sorprendió muchísimo la gran caja que cargaban dos lechuzas y cuya destinataria era Mara Kreisky.

—Bien hecho, Nigel —felicitó Dean al ver aquello.

En otro punto de la mesa de Gryffindor, Henry casi se atraganta con el primer bocado de estofado mientras Procyon, Miles Richards y Martin Fullerton se desternillaban de risa.

Frente al castaño ojiverde había aparecido una tarta cubierta de chocolate rayado y con las orillas adornadas por crema batida. Pero lo cómico era que en el centro de la tarta había un corazón hecho de crema. Y en el centro del corazón había una roja y brillante cereza.

—Y aquí tenemos el movimiento de Fonteyn… —se burló Procyon por lo bajo.

Las carcajadas llamaron la atención de las chicas de tercero, que se giraron a contemplar la escena y contrario a lo que Henry pensaba, la primera en reírse fue Hally. Rose arqueó una ceja antes de secundar a Hally en compañía de Diane Creevey y Cecil Finnigan.

Henry no sabía qué hacer, pero se decidió por seguir comiendo como si nada. Al terminarse el estofado, tomó un tenedor y lo clavó serenamente en la tarta, lo que cortó prácticamente en seco las risas a su alrededor.

—Espera, ¿te vas a comer eso? —dejó escapar Rose.

—Es para mí, ¿no? —con una sonrisa socarrona, Henry se llevó un bocado de tarta a la boca y lo saboreó lentamente —Es buena —reconoció al segundo siguiente.

—A ti te parece bueno todo lo que tiene chocolate —le hizo notar Rose.

—Uy, eso es indicio de interés profundo —canturreó Hally, causando una nueva carcajada en Procyon, que había captado la idea al vuelo.

—Silencio los dos y mejor ayúdenme a comerme esto.

Hally y Procyon no se hicieron del rogar. Rose, por otra parte, hizo un mohín antes que Hally le pusiera un tenedor en la mano para que también comiera tarta.

—Al menos logré que se callaran —musitó Henry cuando llevaban la tarta por la mitad.

Y mirando de reojo a la mesa de Slytherin, comprobó que la reacción de Fonteyn ante lo que él y sus amigos estaban haciendo era la que suponía.

La Slytherin de ojos verdes no estaba contenta, pero tampoco decepcionada. Un par de tretas más y quizá lo dejaría tranquilo por las buenas.

&&&

_15 de febrero de 2020_

_Norte de Escocia_

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

El partido iba bien, o al menos eso dirían los miembros de la casa de los tejones. El marcador los favorecía enormemente, debido en gran parte al aire distraído de la guardiana de Gryffindor, cosa que Thomas se había contenido de mencionar al megáfono mágico, para no hacerlo demasiado evidente. Dean Longbottom había pedido tiempo muerto cuando el equipo contrario les llevaba sesenta puntos de ventaja y al parecer, eso ayudó a Rose a concentrarse. Empero, los estandartes negros y amarillos se movían cada vez con más ímpetu.

Hufflepuff en pleno estaba por celebrar una espectacular victoria cuando los buscadores se dejaron caer en picada. Hally miraba fijamente la pequeña pelota alada que revoloteaba sobre los aros de Gryffindor seguida de cerca por Eleazar Thompson. Ella sólo tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante y estirar un poco la mano para atrapar la snitch. Se elevó con la diestra en alto, contemplando el marcador y el ánimo idéntico al de Thomas y Melvin Corner, que aclamaban esa atrapada con sus megáfonos como si fuera lo mejor del mundo. Por cierto, ¿no debía estar Sherry Salisbury sentada junto a Thomas?

—¡Excelente, Hally! —Amy le dedicó un gesto con la mano en señal de apoyo desde los aros de gol de Hufflepuff.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Macmillan? —espetó de repente uno de los golpeadores de Hufflepuff,, aún con el bate en la mano —¿Porqué felicitas a la competencia?

Amy lo ignoró por completo y descendió, dispuesta a aterrizar.

Hally y su equipo tardaron en aterrizar por celebrar un triunfo casi milagroso. Rose, en cuanto tocó tierra, miró a sus compañeros con cierta melancolía y se marchó sin decir palabra a los vestuarios. Nadie la echó en falta hasta que…

—¿Rose? —Hally se extrañó que Miles Richards preguntara por su amiga. Recién llegaba a la torre de Gryffindor del campo de quidditch —¿No está aquí?

Miles negó con la cabeza, cosa que desconcertó a Hally. A continuación, miró a Procyon y Henry, que venían detrás de ella.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido? —dejó escapar Henry —Espero que no crea que estuvimos a punto de perder por culpa suya.

—Cosa que no es cierto —dijo Hally al instante, enfadada —Tal vez subió al dormitorio. Espérenme en la sala común, ahora vengo.

Dos minutos después, Hally bajaba sola y con un viejo pergamino en las manos.

—El mapa la mostró por los invernaderos —Hally alzó el pergamino viejo, con lo que ellos comprendieron que se trataba del Mapa del Merodeador —¿La buscamos?

Henry y Procyon asintieron y salieron por el hueco del retrato. Tardaron cerca de una hora en llegar a sus destino y todo por la multitud de alumnos de su casa que los veían y felicitaban por tan excelente juego. Lo único bueno fue que hallaron a Amy entrando al castillo cuando salían, pues se había quedado rezagada con su equipo.

—¿A dónde van? —les preguntó la castaña —Creí que estaban celebrando.

—Vamos por Rose —dijo simplemente Hally, dejándola atrás.

Amy no necesitó más para seguirla.

Rose se hallaba dando vueltas en torno a los invernaderos vestida con ropa muggle, lo que indicaba que sí se había cambiado antes de irse del estadio. A veces pateaba una piedra con gesto de concentración, pero por lo demás, se veía un poco triste. Los chicos contemplaron eso con un poco de aprensión, igual que Amy.

—¡Eh, Rose! —la llamó Hally cuando estuvieron a pocos metros de ella —¿Qué pasa? Hay un montón de dulces en la sala común. ¿No te dijeron que habría una fiesta?

—Sí, me lo dijeron —la pelirroja pateó otra piedra, sin levantar la vista.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? —quiso saber Procyon, confuso.

Rose meneó la cabeza, sin dar una respuesta clara.

—No sé, no quería ir, ¿de acuerdo? —al darle un puntapié a otra piedra, la chica compuso una desagradable mueca —¡Nunca me había sentido tan torpe! Si no fuera por ti, Hally, no habría fiesta ahora mismo. No iba a darles la oportunidad de echármelo en cara.

—Ajá, y nosotros íbamos a dejar que lo hicieran —refunfuñó Henry de golpe —Qué bueno que nos consideras amigos, Rose.

—No me refiero a eso…

—Pues eso parece. Así que deja de sentirte tan miserable, que me das jaqueca. Además, te equivocas. Por si no te has dado cuenta, todos están más interesados en que Hally atrapó la snitch en las narices de Thompson en que tú fallaras unas cuantas paradas.

Procyon aprobó eso con un asentimiento en cuanto Rose los miró.

—Creo que sí —la joven Weasley tomó la trenza que se había hecho ese día y se quitó la liga que la sujetaba —¡Válgame! Me siento un poco idiota preocupándome más de la cuenta.

—Exactamente ¿qué te preocupa? —se interesó Amy.

—Papá dice que… Bueno, mamá y mi hermano no parecen estar muy bien o algo. Me llegó una carta la semana pasada.

Ah, con que por eso andaba de un humor tan raro como para ni siquiera pelear con Henry.

—No debo preocuparme —continuó Rose, mordiéndose el labio —Papá se hará cargo de todo. Conoceré a mi hermano en las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Todo estará bien, estoy…

Pero se quedó callada lentamente y haciendo un ademán desesperado, se fue a dar más vueltas a los invernaderos, a seguir pateando piedras y a tratar de convencerse que no había de qué preocuparse. Sus amigos se miraron sin saber qué hacer hasta que la vieron detenerse frente a un gran árbol, sacar la varita y moverla con decisión. Para su asombro, varias flechas cortas salieron de su varita y fueron a dar al árbol.

—Ahora sé cómo hacer que te salgan los hechizos —fingió burlarse Henry —Haré que te preocupes a lo loco.

—¡No digas tonterías, Henry!

Y con un alivio que no creyeron sentir nunca ante una imagen así, los demás contemplaron cómo Henry le devolvía el reclamo a Rose, iniciando así una de sus típicas disputas.

&&&

_27 de septiembre de 2009. 7:00 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_Oh, bienvenida sea la gente que me admira y me adora, ¿cómo han estado? Aquí ya empieza a hacer un poco de frío, entre días nublados, un poco de sol… y la búsqueda de empleo. ¿Les había dicho ya que no tengo empleo? Ser recién graduada y sin mucha experiencia laboral no conviene nada, jajaja._

_Este capi… Sinceramente, no sé en qué estaba pensando, pero creo que lo que menos me explico es el título. Simplemente me acordé del _comportamiento obsesivo–compulsivo_. Y como el título no lo quería cambiar, el contenido tuvo que quedarle lo mejor posible, ¿alguno entiende algo?_

_Por un lado, las obsesiones estuvieron a cargo de las chicas locamente encaprichadas con algunos de nuestros chicos de la Orden del Rayo. Emily Lancaster ya nos la sabíamos, pero Bridget Fonteyn se le ha unido sin reparos, jajaja. Aunque si quieren mi opinión, Fonteyn es más civilizada que Lancaster. A la Hufflepuff no le han enseñado que eso de abofetear a los hombres no es muy bien visto, jajaja._

_Y la compulsión está representada en la manía que han agarrado algunos de nuestros protagonistas a evadirse cuando se sienten mal. Procyon ya puede convertirse en perro, ¿a que les di una sorpresa con su forma animaga? Era broma, seguramente muchos ya se la esperaban. Henry, aparentemente, también se transforma de vez en cuando para que su Legado no le cause migraña (y pobre, lo comprendo). Rose se negó a reconocer que estaba un tanto angustiada por su madre y su hermanito o hermanita (yo ya sé lo que será, pero no esperan que se los diga ahora, ¿cierto? Lo sé, soy mala). Y Thomas sigue terco en querer vengarse de Salisbury. La pregunta es ¿ella lo dejó plantado en el partido de quidditch? _

_Y díganme, ¿a quién se le antojó la tarta de Henry? A mí sí, su descripción corresponde casi en su totalidad a un pay de chocolate que hay en uno de los recetarios de mi casa y que por cierto, intenté hacer una vez. No me salió muy bien, por cierto, pero al menos se podía comer. Pobre Henry, las risas que tuvo que aguantar… Al menos compartió la tarta con sus amigos, ¿no es un encanto de niño?_

_Finalmente, les anuncio que nada de propuestas para el siguiente Arcano Visionario. Creo que _El Carro_ es algo difícil, porque la participación es poca. Así que seguiré esperando alguna propuesta por un periodo considerable de tiempo y si no, tendré que hacerle como con _Los Enamorados_ y elegir yo. Tendré que buscar mis apuntes al respecto, pero en fin… Vamos, público, coopere, con lo mucho que los quiero a todos y cada uno de mis fan's…_

_Bien, me paso a retirar. Cuídense, carguen ya con suéteres, aparte de paraguas (acá en el hemisferio norte) y nos leemos pronto._


	23. Aguas en calma

**_A Luigi, que era fan de Harry Potter tanto como yo. Disfruta esto desde el más allá, angelito._**

* * *

**Veintitrés: ****Aguas en calma.**

_7 de marzo de 2020_

_Norte de Escocia_

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

Las vacaciones de Semana Santa se sentían más cercanas, pero para los alumnos de quinto y séptimo se veían como un periodo en el cual esperaban ponerse al corriente de tantos trabajos que los profesores les imponían. Pero ese año los alumnos de tercero también se sentían agobiados.

—¿Qué haremos con los entrenamientos? —preguntó Henry cuando, tras las clases sabatinas y la comida, se reunió con sus amigos en los jardines —En vacaciones tendremos que dejarlos.

—Lástima, porque casi lo tenía —Rose hizo un mohín de contrariedad —Es decir, todavía me queda una cola algo rara, pero lo demás ya está bien, ¿verdad?

—Igual que este par —Sunny señaló con aire ofendido a Thomas y Hally, que dejando por un momento sus redacciones para Alquimia, la miraron con gesto escéptico —Aunque no puedo creer que Thomas, siendo tan amigo de Procyon, se convierta en _ese_ animal…

—Ni deberías quejarte, porque seguro tendrás lo que quieres, a juzgar por las plumas que te cubren la cabeza cada vez que lo intentas —le hizo notar Danielle, conteniendo una risita.

Sunny, intentando no enfadarse, volvió a su bosquejo para Arte Mágico.

—Mis padres por fin consiguieron una casa en Reino Unido —comentó Paula en ese instante, escribiendo las últimas palabras de su redacción para Runas Antiguas —Viviremos cerca de Trafalgar Square, lo que a mi madre parece gustarle mucho.

Por lo que sus amigos sabían, Paula y su familia habían vivido en Viena hasta poco antes del regreso del Terror Rubio. Enterarse que los Hagen ya no se expondrían a la situación en Europa continental dejaba más tranquilos a los amigos de la joven Ravenclaw.

—Entonces podrás visitarnos en vacaciones de verano —afirmó Hally con entusiasmo —Aunque creo que te quedará más cerca la casa de Sunny.

—Pues entonces que se ahorre la vuelta, a menos que me vea en casa de Will —la castaña hizo un último trazo antes de analizar su bosquejo ya terminado —No creo que Snape reciba a mis amigos con los brazos abiertos.

—Yo voy a Londres en agosto —recordó Walter distraídamente, echándole un vistazo a unos mapas de Astronomía —Tal vez convenza a mi padre de llevarme a visitar a alguno de ustedes.

—¿Irás a México otra vez? —le preguntó Procyon a Henry.

—Mi tía Itzi dice que sí, así que me estoy haciendo a la idea.

—¿Cómo que tu tía lo dice? —se extrañó Rose.

—Ah… es por… cosas de su primer Legado. Ya saben, lo que sueña a veces…

El resto hizo ademanes de asentimiento casi de inmediato.

Henry, desde que les había comenzado a contar cosas acerca de los Legados de los Nicté, había dejado claro que no podría hablar más de la cuenta en sitios donde cualquiera pudiera oírlo. Por lo regular, el grupo de amigos buscaba tratar sus asuntos privados alejados de las multitudes, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que entre más se alejaran, más sospechosos se veían. Así que optaron por comportarse como siempre, con la ligera precaución de vigilar sus espaldas. El detalle, en aquellos tiempos difíciles, nunca estaba de más.

Algo distrajo momentáneamente a los doce muchachos. Un grupito de chicas de cuarto pasaba caminando por la orilla del lago que quedaba a su derecha, entre las que iba Sherry Salisbury, quien en cuanto los distinguió, les dedicó una mirada furibunda antes de dar media vuelta y dejar plantadas a sus sorprendidas amigas.

—Aún no lo supera, ¿eh? —soltó Danielle como si nada.

—¿Qué chica en su sano juicio superaría que sacaran sus secretos a la luz? —Sunny escudriñó a Thomas con los ojos antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Yo todavía no puedo creer que me lo perdiera —Amy alzó la vista hacia el cielo, que como anuncio de la estación venidera, estaba despejado y brillante.

—Estabas muy concentrada en el partido como para atender otra cosa —le hizo ver Thomas con toda naturalidad, guardando sus cosas en la mochila —Igual que el resto, por cierto. Así que pensé que cuando menos se lo esperara la gente, era el momento apropiado para hacer mi truco con el megáfono. ¡Admítanlo! Fue estupendo.

Si al terminar el partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff nadie sabía dónde se había metido Sherry Salisbury era porque Thomas le había sacado plática acerca de su vida como muggle. Ella al principio se había hecho la desentendida, pero finalmente comenzó a recordar y Thomas, sin perder tiempo, deslizó su megáfono mágico hacia la chica, de forma que los asistentes tuvieron una clara perspectiva de cómo pensaba Salisbury en realidad. La joven, en cuanto se dio cuenta que Melvin Corner no narraba el partido por escucharla a ella, comprendió lo que ocurría y exigió que Thomas aclarara las cosas. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros, lo que exasperó a la chica y la hizo abandonar el palco de los comentaristas cinco segundos antes de anunciarse el triunfo de la casa de los leones por cortesía de Hally Potter.

—Ahora pocos chicos están dispuestos a salir con ella —aseguró Danielle con cierto aire de superioridad —Y el que lo intente, será tachado de idiota. Ha resultado bien, Thomas, te felicito.

—Gracias, Danielle, es un halago viniendo de ti. Si quieres, un día hago algo parecido para desentrañar los misterios de la mente de Blow.

—No, gracias. No me interesan Blow ni sus pensamientos.

—Entonces, ¿ya no le aceptaste otra taza de té? —bromeó Rose.

—No. Fue amable esa vez en Hogsmeade, pero sigue sin gustarme. Así que le pedí de la manera más atenta que desista. Espero que lo haga.

—Así nunca tendrás galanes —soltó Sunny, jocosa.

—Como si me hicieran falta…

—Ah… Hally… hola…

La nombrada miró por encima de su hombre y descubrió a Drusie, que acompañada por cuatro niños, sostenía un libro contra su pecho.

—¡Hola! —Hally se puso de pie en el acto —¿Qué tal estás? Espero que bien.

Observó a los acompañantes de su prima con cuidado. Había una chiquilla de rasgos orientales y corbata de Slytherin colgando de su cuello sin anudar, la cual le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza. A la derecha de Drusie, inmediatamente a la izquierda de la niña oriental, estaba un castaño de cabello muy corto que a Hally le pareció conocido y que de hecho, sonrió al verla. A la izquierda de Drusie, jugueteando con una corbata a rayas negras y amarillas en la diestra, se ubicaba un niño de cabello rojizo y ojos verdosos, con gesto de estar ahí como por accidente. Y por último, un chico rubio de grandes ojos azules, que no dejaba de cuchichear con el castaño.

—Sí… estoy bien… —la pequeña rubia sonrió lentamente —Hally, si… si no es molestia… ¿podrías… explicarnos… una cosa de… Historia de la Magia? —alzó el libro que cargaba —Yo… nosotros… Es que no… logramos aprendernos… la secuencia de…

—A ver, Drusilla —interrumpió amablemente la chiquilla oriental, acercándose a Drusie y quitándole con delicadeza el libro de las manos —Yo se lo explico, ¿de acuerdo? No te presiones.

Drusie asintió, sonriendo tímidamente a modo de disculpa. La oriental meneó un poco la cabeza de lado a lado, restándole importancia al asunto, antes de girarse a Hally.

—Mucho gusto, Hally Potter —saludó la chiquilla, haciendo una reverencia —Soy Hong Lian (1) Xin y estoy en el mismo curso que Drusilla y esos tres —señaló con un pulgar a los niños que las acompañaban, quienes al instante se ofendieron en broma —Si no te molesta, quisiéramos unos consejos para memorizar la secuencia de las revueltas de los duendes. Al profesor Binns se le ha metido en su vacía cabeza ponernos un examen después de las vacaciones de Semana Santa.

—No vayas a echarnos ahora la culpa, Hong Lian —advirtió con una sonrisita pícara el rubio de ojos azules —Sabes perfectamente que su clase nos mataría de aburrimiento si no se animara un poco de vez en cuando.

—Ajá, lo que digas, Ferdinand. Pero ahora tenemos que estudiar, así que tanto tú como Luigi y Abraham deberían comportarse. Recuerden con quién estamos tratando.

Y acto seguido, Hong Lian señaló a Hally con un movimiento de cabeza. Al instante, los tres niños asintieron, sin dejar sus sonrisas de lado.

—¿Puedes ayudarnos… Hally? —inquirió Drusie, dudosa.

—¡Claro que sí! Vengan, siéntense y pásenme el libro. Creo que ya sé qué les puede servir.

Los cuatro chicos de primero obedecieron de inmediato, aunque los varones quizá lo hicieron por la mirada imperativa que les dedicó Hong Lian Xin. Mientras Hally leía el libro de manera amena y les indicaba qué era lo más probable que el profesor pondría en su examen, el resto de la Orden del Rayo terminó con sus tareas pendientes, agradecidos de que se acercaran las vacaciones. Hasta la fecha, habían estado tan agobiados que consideraron dejar algunas materias optativas.

—Eh, Amy, dinos, ¿cómo está tu hermano con lo de su boda? —se interesó Danielle, al guardar sus libros y su tintero.

—Creo que bien, o eso dice en las pocas cartas que Harold me presta para que lea. Alice está nerviosa, como toda novia, pero tienen casi todo listo. La fiesta será precisamente al día siguiente de que llegue a casa, por lo que apenas tendré tiempo de revisar la famosa túnica de gala que mi madre y la señora Waterstone me consiguieron.

—No pareces muy contenta por el tema —aventuró Paula.

—Pues no. En mi madre puedo confiar, pero Alice me envió una foto de su madre en la boda de una prima y… Bueno, no tiene un gran estilo que digamos.

—¿Desde cuándo te fijas en esas cosas? —se extrañó Danielle, arqueando una ceja.

—Desde que… Digamos que quiero darle una buena impresión a Ernest y a mi padre. Tengo la sensación de que me están evitando.

—¡Knarls! ¿De qué habblas? ¡Te están evitando! —soltó Ryo, indignado —Y ambos sabemos la razón: es ese estúpido asunto de ser amigos de Danielle. Siempre ha sido así, Amy. Ahora mis padres están demasiado preocupados por la guerra, pero si pudieran, harían lo mismo que los tuyos y ni me dirigirían la palabra.

—Ryo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tus padres te enviaron una lechuza? —inquirió Paula en ese instante, en actitud severa.

—Eso no tiene… —se defendió el Ravenclaw.

—Oh, claro que tiene qué ver. No es agradable verte la cara cada vez que llega una lechuza de tu hermana, porque te acuerdas de todas las que tus padres no te mandan.

—¡No es lo mismo! Sun Mei dice que tienen mucho trabajo. Y yo todavía tengo a mi hermana. Pero Amy ni con Ernest ni con Harold puede contar. ¿Ves la diferencia?

—Algo —Paula se encogió de hombros, cerrando su mochila y poniéndose de pie —Ahora con su permiso, voy a buscar a _Muninn_, a ver qué chismes me tiene.

Paula se marchó rumbo al castillo, siendo observada por Ryo por unos segundos, antes de que él se volviera y se encontrara con sus amigos viéndolo fijamente.

—¿Qué? —dejó escapar.

—No puedo creer que tengas tan poco sentido común —lo reprendió Danielle.

—Sí, eso es cierto, ¡hasta yo lo sé! —bramó Thomas medio en broma.

—Ya ni me recuerden. Mejor debería ir a disculparme, ¿cierto?

—Yo que tú, esperaba a que se le bajara el coraje —sugirió Henry —Aunque debo decirte que no está molesta contigo. Más bien…

—¿Qué?

Para sorpresa de todos, Henry no contestó, sino que se echó a reír. Lo hizo con tales carcajadas que incluso Hally dejó su lectura y tanto ella como sus oyentes voltearon a verlo.

—¡Olvídalo! —pidió Henry entre jadeos —Mejor… mejor que te lo diga ella.

—Gracias por la ayuda.

Al poco rato, lo único que se escuchaba era el rasgueo de las plumas, los pergaminos siendo movidos y la voz de Hally leyendo Historia de la Magia para cinco alegres mentes de primero.

&&&

_13 de marzo de 2020_

_Norte de Escocia_

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

—Una semana más, sólo una semana más…

Muchos estaban realmente cansados de las clases. Los profesores tenían una especie de manía colectiva con respecto a las tareas, pues les imponían más que de costumbre, sobre todo a los de quinto y séptimo. Sin ir más lejos, Dean Longbottom se decía por lo bajo que solamente debía soportar una semana más antes de disfrutar las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Ese año iría a casa, esperando obtener de sus padres un poco de ayuda con la preparación de sus ÈXTASIS.

—¿También tú quieres dejar un rato todo esto? —le preguntó Nigel Thomas por lo bajo, con un par de pesados libros bajo el brazo y cara de fastidio.

—Por supuesto. Mi madre dice que jugará quidditch conmigo algunas veces, para distraerme. Y mi padre me prestará algunos libros para los ÉXTASIS.

—Qué suerte la tuya… Como mis padres quieren llevarme a un evento en Florencia, antes debo acabar con todas mis tareas y estudiar un poquito.

—Yo por fin veré a Roland —una entusiasta Janice alzó una mano para librarse de la luz solar que se filtraba por unos ventanales —Él y Lizzie regresaron de Estados Unidos.

Roland Edmond había ido a América con el firme propósito de aliarse con algunas industrias farmacéuticas, en tanto su esposa participaba en una campaña publicitaria de cosméticos de la marca _Troya_, en la cual compartía créditos con Eliza Henderson, mejor conocida en el mundo mágico como Elly Euterpe, de Las Musas de Blair.

—Te habrán traído lindos recuerdos, supongo —comentó Mara Kreisky con una ligera sonrisa.

—Lo sabré en cuanto llegue a casa de Roland. Aunque por sus cartas, creo que sí.

Mara asintió un par de veces con la cabeza con una expresión que le hizo pensar a Dean que la rubia sabía de lo que estaba hablando. ¿Por qué razón no les decía a su amigo y a su novia que Mara podía anunciar el futuro? Era algo que se preguntaba a menudo.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo, Mara se despidió de sus amigos con una sonrisa y de su novio con un beso en la mejilla. Dean se adelantó a la mesa de Gryffindor al ver que Nerie lo llamaba con un libro en alto que supo identificar como de Transformaciones. Seguramente quería ayuda con las tareas.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Mara llegó a tomar asiento entre una de sus compañeras de curso y una jovencita de cabello muy corto y aretes que nunca eran del mismo color dos días seguidos, aunque siempre eran en forma de rosas. Los de aquel viernes, por ejemplo, eran de un azul intenso, casi del tono exacto de los ojos de su dueña. Eso hizo que Mara se acordara de algo.

—Paula Hagen, ¿cierto? —llamó.

La aludida, con el tenedor en la boca, miró de reojo a quien la llamaba. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al distinguir a Mara, pero afirmó con la cabeza, indicándole que escuchaba.

—Tengo algo qué decirte —siguió Mara, que se concentró en servirse el almuerzo, fingiendo que mantenía una conversación de lo más trivial —Y eso es: necesitan sus patronus.

—¿Necesitamos? —Paula bajó el tenedor, prestando más atención que antes.

Mara asintió y se sirvió jugo de calabaza en su copa.

—Algunos de ustedes ya han vivido la experiencia de tener cerca a los dementores y no querrán repetirla —Mara tomó su tenedor, dispuesta a hincarlo en salchichas fritas, pero desistió en el último segundo y dejó el cubierto a un lado —Además, Hagen la tendría difícil si los encuentra.

—¿Encontrarnos? ¿A mis amigos y a mí? —al ver que Mara asentía, Paula se confundió por completo —¿Por qué nos buscaría Hagen, en primer lugar?

—Eso no puedo decírtelo. No tengo ni idea. Lo que sí sabemos es que los va a buscar. Y si los encuentra, queremos que estén preparados.

—¿Quiénes quieren eso?

—Quienes hemos visto lo que va a pasar.

Paula iba a alegar que tal cosa era imposible, pero dejó que Mara se centrara en su almuerzo al recordar lo que Walter les había contado el año pasado. Él había sido testigo de primera mano de cómo algunas personas había vislumbrado el curso de los eventos con tal exactitud que hallaron la forma de alterar los hechos para que lo que parecía negativo fuera positivo en realidad. Una de esas personas _videntes_ había sido Mara Kreisky. Otra había sido la tía de Henry, Itzel Salais. Y la última había sido la ex–campeona de Zen, Yue Lin Ming.

¿Confiaría ciegamente en su palabra, aún cuando creía que el futuro lo forjaba cada cual?

—¿Tengo que decirle esto a mis amigos? —inquirió con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo.

—¿Por qué razón no habrías de decírselos? —preguntó Mara a su vez, zanjando la cuestión.

A Paula le sonó como a un sí.

Por suerte, en cuanto las clases del día terminaron, ella asistiría a la breve reunión en honor al cumpleaños de Ryo, en la Sala de los Menesteres. Mientras el momento se aproximaba, Paula se pasó el resto de la jornada preparándose mentalmente para dar el mensaje, a sabiendas que incluso a sus oídos sonaba ridículo. Sin embargo, siendo bruja, creía posible que unos cuantos tuvieran la capacidad de predecir cosas. Sería necia de no creerlo. Sólo que…

—El futuro aún no está escrito —musitó con disgusto.

—¿Qué dices? —le preguntó Hally al dejar atrás la clase de Alquimia.

Paula negó con la cabeza y se fueron a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Ryo se veía sonriente, lo que le dificultó a Paula la tarea que se le había encomendado. No le agradaba incomodarlo precisamente cuando los padres de él y los de Amy les aplicaban la ley del hielo. Pero ya había decidido que, con o sin predicción, tener patronus era un buen consejo. Así que cuando vio a sus amigos lo suficientemente relajados, llamó su atención y comunicó las proféticas palabras de Mara.

—Me ganaste —Henry fue el primero que pudo hablar, aunque se le notaba cierta molestia —Mi tía Itzi me escribió algo parecido. La lechuza me llegó en el almuerzo, junto con una buena descripción de algo que vio la ex–campeona de Zen.

—O sea, ¿las tres vieron lo mismo? —Walter no sonaba muy contento.

—Al parecer, sí —le contestó Henry —Según mi tía Itzi, eso es una _profecía conjunta_. Para ellas, significa que se trata de un evento importante en el transcurso del tiempo. Al igual que los que ven en las _profecías enlazadas_.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia entre ellas? —masculló Rose, con el aire taciturno que ponía en esos días por la precaria salud de su madre y su futuro hermano.

—Claro que la hay. Una profecía conjunta es que las tres vean lo mismo, aunque desde distintos ángulos. Las profecías enlazadas, aunque tratan de un mismo evento, tienen un orden específico y sólo sabiéndolas unir, se puede hacer algo al respecto.

—Como lo que hicieron en la tercera prueba —se acordó Walter.

Henry asintió.

—¿Y nosotros qué tenemos que ver en todo esto? —dejó escapar Sunny de pronto.

—Mara dice no saberlo —le recordó Paula al instante.

—Mi tía tampoco lo sabe, pero tiene un mal presentimiento —Henry negó con la cabeza de manera apesadumbrada —Como un mal sueño que se niega a mostrársele. Por eso insistió tanto en que fuéramos a México en Navidad. Sentía que tenía que vernos para asegurarse de que estábamos bien. Y de paso, entrenamos un poco con los Legados, sobre todo cuando Itzi estaba libre en el trabajo. Fueron las fiestas más cansadas de toda mi vida.

Los amigos del castaño ojiverde, que no estaban al tanto de aquello, lo miraron con asombro. Ahora comprendían que Henry se viera un tanto renuente a visitar a sus parientes mexicanos.

—¡Esfinges! En estos casos, desearía no saber tanto —refunfuñó Ryo, esforzándose por animar un poco el ambiente —Vamos, amigos, no nos preocupemos de más. De momento, hagámosle caso a Kreisky y a sus amiguitas adivinas.

—Oye, que una de ellas es mi tía —se ofendió Henry.

—Sí, sí, perdón…

—No es mala idea —aseguró Thomas de pronto, con un semblante reflexivo que le daba un aire serio contrario a su habitual personalidad —No quisiera volver a desmayarme delante de esos monstruos, la verdad —esbozó una tenue sonrisa —Con una vez me bastó.

Los demás, sabiendo a qué se refería, asintieron en silencio.

—Y ahora, si no les importa, ¡a abrir los regalos! —Thomas se volvió hacia un confundido Ryo —¿Qué, creíste que no te daríamos regalos?

—No, me sorprende que te emociones más que yo.

Eso causó la risa en los presentes y así, mandaron momentáneamente la angustia al olvido.

&&&

_2__2 de marzo de 2020_

_Londres, Inglaterra_

_Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas_

Rose Weasley no se caracterizaba por permanecer quieta, cierto, pero tampoco por estar callada por periodos prolongados de tiempo. Y mientras daba vueltas de un lado para otro en una sala de espera del hospital británico de los magos, no decía ni una palabra.

Las vacaciones de Semana Santa habían comenzado el pasado viernes y la pelirroja se había sorprendido al ver que su madre, tan tranquila como de costumbre, había ido a recogerla. Creía, a juzgar por las escasas lechuzas que le había enviado su padre, que él se haría cargo de eso.

—Ronald se preocupa demasiado —fue lo que dijo Luna Weasley cuando su hija preguntó al respecto —Además, no está en la ciudad. Lo enviaron ayer a Elephant and Castle.

Eso puso en alerta a Rose y procuraba no dejar sola a su madre por mucho tiempo. Llegó al grado de pedirle ayuda para resolver sus tareas pendientes, con tal de tenerla sentada y en paz.

Cosa que no sirvió de mucho. Esa misma mañana, la señora Luna propuso dar un paseo por Hyde Park, cosa que a Rose también se le antojaba, por lo que madre e hija salieron a buena hora con sus bolsos y sombrillas para protegerse del sol. Rose tenía que ir un poco más despacio por los pasos lentos de su madre, pero no se quejaba. Le bastaba verla contenta. Pero en cuanto se distrajo para contemplar los prados y los pinos, oyó el ruido de una sombrilla cayendo.

Su madre había comenzado la labor de parto.

Por suerte, las Potter y Drusie andaban por allí. Hermione Potter atendió a la señora Luna en tanto Hally y Drusie animaban a Rose, asegurándole que todo saldría bien. La pelirroja asentía a esas palabras silenciosamente, pero Hally comenzó a preocuparse cuando llegaron a San Mungo y su amiga seguía callada. No era normal en ella.

—Ah… Rose… —llamó Hally con timidez.

La nombrada dejó su vaivén y la miró con una ceja arqueada, interrogante.

—¿Podrías sentarte por un momento?

Rose miró hacia donde su madre era atendida y asintió, tomando asiento junto a Hally.

—Ya te dijimos que todo saldrá bien —comenzó Hally, obteniendo a cambio un gesto de incredulidad de parte de su amiga —¿Porqué mamá te diría mentiras?

—No es por ofender, pero tu madre no es sanadora.

Hally le dedicó un mohín que no duró mucho.

—Tía… Hermione… es muy lista —defendió Drusie con dificultad.

Rose le dedicó una débil sonrisa a la niña antes de ver que la señora Potter venía por un pasillo en compañía de un sanador de cabello canoso y penetrantes ojos castaños. Por sus expresiones, se diría que discutían un asunto de rutina.

—… Y dígame, ¿a qué hora llegará el señor Weasley? —alcanzaron a oír las niñas que inquiría el sanador, revisando un pergamino que traía en la diestra.

Como eso también le interesaba a Rose, se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó a los dos adultos.

—Según tengo entendido, tardarán unas horas más —a Rose le extrañó que la señora Potter hablara en plural, pero decidió no comentar nada para seguir escuchando —Él y sus colegas tienen que cerrar una investigación. Pero ya le envié un mensaje, no se preocupe.

El sanador asintió un par de veces, revisó de nueva cuenta el pergamino y frunció el ceño.

—Esperemos que no se presenten complicaciones —musitó.

A continuación, se despidió de la señora Potter con un gesto de mano y se alejó.

—Señora, ¿ya va a venir papá? —q uiso saber Rose.

La señora Potter, mordiéndose el labio inferior, asintió con aire distraído. No respondió más preguntas porque entraron a la sala de espera los matrimonios Longbottom y Weasley–Wood. Rose no esperaba ver a Frank allí, menos cuando dentro de algunos meses, iba a nacer su propio bebé. Pero se resolvió la incógnita cuando la señora Potter se acercó a recibir a los recién llegados y Sally mencionó al equipo Puddlemere United. Al parecer, la joven señora Weasley–Wood asistía a sus últimos entrenamientos antes de sacar la licencia por maternidad.

—Angelina se dará una vuelta en un par de horas —comunicó la señora Longbottom ante la duda de la señora Potter sobre el paradero del resto de los Weasley —Neville pudo venir conmigo porque acabó temprano con su papeleo y Gina llegará en cuanto su marido esté disponible, para que la ayude con los niños.

—¿No puede dejarlos con alguien? —se extrañó la señora Potter.

—Dice que no hace falta —suspiró el señor Longbottom, haciendo una leve mueca —Yo no espero verla por aquí sino hasta tarde. La última vez que pasé por el departamento de Bluepool, estaban hasta el tope de trabajo.

La señora Longbottom meneó la cabeza con desaliento, estando de acuerdo con su esposo.

A partir de ese momento, todos se dedicaron a esperar. Rose, por consideración a Hally, había dejado de pasearse, pero no podía quedarse quieta mucho tiempo. En determinado momento se puso de pie y fue con la esposa de su primo, intentando distraerse un poco preguntándole cosas sobre su futuro bebé. Sally, con gran paciencia, le contestó todo, comprendiendo que la pequeña pelirroja debía estar inquieta por su madre y su hermano o hermana.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Luna?

Por la entrada de la sala de espera irrumpió bruscamente un hombre con aire excéntrico. Era enjuto, de edad avanzada, con el escaso cabello blanco largo hasta los hombros y de aspecto similar al algodón de azúcar. En la cabeza traía un birrete azul marino cuya borla rojiza le colgaba frente a la nariz y vestía una túnica oscura con manchas de diversos colores que brillaban a la luz. Hally se acordó de la profesora Nobel al verlo, y sin embargo, él tenía rasgos que se le hacían vagamente familiares. Al cuello le colgaba un símbolo metálico, en forma de triángulo, bastante extraño.

—¿Abuelo? —Rose no cabía en sí de la admiración —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Hally hizo memoria. Alguna vez Rose le había mencionado a Xenophilius Lovegood, su abuelo materno, hombre de ideas extravagantes y que vivía como ermitaño en una de las colinas cercanas a La Madriguera. Rose apenas lo conocía, porque en cuanto sus padres se ausentaron, pasó unos meses con él, pero el hombre, pese a quererla tanto o más que a su hija Luna, no estaba capacitado para criar a una niña en esos parajes. Rose se acordaba de escribirle de vez en cuando, más cuando su madre le enviaba _El Quisquilloso_ del mes. No en balde su abuelo aún era el dueño de la revista.

—Recibí un mensaje —el señor Lovegood se acercó enseguida a su nieta, dándole un abrazo —Como tu padre no anda por aquí, pensé que estaría bien darme una vuelta.

—Entonces le diré a papá que se ausente más seguido —la pelirroja dijo la primera gracia que se le ocurría en horas, lo que hizo sonreír a su abuelo — Así podría verte. ¡Casi no sales!

El señor Lovegood soltó una risita nerviosa y le acarició la cabeza a Rose.

—Qué bueno que le llegó mi mensaje, señor Lovegood —intervino en ese momento la señora Potter —Pensé que tardaría un poco más en venir.

—No, claro que no, querida. No tuve ningún problema.

—¿Familiares de Luna Weasley?

Una sanadora de túnica verde lima y expresión cansada entró en ese momento a la sala de espera, proveniente de la sala de partos. Todos se volvieron hacia ella al instante.

—Soy su padre —se adelantó el señor Lovegood con un aplomo que confundió a algunos de los adultos —¿Cómo está mi Luna?

—La señora Weasley está débil, pero estable dentro de lo que cabe —la sanadora se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, pesarosa.

—¿Y el bebé? —inquirió el señor Lovegood y eso interesó a Rose todavía más, al tiempo que le tomaba a su abuelo una mano con fiereza —¿Cómo está mi nieto?

—El bebé fue un varón. Está bien, considerando las circunstancias.

El señor Lovegood ladeó la cabeza, en clara actitud interrogante, pero poco pudo hacer para aclarar sus dudas. En el pasillo fuera de la entrada de la sala de espera había cierto movimiento, ocasionado por algunas personas que intentaban llegar de manera apresurada.

—¿Dónde está Luna?

Muchos sintieron un _deja vù_ al oír eso y luego ver que, tartamudeando y tropezando con sus propios pies, Ronald Weasley arribaba al lugar, para enseguida ubicar a su suegro y a su hija. Dirigió sus pasos hacia ellos, le estrechó la mano al señor Lovegood y tomó la mano libre de Rose.

—Soy el esposo de Luna Weasley —informó —¿Cómo están?

La sanadora, parpadeando de manera confundida, boqueó un par de veces sin saber qué decir.

—Ron, ¿no podrías hacer algo con tu aspecto primero? —regañó la señora Potter.

Lo decía porque su amigo había llegado luciendo una túnica negra sucia y harapienta, un cabello muy largo y una desarreglada e incipiente barba. Los presentes dedujeron que apenas terminó su última misión y acudió a San Mungo, sin preocuparse por nada más.

—Olvídalo, Hermione —el señor Potter, que no presentaba mejor apariencia que su mejor amigo, negó con la cabeza —Ni a mí me hace caso. En cuanto escuchó las palabras Luna y parto…

—¿Cómo que no puedo verlos? —dejó escapar en ese momento el señor Ron.

—¡Es mi hija! —alegaba el señor Lovegood, refiriéndose a la señora Luna.

—¡Y mi hermanito! —agregó Rose, indignada.

—El sanador Bright le explicará todo —indicó la sanadora con hartazgo —Buenas tardes.

La sanadora se retiró y eso fue aprovechado por la señora Potter para poner al corriente a los recién llegados. Su marido escuchó con atención, pero el señor Ron torcía la boca con impaciencia, sin soltar a su hija. El señor Lovegood se había retirado a tomar asiento cerca de Sally, abstraído.

—No puedo creerlo —musitó el señor Ron finalmente, frustrado —¿Cómo no me dejan verlos? ¡Madre Santa, Harry! De haberlo sabido, no habría aceptado esa misión.

—Fue algo de última hora, lo sabes —le recordó el señor Potter —Además, pronto vendrá alguien a decirte qué sucede.

—¿Qué va a suceder? Yo lo sabía, sabía que era muy raro que Luna estuviera tan desganada. Sé que es distinto a cuando nació Rosaline, pero…

—Toda la misión estuvo alegando cosas así —le susurró entonces el señor Potter a su mujer y a los Longbottom —Estuvo a punto de perder la concentración cuando estábamos por arrestar a nuestros objetivos, pero al final se concentró y lo logramos.

—No puedo creer que diga esto, pero Ron tuvo razón —dejó escapar la señora Longbottom, e hizo una mueca de fastidio —Luna no tenía tanta energía como siempre. Sé que nunca ha sido muy inquieta, pero…

—Sí, comprendo. Espero que ahora que regresamos, Ron pueda calmarse un poco.

Para sorpresa de todos, el señor Ron fue a sentarse junto a su suegro, llevando de la mano a su hija, a la que finalmente sentó en sus rodillas.

—¡Papá! —soltó Rose, medio sorprendida y medio quejumbrosa.

—Anda, hija, quédate conmigo un momento, ¿sí?

Rose arqueó una ceja, mirándole atentamente la cara, para finalmente asentir y recargarse en su hombro, en actitud exhausta. No era para menos, considerando lo agitada que había estado horas antes. El resto de los presentes, cada uno a su modo, decidieron darles espacio y conversaron entre sí de diversos temas. Pero el señor Potter se llevó aparte a su esposa, encargándole a Hally que cuidara de Drusie mientras volvían.

—¿Qué sucede, Harry? ¿No puede esperar? —se quejó suavemente la señora Potter.

Su marido le sujetaba el brazo con cierto aire desesperado, rumbo a las escaleras.

—No, no puede esperar —contestó el señor Potter, cauteloso —Ron no lo supo, en cuanto oyó que Luna estaba dando a luz, se desapareció directo para acá, pero yo me quedé en el lugar de los hechos un poco más. En el Canal de la Mancha…

—Espera, ¿no estaban en Elephant and Castle? —cortó la señora Potter.

Llegaron a la primera planta, pero apenas si se fijaron en los sanadores que iban y venían por los pasillos, porque el señor Potter los guió hacia el siguiente tramo de escaleras.

—Estábamos. No era nada del otro mundo: dos tipos que vendían artilugios mágicos escaparon cuando quisieron revisar su mercancía. La persecución nos llevó al Canal de la Mancha, pero los muy estúpidos causaron alboroto en la estación del tren.

La señora Potter abrió los ojos con asombro. La estación que mencionaba su esposo debía ser aquella que servía para abordar el tren que, de manera subterránea, conectaba Inglaterra con el continente. Había cientos de muggles, si no es que miles, que cotidianamente usaban ese medio de transporte. De sólo imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado…

—Por fortuna no tenían buena puntería y las pocas maldiciones que lanzaron se estrellaron en paredes y en una taquilla fuera de servicio —el señor Potter sonaba aliviado al decir eso, dejando atrás la segunda planta —Cuando detuvimos a los sujetos, ya había empleados del Ministerio arreglando el desastre y desmemorizando muggles luego de interrogarlos. Fue raro descubrir que los contrabandistas tenían las cabezas completamente vendadas. Y cuando hablaron… Hermione, a pesar de las túnicas orientales, juraría que eran ingleses. Y que los conozco de alguna parte.

La señora Potter no sabía qué pensar. Se detuvo un segundo al llegar a la tercera planta, con expresión concentrada, para acto seguido dirigirse a su esposo, que la esperaba al pie de la escalera que conducía a la planta siguiente.

—¿Exactamente por qué crees conocerlos? —quiso saber.

—No podría jurarlo, había mucho ruido y no oí bien. Pero algo en sus voces… Me era familiar. Los he escuchando en otro lugar, en una situación distinta… más feliz.

—¿Feliz?

El señor Potter asintió, aunque de mala gana por cómo había tenido que expresar aquello. Su mujer caviló la información, haciéndose miles de preguntas, y en silencio ambos llegaron hasta la quinta planta, donde accedieron a la cafetería y se sentaron a una mesa, dispuestos a tomar una buena taza de té y comer un bocadillo.

—Ahora que lo pienso, esto me recuerda algo —el señor Potter sacó su varita y comenzó a cambiar su aspecto en lo que una elfina doméstica se acercaba desde el otro lado del lugar, de seguro para tomar su orden —Jim me lo comentó.

—¿Ah, sí?

El señor Potter asintió e hizo un gesto para que esperara, pues la elfina recién llegaba.

—¿Qué gustan tomar, señora y señor?

La señora Potter le dedicó una sonrisa cordial a la elfina en tanto observaba el menú que había sobre la mesa. Al ver que su marido estaba ocupado, se atrevió a ordenar té y sándwiches para ambos. La elfina hizo una breve reverencia y se retiró.

—Cuando los dementores atacaron Londres, Jim llegó allí por coincidencia, ¿recuerdas? —la señora Potter asintió —Y en determinado momento, un patronus le ayudó. Lo curioso es que el patronus… Bueno, que si no supiera que yo estaba en Wiltshire, juraría que era el mío.

—¿El tuyo?

—Sí, porque era un ciervo.

En ese momento, la elfina apareció y depositó la orden frente a ellos, para luego retirarse.

—Tú me lo explicaste hace tiempo, Hermione. Que es imposible que el patronus de un mago sea igual al de otro. Se parecen si adoptan la forma del mismo animal, pero nunca son idénticos. Así pues, ¿por qué razón Jim confundiría mi patronus con el de alguien más?

—Será… ¿Qué son muy similares?

—Exacto. Y la pregunta aquí es, ¿quién podría hacer un patronus similar al mío?

La señora Potter frunció el ceño, con cierta molestia.

—Estamos hablando de un ciervo, Hermione. Aunque Snape vive en el Londres muggle ahora, su patronus es una cierva, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ya lo sé, pero… Los patronus pueden cambiar de forma. Si no, acuérdate de Tonks.

—No creo que Snape cambie tanto como para que su patronus también lo haga.

—En ese caso, ¿quién más podría ser?

Lo pensaron mientras engullían los sándwiches y bebían el té, que al menos al señor Potter le cayó de maravilla; en la misión recién concluida, apenas había probado bocado. Al final, sacando su monedero para pagar el consumo, la señora Potter cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—Harry, no te he dicho mi nuevo puesto, ¿cierto?

—No me extraña. Sé que no puedes contar mucho del trabajo. ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con…?

—Soy la encargada de la Sala de las Profecías.

La señora Potter lo dijo claro y rápido, con un movimiento de labios apenas perceptible, pero el señor Potter estaba muy acostumbrado a eso como para no entenderle. Señal de eso fue que posó lentamente su taza de té en la mesa, con expresión ausente, intentando por todos los medios creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—No me lo habrías dicho… si no fuera importante —musitó al final.

La señora Potter asintió con pesadumbre.

—Me temo… que tengamos que enfrentarnos a otra profecía.

—Sería demasiado que dos veces me tocara esa suerte.

—Es que… no creo que se trate exactamente de ti.

No hubo necesidad de otra insinuación. Un recóndito malestar que el señor Potter creía haber dejado de lado reapareció con toda su fuerza, haciéndolo sentir que algo le oprimía las entrañas en general y el corazón en particular. Era una angustia que no creyó volver a sentir mientras viviera.

—Dime que es una broma —soltó, intentando como último recurso desmentir la conclusión a la que había llegado con las palabras de su esposa —Por favor, dime que es una malísima broma…

—Quisiera, pero no, no es una broma. Mis averiguaciones no hacen más que confirmarlo todo. La profecía que encontré coincide con… algo que había estado ayudando a descifrar y aquí ya habían identificado a la mayor parte de los implicados.

—¿Son muchas personas? —eso sí que sorprendió al señor Potter, desviando ligeramente su atención del asunto principal.

—Sí, a mí también me sorprendió. No es común hacer referencia a tanta gente, cada una con una cualidad distintiva. Y lo más importante, ¿adivina quién pronunció esta profecía?

El gesto irónico y despectivo de la señora Potter lo decía todo.

—¿Trelawney? —el señor Potter dejó escapar un silbido —Me sorprende que esa mujer siga viva. ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

—Bajo tierra, en realidad. Tal parece que su última profecía le costó muy cara.

Y ante el gesto de pasmo e incredulidad de su marido, la señora Potter relató cuanto sabía de los últimos días de Sybill Patricia Trelawney.

&&&

Para las cuatro de la tarde, los Potter y la mayor parte de la familia Weasley estaban reunidos en San Mungo, aguardando la oportunidad de visitar a la señora Luna y a su nuevo hijo. Incluso Rose, su padre y su suegro, pues el sanador Bright, jefe de Maternidad y Pediatría, advirtió que necesitaban proporcionarles ciertos cuidados a la señora y al bebé.

—Esto es increíble —farfulló el señor Ron, paseándose de un lado a otro.

—Ron, ya dijiste eso cien veces —se quejó la señora Longbottom.

—Sí, hermanito, no seas repetitivo —bromeó el señor Fred, esquivando un codazo de su esposa.

—A propósito, ¿cómo se va a llamar nuestro primo? —se interesó Ángel, que para sorpresa de varios de su familia, había llegado al hospital en compañía de un niñito de cabello castaño cenizo y ojos de matiz dorado poco común.

—Sí, tío Ron, a mí me también me interesa saber —Gina se unió de inmediato a la pregunta de Ángel, en tanto mecía a Brad en brazos. William Bluepool, sentado entre John y Frank, cuidaba de un dormido Vince —Se lo escribiré a mis padres en cuanto vuelva a casa.

—No si yo lo hago antes —comentó John en ese momento, sonriendo.

El señor Ron olvidó por un momento sus paseos y les sonrió a sus sobrinos. Luego miró a su hija, que hasta el momento se había entretenido platicando con Hally y Drusie, y sonrió.

—Luna dijo que el nombre combinaría con el de Rosaline. Pero todavía no lo sé.

Varias carcajadas se dejaron escuchar.

—Espero que Luna no haya pensado en algo así como Snorcak —bromeó la señora Potter.

—Hermione, no digas tonterías —espetó el señor Ron, haciendo una mueca —Aunque…

—Ron, ¿en serio crees que Luna sería capaz de ponerle un nombre así al niño? —se escandalizó la señora Longbottom, cortando por un instante su conversación con Angelina y Sally.

—Amo a Luna, por eso sé cómo es.

Los hermanos del señor Ron menearon las cabezas, a sabiendas de que éste, en ciertos aspectos, era incorregible. Por su parte, varios de los primos Weasley presentes hacían apuestas sobre cuál sería el nombre del recién nacido.

—¿Por qué razón mi hermanito tendría que llamarse Percy? —intervino R ose tras un rato de que ella, Hally y Drusie se habían unido a la charla y oyó la sugerencia de John.

—Sería por nuestro tío, ¿no? El padre de Penny —Gina miró a su gemelo, quien asintió.

—A mí no me gusta —Rose sacudió la cabeza, haciendo una mueca.

—Percy suena muy anticuado —Ángel se puso de parte de Rose —Yo digo que podría ser Arthur, como el abuelo. Ninguno de nosotros se llama así —vio a Frank y a John.

—Quizá tía Luna sí quiera que se llame como su abuelo —comenzó John, y cuando Ángel iba a soltar una exclamación de triunfo, agregó en son bromista —Xenophilius suena bien, ¿no?

—¿Estás loco? —exclamó por lo bajo Ángel, porque cerca de él estaba el mencionado adulto.

—Oye, que es mi abuelo —se ofendió Rose.

Ángel le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa.

—¿Tú porqué te llamas así, Rose? —inquirió Hally de pronto.

—No sé. Creo que porque se parece un poco al nombre de papá.

Los otros primos de la pelirroja contuvieron la risa.

—¿Qué les parece tan divertido? —quiso saber Rose.

—Bueno, si en verdad quieres saber… —Frank se aclaró la garganta, dando a entender que no quería interrupciones —Nuestros padres cuentan que cuando naciste, a tío Ron le pareció una cosa tierna verte, y no sé qué dijo tía Luna que tío Ron acabó diciendo que para ti, Rosaline sonaba bien.

Rose hizo un mohín de fastidio en tanto sus primos, Hally y Drusie se echaban a reír.

—Señor Weasley —llamó entonces una sanadora joven y castaña.

Al instante, los varones con ese apellido se giraron hacia ella, quien se cohibió.

—Ah… ¿el esposo de Luna Weasley? —inquirió la sanadora, titubeante.

El señor Ron se adelantó enseguida.

—Puede pasar —indicó, arqueando levemente una ceja.

Y es que mientras esperaba, el señor Ron pudo mejorar su aspecto y su túnica, con ayuda de los Potter. Sin embargo, la barba no había podido afeitársela porque debido a los nervios, temía cortarse con la navaja mágica que tenía siempre en el bolsillo para tales emergencias.

—¡Papá! —Rose saltó de su asiento y corrió hacia él.

—Señor, no se permite el paso a niños —advirtió la sanadora con tono severo.

Rose se detuvo lentamente y la incipiente sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios comenzó a borrarse. Su padre contuvo un nuevo reclamo para la sanadora y mejor se acercó a su hija.

—En cuanto pueda, haré que veas a tu hermanito, lo prometo —le aseguró en un murmullo.

Ante esas palabras, Rose asintió con ganas, volviendo a sonreír.

—Se la encargo —le dijo el señor a su suegro.

En cuanto el señor Lovegood asintió, el señor Ron siguió a la sanadora a toda prisa.

&&&

Luna Weasley estaba deseosa de ver a su segundo hijo, el cual había sido un varón, tal como presentía. En lugar de eso, era sermoneada por su marido.

—¡Anemia! Resulta que no andabas con fuerzas por una anemia de la que yo no sabía nada. ¿No comías lo suficiente, Luna, o te guardabas todo bajo la túnica? ¡Sabes perfectamente que desde la guerra te afecta mucho no comer como se debe! No es que debas ser una glotona, pero…

—Ronald, ¿cuándo me traen a Bilius?

El señor Ron, que iba de un lado para otro frente a la cama de su esposa, se detuvo en seco.

—¿A… Bilius? —preguntó finalmente.

La señora Luna asintió con pesadez.

—Me has contado algunas cosas de tu tío Bilius, creo que era una buena persona.

—Sí, Luna, lo era, pero también… Bueno, al final de su vida estaba algo loco. Fred y George dicen que fue por eso que juró haber visto un Grim.

Para sorpresa de su marido, la señora Luna sonrió.

—Qué bueno sería que Bilius notara cosas que otros no, ¿verdad? —comentó.

—Un Grim es un mal presagio, Luna —advirtió el señor Ron, ceñudo.

—Y los thestrals, ¿son malos acaso sólo porque pocos podemos verlos?

Estando a punto de replicar, el señor Ron se detuvo. Creyó entender, finalmente, lo que su esposa quería transmitirle a su hijo recién nacido con ese nombre.

—Me recuerda a cuando nació Rosaline —comentó repentinamente —Yo dije algo del color de sus mejillas y tú me dijiste que el color podía ir en su nombre. Y me empezaste a decir rosa en varios idiomas, y luego le llegué a contar a Percy…

El señor Ron se detuvo un segundo, adoptando una leve expresión de nostalgia, antes de recuperar el ánimo.

—Alcancé a decirle a Percy varias de las palabras que mencionaste y tanto él como Penélope me dieron una lista de nombres que podía usar. Y a mí me gustó Rosaline. No sé, sólo me gustó.

A la señora Luna le surgió una cansada pero alegre sonrisa. Era común en ella cuando las ideas de su marido llegaban de esa forma, espontánea y según ella, espléndida.

Esperaba sinceramente que su hijo tuviera esa cualidad.

* * *

(1) _El nombre de pila está formado por las palabras chinas _hong_ (_rojo_) y _lian_ (_loto_). Por lo tanto, el nombre significa _loto rojo_._

* * *

_1 de Diciembre__ de 2009. 9:45 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_¡Hola, hola, gente que me ama y me adora! Seguramente estuvieron esperando por muchísimo tiempo este capi, ¿no? O quizá, lo que deseaban, era mandarme comentarios–bomba por la tardanza._

_En realidad, no me decidía por poner el nacimiento del segundo Weasley–Lovegood, pero algo me dijo que podía ser el marco para que se fueran dando otras cosas. Al menos hubo hechos interesantes antes y después del nacimiento._

_Antes, que Mara puso sobre aviso a la Orden del Rayo, a través de Paula. Se le unieron Itzi y (de manera indirecta) Yue Lin, a través de Henry. La Orden no confía demasiado en las profecías, y eso que algunos de sus miembros están en Advinación, jajaja. Lo importante aquí es lo que decidan hacer con la información dada y eso, lo deben saber ya, tiene más peso que lo que cualquiera puede ver, decir o escuchar._

_Después del nacimiento, el señor Potter cree conocer a unos contrabandistas, ¿porqué? Ah… Por algo que yo me sé y no puedo revelar aún porque no lo tengo bien planeado, ¿me expliqué bien? Eso espero, porque apenas me entendí, jajaja. Y la señora Potter anunció su nuevo puesto a su marido y todo porque cree que su pequeña familia podría estar en peligro. Aunque tal parece que Hermione sigue teniendo una mente privilegiada, puesto que se ha enterado, sin muchos problemas, que Sybill Trelawney está muerta. ¿Qué, no se lo esperaban? Pues sí, necesitaba a esta mujer fuera de Hogwarts para meter a Cassidy y dejar a Firenze. Que estuviera muerta fue surgiendo desde _ET3P_, en realidad, así que no crean que fue una ocurrencia producida por las largas horas de tedio revisando documentos de un montón de empresas (eso es por mi nuevo trabajo, auxiliar de auditoría, que comencé el pasado octubre). Ya se sabrán más detalles al respecto conforme la trama avance._

_Y ya para terminar, dos cosas. La primera, ¡hacerme publicidad! En __estoy publicando dos historias nuevas que por su temática, no considero apropiadas para las demás páginas donde tengo cuenta de usuaria (lo siento por mis otros fan's). Una de ellas ya la había mencionado: el complemento de _HHP_, que finalmente tiene título: _Juuroku no Shinwa_. Y sí, el título en otro idioma tiene qué ver con los escenarios y la trama, pero los admiradores de Sakura Kiyota podrán leerla allí, así que apúntense, jajaja. La otra historia, por otra parte, es más independiente, pero espero también que se convierta en uno de mis tantos logros: _Rilato_. El título tardó en llegar, pero espero que transmita todo lo que necesito y la historia trata de… Bueno, es complicado. Sólo puedo decir que quien conozca todos mis fic's (y de verdad quiero decir _TODOS_) encontrará en _Rilato_ varias referencias a ellos, aunque en sí el escenario sea un universo diferente._

_Lo segundo, el _Arcano Visionario_ en turno. Recibí tres contendientes dignos para _El Carro_, y me costó mucho trabajo elegir. Pero finalmente me decidí por _¡Henry Graham!_ Oh, sí, nuestro maguito mandón y de doble nacionalidad tiene su propio Arcano, ¿no es lindo? Ah, mejor me dejo de cosas y les pido que se pongan las pilas para las propuestas del siguiente, _La Fuerza_. Lamento si altero el orden original de los Arcanos del tarot, pero estoy usando otro que tengo por ahí, para no perder el ritmo, jajaja._

_Bien, de momento es todo. Por trabajo, espero no tardarme tanto, pero bueno… Una nunca sabe. A lo mejor me surgen más ideas para las nuevas historias o actualizo algunas de las viejas, jajaja. Cuídense mucho, abríguense (los del hemisferio norte) o refrésquense (los del hemisferio sur) y nos leemos pronto._

_P.D. ¿Qué les parece el nombre que quiere Luna para su segundo hijo? Acepto comentarios, mas no propuestas, ¿cuándo me han visto retractarme de un nombre? Jajaja, ahora sí, nos leemos._


	24. Oriente y poniente

_**A Luigi, que era fan de Harry Potter tanto como yo. Disfruta esto desde el más allá, angelito.**_

* * *

**Veinticuatro: Oriente y poniente.**

_29 de marzo de 2020_

_Oxford, Inglaterra_

_Tianfield (1), orillas del Támesis._

Los que oyen el nombre de Oxford de inmediato piensan en la universidad británica más antigua. Con alrededor de veintinueve colegios, es un equivalente a prestigio y en cierta forma, vanguardia. Los que estudiaban en esa honorable institución poco imaginaban lo cerca que estaban de algo extraordinario.

—¿Esto se supone que es la casa de John?

Rose se había quedado atónita, igual que el resto de sus parientes, al contemplar el sitio donde su primo John había conseguido instalarse en Oxford, una casa de dos plantas en una propiedad de al menos una hectárea. Nadie había tenido la oportunidad de visitarlo hasta entonces, que asistirían a la boda del joven Weasley con Sun Mei Mao.

—Tu sobrino sí que tiene visión —le mencionó el señor Potter a su amigo Ron.

Los Potter, como amigos de la familia, no podían dejar de estar invitados a la boda.

—No es eso —el señor Ron, todavía un poco embobado con la fachada de la casa, torció la boca —Por lo que sé, la casa la consiguió la chica. Por lo visto, le pagan más a ella por hora que a John por semana.

Los adultos fueron prontamente abandonados por sus hijas, que al ver a Ryo transitando por el jardín del frente, corrieron a saludarlo.

—¡Hadas, chicas! Lucen fantásticas —fue lo primero que les dijo su amigo.

—Sí, claro —ironizó Rose, alisándose la túnica de gala azul grisáceo con bordado de lentejuelas —Mamá insistió en que me pusiera esto. ¡Y mira mi cabello! —se quejó, señalándose la cabeza, donde su cabellera rubia rojiza estaba hábilmente recogida en un chongo del que caían unos cuantos rizos —No me reconozco —se lamentó.

—Vamos, no es para tanto —Hally, con su túnica de gala rojo con rosas doradas bordadas, se encogió de hombros —Ni que yo estuviera mejor que tú.

Hally también lucía el cabello recogido en un chongo, pero se veía tan liso y brillante como nunca antes se lo habían visto sus amigos.

—Ya, pero es que tu cabello no es tan largo. Mamá se tardó casi dos horas con el mío.

—¿Pueden dejar sus charlas de chicas para cuando yo no esté? —pidió Ryo, un tanto fastidiado.

Las otras dos lo miraron sin comprender.

—He tenido que escuchar cosas así toda la semana.

—¿Toda la semana? —se extrañó Rose.

—Llegamos aquí la semana pasada. Mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo en que Sun Mei se casara con tu primo y quisieron venir a ayudarle con la boda. Más cuando los abuelos Mao regresaron la invitación sin siquiera abrirla.

Las chicas sintieron algo de pena por su amigo.

—Hally… acabo de ver… a tu amiga Danielle.

Drusie, que vestía una túnica de gala color lavanda pálido, sonreía tímidamente.

—Gracias por avisarme —Hally le sonrió a su prima antes de mirar a sus amigos nuevamente —¿Quiénes más vendrán a la boda?

—¡Ah, será de locos! Sun Mei se ha vuelto famosa entre los artistas, así que vienen algunos extranjeros con nombres bastante raros…

—Sí, y el tuyo es el más común de todos… —bromeó Rose por lo bajo.

—… Y como es profesora en Hogwarts, invitó a McGonagall y a otros profesores.

—¿Crees entonces que Sunny venga? —se animó Hally.

Por toda respuesta, Ryo sonrió con aire de triunfo.

—¡Eh, ustedes! ¿No nos piensan saludar!

Como si la hubieran invocado, Sunny apareció desde la parte trasera de la casa, seguida de cerca por Danielle. Ambas lucían túnicas de gala verdes, pero mientras la de Danielle tenía bordados plateados que destellaban al sol (que combinaban con broches de pedrería que adornaban su cabello), la de Sunny era de lo más simple y en cierta forma, desgastada.

—No sabíamos que estabas tú aquí —Rose observó de arriba abajo a Sunny, cuyo largo cabello castaño estaba peinado de manera semejante al propio —¿Cómo te dejó escapar el _ogro negro_ que tienes por tutor, eh?

Sunny rodó los ojos, conteniendo la risa, y fue Danielle la que contestó.

—Snape está aquí. Fue prácticamente arrastrado por los Lovecraft.

—¿Los Lovecraft? —soltaron Hally y Rose al unísono.

—Ahora van a decirnos que no lo sabían —Danielle sacó de su repertorio de gestos Malfoy un altivo arqueo de cejas —El profesor Lovecraft está casado con la profesora Brownfield. Ella sólo usa su apellido de soltera por costumbre.

—Había escuchado algo, pero no pensé que fuera cierto —admitió Hally.

—Pues a mí me da igual —Rose se encogió de hombros y cambió el tema con una enorme sonrisa —Eh, chicas, ¿quieren conocer a mi hermanito?

Danielle y Sunny, pese a que sus hermanos estaban emparentados con los Weasley, no habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer al hermano de Rose. Asintieron en el acto y entraron a la casa por la puerta trasera, que daba a una cocina espaciosa junto a la que estaba un desayunador de hierro forjado y mesa de cristal. En la cocina, moviéndose con diligencia, se hallaban algunos magos y elfos con el uniforme de La Cucharilla Dorada, preparando el banquete. Danielle, Sunny y Ryo adelantaron al resto, esquivaron a un mesero (que hacía levitar charolas con copas hacia el jardín trasero) y llegaron a la sala, donde los adultos mantenían algunas conversaciones. Entre ellos distinguieron a Snape, con una túnica de gala verde oscuro, clavado en su sitio y contestando a regañadientes las intervenciones del profesor Lovecraft.

—Para él debe ser una especie de tortura medieval —Sunny no pudo evitar bromear a costa de Snape —¡Sólo mírenle la cara!

Sus amigos intentaron no soltar la carcajada.

—¡Ah, ahí están! —exclamó Rose de pronto —Vengan, acá están mi madre y Billy.

En tanto la pelirroja se adelantaba, el resto hacía muecas de extrañeza. Hally creyó saber a qué se debían y decidió explicar algo.

—El hermano de Rose se llama Bilius, sí, pero ella y su padre le dicen Billy. Tal parece que a los dos les encanta el apodo.

Los otros asintieron en señal de comprensión y fueron a alcanzar a Rose.

La señora Luna se hallaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, conversando amenamente con algunas de las otras señoras presentes. Acunaba en sus brazos a un bebé de escaso cabello rojizo y rostro ligeramente pecoso, que muy quieto, tenía los azules ojos fijos en su madre. Pero luego los desvió a la figura de su hermana, que sonriendo ampliamente, llamó a sus amigos con un gesto para que se acercaran.

—Se parece a tu padre, ¿sabes? —comentó Sunny.

—Lo mismo dice mi madre. Pero la abuela Molly asegura que papá no era tan calmado como Billy, así que creen que en el carácter se parece a mamá, como dice el abuelo Xeno.

—¿Xeno? —se extrañó Danielle.

—Sí, el padre de mamá.

La rubia asintió, recordando que el nombre completo del señor Lovegood era Xenophilius.

—Es un bebé… muy bonito… ¿verdad? —Drusie sonreía tímidamente.

—Por supuesto —concordó Danielle, asintiendo con la cabeza —Más ahora, que es casi recién nacido. Mis sobrinos apenas van a cumplir un año y comienzan a hacer travesuras. Frida se divierte mucho cuando hacen estallar la papilla en la cara de Pat, pero él…

Los demás a duras penas contuvieron la risa. Rose seguía sonriéndole a su hermanito, quien la miraba como si fuera una cosa de lo más interesante, para luego bostezar, hacer un amago de sonrisa y pestañear con sueño.

—¿Dónde está tu hermana, por cierto? —quiso saber Hally, dirigiéndose a Ryo.

—En el piso de arriba, arreglándose con ayuda de sus amigas, la madre de John y mi madre.

—¿Podemos verla? —inquirió Rose, llena de curiosidad.

—¡Ni lo piensen! Sería como querer entrar a un corral lleno de hipogrifos desbocados.

—En serio, Ryo, a veces haces unas comparaciones… —renegó Sunny, bufando.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —Hally se fijó en ese momento en algunos recién llegados.

Vestían túnicas a la usanza oriental, de colores neutros y oscuros. Sus rasgos, como los de Ryo y su familia, eran también orientales, pero mucho más marcados. Quien iba al frente del pequeño grupo era un mago mayor, de cabello y bigote entrecano y ojos sumamente rasgados, y tras él caminaban una delgada mujer castaña y un hombre de cabello negro muy corto. El hombre mayor se acercó a la primera persona que encontró, que resultó ser la profesora McGonagall (que se veía muy elegante con una túnica de gala verde esmeralda de terciopelo) y le habló en voz baja unos minutos, antes que la profesora hiciera ademán de indicarles una dirección. El hombre oriental hizo una reverencia y les indicó con una seña a sus acompañantes para que lo siguieran.

—Tal vez son invitados de Sun Mei —aventuró Ryo —Porque según sé, sólo se puede entrar hoy a Tianfield con una invitación de la boda.

—¿Tianfield? —Rose hizo una mueca de incomprensión ante semejante palabra.

—Es una palabra producto de una mezcla de idiomas —dijo una voz tras ella.

La pelirroja se giró, asombrándose tanto como sus amigos al encontrarse con Paula, que se veía muy linda con una túnica de gala rosa pálido de bordes azules con brillo plateado. Sus aretes, que como siempre eran en forma de rosa, eran azules con un brillante rosado en el centro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Ryo.

Paula arqueó una ceja, suspicaz.

—No sabía que Sun Mei o John conocieran a tu familia de alguna parte —se explicó él.

—Entiendo —Paula asintió lentamente con la cabeza —Mis padres conocen a la madre de tu futuro cuñado. Por algunos asuntos internacionales entre la Asociación Británica de Quidditch y el Ministerio de Magia.

—Pues me alegra verte por aquí —Ryo sonreía, pero de pronto se le borró el gesto con lentitud y se rascó la nuca, desviando la mirada —Eh, Paula, respecto a lo de…

—¿Qué, alguna disculpa tardía de tu parte? —por lo visto, Paula no se andaba con rodeos y mientras Ryo no se dio cuenta, despachó a sus amigas y a Drusie con un gesto de mano —Ryo, en realidad, tú no me hiciste enojar. Henry puede decírtelo si es que usó ese don suyo conmigo.

—Algo mencionó, pero de todas formas quiero disculparme. Yo… Tienes razón, mis padres me hacían a mí lo mismo que los de Amy a ella. Pero bueno… Al menos con los míos todavía puedo hablar. Y mi madre, que era la más molesta con todo este asunto… Al final admitió que lo que hacía era estúpido. No lo dijo exactamente así, pero…

—Sí, creo que lo comprendo. Muchas gracias por contármelo, Ryo.

—De nada. Y a propósito… Te ves tan fantástica como las demás.

Paula le dedicó un gesto extraño, entre feliz y resignado, para finalmente sonreírle.

&&&

Para Hally, la ceremonia fue muy similar a la que había presenciado cuando se casaron Patrick y Frida Malfoy, pero había algunas diferencias. En esta boda, había farolillos de papel colgados de la carpa blanca instalada en el jardín trasero, cada uno con el mismo símbolo chino escrito en ellos, (según Ryo, era el kanji o carácter chino Zhu, para _desear felicidad_), dragones del aire en miniatura volaban entre las cabezas de la gente y el vestido de boda de Sun Mei no era precisamente tradicional, sino una obra de arte en moda oriental, de largas mangas y finos bordados dorados que semejaban flores de loto y aguas calmadas en los bajos.

Quien oficiaba la ceremonia era un mago oriental amigo del matrimonio Mao, especialista en bodas multiculturales, que había accedido a acudir a Reino Unido. Mientras explicaba lo que querían decir algunos de los adornos presentes en el lugar, Hally intentaba prestar atención, porque las costumbres de otros países siempre le habían interesado. Pero además, le dio curiosidad observar las caras de los asistentes. Algunos, como Ryo había predicho, eran del ámbito del arte, pero también reconoció a ciertos jugadores de quidditch que aparecían en las revistas que su padre solía prestarle.

—Yo, Sun Mei, te entrego esta argolla como símbolo de mi amor. Y prometo estar contigo en todo lo bueno y en todo lo malo hasta que la muerte nos separe.

—Yo, Johnson Franklin, te entrego esta argolla como símbolo de mi amor. Y prometo estar contigo en todo lo bueno y en todo lo malo hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Y claro, los amigos de la pareja no podían faltar. Los padrinos fueron Mindy Whitehead (lucía orgullosamente una túnica color magenta diseñada por ella misma) y Geoffrey McGill (quien elegantemente ataviado con una túnica verde botella, causó los suspiros de algunas conocidas artistas de Sun Mei). Cumplieron su papel cabalmente y les dedicaron sendas sonrisas a los novios, con las que pretendían decirles que todo saldría bien y que ellos estarían allí para apoyarlos.

Cuando los novios fueron declarados marido y mujer, se produjo un aplauso general y en el interior de los farolillos se encendió una pequeña y brillante llama amarillenta.

Minutos después, convertida la zona en pista de baile, los nuevos esposos danzaron al compás de la primera melodía, interpretada por un conjunto de instrumentos musicales encantados por un par de magos de chaquetas doradas. Poco después, tía Alicia fue sacada a bailar por el señor Mao y tío George se acercó diligentemente a la señora Mao, quien le concedió la pieza.

Poco después, todo el mundo estaba divirtiéndose. Los dragones del aire en miniatura seguían deambulando por el techo, pero de vez en cuando descansaban en las vigas que sostenían la carpa. Las bebidas se distribuyeron solas, en charolas flotantes que eran cuidadosamente vigiladas por los empleados y elfos de La Cucharilla Dorada y la mayoría de los invitados trababan conversación para conocerse mejor. Sin embargo…

—¿Qué dijiste?

En la pista, Rebecca Copperfield dejó de vigilar a sus hermanos por el rabillo del ojo (los tres estaban correteando por todo el lugar con Nerie Longbottom), porque tuvo que detenerse a la mitad de una canción que bailaba con su novio. Ángel Weasley la miraba atentamente, sonriendo de manera tranquila y segura, pero en sus ojos había un destello inconfundible de temor.

—Bueno, tal vez no se oyó bien, pero puedo repetirlo —comenzó el pelirrojo.

Rebecca alzó una mano, en señal de censura.

—Escuché la primera vez —aclaró —Pero… ¿estás seguro de esto, Ángel?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy el Insólito que se está quedando atrás!

Su novia arqueó una ceja, entre interrogante y molesta.

—Pero no es sólo por eso —Ángel adoptó un gesto de seriedad impresionante —También… quiero pasarme toda la vida contigo. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—¿Con todo y mis hermanos? ¿Y los parientes tan nefastos que tengo? ¿Con todo y la guerra?

Ángel asintió.

—Con todo y eso —aseguró.

Y para confirmar sus palabras, le tomó a Rebecca la mano izquierda. La joven, viendo lo que colocaba en ella, abrió los ojos de par en par, anonadada, para luego echarle al pelirrojo los brazos al cuello con tal brío que él empujó a una pareja tras de sí.

—Eh, ¿por qué tan bruscos? —quiso saber Jason Bradley, que había sacado a bailar a una jugadora del Holyhead Harpies, invitada de John, mientras éste bailaba con Mindy.

Pero antes de recibir respuesta, notó un destello en la mano izquierda de Rebecca. Para ser más específico, el brillo venía de su dedo anular.

Rebecca Copperfield ahora era la prometida de Ángel Weasley.

&&&

_30 de marzo de 2020_

_Tokio, Japón_

_Edificio 109-2, Distrito de Shibuya_

No pudo elegir peor lugar para encontrarse. De haber sabido lo concurrido de la zona (por no decir saturado), se le habría ocurrido algo más.

Pero no le quedaba de otra. Shibuya, con su tránsito constante, era el último sitio donde algún mago esperaría encontrar algo que lo delatara. Los muggles notarían cualquier anormalidad enseguida y cundiría el pánico. Además, cualquier rastro de fastidio se borró de su rostro en cuanto reconoció a la persona que se le acercaba.

—¡Lamento tanto la demora! Tuve que arreglar algunos asuntos, pero finalmente estoy aquí.

Quien se disculpaba a toda prisa era una chica de cabellera castaña dorada y ojos castaños, que con un vestido de tela color crema estampada con flores de cerezo, parecía honrar su nombre.

—No te preocupes, Sakura. No esperé mucho.

—Te lo agradezco, Julien–kun.

Julien Lumière esbozó una sonrisa.

Finalmente los dos amigos habían logrado verse. Tras un examen de admisión exhaustivo, Sakura Kiyota había conseguido su entrada en el Escuadrón Ninja de la Guardia Imperial, cosa que había festejado con su hermana Ren y su cuñado Aki, que estaban felices esperando el nacimiento de su primer hijo para el próximo verano. Julien le había escrito para avisarle que, debido a unos compromisos, estaría en Tokio unos días, así que le propuso encontrarse aunque fuera una vez. Sakura había aceptado de inmediato.

—Y dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —Sakura se atrevió a preguntar eso en cuanto se pusieron a pasear por Shibuya, buscando una calle menos transitada.

Julien frunció el ceño de manera pensativa.

—Trabajo como asistente de uno de los miembros de la Confederación Internacional de Magos —contestó —Vino a una reunión con la sede de la Confederación de tu país, así que aquí me tienes.

—¿La Confederación Internacional de Magos? —a Sakura pareció sorprenderle eso —Según tengo entendido, son muy estrictos con el personal que contratan, sin importar la sede de la que se trate. ¡Debes tener buenos contactos! —bromeó —Aunque no puedo decir nada al respecto, porque si Aki–san no hubiera escrito una recomendación para mí, no habría podido hacer mi examen.

—¡Ah, sí! ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

Sakura alzó un pulgar en signo de afirmación, lo que Julien aceptó con una sonrisa. Ya había sido advertido que, en caso de aprobar, la joven no podría hablar con libertad de su futuro empleo.

—¿Cómo están tus amigos? —se decidió a preguntar el francés, cambiando de tema.

Su amiga comenzó a relatarle algunas anécdotas de su reciente ceremonia de graduación, de cómo había tenido que despedirse momentáneamente de sus amigos para lo que le esperaba y la naciente relación entre Shigure Komori y Keiko Saikaku que había visto el día anterior en un karaoke. A Julien le resultaba interesante oír todo eso en voz de Sakura, que hablaba un perfecto inglés con ligero acento. Él también se oía así, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle.

—¡Oh, mira eso, Julien–kun! —llamó Sakura de pronto —¿Has entrado a este lugar?

Señalaba un modesto restaurante donde, por el menú que exhibía, podía servirse toda clase de comida japonesa tradicional. Y por el logotipo (la cabeza rojiza de un zorro con una varita en el hocico), debía ser un local mágico.

—No, nunca lo había visto —admitió el muchacho —¿Es muy conocido aquí?

—¡Oh, sí! Ren–nesan me contó que aquí la trajo Aki–san cuando le propuso matrimonio. Y el resto de mis hermanos come aquí cuando puede o pide una orden desde el trabajo.

Ambos entraron después de ver por unos segundos el letrero que mostraba el menú del día y el nombre del lugar, _Kitsunemeshi_ (2). Julien no lo entendió del todo, al menos no los kanjis, pero como había estudiado algunas generalidades del idioma escrito, sabía que los pequeños kanas junto a los kanjis indicaban la pronunciación de los mismos. No sabía muy bien la razón, pero aprender idiomas se había vuelto de vital importancia. O al menos eso le habían dicho en casa.

En tanto admiraba la distribución del local, que constaba de una barra tras la que estaban los cocineros y varias mesas, Julien recordó que había olvidado preguntarle a su madre por qué motivo debía ser políglota, si con el inglés era fácil comunicarse de manera internacional, tal como pudo comprobar en el Torneo de las Tres Partes. Sus hermanos mayores sabían como mínimo seis idiomas cada uno, ahora que lo pensaba, pero nunca se le había ocurrido que fuera por petición familiar y no por gusto o necesidad laboral. De verdad le urgía una recordadora o algo por el estilo para que esos temas no escaparan a su memoria.

—Aquí está bien, Julien–kun —Sakura lo guió hacia una mesa más o menos al fondo, desde donde era visible la entrada —¿Quieres que te ayude a traducir?

Le mostró el menú del lugar, encuadernado en cuero rojo, que obviamente estaba escrito en japonés. Julien abrió el suyo y apenas si comprendió algunos nombres.

—Te lo agradecería —respondió, mirando a Sakura con una ligera sonrisa de disculpa —Aprendí algunas cosas de tu idioma antes de venir, pero no soy experto.

Sakura asintió en señal comprensión y comenzó a leerle el menú, describiéndole brevemente la mayoría de los platillos para que pudiera elegir algo de su agrado.

Minutos después, cada uno con sus órdenes delante (Sakura había pedido okonomiyaki y Julien quiso probar el oden; ambos bebían té verde), seguían conversando sobre cosas que habían hecho en sus respectivos hogares desde que habían dejado Reino Unido. Apenas si tocaron el tema del ataque al Templo Amaterasu, pero Julien, como el resto del mundo, sentía interés en saber cómo había logrado escaparse de los seguidores de Hagen.

—Sakura, ¿cómo salieron tu amigo y tú del Templo Amaterasu? ¿Alguien los sacó de allí.

—Sí. Shigure–kun y yo nos libramos de los seguidores de Hagen porque alguien se desapareció con nosotros, lo que es completamente ilógico. El lugar tenía poderosos hechizos anti–aparición realizados por los Samuráis para que los terroristas no escaparan.

—¿Entonces qué ocurrió?

—Quisiera saberlo. Nunca pudimos ver a quien nos sacó de Amaterasu–jinja, pues se cubría la cara y al llegar a nuestro destino, se marchó y nosotros nos desmayamos. Tardamos muchísimo en descubrir que estábamos en la isla donde se encuentra Shinitani.

—¿Shinitani? ¿La prisión mágica del Pacífico?

Sakura asintió.

—Así que lo que llegué a escuchar en París es cierto, hubo una fuga masiva de esa cárcel —Julien posó su mano en su vaso de té, pero sin decidirse a dar un sorbo —No me sorprende, si es verdad que entre los fugados estaba ese tal Suzuhara, ¿de verdad está de lado de Hagen?

Sakura volvió a asentir, un poco incómoda por la mención de su antiguo prometido.

—Por lo tanto, ni siquiera Oriente se ha librado de ese desgraciado —masculló Julien, que por fin alzó el vaso de té para darle un trago y al bajarlo, cerró la mano fuertemente —En Alemania los magos huyen como pueden, puesto que su Ministro tuvo que firmar la rendición. Y otros países también lo han hecho, como Hungría y Luxemburgo. Rumania está prácticamente sitiada, y todo porque no se rinde. ¡Ah! Y República Checa contó con refuerzos para defender la capital.

Como Sakura parecía francamente impresionada, Julien sacó la varita y la agitó sobre un espacio libre en la mesa, haciendo aparecer un periódico mágico en francés. Sin pedirle permiso, Sakura le quitó el periódico y comenzó a leerlo.

—¿Sabes francés? —se sorprendió Julien.

—Un poco. Comparado con el inglés, el francés me ha resultado sencillo de aprender. Aunque tiene algunos detalles que… —Sakura se detuvo a mitad de su lectura de la primera plana —Aquí no comprendo lo que quiere decir —le estiró el periódico y señaló una frase.

Julien leyó las palabras, carraspeó un poco y decidió leerle el resto en voz alta, en inglés.

—… _por esa asquerosa acción, al Ministro de Magia, Monsieur René Lafontaine, se le pide renunciar a su puesto, lo que aumentó las posibilidades de Antoine Saint–Honoré a ocupar el puesto en las elecciones del próximo junio_ —el joven dejó el periódico a un lado meneando la cabeza.

—¿A qué se refieren con eso de la _asquerosa acción_? —quiso saber Sakura.

—A que República Checa pidió apoyo a sus aliados para contrarrestar a de los seguidores de Hagen, pero Monsieur Lafontaine se negó rotundamente a enviarle algunos aurores.

—¿Y quién es ese Antoine Saint–Honoré?

—Actualmente es el jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Como es inteligente y muy respetado, muchos opinan que debería ser ministro. Tras varios años de dudas y peticiones de la comunidad, finalmente Monsieur Saint–Honoré aceptó postular al cargo. En lo personal, la política no es de mi agrado, pero me mantengo informado al respecto. Y debo decir que Monsieur Saint–Honoré es una persona competente en lo que hace. Seguramente buscaría la forma de ayudar al país que se lo pida con la menor cantidad de riesgos posibles.

—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo —Sakura torció la boca, antes de probar un trozo de su okonomiyaki, saborearlo y proseguir —El Ministro de Magia, Katsunaga–sama, no está muy de acuerdo con el Emperador respecto a cómo manejar las noticias del exterior y un posible ataque.

—Lo olvidaba, aquí gobierna el Emperador —Julien movió de manera indecisa los palillos en su cuenco de oden —Es increíble cómo los muggles, sin saberlo, respetan la figura de un mago como autoridad. Aunque para ellos sea mera figura decorativa y material de chismorreos.

Sakura tuvo que sonreír ante la frase de Julien no por graciosa, sino por acertada. Los muggles nipones reconocían a la Familia Imperial como representante de la nación en el extranjero e incluso seguían de cerca los pormenores de su vida privada que salían en las noticias. Pero estaban lejos de imaginarse que para los magos, el Emperador y su familia eran los máximos dirigentes. El Ministro de Magia asumía el cargo por elección popular, pero no podía tomar decisiones que afectaran a Japón como país sin consultar antes a la Familia Imperial, de la que participaban todos aquellos mayores de edad.

—La Guardia Imperial, en principio, le es enteramente leal a la Familia Imperial —apuntó Sakura tras un momento de silencio en el cual ella y Julien ingirieron gran parte de su comida —En la práctica, los Samuráis y el resto de los Escuadrones son mandados por el ministro. Únicamente el Escuadrón Ninja podría saltarse esa cadena de mando para recibir y obedecer órdenes directas de la Familia Imperial.

—¿Y eso porqué?

—Porque desde la antigüedad, los magos ninjas son los guardaespaldas oficiales de la Familia Imperial. Obviamente el Emperador y sus parientes querrían personas en quiénes confiar, ¿no?

—En ese caso, deben investigar la lealtad de los aspirantes a ninjas antes de admitirlos en ese escuadrón, ¿es lo que quieres decir?

—No necesariamente. El Emperador es un emblema de nosotros mismos. Si alguien muestra signos de querer dañar su imagen o su desempeño, difícilmente se le admitiría como ninja.

Ese razonamiento sonaba congruente, o eso pensó Julien al terminar de comer. Bebió el último sorbo de té y apoyó las manos en la mesa, con aspecto meditabundo.

—Sakura, ¿crees que has elegido el camino correcto?

—¿Qué? —la muchacha, que recién terminaba de comer, lo miró con desconcierto —¿A qué te refieres, Julien–kun?

—Quizá ya te lo hayan dicho, no lo sé. Pero me parece que quieres ser de la Guardia Imperial por querer probar algo. ¿Estoy equivocado?

Sakura resopló, con lo que Julien supuso que ya había oído algo así antes.

—No, no te equivocas. Ya me lo han mencionado. Pero no me cansaré de repetir mis motivos, al menos hasta que convenza a la gente de que son reales: seré de la Guardia Imperial porque sabré cómo defender aquello que me importa. Ya sean cosas o personas. Sin importar dónde estén.

Y le retiró la vista a su amigo antes de inclinar la cabeza.

Julien apenas pudo contener una sonrisa.

—Si a ésas vamos… —se encogió de hombros —Aceptaré la oferta de uno de mis hermanos, ¿sabes? Es auror y dijo que podía enseñarme algunos trucos. Porque acabo de darme cuenta de algo: pienso lo mismo que tú.

Y tomó una mano de Sakura para depositar un beso en el dorso de la misma.

—¿Julien–kun? —ella se puso completamente roja, parpadeando sin parar.

—¿Podrías esperar a que sea más fuerte, Sakura? —quiso saber él —Cuando eso suceda, y tú también seas muy fuerte, podrás visitarme. Y tal vez logre persuadirte de quedarte conmigo.

Ante esas palabras y la serena sonrisa de Julien, Sakura creyó saber a qué se refería. Asintió, pues la voz no le salía, y logró sonreír también.

Tan concentrados estaban ambos en su charla, que no vieron a la figura que, desde la puerta, clavó sus ojos en ellos y esbozó un leve gesto sarcástico.

* * *

(1) _La palabra _tian_ (_celeste, celestial_) viene del chino, en tanto la terminación _field_ (_campo_) es del inglés. El lugar vendría llamándose _campo celestial.

(2) Kitsune_ es la palabra japonesa para _zorro_, en tanto _meshi_ quiere decir _comida_. Así pues, el restaurante se llama _comida del zorro.

&&&

_30 de Diciembre de 2009. 6:08 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¡Hola, hola, gente! ¿Cómo han estado, queridos fan's? Seguramente se convencían de que ya no actualizaría sino hasta el año entrante (como si faltara demasiado, jajaja). ¿Cómo estuvieron sus fiestas? En México estamos en el _Maratón Guadalupe–Reyes_ (celebrando desde el 12 de diciembre, día de la Virgen de Guadalupe, hasta el 6 de enero, día de los Santos Reyes), ¿y ustedes? ¿Alguno tiene costumbres peculiares qué compartir? Miren que como _PGMM_ se ha vuelto internacional, podrían aparecer aquí, jajaja._

_Si alguno se fijó, este capi salió más corto de lo acostumbrado. No sé, mi mente no dio para más, pues en estas fechas anda muy llena de cosas qué recordar y asuntos qué atender. Ya saben, el trabajo no descansa y las fiestas se vinieron encima. No, si me mantengo ocupada sin la necesidad de escribir fic's, jajaja._

_Nada más y nada menos que la boda de John Weasley y Sun Mei Mao. Para quien le sorprenda que el nombre completo de John sea _Johnson_… No sé, debería mandarlo a la hoguera, ¿no? Digo, si su gemela tiene por segundo nombre _Angelina_, ¿porqué él no puede tener _Johnson_ por primer nombre? Ya ven cómo son los ingleses y los norteamericanos a veces. A lo mejor de su hermano fue de donde Gina tuvo la idea de ponerle _Bradley_ a uno de sus hijos, jajaja._

_También vimos que Ángel le propuso matrimonio a Rebecca. Si no hubiera dicho más que eso de que se estaba quedando atrás, me ponía de parte de Rebecca y le lanzaba un maleficio. Pero como se puso serio (cosa rara) y le explicó sus motivos, la chica lo aceptó de buena gana. ¡Y mira que se puso a enumerarle a Ángel los inconvenientes! Pero bueno, prepárense para asistir a la boda del último Insólito soltero. Espero que pueda escribirla más pronto de lo que creo, jajaja._

_¿A quién le gustó el apodo de Bilius Weasley? A su papá y a Rose, jajaja. Dudé en llamar así al bebé, porque en pronunciación, se parece demasiado a _Bill_ (el mayor de los hermanos Weasley), pero bueno… Mientras yo sepa quién es quién, no hay problema. Y como bien dicen Rose y el señor Lovegood, ese niño ha sacado el carácter de su madre. Ahora apenas se nota, porque es un bebé, pero cuando crezca… Sí, me imagino a Billy como una versión pelirroja y masculina de Luna._

_Y al otro lado del mundo, Sakura por fin pudo ver a Julien, aunque porque él visitó su país. Se pusieron a platicar, a comer comida nipona (y calientita, ¡ya se me antojó! Con el frío que tengo…) y a ponerse al corriente de noticias. Europa anda mal, ¿eh? Pero algunos detallitos que dice Julien podrían esclarecerse en próximos capítulos, jajaja. Por otro lado, se habla un poco de cómo está gobernado el Japón mágico y de que estos dos personajes (Julien y Sakura) se quieren mucho y no necesitan decirlo con las palabras exactas para entenderlo. ¡Bien por ellos! Aunque me queda la duda de quién los verá desde la puerta del _Kitsunemeshi_… ¡Corren las apuestas!_

_Bien, me despido, no sin antes decirles que no habiendo candidatos para _La Fuerza_, deberé esperar al siguiente capi, por si alguien quiere participar. Si no, revisaré mis notas al respecto y elegiré yo. ¡Creí que no tendría que hacerlo de nuevo! Pero depende de ustedes._

_Cuídense mucho, abríguense bastante (repito, tengo mucho frío, ¡me congelo!), inicien el 2010 con amor y felicidad y nos leemos pronto._


	25. Correspondencia

**_A Luigi, que era fan de Harry Potter tanto como yo. Disfruta esto desde el más allá, angelito._**

* * *

**Veinticinco: Correspondencia.**

_1 de abril de 2020_

_Praga, República Checa._

_Callejón del Oro y la Alquimia, barrio de __Hrad__č__any_

_Querido Anthony:_

_Muchas gracias por tu última carta. He tenido algunas dificultades para visitar mi apartado postal alemán, pero afortunadamente hace poco tuve una vuelta por allí._

_Me alegra que Magic Sports vaya bien en el mercado accionario. Sí, leo diarios muggles, que no te extrañe. Me alegra mucho por ti. Por cierto, ¿te había dicho lo irónico que es el nombre de tu negocio con relación a parte de tu familia? Si los muggles lo supieran…_

_Te alegrará saber que Kane me escribe seguido. Creí que con todo el lío en el que estoy metida ni siquiera se interesaría en contestar una carta que le envié poco después de Año Nuevo, con una foto del país que visitaba en ese momento, pero me equivoqué. Ese chiquillo tiene mucho de Kelly, sí, pero también de ti. ¡Qué suerte de tener un sobrino tan lindo y un cuñado genial! Seguro ahora mismo te estás sonrojando por tanto cumplido._

_Cambiando de tema, quizá no podamos vernos hasta agosto, como el año pasado. Por lo que sabía, un asunto de trabajo iba a llevarme a Reino Unido para el mes de mayo, pero al final mi estimado jefe cambió de idea. Ahora ando arreglando algunas cosas por República Checa, y por desgracia, no se permite el libre tránsito en las fronteras. Tendré que esperar hasta hacer tratos con su Ministerio de Magia a través de un contacto. Deséame suerte._

_Me despido ahora, que tengo bastante quehacer. Orestes te manda saludos._

_Un abrazo:_

_Katrina._

—Ya quedó —la mujer de largo cabello y lazo negro al cuello, observando la hoja de papel, dobló cuidadosamente la hoja, la metió a un sobre que ya tenía los debidos datos y timbres postales y depositó la misiva en el primer buzón que encontró —Andando.

Se dirigió a su acompañante, conocido por algunos como _El Griego de los Mil Aspectos_, y cruzaron un magnífico puente en cierto distrito de Praga, rumbo a un impostergable asunto.

&&&

República Checa, separada de Eslovaquia desde 1993, es donde se erige como capital la orgullosa Praga, ciudad multiétnica que en décadas pasadas, ha sido duramente golpeada por guerras y discordias. Sin embargo, eso no ha minado el espíritu de sus habitantes, tenaces y con gran capacidad de inventiva en distintos campos.

Los turistas buscan muchas cosas al ir a Praga, dependiendo de qué les interese. Si se quiere recrear la vista con espléndidos palacios, iglesias y plazas, la primera opción es _Malá Strana_ (el _Barrio Pequeño_) y cruzar el Puente Carlos; si lo que se quiere contemplar es algo de origen medieval, hay que ir a la _Staré __M__ě__sto_ (la _Ciudad Vieja_) y disfrutar del _Orloj_ del Ayuntamiento Viejo; los interesados por los escenarios políticos pueden admirar la _Nova M__ě__sto_ (la _Ciudad Nueva_) y dar una vuelta por la Plaza de Wenceslao. Por último, para conocer algunas de las edificaciones más antiguas y apreciadas de la ciudad, está el barrio de _Hrad__č__any_, aquel que alberga, entre otras cosas, el Callejón del Oro y la Alquimia, un lugar que no solamente es apreciado por quienes quieren conocer dónde vivió durante años Franz Kafka.

—Pero cómo tarda…

Una mujer de cabello castaño cenizo muy corto estaba cruzada de brazos, de pie ante un portón de madera desgastada al que escasa gente dirigía la mirada. Los turistas, por no ir más lejos, pasaban los ojos directamente de una tienda de ropa a un mostrador de cerveza. Quizá por eso los transeúntes ignoran por completo la capa con capucha color azul marino de la mujer, la cual cubría casi por completo su traje sastre.

—Señora, ¿me permite pasar?

Un hombre pequeño, algo encorvado y calvo, que se envolvía en una capa marrón, le sonreía como gesto de cortesía. La mujer, inclinando la cabeza a modo de disculpa, dio un paso a su derecha, dejando libre la puerta. El hombre llamó tres veces y la puerta se abrió lentamente para permitirle la entrada. Toda esa operación no fue percibida por nadie en el callejón… o casi nadie.

—Lo lamento, sé que llego tarde.

Quien hablaba atraía algunas miradas masculinas que casi enseguida se desviaban junto con la acción de tragar en seco. Se acercaban a la puerta de madera dos personas, una de ellas una mujer muy bonita, de largo y ondulado cabello castaño oscuro que combinaban con unos grandes ojos marrones y la capa con capucha que la cubría.

—No sabía que traerías compañía —apuntó la mujer de cabello castaño cenizo, desviando los ojos hacia la otra persona, un hombre de cabello oscuro y rojizo, con vivaces ojos de un tono gris claro, semejante a un cielo nublado por la mañana —Mucho gusto.

—El gusto es mío, se lo aseguro —el hombre sonrió suavemente, con lo que el bigote rojizo que le ocultaba gran parte del labio superior se alzó graciosamente —¿Entramos?

Señaló el portón de madera, que visto de cerca, por su forma recordaba vagamente a la Puerta Dorada de la Catedral de San Vito, a poca distancia de allí. Al igual que el hombre bajito y calvo hacía unos minutos, la mujer castaña ceniza llamó tres veces y la puerta se abrió con lentitud.

—La mano o se quedan afuera —indicó la mujer de capa azul.

La otra bufó y le dio la diestra, mientras su otra mano era sujetada por su acompañante. Así, los tres se colaron por el hueco de la puerta y ésta se cerró a los pocos segundos con sumo cuidado, oscureciendo por un instante su campo de visión… hasta que se encendieron las antorchas.

El portón daba paso a un pasillo largo, cuyas paredes y alto techo abovedados estaban hechas de sendos bloques de piedra rojiza. Las antorchas, enclavadas en las paredes, daban suficiente iluminación como para que se viera que había unas cuantas puertas en ambas paredes, pequeñas réplicas del portón que iban dejando atrás. Y cada puerta tenía letreros, tanto en checo como en inglés, indicando distintas oficinas del Ministerio de Magia checo.

El máximo órgano de gobierno mágico en República Checa siempre había tenido esa entrada por el Callejón del Oro y la Alquimia, para los visitantes que vinieran desde el mundo muggle. Sin embargo, actualmente era la única, aparte de la red Flu, que estaba en funcionamiento. Los checos extremaron precauciones contra los intrusos desde que los ataques de Hagen y sus seguidores se habían intensificado. Las autorizaciones para entrar a esas oficinas eran difíciles de conseguir y en ocasiones, sólo se podía entrar si se acompañaba a alguien con autorización.

—¡Señora Klaus! Hace tiempo que no nos visitaba —saludó en inglés un mago de túnica negra de botones dorados —¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien, bien —la mujer de cabello castaño cenizo respondió en el mismo idioma, con una leve sonrisa en los labios —Vengo por unas autorizaciones, ¿hay sitio?

El mago, viendo de reojo a los acompañantes de la señora Klaus, asintió y señaló el final del pasillo con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Te conocen mucho por aquí, ¿eh? —se rió la morena por lo bajo.

—De algo sirven tantos contactos. No te preocupes y vayamos por sus autorizaciones. Tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer que andar sirviendo de anfitriona, Katrina.

Al oír la reprimenda, Katrina Turner contuvo otra risita, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito.

Hacía mucho que no se había sentido tan… _normal_. Sí, fastidiarse por no poder entrar a un sitio o reírse de cualquier tontería había quedado relegado en su lista de prioridades.

—Ya, ya —pidió la morena con una leve sonrisa —Isa, ¿en serio es tan fastidioso servirnos de anfitriona? Nos lo hubieras dicho y Orestes se hubiera hecho cargo.

Señaló con un gesto de mano al hombre, quien hizo una mueca que agitó su bigote.

—Se supone que ando encubierto —Orestes Onassis no parecía dispuesto a dar explicaciones, pero lo hizo en tono amable, por consideración a su anfitriona —Y en Grecia no les gustaría que me apareciera con otra apariencia y pidiendo, de buenas a primeras, que me dieran lo necesario para contactar al Ministerio checo. Me echaron una buena bronca cuando solicité un permiso especial para ver al amigo de Katrina en el hospital inglés…

—¿San Mungo? —nombró Isa, al ver la cara de duda del hombre.

—Sí, ése. No me conviene aparecer a cada momento, y menos como entonces, que me vieron. Katrina, ¿te lo conté, no? Que de pronto llegaron ahí un par de aurores con el hijo de tu amigo.

—Sí, me lo contaste. ¡Te topaste con el legendario Harry Potter! Y yo que no he tenido la oportunidad… —Katrina hizo tal puchero, que ahora fue Isa quien intentó contener una risita —Jim dice que a él le tocó verlo y saludarlo. ¡Vamos, incluso su hijo es amigo de la niña Potter!

—¿Te arrepientes de no haber hecho una vida, Katrina? —Isa se veía divertida por lo que se le acababa de ocurrir —De haberlo hecho, ahora tu hijo sería amigo de mi hija, quien por cierto, también es amiga de la hija de Harry Potter. Igual que tu sobrino.

La mención de su sobrino, la cual Isa temió que descontrolara a Katrina, no le causó a ésta más que una vaga sonrisa.

—Ya, ya. Quizá eso se arregle algún día —comentó enigmáticamente.

Los otros dos no supieron a qué se refería. En ese instante se cruzaron con un nutrido grupo de magos que en distintas partes de sus respectivas túnicas, llevaban cosida una pequeña réplica de la bandera de Reino Unido. Katrina y Orestes sabían, de acuerdo a las fuentes que había en el grupo de Hagen, que unos cuantos magos británicos se habían quedado varados en República Checa y en vez de quejarse, ayudaron a los checos cuando Hagen mandó un segundo ataque contra Praga. Eso no lo habría hecho cualquier mago que para empezar, era retenido en un país extraño contra su voluntad. Katrina y Orestes, al enterarse de aquello, no pudieron sino sentir admiración.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más harán que se queden? —inquirió Katrina, dirigiéndose a Isa.

La castaña ceniza, que notó cómo sus compañeros veían a los británicos que iban en dirección contraria a la suya, se encogió de hombros.

—Por lo que me contó Karl, el Ministerio inglés no ha querido hacer nada al respecto. Como se negaron a enviar aurores aquí… Aparte, no lo he visto desde Navidad.

Katrina asintió y al ver que Orestes arqueaba una ceja, le hizo un gesto para darle a entender que le explicaría después, con más calma.

No le sería sencillo contar que Karl Hagen estaba en Alemania, metido a la boca del lobo.

&&&

Los ingleses que iban a la entrada de visitantes, que eran como una docena, charlaban con el ánimo en alto, ante la perspectiva de poder pasearse por la ciudad que habían ayudado a proteger.

El pequeño grupo de miembros de la Sociedad Internacional para la Protección de Criaturas Mágicas se había ganado la confianza de los checos al acudir rápidamente al llamado de auxilio que se emitió desde Praga hacia todos los magos y brujas en condiciones de ayudar que estuvieran en República Checa. Como no tenían más que hacer que ayudar en la reserva mágica, los ingleses no lo dudaron ni un minuto. Además, todos eran del tipo de personas que daban la mano al prójimo, sin meditarlo demasiado, deseosos de ver un mundo mejor algún día.

Sin embargo, hubo cierta tensión en el grupo cuando salieron al Callejón del Oro y la Alquimia. Varios no querían separarse por una de sus amigas, una pelirroja que normalmente le dirigía una franca sonrisa a todo el mundo, pero que últimamente no tenía tanto entusiasmo. Pero al ver que un rubio alto de ojos verdes les pedía alejarse con un ademán, los demás obedecieron, aunque a duras penas. Ojalá el rubio supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

—Andando —pidió el rubio en inglés, sorprendiendo un poco a la pelirroja.

Ella obedeció, aunque no con muchas ganas. Si había heredado algo de su madre, la racional pero indomable Sophie Iliescu, era su aire taciturno cuando lo creía todo perdido y sin solución.

Una sonrisa irónica surgió en los labios de Allie Weasley al pensar en eso. Si su hermano, el genial ex–campeón de Durmstrang la viera, seguramente se burlaría de ella. Y con Sam, el resto de sus primos. No podía seguir así, debía sonreír… ¿Pero cómo hacerlo si sentía el alma rota?

—Mire esto, los muggles sí que nos hacen recordar la normalidad, Allyson.

La aludida levantó la vista, fijándola en el punto que su acompañante le indicaba. Un conjunto de muggles, la mayoría con cámaras en mano, fotografiaban una casa que ostentaba un letrero en checo, alemán e inglés que aún a esa distancia, Allie pudo leer.

—Ah, es la casa de Kafka —informó, encogiéndose de hombros —Los magos checos están orgullosos de él, fue uno de los pocos muggles que supo de su existencia y no los delató, aunque por eso los demás lo creyeran loco. Si no, ¿de dónde cree que habría sacado esas ideas para su libro de alguien convertido en bicho gigante, señor Bannister?

Rudolph Bannister asintió lentamente, observando cómo los muggles escuchaban a un guía de turistas comentar algo de la historia del famoso escritor. De pronto, sintió que ser el protagonista de _La Metamorfosis_ no sería tan malo como lo que se percibía en ese momento.

Estaba cansado y se recargó en la pared de ladrillo tras él, que pertenecía a una casa de dos plantas. Con las manos en los bolsillos, Allie lo imitó a los pocos segundos y ambos fijaron la vista al frente, como si imaginaran cada pensamiento de los turistas pero en realidad, cada uno tenía demasiado de qué preocuparse. Pero preferían no manifestarlo y dejar que una agitada y fría brisa les revolviera el cabello y los hiciera tiritar un poco. Allie frunció el ceño ante eso, ¿qué no se suponía que estaban en primavera? No debería estar congelándose las manos.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo?

La inesperada pregunta de parte de Rudolph saca de sus pensamientos a Allie, quien da un respingo, pero no desvía la vista. Teme que si lo ve, acabará como ningún Weasley que se precie debería estar jamás: acobardada.

—No entiendo —fue todo lo que dijo ella, con voz lo más inexpresiva posible.

Rudolph, viéndola de reojo por dos segundos, torció ligeramente la boca.

—Estamos preocupando a los demás, Allyson. No saben qué sucede, pero notan que algo no anda bien con usted. Eso y lo que ha estado pasando en el continente, aunque no parezca, acabará poniéndoles los nervios de punta. No es nada justo.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Pero no sé qué hacer al respecto.

Los dos volvieron a quedarse callados, con los ojos deambulando por el panorama frente a ellos, pero sin fijarse en nada en concreto. Con las manos en los bolsillos, ambos simplemente dejaban pasar el tiempo, como si eso fuera lo único medianamente bueno que realizaran juntos.

Como si los últimos días no hubieran existido.

Para Allie, el pelear para que Rudolph Bannister aceptara sus sentimientos se había convertido en una decepción tras otra, pues el hombre era amable, pero nada más. No daba señal alguna de sentir algo distinto por ella, aunque admitía de vez en cuando que era preferible hacerle compañía a la pelirroja que soportar el acoso de varias brujas checas que al conocerlo, se habían quedado prendadas de su apariencia y su competencia en batalla. Por cierto, recordando lo que habían tenido que pasar en la defensa de Praga, Allie tragó en seco, temblando de miedo.

Había estado a punto de perder al hombre que, ahora sabía, amaba con toda el alma.

El segundo ataque de Hagen a la capital checa aún estaba fresco en su memoria. Cuando ella y sus compañeros de trabajo llegaron desde la reserva mágica, no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos. El puente Carlos era el escenario de cómo magos de túnicas negras lanzaban maldiciones de todo tipo a cualquiera que se les ponía enfrente, mago o muggle, sin consideración alguna. Los magos del Ministerio checo se dividían entre sacar a los inocentes muggles de allí y resistir la ofensiva, pero por más que peleaban, no lograban una cosa ni otra con efectividad. Poco después que Allie y compañía llegaran, comenzaron a aparecerse otros magos extranjeros (seguramente de los países aliados a República Checa) y fue así como los checos comenzaron a tener una verdadera posibilidad de ganar. Aún así, las maldiciones seguían destellando por todas partes, los seguidores de Hagen parecían no cansarse, y aunque los checos y sus aliados eran diestros…

—No hay que volverlo a hacer —comentó Rudolph, tomándola nuevamente por sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —Allie estaba confundida, ¿tan pensativa estaba que se había perdido de algo?

Bannister suspiró de manera lenta y cansada.

—Prometo no hacerte llorar de nuevo, no de esa forma. Sólo si no me vuelves a asustar.

Allie por fin se giró a verlo, enderezándose y sacando poco a poco las manos de los bolsillos. ¿Pero de qué estaba hablando él? Y un segundo, ¿la estaba tuteando?

—Señor Bannister, ¿qué…?

La chica no pudo continuar cuando la cara de Rudolph se inclinó ante ella, quedando sus ojos a la altura de los propios. Por muy tonto que pareciera, hasta ese momento caía en la cuenta que, siendo Rudolph tan guapo, no le empezó a gustar por ello, sino por su personalidad, por cómo se comportaba… Pero estaba a punto de incluir, finalmente, su físico en la ecuación.

—Recuerdo vagamente lo que pasó cuando me alcanzó esa maldición —susurró el rubio con calma, pero también con un extraño brillo en los ojos —Pero sí me acuerdo bien… Allyson, no viste a ese mago tras de ti, ¿cierto? Estabas atareada ayudando a un niño muggle a salir de allí.

Ahora que él lo mencionaba, Allie se acordó del incidente. Era cierto, después de aturdir a varios encapuchados, se dio cuenta que un niñito de unos cuatro años había quedado en medio del fuego cruzado, por lo que corrió hacia él y le quitó a un seguidor de Hagen de encima. Y segundos después, un grito de uno de sus compañeros le avisó que a su espalda, Rudolph Bannister había caído, lo que la hizo perder la concentración en lo que no fuera ese hombre y saber cómo estaba. Dejó distraídamente al niño en un lugar seguro, se giró y corrió nuevamente, pero para deshacerse de enemigos con una mueca de furia en el rostro y llegar ante Rudolph con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se recordaba junto a él, llorando y dándole los primeros auxilios con manos temblorosas, al tiempo que a su alrededor, la pelea amainaba…

—¿Tu familia tiene esa costumbre? —inquirió de pronto Rudolph, con una sonrisa tan ligera que parecía no querer sacar, lo que causó que Allie dejara sus memorias a un lado —¿La de asustar a sus seres queridos? Porque algo supe por las historias de tu primo.

—No creo que lo hagamos a propósito —fue todo lo que se le ocurrió contestar a Allie, dado que la conversación se estaba poniendo muy extraña para su gusto.

—Eso creí —la sonrisa del rubio se hizo sólo un poco más amplia e inclinó más su cabeza.

Y Allie, por mero reflejo, cerró los ojos antes de sentir los labios de Rudolph sobre los suyos.

Los pocos que notaron aquello se dijeron que era un beso un tanto extraño. Él, con las manos en los bolsillos e inclinado hacia ella, quien tenía las manos a los costados, cerradas suavemente igual que sus ojos. Pero en los rostros de ambos lo único que había era mucha calma.

—¿Porqué? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar Allie cuando se separaron.

—¿Qué?

—¿Porqué me besa?

Ante eso, Rudolph contuvo la risa, pero en cambio sonrió con la serenidad que lo caracterizaba.

—Me dieron ganas de hacerlo —reconoció, y antes que Allie llegara a pensar mal de él, agregó —Desde que me di cuenta que ser tu amigo ya no me basta, Allyson. Tú ganas —guiñó un ojo de forma juguetona, viéndose un par de años más joven —Prometo no hacerte llorar por mi posible muerte si no me vuelves a asustar. Y también…

Se detuvo, consciente que se estaba expresando de forma poco ortodoxa, pero Allie se veía tanto sorprendida como esperanzada, así que decidió concluir con una idea que le rondaba en la cabeza desde que había admitido que la joven Weasley se lo había ganado por completo.

—Allyson, si esta guerra nos mata, ¿por qué no ser del otro antes?

La chica, por primera vez desde hacía mucho, se puso tan colorada como su pelo.

—¿Qué… qué quiere… decir con eso?

Rudolph se inclinó un poco más, esta vez al oído de ella. Susurró unas cuantas palabras que casi provocaron que Allie cayera desmayada ahí mismo y entonces sí que su hermano, de enterarse, se habría reído a carcajada limpia. Sin embargo, su cuerpo reaccionó solo, dando una respuesta al abrazar con fuerza la cabeza rubia de aquella persona que sin querer, había recompuesto su alma de manera directa y suave.

—Sí —murmuró, con la voz afectada por el llanto de felicidad que surgía de sus ojos —Como tú digas… Rudolph.

—Y como tú digas también, Allyson —aclaró él, sacando finalmente las manos de los bolsillos.

Allie no tardó mucho en sentir que la abrazaba de manera tranquila y sólo pudo sonreír.

_Queridos papá, mamá y Sam:_

_Aunque no lo crean, estoy en perfecto estado. Nos veremos muy pronto, pues el Ministerio de Magia checo finalmente nos dio la autorización para volver a Reino Unido. Yo creo que es porque quieren hacerle un favor a su aliado, en vista de cómo están las cosas._

_Al llegar a casa, quiero presentarles a una persona gentil, inteligente y dedicada. Creo que Ángel se irá de espaldas al reconocer a este hombre, que se ha convertido en una parte de mí misma. Quiero que preparen todo para la visita de mi prometido._

_Hemos decidido casarnos en un mes. Aunque suene apresurado, lo deseamos demasiado como para postergarlo, y más con los tiempos que corren. Quiero que sepan que antes, consideraba que con ayudar criaturas mágicas en peligro y tenerlos a ustedes conmigo era más que suficiente, pero se nota que se puede dar cabida en el corazón a más de una cosa. Y eso es algo que aprendí de ti, papá._

_Siendo todo de momento, me despido. Ojalá nos veamos muy pronto._

_Un beso y un abrazo:_

_Allie._

&&&

_13 de abril de 2020_

_Norte de Escocia_

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

—¡Válgame! ¿Quién será el novio de Allie?

Rose se hizo esa pregunta en voz alta a la hora del desayuno de ese lunes, antes de correr con sus amigos a Adivinación. La carta, que _Cloudy_ le había traído junto con una caja de bombones muggles, era sencilla y directa, igual que Luna Weasely.

_Querida Rose:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Billy está muy bien, cada día se parece más a Ronald, aunque sólo físicamente, porque es un niño tranquilo y rara vez da problemas. Todo el mundo está encantado con él._

_Mi padre me ha ayudado con la revista estos días y es raro, pues había declarado que lo dejaba todo en mis manos para disfrutar su retiro. Supongo que como Ronald, se preocupa demasiado._

_Y una cosa más, Rose, que espero les comentes a tus primos si es que no lo saben ya: Allie ha mandado carta desde República Checa, anunciando que se casa el próximo mes. El Ministerio de allá por fin la dejará volver, por lo que traerá a su prometido para que lo conozcan Charlie, Sophie y toda la familia antes de la boda. Aunque da a entender que Ángel sabe quién es. ¿Qué cosas, no?_

_Eso es todo por el momento, Rose. Te deseo buena suerte en clase y que tus amigos y tú sigan juntos. Nos veremos en el verano._

_Un beso:_

_Tu madre._

—¿Allie? —se extrañó Hally —¿La hermana de Sam?

Rose asintió.

—Tendrás más parientes —canturreó Thomas con aire divertido.

—Y ya verán, la abuela Molly dirá que se parece a las dos guerras, con parejas casándose a cada rato. Pero tía Ginny le cerrará la boca soltando que la abuela hizo lo mismo.

Los amigos de la pelirroja se echaron a reír, pero Walter se calmó pronto cuando se acordó de su madre. Según su padre, ella quiso casarse rápido porque su trabajo la ponía en constante riesgo. De hecho, según las escasas cartas de su tía Katrina, su madre andaba metida de lleno en parar a Hugo Hagen a como diera lugar.

Pero si Kelly Poe no había logrado gran cosa, ¿qué podría esperarse de su gemela?

—¡Eh, Walt!

El aludido, frunciendo el ceño, observó cómo Thomas se había quedado un paso atrás de sus amigas, esperándolo. Meneó la cabeza.

—Deja de cambiarme el nombre a cada rato —espetó sin muchas ganas, alcanzándolo.

—No parecías estar en este planeta —observó Thomas, que entrecerró los ojos levemente, suspicaz —¿O acaso me equivoco?

—No digas tonterías.

—Vamos, sabes que digo la verdad, _Pajarillo_.

Walter no se contuvo y golpeó a Thomas en la parte posterior de la cabeza con su ejemplar de _El porvenir en las brumas_, con el que estaban estudiando la bola de cristal.

—A veces eres irritante —masculló el castaño antes de adelantarse.

—Hey, Walter, cálmate —pidió Thomas, arqueando una ceja en actitud confusa —Por lo general, sólo me haces muecas y ya. Creí que te habías acostumbrado.

—Sí, pero no siempre voy a ser tan bueno contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Eso a Thomas le sonó como a una especie de disculpa, así que sonrió y siguió a su amigo.

_Querida tía Katrina:_

_Espero que te vaya bien en Europa continental. Algún día tienes que contarme cómo es que te llegan las cartas sin que en tu trabajo se enteren._

_¿Puedes creer que aún me moleste que Thomas me cambie el nombre? No sé, es extraño. Pero esta última vez fue distinto, porque me llamó por un apodo. ¡Un apodo! Yo, que no suelo usarlos, recibo uno, ¿qué se cree ese pelirrojo con memoria fotográfica que tengo por amigo?_

_Tienes que mandarme otra foto, por favor. La última, en Rumania, es espectacular. ¿Y quién es el señor que sale contigo? Se parece al que te acompaña en la foto que me mandaste de Hungría. ¿O acaso es el mismo?_

_Cuídate mucho, tía, por favor. Papá me dijo que también te escribe, así que seguramente piensa como yo. Hazle caso. ¡Ah! Y la abuela opina que eres una revolucionaria, como mamá, por andar peleando a la par de los hombres. Pero igualmente desea que te cuides._

_Espero poder saludarte de nuevo este año. Aunque sea frente a mamá._

_Buena suerte._

_Kane._

&&&

—¡Eso es! ¡Cómete ésa, Mathison!

Dean Longbottom y Janice Edmond consideraron seriamente fingir que no conocían a Nigel Thomas, más cuando había soltado eso a mitad del pasillo, a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta del aula de Runas Antiguas, desde la cual seguramente la profesora Mathison había escuchado.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —regañó el pelirrojo, con aspecto cansado —Vas a darnos un infarto con esas reacciones.

—¡Y para colmo cerca de la profesora Mathison! —secundó Janice, incrédula.

Nigel, por toda respuesta, sacó la punta de la lengua de forma juguetona.

—Pero se dieron cuenta, ¿no? Mathison no creía que acabaría su ejercicio preparatorio en el tiempo límite y al menos con la mitad de las respuestas correctas, ¡pero logré treinta y cinco de cuarenta! ¿No es excelente?

Dean y Janice lo dejaron adelantarse un poco, mirándose entre sí con caras de no entender qué le pasaba a su amigo. Estaba demasiado alegre… y nervioso, a juzgar por cómo le temblaban las manos a la hora de manejar pluma y pergamino.

—Lo lamento, creo que debí hablar con él después de clases.

Mara Kreisky, para sorpresa de los otros dos, no se había ido caminando a la par de Nigel, como de costumbre, sino que iba tras de los prefectos de Gryffindor con la mirada baja y avergonzada.

—Ni que le hubieras dicho algo malo —Janice le restó importancia al asunto encogiéndose de hombros, pero se desconcertó al hallarse con algo de verdad alarmante.

Mara, cuyos ojos grises siempre lucían serenos, ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas… y eran negros. Había alzado la cara solamente un instante, pero con eso bastó para que Janice viera a su novio con preocupación, sentimiento que él compartía.

—¿Estás bien, Mara? —quiso saber Janice, dubitativa.

—¡Ah, sí! —la rubia asintió repetidamente, mostrando una sonrisa tan nerviosa como las manos de su novio —Disculpen, voy tras Nigel, para que no tire alguna armadura o algo así.

Y soltando una risita entrecortada, salió corriendo.

—Yo ya no entiendo nada —Janice se cruzó de brazos en actitud de reproche.

—Yo tampoco, ¿te parece si hablo con Nigel después? —propuso Dean.

—Muy bien. Y veré si puedo platicar con Mara en Adivinación.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano para continuar con su camino, sin tardar mucho en comentar los ejercicios preparatorios que sus profesores no dejaban de imponerles.

Desde hacía poco más de diez años, los alumnos de ÉXTASIS de Hogwarts eran sometidos a varias tácticas de estudio por parte de sus profesores, que se enorgullecían de que poquísimos de ellos sacaran notas inferiores a Aceptable. Los ejercicios preparatorios, que simulaban partes específicas del ÉXTASIS en cuestión y debían resolverse en un determinado lapso de tiempo, eran los más comunes en el último trimestre y también los más aborrecidos. Por no ir más lejos, Dean sabía a través de varios de sus primos que todos sus trabajos extras en séptimo curso eran para no reprobar los ejercicios preparatorios.

—Ahora comprendo por qué hasta los Insólitos se mataban estudiando para los ÉXTASIS —refunfuñó Dean, haciendo una mueca —Espero que todo esto no acabe enfermándonos.

—Pues hasta ahora creo que vamos bien —animó Janice —Por cierto, ¿no dijiste que tus padres te ayudarían a estudiar?

—Lo hicieron, pero fue asfixiante. No creí que _ellos_ presionaran tanto —al ver la confusión de su novia, el pelirrojo explicó —Papá es excelente en Herbología, sacó Extraordinario en el TIMO y en el ÉXTASIS, así que se apasionó al darme sus lecciones de repaso. En cuanto a mamá, como ella también sacó buenas notas en sus ÉXTASIS, se aseguraba que no me faltara material de estudio. Creo que los tengo malacostumbrados a la excelencia y…

Janice no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante eso de _malacostumbrados_, pero pensó en su propia situación familiar, donde sus padres, Roland y Lizzie la animaban como podían a sacar buenas calificaciones, aunque no tuvieran ni idea de la temática de sus asignaturas. Sus demás hermanos eran otro cantar: en cuanto la veían con la cara pegada a los libros del colegio, le hacían muecas de desagrado y murmuraban algo sobre los fenómenos y sus extravagancias. Lo que le recordó una cosa que había conversado con su padre durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa.

—Dean, Lizzie tomará un descanso en el trabajo —comenzó, tomando desprevenido al chico —Ella y Roland quieren visitar a nuestros padres, así que ellos harán una especie de fiesta, con todos sus amigos, conocidos y … Y mi padre, cuando supo que tengo novio (tuve que decírselo por culpa de Halley…), me pidió invitarte.

—Eh… ¿podrías comenzar desde un principio?

Ante la mención de la familia de su novia, Dean se había sentido extrañamente nervioso.

—¡Ah, claro! Verás, en casa no había mencionado gran cosa acerca de tener novio, porque mis hermanos son lo suficientemente fastidiosos como para hacerme la vida imposible con el tema. Entonces va Halley, husmea entre mis cosas y halló algunas de tus cartas, con lo que le bastó para irle con el chisme a mi padre.

—Halley es tu hermano, ¿no? —se acordó Dean de pronto.

—Sí, y es menor que yo. Casi siempre actúa como un chiquillo malcriado. Lo que es él y Lydia, no dejan de incordiar.

Si mal no recordaba Dean, Lydia era la menor de los hermanos Edmond.

—Así que… Tu padre quiere conocerme —resumió el pelirrojo, que al ver cómo su novia se perdía entre pensamientos de venganza contra sus latosos hermanos —¿Y tu madre?

—Ella está más interesada aún. Le envié una fotografía nuestra y quedó fascinada contigo.

—Es un halago que tu madre encuentre linda mi cara —Dean no pudo contener la risa.

Janice se encogió de hombros, con la imagen mental de su madre viajando por todo el mundo en calidad de retratista, pintando rostros con una técnica impresionante y delicada. Le recordaba a la ahora prima política de su novio, Sun Mei Weasley–Mao, sólo que la joven profesora de Arte Mágico aún se daba tiempo de convivir con su reciente marido y su familia. La señora Edmond apenas se pasaba por su casa, pero a su esposo no le disgustaba. Le bastaba con que ella fuera feliz y lo quisiera tanto como el día que se conocieron.

—No creas, que en cuanto te ponga la mano encima, no te querrá soltar.

—Será como estar con mi madre y Nerie.

Janice logró sonreír ampliamente y ambos apuraron el paso.

_Papá, mamá:_

_Estoy invitado a una fiesta en la casa de verano de los Edmond, en la isla de Wight, por lo que les pido permiso para ir. Sí, sé que suena extraordinario, y más si les digo que la mencionada casa está a poca distancia de Osborne House. Será interesante darse una vuelta por allí._

_Janice insiste en que no será nada del otro mundo, pero seamos realistas: estamos hablando de los dueños de Edmond Company, son millonarios. Por otra parte, lo que ella cuenta de sus hermanos me hace temer que no les seré simpático, pero no me interesa mucho. Lo que sí me importa es que me acepten sus padres y el hermano con el que sí se lleva bien. Son la gente que ella quiere, así que espero quererlos también._

_A propósito, ¿les he comentado que Nigel está muy raro últimamente? Al parecer, él y su novia tuvieron una charla que los dejó a ambos peor que si les hubieran dicho que debían presentar todos sus ÉXTASIS en un mismo día. Espero que no sea nada grave. Seguramente me enteraré pronto._

_Espero su respuesta enseguida, para avisarle a Janice si puede contar conmigo. No pasaría más que un fin de semana en La Isla, a mediados de julio, así que piénselo bien._

_Un abrazo:_

_Dean._

_P.D. ¿Cómo está eso de que Allie se casa el mes entrante? Me lo dijo Rose durante la cena._

&&&

Una y otra vez, Nigel Thomas intentaba iniciar en su cabeza un diálogo imaginario, como ensayo a aquel que quería sostener con sus padres en cuanto volviera a casa… Si es que volvía.

—Veamos… _Mamá, papá, en cierta forma he cometido una enorme estupidez de la que me haré totalmente responsable…_ ¡Maldición, eso no sirve!

—¿Qué no sirve?

—¡Eh! —Nigel da un brinco debido a la sorpresa, camino al Gran Comedor para la cena. Dean lo había alcanzado dejando a Janice unos metros atrás, conversando con el Trío Tentación —Oye, amigo, no quieras matarme del susto.

—Pues tú nos vas a matar del susto un día. Mira que transformar el cabello de Stuart en un montón de púas de erizo…

Nigel soltó otra risita nerviosa, como llevaba haciendo desde… Bueno, desde que habían salido del Gran Comedor después del desayuno. O para ser más específico…

—¿Qué te dijo Mara esta mañana? —inquirió Dean, comenzando a sospechar algo.

Su amigo soltó la enésima risita entrecortada del día.

—Eh… No querrás saber —Nigel meneó su castaña cabeza y una mueca, que intentaba ser una sonrisa, se instaló en su rostro —No todavía. Déjame arreglarlo primero, ¿sí?

—¿De qué estás…?

—¡Ah, Mara, bonita! —dejando a su amigo plantado, Nigel se adelantó y se acercó a la rubia Ravenclaw, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo —Disculpa, pero tenemos una charla pendiente, ¿recuerdas? —la con una ligera sonrisa, que contrastaba con su exaltación del día.

Quienes los veían, sobre todo los miembros de Ravenclaw, llegaban a una misma conclusión antes de entrar al Gran Comedor: Mara había terminado por volver loco a Nigel. Sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta que él había estado inusualmente avispado y torpe en clase.

—Puede esperar al fin de semana —insinuó la rubia con su serenidad habitual —Ahora ambos estamos ocupados y deberás cumplir un castigo con la profesora Mathison.

—¿De qué hablas? Mathison no tiene por qué…

—¿En serio crees que no te escuchó hoy? Hasta yo lo oí y eso que iba pensando en mis cosas.

Nigel soltó una carcajada en voz baja, pero para alivio de Mara y desconcierto de los curiosos, sonaba más a él mismo. Como si de repente se le hubieran solucionado todos sus problemas.

—Definitivamente eres increíble, Mara —afirmó el muchacho —Creo que las cosas no nos saldrán tan mal, ¿eh? —al ver que la chica arqueaba una ceja, sin comprender, Nigel se aclaró la garganta y alzando los ojos, comentó —¿Qué, nos quedamos juntos?

—¿De qué estás…?

Mara no atinaba a comprender a Nigel, quizá porque en el día había estado lo suficientemente ausente como para no pensar en otra cosa que lo conversado con él antes del desayuno.

—No volveré a casa —fue la sentencia de Nigel, hecha con más seriedad, pero también con un ligero sonrojo —Me quedo contigo, ¿y tú?

Entonces la rubia sí que entendió. Lo miró por largo rato, atónita, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad. Lo abrazó con fuerza, con la cara escondida en el pecho de él, componiendo una sonrisa que a Nigel se le antojaba tierna.

—Ustedes, ¿qué clase de espectáculo vergonzoso es éste? Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor y diez menos para Ravenclaw.

Severus Snape veía la escena con una especie de mueca de desagrado. Más cuando aquellos dos le estorbaban en su camino al Gran Comedor. Nigel estuvo a punto de soltarle un par de palabras sarcásticas, pero la presencia de Mara lo motivó a dedicarle al profesor una ligera mueca de disgusto y entró a cenar, llevándose a Mara con él.

Lo que sí desconcertó a Snape fue la mirada penetrante y grisácea que Mara Kreisky le dirigió.

_Queridos papá y mamá:_

_He concretado ese plan de irme a vivir solo al graduarme de Hogwarts, aunque sé que el motivo no les va a gustar mucho. Espero que este verano tengan algo de tiempo entre los desfiles de la casa diseñadora y ese trabajito extra sobre la guerra (sí, los oí cuando estaban hablando, lo siento). Quiero que conozcan a alguien y explicarles todo. Espero que me comprendan después de escucharme y si no, pues lo lamento mucho, pero no pienso cambiar de idea._

_Nos veremos en el verano y no se preocupen por dónde viviré. Lo tengo solucionado._

_Un abrazo:_

_Nigel._

_P.D. Anexo el dibujo de una túnica de gala que me gustaría que hicieras, mamá. Espero que no sea mucha molestia._

&&&

—¿Qué se supone que es esto?

Paula Hagen era una de las personas que mejor representaba a la casa de Ravenclaw, con su inteligencia, su carácter racional y sus ademanes elegantes. Así que no comprendía cómo era posible que sus amigos se las hubieran ingeniado para mandarle _ciertos_ postres. Tal vez para lograr eso acusaría a las únicas personas que conocía con elfos domésticos: Hally, Danielle y Procyon.

—Ya se las verán conmigo —musitó con cierto fastidio al sujetar un tenedor —Y seguro que también tienes algo qué ver, Mao.

Ryo, sentado delante de ella, observaba cómo su amiga ni le dirigía la mirada. Y lo llamaba por el apellido, cosa que últimamente hacía con él cuando estaba molesta. El jovencito suspiró y se dispuso a cenar cuando una especie de suspiro de complacencia llamó su atención.

—_¡Gott!_ Hacía mucho que no comía un _Apfel Strudel_ tan delicioso.

Para gusto de Ryo, Paula estaba encantada con el postre, y en la cara de la rubia había surgido un gesto de alegría completa.

—Con una taza de _Franziskaner_ (1) para acompañar sería feliz —musitó la rubia.

Al instante, su copa dorada desapareció y en su lugar, surgió una fina taza de porcelana rellena de una bebida humeante y con un montículo blanco encima.

—¡De verdad es un Franziskaner! —muchos en la mesa de Ravenclaw (y en las otras mesas, de hecho), se sobresaltaron con esa exclamación —¿Cómo es que lograron hacerlo?

La curiosidad finalmente había vencido a Paula, justo como Ryo había supuesto a la hora de armar aquel plan como regalo de cumpleaños de su amiga. Sonriendo con satisfacción, recargó los codos en la mesa, ganándose un gesto de desaprobación de unas chicas de quinto.

—En realidad fue sencillo. Hally y Danielle llamaron a sus elfos para conseguir ingredientes, en tanto Procyon estuvo encantado de mandar al suyo hasta Italia por una máquina de café expreso y de paso, también fue a Viena por el método de preparación.

—Cuando dices _conseguir_, ¿no querrás decir _robar_?

Ante eso, Ryo sonrió de manera un tanto delatora.

—¿Se robaron las cosas? —se escandalizó la rubia, aunque procuró hablar en voz baja.

—Por favor, Paula, ¿nos crees capaces? Los elfos tienen contactos que los magos no, creí que lo sabías. Además, Hally tuvo la idea de ordenarles expresamente que trataran de no robarse nada. Aunque Procyon teme que Kreacher se hiciera de la máquina de expreso de forma no muy legal, a juzgar por cómo el elfo se golpeó la cabeza contra una pared de las cocinas al regresar.

Aún con esa explicación, Paula no se quedaba muy tranquila. Con la mano estirada hacia la taza de porcelana, sentía un extraño remordimiento por beber ese café achocolatado que podría estar disfrutando algún muggle vienés despreocupado. Ryo, observándola con seriedad, le acercó la taza.

—Anda, Paula, no hay problema —aseguró —Procyon enviará a su elfo a devolver la máquina con la promesa de librarlo de su abuela —rió entre dientes —No dejes que se desperdicie nada, nos pasamos horas aprendiendo a hacer esto.

—Un segundo, ¿ustedes hicieron esto?

Paula señaló el Apfel Strudel que había probado, algunas _vanillekipferl_ (2) y varios _krapfen_ (3).

—¿Qué clase de alumnos de Cocina crees que seríamos Sunny, Rose, Amy y yo si no podemos hacer algo como esto? Aparte, Hally le pidió ayuda a Val y asunto arreglado.

—Ustedes…

—Fue algo que se nos ocurrió para agradecerte, Paula. Con tantas tareas que tienes qué hacer, todavía te preocupas por la organización de los entrenamientos y…

Paula le metió una vanillekipferl a la boca, con el afán de callarlo.

—Recuérdame mandar a _Munnin_ a picotearte la cabeza —espetó, un tanto sonrojada.

—Ni que estuviera loco —logró contestar Ryo al tragarse la galleta.

Y entre risas, el chico se enfrascó inmediatamente en una charla sobre quidditch con Matthew Kent y Edward Garrett, ignorando por completo la sonrisa agradecida de su amiga.

_Querida madre:_

_Muchas gracias por la pluma nueva, es hermosa._

_El cumpleaños de este año no ha estado tan mal. No sé cómo, pero mis amigos que están en la clase de Cocina me prepararon Apfel Strudel, vanillekipferl, krapfen e incluso franziskaner, con lo que los extrañaba… Creo que Ryo fue el que les dio la idea (él es uno de los que están en Cocina), porque era al único que le había dicho que extrañaba los postres de Viena._

_Sobre lo que hablamos en las vacaciones, madre, ¿en serio crees que pueda ser posible? Es decir, como nunca me había pasado con nadie… Tengo que pensarlo bien. Sé que normalmente no se hace así, pero no conozco otra forma de aclararme. Aunque quizá termine acudiendo a las chicas._

_Espero que estés bien, madre, donde quiera que andes trabajando ahora._

_Un beso:_

_Paula._

_P.D. Cuida a mi padre, por favor. Cuídalo mucho._

(1) _El _Franziskaner_ es una bebida típica de Viena, consistente en café con chocolate en cuya parte superior tiene crema, no leche cremosa como en la mayoría de los cafés vieneses._

(2) _Las _Vanillekipferl_ son un tipo de galletas en forma de luna creciente con almendra tostada o rallada y, según la región, nueces o avellanas._

(3) _Un _Krapfen_ es similar a un panecillo relleno, hecho de masa dulce._

&&&

_1 de marzo de 2010, 0:10 AM (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_Oh, por Dios, hacía mucho que no terminaba un escrito a estas horas. Y me pasará factura la desvelada, porque se supone que entro a trabajar a las 9 AM._

_En primera, ¡bienvenidos sean, damas y caballeros! Sé que los he tenido un poco abandonados(as), pero en realidad, no ha sido completamente mi culpa. Con escasez de inspiración y tanta cosa del trabajo en la cabeza, no es que me ponga a escribir cuando quiera, todo el tiempo que se me dé la gana. Así es la vida de una auxiliar contable haciendo auditorías._

_Pero sí que les he dado un interesante capi esta vez, pese a que en longitud, estuve a punto de cortarlo antes de recordar que iba a incluir la plática entre Paula y Ryo. Sí, si alguien se perdió, todos los sucesos de Hogwarts ocurren el trece de abril, cumpleaños de Paula. Hace como dos capítulos celebramos a Ryo, por eso me acordé, jajaja. Sí, eso de que las fechas sean parecidas a veces me ayuda y otras, no tanto._

_En realidad, el título del capi surgió por la parte entre Allie y Rudolph Bannister, ¡ah, cómo me cae bien este hombre! Es una persona juiciosa y que no pierde la cabeza en las crisis. Allie también es así, pero en menor medida por su herencia Weasley, jajaja. ¡Por lo menos logré concretar la parejita! En mis notas, tenía previsto que Rudy le correspondía a Allie en 2020 (el año presente en el fic) y al mes siguiente se casan. Al menos con ellos sí lo escribí conforme al plan original, porque lo que es Sun Mei y John (cuya boda fue el capi anterior), olvidé las notas por completo: se suponía que ellos no anunciaban su compromiso en Navidad, sino que se casaban en Navidad. Los giros que dan las ideas, ¿eh? _

_Pero volviendo a República Checa por un momento, ¿qué se traen ahora esos tres adultos? Isa, servir de intermediaria. Katrina y Orestes, espero que estén haciendo un montón de cosas buenas por cada cosa mala que Hagen les manda. Además, ¿no les parece que Katy y Orestes se ven bien juntos? Claro, cuando me decida a mostrar el verdadero aspecto de Orestes, muchas caerán a sus pies, jajaja._

_Mara y Nigel algo se traen, ¿no? Ah, en realidad eso se me acaba de ocurrir, pero para que sea lo que ando tramando, tengo que ajustar otro evento y ya. Ni intenten entenderme, que a duras penas lo consigo yo, jajaja. Sólo les diré que será sumamente divertido cuando Nigel les diga a sus mejores amigos (Dean y Janice, quienes por cierto, se la pasarán genial en la fiesta de la familia de ella, ¡y Dean conocerá a sus suegros! Hasta risa me da imaginarlo)._

_El título del capi, por otra parte, me dio la idea de meter el montón de cartas, esa _correspondencia_ que en ocasiones no nos imaginamos que los magos podrían estar enviándose, sobre todo en los tiempos que viven (en mi fic, se entiende). No sé, me parecía muy raro intercalar cartas con la trama, pero creo que al final quedó bien. Espero que no los haya aburrido con eso._

_Y finalmente, tengo el anuncio para el siguiente _Arcano Visionario_. Para _La Fuerza_, aunque no lo crean, _¡Amy Macmillan!_ Esta niña tan tranquila y llena de paz es, en mi opinión, alguien digna de este Arcano, porque se necesita mucha fuerza de voluntad (que en ella se traduce en paciencia) para lidiar con ciertas cosas (como sus molestos hermanos o algunos de sus locos amigos, jajaja). Ahora, el Arcano siguiente es, según el orden que estoy siguiendo, _El Ermitaño_. No sé, presiento que también las propuestas para este Arcano serán interesantes. Imagínense, para _La Fuerza_ me sugirieron a Hally, jajaja._

_Bien, de momento es hora de retirarme. Tengo que planchar ropa, dormir y luego, iniciar una nueva semana laboral, jajaja. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos lo más pronto que se pueda._


	26. Cerrando el ciclo

**_A Luigi, fan de Harry Potter tanto como yo. Disfruta esto desde el más allá, angelito._**

* * *

**Veintiséis: Cerrando el ciclo.**

_4 de mayo de 2020._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

El mes de mayo, con el sol brillando en lo alto del cielo, se perfilaba para ser caluroso. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del castillo se preparaba para la final de quidditch, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, en la que un margen realmente pequeño de puntos hacía que cualquiera de los dos equipos pudiera quedarse con la copa ese año.

—¿No les parece un poco raro el ambiente?

Rose veía a su alrededor con las cejas fruncidas, saliendo de Adivinación. Si bien el quidditch era una de las principales razones por la que los estudiantes podían pelear tontamente, la pelirroja no le veía sentido a las miradas que se dirigían los miembros de las casas rivales.

—Sí, es como estar en una dimensión desconocida —se quejó Walter por lo bajo.

—Y más para nosotros, que estuvimos a punto de quedar terceros —se acordó Thomas de pronto, granjeándose un gesto molesto de Walter.

¿Cómo no iba a enfadarse el castaño, si estuvieron a un paso de quedarse con el puesto que ahora era de Hufflepuff? En el partido que la casa de los tejones tuvo contra su casa, Thomas había estado bastante alegre, pero por reírse de las caras que ponía Hally al oír a Melvin Corner renegar de Pía Visconti, su compañera comentarista en aquella ocasión.

—Es una vergüenza, Stewart estuvo insoportable después —renegó Walter —Por suerte, se gradúa este curso, así que el año entrante no la pasaremos tan mal.

—A saber a quién les pondrán de capitán… —Hally hizo una mueca.

—¡Eh, chicos! ¡Es estupendo! —Sunny parecía muy contenta por algo que, aparentemente, había terminado hartando al resto de sus amigos que tomaba Autodefensas Muggles —¡Le di un a buena patada a Sullivan! ¡Incluso lo derribé!

—¡Enhorabuena! —felicitó Rose, dando un par de palmadas de entusiasmo.

—Por favor, no hagan que se le suba a la cabeza —pidió Henry, con expresión de dolor —Me está dando jaqueca por percibir tanto entusiasmo. Y ni se diga del malhumor de Sullivan…

—¿Qué, estaba muy enfadado? —preguntó Sunny, como si fuera la primera vez que oía eso.

Henry bufó, exasperado por la poca atención que su castaña amiga le había prestado en la última hora. Previendo que podría darse una pelea, Danielle se decidió a intervenir.

—Sunny, por si no te habías dado cuenta, Sullivan no es fácil de derribar, ¡menos por una chica! ¡Claro que está molesto! Sólo espero que no intente desquitarse.

—Como si no pudiera defenderme…

La irreverencia de Sunny arrancó risas a la mayoría de sus amigos, e incluso logró que Henry se sintiera un poco mejor. La chica andaba de muy buen humor, lo que quizá se debía a que esa mañana había recibido una carta de su hermano, con foto mágica incluida de la primera fiesta de cumpleaños de los gemelos Bluepool.

—¡Ya quiero ir a casa de Will a darles un buen abrazo a esos dos! —comentó Sunny respecto a sus sobrinos, sonriendo ampliamente mientras bajaban la escalera —Vince siempre sonríe, pero Brad no es tan loco cuando lo ando cargando.

—Ya te salió el instinto maternal —se burló Rose.

—¿Y qué? Estoy segura que tú estás igual de encantada con tu hermano, ¿no?

—Sí, lo estoy, pero tú te pones tan rara…

—¡Mira quién habla!

Era muy curioso ver que Rose y Sunny pelearan, porque siempre terminaban gruñéndose y dejándose de hablar por varias horas, hasta que saliera algo que las uniera. No era como cuando la pelirroja discutía con Henry, quienes se reconciliaban de las formas más raras.

—Ya, que haya paz —pidió Amy al acercarse al aula de Transformaciones.

Los de Slytherin y Ryo se despidieron (Sunny con una sonrisita irónica dedicada a una molesta Rose) para correr a los invernaderos.

—Me muero de impaciencia porque sea miércoles —comentó Rose de pronto, con una sonrisa pícara que le puso los pelos de punta al inocente Bryan (que recién iba llegando) —Quisiera darle un par de mordiscos a esa cola emplumada de la que Sunny está tan orgullosa.

—Gracias a Merlín que yo no soy un ave —musitó Henry con sincero alivio.

Segundos después, el profesor Lovecraft les abrió las puertas del aula.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo era divertida y sagrada en Hogwarts… al menos lo era para los ávidos de información. Los de la casa de Hufflepuff, sobre todo, eran conocidos como los más confiables en lo que respecta a _chismes de corredor_, pues rara vez salía una calumnia de sus bocas. Pero eso no quería decir que tuvieran delicadeza al hablar cuando se emocionaban de más.

—¿Estás bromeando?

La exclamación de Pía Visconti salió un poco más fuerte de lo debido, al oír cierto suceso de boca de Erica Radcliffe, su mejor amiga. La acompañaba a la mesa de Hufflepuff, charlando de varias cosas, pero no esperaba que le soltara semejante bomba.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —inquirió de inmediato la joven de Gryffindor.

—¡Ah, sencillo! Hillary y yo íbamos pasando cerca de ellos y accidentalmente los oímos.

Si algo bueno tenían los de Hufflepuff es que sus fuentes eran confiables.

—¿Entonces es posible que lo hagan público pronto?

—Yo no diría que _público_ sea la palabra adecuada. Sino que se lo dirán a más personas.

Pía tuvo que darle la razón a su amiga asintiendo. Se despidió de ella y se encaminó a su mesa, echando un vistazo a su alrededor. Erica no tuvo que advertirle que de momento, el incidente que habían comentado era secreto, para no perjudicar a los implicados. Serían un tanto entrometidas en los asuntos de los demás, pero las dos amigas eran juiciosas… muy a su manera.

—Te ves muy contenta, hermanita —se burló Franco al ver pasar a Pía.

—Ah, las noticias, las noticias… —canturreó la aludida, antes de ir a sentarse con sus amigas.

—A veces mi hermana me da miedo —comentó Franco con un falso escalofrío, dirigiéndose a Miles Richards y a Procyon Black.

—Y a mí me daría miedo que tu hermana me incluyera en sus _noticias_ —secundó Procyon.

Franco y Miles se echaron a reír.

—¿Creen que no tendremos problemas con esto? —Hally le mostraba un mapa de Astronomía a Rose, llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca.

—¡Bah, no lo creo! Si Procyon dice que se puede hacer, se puede.

—¿Tanta confianza le tienes? —al escuchar eso, Hally dejó escapar una risita.

—Pues sí —Rose se encogió de hombros, agarrando su copa llena de jugo de calabaza —Y no comiences con ese chiste de que es mi _amorcito_. Está pasado de moda.

—¿Y desde cuándo te preocupa lo que está de moda?

—No, si nada más te lo avisaba…

—Ya, ya, Rose, lo dejaré —prometió Hally solemnemente, aunque sonreía de manera juguetona —Pero es que esto me preocupa. Digo, no es como si lo hiciéramos todos los días.

—O todas las noches, para el caso. Pero eso no importará mucho.

—Tú sólo quieres divertirte, ¿cierto?

—Ah, ¿se nota?

Las dos amigas se echaron a reír.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Sunny le corregía rápidamente a Walter unos errores en su redacción para Pociones, mientras que Thomas discutía con Danielle la última tarea de Estudios Muggles. De pronto, el pelirrojo anaranjado detuvo las palabras de su amiga con un gesto.

—¡Drusilla, linda! —llamó, mirando a la prima de Hally que, tres asientos a su izquierda, le decía algo a Hong Lian Xin — ¿Cómo te ha ido, eh?

—Ah… Nada mal —la pequeña rubia sonrió tímidamente —Hong Lian… y Abraham… Me ayudaron con Pociones hace poco… y… y… todo salió bien.

—Muy bien, ¡sigue así! —Thomas le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva y un pulgar en alto.

—Tú tienes complejo de hermano mayor, ¿sabías? —apuntó Danielle, aparentemente divertida —Le diré a Hally que le estás quitando a su prima.

—Nunca tuve hermanitos, supongo que con cuatro hijos mis padres tenían suficiente —apuntó el chico, leyendo con atención lo que tenía escrito en un pergamino, para acto seguido tachar unas palabras y anotar otras en su lugar —¿Una lechuza puede llegarle a una persona muerta?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tienes razón, suena ridículo. Mejor la mando a casa y que Scott me haga el favor.

A punto estaba Danielle de preguntarle qué estaba pensando cuando sonó la campana que marcaba el final del almuerzo. Recogió su mochila con pesar y siguió al resto de sus amigos hacia los jardines, dedicándole apenas un vago pensamiento a su próxima clase.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Hally en voz baja, con suavidad.

Danielle dio un respingo, pues no se había dado cuenta de cuándo se había acercado su amiga.

—Thomas anda raro otra vez —suspiró a modo de respuesta —¡Imagínate! Me preguntó si una lechuza le llegaría a un muerto.

—Tal vez los chicos sepan de qué hablaba. ¿Y si se lo sacan la noche del plan?

—No, no. Tendrán que concentrarse en varias cosas como para también pedirles eso.

Al grito de saludo del profesor Hagrid, las dos chicas dejaron la charla, sacaron con esfuerzo sus libros de las mochilas y se dispusieron a escuchar la lección del día.

* * *

—Fuera de aquí, señor Elliott. Y diez puntos menos para Slytherin.

Thomas, con un ademán de frustración, asintió con la cabeza ante el mandato de la profesora Nobel y se colgó la mochila al hombro con presteza, dejando un trozo de pergamino sobre la mesa de trabajo con unas líneas garabateadas.

En cuanto el muchacho cerró la puerta del aula tras sí, la profesora Nobel se alisó su túnica color aguamarina con varias manchas de colores y llamó al orden. En tanto, los compañeros del recién ido prosiguieron con en el experimento del día (mezcla de compuestos para la obtención de distintos colores de llamas).

—No es normal que Elliott se distrajera así —opinó Patterson al poner al fuego una cucharilla de combustión con trozos amarillentos de azufre.

—¿No me digas? —Procyon sonó sarcástico y molesto, pero se le pasó al ver el pergamino que su amigo había dejado y leer su contenido —Patterson, en cuanto el azufre se encienda, ponte la mascarilla y espolvorea la sal.

Cuando Archibald asintió, Procyon se guardó el pergamino de Thomas en un bolsillo y no volvió a mencionarlo. Además, ninguno de sus amigos se acordó de ello cuando la sal fue agregada a la llamita azul de la cucharilla, ya que hubo un pequeño estallido, una nubecilla amarillenta y un recordatorio de la profesora Nobel de usar unas mascarillas de plástico. Aunque algunas chicas de la clase quedaron encantadas con las flamas verde azulado que surgieron a los pocos segundos.

—Bien, jóvenes, de tarea, hagan la descripción detallada del experimento, complementándola con las propiedades de los elementos químicos involucrados en el proceso para justificar el color de las llamas. Pueden irse en cuanto laven y recojan el material.

—Ese amigo nuestro se la está ganando —Henry se veía sumamente enfurruñado —Y para colmo, su ánimo está tan abajo que me da escalofríos. ¡No me deja concentrarme!

—¿Y eso es lo único que te interesa? —increparon al unísono Hally y Procyon.

—No, no —el castaño meneó la cabeza, frustrado —Lo comento porque estoy preocupado.

—Tu forma de hablar no es la más adecuada para demostrarlo —soltó Hally con poco tacto.

—Hally, tengo suficiente con los sentimientos de Thomas como para aguantar tu sarcasmo.

—Ya basta, ustedes dos —silenció Paula cuando bajaban un tramo de escalera, hablando por primera vez desde que habían abandonado el aula —Henry, tienes que aprender a expresarte de tal forma que demuestres tus argumentos. Y Hally, a veces hacerse la sabelotodo no ayuda en nada.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —alegaron los dos aludidos con evidente molestia.

—Déjalo —le pidió Procyon a Paula —Ahora el asunto es qué fue lo que distrajo a Thomas de la clase de Alquimia. Hasta ahora nunca le había pasado.

—Eso es cierto —concordó Hally y Henry asintió —¿Por qué crees que haya sido, Procyon?

—Ni idea, pero quizá si le damos un tiempo nos lo cuente.

—¿Tú crees? —desdeñó Henry, adelantándose —Conociéndolo, tendremos que sacárselo.

—Eso sería meternos en sus cosas —regañó Paula, arrugando la frente.

—Pero si no lo hacemos, se lo guardará y todos nos vamos a preocupar más —apuntó Hally.

—¿Y entonces qué propones? —le preguntó Henry, mordaz.

Paula estaba a punto de regañarlos de nuevo cuando vio que, casi a la vez, sus dos amigos se giraban hacia Procyon y esbozaban una ligerísima sonrisa de medio lado. La rubia tardó un par de segundos en comprender lo que ocurría y sonrió también, mirando al moreno.

Procyon Black, con tantos ojos encima de él, presintió que no saldría nada bueno de aquello.

* * *

_6 de mayo de 2020._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Por primera vez desde que inició el curso, Procyon Black maldijo la clase de Aritmancia. No por los ejercicios que les había puesto el profesor Davies (los resolvió en menos de diez minutos), sino que al verlo sin nada qué hacer, Hally y Paula le insistían para que accediera a hablar con Thomas, pensando que como los dos se llevaban muy bien, el pelirrojo anaranjado soltaría lo que fuera que le anduviera preocupando. Procyon lo habría dejado pasar de no ser porque la Ravenclaw había reclutado a Bryan para la causa y al menos en esa clase eran tres contra uno.

No quería imaginarse la que le esperaba cuando salieran de allí y fueran a Encantamientos.

—¿Quieren dejarme en paz por cinco minutos? —pidió el chico con furia contenida, logrando al menos que los otros tres se mostraran ligeramente avergonzados —¡Ni siquiera puedo escuchar lo que pienso! ¿Qué habrían hecho si Davies nos castigaba, eh?

—Se nos hubiera ocurrido algo —desdeño Hally, para sorpresa de Henry y Paula. Bryan abrió los ojos de manera incrédula y Procyon arqueó una ceja —En serio, a veces se preocupan de más…

—¿Qué tal? —saludó Rose en ese momento, sonriéndoles ampliamente. Tras ella, venía el resto de sus amigos —¡Válgame! Parece que hubieran visto un inferi —añadió, dirigiéndose a Hally.

—Es que no se creen que me dé igual un posible castigo de Davies.

Al decir eso, la chica de anteojos se ganó otra expresión de asombro, esta vez de la pelirroja.

—¡Por favor! —se exasperó Hally, alzando las manos por un momento en actitud de hartazgo.

—¿Y ahora qué te hicieron, amiga mía? —quiso saber Thomas, risueño.

—¡Ah, casi nada! Sólo que no creen que esté tan campante por un posible castigo de Davies.

Al oírla, el pelirrojo anaranjado se echó a reír, cosa que los demás no comprendían. ¿Es que no veía que Hally no solía decir esas cosas?

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —se interesó Amy, sosegada como de costumbre.

—No sé —Thomas se encogió de hombros y habló en cuanto pudo parar sus carcajadas —Me vino una idea a la cabeza, la relacioné con Hally y me hizo gracia.

—¿Y qué fue? —preguntó Ryo.

—Más que nada fue una comparación. Recordé que si le decimos a Sunny que le hace efecto vivir con Snape —la castaña aludida hizo un mohín de fastidio —a Hally debe hacerle efecto estar saliendo con Corner, ¡es que todavía me acuerdo del partido y…!

Volvió a reír, contagiando a sus amigos, Hally incluida. Así que cuando la profesora Nicté abrió el aula, no hicieron una entrada muy calmada que digamos. Aunque los demás compañeros de curso estaban tan acostumbrados a esas reacciones suyas y poco caso hicieron. Quizá hubo un par de ceños fruncidos por parte de los de Slytherin, pero nada más.

Procyon agradeció a Hally aquel momento de esparcimiento, pero a los cinco minutos de haber comenzado la clase tanto ella como sus amigos (a excepción de Thomas) le dedicaban furtivas miradas de súplica que no pudo ignorar ni cuando la profesora Nicté indicó el hechizo del día.

Definitivamente consideraría cambiar de amigos en las próximas horas. Y no era broma.

* * *

—¡Eh, deja de corretearme! ¿Yo qué culpa tengo?

En el entrenamiento de ese día, Procyon había sido de los primeros en tomar su forma animaga para perseguir a quien se le pusiera enfrente en igualdad de condiciones. Por desgracia, el primero que tuvo a tiro fue Thomas, que no comprendía el mal humor que su mejor amigo había mostrado durante el día. En cuanto se recuperó de la carrera que tuvo que dar, el pelirrojo anaranjado volvió a ser humano y lo encaró, pero la respuesta que recibió no era la que hubiera querido escuchar.

—¡Claro que tienes la culpa! ¡Todos me están fastidiando porque tú no dices qué te pasa!

Thomas arqueó una ceja, observó cómo el resto de sus amigos se quedaban quietos ante aquella escena y sin poder evitarlo, soltó una carcajada. Tan distraído estaba que fue toda una sorpresa que algo entrara a su boca entreabierta a gran velocidad, casi ahogándolo.

—¿Estás loco? —regañó al instante Paula, en tanto Amy y Sunny se acercaban a Thomas, dándole palmaditas en la espalda —¿Qué le hiciste?

—Nada del otro mundo —Procyon se encogió de hombros antes de volver a transformarse y echarse junto a uno de los estantes de libros que la Sala de los Menesteres les proporcionaba.

—Míralo, qué cómodo se queda ahora —Thomas, habiendo escupido lo que le obstruía la garganta, arrugó la frente —¡Ahora verás, perro del demonio…!

Al ver que el pelirrojo anaranjado sacaba la varita, un empujón a la altura de su cintura lo hizo girar la cabeza. Sonrió de lado con resignación y suspiró.

—De acuerdo, Hally, no le haré nada —le prometió al animal tras él.

Recibió como respuesta una cabezada animada de una cierva de pelaje oscuro, bajita y delgada, cuyos ojos castaños eran grandes y estaban rodeados por unas marcas redondas un poco más claras que el resto del pelambre de su cara. Quien no supiera quién era esa tierna criatura, la miraría con algo de curiosidad debido a su proximidad a los humanos.

—¡Eh, pulgoso! —al oír ese apodo de Thomas, Procyon alzó las orejas y le dedicó un gruñido —Acabemos antes el entrenamiento para ponerte al corriente, ¿quieres? ¡Y no vuelvas a lanzarme bolas de pergamino a la boca! ¡Casi me ahogas!

Tras un sonoro ladrido afirmativo del perro negro, los demás soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

—¿Hiciste qué?

Thomas se esperaba una reacción similar de alguna de sus amigas, pero no de Procyon. Tuvo que retirarse un par de pasos del moreno para no quedarse temporalmente sordo.

—No me malentiendas, sólo que… Bueno, por lo que nos habías contado, la tipa te odia, ¿no?

—Quizá para ti no tenga sentido, pero me hacía falta hacerlo. Para terminar con ese tema.

—Al menos eso explica lo del pergamino que te lancé a la boca. El que dejaste el lunes en clase de Alquimia —aclaró Procyon al ver una ceja arqueada de su amigo —¿Y se puede saber por qué razón esperaste hasta ahora?

Thomas soltó un suspiro que le hizo pensar a su amigo que había una excelente respuesta a esa pregunta. Por desgracia no la supo en ese momento, pues sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de su clase de Pociones y decidieron adelantarse cuanto pudieran, para no granjearse desdeñosas miradas de los Slytherin's ni muchas preguntas de los Griffindor's. Ya iban cuatro veces que llegaban tarde por culpa de los entrenamientos y no querían levantar sospechas.

—Un día de estos deberíamos estudiar el mapa de Hally a conciencia —masculló Thomas —Así nos podríamos ahorrar unos minutos cuando vengamos para acá.

Snape entonces los dejó entrar, pasando lista mentalmente, y estaba por cerrar la puerta tras Franco Visconti cuando Sunny llegó a toda velocidad, seguida por Hally, Rose, Henry y Walter. Casi tiraron a Franco por ello, pero Snape no dijo nada y se dirigió al frente, dispuesto a comenzar.

—¿Alguna duda? —indagó el profesor cuando terminó de explicar la pócima del día. Hubo una negación general —Bien, pueden comenzar.

Por llegar tarde, Hally se sentó apresuradamente con Sunny, dejando que Henry arrastrara con él a Rose (seguramente para asegurarse que no causara un estropicio). A Walter no le quedó de otra que quedarse con Bridget Fonteyn, a quien Brandon había dejado sola para ponerse a charlar con Mackenzie de quién sabe qué.

Al acabar de mezclar, la mayoría de los alumnos de la casa de los leones suspiraban de alivio. Una de las señales para comprobar que la poción para confundir estaba bien hecha era que fuera espesa como avena, y hasta ese momento la tenían así. Los de Slytherin, por otro lado, intentaban por todos los medios lograr lo mismo, pero hasta el momento solamente Sunny, Walter y Fonteyn conseguían algún progreso (Thomas no contaba, estaba sentado con Procyon). Por lo tanto, al sonar la campana había varias muestras de dudosa calidad en frascos etiquetados por los de la casa de las serpientes.

—Señorita Wilson, espere un momento —indicó Snape.

La aludida, conteniendo una mueca de fastidio, les hizo un ademán a sus amigos para que se adelantaran y dio media vuelta, regresando sobre sus pasos.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber —Llegaré tarde a Cocina.

—Ha estado llegando tarde a esta clase —comentó el hombre con seriedad —¿Por qué motivo?

Sunny hizo una mueca, intentando por todos los medios que no se notara su nerviosismo. No iba a decir la verdad, eso era evidente, pero tampoco se le había ocurrido una excusa. Al menos hasta que recordó que Hally se había inventado una para algo parecido.

—Adelantaba tareas —dijo, fingiendo que el tema la molestaba bastante —Con todas las materias que llevo y como los sábados también tengo un par de clases…

—Tenía entendido que sus… _amigos_… le ayudaban con eso.

¡Maldición! La castaña empezó a creer que no era tan buena en eso de improvisar historias.

—Me ayudan, no hacen las cosas por mí —soltó, haciendo un mohín ofendido.

A continuación, Sunny dio media vuelta y salió, aferrando tanto una correa de su bolsa que sintió cómo las costuras se encajaban en su piel. Solamente hasta que dobló una esquina y estuvo frente al bodegón que llevaba a las cocinas se calmó y reconoció que se le pasó la mano.

—¡Sólo quería que dejara de preguntarme! —exclamó por lo bajo sentada a la mesa de trabajo, entre Amy y Ryo, cinco minutos más tarde —Tendré que disculparme… —se quejó por lo bajo.

—Válgame, debes adorarlo para querer disculparte con él —observó Rose con vaguedad, ya que estaba concentrada en mover a gran velocidad una batidora manual con la varita.

—¿De parte de quién estás? —espetó Sunny, haciendo que un par de cuchillos rebanaran varias manzanas rápidamente —¿Yo, querer a ese ogro? ¡Antes me lanzo de la torre de Astronomía!

—No exageres, por favor —pidió Amy, supervisando que un rodillo aplanara cuidadosamente pasta de hojaldre —Rose solamente indica lo que ve.

—¿Tú también?

—Elfos, Sunny, concéntrate en esto y después pelea lo que quieras —Ryo, encargado de vigilar algunos buñuelos en una sartén, negó con la cabeza —Tú sabrás lo que haces. Pero admítelo, si vives mucho tiempo con alguien, algo has de sentir, ¿no?

—Y se dicen mis amigos… —la castaña hizo un movimiento de varita y los cuchillos dejaron de cortar, con lo que pudo colocar las rebanadas de manzana en un recipiente.

Sin seguir con ese tema, Sunny y Patterson elaboraron el par de pays ordenados por mesa.

La clase de Cocina y Repostería Mágica del miércoles era sin mucha plática, pues la profesora Hagrid les daba las indicaciones el sábado. Cocinaban de acuerdo a lo que habían estado repasando y según se dieron cuenta, gran parte de lo que preparaban era subido al Gran Comedor para la cena. La profesora les había advertido que calificaba cada cosa que preparaban de acuerdo a lo que los comensales opinaban, pero los estudiantes se preguntaban cómo sabía eso, dado que ellos mismos no distinguían a qué mesa se mandaban sus platillos.

—Bien, bajen las varitas. La clase terminó —anunció la profesora Hagrid con alegría, luego que uno de los elfos domésticos que deambulaban por allí le dijera unas palabras —Para el sábado, entreguen su reporte y lean con atención el capítulo nueve de su libro de texto. Lo que resta del trimestre lo dedicaremos a lo que se hará en el examen.

Varios asintieron con vaguedad, aunque no imaginaban cómo los examinarían. Abandonaron las cocinas a toda prisa, pues con tanto platillo a su alrededor, su apetito había despertado. Sobre todo en alguien como Rose, acostumbrada a consumir en una sentada las raciones de dos personas, a pesar de ser una chica.

—… Y entonces… —la pelirroja se servía su tercera ración de pastel de carne en tanto Hally y Giselle Olsen escuchaban con atención lo referente a una carta que había recibido esa mañana —Frida dice que fue cuando… Después de tomar una de las foto, los gemelos… se le quedaban viendo al pastel y pues… ¡lo querían, así que lo hicieron levitar!

Las dos oyentes, imaginándose las tiernas caritas de dos niñitos pelirrojos al ver que obtenían su primer pastel de cumpleaños, soltaron la carcajada, lo que permitió que Rose degustara con más lentitud lo recién colocado en su plato. Cuando sus amigas se calmaron, las fuentes doradas vaciaron su contenido para dar paso a los postres.

—¡En serio, se nota que son hijos de Frida! —comentó Rose, risueña también, al servirse un poco de flan napolitano y pay de pera —Ya intentan bromear, ¡y acaban de cumplir un año!

—Si Danielle te oye decir eso, la pasarás muy mal —advirtió Hally, sonriendo.

—Es cierto, el esposo de tu prima es Malfoy —recordó Giselle, mordisqueando un buñuelo con aire ausente —Habría sigo genial tener más niñitos rubios por aquí, ¿no?

—¿Rubios? ¡Nah! —desdeñó Rose al instante, colocando en su plato cuidadosamente un trozo más de pay —Los pelirrojos somos más entretenidos —bromeó, guiñando un ojo.

—Que no te oiga Danielle —repitió Hally, negando suavemente con la cabeza y echándole el ojo a un pastelillo cubierto de crema batida.

En otro extremo de la mesa, Janice Edmond y el Trío Tentación se habían confundido bastante cuando Dean Longbottom, tras probar un pastelillo relleno de mermelada, se atragantó por algo que Nigel Thomas le había susurrado a toda prisa.

—Eres hombre muerto —sentenció Dean en cuanto bebió un poco de jugo de calabaza y se recuperó de la impresión.

—No lo creo. Aún no se lo digo a mis padres.

—¿Y por qué a mí sí? ¿Querías matarme del susto?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo quiero un par de consejos.

—Pues uno de ellos es contárselo a tus padres, ¿qué te parece?

Acto seguido, el pelirrojo tomó lo que le quedaba de pastelillo al ponerse de pie y se marchó.

—¿Pero qué le dijiste? —quiso saber Janice, inclinándose un poco por encima de la mesa fingiendo que quería un trozo de pastel de plátano, pero en realidad era para hablar con Nigel sin que los demás se enteraran.

—Ya te lo contaré más tarde. En cuanto tu novio deje de estar enfadado conmigo.

Tras esa afirmación, Janice se acomodó en su sitio y prefirió desistir.

* * *

_10 de mayo de 2020_

_Glasgow, Escocia._

_Buchanan Street, residencia de la familia Thomson._

Un trío de chicos iban caminando uno junto al otro en una de las anchas aceras de la de las calles principales de la ciudad, llamando la atención de los transeúntes. La que iba en la orilla cercana al tránsito, de largo cabello oscuro y ojos azules, lucía una blusa verde de manga corta y una falda a cuadros por encima de las rodillas; al centro iba el único chico, rubio y de ojos azules, luciendo una camisa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla cuyas bolsas traseras eran de una tela de lana a cuadros; por último, la chica que andaba junto a los edificios también era rubia, pero de ojos verdes y vestía una camiseta de tirantes anchos color amarillo, un pantalón pescador negro y una corbata a cuadros atada al cuello. Lo curioso es que el diseño de las prendas cuadriculadas, en los tres, era idéntico: con azul, verde, amarillo, blanco y negro.

Era como si la tela a cuadros hubiera sido parte de un solo _kilt_ antes.

—¿Ya vamos a llegar? —preguntó con cierto fastidio la chica rubia, acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

—¿Dijiste algo? —inquirió la otra joven, quitándose uno de los audífonos que usaba.

—No es justo, Scott, ¡a Sydney no le interesa esto! —protestó la rubia.

—Mira quién habla, Skye, la que lleva todo el camino mandando mensajes de texto.

La rubia le hizo una mueca, guardando su teléfono celular en un bolsillo.

—Por favor, no comiencen —pidió el chico con toda la calma que pudo, mirando al otro lado de la calle por la que caminaban —Vengan, hay que cruzar.

Las otras dos asintieron y siguieron al rubio, que iba a paso veloz hacia una silueta femenina que se había detenido frente a una casa de dos plantas y fachada antigua.

—¿Señora Thomson? —llamó Scott educadamente.

La fémina, de cabello castaño y ropa sencilla, se giró al oír eso, con una ceja arqueada. Observó de arriba abajo al rubio, luego a las dos chicas y finalmente, sus ojos se posaron en un punto.

—Eso —la mujer señaló con un gesto la falda de Sydney —¿No es del _kilt_ de los McMahon?

A la vez, los tres chicos hicieron muecas que demostraban sentirse insultados.

—El _tartan_ de nuestro _kilt_ se ha combinado con el de los McWallace —aclaró Scott de forma diplomática, cosa que sus hermanas agradecieron.

Ellas no eran expertas en genealogías e historia escocesa, por lo que dejaron que el chico mareara un poco a la señora Thomson con esos datos antes de soltarle el motivo real de su visita.

—Y con todo respeto, no estamos aquí para discutir el origen del _tartan_ de nuestra familia, sino que cumplimos con un encargo de nuestro hermano Thomas.

La señora Thomson obviamente no se esperaba eso. Al escuchar los apellidos que Scott había dicho, estaba comenzando a relacionarlos con los jovencitos frente a ella, pero el último nombre la había hecho perder la cabeza a una velocidad alarmante.

—¡Ese niño no tiene nada que decirme! Y ustedes tampoco, así que ya pueden irse marchando por donde vinieron, porque no pienso escucharlos.

—Oiga, no vinimos desde Inverness para nada —se exaltó Skye.

—Skye… —susurró Sydney a modo de advertencia, señalando a su hermano.

La aludida obedeció y casi sintió lástima por la señora Thomson al haberse granjeado la atención de un Scott que comenzaba a enfadarse. Casi, porque enseguida recordó lo que habían ido a hacer a Glasgow sacrificando su día libre, la mayor parte de sus ahorros y la oportunidad de hacerles una nueva broma a sus padres en el estudio de grabación. Por no mencionar el pleito que Sean Elliott y Charlotte Jackson les armarían cuando regresaran a casa.

—Siendo sincero, no elegimos venir —especificó Scott, cosa que causó que la señora Thomson arqueara una ceja —Aún nos acordamos de lo que le hizo a nuestro hermano. Él quiso mandarle una carta, pero no podía hacerlo desde su colegio, así que nos la encargó a nosotros.

—¿Dicen que yo le hice algo a su hermano? —siseó la mujer, tanteando en el interior del bolso negro que le colgaba a un hombro hasta sacar las llaves de su casa —¿Y se olvidan de lo que ese fenómeno me hizo a mí?

Las dos jóvenes estuvieron por soltar improperios, pero nuevamente Scott se les adelantó.

—Sí, señora, lo decimos y lo sostenemos. Porque puede que Thomas hiciera algo, pero era muy pequeño para saber exactamente si era bueno o malo. Y usted, la adulta, le dijo cosas horribles. Agradezca que mis padres no supieran los detalles. La habría pasado muy mal.

—¡Eso! —felicitó Skye a su hermano por lo bajo.

—¿Y pretendes que por eso te escuche? —indagó la señora Thomson finalmente.

—A nosotros no nos importa. Solamente queremos que nuestro hermano esté bien.

Y acto seguido, Scott sacó un sobre de un bolsillo de su camisa, que se veía cuidadosamente doblado en dos, pasándoselo a la mujer con expresión severa.

La señora Thomson leyó la cara frontal de aquel sobre y se halló con una letra alargada que parecía propia de alguien que solía escribir a toda prisa. Por alguna razón, eso le trajo a la mente el recuerdo de un chiquillo con cabello rojizo jugando a la pelota con un niñito de cara redonda y cabello castaño revuelto por el viento. Esa imagen hizo que cerrara los ojos fuertemente.

—Si leo esto, ¿me dejarán en paz? —espetó finalmente.

—Bueno, no sólo tiene que leerlo —intervino Sydney calmadamente —Thomas quiere una respuesta. Si la redacta, se la enviaremos a él y no volveremos más.

Como sus hermanos tuvieron ocasión de comprobar, Sydney estaba dibujando en su rostro la mejor de sus sonrisas inocentes, con la que convencía a los extraños de que era incapaz de hacer algo malo. Obviamente, ese gesto ya no funcionaba con sus padres, amigos cercanos y profesores, pero la señora Thomson no tenía por qué saberlo.

Y al parecer, la estrategia tuvo éxito, porque la mujer abrió la puerta y a regañadientes, les permitió pasar a su domicilio para tratar el asunto en privado.

* * *

Una hora después, en la elegante sala de los Thomson, los trillizos Elliott no se decidían a terminarse sus tazas de té. La mujer castaña había leído en esa misma habitación, sin tomar asiento siquiera, la carta que le había entregado Scott, para acto seguido llamar a su doncella para que los atendiera mientras ella subía a escribir una respuesta. Así era como habían conseguido té y unas galletas, las cuales fueron rápidamente catadas por Skye, quien al igual que sus hermanos, decidió no terminarse su infusión de un trago. Si era necesario sacarle a la fuerza unas cuantas líneas a esa señora, lo harían. No por nada eran la pesadilla de los empleados del set de _Vida a Cuadros_.

Unos pasos en el pasillo los alertaron, por lo que tomaron sus tazas y fingieron gozar de sus respectivas bebidas. Al poco rato llegó la señora Thomson, con un sobre largo color crema en una mano y en la otra, el que le habían llevado aquellos muchachos.

—Aquí tienen —tendió el sobre color crema a Scott, quien lo tomó enseguida —Y… ¿saben por casualidad lo que su hermano me ha escrito?

—Pues no. Thomas mandó la carta sellada y como no sabemos qué trucos…

—¡Sydney! —regañó Skye, dándole un codazo.

—Como sea —refunfuñó la mujer presente, desconcertando a los tres hermanos —Pueden leer si quieren. No dice nada del otro mundo.

Cuando la mujer tendió el otro sobre, Skye fue la que se adelantó un par de pasos para tomarlo, sacar de él la carta de su hermano menor y leerla con Sydney a su derecha y Scott a su izquierda.

_Estimada señora Thomson:_

_Mucho gusto en saludarla. Tal vez no quiera acordarse de mí, pero antes de tirar esto a la basura, quiero contarle algunas cosas._

_Hace tiempo, mucho antes de que conociera a Jeremy, me di cuenta que me pasaban cosas extrañas. Si me ponía contento, mis cochecitos volaban y si me enojaba, alguno de mis hermanos terminaba con el cabello de otro color. ¿Quién no se asusta con eso? Yo al principio sí, porque no sabía qué sucedía, pero a mis hermanos no pareció importarles. Ellos seguían conmigo e incluso me alentaban a hacer esos "accidentes" con frecuencia._

_Al ir a la escuela, pensé que debía dejar de hacerlo. A nadie le gustan los raros, lo sabe usted y lo sé yo. Pero no pude evitar acercarme a Jeremy cuando noté que nadie le hablaba y le pregunté qué le pasaba. Al principio me miró con mala cara, pero algo debió hacerlo cambiar de idea, porque susurró que era rico. A mí me dio risa, ¡en serio! Y dije que ojalá me lo hicieran a mí cada vez que se sabían los nombres de mis padres. Así, de forma tan rara, comenzamos a llevarnos bien._

_Hay que admitirlo, éramos niños, ¿qué más daba que nos hicieran a un lado si estábamos juntos? Entonces me dio más miedo hacer un "accidentes" enfrente de Jeremy, pero un día que jugábamos en mi cuarto, como no encontraba uno de mis cochecitos, lo nombré y vino zumbando a nosotros, pasando ante Jeremy. Se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos y creí que había perdido a mi único amigo cuando de repente… ¡me pidió más! No podía creerlo. Mis hermanos tuvieron que entrar a mi habitación por tanto grito y como vieron a mi amigo feliz y saltando por todas partes, creyeron que era cosa nuestra y nos dejaron. Desde entonces Jeremy y yo nos separábamos cada vez menos y aunque llegamos a tener más amigos, cada uno por su cuenta, se acordará que preferíamos estar sólo nosotros dos, más que nada porque a Jeremy le encantaban mis "accidentes" y comprendió que hacerlos delante de alguien más podría resultar mal._

_Y aquí llegamos a una parte que usted y yo odiamos: el día que Jeremy murió. Entonces él ya tenía su truco favorito, que yo hiciera que la pelota se moviera sola. Le recordé que no siempre lo conseguía, aún así lo intenté y ahí estuvo el fallo: no salió como siempre. La pelota salió disparada, Jeremy fue tras ella y… Bueno, ya sabe el resto._

_Señora Thomson, no pretendo que me perdone. Una parte de mí nunca se perdonará lo sucedido. Ahora sé la razón de mis trucos, pero eso no cambia nada. Tal vez, si yo no fuera lo que soy, Jeremy seguiría aquí. Y eso de verdad lo lamento._

_Lo único que puedo decirle ahora es que estoy aprendiendo a usar mejor mis trucos, a que no le hagan daño a nadie nunca más, por lo que en memoria de Jeremy, si alguna vez necesita algo que le parezca muy difícil, puede pedírmelo. Mande una carta con mis hermanos y ellos me la harán llegar._

_Esperando no haberla importunado, me despido cordialmente._

_Thomas Jeremy Elliott._

Los trillizos no sabían qué pensar. Su hermano menor había salido distinto a ellos en cuanto a ser un mago, pero por lo demás, eran de personalidades similares: alegres, bromistas, con una gran determinación para conseguir lo que querían… Y sin embargo, se notaba que Thomas aún se culpaba por la muerte del que había sido su primer amigo de la infancia. La mala racha que tuvo era lo peor que los tres recordaran y a ninguno le había agradado ver al siempre entusiasta Thomas ir de un lado para otro en forma automática, sin verdaderas ganas de hacer nada. Era por eso que estuvieron a punto de no ir a Glasgow.

—¿Es cierto? —inquirió de pronto la señora Thomson con voz casi temerosa —Su segundo nombre… ¿de verdad es Jeremy?

Scott se encogió de hombros, con lo cual sus hermanas supieron que no pensaba contestar. Eso era una señal para que ellas tampoco lo hicieran y se acabaran el té que les quedaba.

—Una cosa es cierta, señora —comenzó el rubio, poniendo a las chicas en guardia por su frío tono de voz —Lo que le hizo a Thomas, sin importar lo que me diga él, no se lo perdonaré jamás.

La mujer no se inmutó en absoluto al escuchar eso. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos con resignación y hacerse a un lado, dejándoles la vía libre para salir. Sydney y Skye no lo pensaron dos veces y comenzaron a caminar, seguidas de cerca por un Scott cuyas manos temblaban. Solamente al estar en la acera de Buchanan Street se atrevió a soltar un suspiro.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber Sydney.

—Si Scott está bien, yo soy el monstruo del lago Ness —se burló Skye con una mueca amarga en su cara —En serio, Sydney, después de cómo nos trató esa mujer, ¿crees que está bien? Tú y yo no la tuvimos enfrente cuando le dijo todas esas cosas a Thomas en el funeral de Jeremy, Scott sí. No me extrañaría que hubiera querido darle una bofetada. Yo querría hacerlo en su lugar.

—¡Skye!

—Déjala, Sydney. Tiene razón.

—¿La tiene?

—¿La tengo?

Las dos muchachas miraron detenidamente a su hermano, quien con un semblante sumamente serio, apenas se dignaba a mirarlas. Andaba a paso firme, pero evidentemente sus pensamientos estaban revoloteando muy lejos de allí.

—En cuanto lleguemos a casa, le mandamos la respuesta a Thomas y ni una mención de lo ocurrido —sentenció el rubio finalmente —No quiero pelearme con él por esto.

Al oír eso, las otras dos sonrieron por detrás de Scott, porque así quedaba patentado que no solamente ellas se preocupaban por Thomas con locura.

* * *

_13 de mayo de 2020._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

El entrenamiento de ese miércoles inició con algo fuera de lo común: Thomas pidió la palabra con expresión neutra, casi severa, que a los demás les daba mala espina.

—Eh, si no les importa, ¿podríamos acabar antes hoy? —pidió con su tono jovial de siempre —Quisiera hablarles de algo, pero tampoco quiero llegar tarde a Pociones.

—Dímelo a mí —refunfuño Sunny, que desde hacía unos días, cada vez que mencionaban algo relacionado con Pociones (o específicamente con Snape), se ponía especialmente tensa.

—Si es de lo que me hablaste hace una semana… —aventuró Procyon.

Como Thomas asintió, Procyon alentó al resto a acceder, lo que no le llevó mucho tiempo.

Con esa premisa, chicos y chicas se esmeraron en la actividad del día, que era el conservar su raciocinio estando en su forma animaga. Hasta el momento, había sido la falla más grave que habían enfrentado; aunque Procyon y Henry ya se pudieran transformar con relativa rapidez, había momentos en los que se bloqueaban y se sentían como dos seres en una misma mente: pensaban como personas pero actuaban como animales normales. Ya una vez Henry había querido comerse a un pequeño y aterrado Bryan, quien no se recuperó del susto en dos semanas.

Cuando faltaban quince minutos para terminar, Paula miró su reloj y los llamó con un gesto. Ella no se había logrado transformar más que dos o tres ocasiones, pese a tener memorizadas las bases. Después de todo, Transformaciones no era su mejor materia.

—Muy bien, salgamos de aquí y que Thomas suelte la sopa —se animó Rose.

—Estás pensando en comida, ¿cierto?

—¡Qué más te da! Búscate otra frase, Henry.

—No empiecen, por favor —suplicó Hally en forma lastimera, granjeándose desafiantes miradas de la pelirroja y el castaño ojiverde —Peleen todo lo que quieran después de que Thomas nos cuente… Pues lo que sea que quiera contarnos —terminó, haciendo una mueca.

Ignorando lo último dicho por Hally, Procyon animó a Thomas con un ademán.

—Pues… Le envié una carta a la señora Thomson por el aniversario de la muerte de Jeremy.

A la vez, todos detuvieron sus pasos a mitad del corredor por el que andaban. Eso no fue buena idea, pues era el cambio de clase y varios los miraban como si estuvieran mal de la cabeza.

—¡Eh, muévanse! —pidió Victory, prefecta de Gryffindor, seguida de cerca por algunas amigas.

—¿Quién está bloqueando el paso? —se preguntó en voz alta Odette Wood.

—¡Ya, avancen, avances! —alborotaron unos Slytherin's de cuarto curso.

—Andando —masculló Thomas, adelantándose —¡Qué locos!

Sus amigos lo siguieron, sin saber si se estaba refiriendo a quienes molestaban o acaso a ellos, por su reacción. Ya estando un poco más abajo, el pelirrojo anaranjado torció la boca y habló.

—El domingo, Jeremy cumplió un año más de muerto —comenzó, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza —Estuve haciendo borradores toda la semana, lo que me recuerda… ¡Casi me ahogas con uno de ellos! —estiró una mano y le atestó un coscorrón a Procyon, quien solamente esbozó una sonrisa burlona —Sabía lo que quería decirle, pero no cómo decírselo. ¿Y todo para qué? Para que lo único que contestara fuera… —suspiró, hizo una mueca de desdén y pronunció con cierto tono sarcástico —_Muchas gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta._

—¿Y exactamente qué le dijiste? —se interesó Danielle.

Mientras Thomas contestaba, la rubia cayó en la cuenta de que el año pasado, su amigo había indicado que no le gustaba el mes de mayo. La muerte de su amigo de la infancia debía ser la razón.

—Nada del otro mundo. Algunas cosas que quizá ayuden a que sepa que no fue mi intención…

La cabeza de Thomas se inclinó fuertemente hacia el frente, producto de un golpe. Se frotó la zona adolorida y se encontró con que Danielle tenía un ejemplar de la _Guía de Vida y Costumbres de los Muggles Británicos_ en la diestra.

—¡Estás loca! —se quejó sonoramente, llamando la atención de un grupito de chicos de séptimo que iban a su siguiente clase —¿Por qué me pegas con ese intento de loza de piedra?

Mientras Procyon y Ryo soltaban una carcajada con semejante comparación, Danielle se encogió de hombros, guardó su libro y le hizo una seña a Hally para que la siguiera. La de anteojos obedeció, dedicándole un ademán de disculpa a su amigo golpeado.

—Ahora sí que la hiciste buena —musitó Walter.

—Ah, luego le pido que me explique qué le sucede —Thomas se encogió de hombros.

—Pero lo haces, que después nos tienes a todos preocupados —puntualizó Amy antes de encaminarse junto con Bryan a su sala común.

—¿Ves? —murmuró Procyon cuando iban rumbo a Pociones a toda carrera (sí, se les estaba haciendo tarde otra vez) —Estamos de tu parte. Recuérdame ir a hechizar a esa señora cuando cumpla los diecisiete, será divertido.

Thomas negó con la cabeza, conteniendo la risa. Sus amigos de verdad eran únicos. Sin tomar en cuenta las circunstancias, no habían dudado en confiar en él, cosa que agradecía. Es cierto que todavía le quedaba un vago temor de hacerles daño sin querer, pero con todo lo que se esforzaba en las clases y el apoyo de cada uno de ellos, confiaba en que desaparecería con el tiempo.

No se podía ser un buen mago si no creía en sí mismo, ¿cierto?

_Hey, Thomas, ¡eres lo máximo! Algún día serás más famoso que tus padres, ¿no crees?_

—No lo sé —susurró al llegar ante la puerta de Pociones, donde el barullo del resto de la clase no dejaron que sus palabras se oyeran —Pero seré un buen mago. En tu memoria, Jeremy.

¿Quién diría que esas palabras serían su empuje en momentos de necesidad? Quizá alguien que tuviera el don de ver más allá del presente.

Pero eso Thomas no tenía por qué saberlo, ¿cierto?

* * *

_12 de octubre de 2010. 6:46 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_Ah… No tengo palabras para disculparme infinitamente por el retraso. ¡Lo juro, no esperaba que la pausa fuera tan larga! Pero entre el trabajo (que por cierto, ya no tengo), el quehacer y la concentración en el próximo final de otro de mis fic's (los de _Potter Fics_ y _Fanfic Es_ deben saber cuál es, ¡andaba haciendo capítulos finales para _Telaraña_!), pues dejé a un lado este fic de manera temporal._

_Al principio, el capi tenía otro título, pues la temática iba a ser distinta. Pero por lo que me salió, mejor lo cambié y espero que después no quieran asesinarme. De por sí me tardé bastante en las ideas que quería mostrar y una que otra de la que solamente hay un vistazo… Ya veremos qué tal van conforme avance._

_Por lo pronto, espero sus más sinceras opiniones respecto al comportamiento de Thomas. Yo lo explico así: como ya no se atormenta solo, quiere tener la conciencia tranquila. Supongo que los trillizos pensaron lo mismo, por algo no querían ir desde su casa hasta Glasgow a llevarle buenas palabras a la señora madre de Jeremy. Para quien se lo pregunte, la ciudad que menciona Skye, Inverness, también está en Escocia, pero queda muy lejos de Glasgow, o al menos eso vi al revisar mapas y datos de Gran Bretaña. Y sí, para quienes todavía lo dudaban, los Elliott son escoceses a mucha honra, como da a entender el tener un _tartan_ (diseño de tela a cuadros) propio. Son curiosidades que una se encuentra cuando busca sobre una cosa específica (en mi caso, lo referente a la mal llamada falda escocesa, el _kilt_). Ah, lo que hacen lecturas concienzudas de ciertos temas… O todo lo concienzudas que se pueden hacer a las tantas de la madrugada (sí, sufro de insomnio, ¿alguien me recomienda un remedio?)._

_Bueno, me voy despidiendo, no sin antes recordarles que el siguiente _Arcano Visionario_ a elegir es _El Ermitaño_. Ya saben dónde dejar sus candidatos: en mi _hi5_ y en la imagen de _Satsuki Yatouji_ (personaje del manga _X_, de las _CLAMP_) que tengo en _Facebook_. No sé por qué para ese Arcano no hay candidatos, ni que fuera tan difícil… Ya, mejor me callo._

_Cuídense, vayan a un cementerio (que se acerca el día de Muertos) y nos leemos pronto._


	27. Perspectivas

_**A Luigi, fan de Harry Potter tanto como yo. Disfruta esto desde el más allá, angelito.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Veintisiete: ****Perspectivas.**

_20 de mayo de 2020_

_Norte de Escocia_

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

¡Vaya día que había resultado aquel!

Rose Weasley estaba orgullosa de sí misma la mayor parte del tiempo. Quizá no fuera tan lista como algunos, pero podía seguirles el paso si se lo proponía. Tampoco era tan hermosa como ciertas amigas suyas (que sin saberlo, tenían a varios siguiéndolas con la mirada), pero tenía sus cualidades. No, lo que ahora mismo le está carcomiendo el pensamiento era darse cuenta, sin quererlo siquiera, que podía ser más madura que varios sus amigos más serios.

¡Vaya, y apenas ese día estaba cumpliendo catorce años!

El miércoles había comenzado normal. Despertó, gruñó por iniciar el día escuchando quién sabe qué asunto de Giselle y Cecil, estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza y se levantó de la cama, abriendo las cortinas y deshaciendo una de las trenzas con las que había dormido. Sus brumosos ojos se habían fijado un momento en Hally, que se anudaba ya la corbata a rayas (jamás sabría cómo conseguía su amiga despertar a tiempo, la verdad) y procedió a cambiarse.

Después, en el Gran Comedor, una pequeña riña con Henry, de las acostumbradas. Esta vez había empezado por la cantidad de tostadas que ella había comido. Hally y Procyon se quejaron, claro, antes de marcharse a Aritmancia, pero como Henry no tenía clase en ese momento, tenía que aguantarlo un poco más. Al final, el castaño se hartó de la poca atención que le prestaba y alegó algo de adelantar un par de tareas antes de Encantamientos, dejándola sola. Y cuando ella misma dejó la mesa de Gryffindor para imitarlo, comprendió qué estaba mal ese día: era su cumpleaños y ninguno de sus amigos la había felicitado.

Torciendo la boca, se imaginó que esperarían a que fuera la hora del entrenamiento y siguió con lo suyo. Al irse del Gran Comedor, Dean la alcanzó y le dio un breve abrazo, seguido poco después por Nerie. Vaya, sus primos se habían acordado. Incluso Nerie le dio una curiosa tarjeta cantarina que ella y su hermano habían hecho. Les sonrió con ganas, les agradeció y se marchó.

Al llegar a Encantamientos, también fue lo mismo de siempre. Charlaron un poco de lo que los profesores Davis y Weasley–Mao habían mostrado en clase y escuchó unos cuantos chistes en boca de Procyon y Thomas. En serio, esos dos juntos podían ser más graciosos que sus tíos Fred y George, aunque no pensaba decírselos para no alimentar sus egos.

La clase de Encantamientos también fue más o menos usual: Procyon, Hally y Thomas en alguna tonta competencia por ganar puntos, a la que increíblemente se sumaba Henry; Paula reprobando aquello con una mirada que Ryo trataba de quitarle; Amy y ella sin decidirse a reír o hacer el hechizo del día correctamente; Sunny y Danielle tratando de estar serias… Sí, en definitiva ya era lo normal en esa materia. Por fortuna, la profesora Nicté era paciente que si no, la habría pasado mal al no realizar el encantamiento estimulante como debía.

El almuerzo… Bueno, fue uno de los más bulliciosos que recordaba. Su primo, que desde hacía días parecía molesto con su mejor amigo, parecía que se había reconciliado con él. Los pronósticos sobre la próxima final de quidditch (y las ilegales apuestas al respecto) seguían su curso. De la mesa de Hufflepuff llegaban los chismes más extraños que podía imaginarse. Pero cuando terminó y se iba a Estudios Muggles, un puñado de chicos (salidos de quién sabe dónde) le habían tendido sobres de pergamino, deseándole feliz cumpleaños, antes de largarse a toda carrera.

De acuerdo, eso sí había sido raro. Al reunirse con Paula, Amy, Danielle y Thomas, ellas se emocionaron y le pidieron mostrar las cartas en tanto él las ignoraba para reírse a gusto. Metió todos los sobres a la mochila sin miramientos, para decepción de sus amigas, y se fueron a ser torturados por el profesor Price acerca de cómo los muggles no podían vivir sin electricidad.

Y después de eso, al entrenamiento de todos los miércoles. Quería ver si esta vez podía lograr que su forma animaga le durara más de cinco minutos, pero al llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres, se encontró la decoración festiva que sus amigos pensaban para cada cumpleaños.

Y sí, otro típico cumpleaños de un miembro de la Orden del Rayo tuvo logar.

—No sé cómo pensé que lo habían olvidado —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Eh, entérate que eso no te salva de enseñar las cartas —apuntó Sunny inmediatamente, con una sonrisa cómplice que compartían el resto de sus amigas.

—Pues véanlas si quieren —para acabar de una vez con aquello, Rose sacó los sobres de su mochila y los puso sobre la mesa, a un lado del pastel —A mí no me interesan.

—¿Ah, no? —se extrañó Danielle, mientras ella y las otras sacaban pergaminos y tarjetas.

—Pues no. Si son para pedir citas o cosas así, no me interesan.

—¡Mira, una pide exactamente eso! —se sorprendió Amy —Es de un tal… Howard, de cuarto.

—Ésta también —indicó Sunny, girando una tarjeta ante los ojos, como si no hallara cuál era el encabezado y cuál la firma —¡Ah, ya entendí! ¿Lancaster?

—Debe ser una broma —Procyon, junto con Thomas y Ryo, se había unido a la inspección de tarjetas —¿Lucas Lancaster?

—Eso creo, ¿acaso hay otro?

—¡Yo conozco a este chico! —exclamó Hally entonces —Aramis Goldstein es amigo de Melvin. Nos sentamos con él en el Baile de Navidad.

Procyon hizo una ligera mueca que aparentemente ninguno de sus amigos notó.

—¿Entonces es de Ravenclaw? —Rose se giró hacia sus amigos de esa casa, interrogante.

—¿Goldstein? Sí, lo es. Muchos creyeron que él sería prefecto —se acordó Ryo.

—Es una persona muy educada —Paula meneó la cabeza en señal de aprobación —No suele ser brusco y le da muchos puntos a Ravenclaw en clase.

—Si tanto te gusta, sal con él. Yo no voy a enojarme —apuntó Rose con indiferencia.

—¿Gustarme? Sí, claro —desdeñó Paula para sorpresa de sus amigas —Que reconozca sus cualidades no significa que me guste. Además, es demasiado aburrido.

—¿Aburrido? —se extrañó Hally —Pero si Melvin dice que se la pasa riéndose con él.

—Eso a mí no me consta ni me interesa.

Mientras las chicas discutían eso, los chicos decidieron confirmar algo con Ryo.

—¿No les parece raro que varios chicos se les acerquen a nuestras amigas ahora que cumplen catorce años? —Thomas se contenía a duras penas de reírse ante la idea.

—Ni lo digas. El mes pasado fue cumpleaños de Paula y le hicieron lo mismo —Ryo no se veía de buen humor —Al menos eso me contó. Su cama estaba llena de sobres después de la cena.

—¿En serio? —de pronto, a Thomas se le habían quitado las ganas de bromear.

—Claro. Y como la semana siguiente cumplió años Mary Ann, se repitió la escena.

Los chicos, suponiendo que se refería a Mary Ann Alcott, hicieron una mueca de fastidio. Hasta ahora caían en la cuenta de los relatos de las chicas de su curso, en los cuales varias eran acosadas por muchachos para desearles feliz cumpleaños. Incluso Bryan se acordó que dos semanas después de su último cumpleaños fue el de Joan Finch–Fletchley y la pobre sufrió lo indecible por un chico de sexto que hechizó una tarjeta para que revoloteara en torno a su cabeza.

—Había oído de esto —susurró Thomas de pronto y cuando Procyon lo miró, comprendió que su mejor amigo había estado concentrado en recordar algo que quizá había escuchado, leído o visto —Pero cuando supe el detalle, pensé que era una estupidez. Ahora veo que no tanto.

—Si en un año o más quieres contárnoslo… —masculló Henry.

—En realidad creía que era como una leyenda urbana, porque para empezar, se lo oí a Zabini y sus amigos. Que las chicas de Hogwarts son _deseables_ cuando cumplen catorce años.

—¿Deseables? —Henry pronunció la palabra lentamente, con expresión de asco.

—Ajá. Al parecer, los mayores creen que interesarse en menores de catorce años es malo, casi perverso, así que en cuanto las chicas comienzan a cumplir esa edad, se alborotan y…

—Sí, creo que ya entendimos el concepto —a juzgar por la cara de Procyon, Henry no era el único a quien esa idea le desagradaba.

—Al menos nosotros no se los haremos a las que vengan detrás, ¿o sí?

Ante esa cuestión hecha por Thomas, los demás arquearon una ceja antes de asentir. Y es que Thomas no solía hacer ese tipo de observaciones, que demostraban la madurez que usualmente ocultaba. Ese breve silencio les hizo darse cuenta que sus amigas habían dispuesto del pastel y de hecho, Paula los llamó en ese momento para comer algo antes de se les terminara el tiempo.

Aún cuando sus amigos habían estado hablando aparte, Rose creyó saber cuál era el tema. Ya lo había visto en enero, poco después de las vacaciones de Navidad, al ver a la pequeña Diane Creevey sacar su castaña cabeza de una montaña de sobres que inundaban su cama. La pregunta aquí era si los que mandaban las felicitaciones escritas eran verdaderos pretendientes o simples bromistas.

Bueno, a Rose no le agradaba la idea de averiguarlo. Por eso había dejado que sus amigos leyeran todas aquellas cartas y tarjetas. Con la memoria que tenía, seguramente olvidaría la mitad de los nombres para el día siguiente, pero si otros aparte de ella los leían…

—¿Qué, crees que con eso ya no tendrás problemas?

Rose hizo una mueca al escuchar esa pregunta en voz de Sunny. Cuando llegaron a Pociones, la castaña la jaló con ella para que fuera su compañera ese día (a lo mejor no quería rezongar como la semana pasada, cuando para su mala suerte, le había tocado con Calloway) y como la pelirroja no era de las que se quedaban calladas mucho tiempo, le comentó sus deducciones.

—Mira, cuando dije que me disculparía con el _ogro negro_, era en serio, lo hice —relató Sunny, revisando el caldero donde se cocía a fuego lento una poción que tenía la apariencia de crema de champiñones —Me contestó que no había problema, que si recordábamos a mi familia, tenía cerebro para sacar buenas notas —el mohín de la castaña reveló que quizá Snape, al hablar de la familia de su tutelada, había mencionado a Wendy Drake —Pero de pronto me advirtió sobre lo que algunos chicos han venido haciendo en los últimos años, de señalar que una niña cumplió los catorce llenándola de felicitaciones. A mí me dio risa, sinceramente, y aseguré que nadie se tomaría esa molestia conmigo, pero él hizo una mueca espantosa y declaró que yo, como la mayoría de mi generación, pasaría por eso. Que de hecho ya había castigado a algunos de quinto de su propia casa. ¡Cuidado con la esencia de ajo! —advirtió, al ver cómo Rose por poco derramaba la mencionada sustancia en la mesa —Sí, castigó a unos de quinto por hacer que una tarjeta le mordisqueara el cabello a Bridge. ¿No recuerdas que su cumpleaños fue poco después del de Amy?

Ahí sí que Rose casi se da un zape mental. ¿Cómo no se había acordado que hasta la siempre serena Amy había tenido su ración de disgustos en su último cumpleaños? En primer lugar, sus padres no la habían felicitado ni con una lechuza, tarea que recayó en el único hermano que la chica tenía a la mano. Pero Harold, en aquellos días preocupado por el regalo de San Valentín para su novia, apenas le había dedicado un abrazo y una sonrisa a su hermanita. Los amigos de Amy habían llegado a la conclusión de que el mediano de los hermanos Macmillan no se dignó a más porque Danielle y Sunny andaban cerca. Para rematar, la avalancha de sobres que ese día la habían despertado no le mejoró el humor, por más que intentó reír con Vivian Malcolm y Madison Depp. Solamente sus amigos supieron sacarle una sonrisa al celebrarla en la Sala de los Menesteres.

—Y claro, fue mi cumpleaños y todo se fue al diablo —concluyó Sunny repentinamente, lo que hizo que Rose diera un respingo —A mi dormitorio no llegó nada, lo mismo que en el desayuno, pero… ¿Recuerdas que Snape me mandó llamar después? ¡Me mostró una montaña de cartas! Había interceptó todas las de esos idiotas que nada más querían enfatizar que cumplí catorce y…

—Debió ser una pesadilla —sentenció Rose, intentando hacer una broma, pese a que intuía que ese suceso era la razón por la que Sunny estaba sensible a cualquier mención de Snape.

—No imaginas cuánto. Al menos le dejé claro que eso de tener novio no me interesa.

—Estamos de acuerdo en algo, ¡es el fin del mundo!

Las dos comenzaron a reírse un poco fuerte, por lo que Snape se paseó delante de ellas a modo de advertencia, ya que no podía quejarse de su poción (a primera vista parecía bien hecha). Al notar eso, Sunny se llevó un dedo a los labios y Rose, a duras penas, obedeció y se fue silenciando.

Para la pelirroja, los miércoles de ese ciclo escolar transcurrían de manera lenta, llenos de más información de la que, estaba segura, recordaría para los exámenes. Esa impresión se reafirmaba al tener la cátedra de Cocina y Repostería Mágicas justo antes de la cena. Como bien había declarado la profesora Hagrid, repasaban lo más importante del año para el examen final, pero según su punto de vista, eso solamente les abría el apetito para cenar como condenados a muerte.

—Y díganme, ¿alguien sabe cómo les proporcionaremos a todas las mesas un pastel borracho tan exquisito como éste?

A Amy y Sunny se les subieron los colores cuando Val mostró el postre del que hablaba. Claro, Rose debió preverlo: esas dos destacaban en la asignatura juntas, como si estuvieran dotadas para ello. Lo que era bueno, podían hacer equipo y crear cosas verdaderamente sabrosas.

—¿Haciendo más siguiendo la receta igual a Macmillan y Wilson? —insinuó Kleiber.

No se veía muy contenta de que la estuvieran superando personas como Amy y Sunny. Rose, al oír cómo la profesora Hagrid le concedía parte de la razón y esperaba alguna otra idea, supo el motivo exacto por el que Paula no la soportaba: era algo más bien instintivo, pues su amiga era en esencia, una Ravenclaw más auténtica que Kleiber.

—Hay que multiplicarlo —sentenció Archibald Patterson en ese instante.

Esa respuesta, para regocijo de los Hufflepuff's presentes, aportó diez puntos a su casa.

La clase terminó con una alabanza de la profesora sobre cuánto habían progresado y una carrera al Gran Comedor, donde aparecerían de un momento a otro los últimos alimentos del día.

—¡Al fin la cena! —Rose se sentó a la mesa de Gryffindor con una sonrisa cansada —No sé ustedes, pero este día ha sido eterno.

—Es raro que tú lo digas, siendo tu cumpleaños —observó Henry, bebiendo jugo de calabaza.

—¿Y eso por qué, señor sabelotodo?

—Digamos que estás más tranquila de lo usual.

—¿Eso qué significa?^

—¡No, por favor, no comiencen! —rogaron Hally y Procyon por lo bajo.

—Significa que algo te mantiene más calmada de lo usual… ¿Las tarjetas de los chicos, quizá?

Rose lo miró fijamente, con una ceja arqueada y expresión de contemplar algo poco interesante.

—Ser _deseable_ no me tranquiliza, Henry —apuntó la pelirroja, para sorpresa del castaño y Procyon —Lo que me calma es crecer. Cuando sepas la diferencia, reaccionas y me hablas.

Si alguien hubiera llamado a Henry y Procyon en ese momento, no habrían obtenido la menor atención. Rose, que siguió con su pastel de carne como si nada pasara, meneó la cabeza ante la imagen de los dos chicos, conteniendo una risita. Era divertidísimo que, pese a todo lo que creía saber Henry y lo inteligente que mostraba ser Procyon, les hubiera ganado un asalto.

Si bien se lo había comentado su madre el verano pasado: no importaba cómo fuera una chica, al final siempre lograba madurar antes de lo que cualquiera espera.

El problema para la alegre hija de Ron Weasley era que no estaba segura de querer madurar.

* * *

_23 de mayo de 2020_

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Las gradas del estadio estaban llenas en sus dos terceras partes de rojo y dorado. Era evidente quién era el favorito para ganar la Copa de Quidditch.

—Bien, damas y caballeros, ¡bienvenidos al partido final de la temporada! —proclamaba Erica Radcliffe con su megáfono mágico, color amarillo —¡Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw! Las apuestas favorecen a la casa de los leones cinco a uno, lo que no me sorprende…

—¡Señorita Radcliffe!

—Lo siento, profesora McGonagall.

—Y aquí viene la escuadra de Gryffindor, que es una de las mejores que se ha visto en años —anunció Thomas con un megáfono verde y una gran sonrisa —¡Dean Longbottom! ¡Odette Wood! ¡Alan Copperfield! ¡Procyon Black! ¡Henry Graham! ¡Rosaline Weasley! Y… ¡Hally Potter!

Los jugadores fueron zumbando por el cielo en cuanto eran nombrados, lo que le valió a Hally vivas y aplausos, aparte de un coro ahogado de _¡la futura Corner!_

—Qué idiotas —farfulló Rose cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Procyon para que la oyera —Es decir, ¿apenas van a cumplir un año y ya los están casando?

—Qué más da —Procyon se encogió de hombros y fue a tomar su posición.

—¡Y aquí tenemos al equipo de Ravenclaw, señoras y señores! ¡Mariah Fitzgerald! ¡Melvin Corner! ¡Paula Hagen! ¡Christian Chambers! ¡Raven Boot! ¡Wilbur Orville! Y… ¡Ryo Mao!

También el equipo de túnicas azules recibió su tanda de aplausos, aunque no sonó tan fuerte. En tanto, había secciones de familiares que discutían sobre quién podría ganar el partido y claro, no faltaban adultos que se ponían a recordar su época de estudiante.

—Quisiera que ganara Ravenclaw.

El comentario, hecho por un hombre rubio de túnica azul marino, complexión atlética y ojos verdes, desconcertó a la mayoría de los que ocupaban esa grada. Algunas mujeres no le quitaban la vista de encima porque era muy atractivo, pero en cambio los varones…

—¿No es usted Rudolph Bannister? —inquirió un mago castaño y de barba corta.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—¿Por qué viene a sentarse a una grada llena de ex–Gryffindor's?

Bannister arqueó una ceja, indiferente, hasta que la persona a su derecha le sujetó un brazo en actitud cariñosa y sonrió a los demás de manera conciliadora.

—Rudolph estuvo en Ravenclaw cuando vino a Hogwarts, pero como yo fui de Gryffindor, le pedí sentarnos aquí. Mi prima está jugando.

Y la persona, una pelirroja de ojos oscuros ataviada con una túnica rojo cereza, señaló con una mano hacia donde se colocaba la guardiana de Gryffindor.

—¿Pariente de Weasley, eh? —otro mago, de cabello negro, sonrió aduladoramente —Dígame, señorita, después del partido, ¿no quiere pasar a Las Tres Escobas a tomar algo?

—Rudolph, ¿quieres ir a Las Tres Escobas a tomar algo?

El mago de cabello negro estaba por protestar pero entonces un rubio a su izquierda, que al parecer era su amigo, le dio un codazo.

—-¿No lees las noticias? —siseó el rubio —Si esa chica es una Weasley y viene con Bannister, debe ser su prometida. Lo anunciaron a principios del mes.

El de cabello negro tragó en seco y ya no miró a la pareja para nada.

En ese momento los suplentes de ambos equipos habían terminado de ser anunciados y el profesor Krum dio el silbatazo inicial. La quaffle fue puesta en el aire y con increíble agilidad, Alan Copperfield la atrapó, pasándosela a Odette Wood entre varios alaridos de apoyo provenientes de las gradas. Sobra decir que Agatha Copperfield y Nerie Longbottom eran las más entusiastas.

—¡Y Wood tiene la quaffle, volando entre Chambers y Corner! —narró una entusiasta Erica —¡Se la pasa a Longbottom! ¡Ahora la tiene Copperfield! ¡No, eso estuvo cerca! Boot acaba de mandar una bludger a toda potencia, ¿cómo tiene tanta fuerza esa chica?

Los aficionados de Ravenclaw le dedicaron abucheos a esa frase, aunque debían darle algo de razón: Boot, a simple vista, no tenía el físico de una persona con madera de golpeadora.

—Y aquí tenemos muestra de que los libros no deben juzgarse por su cubierta —alegó Thomas cuando Orville se confió y dejó que Wood se acercara a los aros —¡Anotación de Gryffindor!

Los partidarios del equipo de los leones rompieron en ovaciones, en tanto el juego continuaba. Y aunque los profesores no lo admitieran, la combinación de comentaristas era muy acertada, ya que si había personas alegres de dar pormenores de lo que sucedía en lo alto, eran Erica y Thomas.

—La pelota está en posesión de Corner… ¿Qué le verá él a Potter? —la inocente pregunta de Erica trajo algunas risas de las tribunas —¡Ya, como sea! —añadió, al notar la furibunda mirada de Thomas —Corner le manda la quaffle a Fitzgerald, que se la pasa a Hagen, quien se cuela entre Longbottom y Copperfield para lanzar un pase a Corner, él tira…

Un lamento resonó de las gradas con azul y bronce, mientras que los partidarios de Gryffindor le aplaudían a rabiar a su guardiana. En verdad Rose se había lucido con una media vuelta rápida para detener el disparo de Corner al aro a su derecha… con la cola de la escoba. La pelirroja, al hacer eso, había mandado la quaffle lo más cerca posible de donde se veían su primo y Odette, sin preocuparse por acertar. Había practicado esa maniobra hasta el cansancio en los entrenamientos y además, le encantó el efecto que tuvo en el público.

—¡Madre Santa! ¿Quién es esa niña y qué le hicieron a mi Rosaline? —exclamó Ron Weasley, sentado dos filas por detrás de su sobrina Allie.

—Es Rose, Ronald —aseguró la señora Luna tranquilamente.

—Los hijos sueles superar a los padres —comentó el señor Potter, cubriéndose la mayoría del rostro con el ala de un sombrero marrón. Casi no usaba sombreros de magos, pero en esa ocasión se hizo indispensable, tanto por los rayos solares como por posibles miradas indiscretas.

—Sí, claro —Ron Weasley no parecía muy convencido. No porque desconfiara de la habilidad de su hija, pero le parecía un gran progreso en poco tiempo.

—¡Ahora la quaffle la lleva Fitzgerald! Va zumbando esta chica, lástima que es su último curso —unos cuantos estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras de Thomas —¡Pasó la pelota a Corner! Él se ha escapado por poco de una bludger de Henry… ¡eh, amigo mío, apunta bien!

—¡Elliott!

—Lo siento, profesora McGonagall.

Unas cuantas risas aligeraron el ambiente, que después se puso tenso al ver a dos personas descendiendo a toda velocidad hacia un punto dentro del área de Ravenclaw.

—¡Los buscadores van tras la snitch! —anunció Erica por todo lo alto, causando una ahogada exclamación del público —Mao lleva la delantera, pero sabemos que Potter es más rápida…

—¿Sabemos? Se nota que miras los entrenamientos de Gryffindor, Erica. ¿Por qué será?

—¡Elliott! ¿Eso a ti qué te importa?

Que los comentaristas en turno no discutieran había sido demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

—Me importa porque Hally y Ryo son mis amigos. Pero como en quidditch no pueden ganar los dos, mejor no tomo partido. Aunque si de crítica neutral se trata…

—¡Ay, ya basta, Elliott! Como si supieras mucho de quidditch…

—Ah, claro que sé. He leído cuanto libro encuentro del tema y también fui a los Mundiales, por lo que puedo decirte que ese Amago que Hally acaba de hacer se lo vi a Stefka Krum.

—¿Qué cosa?

La joven de Hufflepuff se giró al campo enseguida, consternada por haberse perdido una de las jugadas. Efectivamente, Hally Potter se estaba elevando con un movimiento de espiral fino y bien ejecutado, en tanto Ryo Mao, salvándose por poco de estrellarse contra el césped, mostraba claros signos de enfado. Erica maldijo por lo bajo y siguió narrando, ahora sin desviar los ojos de los jugadores, por más que hubiera querido seguir a Dean cada vez que tenía la quaffle.

—Thomas es único —rió Danielle, después de calmar a Amy por el reciente truco de Hally.

El partido era una extraña combinación de sorpresas y alegría; jugadores y espectadores lo estaban disfrutando sin ganas de que terminara pronto. Pronto el marcador estuvo a favor del equipo escarlata ochenta a cuarenta, lo que, haciendo cuentas, aún no era suficiente para declarar ganadores de la copa. Más cuando la snitch debía ser atrapada por dos de los mejores buscadores que se habían visto en mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué te parece, eh? —Sun Mei Weasley–Mao observaba con ojo crítico cómo los cazadores de Ravenclaw buscaban un hueco entre los golpeadores de Gryffindor para anotar otro tanto.

El esposo de ella, John Weasley, sonrió con cierto aire orgulloso.

—No sé… Con Dean de capitán, las estrategias son más precisas, pero los de Ravenclaw se caracterizan por su habilidad de pensar rápido y bien. Ya veremos.

Sun Mei sonrió, convencida de que John no había querido declararse abiertamente del lado de su antigua casa y sus primos por respeto a ella. Aunque debía admitir que estaba en una posición similar, al ser profesora de Hogwarts y callarse ciertos gritos de ánimo para su hermano.

Minutos después, estando el marcador cien a setenta y cuando varios en las gradas se agotaron de tanto gritar y aplaudir, un chillido de emoción de Erica les dio nuevas fuerzas. Hally y Ryo se lanzaron hacia la snitch, que zigzagueaba cerca de la base de los aros de gol de Gryffindor.

—¿Qué, pretendes ganarme, Hally? —soltó Ryo por encima del ruido de la multitud.

Pero ella no le contestó. A juzgar por su expresión, tenía la mente fija en conseguir su objetivo.

—Con que ésas tenemos… —musitó el Ravenclaw.

Ambos inclinaron los cuerpos hacia adelante, aún volando en picada. Esta vez no se trataba de ningún truco, dado que un destello dorado frente a sus ojos los llamaba. La pelota alada hizo un quiebre extraño, hacia la derecha, cosa que hizo a Ryo maldecir por lo bajo.

Era como si la snitch quisiera darles la victoria a los leones.

Hally, al ver ese desvío sonrió ampliamente y no lo desaprovechó. Sólo tuvo que estirar el brazo al máximo, abrir la mano izquierda y cerrarla fuertemente en cuanto rozó la esfera dorada con las yemas de los dedos. Se sentía tan bien que no pudo evitar alzar el puño en alto, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro… y dándole un puñetazo a Ryo en el proceso.

—¡Grifos, Hally, ya ganaste, no quieras sacarme del juego ahora! —se quejó el moreno.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Hally se dirigió a él con preocupación —¡No fue mi intención!

—Ya lo sé, pero eso no evita que me duela.

—¡Bien hecho, amiga mía! —Rose fue la primera del equipo de Gryffindor en ir a abrazar a Hally —¿Y a ti qué te pasó? —le preguntó a un Ryo con la mejilla enrojecida.

El muchacho estaba por replicar cuando el resto del equipo escarlata se reunió a celebrar con su buscadora, en tanto Thomas y Erica anunciaban la victoria de Gryffindor por sus megáfonos. Se olvidó un poco de su frustración cuando Paula se colocó a su lado.

—¿Entonces no lo imaginé? —dijo ella, arqueando una ceja —¿Hally te dio un golpe con la snitch aún en la mano?

—¿Tú qué crees? —ironizó Ryo, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Vamos a la enfermería?

—No, no me moriré por esto. ¡Gigantes! No sabía que una chica tuviera tanta fuerza.

Paula le dedicó un mohín ofendido, pero Ryo sonrió alegremente y le indicó con un gesto que se reunieran con el resto de su equipo.

La rubia en serio no sabía si molestarse con las palabras de él o con su aparente despiste. Pero eso lo averiguaría con el tiempo.

* * *

—¡Rose! ¡Eh, Rose!

La pelirroja se giró en cuanto salió de los vestuarios, adelantándose a su equipo. Al divisar a quien le hablaba, sonrió de manera amplia y corrió a darle a esa persona un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Allie! ¡Pensé que estarías en Londres por lo de tu boda!

Rose no pudo evitar un vago sentimiento de tranquilidad al estar con su prima. Allie era una chica que transmitía paz con el más mínimo gesto y la época que había vivido con ella era una de las mejores. Siempre supo que era por ella y Sam que pudo pasar unos meses con su tío Charlie quien, entre otras cosas, le había enseñado a volar.

—¡Cómo crees! Esa ciudad no sirve para eso. Rudolph y yo pedimos prestada La Madriguera.

—¿La Madriguera?

—Ajá. Necesitábamos un sitio donde albergar a toda la gente que asistirá. Ya te imaginarás cuántos Weasley, Bannister, amigos y no tan amigos andarán por allí…

—¿No tan… amigos?

—Creo que se refiere a algunas personas que _tuvimos_ que invitar.

Rose desvió la vista hacia la izquierda, sin liberar a su prima del abrazo. El hombre que vio en ese momento, rubio y de ojos verdes, era bastante guapo. Además, de él emanaba una sensación de sabiduría y calma muy agradable.

—Mucho gusto, Rosaline —el rubio le tendió una diestra grande y ancha —Rudolph Bannister.

La chica estrechó esa mano con ganas, sonriendo poco a poco al darse cuenta que el prometido de su prima era una persona amable y pacífica, ideal para ella.

—En realidad hemos venido acompañando a tío Ron —admitió Allie en ese momento —Va a pedir permiso para que salgas mañana del colegio. También pedirá permisos para Dean y Nerie.

—¿Permisos?

—Para la boda. Queremos que esté toda la familia.

—¿En serio iremos a la boda? —intervino en ese instante Dean Longbottom, que con el resto del equipo de Gryffindor, había salido de los vestuarios —Pues nos encantaría. ¿Pero por qué no vinieron mis padres a…?

—Es una larga historia y prefieren contártela en persona —Allie adoptó una expresión seria que no le era común, igual que cortar frases ajenas —De hecho, habrá una… _reunión_ al respecto.

—¿Reunión? —Dean arqueó una ceja, suspicaz.

—Sí, pero te explicarán la mayoría de los detalles mañana. Por lo pronto, vamos al castillo y por favor, Rose, tienes que contarme cómo hiciste ese giro para parar la quaffle con la escoba. A Rudolph le interesa saber.

El hombre rubio sonrió levemente, con gentileza, lo que sonrojó a Rose en extremo.

No es que viniera a cuento, pero de pronto Rudolph Bannister no solamente le parecía uno de los mejores guardianes de la liga inglesa de quidditch.

* * *

_24 de mayo de 2020._

_Cercanías de Ottery St. Catchpole._

_La Madriguera._

El amplio jardín de La Madriguera había sido limpiado y arreglado a conciencia, en espera de colocar lo necesario para otro enlace matrimonial de un miembro de la familia Weasley. Los magos y elfos domésticos encargados de la organización deambulaban por todas partes, pero para un ojo bien entrenado, simplemente era el ajetreo de costumbre para un evento así.

—¿Dónde está la estilista? ¿¡Dónde está la estilista!

Algunos de los invitados que ya habían llegado se quedaron de piedra con semejante grito. Más cuando una joven de cabello rojo y rizado, vistiendo una túnica azul platinado, pasó corriendo hacia el interior de La Madriguera procurando no tropezar con sus tacones negros.

—¿Cómo es posible que tía Sophie grite así? —masculló la pelirroja.

Los que conocían a los Weasley se quedaron desconcertados. ¿Acaso se refería a la señora de Charlie Weasley? ¿Ella había lanzado semejante alarido?

—¡Penny, por última vez! ¡Busca a la estilista que se hace tarde!

La chica de cabello rizado salió de la casa otra vez, con varita en mano y expresión fúnebre.

Nadie quiso ir a averiguar si de verdad Sophie Weasley estaba tan histérica.

No era para menos. En cuanto a personalidad, la señora Sophie era serena y práctica; muchos decían que sus hijos se le parecían en eso. Sin embargo, bastaba con que una cosa no saliera bien en algo que hubiera planeado para alterarle los nervios. De no ser porque su marido se había hecho cargo de la instalación de la carpa del jardín y del banquete, ahora estaría peor.

—Madre, por favor —pedía Allie, sonriendo nerviosamente. Llevaba puesta una túnica vieja color verde olivo sobre el vestido de novia, pues no quería mancharlo —Cálmate. Si la estilista no llega, hacemos el trabajo nosotras y fin del asunto.

—Pero hija…

—Permiso —Penny Weasley, sonrojada con la carrera que había dado, entró a la habitación donde Allie se arreglaba —Tía Sophie, ya fui al punto de aparición y solamente me topé con unos cuantos invitados —la mujer estaba por soltar improperios cuando Penny continuó —Y me traje a una de las amigas de Frida a que nos ayude.

Acto seguido, Penny asomó la cabeza fuera de la habitación y llamó.

—¡Eh, Mindy! ¡Puedes pasar!

Una chica de cabello castaño dorado y una original túnica de gala azul cobalto con algunos desgarrones y cadenas colgando en su costado izquierdo entró, esbozando una radiante sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, me comenta Penny que están atrasadas, así que espero ser de utilidad.

—¡Por supuesto! —la señora Sophie no se lo pensó dos veces —Me retiro para dejarte trabajar, Mindy. Veré si Charlie y Sam no tienen problemas.

A continuación, la mujer salió como vendaval, lo que arrancó suspiros de alivios de las dos primas presentes y una ceja arqueada de la joven Whitehead.

En tanto, las cosas iban mejor en el jardín. La Cucharilla Dorada había enviado a sus mejores empleados al tratarse de la boda de un famoso jugador de quidditch, en tanto Charlie Weasley y su hijo Sam supervisaban que bajo la carpa todo estuviera perfectamente colocado. Ambos vestían túnicas de gala negras; el padre llevaba una corbata negra y el hijo, una verde botella.

—Charlie, ¿todo bien por aquí? —quiso saber su mujer, alisándose la túnica verde esmeralda que llevaba, combinada con un elegante sombrero.

—Por supuesto. Estábamos por terminar. Sam, ve a ver cómo van las damas de honor.

El muchacho aceptó la encomienda con una sonrisa, cosa que sus padres no tardaron en notar.

—¿La chica Krum pudo venir? —inquirió la señora Sophie con cierta ironía.

—¿Tú qué crees?

El matrimonio rió un poco antes de seguir con los preparativos.

Los invitados seguían llegando, casi todos apareciéndose en una colina cercana al pueblo. Se suponía que el matrimonio Longbottom era el encargado de guiarlos hacia la antigua casa de los Weasley, pero debido a un imprevisto, les encomendaron la tarea a sus hijos. Nerie se divertía con el aspecto variopinto de los magos y brujas que llegaban, aunque Dean se cansaba al conducir el viejo auto muggle de su madre hacia La Madriguera repleto de gente.

—¿Por qué tenemos que llegar al lugar de la boda en este armatoste? —se quejó una castaña.

Dean y Nerie, en los asientos delanteros del coche, hicieron muecas de disgusto, pero no se quejaron. Habían reconocido a la bruja, de gesto altanero y túnica color rosa pálido, y no querían molestar a Rudolph Bannister con esas nimiedades.

—Es entretenido —declaró un mago castaño de túnica marrón cuya cabeza se inclinaba para no dar con el techo del auto —Según sé, la boda es en una casa de los Weasley, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Nada, nada.

Al llegar a terrenos de La Madriguera, los hermanos Longbottom bajaron del auto y abrieron las portezuelas de los pasajeros, dedicándoles una educada sonrisa. En ese viaje habían llevado a cinco personas, cosa imposible a ojos de los muggles, pero no para una bruja habilidosa como la señora Longbottom, que había aprendido algunos trucos de su padre.

—Muchas gracias, primo —señaló Ángel Weasley, acercándose en ese momento, luciendo la misma túnica de gala que había usado en la boda de su gemela —¿Algún problema para llegar?

—Ninguno, ninguno —otro joven castaño, increíblemente guapo, ataviado con una túnica azul marino —De hecho, fue interesante.

—Los muggles se habrían sorprendido de vernos salir a todos del auto, es un modelo compacto —comentó risueño un muchacho delgado de cabello negro y túnica rojo oscuro.

—Ya, como sea, ¿a dónde tenemos que ir? —indagó la castaña de túnica rosada.

Dean miró a su primo de tal forma, que éste supo que debía llevar a esas personas a sus lugares.

—Síganme todos, la ceremonia comenzará dentro de poco —pidió Ángel con una sonrisa.

Los cinco invitados, completados con una joven de corto cabello rubio y porte elegante de túnica color aguamarina, fueron tras Ángel hacia la carpa blanca en los jardines.

—¿Todas las jugadoras de quidditch famosas son así? —soltó Nerie sin poder evitarlo.

Dean negó con la cabeza.

—La novia de Sam es mucho más famosa y no se comporta así —observó.

Nerie asintió ante las palabras de su hermano antes que ambos abordaran de nueva cuenta el vehículo y regresaran al punto de aparición. Según su copia de la lista de invitados, todavía había magos que no habían llegado.

Y esperaban que no fueran astros del quidditch tan pedantes como Fiona Connery.

* * *

La ceremonia comenzó sin nada qué lamentar, y la entrada de la novia a la carpa del brazo de su padre borró cualquier sentimiento de incomodidad. Las damas de honor y sus acompañantes, lo mismo que los padrinos, ocuparon sus lugares antes, gratamente impresionados con el aspecto que ofrecía Bannister con una brillante túnica color verde oscuro, con una rosa roja prendida en el pecho y que era idéntica a las del ramo de la novia.

—No sé cómo me metiste en esto —musitó en español, con un humor excelente, un hombre moreno de túnica negra con botones dorados: era el acompañante de Penny —Aunque me halaga que me invitaras, pero…

—Vamos, no es para tanto —alegó Penny en un cuchicheo —Ahora, silencio.

El moreno obedeció y prestó atención.

—Yo, Allyson Sophie, te entrego esta argolla como símbolo de mi amor. Y prometo estar contigo en todo lo bueno y en todo lo malo hasta que la muerte nos separe.

—Yo, Rudolph Wilfred, te entrego esta argolla como símbolo de mi amor. Y prometo estar contigo en todo lo bueno y en todo lo malo hasta que la muerte nos separe.

La actuación de los padrinos (Penny Weasley y Chris Connery) fue impecable, aunque Fiona se veía molesta (el rumor entre los Chudley Cannons era que había deseado el papel de madrina). Al concluir, unos cuantos movimientos de varita organizaron el sitio en una pista de baile rodeada de mesas redondas y los invitados se dividieron entre felicitar a los recién casados y ubicarse en una mesa, en espera de que se iniciara el primer baile.

—¿Qué pasa con tu tía, Frida? —comentó Mindy al sentarse a una de las redondas mesas, yendo del brazo de Jason Bradley —Da miedo cuando se pone nerviosa.

—Eso ya lo sabemos —rió Frida, acomodando a uno de sus gemelos en una silla alta que había conjurado minutos antes. Patrick, a su derecha, hacía lo mismo con su otro hijo —Lo que me preocupa es que la estilista no haya llegado. Era una amiga de tía Sophie, no creo que…

—¿De qué hablan? —se interesó Gina, que tras felicitar a Allie, tomó asiento en compañía de William Bluepool y sus hijos —¡Hola, Mindy, Jason!

Frida puso al corriente a Gina, en tanto Jason se acercaba a su ahijado, en brazos de William.

—¿La señora Baker no llegó? —se extrañó Gina.

—Eso me dijo Penny. Por eso Mindy tuvo que ayudar a Allie.

—Bueno, algún contratiempo debió tener y no pudo mandar una lechuza.

Frida asintió, no muy convencida.

Pronto la fiesta se animó bastante. Los Bannister resultaron ser personas con buen sentido del humor que enseguida congeniaron con los Weasley y demás invitados. Las excepciones fueron pocas, como el carácter irascible de Fiona Connery o el mal humor de uno de los parientes de Rudolph, pero por lo demás, la gente estaba encantada. Dean estaba charlando con Sam en tanto Nerie correteaba por allí con Benny Copperfield cuando un llamado de su madre lo distrajo.

—Hijo, ¿puedes venir un momento?

El pelirrojo asintió, prometiéndole a Sam seguir con su plática después. Siguió a la señora Longbottom hasta el interior de la casa, donde tuvieron que cruzar una cocina atestada de elfos domésticos y magos de La Cucharilla Dorada antes de llegar al pequeño estudio que en el pasado había pertenecido al abuelo Arthur. Allí, de pie frente a un estante lleno de libros, se hallaba un hombre de cara redonda, túnica negra y corbata a rayas.

—Ah, gracias, Ginny —Neville Longbottom tomó asiento tras el escritorio, en tanto su mujer lo hacía en un sillón junto a la única ventana de la habitación —Siéntate, Dean.

El muchacho obedeció, ocupando una de las sillas delante del escritorio.

—Nos llegó tu carta después de la orientación académica —comenzó el señor Longbottom.

Dean arqueó una ceja.

—¿Hay algún problema con eso, papá?

—No, en absoluto. De hecho, nos alegra que sigas tu vocación. El asunto que tenemos que tratar es otro —el matrimonio Longbottom se miró por un segundo —Sabes que hay rumores de guerra, ¿cierto, Dean?

—Sí, lo sé. Con la remesa de alumnos extranjeros que entraron a primero…

—Varias de esas familias pidieron licencias temporales para vivir en el país en cuanto Merkel firmó la rendición —Dean, acordándose que Merkel era el apellido del ministro de magia alemán, asintió en señal de comprensión —En el departamento estuvimos saturados concediéndolas. Y poco a poco, van llegando refugiados de sitios donde el Terror Rubio atacó, esperando salvarse.

—¿Salvarse de qué?

—Es evidente que el Terror Rubio no quiere vivos a quienes puedan oponérsele. Y magos arrancados de sus familias y sus hogares por sus ataques son un buen ejemplo. Sólo piénsalo, hijo, si atacaran nuestra casa y te obligaran a escapar, dejándonos atrás, ¿no querrías vengarte?

Ante esas palabras, Dean asintió de mala gana. No era partidario de las disputas, pero le daba la razón a su padre en cuanto a su posible reacción.

—Varios de esos magos aceptaron a darnos información sobre la forma de operar del Terror Rubio, a cambio de las licencias. Hubo quienes no lo consideraron un trato justo, y estamos entre ellos —añadió el señor Longbottom ante la cara de su hijo —Yo era de la opinión de dar las licencias por el simple hecho de haber logrado dejar al Terror Rubio atrás, sin unírsele, pero como te habrás dado cuenta por las noticias, no me escucharon. Ahora lo que nos preocupa es, además de la seguridad de los nuestros, la de los muggles que colaboran con nosotros.

—¿Los muggles que…? —Dean titubeó, sospechando a dónde quería llegar su padre.

—Actualmente hay varios muggles que colaboran con el mundo mágico, ya sea por petición del Ministerio o por ser parientes de magos —intervino en eso la señora Longbottom, haciendo que su hijo se torciera un poco a la izquierda para mirarla —Debes saber de algunos, como la empresa de la familia de tu novia —Dean hizo una mueca —Y hay más organizaciones muggles como ésa, que tienen conexiones con instituciones mágicas y hemos empezado a ponernos en contacto con ellos.

—¿Ponerse en contacto?

—Te hemos hablado de las dos guerras, ¿cierto? —indicó el señor Longbottom, a sabiendas de que su hijo contestaría de forma afirmativa —En ambas, el ministerio se distinguió por su política de aparentar bienestar y no hacer gran cosa para detener a los mortífagos, cosa que varias veces pagó caro —el señor Longbottom tragó saliva pesadamente —Y había una sociedad secreta que…

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? —inquirió Dean educadamente.

—Con la guerra que el Terror Rubio quiere comenzar, necesitamos organizarnos en caso de que el Ministerio no tome las medidas pertinentes, cosa que es probable que suceda. Como ya eres mayor de edad, queremos invitarte a tomar parte y…

—Espera, papá, ¿estás hablando en serio? ¿Yo, participar en… una especie de resistencia?

El joven miró alternativamente a su madre y a su padre, en espera de que revelaran que eso era una broma, pero tras examinar brevemente sus expresiones, llegó a la conclusión de que no era así.

—Nosotros mismos llegamos a hacerlo cuando se dio la segunda guerra —apuntó la señora Longbottom con suavidad —No corrimos tantos riesgos como otros, pero ayudamos en todo lo que pudimos para que la gente no se rindiera. Y eso queremos ahora: animar a las personas a no tomar el camino equivocado sólo por encontrarlo más fácil.

Al terminar, la señora Longbottom se quedó mirando a Dean, en espera de su respuesta. Tanto ella como su marido estaban conscientes de tener un hijo con un desarrollado intelecto y ecuánime personalidad. Cuando era niño, la abuela del señor Longbottom comentó que, a excepción del cabello rojizo, Dean era como Frank; por algo el segundo nombre del chico era el de su abuelo paterno. ¿Habría acertado Augusta creyendo que su bisnieto sería como su hijo y su nieto?

—¿Exactamente qué buscan contactando a las organizaciones muggles que cooperan con el mundo mágico? —preguntó Dean repentinamente, con una pose que sus padres reconocieron enseguida: era la que ponía cuando resolvía una tarea del colegio particularmente difícil —Me imagino que es para ponerlos sobre aviso acerca de lo que Hagen está haciendo, ¿pero para qué otra cosa? Podría ser… Obtener aliados entre los muggles, tal vez. Hacerlos ver la verdad antes que el Ministerio les meta ideas raras en la cabeza.

—Más o menos es la idea —el señor Longbottom sonrió con orgullo, tras oír la deducción de su hijo —Si aprendemos de los errores del pasado y planificamos bien, salvaremos muchas vidas y lograremos defendernos mejor del Terror Rubio, si es que se decide a venir a Reino Unido.

—¿Tienen algo con nombrar a Hagen o…?

—No, no tiene parecido con… Voldemort —interrumpió la señora Longbottom al instante —A diferencia de ese mago tenebroso, el Terror Rubio aún tiene familia con el mismo apellido. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no hay que confundir a Hugo Hagen, el Terror Rubio, con los pocos parientes que le quedan, que son refugiados de Reino Unido.

—O sea, que no cortarán a todos los Hagen con la misma tijera.

Dean observó a sus padres asentir.

—Y una cosa más —el señor Longbottom se puso de pie, dando a entender que sería el último punto que tratarían —La mayoría de tus compañeros en Hogwarts también son mayores de edad y además, de familias muggles. Si crees que entre ellos hay alguien de confianza… Invítalo cuando tengamos la primera reunión.

—Allie mencionó una reunión, ¿de qué se trata exactamente?

La señora Longbottom miró a su esposo y éste asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Has oído hablar de la Orden del Fénix, Dean?

El muchacho, sin ocultar su asombro, sólo atinó a dar una cabezada en señal de afirmación.

—Pues de eso tratará. Tomaremos lista tanto de los viejos miembros como de los nuevos.

Al escuchar eso y ver a su padre encaminarse a la puerta del estudio, el joven supo que las cosas de verdad irían en serio. Así pues, volvió a la boda y al menos hasta el día siguiente, que volviera al colegio, trataría de divertirse y ser feliz por su prima y su recién estrenado marido.

Ya habría tiempo para preocuparse por lo que se avecinaba.

* * *

_21 de octubre de 2010. 9:40 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_¡Hola, gente! ¿A que no se esperaban otro capi tan pronto? Pues a decir verdad, yo tampoco creí tenerlo para estas fechas, ¡pensé que me tardaría más! Sobre todo porque me estaba saliendo de verdad extraño (y lo hice constar en una nota del _Face_, jajajaja)._

_Bueno, les comento que este capi salió de forma graciosa. Lo primero que estuvo escrito es la final de la copa de quidditch, ¡en serio! Creí que eso se quedaría como inicio del capi, pero luego revisé el capi anterior y pensé que era un salto temporal muy largo en el fic, por lo que retrocedí unos cuantos días y puse el cumpleaños de Rose. Ahí está la primera de las _perspectivas_ del capi, porque casi todo está desde el punto de vista de la pelirroja. ¿Quién la viera tan madura? Vaya, ni que fuera una fruta… Pero lo que piensa es verdad, o eso creo yo: las chicas maduramos más rápido, aunque no digo que ciertos muchachos no lo hagan._

_Luego, la final de quidditch. Ya mencioné que fue lo primero del capi que estuvo listo y me disculpo sinceramente con las fans de Ryo por el puñetazo que Hally le da, ¡pero fue sin querer! Fue para ponerle algo chusco al asunto, aparte de que Erica y Thomas sí pelearan al narrar, cuando muchos pensaban que no lo harían. No sé cómo sea el curso que viene con esos dos de comentaristas. O lo correcto sería decir que no sé cómo le voy a hacer para escribir el curso que viene, porque tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo pero no se me ocurre nada de nada. Si alguien tiene ideas, preguntas respecto a la saga (que creen que podrían contestarse en las próximas entregas) o algo parecido, serán bienvenidas._

_Y por último, la boda de Allie Weasley y Rudolph Bannister. Si se acuerdan del capi _Correspondencia_, una carta de la chica Weasley daba a entender que su boda sería el siguiente mes y como eso fue en abril, pues aquí lo tienen. Según la visión de Rose, Rudolph está hecho para Allie y yo creo que es cierto (y no lo pienso nomás por ser la autora). El segundo nombre de Bannister, aparte de ser igual al del búho de Danielle (por cierto, ya no ha salido, pobre viejo búho), simboliza algo que yo me sé y tiene que ver con algunas notas que tengo para el futuro de los personajes. Por cierto, Penny llevó acompañante a la boda y éste habla español, ¿quién creen que es? Ah, luego lo sabrán, jajajaja._

_Al menos cerré con broche de oro al hacer que Ginny y Neville invitaran a su hijo a la que será una renacida Orden del Fénix, ¿qué tal? Con la guerra a la vuelta de la esquina, es lo conveniente, y aparte me encantó poner a Neville centrado y decidido, como se empezaba a ver en los últimos libros, ¡ese hombre me cae genial! Ginny también, pero… digamos que lo que hizo la Innombrable en los últimos dos libros no me convenció demasiado. Aún así, es buen personaje y me agrada cómo se comporta como señora de Neville._

_Una última__ cosa. La convocatoria para _El Ermitaño_ seguirá en pie al menos hasta el siguiente capi, porque como ya dije, no creí tener el presente tan pronto. Lo curioso es que, revisando mis apuntes, vi que el personaje elegido para _La Fuerza_ es el mismo que yo tenía contemplado, ¿recuerdan? La escogida fue _Amy Macmillan_. Y si quieren saber algo, estoy considerando el tema de los _Arcanos Visionarios_ para la cuarta entrega, pero dependerá si termino de asignarles personajes antes de acabar con _PGMM_. Cuento con ustedes._

_Bien, me despido de momento, esperando de verdad que el capi no les haya resultado muy raro. Cuídense mucho, en serio visiten a sus difuntos (quienes celebran el _día de Muertos_) y nos leemos… esperemos que casi tan pronto como esta ocasión._


	28. Entre espuma

_**A Luigi, fan de Harry Potter tanto como yo. Disfruta esto desde el más allá, angelito.**_

* * *

**Veintiocho: Entre espuma.**

_1 de junio de 2020_

_Norte de Escocia_

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

La final de quidditch había dejado un gran sabor de boca en la mayoría de los estudiantes, que cuando querían descansar un poco las mentes, recordaban lo más memorable de ese juego y sonreían de puro gusto. Pero después de eso, aunque el clima era excelente, el ambiente se sentía más relajado sólo fuera del castillo y alejado de cualquiera que no se ocupara de los exámenes.

Los de tercero, principalmente, estaban aterrados ante la enorme cantidad de datos que tenían que repasar. Por si fuera poco, la aparición de las nuevas optativas hizo necesario hacer más exámenes por día, a excepción del último, que solamente había dos programados y no todos los presentarían. Dependía mucho de los horarios de cada quién.

—¿Qué asignatura creen que deba dejar para el próximo curso? —comentó Thomas sin venir a cuento cuando salió del primer examen, el de Transformaciones.

—¿Disculpa? —se escandalizó Paula, que como todavía no pasaba al aula de Lovecraft, se veía un tanto nerviosa —¿De verdad piensas dejar alguna materia?

—Bueno, es que si el año que viene los exámenes serán así, no quiero repetir la experiencia.

Procyon le dio la razón a su amigo con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. Incluso él, que no solía estudiar demasiado, se había visto arrastrado con sus amigos a la biblioteca la semana precedente para releer apuntes hasta el cansancio.

—Tal vez deberías dejar Estudios Muggles, que a fin de cuentas, no la necesitas —se decidió a opinar Hally, conteniendo una risita al ver cómo Giselle Olsen paseaba de un lado para otro murmurando cosas ininteligibles —Eso te aligeraría los horarios.

—Cierto, pero Estudios Muggles es pan comido comparada con otras materias.

—Para ti, quizá —renegó Rose, alzando la vista brevemente de sus apuntes para decir aquello.

Daba la casualidad de que Estudios Muggles era el último examen de ese día.

—¡Finnigan, Cecil! —llamó entonces el profesor Lovecraft desde la puerta del aula, dejando salir a Joan Finch–Fletchley, quien tenía un gesto sombrío en el rostro.

Después de eso, los que quedaban mejor guardaron silencio y se concentraron en recordar cualquier cosa que les sirviera para convertir un caldero en un dragón de Komodo.

A la hora del almuerzo, varios de tercero querían comer hasta reventar (y quizá echarle un último vistazo a sus libros antes del siguiente examen, que era el de Encantamientos), pero tuvieron que esperar un poco a que se reorganizara el Gran Comedor, pues los alumnos de quinto aún estaban realizando la parte teórica de su primer TIMO. Ese año, tanto esos exámenes como los ÉXTASIS y los del resto del colegio habían iniciado al mismo tiempo, aunque los de quinto y séptimo concluirían hasta la semana siguiente, como pudo enterarse Rose por medio de su prima, quien confesó haber leído a escondidas el horario de su hermano.

—Ya ves que ha andado muy raro desde la boda de Allie —apuntó Nerie, bebiendo de un trago la mitad del jugo de calabaza de su copa, en tanto los mellizos Copperfield, a su lado, repasaban para su propio examen de Transformaciones preguntándose mutuamente la lección.

—Seguro es por los ÉXTASIS —la calmó Rose, llevándose a la boca un trozo de salchicha frita.

—Ojalá.

Enseguida, la pequeña Longbottom fue ligeramente presionada por sus amigos para repasar con ellos y la mesa de Gryffindor, como el resto, se sumió en una especie de silencio tenso roto únicamente por el sonido de los cubiertos y el movimiento de hojas de pergamino.

Tras el almuerzo, los de tercero se dirigieron al aula de la profesora Nicté, esforzándose por mantener la mente en el montón de conjuros que habían aprendido ese curso. Los llamaban de dos en dos y pronto supieron la razón: había que hacer una demostración del hechizo rastreador para luego, ejecutar encantamientos estimulantes. Amy apenas salió bien librada, porque por los nervios, Vivian Malcolm estuvo a punto de ponerla histérica con su encantamiento estimulante. Por otra parte, Matthew Kent realizó el hechizo rastreador de manera tan brusca que mandó su objeto (su pluma para escribir) a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba escondido Donald Warren, consiguiendo que se le clavara en la pantorrilla.

Se fueron a comer arrastrando los pies, aunque Rose miraba con fingido reproche a Diane Creevey, que la puso a reír por casi diez minutos antes de poder hacer el hechizo rastreador. Hally, por su parte, había hecho pareja con Bridget Fonteyn, quien le dirigía frías miradas al haberla hallado en menos de dos minutos al hechizar un pergamino doblado en forma de avioncito.

—Bien, a repasar para mañana —comentó Henry con cierto alivio, al sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor. Rose le mandó miradas asesinas —Bueno, yo ya no tengo exámenes hoy.

—Sí, claro.

La pelirroja comió de manera inusualmente callada, aunque tan rápida como siempre. Después de eso, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del Gran Comedor cinco minutos antes que sonara la campana, que fue cuando los de tercero que cursaban Estudios Muggles salieron corriendo rumbo al primer piso, a enfrentar lo que resultó una extenuante prueba sobre las necesidades básicas de los muggles ante su falta de magia.

Para la cena, las mesas de las casas estaban llenas de estudiantes con las cabezas pesadas. Los de quinto y séptimo comentaban sobre sus exámenes de Encantamientos, en el cual la mayor parte estaba aliviado, por sentir que lo había hecho bien.

—Nigel, ¿tienes un minuto? —llamó Dean al dejar a un lado el tenedor.

El aludido, con la boca llena de puré de papas, asintió y tomó su copa para beber un sorbo.

—También ustedes, chicas —añadió el pelirrojo, dirigiéndose al Trío Tentación, quienes lo miraron sin entender —Ah, y ustedes, si son tan amables —miró a sus compañeros de dormitorio, los cuales interrogaron a Nigel con los ojos sin obtener más que un encogimiento de hombros.

April Fisher, que se sentaba entre Cillie Lindgren y un chico de sexto, arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué, hacen un grupo de estudio y no me invitan? —quiso saber.

—Pues no, así que no te entrometas —se apuró a contestar Janice, que intuía de qué se trataba el asunto y sonrió con ironía.

Fisher hizo un mohín y no preguntó más.

Dean, en cuanto terminó su cena, le hizo un gesto a Janice y a Nigel, con lo que supieron que debían seguirlo. Los demás de séptimo a los que había llamado Dean los imitaron poco después.

—Explícales a las chicas —pidió el pelirrojo a su novia cuando iban por los pasillos, rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor —Si hay dudas, se las aclararé más tarde.

Janice asintió y les hizo una seña a Omie, Cillie y Reggie para que se atrasaran unos pasos y comenzar a charlar en voz baja.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto, Dean? —inquirió Stuart Tracy.

—Lleguemos al dormitorio y se los cuento.

Minutos después, cuando cada chico estuvo sentado a los pies de su cama, Dean se quedó de pie en el centro de la habitación y relató, de forma sencilla, la charla con sus padres el día de la boda de su prima. Para cuando terminó, Jerry Burgess, Stuart Tracy y el quinto chico del dormitorio (de cabello negro y ojos verdes), se veían desconcertados, pero para Nigel no parecía una novedad.

—Mis padres hablaron de algo así en Navidad —reveló —Mi madre no vivió tanto la segunda guerra porque en esa época estaba en el extranjero, pero mi padre sí. Es de familia muggle, por favor, ¡tuvo que huir cuando se creó ese estúpida Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles!

—Ni lo digas, mis padres tuvieron que irse a Irlanda —señaló con desgano el de cabello negro y ojos verdes, que respondía al nombre de Kevin O'Higgins —Varios clanes irlandeses se habían unido a Quien–Ustedes–Saben en la primera guerra y cuando se produjo la segunda, no dudaron en retomar sus fechorías. Mi padre es sangre limpia, pero mi madre no, así que ya se imaginarán la que pasaron para estar allá sin que les hicieran algo.

—¿Saben? Ésa si es buena pregunta, ¿para qué querrían los clanes irlandeses unírsele a ese remedo de mago? —se preguntó Nigel en voz baja, reflexivo.

—Eso no interesa —retó Dean a su amigo —Lo que importa es que si Hagen sigue atacando países a diestra y siniestra, ningún lugar será seguro ya. A menos que hagamos algo al respecto.

—Pues conmigo puedes contar —dijo Jerry enseguida —En cuanto nos graduemos comenzaré a ser aprendiz con mi padre y eso puede servirnos de mucho.

Recordando que el señor Burgess trabajaba en _El Profeta_, Dean asintió aprobatoriamente.

—Pues yo no tendré buenos contactos, pero mi familia es muggle —dejó claro Stuart, haciendo una mueca de concentración —Pienso pedir trabajo en el Ministerio en algún departamento que se relacione con los muggles y así, podría enterarme si empiezan a darse políticas en su contra.

—Eh, podemos ser colegas —sugirió Nigel —Mi padre trabaja en el Comité de Excusas para los Muggles y dice que el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia a menudo trata con muggles. Yo pediré trabajo allí con los ÈXTASIS que apruebe, necesito el dinero. No puedo dejarle todo a Mara, que con la joyería y después entrando al Departamento de Misterios, tendrá mucho qué hacer…

—Ah, ¿entonces es oficial? —se interesó Dean, adoptando un semblante severo que los otros chicos relacionaron con días pasados, cuando el pelirrojo y su mejor amigo casi no se hablaban.

—A Mara le costó un poco, pero finalmente su familia aceptó dejarnos la casa. A condición de que nos hiciéramos cargo de la joyería de Londres, claro está.

—Insisto en que deberías quedarte a trabajar con ella, al menos hasta el año que viene, pero allá tú. Si luego pasa algo malo, no vengas a buscarme.

—¡Eres un mal amigo! ¡Justo cuando Mara aceptó hacerte padrino del niño!

—¿¡Qué cosa!

Tan enfrascados habían estado en su conversación (ya casi parecía discusión), que Dean y Nigel se sorprendieron al escuchar esa exclamación proveniente de sus compañeros.

—¿Entendimos bien? —indagó Jerry, recuperado de la impresión —Nigel, ¿vas a tener un hijo?

—¿Vas a vivir con Kreisky? —añadió Stuart, recordando parte del diálogo de los dos amigos.

—¿Y para cuándo serás papá? —se interesó Kevin, conteniendo la risa.

—Bien, bien, iré por partes —Nigel tomó la situación con humor, haciendo ademanes pomposos como si apaciguara a una multitud —Sí, Jerry, voy a tener un hijo. Sí, Stuart, me voy a vivir con Mara. Y Kevin, Mara hizo algunos cálculos y cree que el bebé nacerá para noviembre. Lo que es curioso, porque el cumpleaños de ella es ese mes.

—¿No se piensan casar? —Dean arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta de Jerry, pensando por primera vez que su compañero ya se comportaba como un auténtico reportero.

—Claro que sí, fue otra de las condiciones que nos puso la familia de Mara. Lo organizaremos todo para el mes que viene.

—Espero que no sea cuando Janice y yo estaremos en La Isla —advirtió Dean, serio.

—¡No faltaba más! Tienen que estar presentes los padrinos.

—Espera, ¿somos los padrinos? ¿Después de cómo te traté? ¿Estás bromeando?

—Pues no. Estabas en tu derecho de enojarte. Más cuando bromeé diciendo que no debimos celebrar San Valentín de esa forma porque…

—Ya, olvídalo —Dean calló a tiempo a su amigo, porque el resto de sus compañeros, con los rostros colorados, ya se hacían una idea de cuándo se había embarazado Mara Kreisky —En ese caso… está bien. Seré el padrino de la boda y también del bebé.

—Genial, porque tengo una pregunta, ¿qué te parece el nombre de Nathaniel? Como Mara está segura de que será un niño, quiere llamarlo así y…

—A mí no me metas en eso. Llámenlo como quieran.

Nigel esbozó una sonrisa radiante, por lo que los demás pensaron que, aunque accidental, su futuro hijo lo hacía sumamente feliz.

—Bien, ¿bajamos a la sala común? —pidió Dean, a quien se le notaba un tanto avergonzado por la reciente propuesta de Nigel —Tal vez las chicas tengan dudas del tema.

—¿Les dijiste? —se sorprendió Jerry.

—Ya lo había conversado con Janice, porque hablará con sus padres y su hermano Roland en cuanto llegue a casa. Ella está poniendo al corriente a Omie, Cillie y Reggie.

—¡Eh, no es justo! —Nigel hizo un puchero bastante gracioso para un joven de su edad, lo que constataron las risas de Kevin y Stuart —¿Yo no le puedo contar a Mara?

—Aunque no le digas nada, se acabará enterando —masculló Dean, sin mucha convicción.

Al pie de la escalera, oyeron el barullo de varios estudiantes que aprovechaban ese momento del día para estudiar un poco para los exámenes del día siguiente. A una de las mesas de trabajo, con varias sillas vacías, Janice y el Trío Tentación los estaban esperando.

—Ya les conté cómo están las cosas —inició Janice en cuanto los chicos tomaron asiento —Las tres están de acuerdo en aceptar la invitación. Y también… Bueno, que ellas te lo expliquen.

—Dean, si no es molestia, quisiéramos que nos ayudaran a proteger a nuestras familias —Omie Walker hablaba con solemnidad, tal como el asunto requería —Son muggles, no quisiéramos que algo les pasara. Además, con nuestras carreras, tendríamos varias oportunidades de hablar con la gente, aunque viajaríamos demasiado.

—¿A qué se dedicarán, chicas? —se interesó cortésmente Kevin.

—Yo conseguí plaza en la Academia Mágica de Moda, Belleza y Diseño de Londres —a Cillie se le veía orgullosa por su logro —Eso de peinar y arreglar a Omie me gustó —rió un poco.

Los otros observaron a la aludida, quien sonrió ampliamente.

—También tengo una plaza allí, junto con unas portadas en las revistas mágicas —anunció Omie con gusto, para luego mirar a Nigel y explicar —Cillie me ayudó a tomar unas fotografías para enviárselas a tu madre. Participaré en un desfile que tiene el mes que viene en Mónaco.

Nigel, que recordaba parte de la agenda de su madre en el verano, asintió.

—Y yo tengo empleo en _El Quisquilloso_ —concluyó Reggie, quien soltó un suspiro de hartazgo ante las caras sorprendidas de Jerry, Stuart y Kevin —Haré trabajo de campo.

—Sabes lo que opinamos de eso —replicó Cillie en ese momento —Sé que investigar plantas y criaturas mágicas es lo que quieres, pero… ¿Tienes que viajar tanto?

—Por supuesto. De eso se trata el trabajo de campo, so tonta. Pero aún así te quiero.

—Reggie, con las cosas como están, no es conveniente que vayas a viajar sola, ¡y menos al continente! —estalló Omie en voz baja y angustiosa —¿No lo entiendes?

—Claro que lo entiendo. Pero confío en la señora Weasley y me aseguró que antes de viajar, me enseñará lo suficiente como para cuidarme sola.

Reggie confiaba ciegamente en lo que decía, eso sus amigas lo sabían de sobra. Y Dean, que confiaba en su tía Luna, sabía que la rubia mujer jamás mentiría con algo así.

—Tía Luna sabe muchos trucos, ella y tío Ron vivieron la segunda guerra —el pelirrojo se dirigió a Omie y Cillie, para tranquilizarlas —Van a enseñarle bien a Reggie, estoy seguro.

—Dean, sabemos que tus tíos son personas estupendas, ¡pero no confiamos en los extranjeros!

—Priscilla, es decisión de Regina, así que está bien…

—¡Tú ni me hables, remedo de Gryffindor!

Los jóvenes movían la cabeza de Cillie a Stuart, como en un partido de tenis, sin comprender a qué se debían las últimas palabras de la pelirroja.

—¿Remedo de Gryffindor? —se atrevió a susurrar Stuart poco después, en tono incrédulo y molesto —¿Remedo de Gryffindor? —repitió, elevando el volumen de su voz y poniéndose de pie —Si eso crees, entonces ¿por qué demonios quisiste salir conmigo?

—Eso yo no me lo sabía —musitó Nigel, inclinándose hacia Dean para que lo oyera.

El joven Longbottom se encogió de hombros.

—Oye, no me salgas con eso, ¡ni siquiera aceptaste! —se defendió Cillie.

—¡Qué esperabas! No iba a ponerme a saltar de gusto por alguna posible broma.

—¡Una posible broma! ¿Me crees capaz de eso? No vuelvo a echarle un _Confundus_ a alguien…

Acto seguido, la chica hizo aspavientos para que la dejaran pasar y cuando Janice y Kevin se apartaron, Cillie salió del círculo de sillas y subió a su dormitorio.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —indagó Nigel finalmente.

—Déjenla, se le pasará —afirmó Omie, encogiéndose de hombros, gesto imitado por Reggie poco después —Y tú, Tracy, más te vale que lo arregles antes de irnos, que si no…

Tanto la chica negra como la castaña fulminaron a Stuart con la mirada, cosa que él se tomó razonablemente bien: dejó escapar un leve escalofrío y asintió, manso.

Dean, Nigel y Janice se miraron unos a otros, estupefactos.

Esperaban que esas rencillas se resolvieran pronto, para preocuparse de cosas más importantes.

* * *

_5 de junio de 2020_

_Norte de Escocia_

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

—¿Qué asignatura creen que deba dejar para el próximo curso?

Esa pregunta hizo que algunos miembros de la Orden del Rayo sintieran que vivían otra vez cierta escena. Aunque ahora quien hablaba era otra persona.

—¿Tú, dejando una de tus materias? —se sorprendió Ryo, mirando a Henry de cabo a rabo.

—¡Se los dije, estos exámenes son crueles! —exclamó Thomas.

Iban rumbo a los jardines tras el desayuno, a su primer examen del día, el de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Algo de razón tenía Henry soltando esa interrogante y Thomas, de quejarse: al echar un vistazo a los días recientes, los de tercer curso coincidían en que habían sido agotadores.

Tras las pruebas del lunes, el martes había sido extenuante iniciarlo con Historia de la Magia, donde apenas supieron relacionar correctamente nombres con fechas, para luego sufrir lo indecible con Snape y un examen de Pociones que tenía truco por alguna parte (eso alegaba Rose). La mitad de la Orden se marchó después a los jardines para ser atentamente evaluada por el profesor Kukai y se terminó el día (o mejor dicho, se inició el día siguiente) al hacer a media noche el examen de Astronomía, bajo la atenta mirada de la profesora Hunter.

El miércoles, a primera hora, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, para lo que el profesor Lupin combinó un examen escrito con la ejecución de un hechizo al azar. Después del almuerzo, el de Herbología, donde varios se quejaron de terminar rostizados por el sol; al terminar de comer, los que cursaban Runas Antiguas corrieron al aula de la profesora Mathison, pues no querían ser culpables de que el examen (consistente en la traducción de un párrafo distinto para cada alumno) no acabara a tiempo. Al salir, Danielle y Walter oyeron a una quejumbrosa Emily Lancaster sobre que no había traducido cierto símbolo como debía, lo que seguramente la haría reprobar.

Para el jueves, solamente quedaban materias optativas, así que a ratos unos se relajaban mientras otros se comían las uñas debido a la tensión. Ese día el primer examen era el de Arte Mágico, en su aula del ala sur, y realmente fue agradable dedicarse únicamente a copiar la estatua que tenían enfrente mientras la profesora Weasley–Mao los rondaba a paso lento. Luego, quienes tomaban Adivinación estuvieron por mandar al diablo al profesor Cassidy, ya que su examen consistió en un cuestionario acerca de los métodos vistos en el curso y después, uno a uno pasaban con él a usar alguno (Rose casi suelta una palabrota al tener que leerle la mano al profesor). El último de ese día fue para los de Aritmancia, donde Hally comprobó con satisfacción que ser buena en matemáticas muggles ayudaba, ya que sus cálculos fueron de los más rápidos (Bryan fue el único que pudo seguirle el paso).

Por eso el viernes estaban anticipando un descanso que sentían merecerse. Al llegar ante la cabaña del profesor Hagrid, veían muchas cajas vibrando levemente, esperando que no tuvieran algo peligroso. Sin embargo, cuando el profesor les explicó qué harían, casi se fueron de espaldas: las cajas contenían réplicas de las criaturas mágicas estudiadas durante el curso y debían elegir una para después, ir con él y contestar algunas preguntas. Cabe señalar que Brandon, Calloway y Mackenzie fueron de los primero en quejarse por semejante sistema, pero el resto obedeció de inmediato, deseando con todas sus fuerzas sacar una criatura sobre la que pudieran contestar.

—¡Salamandra! Eso me tocó, ¡una salamandra! —declaró Ryo cuando el examen concluyó y el profesor Hagrid los dejó marchar —¿Y a ustedes?

—Me tocó lo mismo —contestó Bryan y Paula lo secundó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—A mí me tocó un hipogrifo —soltó Thomas con una risita —Y el profesor Hagrid no me dejó quedármelo ni cuando le dije que se parecía a _Flashblack_.

—A mí también me tocó eso —señaló Henry, y Danielle alzó una mano al oírlo.

—Por lo menos no quisieron sacarles los ojos —masculló Rose antes de aclarar —Me tocó un bowtruckle, ¡parecía uno de verdad! Se enojó sólo porque le rompí un dedo.

Sus amigos comenzaron a reír.

Tras un almuerzo abundante y sabroso, Rose parecía recuperada de su impresión y se dispuso a bajar a las cocinas a su examen de Cocina y Repostería Mágicas. Hally, Procyon y Henry, en tanto, se reunieron con Paula y Thomas para repasar un poco más Alquimia, que sería su último examen. Bryan y Danielle, ya libres de todo, se encontraron en el vestíbulo después de despedirse de ambos grupos y decidieron dar una vuelta por los jardines.

—Vaya, quién lo diría, ¡ya no tenemos exámenes! —exclamó la rubia, estirando los brazos en alto —¿No es genial? Podemos descansar un poco más que el resto.

—Supongo —accedió Bryan, ladeando la cabeza —¿Crees que nos vaya bien?

—¿En los exámenes? ¡Por supuesto! Hemos estudiado como locos sin acordarnos de otra cosa. Como Sunny, que ahora mismo debe estar rompiéndose la cabeza al intentar acordarse de no sé cuántas recetas y hechizos para la comida.

—Pues los otros tampoco lo tienen fácil. Escuché que Alquimia puede ser dura. Archie la lleva y con lo calmado que es, lo he visto desesperarse un poco al hacer las tareas en la sala común.

Danielle, acordándose del pelirrojo de Hufflepuff, no pudo imaginarlo perdiendo la paciencia. En eso estaba cuando iban llegando a orillas del lago y divisó a alguien que no tenía el menor interés en saludar, lo mismo que Bryan, quien preguntó.

—¿No es Zabini?

—Por desgracia —Danielle hizo una mueca, dado que el prefecto no le era simpático —No hay que toparnos con él, es un pedante y…

—Oye, ¿no está Corner con él?

—¿Bromeas? ¿Dónde?

La rubia y el castaño se acercaron unos pasos más y descubrieron que efectivamente, Corner y Zabini estaban manteniendo una conversación, pero no solos: el Slytherin iba con tres amigos y el Ravenclaw, con cuatro. Por sus posturas, era como si fueran a pelear de un momento a otro.

—Como oíste, Corner —decía en ese momento Zabini, con los brazos cruzados —Eres niñero de tu propia novia.

Danielle y Bryan, echándole un vistazo al área, decidieron ocultarse tras unos árboles cercanos al cerezo que habían plantado los de Hoshikino el curso pasado.

—¿Eso a qué viene? —quiso saber el aludido, intentando sonar tranquilo aunque su rostro delatara un profundo fastidio.

—¿Por qué más, si no, saldrías con una chiquilla como Potter? ¿Nada más para que los demás no la consideren _deseable_ cuando termine el curso?

Uno de los amigos de Corner, de cabello castaño oscuro, abandonó su postura imparcial para adelantarse un par de pasos con la varita en alto.

—Repite eso —desafió con voz muy educada, que no parecía concordar con su ánimo.

—Calma, Aramis —le pidió Corner, para acto seguido mirar al frente —Lo que tú creas o dejes de creer me tiene sin cuidado, Zabini. Pero si me entero que tú o uno de tus amigos le hace algo malo a Hally, la pagarán caro.

—¿Qué podrías hacernos tú? —se burló un joven castaño y enclenque del grupo de amigos de Zabini a quien Danielle reconoció como Todd Nott.

—Podemos hacer mucho, si es que son tan estúpidos como para provocarnos —aseguró un chico de cabello esponjado con la corbata de Ravenclaw.

—Y no estamos alardeando —añadió un joven de cortísimo cabello negro y ojos verdes, con una corbata desanudada al cuello a rayas negras y amarillas.

—Bah, no perderemos nuestro tiempo —Zabini desdeñó a Corner y sus amigos consultando su reloj —Tenemos los TIMO'S encima, sería una estupidez pelear ahora y por algo insignificante.

—¿Qué demonios…? —masculló otro de los amigos de Corner, moreno y de espalda ancha.

—Andando, que no querrán una T en sus TIMO'S, ¿o sí, Corner?

El Ravenclaw apretó los puños cuando vio a Corner y sus amigos alejarse, lo que ocasionó que Danielle contuviera un gemido de repugnancia. Bryan vio su cara y le hizo una seña para que se alejaran de allí sin ser vistos.

—¿Qué pasó? —inquirió en cuanto se hallaron bajo el haya que usaban a menudo como sombra en sus reuniones —Danielle, ¿te sientes bien?

—Sí, claro, pero… ¿te fijaste? ¡Blow era uno de los amigos de Zabini!

—¿En serio? —Bryan frunció el ceño, tratando de acordarse de lo recién visto, cuando cayó en la cuenta de ese detalle y otro —¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Y Lancaster estaba de parte de Corner!

—¿Ah, sí? —ahora fue el turno de Danielle de hacer memoria —¡Es cierto! Pues no sé tú, pero para que Blow y Lancaster dejaran de ser amigos, tuvo que pasar algo muy serio.

—Aunque no me explico cómo ese asunto de las chicas _deseables_ puede causar tanto…

—¡Eso es! —Danielle dio tal brinco debido a su idea repentina, que Bryan se asustó un poco —¡Lo siento! Pero piénsalo, si todo este lío es por nosotras, ¿por qué no hacer algo al respecto?

—¿Exactamente de qué estás hablando?

—Sencillo: hay que _devolverles_ el favor.

Bryan, arqueando una ceja, comprendió al poco rato y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Ya te hace daño convivir con Thomas —aseguró.

A Danielle la inundó una carcajada alegre que Bryan no pudo compartir.

En cuanto los demás se enteraran, sería la guerra.

* * *

_13 de junio de 2020_

_Norte de Escocia_

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

Los TIMO'S y ÉXTASIS habían concluido, para bien de los estudiantes de quinto y séptimo. No debían preocuparse por los resultados hasta julio, lo que se reflejó en la algarabía que inundó el castillo ante la última salida a Hogsmeade del curso.

—Dean, ¿te despedirás como lo hicieron tus primos?

—Nigel, no digas tonterías.

—Janice, amiga mía, deja que mi mejor amigo conteste, ¿quieres?

Los tres jóvenes soltaron la carcajada, liberando parte de la tensión que los había asaltado durante la duración de los exámenes. No eran los únicos: unas cuantas chicas ahora reían por lo nerviosas que se habían puesto al inicio de los exámenes y pudieron ver a varios de quinto curso dar gritos liberadores en los jardines después del almuerzo.

—Oscar está loco —aseguraba Odette Wood, refiriéndose a su hermano mayor en quinto curso —No sé cómo lo soporto.

—Cuando mi hermano hizo sus TIMO'S, tampoco era muy agradable y mira que la mayoría del tiempo es lo máximo —Nerie, con esa confesión tan espontánea, se granjeó risas de sus amigos.

Hubo más personas que contemplaron a los chicos de quinto vociferando frases de alivio. Las chicas de la Orden del Rayo, antes de reunirse con sus amigos para ir al pueblo, se habían refugiado bajo la sombra del árbol bautizado como _el cerezo de Hoshikino_ por obvias razones.

—Muy bien, ¿todo listo? —inquirió Danielle, extendiendo las dos manos.

Una por una, sus amigas le entregaron pergaminos. La rubia los revisó uno a uno, complacida, comparando su contenido con el de un pergamino mucho más largo en su regazo.

—Procyon debería darle un premio a su elfo —musitó, conteniendo una risita.

—Oye, Dobby tuvo que darle un par de golpes —recordó Hally.

—Sí, me enteré. Pero en cuanto soltamos los nombres de mi padre y mi abuela, se portó de lo más servicial —Danielle suspiró con enfado —Quién entiende esas mentes…

—Resultó mejor, porque así pudiste ordenarle que no le dijera a Procyon qué estás tramando —observó, para sorpresa de todas, Rose —¿Qué? —se quejó la pelirroja.

—Cuando quieres, te fijas hasta en el más mínimo detalle —le indicó Paula.

Las demás rieron con ganas.

—Como sea, espero que resulte el resto del plan. De eso se encargarán ustedes, chicas.

Danielle observó a Sunny y Amy, quienes asintieron en el acto.

—¿Segura que nos obedecerán? —inquirió Sunny, haciendo una mueca.

—Según el Estándar Británico de Contratos de Elfos Domésticos con Instituciones Públicas, cualquier integrante de dichas instituciones puede ordenarles y obtener obediencia —recitó Hally con los ojos cerrados, como solía recordar una lección o una lectura —Y en Hogwarts, los alumnos somos integrantes de la institución.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —quiso saber Paula, curiosa.

—Ah… Mamá colaboró una temporada con el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas en pro de los derechos de los elfos. Así que tiene varios libros y documentos sobre el tema. El verano pasado, cuando me aburría, leía algunos.

—No me imagino leyendo cuando estoy aburrida —reconoció Rose, fingiendo un puchero.

Las demás volvieron a reír antes de ponerse de pie y echarse a correr.

Mientras tanto, los chicos habían estado hablando de lo habitual: los exámenes, el quidditch…

—¡Ya tardaron demasiado! —se desesperó Thomas, yendo de un lado para otro.

—Vaya, por lo general, el que suelta esas frases es Henry —observó Procyon, ganándose una mirada asesina de su castaño amigo —¿A ti qué te pasa?

—¿Qué se traerán esas seis? —soltó el pelirrojo anaranjado, fijando sus verdes ojos en Bryan.

—Olvídalo, le prometí a Danielle que no diría nada.

—¿Nada de nada?

—Exacto, nada.

—Centauros, Thomas, haznos un favor y explícate —refunfuñó Ryo.

El aludido estaba por contestar cuando Walter hizo una seña de que se acercaban sus amigas.

—Disculpen la demora —Sunny, que era la que había llegado primero, hizo una sonrisa torcida.

—Bueno, andando, que es la última salida del curso y hay que aprovechar —animó Rose.

—Sí, más cuando alguien se nos irá a la mitad —Danielle, sonriendo con picardía, no pudo evitar ir contra Hally, quien le dedicó un puchero antes de adelantarse.

—No comprendo tu afán de sacar el tema de las citas de Hally a cada momento —señaló Paula.

—Es cierto, lo haces muy seguido últimamente —se acordó Amy.

—A ver, piénsenlo un minuto, ¿les parece normal que una pareja esté casi un mes sin dirigirse la palabra más que para saludarse y despedirse? —ante la cuestión de Danielle, el resto de sus amigas negó con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta que los chicos no se perdían palabra —Pues eso es precisamente lo que ha pasado con esos dos. Hally jura que es porque Corner tuvo sus TIMO'S, pero aparte, creo que Zabini no lo dejaba en paz con ya–saben–qué. Y no es por darle la razón a Zabini ni nada por el estilo, pero portándose así, Corner sí que parece niñero.

—¿De dónde sacaste semejante conclusión? —quiso saber una Sunny estupefacta.

—Del todo el lío que queremos resolver. Creo que allí está gran parte del problema. Sólo que no entiendo cómo Hally, con el cerebro que tiene, aún no se ha dado cuenta.

—Mira, Hally será todo lo inteligente que quieras, pero a veces es muy inocente —declaró Rose al instante —Papá dice que en eso, se parece a su padre.

—Pues como su amiga, estoy preocupada. Así que veré qué puedo hacer.

Las demás, con cierto recelo, se encogieron de hombros. Ni siquiera Amy, que la conocía desde hacía años, se atrevía a interferir con aquella idea. A todas les quedaba claro que cuando se trataba de Hally, Danielle podía llegar a comportarse como hermana mayor sobreprotectora.

—Gárgolas, esto no terminará bien —musitó Ryo en cuanto consideró que sus amigas no podían escucharlo —Danielle puede ser muy terca y si hace a enojar a Hally, tendremos guerra.

—Nunca he visto discutir a esas dos —les hizo notar Thomas de improviso —Y jamás quiero verlo —añadió, con el rostro adornado con una mueca de disgusto.

—Ninguno quiere ver eso, ¿pero qué podemos hacer? —Henry estaba cabizbajo al decir todo eso —Siento los ánimos caldeados en todas, como si estuvieran ansiosas por algo. Debe ser lo que están tramando. Ahora no es buen momento para entrometernos.

—¿Entonces cuándo, hasta el verano? —masculló Thomas.

—Quizá podamos hablar con ellas antes de volver a casa.

Ante esa alternativa, Thomas se calmó, pero sólo un poco.

Los doce amigos recorrieron Honeydukes, La Casa de las Plumas y la tienda Dervish y Banges antes de comenzar a separarse. La mayor parte de los chicos, casi por inercia, irían a Zonko en tanto las chicas se encaminaron a la tienda de túnicas Umikaze. Bueno, todas menos Hally, que había quedado con Corner en Las Tres Escobas.

—Si no hace algo al respecto… —oyeron Sunny y Rose que espetaba Danielle por lo bajo.

—Ya me está dando miedo —musitó Amy, que también había oído.

En realidad, cuando Hally llegó a Las Tres Escobas, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Buscó con la mirada a Corner, pero al no encontrarlo, supuso que aún no llegaba. Así pues, se dirigió a la barra con la intención de pedir una cerveza de mantequilla mientras esperaba, repasando mentalmente (quizá por enésima vez) lo que tenía pensado decirle al Ravenclaw.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado, Corner entró en ese momento al local, acompañado por algunos amigos. La chica reconoció a Aramis Goldstein, al prefecto de quinto de Gryffindor (hermano de Odette Wood) y si no mal recordaba, el chico de cabello esponjado se apellidaba… ¿Croaker?

—¡Ah, Hally! —Corner la ubicó y levantó una mano, saludándola. Ella devolvió el gesto, pero tuvo que parar cuando le entregaron su bebida —Hasta luego —el chico se despidió de sus amigos y fue hacia la barra —Lo siento, tenía que comentarles algo a los chicos. ¿Te hice esperar?

—No, no. Prácticamente acabo de llegar. ¿Nos quedamos aquí o…?

—Déjame ordenar y buscamos una mesa, ¿te parece?

Hally asintió y en menos de dos minutos ya estaban mirando a su alrededor, decepcionándose al ver el bar repleto de gente. Se notaba que era el día de la última excursión y además, el final de los exámenes. En mesas donde se veían alumnos de séptimo, el ambiente se notaba extraño, entre feliz y nostálgico, pues esos jóvenes pronto iniciarían una vida lejos del colegio.

—Mira, por allí —Corner señaló una mesa cercana a las puertas.

Fueron a sentarse, Hally sosteniendo su cerveza de mantequilla a medias y el alargado vaso del chico, que contenía una bebida verdosa y espumosa. Al principio no dijeron nada, pero al cabo de un rato ella dio un largo sorbo a su bebida y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Melvin, he estado pensando… —comenzó, desviando los ojos hacia el ventanal que había quedado a su izquierda —Siento que… Bueno, que algo anda mal.

El nombrado, que acababa de apoyar su vaso en la mesa, captó la esencia de la frase al vuelo.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo? —fue lo primero que preguntó.

—Yo… No estoy segura, porque no sé qué es peor: que casi no nos habláramos o que a mí me importe tan poco. Siento que… tuve algo de culpa.

—No, Hally, aquí la culpa la tuve yo, estaba muy ocupado y debí hacer el esfuerzo por estar contigo más tiempo, quitando nuestras citas aquí y unos cuantos paseos por los jardines.

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—Además, vienen las vacaciones de verano y podré compensarte. Mis padres me dijeron que este año nos quedaremos en Londres. Tienen asuntos pendientes.

La chica se emocionó al escuchar eso, pero trató de que no se le subiera a la cabeza o terminaría olvidando lo que necesitaba decir.

—Gracias, en serio —le dedicó una sonrisa —Pero… ¿y si me sigo sintiendo así?

—¿Así? ¿Así cómo?

—Como si algo no encajara. Llámame loca o lo que tú quieras, pero desde que inició el curso me da la impresión de que hay algo que no me dices. Tal vez no tenga que ver conmigo, pero…

—En parte, eso es cierto —Corner suspiró, resignado —Tiene que ver contigo. Y a la vez no.

—No entiendo.

—¿Recuerdas a Zabini?

—¡Cómo olvidarlo…!

—Desde que se enteró que tú me gustas, no para de fastidiarme. No sé qué mosca le picó, pero le encanta sacar el tema cada vez que nos encontramos. Mientras sólo se metiera conmigo, no tenía de qué preocuparme, pero antes de dejar el colegio el curso pasado, insinuó que sería más divertido molestarte a ti. Así que me la he pasado vigilándolo para asegurarme que…

El muchacho se interrumpió al observar a la jovencita frente a él apoyar un codo en la mesa para apoyar la barbilla en la mano, con expresión aburrida.

—Melvin Corner, eres todo un caballero, ¿pero por quién me tomas? —la voz de Hally sonaba suave, con un deje de sarcasmo que a Corner le sorprendió —No es por presumir, pero soy hija de dos de los magos más famosos de Reino Unido. Y con los amigos que tengo, ¿crees que alguien en su sano juicio me atacaría? Antes Procyon pelearía con Thomas a punta de flecha.

Ante lo último, Hally rió un poco, recordando cierto incidente del curso anterior; sin embargo, esa pequeña perorata había logrado que su novio se pusiera a pensar. Por lo visto, la muchachita que había elegido por pareja, aparte de inteligente, tenía un orgullo que no quería que nadie pisoteara. Y aparentemente, se había tomado su intención de protegerla como un insulto. Eso, unido a la distancia que ambos habían mantenido en las últimas semanas era suficiente para que cualquiera, no solamente ella, pensara que algo andaba mal con su relación.

—No te estoy regañando —aclaró Hally en ese instante, girando un poco la cabeza hacia el ventanal, con lo que Corner se dio cuenta que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas —Quizá me pasé con lo que te dije, pero… ¡Preferiste ver si Zabini hacía algo a decírmelo! ¿Te costaba mucho avisarme? Así me habría puesto a buscar un maleficio qué echarle.

Corner se echó a reír ante la imagen de Hally con varita en mano, amenazando a un Zabini que no sabía cómo enfrentar a una chiquilla a la que le llevaba casi tres años. Sin pensarlo demasiado (porque en caso contrario, la vergüenza lo habría vencido), estiró una mano por encima de la mesa para atrapar la que segundos antes había sostenido la barbilla de la jovencita. Todavía estaba tibia.

—Ahora recuerdo por qué quise salir contigo —esa frase captó la atención de ella, que volteó el rostro para mirarlo de frente, boquiabierta —¿Sabes? La primera vez que te vi, en tu Selección, no habría puesto atención de no ser porque escuché tu apellido. ¡Estaba tan pasmado como el resto! Y perdona que te lo diga, pero en aquel entonces, eras demasiado pequeña.

—Sí, claro —renegó ella, haciendo una mueca.

—Lo eras —reafirmó Corner, con una sonrisa —Pero cuando nos encontramos para tomar el traslador a los Mundiales, me quedé un tanto… ¡No te reconocía! ¿A dónde había ido la pequeña Potter que yo recordaba? Eras la misma, pero para mí ya no. Y mis amigos se burlaron como nunca cuando anuncié que te invitaría al baile, ¡los muy idiotas no paraban de llamarme pervertido y otras tonterías! Pero no me arrepiento, Hally. Ni siquiera cuando regresé a casa el año pasado y mis padres se quedaron mudos cuando dije que mi novia era la hija de Harry Potter.

—¿Así se los dijiste?

—Así lo dijo papá —aclaró el muchacho, rodando los ojos al acordarse de las palabras exactas, que no tardó en decir imitando el tonito de sorpresa de su padre —_Estás bromeando, Mel, ¿Hally Potter? ¿Tu novia es la hija de Harry Potter? ¡Si le haces algo malo, Harry me matará!_

Eso hizo que ambos soltaran una carcajada que les duró bastante, aunque en ningún momento Corner liberó la mano de Hally. En un momento dado, ella se inclinó hacia adelante, intentando recuperar el aliento, y él imitó el movimiento con sumo cuidado, con el propósito de hacer algo que llevaba deseando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Esperaba no ir demasiado rápido.

Que sus amigos lo llamaran pervertido si querían. Era el momento de dar el siguiente paso.

* * *

—¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Casi era hora de cenar. Varios de los excursionistas habían vuelto temprano al colegio, pues el clima se había puesto muy caluroso, como preludio del verano que se avecinaba. Danielle, cruzada de brazos y tamborileando el piso con la punta del pie, era la viva imagen de la impaciencia.

—Quizá nosotras volvimos muy pronto —intentó calmarla Rose, aunque estaba casi tan ansiosa como la rubia Slytherin —Ni siquiera esperamos a los chicos.

—Teníamos que hacerlo así para que no se dieran cuenta de que pasamos a Zonko poco después que ellos salieran, ¡pero Hally sabía que completaríamos el plan aquí!

—Vamos, Danielle, por una vez que llega tarde… —Paula le restó importancia al asunto —Será mejor que te calmes —aconsejó —Si no, el plan no saldrá.

A regañadientes, Danielle asintió y respiró profundamente.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —oyeron que decía una Hally sofocada, que subía la escalinata de piedra lo más rápido que podía —Sé que llego tarde…

Rose, a espaldas de Danielle, le hizo señas para que se callara, cosa que Hally logró al morderse el labio inferior en señal de temor.

—Te lo pasaremos si fue por una buena razón —aseguró Danielle, notando por detrás de su amiga que Melvin Corner subía la escalinata a unos pasos de distancia —Hola, Corner.

—Ah, hola, Malfoy —el muchacho sonrió débilmente y todas, a excepción de Hally, lo notaron un tanto sonrojado —Lo lamento, Hally llegó hasta ahora por culpa mía. Con permiso.

A continuación, entró al castillo y se encontró con dos de sus amigos en el vestíbulo, que lo llamaron ruidosamente antes de desaparecer por las puertas del Gran Comedor.

—No es que me importe, pero… ¿se puede saber qué tanto hacías? —inquirió una Danielle que poco a poco, recuperaba su talante habitual.

Hally, ante tal cuestionamiento, puso una expresión soñadora y musitó.

—Espuma…

—¿Disculpa? —Rose arqueó una ceja, confundida.

—Eh, los chicos —alertó Paula en ese instante.

Las cuatro dejaron el lugar, cruzaron el vestíbulo y guiadas por Rose, bajaron unas escaleras que las llevaron ante un cuadro que representaba un frutero. La pelirroja le hizo cosquillas a una pera, la cual emitió una risita antes de que el cuadro abriera la entrada a las cocinas.

—Val nos advirtió que no debíamos circular por aquí a menos que viniéramos a clase —informó Rose entonces, esquivando a unos cuantos elfos que vigilaban ollas humeantes —Pero vamos, ni que nosotras fuéramos a hacer algo _realmente_ malo.

Sus amigas, repasando lo que sucedería si todo salía bien, se echaron a reír antes de divisar a Sunny y Amy dándoles a un par de elfos las últimas instrucciones.

—¿Entendido? —preguntó Sunny, viendo a los elfos de forma alternativa.

—Entendido, señorita —respondió una de las criaturas con una gran sonrisa y dedicándole una profunda reverencia —No tendrá queja de nosotros, señorita.

—Muchísimas gracias —dijo Amy, quien notó a las recién llegadas —¡Ya era hora! —exclamó, aliviada —Sólo falta lo de Hally.

La recién nombrada, que todo el camino había cargado con una bolsa de papel de Zonko, le tendió ésta a Amy, con una vaga sonrisa de disculpa. La castaña Hufflepuff sonrió a su vez, le entregó la bolsa al elfo que se mantenía callado, lo que quizá se debía a la cercanía de Sunny.

—Muy bien, se los encargamos —Danielle les dedicó una sonrisa a los elfos.

El que había permanecido callado, con grandes orejas y ojos verdes inyectados en sangre, se inclinó ante ella con deferencia.

—Como diga la joven ama —afirmó, para luego mascullar como si no se diera cuenta —No entiendo cómo la nieta de la señorita Cissy tiene estas amistades, ¡ay, mi pobre ama! Mire quiénes rodean a la nieta de la señorita Cissy: un montón de mestizas y algunas _sangre sucia_…

—¡Kreacher, si sigues con ese vocabulario te acusaré con Procyon!

Las palabras de Danielle fueron tan efectivas como un hechizo, puesto que el elfo frunció los labios para contener la sarta de improperios que se le ocurrían. Pesaba sobre él una orden directa de Procyon y por eso no podía ni mirar a las chicas como hubiera querido.

—_Hasta que yo te diga, obedecerás a mis amigas, Kreacher. Y si me entero que insultaste a alguna de ellas, no vuelvo a llamarte fuera del alcance de mi abuela, ¿comprendes?_

Si algo bueno le hallaba Kreacher a obedecer al último de los Black era no ver a Magnolia.

—Hay que subir —Paula consultó su reloj —No tardan en servir la cena.

Las chicas se encaminaron a la puerta, sonriéndose unas a otras por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, permitiéndose una risita al cerrarse el cuadro del frutero tras ellas. Al subir la escalera, Danielle se acordó de algo.

—Hally, ¿ahora nos puedes explicar por qué llegaste tarde?

—¡Por favor! —exclamó Rose —Y no digas otra vez eso de _espuma_, porque no tiene sentido.

—¿Espuma? —repitió Sunny, sin comprender.

—Ah, eso… —Hally se puso tremendamente colorada, cosa que puso en alerta a sus amigas para lo que escucharon a continuación, dicho en un murmullo —Melvin y yo nos besamos.

A los cinco segundos, el grito que surcó el vestíbulo sobresaltó a más de uno, hallándose con que las culpables eran unas chiquillas de tercer año.

—¡Al fin! —dejó escapar Rose por todo lo alto —Ya estaba pensando mal del tipo.

—¡Rose, por favor, no lo llames así!

—De todas formas, ya se había tardado —coincidió Sunny con su pelirroja amiga.

—¡Vaya, una de nosotras ha sido besada! —susurró Amy, enternecida.

—Increíble —fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar Paula, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Es oficial, te perdono la demora —sentenció Danielle, abrazando a Hally —¡Felicidades!

—Hablas como si se tratara de mi cumpleaños —se rió Hally, ya estando en las puertas del Gran Comedor —Espera a que te besen a ti también.

—Falta mucho para eso —afirmó Danielle con firmeza.

—Hay algo que no entiendo —dijo Rose lentamente, con el ceño fruncido —¿Qué quisiste decir antes con _espuma_?

—¡Ah, ya! Lo que sucede es que… Como Melvin y yo habíamos estado bebiendo espuma, a eso… A eso me supo el beso.

Al final de la frase, las mejillas de Hally estaban más rojas que una manzana.

—A eso llamo un recuerdo delicioso —bromeó Rose.

El resto de sus amigas volvió a reír antes de dirigirse cada una a su mesa.

—Hally, me mareas —dejó escapar Henry en cuanto la chica se sentó entre él y Cecil Finnigan.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, estás condenadamente alegre.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse, lo que causó que Rose contuviera una carcajada, ya que tenía la boca llena de puré de papas. Ante la mirada interrogante de Henry, la pelirroja tragó.

—Déjala, está acordándose de mucha espuma.

—¡Rose!

Henry decidió no atender la pequeña pelea que se desató entre las dos chicas.

Las cosas fueron bastantes normales hasta el postre, cuando aparecieron lo que se veían como huevos sorpresa delante de cada estudiante varón que contara con catorce años o más. Los profesores, en cuanto se dieron cuenta, quisieron inspeccionar uno de ellos, pero lo pensaron demasiado tarde: los alumnos ya los estaban estrellando contra el piso y entre humaredas de distintos colores, a todos les salía el mismo artículo: una boina negra con una corta y extravagante pluma color rosa. Sin resistir la tentación de bromear, los chicos tomaron las boinas del suelo y se la calaban en distintas posiciones, mirándose unos a otros. Pero Nigel y sus compañeros de dormitorio fueron detenidos por Dean con un gesto de mano: el pelirrojo había estado observando su respectiva boina y algo en la pluma rosa le pareció familiar…

—¡Nos salvamos! —exclamó el joven Longbottom por lo bajo, para desconcierto de sus amigos —He visto esto, lo hacen mis tíos. Es una _pluma delatadora_.

—¿Una qué? —se extrañó Jerry Burgess.

No hizo falta que Dean contestara. A su alrededor, varias risas y quejas estaban hablando por él. La mayoría de los _afortunados_ que se pusieron la boina ahora tenían escrito en sus frentes, con brillantes letras rosas, la palabra _DESEABLE_.

—Recuerdo que tío George pensó en esto junto con Gina y nos lo contaron la Navidad pasada —tras unas cuantas carcajadas al ver las distintas reacciones de loa afectados, Dean les estaba explicando a sus amigos cómo funcionaba el artículo —Surgió de que necesitaban comprobar de algún modo las verdaderas intenciones de los extranjeros con quienes hacían negocios. Así que tomaron una pluma a vuelapluma, experimentaron con algunas pociones de la verdad y resultó esto —dejó la pluma rosa junto a su copa dorada. Los demás vieron que se balanceaba sobre su punta —Sólo debes dictarle a la pluma lo que necesitas saber, colocarla en un sombrero cualquiera y en cuanto alguien se lo ponga…

—¿Pero por qué todos esos chicos tienen la palabra _deseable_ en la frente? —inquirió Stuart.

—Tal vez alguna chica molesta quiso regresarles la jugada. Escuché que este año se pusieron pesados con las que cumplieron catorce años. Yo hubiera hecho algo por lo que le tocó a Rose, de no ser porque ella me dijo que todo el asunto le daba risa.

—Ya veremos qué tal le parece a tu hermana —dejó escapar Kevin.

Eso le puso a Dean tal expresión indignada que a su alrededor estallaron las carcajadas.

—No puedo creerlo… —masculló McGonagall en la mesa de profesores, viendo aquel desastre y constatando que casi todos los afectados, tras un momento de enfado monumental, se empezaban a tomar con humor la broma para luego encaminarse a la enfermería.

—¿Quiere que investiguemos esto, profesora? —ofreció amablemente el profesor Lovecraft.

—Por favor —accedió la directora, intentando no mostrarse cansada.

Le gustaba su trabajo, pero en ocasiones se sentía muy vieja para seguirle el paso al colegio.

* * *

_16 de junio de 2020_

_Norte de Escocia_

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

—Dijiste que no habría problema, ¡lo dijiste!

—Rose, deja de regañar a Hally y ponte a trabajar.

La pelirroja le dedicó a Paula una mueca de inconformidad antes de sumergir su esponja en la cubeta de manera brusca, con lo que salpicó un puñado de agua jabonosa.

Era la última semana del curso y casi todos los estudiantes descansaban de tareas y exámenes paseando por los jardines, volando por el campo de quidditch y jugando a orillas del lago, entre otros entretenimientos. Pero Rose y sus amigas estaban encerradas en el aula de Historia de la Magia, limpiándola a conciencia de la manera muggle, como castigo por la broma con las plumas delatadoras a los chicos de catorce años en adelante.

Los profesores Lovecraft y Davis las habían atrapado al hablar con los elfos domésticos. Para su desgracia, Hally había olvidado que en la jerarquía de Hogwarts, un profesor está, por lógica, por encima de un alumno y los elfos del colegio estaban obligados a incumplir la orden de las chicas de silencio absoluto al ser interrogados. Aunque según supieron después por boca de Dobby (que trabajaba en Hogwarts durante el curso escolar), Kreacher estuvo encantado en delatarlas.

—Dobby lo escuchó hablar mal de su ama, señorita —contó el elfo en el instante en que las seis amigas habían salido del despacho de la directora, tras ser sermoneadas y sancionadas —Oyó que la señora Magnolia lo había castigado, señorita, pero Dobby no le cree, señorita, porque Dobby conoce a la señora Magnolia y es una buena bruja.

Hally, que sabía por Procyon que su abuela hallaba formas diversas de fastidiar al elfo en venganza por algo relacionado con su difunto abuelo, decidió no comentar esa frase.

Así pues, las jovencitas fueron citadas por su respectivo jefe de casa al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, después del desayuno. La directora, con aspecto más severo del usual, las cuestionó sobre el motivo de la broma, a lo que Danielle contestó que había sido su idea por todo el asunto de las chicas _deseables_. La profesora, tras escuchar atentamente, no tuvo más remedio que mandarlas asear el aula de Historia de la Magia, ignorada por los diligentes elfos por el sencillo motivo de que el titular de la materia estaba muerto.

—Lo siento —musitó Hally al tallar con fuerza una de las mesas.

—No le hagas caso a Rose —pidió Amy, que le ayudaba limpiando las sillas de los alumnos.

—Cierto, en vez de quejarse, debería limpiar más aprisa —reprochó Sunny, pasando un trapo gris y mojado por el pizarrón —Yo creí que no tendría que hacer algo como esto hasta llegar a casa… ¡Y todavía me falta el sermón de Snape! —se lamentó.

—A mí no me preocupa tanto un sermón —Danielle, con escoba en mano, barría una esquina del aula con fuerza, levantando una nubecilla de polvo —A Frida le dará risa cuando se entere.

—¿Y qué te dirá tu hermano? —se interesó Paula, que como Rose, limpiaba ventanas trepada con mucho cuidado a un andamio que había conjurado el profesor Lovecraft.

—No lo sé, pero con la esposa que tiene, no creo que me castigue demasiado.

Las demás rieron brevemente, para después seguir con sus quehaceres. Lo bueno es que todas habían hecho aseo al estilo muggle, incluso Danielle, por lo menos una vez en su vida.

—Rose, pásame tu cubeta, mi agua está muy sucia.

La nombrada obedeció, estirando una mano para tomar la cubeta, pero no calculó bien las distancias y terminó tirándola en la cabeza de Paula, que inocentemente, se había colocado justo debajo de su andamio para recibir lo que había pedido. La rubia Ravenclaw quedó bañada de pies a cabeza, con espuma blanca escurriendo por la cara y la ropa.

—¡Tú, grandísima…!

La pelirroja, apenadísima, se mordía los labios para no reírse como lo hacían las demás.

—¡No fue a propósito! ¡No fue a propósito! —se apresuró a decir.

Paula bufó con resignación y como no podía salir de allí hasta que acabaran (el profesor Davis vigilaba la puerta por fuera), buscó algo con qué secarse. No podía hacerlo con magia porque les habían quitado las varitas para que no hicieran trampa a la hora de limpiar.

Pudieron acabar a la hora del almuerzo. En cuanto el profesor Davis les entregó sus varitas, Paula la agitó con un complicado movimiento mientras caminaba, produciendo un chorro de aire caliente que la tuvo seca al bajar el último tramo de escalera. Rose no dejaba de lanzarle miradas de disculpa, por lo que le dedicó un gesto de reconciliación que la pelirroja aceptó.

Con lo que la rubia de cabello corto no contaba era con que Ryo le recordaría el incidente.

—Paula, ¿cómo es que terminaste oliendo a pino y azafrán? ¿Te cayó limpiador mágico encima?

—Rose me tiró agua con limpiador mágico encima —respondió, alicaída.

—Ah, vaya… Creí que _Huginn_ bromeaba cuando me lo contó.

—¿_Huginn_ andaba por allí? —Paula se puso perspicaz, imaginando que volaba por encima de sus cabezas el cuervo mágico miniatura que le había regalado a su amigo hace dos años.

—Pues sí. Lo dejé salir ayer, no dejaba de quejarse porque no lo atiendo y Donald amenazó con mandarme a dormir a la sala común si no hacía algo al respecto.

—Vaya, yo que pensaba que andabas espiándonos…

Al escuchar eso, Ryo escupió la mitad de su jugo de calabaza. Frente a él, Mary Ann Alcott y Karen Tate se echaron hacia atrás para no mancharse.

—Gárgolas, Paula, ¿podrías no decir esas cosas mientras estoy comiendo?

—¿Y yo qué iba a saber? No pensé que reaccionarías así por una bromita de nada.

Su amigo hizo una mueca muy extraña y siguió con lo suyo.

—¿No me digas que te ofendió lo del sábado? —aventuró Paula al cabo de un rato.

—Ya que lo preguntas, no puedo creer que mis propias amigas me hicieran semejante trastada.

—¿Y nosotras cómo íbamos a saber que la pluma delatadora funcionaría contigo? No creímos que serías tan descerebrado como para indicar a una chica como _deseable_. ¿A quién fue, por cierto?

Ryo, que notó cómo las cejas de su amiga se fruncían a pesar de su aparente calma, optó por no contestar. Se limitó a terminarse el almuerzo y al intentar levantarse, Paula posó en la mesa con excesiva fuerza su copa dorada ya vacía.

—De acuerdo, te lo diré —el chico se acomodó de nuevo en el banco, pero ahora fue Paula la que hizo señal de levantarse —Eh, ¿a dónde vas?

Paula no contestó. Compuso una mueca rara, como si contuviera algo desagradable en la boca, antes de abandonar la mesa de Ravenclaw y poco después, el Gran Comedor.

—Ahora sí la hiciste buena, Ryo —sentenció Mary Ann Alcott, negando con la cabeza.

Para confusión del muchacho, Karen Tate y Marianne Bridge hicieron el mismo movimiento que Mary Ann, lo que en su opinión, no podía ser nada bueno.

* * *

_27 de octubre de 2010. 2:20 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_Bueno, gente, se nota que cuando la inspiración está disponible, cualquier cosa se puede. Aquí les presento otro capi de _PGMM _antes de lo previsto, lo que me recuerda a los días en que la saga apenas comenzaba y hacía capítulo tras capítulo, con la mente llena de ideas. A ustedes les gusta esto, pero por su propio bien, no se acostumbren, que en cuanto tenga empleo nuevamente, regresarán las actualizaciones esporádicas. Muy esporádicas. Están avisados._

_Algunos, de hecho, querrán matarme por cortarle precisamente aquí, pero como el capi estaba alcanzando una extensión excesiva (al menos para lo que suelo presentarles), decidí que era buen momento para parar. Además, así no nos desviamos mucho de uno de los temas presentados que seguramente, causará un aluvión de comentarios y no todos para alabarme (o eso creo yo). Pero vayamos en orden._

_Los exámenes finales, los benditos exámenes. Dean y compañía presentaron los ÉXTASIS, el pelirrojo obedeció a papá y anda convocando a nuevos miembros a la renacida Orden del Fénix, se supo lo que harán algunos saliendo del colegio… ¡y también qué se traían Mara y Nigel! Alguien, en un comentario, inesperadamente dio con la respuesta (aunque no sé si estaba bromeando o no). _Ro 91_ de Fanfiction, le atinaste, ¡Mara va a tener un bebé! Aunque Nigel revelando la fecha exacta de su concepción es algo que no sabes si reírte o ponerte colorada, jajajaja. La boda de la pareja Thomas–Kreisky será, como quizá lo hayan notado, uno de los tantos asuntos pendientes para la siguiente entrega… que quién sabe cuándo empiece._

_Después, Danielle utilizando el cerebro para hacer una broma, ¿quién la viera? Si el Draco de mi saga lo supiera, le daría algo, jajajaja. Aunque por poco no resulta por colarse el primer evento que le da título al capi (de hecho, al principio solamente este evento le daba título al capi): ¡beso! ¡Hubo beso! Hally Potter ha sido oficialmente besada por su novio, aunque lamento no poner la descripción del suceso, eso lo dejaré para otro momento, ya que quizá haya lectores(as) que piensen como los amigos de Corner y lo llamen pervertido, ¡besó a una niña de trece años! Ya, como sea. Al principio, en la fabricación de esta escena (vamos, cuando la escribía apenas), después de que Hally alegaba que algo andaba mal, tenía dos opciones: ella cortaba a Corner o él la cortaba a ella. Pero de repente, salió un Corner comprensivo en extremo (en serio, no sé de dónde le salió) y hubo beso. ¡Rayos, ni yo me he recuperado de la impresión! Y eso que soy la autora…_

_Luego, la broma. No es demasiado espectacular, con todo y que imaginar a los muchachos con la palabra en sus frentes sí es gracioso, jajajaja. No, lo interesante aquí es que las atraparon, ¿qué tal su castigo? Y para acabarla, Paula se enfadó con Ryo. ¿A alguien le suena este comportamiento de la Ravenclaw? Supongo que sí, pero Ryo no tiene ni idea, como se ve al final, al intuir que las otras chicas de su curso y casa (ni quién se acuerde de Kleiber, jajajaja) saben algo que él no. Ya veremos si hace algo al respecto o, como la mayoría de los chicos, primero se queja de que las mujeres son incomprensibles y luego piensa cómo resolverlo._

_Ahora sí, terminé. Solamente me restan unos detallitos, a saber:_

_Primero: por las fechas que se mencionan en este capi, la entrega está por acabar, pero no tengo previsto el número de capítulos necesarios para ello. Uno, dos, si acaso tres… pero no más de cinco, ni loca._

_Segundo: sigo sin candidatos para el siguiente Arcano. Si alguien tiene algunos, póngalos en mi _hi5_, en el _Face_, en un comentario al capi donde salió por primera vez… ¡vamos, sí se puede! No lo pongo yo porque lo prometí al dar los personajes para _Los Enamorados_, ¿recuerdan?_

_Tercero: no estoy segura de cómo o cuándo vaya a escribir la siguiente entrega. Eso lo tengo claro con la cantidad de cosas que he ido sacando en esta entrega y algunos detalles en las anteriores que nomás se quedaron volando. Por eso desde el capi anterior les he pedido que si tienen sugerencias o preguntas de algún asunto que vean _pendiente_, ¡ánimo, díganlas ahora o callen para siempre! Soy la autora, cierto, y también todopoderosa con lo que pasa y deja de pasar en la saga, pero no cae mal refrescarse la memoria de vez en cuando. Y en ocasiones los fan's son los más adecuados para eso, créanme._

_Y cuarto: habrán notado que es casi tradición tomarme un descanso entre una entrega y otra. Cuando termine _PGMM_, olvidaré un poquito la saga y me concentraré en los demás fic's que tengo, antes de volver con la siguiente entrega… que para empezar, ni título tiene, y eso me preocupa: antes, a estas alturas, ya tenía título listo. Pero espero que todo salga bien y decidirme antes de anunciarles un final aquí._

_Ya, a despedirse por hoy. Cuídense mucho, abríguense al ir con sus difuntos (no creí referirme al _Día de Muertos_ en una nota de autora por tercera vez consecutiva, jajaja) y nos leemos… pues no sé si este mismo mes, pero ya veré._


	29. Declaración,decisión,elección,ydefunción

_**A Luigi, fan de Harry Potter tanto como yo. Disfruta esto desde el más allá, angelito.**_

* * *

**Veintinueve: Declaración, decisión, elección y defunción.**

_1 de junio de 2020._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, Ministerio de Magia._

A primera hora de la mañana, Neville Longbottom se había despedido de su esposa en el Atrio del Ministerio. Ella haría algunas diligencias antes de reunirse con sus cuñadas Alicia y Angelina en la Asociación Británica de Quidditch, pero acordaron almorzar juntos.

—Que tengas buen día —había dicho la señora Longbottom antes de desaparecerse.

Su marido, que desde hacía días había estado ajetreado en su departamento, hizo una extraña mueca antes de ir a uno de los ascensores. Se sumió enseguida en sus pensamientos, apenas oyendo los saludos que le dedicaban.

—Quinta planta, Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, que incluye el Organismo Internacional de Normas de Instrucción Mágica, la Oficina Internacional de la Ley Mágica y la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Sede Británica.

El señor Longbottom dio un leve respingo y bajó del ascensor, junto con un mago muy alto de túnica azul y una bruja diminuta de túnica violeta. Esos dos magos tomaron pronto un pasillo a la izquierda, en tanto el señor Longbottom, sacudiéndose de manera inconsciente una manga de su túnica verde oscuro, se desviaba hacia la derecha, llegando en un santiamén a su escritorio.

La mayoría de los funcionarios de ese departamento disponía de escritorios amplios y un archivero, además de dos sillas para los visitantes y los que contaban con más jerarquía (o más influencias, como se viera) conseguían un estante de madera pulida para sus libros y documentos importantes. No era el caso del señor Longbottom, quien con un par de trucos, había adaptado la pared tras su escritorio con algunas repisas. Justo fue a buscar un libro cuando lo llamaron.

—¡Longbottom, hay junta!

El hombre se giró y se halló con una bruja joven, de cabello oscuro y túnica amarilla.

—Enseguida voy —tomó apresuradamente un rollo de pergamino sin usar y una larga pluma esponjosa color rojo antes de encaminarse a la sala de reuniones del departamento.

En cuanto entró a la sala, supo que el asunto sería de gravedad. Hacía mucho que la estancia, alargada y con una mesa de madera rectangular al centro, no se llenaba. A la mesa ya estaban sentados los funcionarios más importantes del departamento, pero quedaban sillas disponibles, así que le preguntó a una bruja de cabello rubio si podía ocupar la de su izquierda.

—Falta gente y no sé quiénes son —contestó la bruja, altiva.

Apenas en ese instante el señor Longbottom reconoció a la mujer como Abigail Fisher, de la Oficina Internacional de la Ley Mágica. Esa mujer, pese a su competencia, solía tratar a los demás como si supieran menos que ella. Por fortuna, no tenía que tratarla mucho, ya que se encontraba en la Comisión para la Denominación de Artículos Comerciables y No Comerciables. Su talento con las plantas lo hacían experto en distinguir las benéficas de las peligrosas.

—¡Hey, señor Longbottom, aquí hay un lugar! —llamó un joven de unos veinte años, de tez bronceada y cabello oscuro —No le haga caso a la señora Fisher —comentó, despreocupado —Según he visto, trata así a todo el mundo. Incluso a mí, que no tengo ni seis meses en el país.

El señor Longbottom, sentándose a su izquierda, iba a preguntar dónde vivía antes cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió, dando paso, seguramente, a las personas que faltaban. Increíblemente, la última era Edmund McGill, el Ministro de Magia.

—Tomen asiento, por favor —pidió el señor McGill al ocupar una de las cabeceras de la mesa rectangular y los pocos que seguían de pie conjuraron sillas y las acomodaron donde pudieron —Intentaré ser breve y cualquier idea será bienvenida. Sackville, ¿todos están al corriente?

Un mago pelirrojo de rostro ceñudo, vistiendo una túnica negra con botones plateados y sentado a la otra cabecera de la mesa, negó con la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta para hablar. El ministro asintió, dándole la palabra.

—Debido a los acontecimientos recientes en la Europa continental, he contactado a varios de mis homólogos en espera de firmar alianzas —comenzó el hombre, que de inmediato se granjeó murmullos de confusión —Y les informé, claro está, de los refugiados que tenemos aquí.

Al señor Longbottom no le agradaba a dónde iba a llegar su jefe y todo porque había escuchado rumores no muy agradables al respecto.

—… Pedimos su cooperación a cambio de extender las licencias indefinidamente y…

—Espere, ¿habla de las licencias de residencia de los refugiados? —interrumpió una delgada bruja de túnica corta color salmón oscuro, con voz escandalizada.

Por las expresiones de varios presentes, no era la única que se imaginaba lo que implicaban esas palabras. El señor Sackville, contrariado, hizo una ligera mueca y volvió a aclararse la garganta.

—Esto no es más que una relación diplomática —aclaró, aunque no apaciguó los ánimos al proseguir —Nosotros ayudamos a sus compatriotas y ellos nos ayudan. Es simple.

Sí, quizá era simple, pero dicho de forma tan directa no resultaba agradable.

—Por ese motivo, necesito que el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica tenga las direcciones de los magos y brujas con licencias de residencia. Ellos se encargarán de vigilarlos en tanto nosotros seguimos negociando las alianzas con sus respectivas naciones.

—Un segundo —intervino el joven bronceado junto al señor Longbottom —¿Le parece que es el mejor trato para esos refugiados? Salieron de sus países para no caer ante el Terror Rubio y nos dice que hay que vigilarlos. ¿No es prueba suficiente de su inocencia no haberse quedado donde el Terror Rubio pudiera ponerlos bajo su control?

El muchacho obtuvo asentimientos y susurros de aprobación. El señor Longbottom tomó nota mental de hablar con él más tarde.

—Debería, pero por experiencias pasadas, hay que tomar nuestras precauciones —refutó el señor Sackville y nadie pudo contradecirlo —Eso se hará respecto a las licencias de residencia. Nos permitirá llevar un control sobre los países a quienes solicitaremos alianza. Por otra parte, el señor ministro tiene un anuncio, así que le concedo la palabra.

El ministro alzó un poco la cara, dado que hasta el momento la había mantenido inclinada en actitud meditabunda, y asintió lentamente.

—La decisión es radical, pero creo que es la adecuada —el hombre decidió, en el último minuto, ponerse de pie para dar mayor énfasis a sus siguientes palabras —En cuanto sepamos con qué países podemos contar, declararemos la guerra a Alemania.

Eso pocos se lo esperaban. El señor Longbottom, fingiendo indiferencia, extendió su rollo de pergamino en su regazo, apoyó en el inicio la pluma que llevaba y ésta se balanceó sobre su eje antes de comenzar a escribir.

— ¿Declarar la guerra? —repitió despacio la señora Fisher, incrédula.

—No permitiremos que el Terror Rubio piense que podrá atacarnos sin oponer resistencia —el ministro, según algunos, trataba a duras penas de contener su malestar ante la alternativa que él mismo había elegido —Si no nos preparamos para dar el primer golpe, que no nos sorprenda que el día de mañana ese mago mande a sus secuaces a hacer de las suyas.

—¿Cómo el año pasado, quizá? —intervino un mago joven, de cabello castaño y hombros anchos, haciendo una mueca de desaprobación.

—Lo del año pasado fue un caso aislado y…

—Con todo respeto, señor ministro, pero no es eso lo que opinamos varios en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Vaya, el señor Longbottom se había preguntado hasta cuándo mencionarían ese asunto. El mago debía ser el enlace con los aurores, a juzgar por el símbolo de la Triple A que exhibía a modo de escudo en la manga derecha de su túnica color vino. El joven bronceado contuvo una risita.

—Lo del año pasado no tiene injerencia en este asunto —apuntó el ministro, lo que produjo que el joven junto al señor Longbottom susurrara algo como _¿en serio?_ —Los dementores hace mucho que no están bajo el control del Ministerio.

—Pero por lo visto, apoyarán a cualquiera que les ofrezca un buen trato —masculló el mago al otro lado del señor Longbottom, muy alto y de cabello crespo, al que reconoció como Cormac McLaggen, el enlace de su departamento con el de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué acudieron los aurores? —quiso saber el mago de hombros anchos.

—Estaban en el Londres muggle con seguidores del Terror Rubio, según los reportes.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué se retardó la alarma en el departamento?

—¿A qué quiere llegar? —el señor Sackville se volvió hacia el mago, quien cruzado de brazos, se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla con cierto desparpajo —¿Y quién es usted, por cierto? ¿Otro Aspirante entrometido?

El aludido, sin perder la compostura, no contestó. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros, dejando que el señor Sackville, como el resto de los presentes, pensara lo que quisieran.

—El incidente del año pasado no se consideraba prioritario, hasta que se conoció la presencia de seguidores del Terror Rubio en el lugar —se decidió a aclarar el ministro, con gesto de no estar cómodo con el tema —Ése y no otro, fue el motivo para retrasar el envío de aurores. Y desde entonces hemos buscado maneras para no repetir el error.

—O la actuación de su pariente, mejor dicho —masculló McLaggen de forma burlona.

A su pesar, el señor Longbottom le dio mentalmente la razón.

—Como sea, hay que preparar la firma de las alianzas. ¿De qué países esperamos respuesta?

Ante la pregunta del ministro, el señor Sackville revisó en sus pergaminos y arrugando la frente, contestó con voz neutra.

—España, Portugal, Grecia, Dinamarca y los Países Bajos. Aunque también enviamos mensajes a Francia, Polonia e Italia.

—¿Son todos? —se extrañó la bruja de la túnica salmón oscuro —Si no entendí mal, harían contacto con los países de los refugiados y según la lista —alzó un pergamino, sujeto por sus delgados dedos —faltarían Turquía, Israel, Macedonia, Suecia, Rumania, Hungría…

—Hungría se rindió ante el Terror Rubio —recordó el ministro con severidad —Rumania estuvo a punto de caer en lo mismo, Macedonia e Israel tiene sus propios problemas y Turquía no quiere saber de alianzas con este lado del continente.

—¿Y Suecia?

—Ha decidido permanecer neutral, aún con el ataque que sufrió en su frontera con Noruega.

—¿Y Noruega? ¿No querrá firmar con nosotros?

—Tampoco. Adoptó la misma postura que Suecia.

Se hizo el silencio, únicamente roto por el suave rasgueo de algunas plumas. La del señor Longbottom, un regalo de sus cuñados Fred y George, escribía con silenciosa diligencia, cosa que llamó la atención del joven bronceado a su derecha.

—Mi padre tiene una pluma así —apuntó, sonriente —Pero es marrón. Se la regalaron unos amigos. A mí me dieron una amarilla, cuando me gradué, pero la dejé en mi escritorio.

—¿Algún problema, señor Jordan?

La pregunta de la señora Fisher, que se había torcido un poco en su silla para hablar, hizo que el joven mago bronceado le dedicara un gesto de disculpa y cuando la mujer dejó de mirarlo, dio un resoplido de fastidio, con el cual se quitó un mechón de cabello de los ojos. Observándolo bien y habiendo escuchado su apellido, el señor Longbottom le halló parecido con el mejor amigo de sus cuñados gemelos, Lee Jordan, que según sabía, vivía en Estados Unidos ejerciendo como sanador.

—Si no hay nada más qué decir…

Las palabras del ministro fueron recibidas por algunas quejas. El hombre, ya de pie, contempló los rostros a su alrededor, en espera de una explicación.

—Señor, ¿no deberíamos pedirle a más países una alianza? —inquirió una bruja pequeña de túnica azul y cabello rojizo —Podríamos preguntarles a los que, como nosotros, quieren tomar medidas de seguridad en caso de que el Terror Rubio quiera atacarlos.

—Señora Radcliffe, no creo que eso sea conveniente —aseguró el señor Sacville.

—¿Por qué?

—Nada nos garantiza que esos países sigan de nuestro lado si el Terror Rubio los ataca o les hace una… _mejor_ oferta.

—Señor, ¿no valdría intentarlo de todas formas? Porque creo que sitios como Austria…

—Austria está fuera de discusión.

La señora Radcliffe no fue la única desconcertada con semejante afirmación. Por el tono de voz del ministro, era como si Austria hubiera ofendido gravemente a todo Reino Unido.

—Bien, le encargo el resto, Sackville, para que las alianzas estén listas este mes. Tengo que hacer el anuncio a los demás departamentos.

Acto seguido, el ministro se retiró, seguido por unas tres personas. El señor Sackville no tardó en imitarlo, llamando a su oficina a varios con los que se topaba, con la excusa de afinar detalles.

El señor Longbottom aprovechó ese momento para revisar las notas que había tomado, hacer que la pluma dejara de funcionar y guardarse el pergamino. Iría a su escritorio a pulir un poco lo que enviaría a través de una lechuza urgente.

Esto era material a discutir en la primera reunión de la nueva Orden del Fénix.

—No creí que ser Aspirante en prácticas fuera tan entretenido —se burló el joven castaño de hombros anchos, conteniendo una risita.

—¡Más respeto! —espetó McLaggen, que como el señor Longbottom pudo comprobar, iba hacia los ascensores: seguramente iría a esparcir la noticia con sus conocidos del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas —Estos jóvenes…

—Ese hombre se cree tanto o más que la señora Fisher —comentó Jordan con una risita similar a la del Aspirante delante de él, quien enseguida lo miró y trabó conversación.

—¿Eso crees? Mi padre no lo soportaba, estuvo una temporada en su departamento. Casi hace una fiesta en casa cuando el tipo pidió el cambio. A propósito —tendió una mano —soy Ken Wood.

—Reese Jordan.

—¿Jordan? Mi padre a veces habla de un Lee Jordan que conoció en el colegio, ¿Son parientes?

—Es mi padre. Vive en Estados Unidos, mi madre es de allá, lo mismo que mis hermanos y yo. Terminé el colegio el curso pasado y me tomé un año sabático para viajar alrededor del mundo. No me decidía por un empleo y mi padre me dio el permiso.

—¿Y qué haces en el Ministerio inglés?

—Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello…

Ken Wood no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. El señor Longbottom, esbozando una ligera sonrisa, fue a su escritorio a revisar sus asuntos pendientes antes de almorzar con su esposa.

Ese día tendrían una sobremesa interesante.

* * *

—¿Seguro? ¿Un hijo de Lee aquí?

Tal como esperaba, Ginny Longbottom arqueó una ceja ante la noticia.

—No lo entiendo —musitó la pelirroja mujer, apoyando las manos en la mesa, en espera de que les sirvieran el almuerzo a ella y a su marido —Fred y George sabrían si uno de los hijos de Lee estuviera aquí. ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

—Reese.

—¡Con mayor razón! Reese es ahijado de Fred.

El señor Longbottom, encogiendo ligeramente los hombros, retiró sus brazos de la mesa, pues un elfo doméstico estaba a punto de dejar su almuerzo allí.

Estaban en la cafetería del Ministerio. La señora Longbottom dijo que le quedaba más cerca que su hogar en Ottery St. Catchpole, además que le evitaba a su marido una vuelta en balde.

—Puedo preguntarle a Angelina, tengo que pasar a la Asociación de nuevo en estos días. Pero no me explico cómo pudo llegar Reese al país sin avisarnos. Le encanta visitar a los gemelos.

—A Frida pudo verla antes de venir, trabajando ella en el NYMSC…

La señora Longbottom, asintiendo con la cabeza, no se veía muy convencida. Así pues, se pusieron a almorzar en relativo silencio. Al poco rato, pasaron a saludarlos.

—¡Neville, Ginny! —el señor Ron, seguido de cerca por el señor Potter y Jim Black, venía entrando a la cafetería —Qué coincidencia. ¿Qué haces por acá, hermanita?

—Fui a la Asociación a ver lo de la revisión que le harán a mi equipo.

—¿Ya es la época? —se interesó el señor Potter, sonriendo vagamente —Tu sobrino Ángel ha de estar ansioso por tener la suya.

—¡No digas tonterías, Harry!

—Harry, ¿ya tienen Aspirantes en prácticas, verdad?

—Sí, Neville, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Hoy tuvimos reunión en el departamento, con el Ministro de Magia presente y…

—Ni sigas —el señor Ron, haciéndole un gesto a un elfo doméstico que pasaba cerca de allí, tomó asiento a la izquierda de su hermana —Mandamos a Wood como enlace con tu departamento porque Williamson está enfermo. Rindió su reporte a Holmes y justo después, nos avisaron de la junta con el ministro. Es una idiotez querer declararle la guerra a Alemania.

—¡Ron! No deberías expresarte así —soltó la señora Longbottom.

—Vamos, Ginny, por favor, ¿después de cómo se ha comportado McGill quieres que lo respete?

Los demás presentes, con diversos gestos, dieron a entender que no podían refutar eso. Jim, por cierto, había tomado asiento entre el señor Longbottom y el señor Potter, invitado por el segundo.

El elfo doméstico llamado por el señor Ron tomó las órdenes de los aurores en un santiamén, antes de desaparecerse con un chasquido. Luego de eso, el silencio prosiguió.

—No será el mejor ministro del mundo, ¿pero qué haríamos nosotros en su lugar? —se atrevió a preguntar Jim, meditabundo.

—Cualquier cosa menos una declaración de guerra, tenlo por seguro —farfulló el señor Ron.

—Es fácil decirlo. En la comunidad mágica, Alemania es enemiga ahora. Lo que me recuerda… Voy a pedir un cambio en el departamento.

—¿Un cambio, Neville? —inquirió el señor Potter, curioso.

—Sí, ahora mismo no sirve de mucho preocuparse por la correcta clasificación de artículos comerciables y no comerciables. Y algo me dice que si dejamos que Fisher haga su voluntad en la Oficina Internacional de la Ley Mágica, no saldrá nada bueno.

—¿Cree que se pasaría al otro bando? —Jim sonaba incrédulo.

—No precisamente. Lo que yo creo es que intentaría por todos los medios dejar bien parado al Ministerio cada vez que haga falta.

—Ese tipo de posturas nunca salen bien —refunfuñó la señora Longbottom por lo bajo.

—Sí, pero mejor hablar de ello en territorio amigo —pidió el señor Potter, ojeando su entorno.

Gracias a eso, pudo darse cuenta que un elfo doméstico llevaba sus órdenes y la conversación, hasta el momento un poco tensa, derivó a temas más ligeros, incluso hilarantes.

Eso no significaba que ninguno se olvidara del peligro, en absoluto.

* * *

_5 de junio de 2020._

_Cercanías de Ottery St. Catchpole._

_La Madriguera._

—Muy bien, ¿cómo vamos?

Hacía unos días que los patriarcas Weasley habían dejado la comodidad de su casa en Brighton para instalarse temporalmente en su antiguo hogar, enfrascados en una tarea quizá tediosa, pero en verdad necesaria: se les había encomendado la revisión de las lechuzas que llegaran respecto a la próxima reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Ambos, usando la mesa de la cocina (en aquel momento tapizada de pergaminos), alzaron la vista y observaron el rostro sonriente de su nieta mayor.

—Belle, querida, ¿no llegabas hasta la semana entrante?

—Eso tenía previsto, abuela, pero el asunto del banco se solucionó antes de lo previsto. Me dieron estos días libres, así que vine a ayudarles.

Molly Weasley asintió, sonriendo alegremente, haciendo un espacio entre la montaña de pergaminos para que Belle tomara asiento frente a ella y su marido.

Así, lo que pudo llevarles más de medio día estuvo listo para la hora del almuerzo, cuando Belle estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza y se levantó, anunciando que prepararía algo. Su abuela quiso oponerse, pero la joven le dedicó un gesto, pidiéndole que permaneciera en su sitio.

—Me sirve de práctica; mis compañeros de viaje insisten en que mi sazón no es normal —la chica sacó la varita, hizo una floritura con ella y un par de ollas se colocaron en la estufa —Les he explicado hasta el cansancio que mi madre me enseñó al estilo francés, pero no entienden.

—De todas formas, viviendo en el país desde que naciste, querida, ¿no podrías…?

—No es mucho problema, abuela. Además, no suelo cocinar en luna llena. Eso sí que sería un peligro para ellos. Deberían agradecerlo.

El abuelo Weasley esbozó una sonrisa a escondidas de su esposa. Aquella escena le recordaba bastante a los comentarios que recibía su hijo Bill respecto a su corte de cabello.

En poco más de media hora, los tres almorzaban sin preocupaciones, entretenidos con las anécdotas de Belle acerca de su último encargo, concerniente a unas maldiciones incas en extremo astutas. Por fortuna, los magos suramericanos con los que había trabajado habían resultado de lo más cordiales, brindándoles todas las facilidades a sus similares europeos.

—¡Incluso algunos van a venir a la reunión! —concluyó Belle, risueña —Sus confirmaciones no deben tardar, porque no las vi.

—¿Te refieres a las provenientes de Argentina? —el abuelo Weasley apuntó a un pequeño fajo de pergaminos con su diestra, en tanto con la zurda sujetaba su vaso lleno de jugo de calabaza —Remus nos proporcionó algunas.

—Ah, ¿el profesor Lupin trajo confirmaciones?

—Sí, por lo visto, se las entregaron personalmente, para evitar interferencias.

Belle no se imaginaba quién querría espiar lechuzas cuyo objetivo, al menos en apariencia, era comunicar asuntos triviales, pero negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. En tiempos oscuros, cualquier cosa era posible. Al menos eso habían comentado sus padres las pocas veces que habían accedido a contarles, a ella y a Frank, cómo habían vivido la segunda guerra.

Y hablando de su hermano…

—¿Cómo está Sally? —decidió preguntar tras unos minutos de silencio.

—En San Mungo le dijeron que el bebé no tarda en nacer —comentó la abuela Weasley en tono alegre —¿Cuándo te vas a casar tú, Belle?

—¿Eso a qué viene, abuela? Si pregunté por Sally era para saber de mi sobrino o sobrina.

La chica soltó una carcajada que procuró terminar en pocos segundos, pues su abuela le dirigía una mirada severa, casi retadora. Su abuelo, seguramente acostumbrado a esa clase de escenas, las dejó por la paz y retirando su plato del almuerzo, se levantó de su asiento.

—Arthur, ¿a dónde vas? —quiso saber su esposa.

—Voy a ver a algunos de los muchachos, Molly, para avisarles que terminamos.

—¿No puedes esperar? No sabemos si llegarán más confirmaciones.

Acababa de decirlo cuando una lechuza entró por la ventana, yendo a posarse en la mesa, frente a Belle, quien le dirigió una mirada confusa.

—¿Quién me habrá mandado algo aquí? Pedí que no me molestaran —se quejó la chica.

Desató la carta, le dio las sobras de su almuerzo a la lechuza y se puso a leer. A los pocos segundos, estando el abuelo Weasley a punto de desaparecerse, Belle soltó una carcajada.

—¡Ese hombre es increíble! —exclamó, divertida —¿Les importa si me voy? —preguntó, en tanto se guardaba la carta recién llegada —Voy a tener que hacerla de guía de turistas.

Antes que sus abuelos pudieran decir palabra, la joven se puso de pie y se desapareció.

—¿A quién habrá ido a ver esa niña? —se preguntó la abuela Weasley, haciendo un mohín de desaprobación —Con los tiempos que corren…

Su marido se encogió de hombros, ya que tampoco sabía, antes de desaparecerse también.

* * *

_5 de junio de 2020._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_London Eye, Jubilee Gardens, South Bank._

Los terrenos conocidos por celebrar el Jubileo de Plata de la reina Isabel II no eran nada despreciables, o eso creían la mayoría de los londinenses. La Ribera Sur del Támesis, en aquel punto, albergaba varios edificios culturales y atractivos turísticos, entre los cuales se encontraba la increíble rueda de la fortuna conocida como London Eye, al oeste de los Jubilee Gardens. Allí era a donde Belle iba, aunque tuvo mucho cuidado de no aparecerse en una calle concurrida. Lo bueno es que había visitado la ciudad muggle las suficientes veces como para grabarse sus rincones más interesantes y con ello, el sitio adecuado para llegar por métodos mágicos.

Tuvo que pasar junto al County Hall para arribar a su destino, lo que le acarreó una ligera demora, pues el edificio albergaba negocios y atracciones demasiado tentadoras para los muggles. Al dejar atrás unos chicos particularmente alegres (que daban la impresión de haberse saltado las clases), divisó la majestuosa rueda de la fortuna más cerca. Sonrió un poco y siguió andando.

—_¡Qué onda!_ —saludó una jovial voz en español minutos después, a pocos metros del acceso al London Eye —Muchas gracias por haber venido, _Bella_, creí que me ignorarías.

La pelirroja, entrecerrando sus brillantes ojos azules, sonrió de lado con cierta resignación. La persona que la había citado era, con mucho, una de las más simpáticas y originales que había conocido en sus viajes como rompedora de maldiciones. Casi en cuanto entablaron conversación, había transformado la forma corta de su nombre en un halago y no se cansaba de repetírselo.

Por mucho que ella afirmara que no le agradaba.

—Vamos, Lycaon, ¿cuántas veces me dirás así antes que te eche una maldición?

El aludido dejó escapar una risotada que llamó la atención de algunas personas que circulaban por allí. Belle, exasperada, notó que un par de adolescentes que no pasarían de los dieciséis años se quedaban embobadas con su amigo y si ella fuera medianamente normal, tal vez las imitaría.

Ese moreno hombre que medía alrededor de un metro ochenta y respondía al nombre de Lycaon Woolf era todo un caso. Hijo de un inmigrante inglés y una argentina, levantaba rumores por doquier: ya fuera porque en el fleco castaño oscuro ostentaba un mechón azul eléctrico gracias a su condición de metamorfomago, o por poseer gran fuerza física pese a su delgada complexión, o porque con una desenfadada personalidad había obtenido los más altos honores al graduarse de Orixá o simplemente, por tener una madre metamorfomaga y un padre licántropo a los que el Ministerio de Magia argentino tenía en inexplicable estima.

El último dato sí que le daba curiosidad a Belle, pero nunca se atrevió a preguntar por él en las tres semanas que trabajó junto a su amigo y otros magos argentinos y chilenos en descifrar varias maldiciones incas en ruinas similares a Machu Picchu. Las bromas de los suramericanos, casi todas en español, no le resultaron complicadas, puesto que de Penny había aprendido algo de ese idioma. Por eso la hartaba que Lycaon la llamara _Bella_, que traducido al inglés, era sinónimo de _hermosa_. Había oído lo mismo millones de veces antes y todas con el mismo objetivo…

—No te mortifiques por cosas sin importancia, _Bella_, y mejor aprovechemos mi día libre.

—¿Tu día libre?

—Sí, sí. Mi padre fue a revisar nuestro alojamiento y Pili estará ocupada mudándose, así que hasta mañana, no tengo nada qué hacer.

—¿Y los demás, cuándo llegan?

—En dos días. Les buscaré un hotel mañana, porque no caben en mi casa ni en la de Pili.

—Bien, bien —se resignó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros —Si no hay remedio…

—¡Muchísimas gracias!

Lycaon no esperó más, no fuera que Belle se arrepintiera. La tomó de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró hasta el London Eye, sacando unos papeles con su mano libre. Belle entonces supo que su amigo confiaba demasiado en su respuesta, porque había comprado las entradas por adelantado. A todo esto, ¿cómo se las había arreglado para conseguirlas? En un día como ése, cuando había muggles en donde quiera que miraba…

—Mira nada más, ¿quieres que las asuste? —comentó el hombre entonces, señalando a unas cuantas quinceañeras que tras ellos, no dejaban de observarlo.

—Por favor, ¡ni se te ocurra!

—Anda, déjame hacerlo.

Acto seguido, hizo una mueca, como si de repente algo le doliera muchísimo, para al segundo siguiente metamorfosear su rostro y fingiendo una actitud inocente, girarse un poco.

Tuvieron que contener la risa al contemplar las caras anonadas de las chicas, pues quien habían supuesto un galán les había enseñado un rostro flácido, lleno de acné y con una nariz tan curveada que semejaba el pico de algún ave de presa.

—No puedo creer que te atrevieras —comentó Belle cinco minutos después, estando en una de las canastillas de la London Eye.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros, riendo como antes no había podido hacerlo. En cuanto entraron a la canastilla, Lycaon le había dado la espalda a todo el mundo para regresar a la normalidad, teniendo la suerte de que las quinceañeras no iban con ellos.

—Mira, me parece una tontería juzgar a alguien por cómo se ve, así que me divierte. Y hubiera querido venir a este lugar de noche, _Bella_, he visto algunas fotos. A Pili y a mí nos hacía ilusión.

—Te llevas muy bien con la tal Pili, ¿no es así?

—Me la presentó una amiga, hermana de su novio. ¿Supiste del Torneo de las Tres Partes, no? —Belle asintió, por lo que Lycaon siguió con una sonrisa —Pues el novio de Pili era el campeón de Orixá. Y después mi padre también me la presentó, pero como compañera del Pastoreo, ¡no me la creía! Aunque claro, adoptando semejantes padres…

—¿Adoptando?

Lycaon asintió, asomándose a una de las ventanillas para sacar una fotografía con una cámara digital muggle, tras lo cual miró a su alrededor, asegurándose que nadie les prestara atención.

—En mi país, hay un procedimiento para que ciertos huérfanos adopten padres —procedió a explicar —Lo llaman _adopción inversa_. No se usa con frecuencia hoy en día, es muy complicado, pero Pili lo tramitó el año pasado. Mi padre conoce al nuevo padre de Pili desde hace años y dice que es profesor en tu escuela de magia…

—¿En Hogwarts? —eso a Belle le llamó poderosamente la atención, ¿acaso a ella le había dado clases un licántropo?

—Ajá. Ahora Pili se apellida Lupin.

Belle arqueó una ceja de manera que muchos varones considerarían elegante, pese a que ella no se diera cuenta. ¿Con que el profesor Lupin era un hombre lobo? Como no solía inmiscuirse en la vida privada de las personas, no lo había notado. Pero supuso que otro en su lugar, observando su rutina, habría descubierto los huecos que dejaba en luna llena. Además, ¿no había adoptado el profesor a la pequeña licántropa convertida en el ataque del verano pasado? Hasta ahora caía en la cuenta de que no cualquiera lo habría hecho, por muy buen corazón que tuviera.

No le importó. Quizá era porque a su padre lo agredió un hombre lobo o porque siempre había visto a Remus Lupin como un excelente docente y una persona sensata. En resumen, que si alguien llegaba a revelar ese dato ante ella, daría a entender que estaba de parte del actual subdirector de Hogwarts. No hacerlo sería un insulto a su familia, que tan bien se llevaba con él, y a sí misma.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? —quiso saber Lycaon, preocupado por haberla ofendido.

—No sabía que el profesor Lupin fuera licántropo —comentó Belle como si nada, desviando la vista hacia el exterior de la canastilla, donde el río Támesis le ofrecía una imagen digna de una postal —Mis padres es probable que lo sepan, pero no me lo habían comentado.

—Bueno, a mi padre no le queda más remedio que decir su condición, estando en la Secretaría y sin acatar la regla del _Asís_… ¿Ya te lo había contado, no? Es del Departamento para la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, División de Derechos Humanos y Semihumanos. Allí conoció a mi madre, ¡pero no voy a agobiarte con esa historia! Es demasiado cursi.

—Pues si te contara la de mis padres, también te agobiaría. Así que dejémoslo para otro día.

Lycaon volvió a reír, lo que a Belle le creó una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

Estar con ese hombre era una odisea, pero de las buenas. La mayor parte de su vida se había distinguido porque, a semejanza de su hermano Frank, era de las primas Weasley más tranquilas y juiciosas. Luego, al elegir trabajar en Gringotts como sus padres, en la familia no hubo tantos comentarios. Sus padres también trabajaban allí, ¿qué tenía de extraño? La abuela Weasley fue la primera en asombrarse cuando, tras unos meses en el banco mágico, aceptó el cargo de rompedora de maldiciones, pues los duendes habían revisado su desempeño y su expediente académico, sabiendo enseguida que debían tenerla en ese equipo. A Belle, que le encantaba viajar y conocer nuevos ambientes, no le supuso problema.

Sin embargo, eso le había traído una que otra experiencia amarga. Tres veces, con mucha cautela, había entregado su corazón, creyendo haber encontrado al compañero de su vida, un hombre que la hacía sentir la mujer más especial y querida del mundo, pero cada uno le había fallado cuando dio a entender que no la amaban a ella, sino a la idea de tenerla como una linda muñeca de aparador para mostrar. La tercera vez que ocurrió (y la que más le había dolido, pues la relación con el susodicho había durado casi un año), regresó a casa y rabiando de dolor, maldijo la hora en que su bisabuela fue una veela. Fleur Weasley, oyendo junto con su esposo y su hijo el alboroto que Belle armaba en su habitación, tuvo que esperar dos horas para poder hablar con ella, pues la pelirroja había encantado la puerta para que nadie la molestara. ¡Y para colmo tuvo que esperar porque nadie sabía el contrahechizo! Se notaba que Belle, en muy poco tiempo como rompedora de maldiciones, había aprendido varios trucos útiles.

Aquella vez, la joven pelirroja se descargó a gusto, pero comprendió que quizá sin ese encanto heredado de la bisabuela, su abuela y su madre (y quizá ella misma y Frank) no estarían en el mundo. Su familia comprendió su pesar e incluso su hermano, entre bromista e indignado, propuso ir a maldecir al imbécil que la había puesto de peor humor que la luna llena. Eso consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a la chica, que se convirtió en carcajada general cuando les contó que al enterarse de lo que el tipo pensaba realmente de ella, lo había maldecido de tal forma que en San Mungo tardarían mínimo un mes en componerlo. Eso le granjeó que Gingotts le impusiera dos semanas de suspensión en sus labores sin goce de sueldo (que casualmente, coincidió con el periodo en el cual nacieron los hijos de sus primas Frida y Gina), pero le importó muy poco, porque en ese lapso, había tomado la determinación de no volver a creer en un hombre tan fácilmente.

Cosa que no estaba segura de querer cumplir en el caso de Lycaon.

Pero era demasiado pronto para imaginar cosas. Como amigos estaban bien y al menos hasta estar segura de los sentimientos de él, Belle no estaba dispuesta a dar un paso en falso.

Ésa era su decisión más firme en ese luminoso día que daba una probada del próximo verano.

* * *

_13 de junio de 2020_

_Versalles, Francia._

_Cámara del Ministro, Ministerio de Magia._

La ciudad de Versalles, localizada en el departamento de Yvelines y a pocos kilómetros al oeste del centro de París, es mundialmente conocida por el palacio del mismo nombre que hizo construir Luis XIV y fue posteriormente residencia real, hogar de cortesanos y actualmente, un conjunto de museos abiertos al público. Una de las funciones que aún cumple, además de ser donde reciben oficialmente a jefes de estado extranjeros, es ser sede del Ministerio de Magia francés.

La historia mágica francesa describe que, cuando Pierre Bonaccord fue elegido como el primer Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, se le concedió el privilegio de escoger el lugar donde se celebraría la importante reunión. Así pues, el mago se decidió por Fontainebleau, población que había visto nacer al entonces rey Felipe IV _El Hermoso_. Conforme pasaron los siglos y ante las crecientes necesidades de los magos franceses, al nacer el Ministerio de Magia no podía instalarse allí, pues Fontainebleau y su palacio eran hogar de la familia real y rebosaba de actividad muggle (lo que era un gran inconveniente con el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto en vigor). Así pues, el Ministerio tuvo varias instalaciones, hasta que algunos magos y brujas audaces propusieron infiltrarse entre los trabajadores que servían a los arquitectos de Luis XIII y montar el centro del gobierno mágico francés en la nueva residencia real que se construía en los territorios que, con el correr de los años, serían conocidos como la ciudad de Versalles.

Así las cosas, lo que los muggles consideraron como "sellado de cámaras y departamentos" en las diferentes etapas de construcción del palacio y sus alrededores, en realidad fueron obra del Ministerio, que a la par mandó edificar una de las sedes gubernamentales mágicas más exquisitas de Europa. Si los reyes muggles habitaron el sitio en el mayor esplendor, los afortunados en ser Ministros disfrutaron de aposentos soberbios, atendidos por los elfos domésticos más serviciales que pudieran encontrarse en el continente, además de poder instalar allí a sus empleados de más alta alcurnia y confianza.

Pero la Revolución Francesa y batallas posteriores pusieron en riesgo los rincones mágicos del Palacio de Versalles, que se defendieron a capa y espada. Algunos muggles consideraron inaudito que ciertas áreas no sufrieran daños, pero era a causa de poderosos hechizos defensivos que por desgracia, no habían sido lanzados en el Palacio de las Tullerías: poco después de ser el escenario del aniversario de la Creación de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, un terrible incendio lo destruyó casi por completo. En eso la historia mágica no era muy clara.

En el tiempo actual, una de las maneras en que se accedía a las oficinas era a través de la Gran Galería, donde hechizos ocultos en los espejos opuestos a los ventanales permitían reconocer el emblema del Ministerio francés (una flor de lis azul, cuya parte central en realidad era una varita mágica dorada) engarzado en anillos de oro exclusivos de los directores de departamento, personal de confianza y el mismo Ministro de Magia.

Claro, el usar la galería requería una destreza sobresaliente, puesto que era visitada por cientos de muggles a diario y era celosamente vigilada. La mayoría de los funcionarios tenían conexión directa desde la chimenea de su casa a una en su respectivo departamento y unos cuantos llegaban usando alguna de las otras entradas encubiertas; solamente unos cuantos contaban con licencias de aparición directa (que eran casi tan especiales como los anillos con la flor de lis). Más en la época que vivían, pues como en varios países europeos, Francia había endurecido su seguridad.

Era uno de los precios a pagar por ser del bando contrario a Hagen, o al menos eso declaraba una y otra vez el Ministro de Magia actual, René Lafontaine. Sin embargo, ya se vería si las cosas seguían iguales después de las elecciones del día siguiente.

—_Bonjour_, Monsieur Lumière.

Un mago de cabello castaño claro y fino bigote saludó amablemente a un hombre joven, de traje azul marino y camisa blanca. Sus palabras fueron correspondidas con una cabezada, con lo que su ondulado cabello, rubio rojizo, lanzó unos cuantos destellos al sol.

—_Bonjour_, Pierre.

Un hombre también joven, pero pelirrojo, pecoso y sonriente, se acercó cuando el rubio rojizo estaba por mezclarse con un grupo de turistas muggles.

—¿Cómo has estado? Mucho trabajo en el cuartel, me han dicho —siguió el pelirrojo.

—Cierto, ha sido una pesadilla. Si al menos valiera la pena hacer tantas rondas…

—Espero que pronto eso mejore. Aquí entre nos, Monsieur Saint–Honoré recibió un mensaje de Reino Unido para firmar una alianza.

—Creí que Reino Unido ya era aliado.

—Pues Monsieur McGill quiere hacerlo oficial.

Lumière arqueó una ceja, lo que su acompañante interpretó correctamente como incredulidad.

—Sólo comento lo que sé —afirmó el pelirrojo, tras lo cual llegaron a una desviación.

—Bien, te veré adentro, usaré aquella entrada.

Y señalando con la cabeza el Gran Trianón, Lumière dejó atrás al pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo lo despidió con un gesto de mano y se mezcló con unos turistas muggles que a juzgar por su acento, venían de algún país americano. Sin darle mayor importancia, pudo colarse tranquilamente hasta la Galería de los Espejos y tras echar un encantamiento a las cámaras de seguridad con discreción, mostró a uno de los espejos su anillo con la flor de lis, colocado en su anular derecho. El objeto, que reflejaba a un pelirrojo con sus azules ojos atentos a cualquier cosa, mostró a continuación una escritura alargada y con florituras, que brilló un instante antes que dieran paso a la imagen del inicio de una escalera de caracol de madera oscura y reluciente.

Mirando a ambos lados en actitud vigilante, el pelirrojo dio un paso al frente y atravesó el espejo como si no existiera.

La escalera de caracol no era larga, pero sí muy estrecha, por lo que el hombre no era muy adepto a usarla. Sin embargo, el uso de anillos en la galería era estrechamente monitoreado y un privilegio que no tenía la menor intención de desperdiciar. No solamente porque ahora tenía más razones para seguir las medidas de seguridad, sino también porque le había sido concedido por Monsieur Antoine Saint–Honoré, jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y candidato a Ministro de Magia de Francia.

Al llegar a la cumbre de la escalera, se halló con una puerta de madera con picaporte de cristal y oro, al que acercó el anillo del Ministerio. El picaporte se iluminó con un destello azul, semejante a una bombilla muggle, para acto seguido girar solo y abrir la puerta con lentitud. El pelirrojo, respirando profundamente, atravesó el umbral.

La nueva galería a la que había llegado no era tan grande ni tan espléndida como la de los Espejos, pero aún así era un deleite pasar por ella. El techo, abovedado y altísimo, guardaba pinturas y grabados que relataban la historia mágica de la antigua Francia con un ritmo que la hacía atractiva incluso al más remilgado estudiante de Beauxbatons, a la vez que finos candelabros de cristal proporcionaban luz suficiente con llamas azuladas y amarillentas en sus velas. A ambos lados, columnas de cobre idénticas a las de la Gran Galería guardaban alternativamente puertas con picaportes de cristal y chimeneas de mármol negro (el pelirrojo había salido, precisamente, de una de esas puertas), por las cuales iban llegando otros magos; las columnas eran rematadas, también de manera alternada, por duplicados vivientes de gallos galos que cantaban a deshoras y leones que lanzaban rugidos que a más de un novato habían asustado. El piso era de mosaicos de mármol pulido en blanco y negro, combinados con mosaicos de lapislázuli esparcidos aquí y allá y mostrando la flor de lis dorada del Ministerio. Pero lo que sin duda era una verdadera joya era el Invernadero de la Fraternidad, que marcaba la separación entre las distintas Galerías de Igualdad (aquellas por las que arribaban los trabajadores) y las galerías del Ministerio.

Para llegar a ese sitio, el ojiazul había torcido a la derecha al salir a una de las Galerías de Igualdad y tras un recorrido de dos minutos, había llegado a una especie de palco circular que rodeaba un jardín al más puro estilo francés. Como la estación ameritaba, los macizos de flores mostraban colores vivos y diversos, en tanto que un estanque al centro del lugar mostraba un majestuoso árbol, de tronco liso y blanquecino, el cual proyectaba una amplia sombra sobre las fuentes doradas en torno al estanque. Ese sitio, cuya bóveda celeste era circular y conformada por ventanas talladas con la flor de lis del Ministerio al centro de un rombo, era uno de los orgullos de Francia y las leyendas decían que _mientras el agua sea clara, el árbol retoñara, las flores emergieran y el pueblo mantuviera la cabeza en alto, nada podría acabar con la nación mágica francesa_, aunque la historia también era vaga en el sentido de atribuir a algún mago una frase semejante.

—_Bonjour_, Monsieur Weasley.

Una bruja castaña de túnica azul cobalto cerrada por una tela multicolor atada a la cintura, le dedicó una sonrisa al pasar a su lado.

—_Bonjour_ —Frank Weasley correspondió al saludo, acercándose a una de las escaleras.

Para descender al Invernadero de Fraternidad, un conjunto de escaleras curveadas descendían desde el palco circular, lo que visto desde arriba, creaba la visión de un remolino de madera y mármol rosa espectacular. Acto seguido, cada quien tomaba el camino de piedra que le convenía, cruzaba el invernadero y llegaba a uno de los arcos de piedra que conducía a las oficinas.

Las galerías de los departamentos ministeriales, llamadas Galerías de Libertad, no variaban gran cosa respecto a las de Igualdad, si acaso porque allí había pocas chimeneas y la mayoría de las puertas ostentaban placas anunciando que daban a oficinas de ciertos funcionarios. Ah, y las columnas eran rematadas por duplicados en miniatura de diversos personajes, que a semejanza de las pinturas mágicas, actuaban y hablaban como su original de carne y hueso.

—_Bonjour_, Monsieur Weasley, espero que haya tenido buen viaje —saludó una de las figurillas de cobre, una bruja de túnica y cabellos largos, que sostenía en sus manos la varita y un conejo —Monsieur de La Vallière me notificó hace unos minutos que Monsieur Saint–Honoré lo espera en el despacho de Monsieur Ministro.

—_Merci_, Mademoiselle de Lapin.

La bruja de cobre le dedicó una sonrisa y se puso a jugar con su conejo, en tanto Frank entraba a su oficina, dejaba apresuradamente la bolsa que cargaba sobre el escritorio y cerraba tras sí.

La puerta del pelirrojo mostraba una placa dorada con una consigna que muchos, debido a recientes acontecimientos, hallaban provechosa y sospechosa.

_M. François Weasley._

_Asistente Personal del Director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional._

A buena hora Bill Weasley (y por lo tanto, también sus hijos) eran oficialmente ingleses.

* * *

Por si alguien dudaba del esplendor del Ministerio de Magia francés, después de contemplar las Galerías de Igualdad, el Invernadero de Fraternidad y las Galerías de Libertad, debía hacerle una visita a las oficinas del Ministro y su personal adjunto, que se hallaba por encima de la galería correspondiente al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Para llegar allí, había que ascender por una escalera que nada tenía que envidiarle a las que había en la parte muggle del palacio y se podía girar tanto a derecha como a izquierda, dependiendo la puerta a la que se fuera. Las puertas dobles frente al final de la escalera, de madera pulida, aplicaciones doradas y manijas de cristal, eran las de la habitación conocida como Cámara del Ministro. Tras llamar un par de veces, una voz grave le dio el paso al pelirrojo, quien abrió la puerta a su derecha.

Si algún muggle lograra poner un pie en ese lugar, declararía más tarde que se sentía como en la Cámara del Rey, sólo que en el sitio del lecho real, estaba un largo escritorio de roble sobre el que había distintos utensilios de escritura, pergaminos, libros y una estatuilla de mármol rosa de una mujer acompañada de un ciervo y vestida a la usanza griega. Tras el escritorio, sentado a una ornamentada butaca de tapiz azul con diminutas flores de lis doradas estampadas en color amarillo oro, se encontraba un mago de cara alargada, cabello entrecano y ojos azules de tonalidad grisácea y opaca. Su túnica, negra con botones plateados, cubría un traje muggle gris oscuro. Sentado frente a ese mago, con una túnica azul marino sencilla y que estaba sobre un traje negro también modesto, se hallaba un hombre de facciones suaves, tez clara y cabellos castaños, cuyos ojos eran de un tono indefinido entre verde y azul. Ambos portaban en la mano derecha el anillo con la flor de lis del Ministerio.

—_Bonjour_, Monsieur Ministro, Monsieur Saint–Honoré —Frank incline la cabeza en señal de respeto —Mademoiselle de Lapin me avisó que…

—Le habíamos encomendado el recado a Monsieur La Vallière —intervino el mago de túnica negra, arqueando una ceja y apoyando un codo en el apoyabrazos de su butaca, con gesto altivo.

—No lo vi en su columna, Monsieur Ministro, quizá estaba ocupado. Mademoiselle de Lapin no especificó el motivo, pero…

—Bien, ahora vayamos al grano. Siéntese, Weasley.

El recién nombrado obedeció, ocupando la silla vacía que se hallaba a la derecha de Monsieur Saint–Honoré, alisándose una manga del traje inconscientemente.

—Según me dijo Saint–Honoré, Weasley, está tramitando su mudanza a Reino Unido.

El pelirrojo, captando de reojo que su jefe lucía incómodo, asintió.

—¿No se casó aquí, acaso?

—Disculpe, Monsieur Ministro, pero me casé en la embajada de Reino Unido.

El Ministro de Magia, tratando de contener una desagradable mueca, se enderezó.

—Ahora no podemos prescindir de nadie —explicó con fingida paciencia —Menos cuando estamos a punto de denegar alianzas.

—Monsieur Lafontaine, si me permite…

—No le permito nada, Saint–Honoré. No se firmará ningún tipo de convenio hasta que hayamos analizado concienzudamente la situación con el resto de las naciones.

—¿Situación? —Monsieur Saint–Honoré, para fascinación de Frank, comenzaba a sacar el carácter férreo que lo había convertido en director de departamento —Monsieur Ministro, ¡hay países que nos piden ayuda a gritos y los estamos despreciando! República Checa, por ejemplo, pidió aurores para contener a Hagen, ¡y no se los concedió! Si así tratamos a quienes han sido aliados tácitos desde hace siglos, ¿eso en qué nos convierte? Pero no se preocupe, que quizá no tenga qué ocuparse de las alianzas a partir de mañana.

Se produjo un silencio tenso, incómodo, durante el cual Frank observó las caras de ambos hombres, sabios y patriotas, pero con visiones muy distintas respecto a lo que debía hacerse en las proximidades de una guerra. Decidido a no intervenir, esperó alguna reacción, la cual salió primero del Ministro, quien se inclinó y apoyó ambos brazos en su escritorio.

—Saint–Honoré, no creerá que ganará las elecciones de mañana, ¿verdad?

La pregunta estaba hecha con tal cinismo que Frank estuvo tentado a saltar de su butaca y decirle unas cuantas cosas al mago. Sin embargo, tomó ejemplo de su jefe, que se quedó quieto y tranquilo, al menos hasta esbozar una sonrisa serena.

—Monsieur Lafontaine, nada más alejado de la verdad. Antes me cuelgo del _Concorde_ (1).

Frank contuvo una carcajada, porque creyó saber qué había querido decir. Era leyenda entre los franceses que, cuando los muggles comenzaron a guillotinar a sus reyes y traidores a la nación, un mago que no tenía cómo probar sus lealtad para con Francia prefirió suicidarse a dejarse capturar (no tenía cómo defenderse al haber perdido su varita en batalla), por lo que se ocultó en un bosque cercano a París y se colgó de un haya. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con la charla? Sencillo: el árbol plantado al centro del Invernadero de Fraternidad era un haya, bautizado como _Concorde_, debido a que era un símbolo de amistad obsequiado por el Ministro de Magia de Liechtenstein al ingresar su país, finalmente, a la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Aunque lo irónico era el nombre otorgado al árbol y el uso que le daba Monsieur Saint–Honoré en su frase.

El Ministro de Magia, en verdad frustrado, despachó a los dos magos frente a él con un gesto de mano, no sin antes reafirmar su postura de cero alianzas. Saint–Honoré, meneando la cabeza, le dio a entender a Frank que por ese día había sido suficiente, cosa en lo que el pelirrojo coincidió.

No valía la pena intentar explicar que en realidad, a Monsieur Saint–Honoré le darían ganas de colgarse del _Concorde_ si Lafontaine era reelecto.

* * *

_16 de junio de 2020._

_París, Francia._

_Habitación del matrimonio Weasley–Wood, Hotel Crillon._

Al norte de la Plaza de la Concordia, al inicio de la Avenida de los Campos Elíseos, se puede contemplar la fachada de dos edificios idénticos mandados construir por Luis XV y uno el del oeste (favorito de la reina María Antonieta y frente al cual fue guillotinada) se convirtió en el Hotel Crillon, un sitio con más de cien habitaciones y cuarenta y cuatro suites de lujo. Los turistas, a sabiendas de la historia de la Plaza de la Concordia (que fue donde estalló la Revolución Francesa), tienen suerte de conseguir habitación allí y más de conservarla a largo plazo.

Por fortuna, los magos se adueñaron de una parte del edificio desconocida para los muggles y ahí alquilaban espacios para quienes debían vivir en la ciudad por un largo periodo de tiempo.

Ése era el caso del matrimonio Weasley–Wood, pues Frank había vendido su departamento al casarse con Sally para mudarse definitivamente a Reino Unido, pero en el Ministerio de Magia francés no habían querido aceptarle su renuncia. Y cuando Sally obtuvo la licencia por maternidad de parte del Puddlemere United, se trasladó con su marido, en espera del nacimiento de su primer hijo. Los sanadores en San Mungo le habían recomendado a la joven madre que no hiciera el viaje, pero ella los había ignorado olímpicamente.

—¿Y bien? —quiso saber Sally ese soleado día de junio, pues su esposo había llegado del trabajo demasiado temprano para su gusto —¿Te aceptó la renuncia?

—No sé si esto es mejor o peor que aceptarme la renuncia —Frank, desde hacía rato, paseaba por la habitación con las manos a la espalda y revolviéndose de vez en cuando el rojo cabello —Monsieur Saint–Honoré me hizo su asistente y me envió a Reino Unido a firmar la alianza.

—¿Y por qué a ti? ¿No pudo enviar a alguien más?

—No. Porque además… Destituyó a Monsieur de Anjou y me dio su puesto.

—¿Bromeas?

Sally no pudo evitar sorprenderse y se habría levantado de un salto de no ser por su físico actual. Si no mal recordaba, el cargo que había tenido Monsieur André de Anjou hasta antes de la decisión de Monsieur Saint–Honoré era el de _Régent_ (2), dado a quien representaba al Ministro de Magia francés en el extranjero. Era convertirse, prácticamente, en el segundo al mando de Francia.

—Quisiera, pero no —Frank, pese a ser un hombre ecuánime, ahora se veía dominado por los nervios —Monsieur Saint–Honoré lo hará oficial mañana, al menos al público, porque en el Ministerio ya se sabe. Tuvo una reunión ayer con los directores de departamento y muchos no estaban de acuerdo con el nombramiento porque para empezar, no soy francés.

—¡Pero has trabajado para ellos por años!

—En realidad, fue la mención de mi madre lo que convenció a los directores al final. Ella fue campeona de Beauxbatons y mi tío es Monsieur Louis Lorris. Creo que eso les recordó _sutilmente_ que tengo ascendencia francesa.

—¿Quién es exactamente tu tío para que reaccionaran así?

—Es el actual Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Europea de Magos.

Sally por poco se queda con la boca abierta, del asombro que sentía.

—De hecho, la Confederación Internacional de Magos está convocando una reunión urgente y Monsieur Saint–Honoré me ha pedido que lo comunique a Reino Unido. Solamente se llamarán a los Jefes Supremos de las Confederaciones continentales.

—¿En serio? Pues será complicado encontrar dónde alojar a semejantes personajes.

—Eso es lo de menos. Lo complicado será que se lleve a cabo sin sufrir atentados.

—¿Te refieres a…?

— Exacto. La reunión será en Reino Unido porque Monsieur Saint–Honoré teme que si Hagen se entera de ella, intente sabotearla.

La Confederación Internacional de Magos, por tradición y disposición oficial, solía reunirse en Francia, en un ala especial del Louvre (que antaño fue palacio real). Así que la seguridad estaba por encima de todo si el recién electo Ministro de Magia francés hacía a un lado.

—Así que en cierta forma, logré lo que quería —masculló el pelirrojo, sentándose finalmente en una silla cercana al ventanal de la habitación —Podemos mudarnos a Reino Unido, aunque siga trabajando para Francia.

—¿Crees que haya muchos problemas?

—No estoy seguro.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. La pareja intercambió miradas de extrañeza antes que él se pusiera de pie y abriera. Resultó ser el casero, que venía a avisarles que se serviría la comida y también a prestarle el periódico del día. Frank lo agradeció en un apresurado francés antes de sentarse junto a Sally, en la cama, y desplegar el diario.

Lo que leyó no lo complacía mucho, pues en la primera plana de _Le Dauphin_ (3) especulaban sobre si Hagen atacaría Mónaco como vía rápida para llegar a Francia. Los intentos de Rumania para no ceder daban escasos resultados y además…

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó por lo bajo, abriendo el diario de golpe.

A su izquierda, Sally se sobresaltó, sin comprender el extraño comportamiento de su marido hasta que se le ocurrió espiar la primera plana del periódico, donde quitando los grandes titulares sobre Mónaco y Rumania, en un recuadro inferior había una fotografía que le parecía familiar.

—Frankie, ¿me dejarías…?

No terminó la frase. Su marido cerró el diario igual que como lo abrió, arrugó con furia gran parte del mismo y lo arrojó frente a él, para después levantarse y volver a pasearse por el cuarto, cual león enjaulado. Al segundo siguiente sacó su varita y con amplios movimientos conjuró su equipaje, pero eso no lo dejó darse cuenta de nada más.

—¡No puede ser!

Hasta que oyó sollozos, Frank reaccionó ante su descuido y dejando las maletas a medio hacer, corrió a encerrar a Sally en un abrazo que pretendía brindarle todo el consuelo que le hiciera falta.

El recuadro que tanto les había llamado la atención a ambos, la fotografía familiar, era de una persona que a ambos les importaba lo suficiente como para deprimirse ante el titular.

_OLIVER WOOD, FAMOSO JUGADOR DE QUIDDITCH INGLÉS, ES ASESINADO AL CUMPLIR CON SUS OBLIGACIONES EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE DEPORTES Y JUEGOS MÁGICOS DE SU PAÍS. SE CREE QUE FUE OBRA DEL TERROR RUBIO._

* * *

(1) _La palabra _concorde_, en francés, significa _concordia_._

(2) Régent_, en francés, quiere decir _regente.

(3) _La traducción aproximada de _Le Dauphin_ sería _El Delfín_._

* * *

_10 de noviembre de 2010. 11:15 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Disculpen, pero este capi fue en especial agotador, aparte de largo (que un capítulo de PGMM tenga más de veinte cuartillas en Word es extenso para mí). Tenía que desahogarme con una exclamación antes de pasar a las curiosidades._

_En primer lugar, si son observadores, verán que las fechas mencionadas en este capítulo son las mismas que salen en el pasado. ¿Por qué? Por la simple razón de que necesitaba espacio temporal para maniobrar y no quería alargar la presente entrega más de lo necesario. Y en el capi anterior describí casi todo en Hogwarts, así que poner lo ocurrido en el exterior no es tan descabellado._

_Por otro lado, presento personajes que hasta ahora, solamente rondaban por mi cabeza o que nada más se habían mencionados de pasada. La insinuación que hice en la entrega pasada de que el sanador Jordan era en realidad Lee Jordan se confirma aquí, cuando su propio hijo se lo revela a Ken Wood. Me agrada ese chico y que vaya a estar trabajando con Neville, porque lo que es la idea del ministro McGill declarando la guerra a Alemania, aterra. Aunque como pregunta Jim, ¿qué haríamos nosotros en su lugar?_

_Por otro lado, Belle en convivencia con sus abuelos en una tarea para la renovada Orden del Fénix, concluyendo con el encuentro sostenido en el London Eye, una rueda de la fortuna gigantesca (tuve que leer bastante para decidirme por el escenario, créanme). Damas y caballeros, aquí está lo que llamaba en privado (y que ahora ustedes sabrán) _mi versión de Teddy Lupin_, pues como recordarán, comencé la saga antes de que saliera el sexto libro e ignoraba muchas cosas. Como sea, Lycaon Woolf estaba planeado desde hace meses, cuando me puse a hacer ciertos datos en borrador, así que espero que el muchacho les haya caído bien._

_Y seguimos con los sucesos de Francia, que también me dieron mucha lata no por lo que ocurriría, sino porque estuve en labor de _documentación_ casi tres días. Si iba a presentar el Ministerio de Magia francés, o al menos parte de él, necesitaba un buen escenario y al igual que con la parte de Belle, me puse a leer como loca, hasta finalmente decidirme por ubicarlo en el Palacio de Versalles. Lamento si mis descripciones no le hacen justicia a la imagen mental que tenía del lugar o a las fotografías existentes del citado palacio, pero espero que mi labor haya sido la suficiente como para dejarlos encantados, jajajaja. Igual pido disculpas si me puse aburrida con los intentos de datos históricos, pero había que darle un poco de fundamentación a que los magos galos tuvieran su Ministerio en semejante sitio._

_Pero pasemos a lo importante. Frank sigue trabajando en Francia porque no lo dejaron ir, pero ahora vemos que la razón era que su jefe confiaba en él con creces. Varios de los nombres y conceptos franceses vienen de su historia: las galerías obtienen sus nombres del lema nacional; el árbol, del nombre actual de la Plaza de Luis XV (la Plaza de la Concordia, que terminó saliendo al final); el diario, del título que tenían los herederos a la Corona y algunos personajes tienen apellidos que se hallan en la historia real. Se nota que Historia era una de mis materias favoritas cuando iba a la escuela, jajajaja._

_Y sé que muchos(as) querrán colgarme por el final del capítulo. Lo siento, pero eso también estaba planeado desde hace meses. Oliver Wood, no muy explotado en la saga original más que como un capitán de quidditch obsesivo (es lo que se ve, no lo que creo yo), en mi saga se había presentado como un digno director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, agradable y comprensivo. Sin embargo, ha muerto o mejor dicho, lo han asesinado. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Y lo más importante, ¿quién y por qué? Espero que eso se esclarezca en el transcurso de lo que queda de la saga. Por lo pronto, hay que darles el pésame a los hermanos Wood, a la madre de éstos y a todos los que conocían al hombre._

_Bien, bien, me despido, no sin antes aclarar que quizá me tarde en presentar el siguiente capi porque tengo que acomodar ideas y descansar de este capi. En serio, tanto saturarme de cosas francesas me hizo daño, jajajaja. Como sea, sigo sin candidato para _El Ermitaño_ (Bell se pone triste) y además, ando con inspiración para Rilato, cosa que no dejaré pasar, jajajaja. Cuídense mucho, prevénganse contra el clima loco (en el hemisferio norte ya empieza a hacer frío, ¡me congelo!) y nos leemos pronto._


	30. Comienza la guerra mundial

**_A Luigi, fan de Harry Potter tanto como yo. Disfruta esto desde el más allá, angelito._**

* * *

**Treinta: Comienza la guerra mundial.**

_19 de junio de 2020._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_SIGUEN LAS AVERIGUACIONES SOBRE EL ATENTADO EN LA PREPARACIÓN DE LA COPA EUROPEA DE QUIDDITCH._

_Edmund McGill, Ministro de Magia, asegura que tiene a mucha gente trabajado en las pesquisas del suceso del pasado lunes, donde los magos y brujas que asistían a una reunión acerca de la Copa Europea de Quidditch fueron atacados y se registraron algunos decesos, entre ellos el del director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, el señor Oliver Wood._

_En conferencia de prensa, convocada ayer a las seis y media de la tarde, el Ministro McGill ha reconocido que las sospechas sobre la autoría del atentado recaen en Hugo Hagen, el Terror Rubio, y el resto de sus seguidores. Se cree que el móvil fue la prohibición a Alemania para participar en la Copa Europea. Así mismo, se rumorea que el Terror Rubio intentó llegar a un acuerdo con Reino Unido para la firma de un pacto de no agresión, cosa que el Ministro negó categóricamente._

_«Estamos aquí para hablar del lamentable suceso del lunes, no quieran desviarse a otras cuestiones que además, son completamente falsas», fueron las palabras exactas del señor McGill que, seguramente, no está conforme con las recientes encuestas, que lo desfavorecen para una reelección. Lo más probable es que, con el anuncio de una próxima declaración de guerra (también hecho en la conferencia de prensa), tendrá aún más detractores._

_Mientras tanto, la comunidad mágica está al pendiente de los funerales de los siete magos ingleses que perecieron en el atentado, aunque no se confía mucho en esa cifra, pues se especula que el alcance del ataque tuvo otras repercusiones hasta ahora desconocidas. (Crónica interior en página 12)._

Magos y brujas de todas partes del país estaba esperando algún detalle sobresaliente, incluso alentador, acerca del extraño atentado que habían sufrido los organizadores de la Copa Europea, pero al leer semejante nota en _El Profeta_, perdían las esperanzas. Hasta la fecha, todo lo que habían sabido era que, de alguna manera, los participantes habían sido tomados por sorpresa y atacados de forma feroz; además, pocos creían que al Terror Rubio le importara tanto la participación de equipos alemanes en la contienda deportiva como para atacar a quienes habían decretado tal cosa.

No, lo que en verdad tenía en estado de alerta a los magos británicos era que su máximo dirigente aceptara, por una cosa u otra, algún trato con Hagen. Era una variable remota en el curso de los recientes acontecimientos, pero no improbable. Por lo tanto, las próximas elecciones para Ministro serían unas de las más esperadas y controversiales de los últimos setenta años.

—Menudo panorama para el fin de curso…

Thomas musitó eso sin pensar, con la espalda recargada en el tronco del haya bajo la que él y sus amigos se reunían habitualmente para hacer las tareas. Aquella soleada mañana de junio, que parecía recompensarlos por todo el tiempo que se habían encerrado estudiando, no era suficiente para levantar el ánimo reinante en el castillo.

Incluso la Orden del Rayo se había contagiado por ese ambiente, sobre todo por tener cerca a algunos familiares de los siete magos asesinados. Por no ir más lejos, Rose había comentado en el desayuno que Nerie y los mellizos Copperfield no paraban de inventarse chistes y bromas (aunque con escasos resultados) para arrancarle a Odette Wood aunque fuera una sonrisa.

Los hijos de magos, que habían escuchado hablar de Oliver Wood como uno de los mejores guardianes que había pasado por el Puddlemere United en los últimos veinte años, lamentaban su pérdida, más cuando varios recordaron su asistencia al Torneo de las Tres Partes. Los medios, por cierto, no habían dicho nada sobre quién ocuparía su cargo.

—Mi familia lo conocía —recordó Rose entonces, refiriéndose claramente a Oliver Wood —Tío Fred y tío George a veces bromeaban diciendo que sus discursos antes de los partidos eran aburridísimos, pero aún así…

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, sin poder completar la frase. Como todos sus amigos, que alguien más o menos cercano hubiera muerto de esa manera no era una sensación agradable.

—Will dice que no lo han reemplazado en el Ministerio —comentó Sunny, que había recibido una carta en el desayuno.

—Sí, la abuela mencionó lo mismo —corroboró Procyon.

—¿Es en serio, eh? —soltó Paula de improviso, con una mueca muy desagradable en la cara.

—Paula, nada más pienso decirlo una vez, ¡deja de sentirte culpable! —espetó Henry, mirando a la rubia con el ceño fruncido —Tú eres tú y eso es lo que nos importa. Si vuelves a escuchar una sola palabra de lo que dice gente como Kleiber…

Los demás le dieron la razón a Henry con diferentes gestos, cosa que Paula agradeció. Desde que se había publicado la noticia del atentado, la rubia había pasado muy malos ratos, muchos de ellos provocados por Kleiber y el hecho de apellidarse igual que el Terror Rubio.

Y eso que muchos desconocían el parentesco que la unía a ese tipo.

—Supongo que no puedo evitarlo del todo —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para explicarlo —Más con el asunto de la guerra.

—Mira, si te sirve de algo, ríete de los chicos a los que bromeamos por _deseables_ —aconsejó Rose de golpe, riéndose al segundo siguiente —Ojalá hubiéramos tomado fotos…

—¿No dijo Diane que ella tomó algunas? —se acordó Hally repentinamente, alzando la vista de la novela muggle que leía —¡Hay que pedírselas en cuanto volvamos al dormitorio!

—¡Eso me parece bien! Giselle me contó que hay algunas bastante interesantes.

—¡No olviden enseñárnoslas! —pidió Procyon alzando una mano, tirando por poco la mitad de las piezas de ajedrez mágico con las que jugaba. Bryan, su compañero de partida, se sobresaltó.

—Mientras no haya una de mí… —espetó Ryo de mala gana, entretenido con un libro que su hermana le había regalado en su cumpleaños, _Fauna Mágica de la República Popular China_.

—¡No digas eso! —dejaron escapar sus amigas a la vez. Incluso Paula, que tenía una expresión ofendida que Procyon y Thomas no pasaron por alto.

—En fin, unas cuantas fotos podrían levantar el ánimo de la gente —apuntó Hally al cerrar su libro y ponerse de pie —Se lo comentaré a Melvin, por si hallo una de su amigo Oscar.

La chica se alejó a paso lento, alzando el libro a un costado de la cara para protegerse del sol.

—Bueno, yo también me voy —apuntó Paula, enrollando un pergamino y guardando en su bolsa la pluma y el tintero —Me están esperando.

—¿Quién, si puede saberse? —inquirió Sunny, alzando la mirada de un bosquejo.

—Nott.

Al unísono, las chicas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y los chicos soltaron improperios.

—¿Tú estás loca?

—¿Qué tienes que estar haciendo con Nott?

—¿Nott? ¿El debilucho de Nott?

—¿Se te zafó un tornillo?

—¡Es amigo de Zabini! ¿Segura que no te echó una maldición?

Paula se encogió de hombros, desdeñando las palabras que escuchaba, hasta que dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar. No llegó muy lejos porque de un tirón, alguien se la llevó a otra parte del lago. Bajo el cerezo de Hoshikino, para ser exactos.

—¿Perdiste la cabeza? —soltó Ryo en cuanto estuvo seguro de que no los escuchaban las escasas personas que paseaban por esa área —Disculpa, pero te creí con más cerebro para…

—¿A ti en qué te afecta?

La pregunta de Paula salió con voz dura, sarcástica, casi tan hiriente como un cuchillo. Ryo lo notó perfectamente, por lo que consideró sus opciones en tres segundos y dejó de ir de un lado a otro delante de ella, antes de tomar aliento.

—Me afecta, Hagen, porque no fuiste capaz de escuchar mi respuesta sobre el asunto de las _deseables_. Así que ahora te callas y atiendes, ¿entendido?

Eso sí que era novedad, razonó Paula con rapidez. No solamente que Ryo la llamara por su apellido, sino que luciera en verdad enfadado. Por lo general, cuando algo le disgustaba, lo único que hacía era dejar escapar una frase ocurrente y oír cómo otros (por lo general Rose, Henry y Procyon) despotricaban contra lo que creyeran molesto e injusto. Y que ahora Ryo sonara como un mandón insufrible… Bueno, era raro. Mucho muy raro.

—En realidad, no es que señalara a una chica como _deseable_. ¡Lo único que hice fue mandarle una carta en su cumpleaños!

—Algo debió decir esa carta para que se activara la broma contigo.

—Dímelo tú. Aunque por cómo te has portado, deduzco que no la leíste.

Ryo esperaba muchas cosas al reconocer aquello, como una sarta de insultos e incluso un hechizo (Encantamientos era una de las especialidades de su amiga). Lo que nunca creyó ver fue una rubia con el flequillo ligeramente revuelto por el viento y unas mejillas más sonrosadas que de costumbre. Ah, y las manos sobre la boca, como si contuviera algo que no quería decir.

—¡Trolls, Paula, cualquiera con más sentido común sabría explicarlo mejor que yo! —Ryo volvió a su vaivén, evitando por todos los medios mirar a la jovencita, que poco a poco se estaba recuperando de la impresión y bajaba las manos —Mira, no soy muy bueno con estos asuntos, así como me ves, incluso llegué a burlarme de Bryan por algo parecido, ¡pero vamos! Cuando quería decir algo coherente, me salía al revés, ¡terminaba halagando a todas! ¡Y sólo te veía a ti!

Con manos temblorosas, Ryo sacó la varita y apuntó a la primera piedra que encontró, a la cual le musitó un hechizo para lanzarla al agua. Tal vez había cometido un error, pero era mejor dejar las cartas sobre la mesa, por muy torpe que fuera para hacerlo. Así que se pasó unos minutos dando vueltas, durante los cuales el salpicar del agua fue el mayor sonido que se oyó entre ellos.

—¿Eso qué significa? —inquirió Paula en un susurro.

Ryo dejó de arrojar piedras, deteniendo sus paseos y dándole la espalda al cerezo de Hoshikino, que en esas fechas estaba completamente en flor.

—No sé —reconoció él, encogiéndose de hombros —¿Quieres que salgamos?

A Paula se le escapó una carcajada, aunque más débil de las que solía dar cuando estaba alegre por algo. Más bien era una risa con un dejo de sarcasmo.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo?

—Sí, y ha sonado patético. Pero es en serio.

A continuación, él se giró, apuntó con la varita a una rama cercana y una parte de ésta, cargada de diminutas flores, cayó directo a la mano libre y estirada del muchacho.

—No sé cómo salga, pero es en serio —aseguró, tendiéndole la rama del cerezo —A menos, claro, que la tontería de las _deseables_ haya…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Paula había aceptado la rama de cerezo y con ella, lo silenció al tiempo que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

Y con ese gesto, algo le dijo a Ryo que si Nott se le acercaba a la rubia, lo iba a pagar.

* * *

—¿Cómo está tu amigo?

Ante la pregunta de Hally, Melvin dejó escapar un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

Andaban en los jardines, en un área especialmente tranquila cerca de los invernaderos. Tras conversar un poco de cómo creían que les iría en los exámenes (o mejor dicho, el Ravenclaw desahogó parte de sus nervios por los TIMO'S que había hecho), Hally se había decidido a indagar por Oscar Wood, que como sabía desde hacía unos meses, era amigo de su novio. Aunque con ver la expresión del moreno bastaba para saberlo.

—Él y su hermana se la pasan juntos —comentó Melvin, fijando los ojos al frente, viendo con poca atención a un grupo de chicas de sexto que reían por lo bajo —Oscar insiste en que no nos preocupemos, pero Aramis insiste en que es cuestión de tiempo para que quiera hablar de ello. Por lo pronto, lo único que supimos es que ya no está aquí.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Por lo visto los funerales del señor Wood y los otros magos fueron esta mañana, así que anoche él y su hermana fueron recogidos por su madre.

Hally frunció el ceño ante eso. Quizá no se había enterado porque, a diferencia de Thomas, no leía el periódico de cabo a rabo, a menos que estuviera de verdad aburrida.

—¿Y qué harás en el verano, Hally? —Melvin cambió el tema, consciente de pronto que tanto pensar en la pena de su amigo no era adecuado —¿Saldrás de vacaciones?

—No, supongo que no. Mis padres me han contado que tienen mucho trabajo, pero Rose vive cerca, así que podemos vernos y darnos una vuelta por Hyde Park. Aunque ahora con su hermanito tal vez esté muy entretenida.

—En ese caso, ¿estaría bien que fuera a… buscarte para salir y todo eso?

—Ah… si tú quieres… Creo que tendré que pedirle permiso a mis padres y…

—Sí, supongo que deberías.

Se quedaron callados, ambos con un sonrojo bastante evidente.

—¿Y qué pasa con el resto de tus amigos? ¿Saldrán de vacaciones?

—Tampoco estoy segura. Con las cosas como están, tal vez sus padres no quieran salir del país.

—¿Sabes si es verdad que… tu amiga Hagen es…? Bueno, hay muchos rumores sobre que…

—Eso no me interesa. Aunque Paula resultara descendiente de Voldemort, yo sería su amiga.

Con profunda vergüenza, Melvin notó que había metido la pata. Sabía que si algo disgustaba a Hally en extremo era que agraviaran a sus amigos.

—Lo siento, es sólo que… Es difícil dejar de escuchar tantas cosas…

—Mira, en realidad es simple. Como dice Procyon, son idiotas que no saben lo que se siente ser blanco de toda esa basura.

—Él debe saberlo muy bien, ¿no? Siendo el nieto de Sirius Black…

Hally se volvió a verlo a tal velocidad que fue un milagro que no se lastimara el cuello.

—¿Estás insinuando que Sirius Black era culpable? —quiso saber.

—Yo no insinúo nada. Pero debes reconocer que no lo pintan como el mejor de los magos.

La chica se puso de pie de un salto, con el rostro contorsionado por una mueca.

—Por favor, Melvin, ¡el Ministerio admitió que era inocente! Mi padre hizo campaña para ello.

—Pues si no fuera por eso…

—Mira, si en realidad piensas así, será mejor que dejemos el tema por la paz. Y ahora mismo me voy antes de decir alguna tontería.

—¡Hally, espera!

Pero ella no le hizo caso. Recogió su novela y se marchó a toda prisa, sintiendo que le dolía la cara por el gesto de enfado que mostraba, pero no podía evitarlo.

Lo peor era que no se trataba de la primera diferencia que tenían ella y Melvin.

El muchacho, en diversas ocasiones, había dicho cosas por el estilo, por lo que no podía evitar enfadarse con él. No por haber vivido oyendo ese tipo de ideas, sino porque las creyera a rajatabla, sin preocuparse por averiguar los hechos y formar su propio criterio. Ella sería menor que él por un par de años, pero no creía ser tan cerrada de mente.

Cuando subía la escalinata de piedra, se dio cuenta que Melvin no la seguía. Por lo general, cuando tenían esas peleas, él iba tras ella, se disculpaba y alegaba algunas cosas para que ella lo comprendiera y lo perdonara. Pero esta vez no y eso era algo desconcertante. ¿Es que el chico se había cansado de la situación o era que ella se había acostumbrado a aceptar sus disculpas demasiado pronto? Como fuera, no se sintió nada bien con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y por primera vez desde la última excursión a Hogsmeade, Hally se preguntó si lo mejor no habría sido romper con Melvin Corner.

* * *

Cuando a la hora de comer, los de la mesa de Ravenclaw notaron que Paula Hagen había dejado atrás el mal humor de los días precedentes, no se explicaron la razón. Menos que en partes de su ropa hubiera pétalos entre rosados y blancos que la chica no se había molestado en sacudir.

—¡No es cierto!

La exclamación de Karen Tate, por lo general una chica sencilla y calmada, sobresaltó a media mesa de las águilas. Al parecer ella lo notó, porque enseguida bajó la voz y musitó.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

Se dirigía a Paula, que ostentaba una sonrisa tan serena e irreal que muchos ya la tomaban por el reemplazo de Mara Kreisky para los siguientes cursos. Y eso que Paula no cursaba Adivinación.

—¿Por qué habría de mentirles? —inquirió Paula a su vez, zanjando la cuestión.

Karen miró a sus lados, a Marianne Bridge y a Mary Ann Alcott, quienes lucían tan aturdidas como ella. Por su parte Fanny Kleiber, dos asientos a la izquierda de Paula, contorsionaba la cara de rabia, lo que asustaba a Jacob Abarbanel y uno de sus amigos, de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

Un par de asientos a la derecha de Paula, Ryo contenía a sus compañeros de dormitorio, que después de un comentario suyo, lo habían estado acribillando a preguntas.

—¡No juegues! —terminó soltando Edward Garrett con tal gesto brusco, que su hermana Melinda le dedicó un ademán de censura desde su asiento, a tres metros de distancia.

—Pues no, no juego —Ryo jugueteó con un emparedado de jamón antes de morderlo —Ahora si me disculpan, quiero comer en paz.

Después de eso, Ryo no dijo ni una palabra, ni siquiera cuando acabó y se levantó del banco en dirección a la mesa de Hufflepuff, ya medio vacía, para sentarse a la derecha de Amy.

—¿Qué, ya no te quieren en tu mesa, Mao? —bromeó Paul Owen, sonriendo.

—Es que son muy fastidiosos —respondió el aludido y cuando Owen desvió sus diálogos hacia Patterson, miró a sus castaños amigos —Bien, lo hice.

—¿Qué cosa? —quiso saber Amy, un tanto desconcertada.

Por toda respuesta, Ryo le señaló a Bryan, con una mano, la mesa de Ravenclaw.

—¿Eso? —el Hufflepuff, al ver el asentimiento de su amigo, sonrió —Excelente. Algo me decía que Alcott, Bridge y Tate sabían, por eso te dijeron esas cosas.

—Yo no entiendo —alegó Amy, frunciendo el ceño.

—Para que te enteres por mí y no por chismes de alguien más, Amy: voy a salir con Paula.

De la impresión, la castaña dejó caer los cubiertos.

—Hinkypunks, Amy, si te parece tan malo, dímelo, no reacciones así.

—¿Cómo que vas a salir con Paula? —fue lo primero que ella pudo pronunciar.

Torciendo la boca brevemente, Ryo les relató lo ocurrido horas antes, con lo que sus amigos de la casa de los tejones se quedaron con una impresión… _desorientada_ del suceso.

—Eso fue patético —dijeron ambos, para luego mirarse con sorpresa, debido a la coincidencia.

—Sí, se lo dije a Paula. Pero nos da igual. ¡Ah, se desocupó un lugar junto a Henry!

Y sin dilatarse, Ryo se paró y fue a la mesa de Gryffindor. Amy, por pura curiosidad, quiso saber cómo se veía Paula y la encontró no en su mesa, sino en la de Slytherin, sentada entre Sunny y Walter, seguramente contando lo mismo que Ryo, a juzgar por las caras de asombro que habían puesto Thomas y Danielle.

—Esto es de locos —musitó, meneando la cabeza.

Bryan, frente a ella, coincidió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

* * *

Esa noche, la mayoría de los alumnos se dilató en los dormitorios antes de la cena, pues al día siguiente se marcharían a casa. Había sido un curso movido y en cierta forma, por las noticias del exterior, devastador y hasta fúnebre.

—¡Muchísimas gracias!

Diane Creevey sonrió con orgullo al mostrarles a sus compañeras de curso las pocas fotografías que había logrado tomarles a las víctimas de la broma de Danielle. Hally y Rose no paraban de reír ante las caras de los chicos, que por sus reacciones de ocultarse en los bordes, se notaba que habían sido pescados in fraganti.

—Me alegra haber traído mi cámara ese día, en la mochila —confesó Diane, guardando en su baúl un bulto peludo y verde que según sabían sus compañeras, era un suéter —Y haber seguido a algunos de ellos a la enfermería.

—¡Miren a Goldstein! —observó Cecil Finnigan en ese instante, conteniendo a duras penas la risa —¡Trata de taparse la cara con el sombrero!

—¡Y el idiota de Zabini! No creí que el rosa le quedara tan bien —se burló Rose, alternando el ver las fotos con el acomodo de su equipaje.

—¡Eh, encontré una de Mao! Vaya, parece que no le agradó mucho la idea —Giselle Olsen les pasó una fotografía a Hally y Rose, quienes la sujetaron en el acto.

En la imagen, Ryo caminaba tras un par de chicos de Hufflepuff con la frente arrugada y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Era una visión tan hilarante que las dos amigas rieron a más no poder.

Le pidieron a Diane que les regalara esa foto y ella, encogiéndose de hombros, accedió.

A la hora de la cena, hubo bastante ruido en el Gran Comedor, sobre todo de amigos que hacían planes para visitarse en el verano o, como en el caso de Hally y Rose, abrirse paso a la mesa de Ravenclaw para mostrarle su _tesoro_ a Ryo. Lo hallaron de lo más campante conversando con Paula de algo que, por alguna razón, a ella la tenía al borde de la risa.

—¡Eh, par de tórtolos! —llamó Rose, que no pudo evitar bromear a su costa.

Ambos Ravenclaw's le dedicaron miradas de hastío.

—¡La hallamos, la hallamos! —exclamó Hally, pasándole la foto a Paula.

Ella la tomó, la vio y no pudo evitar reír. La puso fuera del alcance de Ryo enseguida, aunque sí lo dejó verla, causándole un mohín de fastidio por ser objeto de diversión de las chicas.

—¡Luego te pasamos una copia! —prometió la pelirroja a la rubia, antes de irse con Hally a su mesa, no sin antes hacer una escala con Amy.

A juzgar por las risas de la castaña, le habían enseñado la fotografía.

Inició el banquete y muchas conversaciones seguían como si nada. No fue sino hasta que llegaron a los postres que la profesora McGonagall se puso de pie, lo cual produjo el silencio.

—Jóvenes, creo que no es necesario describirles los acontecimientos más recientes en nuestra comunidad —inició, con voz afectada —Ha habido pueblos atacados, mago heridos e incluso muertos… —hizo una pausa y varios recordaron que Oliver Wood, en sus días de estudiante, había sido guardián y capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor —No voy a extenderme con eso. Lo que sí quiero es pedirles encarecidamente que se mantengan con sus familias, que en la medida de lo posible, tomen las decisiones correctas y los que hoy se van, sepan defender todo aquello que vale la pena.

Paseó su mirada desde Dean Longbottom y los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor hasta Trixie Spencer y los mayores de edad en Slytherin, fijándose brevemente en los adultos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Mara Kreisky, con expresión grave, aprobó ese movimiento asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Y a los alumnos de primer año que han venido de lejanos países con sus familias, esperamos que nuestra nación les haya parecido confortable y sepan que en Hogwarts siempre tendrán un lugar. Para nosotros, más allá de las fronteras, lo que nos importa es lo que puedan llegar a sentir y pensar, para bien suyo y de quienes los rodean.

La mayor parte de los niñitos extranjeros, pese a no enterarse bien de lo que quería decirles la directora, captaron el tono amistoso de su voz y asintieron con la cabeza.

—Ahora, por favor, degusten los postres y luego vayan a la cama. El viaje de mañana es largo.

Sin agregar más, la directora tomó asiento y los estudiantes engulleron lo que quedaba de cena con menos alharaca de la habitual.

* * *

_20 de junio de 2020._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas._

La llegada al andén nueve y tres cuartos fue lo más normal del mundo, al menos para la mayor parte de los alumnos. Los de séptimo veían con nostalgia a su alrededor, a sabiendas de que no pisarían el lugar a menos que llevaran a hermanos, parientes e incluso a sus hijos, dentro de varios años. Sin embargo, encontrarse con varias personas que eran a todas luces de la misma familia, agrupadas y manteniendo una incesante charla, era extraordinario.

Bueno, no tanto para Rose, porque reconoció cada cara. Dean se le adelantó para saludar a sus padres, en tanto ella era recibida por sus padres y el matrimonio Bannister.

—¿Y a qué debemos la reunión familiar, eh? —se interesó la pelirroja, luego de dedicarle unos gestos afectuosos a su hermano, en brazos de su madre.

—Ah, nada del otro mundo —tía Angelina, con veloces movimientos de cabeza, correspondía los saludos de algunos que la identificaban —Íbamos camino a San Mungo y…

—¿Ocurrió algo? —se interesó Dean, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Nada grave —tranquilizó Allie, tomada del brazo de su esposo —Sally está dando a luz.

Después de eso, la familia arregló lo necesario para partir enseguida al hospital mágico.

Los Potter los siguieron, pero demoraron unos minutos. Más que nada, Melvin había detenido a Hally cuando ella estaba por bajar del tren y se disculpó por lo ocurrido el día anterior.

—Quiero que estemos bien —había dicho él, con sincero arrepentimiento reflejado en el rostro.

Y ella, con cierta duda, le concedió el perdón.

—¿Estuvo mal? —le preguntó a Procyon, que era al único de sus amigos que alcanzó luego de que el tren se fuera vaciando —Es decir… ¿fue tonto de mi parte darle la oportunidad?

—Si lo quieres, no —aventuró él, haciendo una mueca —Solemos ponernos raros cuando nos enamoramos, Hally. Tendrá que pasar algo de verdad grave para que dejes a Corner.

—¿Tú crees?

Procyon, a su pesar, asintió, adelantándose al muro que llevaba al andén muggle y dejando a Hally con una interrogante en su cabeza, ¿era su imaginación o Procyon había dado a entender que se había enamorado? No pudo pensar mucho en ello al oír por boca de sus padres que irían a San Mungo, a ver cómo estaba la señora Weasley–Wood.

Los provenientes de King's Cross llegaron al hospital cuando Frank Weasley era informado por una sanadora bajita y castaña que acababa de nacer su primogénito, un varón en perfecto estado. Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar y solamente pararon un momento cuando el flamante padre pudo pasar a ver a su mujer y su hijo. Los presentes en la sala de espera (casi todo el clan Weasley, los Longbottom, los Wood y los Potter) comenzaron a imaginarse a quién se parecería el niño cuando Frank reapareció e invitó a varios de los adultos a seguirlo.

En la habitación de Sally Weasley–Wood el ambiente pronto se tornó casi festivo. Lo único que empañaba la felicidad por el acontecimiento era que se había adelantado, ya que la joven madre había estado muy alterada últimamente. El colmo había sido el funeral de su padre, cuando los reporteros olvidaron los modales elementales e interrogaron a los Wood sobre su sentir respecto al atentado. Sally, luego de amenazar a punta de varita a quien siguiera molestando a su madre y sus hermanos, se había sentido mal. Su esposo la llevó de inmediato al hospital y fue ingresada, ya que el parto sería de un momento a otro, cosa que terminó sucediendo al día siguiente.

—Al final, me alegra que todo saliera bien —suspiró Frank, sentado en la cama a un lado de Sally, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al pequeño bebé de cejas rojizas que ella sostenía.

—Mamá —llamó entonces Sally y la señora Wood se adelantó unos pasos. Su corte de cabello era idéntico al de su hija, igual que sus ojos y su porte; nada extraño en una ex–jugadora de quidditch —Frankie y yo… Decidimos llamarlo Oliver —informó, mirando a su hijo con ternura.

—Claro, hija. Se los agradezco mucho —la señora Wood sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y pese a que sonreía, tuvo que secarse algunas lágrimas.

—Oliver François Weasley–Wood —recitó Frank para todos los presentes y acto seguido, tomó al niño de brazos de su madre —_Ollie_, papá y mamá te presentan a gente que te quiere.

El pelirrojo se paseó con él ante los allí reunidos, que iban desde sus propios padres y su hermana hasta su suegra y su cuñado Ken. Todos coincidieron entonces en que un nacimiento siempre era digno de celebrarse, sin importar las circunstancias.

Y sabían que por cosas como aquella, valía la pena enfrentar al mal.

* * *

_14 de noviembre de 2010. 3:30 A.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Sí, damas y caballeros, por fin he terminado. ¿Qué, creen estar alucinando? Pues no, leyeron bien, ¡la presente entrega ha terminado! Siendo el final, seguramente esperaban un capi al menos tan largo como los precedentes, pero… No, sinceramente no me salió. Quizá le dé una revisada antes de subirlo (que lo haré después, porque ahora es tardísimo), pero creo que así quedará._

_Con todo lo que he dejado en el aire, seguramente estarán ansiosos por hacer un montón de preguntas, como los que asistieron a la conferencia de prensa dada por McGill. Espero que no se queden como los que leyeron el periódico mágico, es mi más sincero deseo antes de tomarme el descanso antes mencionado. Lo que a más de uno sorprenderá (porque yo no sé de dónde me salió) fue esa forma tan particular que tuvieron Ryo y Paula de arreglar su malentendido antes de comenzar a salir. Claro, que eso es relativo, pues terminaron el curso y quizá no se vean en una temporada. Pero no sé, siendo ambos de Ravenclaw, no puedo penetrar del todo en sus mentes, ¡y eso que en un test que hice hace años salía que yo era Ravenclaw! Bah, no le creo nada. Paula y Ryo se me salieron de control, la verdad._

_Y Hally tiene diferencias con Corner, más que nada de creencias. Supongo que esto responde a varias de las súplicas de las fan's para que esa pareja rompa pronto y Hally se vaya con Procyon, jajajaja. Pero en realidad, aquí también influye que Corner es un Ravenclaw y muy racional, por cierto. Hally, pese a tener el cerebro de su madre, también tiene algo de la fe de su padre en las personas cercanas a ella. Eso, creo yo, es el por qué chocan estos dos. Pero que terminen su relación o no… Ya se verá._

_Y el nacimiento del primer Weasley–Wood… Lo confieso, una de las razones por las que tenía prevista la muerte de Oliver Wood era porque lo escribí en el borrador de Ollie Weasley–Wood. Y ahora que me fijo, es el primer personaje, en mucho tiempo, que tiene un cumpleaños en junio, como Hally, Danielle e Itzi Salais. Lo dudé mucho, incluso tenía la opción de que el nacimiento del bebé fuera de lo primero en la siguiente entrega, pero decidí sacarlo ahora. Una buena explicación de su llegada prematura fue el funeral de su abuelo materno. Descanse en paz, Oliver Wood._

_Bueno, como es tradición, ya nada más restan los _Agradecimientos_ (que redactaré más tarde; como ya dije, es tardísimo) y ver si en el descanso que me tomaré, aparecen candidatos para _El Ermitaño_ (y yo dando lata con ese tema aún…). Por cierto, que la semana que viene se estrena la peli que me ha dado por nombrar mentalmente _HP 7.1_, pues es _la primera de la última_ (la primera parte de la última película); en México el estreno es el miércoles a las 10:30 PM, o eso leí en la página de uno de los cines del país. Veré si consigo boletos para la première, que tengo muchas ganas de ir. Y espero que la peli no me decepcione, como la seis, en ciertos puntos (ejemplo número uno, la adaptación de ciertos eventos)._

_Ya, me dejo de tonterías, que tengo sueño (¡al fin!) y ando desvariando. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos muy pronto, en los _Agradecimientos_._


	31. Agradecimientos III

**Agradecimientos III.**

Bien, otra entrega ha concluido y me asombra, dado que duró muchos menos capítulos que sus predecesoras. Creo que ese formato de colocar las fechas de los sucesos me mantuvo con cierto límite en los capítulos, porque no podía ponerme a escribir una escena sin verificar cuándo se desarrollaba. Como sea, me alegra haberlo hecho, porque así vieron algunas cosas, como los cumpleaños de los recién nacidos en esta entrega, o las bodas (acontecimientos más que alegres) e incluso fechas de algunas muertes (insisto, Oliver Wood me cae genial, pero lo requería muerto).

Así pues, paso a decirles, como cada entrega, unas sinceras palabras a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer hasta el final: _**Gracias, muchísimas gracias.**_

_Arianita Black._

_yuli35._

_anabell potter. (*)_

_Hermy Evans._

_AlexaPôtter. (*)_

_Shadow Noir Wing._

_Yare._

_N.P.B._

_Duo V.P.V.M. (*)_

_marielos. (*)_

_milagros. (*)_

_Halagadora. (*)_

_Sandy0329._

_Alice Daniella Potter._

_Lilith Erzebeth Snape._

_angel de la soledad._

_LoreGWPotter._

_Espe Kuroba._

_Hikari Asakura._

_lordaeglos._

_Trisha23._

_Sir Ollivander Dario._

_SAKURASUKAMORI LEONARDO._

_sonia. (*)_

_Kari Uchiyama._

_irene (o Irene). (*)_

_lizbeth. (*)_

_danhhr._

_valencianoh._

_Fenix_Potter. (*)_

_Anairam Black_

_MarsNeptune._

_BennetChevalier._

_X-Akari-chan-X._

_controlg._

_Karol 38._

_Fuego14._

_sol_potter. (*)_

_Liilapops._

_ale phoenix._

_Ro 91._

_Gala Potter._

Ya saben, el orden de aparición en la lista es en el de su primer comentario. El asterisco (*) es para los anónimos (aunque hubo algunos con cuenta que en cierto momento, pusieron review como anónimos) y bueno, si luego crearon una cuenta o cambiaron de seudónimo (como yo), a lo mejor los repetí, jajajaja. ¡Ah! Y los seudónimos están escritos tal como ustedes los escriben (menos el de _Anairam Black_, que tuve que ponerlo como lo leen porque me lo borraba el sistema), ya me dirán después si me equivoqué o algo. O quizá los repetí porque algunos que me leen en _Potter Fics_ venían para acá cuando la citada página fallaba, jajajaja.

En fin, que los agradecimientos especiales son los que siguen, así que prepárense:

_**Yare:**_ No podía faltar la creadora original de Katrina Turner, ¿verdad? Aunque te has desaparecido y espero que no sea por algo malo. A ti, que me dejas varios de los comentarios más animados y simpáticos, además de ser la única que reconoce su gusto por Hugo Hagen, gracias.

_**Trisha23:**_ Por tomarte la molestia de ponerte al corriente, tanto tú como tu hermana (que deduzco que también leyó, por lo que me contabas por MSN). Por tus simpáticos comentarios (que todavía recuerdo uno alusivo a Melvin y cierta marca de chocolate, jajaja), gracias.

_**SAKURASUKAMORI LEONARDO:**_ Ay, cómo me cuesta escribir tu apodo en mayúsculas, jajajaja (se nota que no escribo así seguido). A ti, que fuiste el primero en participar activamente en los _Arcanos Visionarios_ (y creo que fuiste el único, jajaja), además de ayudarme con esa idea (no sabes cuánto me va a servir después), gracias.

_**Ro 91:**_ Eres de las más recientes fan's, pero me dejaste impresionada por ser la única en exponer su suposición de qué pasaba con el futuro matrimonio Thomas–Kreisky. Por eso y hablar por completo en serio, gracias.

También un especial agradecimiento a quienes, en su día, me dieron el pésame por la muerte de mi sobrino. Y claro, cómo no, agradecerle a _Luigi_, que seguro desde el más allá, cuidó de mí y mis ideas, para llevar a buen término esta entrega. Espero que me aliente a seguir con la saga y supongo que lo habrán notado, pero si no… El personaje de _Luigi Alighieri_ es en su honor.

Creo que es todo, no sin antes comentar que… Sí, finalmente tengo un título para la siguiente entrega, aunque aún no tengo borrador de nada, ni idea de cómo la comenzaré o qué tanto vaya a pasar. Para eso daré una mega repasada a todo lo ya publicado (son muchos datos, por eso lo de _mega_) y espero no dejar cabos sueltos. Y si los dejo, para eso tengo a mis queridos fan's, ¿verdad?

¡Pero bueno, el título! Sé que lo han estado esperando. Pues bien, aquí va (redoble de tambores, por favor): _¡Los Arcanos Visionarios!_ Si ya les decía yo que era algo que me ayudaría en las próximas entregas, pero nunca les avisé en cuál, jajajaja. Ahora a descansar un poco de HHP (ni tanto, que aunque no quiera, andaré pensando en ella cuando escriba otras cosas) y a despedirme.

Cuídense mucho, felices fiestas y nos leemos en la siguiente entrega.


End file.
